On a Strange Tide
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: AU with no Ranger powers. Tommy and Kim are engaged high school seniors with an infant son and another baby on the way. They are as happy as they can be. Then his ex-girlfriend comes back into his life when he protects her from a carjacker. Unfortunately, she becomes obsessed with getting him back and begins to stalk and harass him.
1. Long Way to Morning

On a Strange Tide  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13/R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is a new Power Rangers fic. It is AU with no Ranger powers and has the characters living normal lives. It focuses only on the first eleven Rangers. It takes place in 1997. The idea for this fic came to mind when I was watching "Obsessed" starring Jenna Elfman about a woman who claims she had an affair with a famous neurosurgeon and stands trial for harassing him and his family. I wondered what would happen if an engaged Ranger couple had to deal with the boy's ex-girlfriend stalking and harassing them while they are high school seniors and caring for a baby while expecting another. As a result, this fic was born. I want to warn everyone ahead of time that this fic will have sexual content. Some of it will be intense. If that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't read the parts that have it. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. If you are into Tommy/Kim, check out Toxic Wednesday's fics focusing on them. They are great. I hope you enjoy this fic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Long Way to Morning

The midmorning sun beamed its rays on an Angel Grove neighborhood in early February. A rufous-crowned sparrow sat in a tree in the Hart residence's front yard. The house happened to be large and had five bedrooms and three bathrooms. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. Two orange horseshoe posts stood far apart from each other in the middle. A patio was in front of the back door. A metal table with six matching chairs was on it. A swing was on the front porch.

The sparrow chirped a beautiful melody. It spread its wings and flew around to the backyard. It landed on a second-floor windowsill. It looked inside to see Tommy and Kim sleeping on their queen-sized bed in their room. He was on his back while she lay on her side. They buried their faces deep into their pillows, their noses twitching.

Tommy moaned softly in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, finding blurry vision. He blinked four times to clear them. He let out a long yawn before smacking his lips. He sat up in a slow yet steady manner. He looked around the large room that had beige walls, pine nightstands, and an oak dresser. A TV sat on top of the dresser with a VCR next to it. A desk containing a computer with a phone line attached to the wall and a printer was off in the corner. A mirror stood next to the closet door. Dark green carpet covered the floor.

His eyes settled on Kim, who stirred in her sleep without waking up. He smiled, thinking she looked like an angel. He was looking forward to having their picnic in Angel Grove Park with Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya this afternoon. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were Kim's childhood friends while Kat and Tanya had previously lived in Sydney, Australia and Cleveland, Ohio respectively. The couple was taking their eight-month-old son, Caleb Douglas Oliver, with them. The baby was looked after by her stay-at-home mother, Caroline, while they went to Angel Grove High School. The young father worked part-time with Ernie at the Youth Center doing tasks from three until seven Monday through Friday.

Tommy ran his hand over his hair. He moved to Angel Grove in September 1993. Before then, he lived in San Antonio, Texas, where Matt and Vicky adopted him after his birth parents abandoned him when he was eight years old. He dated a girl named Jenna Leary for five months before his freshman year and her sophomore year started. They decided to end their relationship when he told her he was moving because they knew maintaining a long-distance one would be difficult. He met Kim when he stopped Bulk and Skull from harassing her at her locker at school just before first period started. They began dating a month later. Jason and Trini followed suit two months after that. The couples occasionally went on double dates.

In October 1995, Tommy and Kim learned they were expecting their first child. Despite they were only in high school, they were determined to raise it. Their families supported them, as did their friends, including Kat and Tanya, whom both had moved to town four months earlier. Ernie gave him his job not long after. The couple signed up for their school's teen parent program after they let Mr. Kaplan know. He was shocked, but he supported them. It didn't take long for the school to find out. Many teachers and students judged them while others were supportive. The program excused the couple from classes for doctor's appointments and such. They joined the Angel Grove Teen Parent Support Group, which met the first Saturday of every month at three o'clock at the Angel Grove Teen Center. Kim's father, Mark, and Caroline asked Tommy to live with them and their son, Kyle, in February 1996, so he could be close to her and the baby. He accepted their offer, and his parents didn't mind. He moved in a month later. Caleb was born on May 29. Kim began working on a novel called _Don't Cry Now_ about two unhappily married people who start an affair behind their spouses' backs not long after.

Three months after their son's birth, Tommy asked Kim to marry him while taking a walk along the lake's shore at Angel Grove Park. She was surprised, but she accepted his proposal. Their loved ones were supportive of their engagement. Tommy and Kim learned they were expecting their second child four months later. This shocked them and their loved ones as they had been using protection since Caleb was six weeks old. Despite this, they wanted to raise this child as well. Everyone in their circle supported their decision. The baby was due on August 6. Kim's obstetrician, Trent Benton, decided to have her come in for an ultrasound once a month because she was just eighteen and was already in her second pregnancy. Her most recent ultrasound was February 5. The next one was scheduled for March 7.

Kim decided she wanted to be a stay-at-home mother for the first five years of the children's lives. She and Tommy set their wedding date for March 22, which was two days before the start of Spring Break. They planned to have their honeymoon at his Uncle John's cabin. Ernie was so impressed with Tommy's devotion to his job that he made him assistant manager of the Youth Center. This would be part-time and would become full-time after graduation.

Tommy snickered. He didn't want to wake his fiancée up, yet he couldn't resist. He scooted over to her. He laid on his side to plant gentle kisses on her shoulder. She stirred, yet she didn't wake up. He smirked and pulled her hair aside. He began to kiss her neck. She woke up while emitting a soft moan. He pulled back as she turned over. She smiled at him.

"You just love waking me up, don't you?" she asked and hugged the covers against her chest.

"Yep," he said and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He decided to sit up. "How are you this morning, Beautiful?"

"I'm feeling great, Handsome," Kim answered and propped her head up with her elbow. "What about you?"

"I feel great too," Tommy said, placing his hand in his lap. "It's nice we can sleep in on the weekends and during school breaks. Our son's cries prevent that sometimes. We'll be dealing with more of that with the second baby." He imitated a baby's crying.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. "We might have to, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

He smiled happily and put his hand on her stomach. "Me neither. Our children are the light of our lives. I do know that college isn't for everyone."

"So true. Some parents manage to attend college, go to work, and raise their children. I admire them for doing all that," Kim whispered in awe. She laid her hand over his.

"I do too," Tommy said, winking at her. He rubbed her stomach gently. "We're lucky to have your mother caring for our son during the day. Many parents don't have the luxury of grandparents helping with the children. They have to put them in daycare. It's not a bad thing, though. Their kids can interact with others." He shrugged.

"You're lucky that Ernie made you assistant manager of the Youth Center. That means you have a higher salary, despite it is part-time for now. Children cost so much money these days," Kim commented seriously.

"You'll be bringing in money yourself once you get a book deal after you finish your novel," Tommy pointed out.

"Thank God that being a stay-at-home mom will allow me to finish it," Kim whispered in relief. "There is a good chance I will finish it before I give birth."

"I'd love for that to happen," Tommy said eagerly and took his hand away.

Kim stretched her arms above her head before placing her hands on the bed. Tommy flicked her nose. He received a laugh from her. He looked toward her shoulder, finding the strap of her blue nightgown had fallen off. He motioned toward it. She turned toward it. She slipped it back on her shoulder. She shifted her attention back to him.

"Some people look at us weird because we are an engaged couple living in the same house as my parents. Others don't care," Kim said, giving a shrug.

"I know. Most people have accepted times have changed," Tommy replied. "Even the religious are keen on the idea of a couple living together before getting married to see if a marriage will work. I don't like people ranting at us for not living like they do." He hissed in frustration.

"I don't either," Kim agreed while nodding slowly. "I respect other people's beliefs, but what we do is our business. No one has the right to butt in." She inhaled deeply before letting out a long exhale.

Tommy sighed. "It's annoying when people butt in, but what can we do?"

"All we can do is ignore them unless they start getting ugly," Kim answered. "No matter what anyone says, you are not moving out of this house. I won't let you." She smirked.

"I hope not," Tommy said, tickling her nose. "This is my home as much as yours."

Kim squeaked gleefully. "I'm so glad you are here with me."

The lovebirds shared three kisses before rubbing noses. He ran his fingers through her hair. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied and tweaked his nose.

"Great," Tommy said and played with a strand of her hair. "Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'm going to check on Caleb. It's more than likely that Kyle is downstairs watching Saturday morning cartoons while my parents are fixing breakfast," Kim commented.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed and got out of the bed. "I'll join you in the nursery once I'm done."

She watched him head out of the room. She slipped out of the bed. She made her way over to the desk, where her white robe was hanging on its chair. She picked it up and proceeded to put it on.

00000

In the nursery, Caleb touched the bars of his crib while sitting up. He put his hands over his mouth, making fussy sounds. He looked around the room. It was medium-sized and had light green elephant-monkey-bear wallpaper and a hardwood dresser. A changing table was near the dresser with a diaper disposal pan next to it. A rocking chair sat next to the crib. A regular one was next to the window. Dark green carpet covered every inch of the floor.

The baby's eyes settled on the ceiling while babbling softly. He seemed to be fascinated by it. He was normal-sized for his age. He resembled Tommy, but he had Kim's dark brown eyes. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. A tiny freckle could be found underneath his right eye. A small birthmark was above his left eyebrow. He heard approaching footsteps and spotted Kim coming toward him. He smiled as she stopped before the crib.

"Hey, my little boy," she cooed and picked him up. "Did you sleep well?"

She kissed his cheek. She pulled away when he started crying and waving his arms about. She moved her hand toward his diaper, sighing when she found it was wet. She carried him over to the changing table. She laid him down gently. She removed the dirty diaper as her fiancé joined her side. She looked at him.

"Tommy, would you put this diaper in the pan and get me a fresh one?" Kim asked, handing it to him.

Tommy nodded at her. "Sure."

Tommy put the diaper in the pan. He grabbed a fresh one and gave it to Kim. Caleb cried when his mother put it under him after wiping him clean with a baby wipe. His cries got even louder as baby powder and diaper rash cream were put on him. Tommy ran his hand over his son's head.

"It's okay, son. Mommy will be done in a minute," Tommy whispered soothingly. Unfortunately, it didn't calm Caleb down.

"One of the biggest downsides with caring for a baby is diaper-changing," Kim muttered in some annoyance.

"Most babies go through three thousand diapers in their first year," Tommy said matter-of-factly.

"That's a lot of diapers. Look on the bright side. We're stocked up on them," Kim pointed out and smiled warmly.

"We sure are," Tommy agreed. "We will have to stock up on even more after our second baby is born, though."

"I haven't forgotten," Kim answered and tapped Caleb's nose with her finger. "You hear that? Your baby brother or sister will need many diapers. Don't worry. You won't be wearing the same clothes. Nor will you be sucking on the same pacifier."

Kim fastened the diaper and gave Caleb his pacifier. He stopped crying and started sucking on it immediately. She picked him up, making soothing sounds.

"You feel better now?" Kim cooed. She heard him babble and laughed softly. "I'm glad you do."

Caleb looked down at the floor. Kim lifted him higher and blew a raspberry on his stomach. He laughed, causing his pacifier to fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. She brought him down to her eye level. Tommy bent down and picked the pacifier up. He rose to his full height. He rubbed it against his gray t-shirt before putting it back in the baby's mouth. She looked at him.

"You want to hold Caleb, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy replied.

Kim handed Caleb to her fiancé. Tommy ticked his cheek, causing him to laugh. The pacifier fell out of his son's mouth. Tommy caught it. He tried to put it back in, but Caleb turned away.

"You're such a handsome little boy. Yes, you are," Tommy cooed and kissed the top of Caleb's head. He clicked his tongue, smiling at his turning to him. "Now, how about a little of this?"

Tommy stuck his tongue out at the baby. He wiggled it while making funny noises. Caleb squealed and touched his father's face with both hands. Tommy pulled it back into his mouth. He rubbed his nose against his son's cheek before blowing a raspberry on it. Caleb squealed even louder. He looked at Kim when she tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, honey," Kim said, smiling. "Watch this."

Kim swept her arms under her armpits as if she were a monkey. She made chittering sounds. Caleb smiled and laughed at her. He squealed when Tommy lifted him higher to blow a raspberry on his stomach. He put his fist in his mouth as his father brought him back down.

"You like that, don't you?" Tommy whispered, chuckling to himself.

"You might as well keep on holding him high and blowing raspberries on his stomach," Kim commented, touching the top of the baby's head. "I want to keep hearing him squeal in delight."

Tommy licked his lips. "I wish I could, but my arms would get tired after a while." He shrugged.

Kim growled in mock anger. "Wimp."

Just then, Caleb started crying and waved his arms about. Tommy looked at him. He tried to put the pacifier in the baby's mouth, but Caleb wouldn't take it.

"Come on, little guy. It's okay," Tommy whispered gently. He clicked his tongue in an effort to get his son to stop crying, but it didn't work. He made faces, but the crying only got louder. He looked at him closely and handed him to Kim. "He's getting hungry."

"Oh, my darling," Kim whispered, patting Caleb's back. "Don't worry. Mommy will fix that."

Kim went over to the rocking chair and sat down. She cradled Caleb in her arm while untying her robe and opening it. She unbuttoned her nightgown to expose her breast. He stopped crying once he latched on and began to nurse. She hummed beginning tune of _Baby Mine_ while rocking the chair back and forth. Tommy got the chair and pulled it up next to them. He seated himself.

"Baby mine, don't you cry," Kim sang gorgeously. "Baby mine, dry your eye. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."

Kim hummed softly. She caressed Caleb's cheek with her thumb before running her hand over his head. She looked at Tommy, who smiled at her. The baby upped his sucking a bit.

"If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what'd they give just for the right to hold you," Kim continued. "From your head down to your toes, you're not much. Goodness knows."

The young mother ran her hand along the baby's forehead before putting her arm underneath him. Her hums increased in volume somewhat. Caleb uncurled his fist and laid his hand on her breast.

"You're so precious to me, cute as can be. Baby of mine. Baby mine. Baby mine," Kim finished.

Tommy wiped a tear from his eye. Kim hummed the last tunes to the song while patting Caleb's underside.

"I have to say that song gets more beautiful every time I hear it," he said honestly.

"It was Mom who taught me that song not long after Caleb was born. I love it so much because it always soothes my baby when I nurse him," she said, looking down at Caleb. "I plan to sing it to the new baby while I'm nursing it. That is if I can."

"I can't believe Caleb growing up so fast. In less than four months, he will be celebrating his first birthday," Tommy said, happiness radiating from his face. "Then he will become a big brother a little over two months later."

"I know. Children are so precious," Kim whispered and placed her hand on her son's head. "You have to treasure the time you have with them because they're children only once. We can't protect them from the world forever."

"The world is full of danger," Tommy said and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "We can only do so much to prepare our children for it."

"I know, Tommy," Kim said, a small sniffle leaving her mouth. She turned to him. "I know."

Tommy leaned close to Kim, kissing her on the lips. She placed her hand on his head to deepen the kiss. She touched his cheek after they pulled apart. Caleb pulled away from her breast once it was empty. She covered that breast and uncovered the other one. She moved him over to it. He resumed nursing once he latched on.

"It feels good to breastfeed my son because I'm so close to him. I could do this forever if I could," Kim said, running her hand over Caleb's forehead.

Tommy sighed heavily. "We both know that's impossible. Babies will nurse until they are full. Sometimes, mothers have to be away from them."

Kim patted her son's arm. "Thank God the breast pump was invented. It allows me to put my milk in a bottle for him."

"It's a joy to feed him from a bottle when you aren't here," Tommy murmured, sweetness lining his voice. "My favorite part is burping him. Jason keeps saying he'll teach how him to really burp when he's older." He smirked.

"He's dreaming if he thinks I'll let him do that," Kim muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Tommy chuckled and reached out to touch Caleb's head. He placed his hand in his lap, exhaling slowly.

"I heard that breastfeeding infants have higher intelligence than their formula-fed counterparts," Tommy said.

"I read about that in a baby book a few weeks before Caleb was born. I don't know if breastfeeding will make him more intelligent," Kim replied. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." She shrugged.

"I hope our female friends will be able to breastfeed their own babies," Tommy said, swallowing hard.

"It's okay if they're unable to," Kim answered with a smile. "It won't make them bad mothers at all. Every mother has the right to feed her baby in a way that makes both of them comfortable."

Tommy hissed with some annoyance. "I can't stand how judgmental some breastfeeding mothers are toward bottle-feeding mothers and vice versa."

"Hmm," she whispered.

"Many people have looked down on us over our situation, especially teachers and students at school," he said, frowning. "They will become more judgmental after our second child is born."

"I know, but I don't care," Kim said, shaking her head. "Let them judge us. There is no way we will give up our children." She showed determination.

"Yeah," Tommy said while nodding slowly. "Those people can have their opinions. We won't force change on them."

Kim turned to him. "That's right."

The lovebirds shared three kisses before rubbing noses. Caleb pulled away from his mother's breast once it was empty. Tommy and Kim looked down at him. She closed her nightgown and robe quickly. She sat her son in her lap, patting his back gently. Caleb let out a long burp, and his parents smiled at him.

"You're such a good boy, Caleb. Yes, you are," Kim said, kissing her son on top of his head.

"I'll say," Tommy agreed.

Kim stood Caleb on his feet in her lap to give him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled her hair out of his hand when he grabbed it. She set him back down in a sitting position.

"If there is one thing that is certain, we will have our hands full with two children under the age of two," she admitted.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I can't believe some parents will favor one child over another simply because he has a special talent such as singing or drawing." He sighed heavily while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can see why children will resent their siblings because their parents are showering them with attention due to their talents," Kim answered, looking at him. "Just because a child has a special talent doesn't make him better than his siblings."

"I hope Caleb doesn't get jealous of his new brother or sister," Tommy said uncertainly.

"I hope so too, but you never know," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly. "Ain't that right?" She winked at him.

Tommy gave her a mock glare. "Hey, you're not supposed to say ain't. It's not a word."

Kim smirked. "You just said it."

"Only because you made me," Tommy retorted playfully.

"Yeah, right," Kim said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He blew a raspberry at her. "Goofball."

Kim ruffled Tommy's hair, which made him laugh. Caleb put his hands over his mouth. He emitted quiet babbles.

"When you told me you dated another girl before me, I wasn't too surprised. I knew several teens who had dated before they started high school," Kim said.

"Jenna was a nice girl. She always offered to buy our meals. I let her, though I pitched in occasionally. She occasionally talked about her father's car dealership. She was disappointed when I told her I was moving to Angel Grove," Tommy explained.

"I would've been the same way if you told me you were moving," Kim admitted gently.

"We didn't want to deal with the difficulty of maintaining a long-distance relationship, so we decided to break up. We kept in contact for several months after I got here," Tommy said with a shrug. "Then we got very busy with our lives and stopped talking. I've moved on. I have little doubt she did too."

"It's likely she's had several boyfriends since you left," Kim suggested.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter," Tommy whispered in a loving voice. "You and our children are all that matter to me now."

"The same goes for me with all three of you," Kim answered sweetly and kissed his cheek. They started talking about the upcoming picnic.


	2. Breakfast, Dishwashing, and Waiting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I got eleven reviews for chapter one. I didn't think that would happen, but I'm happy it did. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for this fic. I made a change to chapter one. I added that Tommy and Jenna dated for five months before the start of her sophomore year and his freshman year. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Breakfast/Dishwashing/Waiting

Caroline poured scrambled eggs from a large bowl into a skillet on the kitchen stove with a spoon. She put both in the sink before filling the bowl with warm water. She looked around the large kitchen that had bright yellow walls and light yellow cabinets. Its floor was gray and made of marble. A bar had five stools. A hardwood table with six matching chairs had a high chair sitting next to the first chair on the left.

Caroline turned off the water and returned to the stove. She picked up a plastic spoon. She started to stir the eggs. She looked at a large bowl, a plate of bacon, and a coffee-filled mug sitting on the counter next to her. She clicked her tongue twice and began singing nonsense.

Mark was reading the newspaper while sitting at the table. He turned to his coffee-filled mug. The table had plates set up with silverware at his and the four spots on both sides. He picked his coffee up to take a long sip. He put it back down. He turned back to his newspaper and folded it. He laid it on the table as Caroline looked over her shoulder at him.

"Any exciting news, Mark?" she asked curiously.

"Not really. That is unless you consider the anticipation of the birth of Pearl's calf exciting," he answered, putting his mug down.

She shifted her attention back to the eggs. "There is no doubt the trainers are looking forward to the birth. It's been a while since the aquarium had an orca born there."

He folded his hands and laid them on the table. "The orca has the longest gestation period of any cetacean species. It's pregnant for eighteen months. You'd think the blue whale would be pregnant for that long. It is the biggest animal on Earth after all."

"Nature is so mysterious," Caroline commented, a small chuckle coming out of her mouth. "You never know what will happen next."

"Oh, yeah," Mark agreed. He unfolded his hands and laid them on the table. "The honor of the longest gestation period goes to the elephant. It carries its calf for twenty-two months."

"A human mother is lucky. She carries her child for only nine months," Caroline pointed out. "If she carried her child as long as an elephant does, she'd have a giant running around."

"Oh, no! I see a giant running around outside!" Mark yelled in fake fear as he looked toward the sink window.

"We better run for our lives!" Caroline said, looking toward it. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her husband. "You're such a goofball, Mark."

Mark put his hands behind his head. "And proud of it."

Caroline shrugged before turning back to the eggs. Just then, twelve-year-old Kyle walked into the kitchen. He resembled Kim, but his hair was light brown and was in the style of a crew cut. He was also a little taller than she was. His parents looked at him.

"Hey, Kyle. Did you get bored with watching Saturday morning cartoons?" Mark asked.

"Yep," Kyle answered as he went over to the second chair on his father's right and seated himself. "It's also hard to concentrate on them when you're hungry."

"Don't worry. The eggs are nearly done," Caroline assured, clearing her throat. "Besides, you might as well get your drink."

"Okay," Kyle said, getting up. "Don't blame me if the refrigerator monster jumps out and eats me."

Kyle headed over to the cabinet next to the sink to grab a glass. He headed over to the refrigerator to open it. He took out the orange juice and poured it until the glass was halfway full. He put it back in before closing the refrigerator. He returned to his seat and sat down. He took a tiny sip before setting his juice down. The trio heard footsteps. They saw Tommy and Kim walk into the kitchen. The former held Caleb and a plastic key ring.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," Mark greeted.

"Hi, Dad," Kim said as she joined his side along with Tommy.

Mark became curious as he looked at his grandson. "How's the little one doing this morning?"

"Just fine. He's full from breast milk, so he doesn't need to eat for a while," Tommy answered.

"This baby is doing fine too," Kim added and placed her hand over her stomach.

Caroline looked over her shoulder at the couple. "Oh, that's good. We don't want a crying baby on our hands, do we?"

"I'm glad I don't have to share a room with Caleb. I don't think I could handle his crying waking me up every few hours," Kyle mumbled with some nervousness.

"Babies can't be switched off like they are toys, Kyle. Besides, every one of their cries is different. Each kind tells what they want," Tommy pointed out.

"Besides, you _will_ have to deal with the second baby's crying as well," Kim commented.

Kyle blew a raspberry. "Like I don't know that, Tommy. At least I don't have to handle smelly diapers like you and my sister do unless I am babysitting."

"Hey, you could end up carrying for your own baby one of these days, bro," Kim warned seriously. "You'll have experience because you helped care for both babies."

"I might have experience in childcare, but I won't be a father for a very long time to come, sis. That is if I ever want to be," Kyle said, pointing his finger at his future brother-in-law and sister. "At least you and Tommy took responsibility for your children." He winked at them. "You're more mature than most teenagers are."

Kim smiled. "Why, thank you."

Mark shrugged before returning his attention to the table. He picked up his coffee to sip it. He put it down. Caroline looked toward Kim, seeing her put her hands behind her back.

"The eggs are almost ready, Kim. Why don't you take the bacon to the table?" Caroline suggested.

Kim nodded slowly. "Of course."

Kim headed to the counter to get the bacon. She took it to the table, setting it in the center. She got a glass from the cabinet next to the sink before going to the refrigerator. She opened it and grabbed the orange juice. She poured it into her glass. Mark looked at her. Surprise showed in his eyes. Tommy put Caleb in the high chair and gave him the key ring. Caleb put it in his mouth.

"It's too bad you can't stand coffee right now, Kim," Mark commented.

"Yes, but I will be drinking it after I give birth," Kim answered. She stopped pouring when her glass was nearly full. She put the juice back in the refrigerator before closing it. She went to the chair on her father's left and sat down. "I couldn't drink coffee during my first pregnancy either. Not even black coffee tasted good to me. It doesn't taste good right now." She sipped her juice before putting it down.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "My father is the biggest coffee drinker between him, my mother, and me. He can drink seven cups of coffee in one day."

"Your father drank eight cups of coffee right after we started dating and went crazy in a very silly way," Caroline said, trying to stifle a snicker.

"Hey!" Mark shouted, acting as if he were offended. "By the way, you'd go crazier earlier than I would after six cups of coffee because you're thinner than I am."

"Let me gain some weight, so that doesn't happen," Caroline said.

"How, by eating cinnamon rolls?" Mark said as he turned to the table.

Caroline shook her head. "I ain't telling you."

"Hey, you're not supposed to say ain't. It's not a word," Tommy said, going over to the cabinet next to the sink to get a glass.

"You just said it," Caroline answered, gazing at the young father.

"Only because you made me," Tommy retorted in playfulness.

Caroline waved Tommy off as he went over to the sink and filled his glass halfway with water. He turned the water off. He went over to the table to seat himself beside Kim. She finished the eggs before turning off the burner and dumping them into the bowl. She took the skillet to the sink to put it in. She filled it with warm, soapy water. She got the eggs and her mug. She went to the table. She sat down in the chair on Mark's right. She laid her mug down. She scraped some eggs on her plate and gave them to Kim. She grabbed three pieces of bacon.

"The great thing about coffee is that it gives me a boost of energy," Caroline said, picking up her fork. She poked it into her eggs. She got a decent amount on it. She put them in her mouth to chew them. She swallowed with a loud gulp.

"You're right, Mom," Kim agreed and proceeded to scrape eggs onto her plate. "It's amazing that some people can get hyper from one cup of coffee. It's like bouncing off the walls."

"I'd love to see you bounce off the walls, sis," Kyle said and smirked.

"You're dreaming if you think I will do that, bro," Kim retorted, looking at her brother as she finished with the eggs. She gave them to her father, and he scraped them onto his plate. She got four pieces of bacon. "Why don't you bounce off the walls yourself?"

"Nah. I'd like to see Tommy do that if you won't," Kyle said, gazing at Tommy.

"No way. It's not happening," Tommy answered, shaking his head.

"Don't ask your father and me to do that," Caroline added in seriousness.

"Ha, ha," Kim said in Nelson's voice. She picked up her fork to get some eggs onto it. She put them in her mouth to chew them. "The eggs are good."

"Wonderful," Caroline said, grabbing her bacon. She bit into it and chewed it up. She swallowed and let out a small chuckle. "The bacon's good too."

Mark finished with the eggs and passed them to Tommy, who put some on his plate. Tommy gave them to Kyle, seeing him get some. Kyle set them in the center of the table. He, Mark, and Tommy got three pieces of bacon each. Everyone heard babbling and looked toward Caleb, who shook his key ring.

"Caleb, you look so cute with his key ring," Caroline cooed as Caleb smiled. "Yes, you do."

"He looks so much like his father," Mark whispered truthfully. "I wonder who the next baby will look like."

"Who knows?" Caroline said, giving a shrug.

"I wonder when his hair will grow," Mark said, his eyes showing curiosity.

Kyle became thoughtful. "Well, we can't exactly rub his head and make it grow."

"In _Full House,_ Steve said he tried to grow a beard once. DJ asked what happened. He replied nothing," Kim said, snickering to herself.

Mark scoffed. "To me, that was a bit dumb."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we chop all of Tommy's hair off and make a wig, so we can put it on the baby's head?" Kyle joked as the parents and youngsters looked at each other.

"It's not happening, Kyle," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "No siree."

Kim ran her hand over her fiancé's hair as she turned to him. "Besides, I like my future husband's long hair."

Tommy looked at her. "And I like my future wife's long hair."

Tommy kissed his fiancée's forehead. They rubbed noses while laughing quietly. Kyle pointed his finger down his throat and made gagging sounds. He stopped when his mother elbowed him in the arm. The lovebirds turned to their breakfast.

"My grandfather played a prank on me once," Tommy commented with a small smile.

"You're kidding," Caroline said, surprise filling her eyes.

"Nope. I was ten years old. Grandpa told me there was a surprise waiting for me in my room. I became excited and raced there. I opened the door and was greeted with confetti exploding in my face. I heard laughter and turned around to see him. He said I needed an explosive surprise. I started laughing too," Tommy explained.

Kim broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. "I never knew your grandfather was capable of playing pranks. He looks too serious for that." She suppressed a yawn.

"You know the old saying, 'Never judge a book by its cover,'" Caroline said, sighing contently. She picked up her coffee to sip it. She smacked her lips as she put it back down.

"I pulled pranks a lot when I was a kid. I did the typical ones such whoopee cushions and buckets of water on the tops of doors. I even put a rubber spider in your chair when we first started dating. Your reaction was priceless!" Mark said, proudness radiating from his face.

"That it was. You're a great prankster, Mark, but pranks backfire eventually. That's the funniest part about them," Caroline commented, wiggling her eyebrows.

Mark showed offense. "Hey!"

Caroline punched her husband in the arm lightly. She laughed at him rolling his eyes. She took another bite out of her bacon. She ate a little bit of her eggs. She cleared her throat.

"I played the occasional prank. My favorite was switching Mom's soup cans with fakes. She'd open them, and snakes would fly out. It was fun seeing the priceless look on her face," Caroline said.

"Playing pranks on you and Dad has always been impossible, Mom. You figure them out before they happen," Kyle muttered, making a funny noise. "You are very smart."

"We still are. Nothing you will do will change that fact," Mark commented with a smirk.

"I don't know about that, Dad," Kim answered, snickering under her breath. "Your memory could start slipping earlier than you think. Mom's could too."

"Kim's got you there," Tommy agreed.

Mark blew a raspberry at his daughter and future son-in-law, who both held up their hands. They winked at each other. The family continued with their breakfast.

00000

Kim scrubbed a plate with a sponge in soapy water forty minutes later. She got it clean and rinsed it off. She handed it to Mark, who put it in the dishwasher's bottom. She cleaned up two forks before giving them to him. She observed him slipping them in the silverware rack. She got the large bowl and started to scrub it. He dug the toe of his white tennis shoe into the floor.

"Isn't it nice that a father and his daughter are doing the dishes?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Oh, yes," he replied truthfully and let out a small yawn. "This father ate more than he usually does." He patted his shoulder.

"No kidding," Kim said, laughing to herself. "You ate two servings of eggs and six pieces of bacon. You also ate a small doughnut. That was as much as I ate." She giggled.

"You have to eat more because you are nursing Caleb and nourishing your new baby," Mark pointed out.

"I know. I have to put five hundred to six hundred extra calories into my body every day," Kim said and pressed her lips together. "It's not a big deal. I'm not any heavier at this time than I was during my last pregnancy."

"You're doing well at watching what you eat," Mark complimented, straightening his posture.

"Thanks," Kim said sweetly. "Just be ready to deal with twice as many baby showers until Caleb is potty-trained."

"Of course," Mark answered, giving her a thumbs-up.

Kim handed her father the bowl. She saw him put it in the dishwasher's top. Laughter and delighted squealing diverted their attention. She rinsed her hands of the soapsuds. She dried them with a towel. They walked to the doorway and saw Kyle sweeping his hands underneath his armpits as if he were a chimpanzee while standing in front of the living room coffee table. He made chittering sounds.

Tommy and Caroline were seated on the couch. The former had Caleb in his lap. The living room was large with white walls, pine end tables, and an oak coffee table. A TV with a VCR embedded into it sat in an entertainment center across from the coffee table. Two armchairs were on either side of the couch. Tan carpet covered the entire floor.

The baby squealed even louder when Kyle started screeching. His uncle pretended to pick up a stick and hit it on the table. His screeches grew in volume somewhat. Caleb clapped three times before shaking his arms. Kyle placed his fake stick down and curled his hands into fists. He acted as if he were beating on the table.

"Yeah! Break that coffee table in half!" Tommy blurted out.

Caroline laughed. "It's been mean to you!"

Mark and Kim couldn't stop themselves from smiling. They returned to the dishwasher and sink respectively. He watched her get the skillet to wash it.

"Your son really loves it when someone pretends to be animals," Mark said in a warm voice.

"It'd be wild if we could all become actual animals," Kim responded with a small snicker. "I'd be a crane."

He crossed his arms. "I'd be a dolphin. I could see Tommy being a falcon, Caroline a lion, and Kyle a monkey."

She smiled as she imagined her family as the animals he mentioned. "Definitely."

Kim managed to get the skillet clean. She rinsed it off before handing it to Mark. He put it on the bottom. He filled the compartment with dishwashing soap. He closed the dishwasher with a slam. He turned it on and watched her drain the sink. She washed the soapsuds off her hands and high-fived him.

"We make a great team," she said cheerfully.

"Yep," he agreed. He ruffled his daughter's hair and slapped her cheek lightly twice. She pushed his hand aside and received a wink from him. She turned serious.

"Tommy and I overheard people saying young children shouldn't be watching movies such as _The Lion King_ and _Bambi_ when we took Caleb to the park two weeks ago. They said scary movies like them should be banned," Kim explained.

"Let them think that, Kim," Mark said, crossing his arms. "Children do need a good scare at some point in their lives. They shouldn't be shielded from everything."

"Yes, but that won't stop people from saying we are bad parents if we plan to let our children watch scary movies," Kim said and sighed heavily.

"To your family and friends, you and Tommy aren't bad parents if you let your children watch _The Lion King_ and _Bambi,_ " Mark said calmly yet firmly. "Bad parents let their children watch whatever they want. They don't care if their children curse or become violent."

Kim cringed. "Oh, my."

"What you decide for your children should be up to you alone. No one has a right to judge you for it," Mark whispered gently.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Kim said with a small smile.

Mark nodded at her. "You're welcome."

He gave her a big hug. He felt her slip her arms around his waist. He rubbed her back before giving it a gentle pat. He pushed her back and looked at her.

"I'm glad this house has five bedrooms. It allowed your mom and me to turn one of them into a guest bedroom and another into a workout room," Mark commented and smiled widely.

"The guest room became Caleb's room. Your old workout room will become the new baby's room," Kim pointed out with a gleeful squeak.

"Tommy moved into your room, though he did say he was comfortable with sleeping on the couch," Mark added, tickling his daughter's nose.

"It's wild that you and Mom had a one-bedroom apartment when I was small. I slept next to your bed in a bassinet. My cries woke both of you up. When I grew bigger, I slept in a crib. Then I slept on the couch," Kim said, shrugging.

"You may have done all those things, but we moved into our first house once my law firm took off. After your brother was born, we moved into this one," Mark answered, motioning to parts of the kitchen and living room.

"Kyle and I got our own rooms. It was great to have privacy," Kim said in sweetness. "It still is, though I don't have quite as much now since Tommy is staying with me in my room."

"You two will be getting married the Saturday before spring break. Then you will graduate from high school less than two months later," Mark said in proudness.

"I've enjoyed high school, despite being judged by many people for being a teen mom. Tommy hasn't escaped judgement for being a teen dad," Kim mumbled, choking back a sob as she remembered all the hateful comments she endured because of her situation. "Some say we are getting married only because of our children."

"They can think that all they want," Mark said. "To us, you are getting married because you love each other. Teen marriage can be challenging, but it can work."

He ran his hand over her hair and gave her another big hug. She responded by giving him a bigger one. They stayed this way for twenty seconds before pulling apart.

"It's nice my grandparents accepted that Tommy and I didn't get married before we had Caleb, though they aren't fond of that. They used to be huge meddlers in our lives," Kim said somewhat nervously.

Mark shrugged. "Your grandparents are very old-fashioned. Your mom and I respect their beliefs, but we don't agree with them. They were unhappy when they learned your mom and I moved in together before our wedding. They said it was wrong. We didn't see it as wrong. We saw it as the times changing. When they said you and Tommy should marry first before you had children, that was the final straw."

"Oh, I lost it. I told them it was my business with what I wanted to do with my life, not theirs. You and Mom backed me up. They haven't meddled since," Kim explained.

"Nope," Mark agreed.

"I think an unmarried couple should live together to see if they are capable of handling a marriage. If they can't handle living together, then they should cancel their wedding," Kim said in firmness.

"If you and Tommy had chosen to move in together without marrying first, your mom and I would've been fine with that. I have no doubt that Tommy's parents would have accepted it too," Mark said matter-of-factly.

"Tommy's grandparents were already with the times. They understand unmarried couples are living together nowadays," Kim pointed out.

"Mm-hmm," Mark said, a light chuckle leaving his mouth. "No matter what happens, your mom and I will always support you."

Kim let out a small sniffle. "I know, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Kim," Mark whispered. They hugged again. They pulled apart after fifteen seconds. They eyed the living room. "What do you say we go join the rest of the family in there?"

"Sure," Kim answered while nodding. They headed into the living room. She sat beside Tommy on the couch while he took the second armchair. Everyone proceeded to watch Kyle walk around as if he were an elephant.

00000

Caroline and Tommy were sitting on the living room couch at noon. The latter was waiting for Kim to finish getting Caleb's stuff together, so they could head to Angel Grove Park. The baby was in his grandmother's lap. He held his small stuffed gray mouse. Mark and Kyle walked around with their arms out to the side while making airplane noises. Caleb smiled and hit his mouse with his fist. The stroller was next to the front door. It had a cover that could be pushed down and a tray for toys.

"Control tower, we're coming in for a landing!" Mark said and imitated static.

The duo came to a stop near the second armchair and imitated screeching airplane tires. Caleb laughed at them before putting his fist in his mouth. His grandfather and uncle headed back to the coffee table.

"Hey, Caleb! We're robots!" Kyle said.

The duo stood with their feet together and arms at their sides. They put their arms up and turned in circles while moving them in different directions. They walked around, making beeping sounds. Caleb gurgled and babbled. Caroline and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. Mark and Kyle returned to the coffee table. They covered their eyes.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Mark said and uncovered his eyes, as did his son with his.

"We see you!" Kyle added.

Caleb squealed with delight and hit his mouse again. He put its ear in his mouth, babbling quietly. He took it out and smiled as Mark and Kyle stuck out their tongues and grabbed their ears, blowing raspberries. Caroline let out light chuckles.

"If you two stick your tongues out any further, you'll be able to catch flies like chameleons do," Caroline joked.

Tommy smirked. "Maybe you'll start changing colors too!"

"Get out of town, you two!" Mark retorted.

Caroline crossed her arms. "We will if you do too!"

Mark blew a raspberry at his wife. Caroline retaliated with one of her own. Caleb squealed loudly, causing her to look at him.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Caroline asked. "Maybe you'll like the tickle monster!"

Caroline wiggled her fingers toward Caleb while growling like a monster. She tickled his stomach, and he laughed with glee. She flicked his nose. Mark and Kyle approached the couch as she, Tommy, and Caleb looked at them.

"You make a great tickle monster, honey," Mark said.

"Thanks, but Tommy and Kim make better tickle monsters," Caroline answered, crossing her left leg over her right.

"You sure do!" Kyle blurted out.

"You think so?" Tommy asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're going to get the tickle monster!"

Tommy stood up and grabbed Kyle. He tickled the boy's stomach and growled like a monster. Kyle laughed, getting even louder when Tommy blew a raspberry on his neck. Mark and Caroline smiled. Tommy let go of Kyle. He straightened his posture and gave him a noogie.

"Give me five," Kyle said, holding up his hand.

"Okay," Tommy answered and hit it.

"Okay. Up high!" Kyle shouted and held it high.

Tommy hit it again. "There you go."

"Now, down low," Kyle said and placed his hand low. He pulled it away when Tommy went for it. "You were way too slow."

"I'll get you next time. You'll see," Tommy said, shaking his finger at him.

Kyle laughed sarcastically. "Sure, you will."

Tommy smacked Kyle in the back of the head. He received a smack to his shoulder from him in retaliation. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face. He raised it high before jerking it downward. Kyle smacked him on the cheek. Tommy rushed two fingers forward, but Kyle blocked him by putting his hand between his eyes sideways. He pushed it downward. They looked at Mark when he chuckled.

"You two can't get enough of doing that _Three Stooges_ routine, can you?" Mark asked with a smirk.

Tommy shook his head. "Nope."

"In fact, why don't you be a Stooge with us? You'd make a great one," Kyle suggested.

"No, thanks. Slapstick comedy isn't for me," Mark said while shaking his head.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" Kyle whined and began fake crying.

"Stop whining. I'm not changing my mind," Mark commented defiantly and turned his nose upward.

"Don't hold that nose too high. You might drown if it rains," Tommy warned playfully.

Mark turned toward the young father. "Then you will drown with me because I won't do it alone." He smirked.

"I don't know about that," Tommy said, scratching his head. "Anyway, here comes another _Three Stooges_ routine."

Tommy pretended to pick up a stick and held his arm out in front of him. He placed his other hand above his head as if he were holding a hat. He flipped it as he moved his arm back and forth. He imitated gunshots. Mark grabbed his chest, gasping in shock.

"You got me! You got me!" Mark yelled and moaned painfully. "I'm a goner!"

Mark fell on his back. His arms and legs spread out eagle style, and his groans ceased completely. He went into unconsciousness. Tommy put his arms down. He approached him. All of a sudden, Mark sprung to life. He sat up, yelling like a maniac. Tommy was so frightened that he nearly lost his balance. Mark stood up.

"You are one mean bloke, Mr. Hart!" Tommy shouted in Steve Irwin's voice.

"And proud of it," Mark replied and smiled in smugness. "By the way, you did a nice imitation of the Crocodile Hunter."

"Thanks, man," Tommy said proudly and gave a thumbs-up to him.

"Let's go hunting for crocodiles," Kyle growled fiercely and curled his hands into fists.

"The only crocodile you will ever hunt is your inflatable one," Caroline commented, rubbing Caleb's stomach. "A real one is too dangerous. Even small crocodiles can dish out a lot of damage." She kissed the baby's temple.

"At least Steve is an expert in catching crocodiles," Tommy said, going over to the couch to sit down. He watched Mark go over to the first armchair and Kyle to the second one to seat themselves. "In fact, he caught his first crocodile when he was nine years old."

"No way," Kyle blurted out.

"I'm not kidding, Kyle," Tommy said, turning toward the boy. "Steve's father taught him how to catch crocodiles. The first one he caught was likely very young. There is no way he would've been able to handle an adult at nine years old. It would've eaten him alive."

"Crocodiles may not be cute and cuddly, but they are an important part of the ecosystem," Mark pointed out.

"Steve is doing a remarkable job of teaching people to love not-so-pretty animals such as snakes, crocodiles, alligators, etc. In fact, he and Terri spent their honeymoon trapping and rescuing crocodiles in Australia. This was shown in the very first episode of _The Crocodile Hunter._ They got married in 1992," Tommy explained.

"That's a bit crazy," Kyle said in surprise.

"It is. Sometimes, crazy works," Tommy said.

The others voiced shrugged. Kyle looked toward the stairs while folding his hands and putting them in his lap. He turned to the others.

"My sister is taking a long time getting my nephew's things together for your trip to the park, Tommy," Kyle commented and ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Yes, but that's the nature of ladies. Many of them take a while to get things ready, even if it's just for an afternoon in the park," Tommy pointed out.

Caroline touched the young father's shoulder. "If you and Kim have a daughter, I hope she does not take a long time to get ready when she's old enough to do that on her own."

Tommy turned to his soon-to-be mother-in-law. "I hope that doesn't happen either, but who knows? You never know what you will get with children." He looked down at Caleb. "Isn't that right, little man?"

Caleb gazed up at his father, letting out a soft coo. He turned to his mouse and put the ear in his mouth. Tommy ran his hand over his son's head. Caleb took the ear out of his mouth and placed his hand on it.

"It's a good thing that Kim changed Caleb just thirty minutes ago. We shouldn't have to worry about another dirty diaper for a while," Tommy said in relief.

"I hope Caleb doesn't try to stink up your picnic," Kyle quipped and held his nose. He waved his hand in front of his face.

"You better watch it Kyle, or I will bring back a stinky diaper and wave it in front of your face," Tommy threatened playfully as he gazed at him.

"Oh, I am so scared!" Kyle taunted and blew a raspberry at him. He released his hold on his nose and laid his hands in his lap.

"You should be. I am the king of mean!" Tommy growled as if he were a bear and showed off his muscle.

"What you are the king of is martial arts," Caroline pointed out.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" Tommy asked, turning to her.

"Just don't let your children kick you into a wall when you teach them your best moves," Caroline warned in playfulness.

"They can kick me into a wall if they want to," Tommy joked and took Caleb's mouse from him. He laid it next to him. He moved him upward. He turned him around and stood him on his feet. "You hear that? You and your brother or sister can kick me into a wall when I teach you to fight if you want."

Caleb smiled while touching Tommy's cheeks. Footsteps caught everyone's attention. Mark, Caroline, Tommy, and Kyle looked up to see Kim coming down the stairs with the baby bag over her shoulder. Tommy grabbed the mouse. He stood up and went over to her as she reached the bottom.

"It's about time you got down here. Did the closet monster jump out and try to eat you?" Tommy quipped with a snicker.

"Yeah. I karate-chopped it into oblivion. The same went for the crib monster that leapt out and tried to eat me too," Kim answered, giggling lightly.

Tommy kissed her forehead. "That's my tough girl."

Kim pressed her fist against his cheek before kissing it. "You're my tough boy."

"All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick," Kyle mumbled, acting as if he were about to vomit.

"Hey, you'll be lovey-dovey with your girlfriend when you get older," Kim commented, glancing at her brother along with Tommy.

"Maybe I will, but that doesn't mean I will do it in front of my family all the time," Kyle said firmly.

"You're so handsome that you'll have lots of girls fawning over you, honey," Caroline said, a snicker coming out of her mouth.

Kyle snorted. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Who knows?"

Caroline shrugged. Kim glanced at her son, who put his hand over his mouth and emitted a small gurgle.

"You ready to see your aunts and uncles?" Kim asked curiously. She smiled when Caleb squealed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We'll be back around three o'clock or so," Tommy said, looking toward her parents.

"That's fine with us," Caroline said, warmth echoing from her voice.

"We'll see you later," Tommy said.

The young parents headed for the front door. Tommy unlocked it and opened it. Kim got the stroller and took it outside. He followed close behind. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle rose to their feet. They went to the doorway. They watched the couple stop in the driveway. Tommy set Caleb in the stroller and buckled him in. He handed him the mouse.

Kim hung the bag over the handle. She pushed Caleb toward the sidewalk. Tommy walked alongside her. They began going down it. They waved to Mark, Caroline, and Kyle, who returned waves of their own. They looked ahead as they put their arms down.

"Our park picnic is going to be so much fun," Kim said eagerly.

"It sure will," Tommy agreed. "We don't spend as much time with the gang as we used to. Today is perfect because none of us have any homework this weekend." He punched at the air.

"Yeah. Punch the air, Tommy," Kim yelled cheerfully.

"Okay," Tommy said and punched at the air four times. He placed his fists at his sides. "How's that?"

"Nice job," Kim answered sweetly. They halted themselves at a stop sign. They watched two cars pass them in opposite directions. They looked up at it. "It's interesting that the stop sign is the only octagon-shaped one we will ever see." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I wonder who came up with the design for it," Tommy said, curiosity filling his eyes.

"Who knows?" Kim said, looking ahead. They walked across the street. They upped their pace somewhat after they reached the sidewalk. "Then again, there are more important things to worry about like our wedding and graduation."

"It's so hard to believe that our graduation is only three months away," Tommy said, amazement lining his voice. "It feels like only yesterday when we started high school."

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed and snorted softly. "The difference between us and most of our fellow graduates is we became parents at seventeen. Now, we're eighteen and adults in the eyes of the law."

"The best part about our teen parenthood is our academics haven't suffered at all. It's all thanks to our school's teen parent program," Tommy pointed out.

"Mm-hmm," Kim whispered with a slow nod. She sighed contently. "We're determined to keep our academics looking great."

Tommy and Kim looked toward the other side of the street. They saw a young woman riding a bike. She shot them a dirty look. They tore their eyes away and gazed at the sidewalk.

"People's dirty looks may never go away, but at least we have been able to balance our lives a lot better than most of them do," Kim commented softly.

"Yep," Tommy said and scratched the back of his neck. He put his hand at his side. "Anyway, I hope Bulk and Skull don't show up and try to ruin the picnic."

Kim made a disgusted face as she looked at her fiancé. "Tell me about it. Those two don't know what good manners are." She mumbled inaudible words.

Tommy touched her shoulder. "At least Skull isn't pursing you anymore."

"Thank God," Kim said, sliding her hand over his. "Thanks for always being there for me, Handsome."

"The same goes for you," Tommy answered and planted a kiss to her forehead. "You will always be mine."

She giggled. "As you will always be mine."

Tommy saw his fiancée put her hand back on the handle. He put his at his side. They shifted their attention to the sidewalk. They started chatting about the time Rocky placed a whoopie cushion in Jason's chair during a study session at the Youth Center.


	3. Picnic, Rude Snob, and Come Home

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. I decided to have Tommy and Kim's baby as a boy because too many fics show them with girls. As for their second child, I haven't decided what it will be yet. I won't tell you. You will have to wait. I wanted to show them expecting another child because I thought it'd be nice to show them tackling the challenge of raising two children under the age of two before they were twenty. I thought it was time to show a man being stalked and harassed because there are few fics focusing on that. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Picnic/Rude Snob/Come Home

A blue jay scurried across the grass at Angel Grove Park twelve minutes later. It stopped near a bush and poked its beak into the ground. It pulled out an earthworm. A football flew downward, which scared it off. It hit the ground and rolled until it came to a stop underneath bush. Jason approached it and picked it up. He went to Zack's side and waved to Rocky, Kat, and Adam. Billy, Trini, and Tanya watched while sitting on a blanket. A picnic basket sat in the middle of it.

"Go long, Rocky!" Jason called.

Rocky nodded at his friend before breaking into a run. Jason threw the football very hard. He watched it fly a long distance. Rocky saw it heading toward the ground and upped his pace. He held out his arms. He managed to catch it. He skidded to a halt to wave it in the air.

"Great catch, Rocko!" Zack blurted out.

"Thanks, Zackman," Rocky replied with a smile. "You better start running. I'm throwing the bomb!"

Rocky tossed the football as hard as he could. Zack charged, watching it carefully. He jumped into the air and held out his arms. He caught it, landing gracefully. Jason, Rocky, Kat, and Adam went to him.

"Talk about a fantastic jump," Adam said with a laugh.

"It would've been cool if you flew away," Kat quipped and snickered under her breath.

Zack tossed his football into the air. He caught it. "Maybe I should drive my car so fast that I fly over a hill. Hyuk!"

"You're really goofy, Zack," Kat said, rolling her eyes.

"I think Rocky is goofier," Zack said, gazing toward Rocky.

"I agree," Kat said with pride as she looked at her boyfriend. "In fact, the honor of being the goofiest in this group should go to him."

"I don't know about that," Rocky said, turning to his girlfriend.

Kat smirked. "It's the truth. Get used to it."

Rocky blew a raspberry at Kat. He met Kat and Tanya when he stopped Veronica from harassing them at the coke dispenser while having lunch with his friends at McDonald's. He and Kat started dating in September 1995. Adam and Aisha followed a month later. The two couples occasionally went on double dates.

Rocky and Kat learned they might be expecting their first child in November 1996. Like Tommy and Kim, they were determined to raise it if it was true. Their friends and families pledged their support when they told them, especially their parents, his being Robbie and Nina and hers being Earl and Hilary. A home pregnancy test turned out to be negative, much to their relief.

Rocky pointed his finger in Kat's face and moved it in all directions. She followed it with her eyes. She pretended to get dizzy. He pinched her cheek while speaking baby talk. She pushed his hand aside before tweaking his nose. He smacked her in the back of her head, and she gave him a smack upside his in retaliation. Zack cleared his throat, causing them to look at him.

"Get ready, you three," Zack announced eagerly. "Here comes the bomb!"

Rocky, Kat, and Adam stepped backward ten paces. Zack threw the football their way. The trio started running as it sailed over their heads. Kat increased her stride. She held out her arms and caught it. She skidded to a halt. Rocky and Adam stopped beside her. They looked toward Jason and Zack.

"Here it goes, guys!" Kat yelled.

Jason and Zack started running as Kat threw the football. They increased their speed as it sailed over their heads. Suddenly, Aisha jumped out from behind a large boulder and caught it. She landed gracefully. Jason and Zack came to a halt. They had much surprise in their eyes. Rocky, Kat, and Adam joined them, appearing just as surprised.

"Aisha, I can't believe you did that!" Zack blurted out.

"I got you good, didn't I?" Aisha said with great pride. "You and Jason looked so surprised that your eyes might as well have popped out like slinkies." She giggled.

"Yeah, right," Jason said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, give us that football," Adam said firmly.

"You may have it back, Adam," Aisha said, smirking. "As long as you catch me first, that is!"

Aisha ran off with the football tucked under her arm. She squealed with great glee. Adam was right on her tail. Rocky decided to join him. Billy, Trini, and Tanya couldn't help but laugh.

"Aisha looks so cute with Rocky and Adam chasing her everywhere," Tanya said in awe.

"She sure does," Trini agreed and turned to Billy. "Do you remember when we used to chase each other all over the place like that?"

Billy gazed at her. "Oh, yes. We had a blast doing that. I was the master at being caught."

Trini smirked. "You might as well have been wearing a sign on your back that said, 'Come and get me!'"

Billy nudged Trini in the arm with his elbow. She retaliated with a smack to the back of his head. Tanya leaned back on her hands, feeling the wind in her hair. Her friends looked at her.

"There's nothing I love more than having a picnic in this park," Tanya commented.

"It's even better when it takes place on a beautiful day like today. Kat brought the food. It consists of ham sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, fruits, and vegetables," Trini added. "Of course, we haven't eaten because Tommy, Kim, and Caleb haven't gotten here yet."

"At least Jason, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha are passing the time by playing football," Billy said, looking toward the field along Trini and Tanya as Aisha threw the football toward Rocky, Kat, and Adam with Jason and Zack at her side. He saw Adam break into a run and hold out his arms to catch it. He smiled. "Aisha is a damn good football thrower."

"Why do I get this feeling you boys are going to teach Caleb how to play football?" Trini wondered.

"I get dibs on Caleb when he gets here," Tanya said with a big smirk on her face. She leaned forward and laid her hands in her lap.

"No, I get dibs on Caleb," Trini said, giving her friend a mock-glare.

"No way," Tanya yelled, turning to her.

"Yes way," Trini said, growling playfully.

"No way," Tanya hissed and blew a raspberry at her.

"Yes way," Trini commented.

"You and Tanya might as well slip into your pajamas, Trini, because both of you are dreaming," Aisha said, walking up to the trio along with Jason, Zack, Rocky, Kat, and Adam. She had the football in her hand. "I'm getting dibs on Caleb."

"Unh-unh. I'm getting dibs on him," Kat blurted out.

"The next person who says they're getting dibs on the baby will be on diaper-changing duty," a female voice warned sternly.

The entire group looked toward the sidewalk to see Tommy and Kim coming their way with Caleb. The baby held his mouse. Billy, Trini, and Tanya stood up. They, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha approached the young parents as Kim brought the stroller to a stop. Tommy stopped beside his fiancée.

"Hey, Mama, Papa. It's about time you got here," Jason said.

"What happened? Did Tommy forget that we were having a picnic?" Zack joked with a snicker.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Zack," Tommy replied sarcastically. He remembered how forgetful he used to be. It was rather embarrassing for him, especially when he overslept, causing him to be late for school. After Caleb was born, his memory improved drastically, mostly because the crying woke him up once every few hours. "Kim took a little longer than expected getting Caleb's stuff together."

Kim shrugged. "I wasn't sure which of Caleb's toys to take with him."

Trini looked at the baby along with the others. "Aw. He looks so cute with his little mouse."

"Come on, Caleb. Say mouse," Zack encouraged. He laughed when Caleb babbled and put the mouse's ear in his mouth. "I guess that qualifies as talking." He scratched his cheek.

"Let's see you talk like a baby, Zack," Adam said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Better yet, why don't we see you talk like a baby, Adam?" Aisha asked, touching his arm.

Adam mock-glared his girlfriend. "You're dreaming if you think I will do that."

Aisha smirked. "I know you like seeing me in your dreams."

Adam punched Aisha in the shoulder lightly. She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers in front of his face. He pushed it down. Tommy got the mouse. He unbuckled Caleb before taking him out of the stroller. Kim grabbed the bag and put it over her shoulder.

"What do you say we get lunch over with?" Tommy suggested.

"I say let's do it, bro," Jason responded.

"Just don't let Rocky eat all the food!" Zack yelled in great delight.

"Hey, you're just as big an eater as I am, Zack," Rocky said seriously as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but Kim is the biggest eater in our circle of friends right now. She's had so many weird cravings during both pregnancies that we've lost count," Zack pointed out.

"The weirdest happened to be ice cream with ketchup all over it. She's had it during both pregnancies," Billy mumbled, looking somewhat disgusted.

"I can't help my cravings, Billy," Kim said, throwing her hands upward. "Besides, men experience sympathy pregnancies when their partners are pregnant sometimes." She smirked. "They have the same symptoms such as morning sickness, nausea, fatigue, mood swings, weird cravings, etc."

"I hope that doesn't happen to me when Trini has my baby," Jason said, going over to Trini's side.

"The same goes for me with Aisha," Adam said, putting his arm around Aisha.

"That could've happened to me if Kat had turned out to be pregnant," Rocky whispered nervously as he gazed at Kat.

"I think you would've looked cute if that happened," Kat said, looking at him.

"Okay, okay. That's enough talking," Trini said, waving her hands in the air. "Let's get lunch over with before animals decide to have it."

Tommy took Caleb over to the blanket with Kim pushing the stroller right behind him. Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya were on her tail. The young parents stopped next to it, as did their friends. Kim parked the stroller. Everyone was about to get on the blanket when raucous laughter came out of nowhere. The entire group looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull coming their way. Bulk chewed gum.

"Well, well, if it isn't the goody-goods getting together for a picnic," Bulk taunted as he and Skull stopped close to the teens. He smacked his gum loudly, causing them to cringe.

"Bulk, don't you know it's rude to smack your gum?" Tanya asked seriously.

"Who cares if it's rude?" Bulk sneered. "I love chewing gum. I can blow big bubbles." He blew a big bubble in his gum. He popped it and used his tongue to pull it back into his mouth. "See?"

"That was a great big bubble, Bulkie," Skull said proudly and patted his best friend's shoulder.

"If Bulk blew a big enough bubble, he could float away—" Zack started.

"And take Skull for a ride!" Aisha finished.

The entire group laughed aloud. Bulk and Skull didn't look the least bit amused. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya grew quiet. Skull looked toward Tommy and Kim.

"Tommy, Kim, don't you two ever get tired of taking care of that baby?" Skull wondered.

Kim shook her head and adjusted the strap on the bag. "No, we don't, Skull. We are determined to raise the second baby as well."

"We do make time for ourselves," Tommy said, touching the top of Caleb's head. "We are actually going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Caleb will have fun with his grandparents and uncle like he always does," Jason commented.

"What was Tommy thinking when he got Kim pregnant twice?" Bulk asked rudely.

Aisha became angry. "Hey, that's none of your business, Bulk."

Adam hissed. "She's right. Tommy and Kim may not have planned for their children, but at least they have taken responsibility for them."

"Oh, you two made huge comebacks," Bulk taunted as he turned toward Adam and Aisha along with Skull. "How about a couple more?"

"On top of that, Adam is such a wimp. He's so shy that he can't even talk to anyone for ten minutes without blushing," Skull added.

"Adam may be shy, but he's far from being a wimp. He is a great fighter," Aisha said with pride. "In fact, all of us can fight just as well as he can."

"You two may not get detention as much as you used to, but you were the kings of that for a long time," Jason said, coming closer to the bullies. "Mr. Kaplan would've started charging both of you rent at the rate you were going."

Trini joined her boyfriend's side. "If you two are wise, you'll get out of here."

Jason gazed toward Caleb. "You guys don't want to scare an innocent little baby, do you?" He turned back to Bulk and Skull.

"Oh, we'll leave all right," Bulk said, looking at Jason and Trini. "After I do this, that is!"

Bulk started to lunge at Jason and Trini when he heard his tan pants rip. That stopped him in his tracks. He looked very embarrassed. The others started laughing raucously.

"It looks like you were too big for your pants, Bulk," Kat said.

"Maybe Skull is too big for his pants as well!" Rocky added.

The group upped the volume of their laughter somewhat. Bulk looked at Skull and motioned toward his backside. Skull stopped laughing and went behind him. He pulled his pants together. They turned around and walked away, only to trip and fall toward a mud puddle. Bulk hit it face first with Skull landing on top of him. Their rivals' laughter got even louder. Skull got off Bulk and watched him get to his knees. Bulk glared over his shoulder at the teens. His face and the top of his tan t-shirt were completely covered in mud.

"Now, that's what I call a mud mask," Aisha said and placed her hands on her sides.

"It's a good look on you, Bulk," Adam commented, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, shut up!" Bulk blurted out and looked at Skull. "Let's get out of here, you dimwit."

Bulk and Skull rose to their feet and walked away. They went around the mud puddle. They tripped again, but they kept their balance. They mumbled inaudible words. The teens ceased their laughter and looked at each other.

"Bulk and Skull should have their own TV show," Tommy said truthfully and gazed down at Caleb. "Isn't that right, little man?" He smiled when the baby cooed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on," Kim said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the blanket. "We should get lunch over with before we starve."

"I second that," Jason said, rubbing his stomach. "I just hope ants don't show up and try to take our food." He snickered.

"Jason, you've been watching too much _Tom and Jerry,_ " Trini scolded in playfulness.

"What can I say?" Jason said with a shrug. "I love that wacky cat-and-mouse team."

Trini smacked Jason in the shoulder. He gave her a kiss to her temple before patting it. She pinched his cheek, speaking baby talk. They heard laughing and looked at Caleb.

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you, Caleb?" Trini asked and let go of Jason.

"How about this?" Jason said and blew a raspberry at the baby, who squealed with glee. He smiled. "Yeah. You love that!"

Tommy shook his head. "Okay, bro. That's enough."

Tommy walked on the blanket, stopping close to the basket. He placed Caleb down and gave him the mouse. He seated himself beside him. Kim sat down next to him and placed the bag in front of her. Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya finished off the circle around the basket. They seated themselves. Everyone proceeded to get what food he or she wanted.

00000

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Kat were watching Billy, Aisha, Zack, and Tanya play Frisbee while sitting on the blanket two hours later. Caleb shook his plastic key ring. He sat in Jason's lap. Billy caught the Frisbee and tossed it toward Zack, who ran after it as it sailed over his head. The young dancer jumped to catch it. He landed gracefully. He looked toward Billy.

"Make a run for Billy! I'm throwing it long!" Zack called.

Billy gave his friend a thumbs-up and started running. Zack tossed the Frisbee toward him. Billy picked up his pace as it flew past him. He held out his hand, managing to catch it. He came to a halt to wave it in the air.

"Great catch, Billy!" Aisha yelled delightfully.

Billy chuckled. "Thanks, Sha. You better get going. I'm throwing it quite hard!"

Aisha nodded at the genius and started running. He threw it as hard as he could. She kept her eye on it. She jumped into the air, holding out her hand. She caught it. She landed very gracefully. Zack and Tanya raced to her.

"What an incredible jump, Sha," Zack complimented.

"Thanks, Zack," Aisha said, winking at him.

"If you had jumped any higher, you would've touched the sky," Tanya said, pointing her finger to the sky.

Aisha turned the Frisbee around twice. "Just like the elephants in _Miss Mary Mack._ I wouldn't have come back until the fourth of July."

Tanya showed thoughtfulness. "I wonder who came up with the line of the elephants jumping the fence and never coming back until the fourth of July."

"Who cares? I want to play some Frisbee," Aisha answered, shrugging. "Get going you two! I'm throwing it long!"

Zack and Tanya stepped back eleven paces. Aisha tossed the Frisbee toward them. The duo chased after it went over their heads. Tanya increased her stride. She held up her hand. She caught it before coming a halt. Zack stopped beside her. They looked toward Billy and Aisha.

"Here comes the discus, Aisha!" Tanya blurted out.

Aisha winked at her friend. She started running as Tanya threw the Frisbee very hard. She increased her stride after it sailed over her head. Suddenly, Adam jumped out from behind the same boulder to catch it. He landed gracefully. Aisha came to a halt, surprise flashing in her eyes. Billy, Zack, and Tanya joined her side. They were just as surprised as she was.

"Adam, I can't believe you did that!" Aisha yelled in much annoyance.

"Hey, I had to avenge that trick you played on Jason, Zack, Rocky, Kat, and me earlier, Aisha," Adam said, smirking. "I believe my ability to surprise people is better than yours is."

"Sure, it is. Now, give us that Frisbee!" Aisha demanded firmly.

"I will by throwing it to you," Adam responded with a soft snort. "Now, get going right now!"

Billy and Aisha broke into a run as Adam tossed the Frisbee. They increased their speed as it went over their heads. They leapt for it while holding out their hands. She managed to catch it. She landed on her feet, but he collided with the ground on his side. She looked down at him, a wide smirk showing on her face.

"Oh, what's the matter, Billy? You've fallen and can't get up?" Aisha taunted playfully.

"Yeah. It's all because of you!" Billy yelled in mock anger and rose to his feet.

Aisha moved the Frisbee in front of his face. "I should place whipped cream in this thing and put it in your face. Then I can say I pied you." She winked at him.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Then I will put it in your face."

"Hello, hello?" Aisha said, hitting him on top of his head with it. "Anybody home?"

"There is no here but Mr. Brain," Billy answered in a deep voice.

"I should put a bigger brain in your head," Aisha teased, putting it at her side.

"You can after I put a bigger one in yours," Billy retorted and blew a raspberry at her.

Aisha hit Billy in the shoulder with Frisbee. He grabbed it out of her hand and looked at Zack, Tanya, and Adam. He heaved it at them, and they charged as it went over their heads. Adam held out his hand, catching it. He, Zack, and Tanya came to a halt. He threw it back to Aisha, who caught it easily. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Kat let out light chuckles.

"Adam got his revenge on Aisha in a big way," Jason commented while rubbing Caleb's stomach.

Trini pulled her hair behind her neck. "No kidding. This time, it involved a Frisbee." She suppressed a yawn.

"Look on the bright side. The Frisbee didn't turn into a pie," Kat quipped.

"You're so silly, Kat," Rocky said as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Your silliness is way higher than mine is, Rocky. After all, you and Zack play more pranks on people than any of us do," Kat pointed out.

"Only because you make us," Rocky said, smirking widely.

"We don't make you two pull pranks. You do that on your own," Kat growled playfully as she looked at him.

"No, we don't," Rocky said while shaking his head.

"Yes, you do," Kat said, nodding rapidly.

"No, we don't," Rocky yelled.

Tommy scoffed in mock annoyance. "All right, that's enough! You both are being pains in the butt."

"Eh," Rocky said and snapped his fingers. He, his girlfriend, and friends watched Billy, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Tanya play Frisbee once more. Just then, an idea clicked in his head. "How about we join their game?"

"I'm in," Kat agreed and looked at the others. "Would any of you like to join us?"

"Not this time. I'm going to spend time with this little tiger," Jason said, grabbing Caleb and picking him up. He stood him on his feet.

"Me too," Trini said.

"Me three," Kim chimed, raising her hand.

"Me four," Tommy said with a snap of his fingers.

"Okay," Kat said and stood up along with Rocky.

"Just don't tell any dumb jokes while we are gone," Rocky added and made a funny noise.

"The only one who tells dumb jokes here is you, Rocky," Jason retorted playfully and sat Caleb back in his lap.

Rocky waved him off. "Whatever. Come on, Kat."

Rocky and Kat approached the others. The former went with Zack, Tanya, and Adam. The latter joined Billy and Aisha. Billy gave Kat the Frisbee. Kat tossed it very hard. Zack, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam charged after it sailed over their heads. Rocky held up his hand in which he managed to catch it. He tossed it back to Kat, who caught it easily. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini couldn't help but smile.

"They are having so much fun playing Frisbee," Tommy said delightfully.

"They sure are. When I was pregnant the first time, I wanted to join you and the others in the games you played in the park so badly. Unfortunately, my bulging belly made that impossible," Kim whispered regretfully and laid her head on his shoulder. She slipped her arm around his. "I will be dealing with another bulging belly before I know it."

"Look on the bright side," Tommy said, looking down at her. "You lost all your baby weight within three months the first time around. I don't know if you will lose it just as fast the second time around, but I hope so."

Kim touched her stomach. "Me too. Almost all of the baby weight was actually water weight. It's no wonder I lost it so quickly."

"I hope I'm as lucky as you were in losing the baby weight when I have my and Jason's baby," Trini whispered, swallowing hard.

Jason yawned. "Every woman feels that way."

Trini looked toward Caleb, who shook his key ring. He let out small babbles before putting it in his mouth.

"Come here, little tiger," Trini said, taking the baby from Jason. She stood him on his feet in her lap after he took the key ring out of his mouth. "Who's a handsome boy? Who's a handsome boy?"

Trini kissed Caleb's cheek, which made him squeal in great glee. She moved him upward. He shook his key ring while laughing. She brought him back down to her eye level. He dropped the key ring on the blanket and touched her face with both hands.

"That baby loves touching faces," Jason said, smiling warmly.

"Unfortunately, the hair-pulling stage is not far off," Trini mumbled, chuckling nervously. She turned Caleb around and sat him in her lap.

Kim tensed a bit. "It's not just hair he will pulling on. He will be pulling on other things too."

Trini looked at her best friend. "Imagine if Caleb pulled off Mr. Kaplan's toupee in the middle of a public area. Our principal would be so embarrassed."

"He'd jokingly say he'd give the baby detention if that happened again," Tommy said with a snicker.

"He always tells us he will make us do exercises before sending us to detention if he catches us in the hall without hall passes," Jason said, shrugging.

"Mr. Kaplan might be strict, but he means well," Trini commented honestly.

Tommy snapped his fingers. "Ditto."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini focused their attention on Caleb, who placed his hands over his mouth. Jason snapped his fingers three times, getting his attention. He grabbed his ears and stuck out his tongue. He moved his head from side to side. Caleb laughed at him.

00000

Caleb squealed with great delight as Jason imitated a donkey's braying an hour later. He shook his arms about. Jason stood up with a light grunt. He got on his hands and kicked at the air backward three times. Caleb laughed, as did Tommy, Kim, and Trini. Jason rose to his full height and seated himself beside Trini.

"Caleb, watch me drive a car," Jason said and acted as if he were buckling up. "I'm going to burn rubber!"

Jason pretended to insert a key and turn it. He imitated a starting engine and curled his hands into fists as if he were grabbing a steering wheel. He moved his arms to the left and made engine sounds. He turned them right before bringing them to the center. He stepped on the blanket. He made the sound of screeching tires, which caused Caleb to laugh. Tommy, Kim, and Trini clapped.

"You're the best imaginary driver, Jason," Kim said.

"Aren't I always?" Jason commented in much pride.

Tommy leaned back on his hands. "Too bad you couldn't actually drive off. You'd look so cool going across the park."

Trini jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "With smoke trailing behind you."

"I'll be burning rubber when we go out to dinner next Saturday night," Jason said with a big smile on his face. "You can count on that."

Trini smacked Jason on the shoulder. She got a smack to hers from him in retaliation. They and the others heard loud laughter. They looked toward the field to see Rocky and Adam chasing Kat and Aisha everywhere. Billy and Zack did the same with Tanya. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini gazed at Caleb.

"Someday, you and your brother or sister will be chasing other children around, little one," Trini whispered and took Caleb's hands into hers.

"I bet you will be the king of catching others," Jason added.

"You were so active during my first pregnancy. There were nights where you were moving so much that I couldn't get to sleep," Kim commented in some annoyance.

"Mommy and I remedied that by putting headphones on her stomach and playing soothing music to lull you to sleep," Tommy said lovingly.

"Boy, did it make you go to sleep," Kim said delightfully.

Tommy smirked. "In fact, I think we heard you snoring a few times."

Kim turned to him. "No, that was you snoring."

"Okay. I admit that was me snoring, but at least I don't do it too loudly," Tommy said and mumbled inaudible words. He placed his hand on Kim's stomach after she removed hers. "Besides, I honestly believe this baby will be as active as Caleb was."

"Then we'll use headphones to lull it to sleep," Kim answered with a laugh. She and her fiancé glanced at their friends. "How about we feed Jason and Trini enchanted apples, so we can see them fall asleep and hear them snore?"

"You can feed us those apples on one condition," Jason said, holding up a finger.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

Trini snickered softly. "You have to kiss us awake."

"It's a deal," Kim said, giving a thumbs-up to the couple.

"I hope those kisses don't happen for a long time," a female voice said snobbishly.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini cringed badly and looked over their shoulders to see Veronica standing a short distance away. Tommy, Kim, and Jason rose to their feet. Kim approached Trini, who gave Caleb to her. Trini stood up with a light grunt. Billy, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Tanya gathered around their friends.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Jason demanded.

"I was on a walk when I noticed you had set up a little picnic here. I have a right to be in the park," Veronica answered and approached the group.

"No one said you didn't, but that doesn't give you the right to stick your nose in other people's business," Trini said, narrowing her eyes at the young woman.

"I can poke my nose into someone else's business if I want because I'm rich. It's all thanks to my father's car dealership. That makes me better than you are. All of you are losers. Kim's family may be rich due to her father's law firm, but she is a loser because she hangs out with all of you," Veronica commented.

Kat huffed. "Just because we don't have a ton of money doesn't make us losers. Nor does it make you better than we are."

"So you say," Veronica sneered. "The biggest loser here is Tommy. He works at the Youth Center. He may make more money now because he is the assistant manager, but it's only part-time at twenty hours a week. That is so pathetic." She appeared disgusted.

"Hey, I may not make a lot of money at my job, but at least it allows me to provide for my children," Tommy retorted fiercely.

"Our parents might help with our children, but we don't want to rely on them for every little thing. Tommy's job will become full-time after graduation. I'm working on my novel. Once I get a book deal, then I will be making some real money," Kim said courageously.

Veronica glared at Caleb. "While you're providing for that little brat, I will be going to college to become a lawyer. I will start my own law firm and make tons of money."

"Caleb isn't a brat. He is a wonderful baby. Tommy and Kim were very courageous to take on teen parenthood," Tanya said, appearing frustrated.

"They could've decided to give their children up for adoption, but they didn't. They were determined to raise them," Zack said, clearing his throat.

"On top of that, college isn't for everyone, Veronica," Billy pointed out.

"Ernie never went to college, but that doesn't make him a failure. He's been successful at running the Youth Center," Adam commented.

Aisha gave a sharp nod. "That's right."

"Ernie might have a successful business going, but he's not making huge amounts of money," Veronica replied and turned toward the others.

"None of us need tons of money to make us happy. True happiness comes from friends," Rocky said.

"A friend is something you lack, young lady," Kat said seriously.

"Who would want a spoiled brat like you for a friend?" Adam asked.

Veronica mouthed Adam's sentence in a mocking manner. Jason scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You just can't resist mocking people, can you?" Jason asked angrily.

"No, I can't. I enjoy doing that," Veronica leered. "Anyway, Ernie needs to replace those whale and dolphin murals he put up last year with plain colors like he had before. They look so dumb."

"People like the murals, Veronica. They enjoy looking at them," Trini retorted.

"Not to mention people love whales and dolphins," Kim added.

"Just like those trainers love those stupid orcas, pseudorcas, dolphins, and belugas they train for a living at the Angel Grove Aquarium. Who wants to swim with a bunch of fish?" Veronica hissed.

"Orcas are mammals, not fish. The same goes for whales and dolphins," Billy said and put his hands on his sides.

"So says the genius," Veronica said sarcastically. "I think you need to grow a clone, Billy. You'll need a brain transplant if you lose your smarts."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Billy replied, looking a little angry.

"It's so ironic. You had few friends and couldn't even harm a bug when you started Angel Grove High, but you've become popular since you ditched your glasses and learned to fight," Veronica said and crossed her arms.

"My friends were responsible for my turnaround. They showed me there was no shame in being smart," Billy commented.

"You never learned to respect others," Tommy said bluntly.

"You drive away any friends you do make," Jason added.

"So?" Veronica snapped.

"There's no so about it, Veronica. You're alone. You will be for the rest of your life because that's what happens to snobs. They have nobody but themselves to blame," Jason growled.

"We shall see," Veronica hissed. "By the way, I'm not alone. I still have my parents. I love them."

"Only because they spoil you so much," Zack scoffed.

Veronica turned on her heel and walked away. She bumped into a young woman walking down the sidewalk without excusing herself. The woman stopped in her tracks and stared after her in irritation. She resumed walking. Everyone shook his or her heads in disbelief.

"I swear, Veronica has no sense of civility whatsoever," Zack mumbled.

"She's the biggest snob I've ever seen in my life," Tanya whispered bitterly.

"She holds her nose so high that she'd drown if it started pouring down rain," Adam said in a blunt manner.

"She'll have a crick in her neck for holding it high for so long," Aisha commented, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes," Adam agreed.

The group shared a laugh. Tommy and Kim looked down at Caleb, who let out a long yawn. They turned to the others, regret showing in their eyes.

"I hate to say this, guys, but Tommy and I need to get home," Kim muttered.

"We really enjoyed spending the afternoon with all of you," Tommy said, warmth echoing in his voice.

"Hey, it was your idea, bro," Jason said in happiness. "It was a great one."

"I hope all of us can have another picnic in the park soon," Adam added and clasped his hands together.

Tommy smiled. "So do Kim and I."

Kim waved at the others. "Bye, guys."

Tommy went over to the blanket and grabbed the baby bag. He got the key ring and mouse to put them inside. Kim headed over to the stroller and placed Caleb in it. She buckled him up and moved aside as her fiancé came to her side and put the bag over the handle.

Tommy pushed the stroller toward the sidewalk with Kim right behind him. They started going down it. They looked over their shoulders. They waved to their friends, whom gave them waves of their own. They shifted their attention toward the sidewalk.

"Whoo! What a day," Tommy whispered somewhat tiredly.

"You're telling me," Kim answered, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Who would've thought Bulk, Skull, and Veronica would show up today?"

"I know. You can never predict when those three will show up," Tommy mumbled irritatingly. "This is especially true for Veronica. Her mouth is so big that you can fit a truck in it."

"Or a blue whale," Kim said, snickering to herself.

"Something tells me that Veronica will marry and divorce several times," Tommy commented, rubbing his nose.

"That is if any guy will want her," Kim said, shrugging.

"You know what they say, 'Love is blind,'" Tommy said, moving his hands apart a little bit. "Money doesn't buy happiness, but it does make misery easier to live with."

"Yep," Kim agreed. They started talking about the time Caleb started rolling over on his own.

00000

In the Hart residence's kitchen thirteen minutes later, Caroline was pouring orange juice into a glass. She stopped when it was nearly full. She put the jug in the refrigerator before slamming it shut. She sipped a little bit of her juice and walked over to the sink window. She watched a house sparrow fly past it. She headed over to the bar and set her juice on the counter. She heard footsteps and saw Mark coming into the kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Hey, honey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself," he answered and came to her side. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Caroline said honestly. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fine too," Mark commented, smiling widely.

"If your smile gets any wider, it will stay on your face for the rest of your life," Caroline quipped and giggled softly.

"I don't mind my smile staying on my face permanently," Mark said with pride. "After all, a smile is way better than a frown is."

He ruffled her hair before squeezing her neck. He laughed at her pulling his hand away and putting it at his side.

"I hope Tommy, Kim, and Caleb had a nice time with their friends at their picnic," Mark said in warmness.

"I do too. They deserve to spend quality time with their friends. They don't get to do that as much as they used to. They'll spend even less time with them once the new baby is born," Caroline commented, seriousness showing in her voice.

"I'm so proud of them for taking responsibility for their children. With the help of their friends and families, they will grow up to be fine young people," Mark said, happiness radiating from his face.

She held up a finger. "I have little doubt that Tommy and Kim will teach the children to take precautions if they decide to become sexually active when they are teens. They don't need to become grandparents in their thirties."

He cleared his throat. "It wasn't uncommon for parents to become grandparents in their thirties in the old days. It was normal for teens to marry and have children as soon as they could."

"Yes, but teen marriage is frowned upon now. Tommy and Kim get dirty looks from other people because they are engaged," Caroline muttered, frowning. "In their eyes, getting married in your teens says, 'You just got knocked up.' They have the right to disapprove, though."

"At least Tommy and Kim aren't letting people's disapproval bother them," Mark pointed out.

"No, they aren't," Caroline agreed. "If someone says something mean to them, they should put their feet up their asses."

Mark winked at her. "Ditto."

She pinched his cheek and spoke baby talk. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off. He placed it at her side.

"Tommy and Kim will be so surprised when we tell them his parents are coming over to have Pizza Hut with us tonight," she said excitedly.

"It was your idea to have pizza for dinner and to invite Matt and Vicky over," he replied.

Caroline chuckled. "Yep. Kyle is taking a nap right now, so he won't see Tommy and Kim—"

Mark and Caroline heard the front door being unlocked. They walked to the doorway to see Tommy opening it and entering with the stroller and the bag in his hand. They watched him place the former next to the doorway. Tommy moved aside, allowing Kim to come in cradling a sleeping Caleb against her chest. He closed the door and locked it. The young parents approached the coffee table. Mark and Caroline walked up to them.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Kim greeted, smiling lightly.

"We're home," Tommy added, setting the bag down.

"It's nice to see you three home," Mark said, chuckling to himself. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, we did, though we had unfortunate encounters with our three least favorite people," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Bulk, Skull, and Veronica," Caroline said with a scoff. "Why am I not surprised?" She mumbled inaudible words.

"No kidding," Mark said, blowing a raspberry. "Someone needs to give those three kicks to their butts." He hissed. "They deserve it."

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "Anyway, I was wondering how you two would feel if we had Pizza Hut for dinner tonight. I invited Tommy's parents over."

"Really?" Tommy asked in much surprise.

"Yes," Caroline said, nodding rapidly.

"That sounds awesome," Tommy said excitedly.

"I'm all for it," Kim whispered and looked down at Caleb. "I'm going to put this guy in his crib. After that, we'll talk about the rest of the picnic in the kitchen."

"Okay," Mark said with a nod.

Tommy snorted and picked up the bag. He and Kim headed upstairs while singing a scat. They returned to Mark and Caroline three minutes later. All four of them headed into the kitchen.


	4. Showing Up and Coming to the Rescue

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over twenty-five reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, AvalonBay, Toxic Wednesday, RaptorZeroOne, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Showing Up/Coming to the Rescue

A teen boy walked down the sidewalk two hours later. He was chewing gum. He blew a big bubble in it. He popped it and used his tongue to get it back into his mouth. He looked toward the other side of the street to see forty-five-year-old Matt and forty-eight-year old Vicky walking the other way. The couple gazed at him and waved to him. He gave them a wave of his own. All three focused their attention on their respective sidewalks.

Matt slipped his hands inside his pockets and clicked his tongue three times. Being Caucasian, he was rather pale. He was as tall as Tommy was, though he wasn't as muscular. His brown hair was in the style of a buzz cut. His face had no wrinkles whatsoever, and his eyebrows had scars above them. Freckles were underneath his hazel eyes. His right hand had a scar across it.

Vicky snorted. As a Caucasian, she was somewhat tanned. She was tall for a woman and was rather lean. Her long, straight brown hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Her face had wrinkles here and there. Her blue eyes had scars underneath them. Her left hand had a scar going from the top to the bottom of the palm. She snapped her fingers while singing nonsense. She began moving from side to side. Matt looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You just had to start dancing and singing nonsense, did you?" he asked.

"What can I say? It's fun to sing nonsense and dance while walking," she answered. "You want to join in?"

"No, thanks. I prefer walking," Matt said, shaking his head and looking ahead.

"Aw! You ruined my fun!" Vicky whined and began fake crying.

"Turn off the waterworks. I'm not changing my mind," Matt said

"I'm glad you didn't say ain't. It's annoying hearing it all the time," Vicky grumbled and stuck her tongue out of the right side of her mouth. She made a funny noise. She pulled it back in and resumed walking.

"No shit, Sherlock. We hear that word even from college-educated people. It's like they can't stop saying it, despite taking grammar lessons in both high school and college," Matt hissed irritatingly.

"I do admit that it's fun saying ain't sometimes," Vicky said honestly.

"Ain't isn't a word. I ain't going to say it," Matt said in a singsong voice.

"Nice singsong voice," Vicky said with much pride.

"Why, thank you. Remember that I have the best singsong voice in Angel Grove," Matt said smugly.

"Don't be smug," she warned sternly and pointed her finger in his face. "It will bite you on the ass big time." She reached behind him and pinched his butt.

"You are so naughty," he teased.

"And proud of it," Vicky said, smiling widely. "Don't even think of changing me."

"I would never do that," Matt said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You are my naughty little angel."

He planted a kiss to her temple. He rubbed her arm gently as they upped their pace somewhat.

"I'm looking forward to eating dinner and spending time with the rest of our family," Vicky said excitedly.

"I am too. Caroline was so sweet to invite us over to eat Pizza Hut pizza," Matt yelled cheerfully. "Pizza Hut, makin' it great!"

She giggled. "I love that slogan. It's my favorite thing about Pizza Hut."

He became curious. "I wonder who came up with the idea of leaving the G off making in that slogan."

"Beats me," Vicky said, shrugging.

"Yeah. Who cares if they did? It doesn't make me love the slogan any less," Matt commented.

"The same goes for me," Vicky responded, clapping three times. "I'm glad Caroline said she would order cheese pizza. That is my favorite kind."

"That was Kevin's favorite kind too in _Home Alone._ He seemed to be hooked on it because he ordered it himself just before the pizza delivery guy's second appearance," Matt pointed out.

"He fooled the guy into thinking he was talking to an adult when he was actually talking to Johnny in _Angels With Filthy Souls._ That was the same movie Frank wouldn't let him watch," Vicky said.

"You won't believe this, but Frank was supposed to be the mastermind behind the burglary at the McCallister residence in the original script," Matt said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Vicky showed shock. "Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. It's true. I was looking for stuff about _Home Alone_ on the internet when I came across that tidbit of information," Matt explained.

"That is so cool," Vicky squealed gleefully. "I hope Tommy and Kim will let Caleb watch the _Home Alone_ movies when he is old enough."

Matt smiled. "Me too, honey. Me too."

Matt and Vicky came to a halt at the stop sign. They watched two cars pass them in opposite directions in front of them, followed by two bikers.

"I am so amazed at how well Tommy and Kim have taken on teen parenthood. It's not easy juggling going to school and raising a baby. For Tommy, he has his part-time job to contend to as well," Vicky said seriously.

"Kids are not cheap. When they need something, you have to get it," Matt said, sighing heavily. "It is estimated parents spend over two hundred thousand dollars on their children by the time they turn eighteen today. It was a lot less when we were young."

"There were many good and bad things about the old days. On the upside, people were very neighborly. They looked out for each other and their children. On the downside, the average lifespan was only sixty years old. Many children died in infancy. Many diseases were lethal," Vicky explained.

"Crime did happen a lot in the old days. You never heard of the crimes happening unless they made the papers. In many cases, they never did. That gave many people a false sense of security," Matt commented.

Vicky ran her fingers through her ponytail. "They were shocked when they found they were not immune to violent crime."

Matt yawned. "Yep."

The couple walked across the street. They increased their walking speed once they reached the side walk. They saw the Hart residence coming into view on their left. They approached the front door. Matt rang the doorbell. He and his wife heard it unlock and open, revealing Tommy.

"Hey, son," Matt and Vicky greeted, big smiles crossing their faces.

"Hey yourself, Mom, Dad," Tommy said, hugging his parents. He pulled back to look at them. "Did you have a nice walk over here?" He snickered.

"We sure did," Matt answered.

"Great," Tommy said in happiness. "Come on in. Kim and Caleb are right in here. I'll call the others." He looked toward the stairs. "Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, Kyle, my parents are here!"

"We'll be right down, Tommy!" Mark called.

"I'm ordering the pizza right now!" Caroline added.

Tommy stepped aside, allowing his parents to come in. He closed the door and locked it. Matt and Vicky made their way toward Kim, who sat on the couch and had Caleb in her lap. The young mother stood up, and the baby cooed softly. She walked over to Matt and Vicky as they stopped before the coffee table.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," Kim greeted, touching the top of Caleb's head. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," Vicky answered and looked at her grandson. "The same goes for you, Caleb."

"Come on. Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa," Matt encouraged. Caleb babbled, causing him to chuckle. "I guess that qualifies as talking."

"For sure," Vicky agreed. She laughed when Caleb reached for her. "Yeah. Come to Grandma."

Kim gave her son to Vicky. Caleb squealed in delight when his grandmother kissed his cheek. He looked her in the eye. He touched her face with both of his hands. Tommy joined his fiancée's side. Footsteps caught everyone's attention. The entire group looked up to see Mark and Kyle coming down the stairs.

"Hey there, Mark, Kyle," Matt greeted as the duo approached him and Vicky.

"Hey yourself, Matt," Mark responded. "It's great to see you and Vicky."

Kyle showed pride. "The same goes for me."

"It's great to see you and your father too, Kyle," Vicky commented, winking at the boy.

"If you want to know about Caleb, he stunk up the nursery an hour ago. Tommy and Kim nearly fainted while changing him," Kyle said, a snicker coming out of his mouth.

Vicky looked at Caleb with mock anger. "You naughty boy! How dare you make your parents nearly faint!"

"You need to be put in timeout," Matt said, shaking his finger at his grandson. "It shall be until you are five years old!"

Caleb put his fist in his mouth and chewed on it. Matt smiled and kissed the top of his head. Footsteps caused everyone to look up. The group saw Caroline coming down the stairs.

"I ordered four pizzas, including a cheese pizza. They will be ready in twenty minutes. Tommy is going to pick them up," Caroline said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "They cost twenty-four dollars and sixty cents."

"Great. By the way, it's great to see you Caroline," Vicky said, smiling.

"Back at you and Matt, Vicky," Caroline answered, winking at the couple. "Why don't we chat in the kitchen for a few minutes before Tommy leaves?"

The others voiced their agreement. The entire group headed into the kitchen. Caleb's soft coos could be heard.

00000

Tommy pulled his white van into the somewhat full parking lot of Pizza Hut twenty-five minutes later. He parked in a space next to the entrance. He switched off the engine before getting out. He looked at it. The van happened to be a Toyota. It was somewhat faded and had a scratch underneath the handle on the driver's side. A slight dent could be seen in the middle of the door on the passenger's side.

Tommy went inside. He passed an employee mopping the floor. He took great care not to step on the wet spot. He approached the second of four cash registers. He tapped his foot before clicking his tongue twice. A cashier walked up to him, smiling at him. He gave her a smile in return. He placed his hand on the counter.

"Good evening, young sir. What can I get you today?" the cashier asked.

"I'm here to pick up four pizzas. The last name is Hart," Tommy answered.

"Okay," the cashier said and typed in the surname given. "That's a sausage pizza, pepperoni pizza, cheese pizza, and supreme pizza, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy answered.

"All righty then," the cashier said and typed in the price. "That will be twenty-four dollars and sixty cents."

Tommy grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He opened and pulled out a twenty and a ten. He gave them to the cashier, who typed in the amount given. She got his change.

"Five dollars and forty cents is your change," the cashier announced, giving him his change. "I'll be right back."

The cashier went toward the back while humming a sweet tune. Tommy placed the money in his wallet. He closed it and put it back in his pocket. He dug the toe of his blue sneaker into the floor. She returned with the four pizzas three minutes later.

"Here are your pizzas," the cashier said, giving the young man the pizzas. "Thank you. Have a nice night. I hope you and your family enjoy the pizzas."

"I believe we will," Tommy replied, grabbing the pizzas. "Thanks for bringing them to me."

"Anytime," the cashier said sweetly.

Tommy headed outside to his van while whistling to himself. He went around to the passenger's side to put the pizzas there. He returned to the driver's side and rubbed his hands together. He began to sing nonsense. He was about to get in when screaming caught his attention.

Tommy looked over his shoulder to see a carjacker with his arm around a nineteen-year-old woman's throat. Their backs were to him. The woman was next to the driver's side of a red car. The car happened to be a Mercedes. It looked new. However, it had a tiny smudge of paint on the driver's side underneath the handle. Being Caucasian, she was rather pale. She was tall for a woman and had long black hair and brown eyes. Her frame was lean.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the woman begged.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want the keys to your gorgeous car. Hand them over!" the carjacker demanded.

The woman whimpered and reached into her pocket. Tommy went over and grabbed the carjacker. He pulled him away from her. He threw him hard. The carjacker stumbled backward, but he regained his footing. He glared at Tommy, who formed a defensive stance.

"Did your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interfere with other people's business?" the carjacker asked.

"Did your mother ever tell you that you're supposed to be respectful toward women?" Tommy retorted.

"You're going to pay for interfering with me!" the carjacker snarled. "You can count on that!"

The carjacker raced at Tommy, yelling like a maniac. Tommy jumped out of the way. He rolled to his feet quickly. The carjacker skidded to a halt and looked at him. He turned toward and ran for him. Tommy stopped him in his tracks by punching him in the face. He performed five uppercuts and gave him two kicks to his stomach. The carjacker stumbled backward, but he regained his footing and went for him again. A teen couple was watching the fight unfold from their car three spaces down.

Tommy stopped the carjacker once more with another punch to the face. He aimed for it again. The carjacker caught his fist in his hand. He twisted his arm, making him cry out in pain. He flipped him over on his back. He came down with his elbow, but Tommy rolled aside, causing him to miss. He straightened his arm to avoid hurting it as he hit the pavement on his side.

The carjacker saw Tommy come to his feet. He stood up and charged toward him, growling as if he were a bear. He rushed his fist forward. Tommy caught it in his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He groaned when the carjacker punched him in the face. This caused the former to lose his grip on the latter. The carjacker grabbed a fistful of his hair. He jerked his head back, relishing at his painful cries.

Tommy punched the carjacker in the face, forcing him to let go. The carjacker stumbled backward with a loud groan. He recovered and raced toward him. Tommy slammed his fist in between the eyes. He swept his opponent's feet out from underneath him by swinging his arm at them. The carjacker ended up on his back. Tommy jammed his elbow into his chest, immobilizing him. He stood up, looking very satisfied. The woman approached Tommy, who looked at her. Shocked expressions crossed their faces.

"Tommy Oliver?" the woman said.

"Jenna Leary?" Tommy responded.

Just then, two police officers came out of the restaurant. Tommy and Jenna looked at them.

"Officers, come here!" Tommy called as Jenna joined his side. The officers approached them.

"What's going on?" the first officer asked curiously.

"This man attempted to carjack me," Jenna said, gesturing toward the carjacker. She looked toward Tommy. "He managed to stop him."

"I saw the whole thing happen," the boy said, walking to the group along with the girl.

"I did too," the girl added.

"Oh, really?" the second officer said and looked down at the carjacker. "You are in big trouble, sir."

The officers grabbed the carjacker and forced him to his feet. They went behind him. They pulled his arms behind his back. The first officer got out his handcuffs and put them around the wrists. The carjacker looked at him with an angry expression on his face.

"You are under arrest," the first officer said.

"You have the right to remain silent," the second officer commented. "Anything you say…"

The officers continued giving the carjacker his Miranda rights as they took him toward their car, which was located at the edge of the parking lot. The teens went over to their car to get a few things. Jenna gazed at Tommy.

"Jenna, I didn't know you had moved to Angel Grove," Tommy said.

"Actually, I didn't move here. I moved to Los Angeles two years ago. Dad decided to move his car dealership there," Jenna explained.

"Oh, really?" Tommy said in surprise.

Jenna suppressed a yawn. "Yeah. He felt it was time for a change in climate. He was getting tired of the very hot summers. I'm attending Angel Grove University as a freshman. My parents were uncertain about me attending it at first, but they relented after I informed them how safe it was. You know they've always been overprotective of me due to hearing about all the bad stuff happening to kids."

Tommy shrugged. "At least they care about you. Many parents couldn't care less about their children. They let them do whatever they want."

"Some of the kids we went to school with were spoiled brats. Their parents gave them everything, but they never appreciated it," Jenna said and mumbled inaudible words.

"Angel Grove has its fair share of spoiled brats. There is one named Veronica Lloyd. She puts down everyone who isn't rich like her at my school. Her father runs a car dealership. He is great at what he does," Tommy commented, running his hand over his hair.

She laughed sarcastically. "I'm sure it'd be a joy to meet her."

Tommy gave a shrug. Jenna stretched her arms above her head and emitted a small yawn. She put them at her sides.

"Thank you for helping me," Jenna said gratefully. "You did a great job fighting off that carjacker. I can see your karate skills have gotten even better."

"That's what happens when you practice. It's my senior year at Angel Grove High. I'm hoping to attend Angel Grove University in the future," Tommy explained and pressed his lips together.

"Oh, I see. I'm studying to become a nurse," Jenna said.

"That's cool," Tommy whispered in awe. He heard her chuckle. "What?"

"It's just so interesting that two exes who haven't seen each other in nearly four years would have an encounter in a Pizza Hut parking lot," Jenna squeaked delightfully.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "It's not every day that happens."

"No, it doesn't," Jenna said, clearing her throat. "Fate often has plans."

Tommy was about to say something else when the officers walked up to him and Jenna. The teen couple came to the group. They put their hands behind their backs.

"We need to file a report of what happened here," the first officer said seriously.

"Are you all willing to give us all the details of the attempted carjacking?" the second officer added.

"Yes, we are," Jenna responded.

"I need to call my dad and tell him I will be a little late with our pizzas," Tommy said, grabbing his cellphone from his pocket. "I'm calling his cellphone because he could be outside and not able to hear the house phone."

The officers looked at Jenna, who started giving details about what she was doing before the attempted carjacking. Tommy started dialing Matt's cellphone number, which happened to be 862-9432.


	5. A Little Bit of This and That

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over fifty reviews. I didn't think it would happen that fast, but I am glad it did. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, AvalonBay, Toxic Wednesday, RaptorZeroOne, SpecialK92, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, Angel Grove High school will make its appearance in the chapter after the next one. I can't wait to introduce some of its teachers and principal. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: A Little Bit of This and That

In the Hart residence's living room, Matt, Vicky, Caroline, and Kyle were watching Mark act as if he were a chimpanzee. The former two were on the couch while the latter two were in the armchairs. All four of them couldn't help but smile. Matt scratched his nose.

Mark swept his hands underneath his armpits while chittering softly. He stopped before letting out a small yawn. He pretended to pick a stick up off the floor. He started screeching and acting as if he were hitting the coffee table. He became quiet and still. He acted as if he put his stick down before scratching his head. He chittered quietly. Matt, Vicky, Caroline, and Kyle applauded him.

"Nice job at being a chimp, honey," Caroline said and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks," Mark said, standing tall and proud.

"If you were a real chimp, I have no doubt you could break that coffee table in half by beating it with your fists," Matt commented.

Mark smiled widely. "I'll do that as long as Kyle does it along with me."

Kyle shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I do think so," Mark replied and nodded rapidly.

Matt rose to his feet. "While you two argue, I'm going to get something to drink."

Vicky joined him. "Me too."

Matt and Vicky headed into the kitchen, where Kim was feeding Caleb strained bananas from a jar while he sat in the high chair. They approached the refrigerator. Vicky opened it and grabbed a diet coke. Matt got a diet sprite. She closed it with a slam. They heard laughter and went to the doorway. They could see Mark giving Kyle a noogie.

"Those two are so silly," Vicky said warmly.

"They can't get enough of goofing around with each other," Matt said and opened his sprite. He took a long sip.

"They goof around with you just as much as they do with each other," Vicky pointed out.

"Yeah, but they usually start it," Matt said. He watched his wife open her coke and take a small sip. He smirked. "What's the matter, you can't take a long sip like I can?"

"Hey, I don't want to drink too much coke before dinner. I'd be bolting for the bathroom every five minutes," Vicky explained, eyeing her husband.

"Look on the bright side," Kim said, feeding Caleb a spoonful of bananas. She watched him swallow them. "You two never had to deal with your son giving you a shower."

Kim looked toward her future-in-laws with a smile. Matt and Vicky went to her side. They sipped small amounts of their drinks. Caleb put his hands on his cheeks while babbling.

"You're so right, Kim," Vicky said, touching the top of her grandson's head.

"It'd be nice if more people would adopt older children. They'd never have to deal with feeding them in the middle of the night or changing their dirty diapers," Matt commented.

"Yes, but most people want babies. They see them as the cutest things in the world," Kim whispered, feeding Caleb more bananas.

Just then, waves came out of nowhere. He realized it was his cellphone. He grabbed it from his pocket. He saw the number was 584-5552. He recognized it as Tommy's cellphone number. He was confused. Caleb swallowed the bananas.

"I wonder what Tommy is calling for," Matt said and pressed his lips together.

Vicky looked at him. "Tommy has called?"

"I hope he's not trying to play a prank or something," Kim said.

Matt put the cellphone to his ear. "Tommy, I didn't expect you to call. What's going on?" He showed surprise at what Tommy said. "Oh, really?"

Vicky and Kim looked at Matt, who walked to the phone. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle came into the kitchen. All five of them listened to him talk to Tommy. They saw him nod and run his hand over his hair. Matt hung up and slipped his cellphone in his pocket. He returned to his wife's side.

"Tommy is going to be a little late getting home. He stopped a carjacker from taking a car that belonged to a young woman. He is giving police officers details about it. You won't believe who the woman was," Matt said.

"Who?" Kim wondered.

"It was his ex-girlfriend, Jenna Leary," Matt replied.

The others felt their jaws drop. They thought Matt was joking, but they quickly realized he wasn't. They heard him chuckle softly.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. Jenna is in Angel Grove," Matt said, giving a shrug.

"Oh, we believe it, Mr. Oliver," Kim admitted and emitted a soft snort. "It just came out of nowhere. That's all." She snickered.

"Tommy said Jenna moved to Los Angeles two years ago. Her father had gotten tired of San Antonio's hot summers and decided it was time for a change in climate. She is attending Angel Grove University as a freshman," Matt explained.

"Who would've thought two exes who hadn't seen each other in nearly four years would have an encounter in a Pizza Hut parking lot?" Caroline asked and giggled.

"Who would've thought my son would go up against a carjacker?" Matt whispered in a warm voice.

"He was in the right place at the right time," Vicky added proudly. "I'm sure Jenna was grateful to him for defending her."

"He said she was very grateful to him," Matt said, smiling widely. "I know we did the right thing letting him take those karate lessons during his childhood."

"I can never forget Tommy breaking into a series of karate moves in front of Bulk and Skull when I first met him. He never hit them, but he scared them. Bulk wanted to teach him a lesson for interfering with him and Skull, but he changed his mind just like that," Kim commented, snapping her fingers.

"It's nice that Tommy helped Jenna, but it stinks we have to wait a little longer for the pizza," Mark mumbled in some annoyance.

"The police need as many details from him, Jenna, and any other people who witnessed the incident as possible," Caroline pointed out.

"I don't mind waiting. I'm not starving," Kyle said, patting his stomach and letting out a big belch. "Excuse me."

The entire group shared a laugh. It heard squealing and looked toward Caleb, who hit his hands on the tray.

"Talk about a cheerful baby," Matt said, squeezing the baby's cheek.

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed and got some more bananas on the spoon. Caleb smiled at her. "Okay, son. Here comes the airplane."

Kim moved the spoon from side to side above Caleb. She made plane engine noises. He shook his hands while laughing in delight. She placed the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the bananas, though he spit some of them out. She used his bib to wipe his mouth. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle moved closer to them.

"Okay, son," Kim said, getting more bananas on the spoon. "The train is coming for you."

Kim moved the spoon from side to side in front of Caleb. She imitated a train's whistle, which made him laugh. She put the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed all of the bananas this time. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You better put that thing away if you know what's good for you," Kim warned in playfulness. She smiled when her son pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "That's a good boy."

Matt sipped more of his coke. "It's a good thing you're feeding Caleb right now, Kim. We don't want to deal with a fussy baby while we are eating pizza."

"I hope Caleb will like pizza once he is old enough to eat it," Kim said, taking a deep breath. "I recall putting mustard all over my pizza when all of us got together here before I learned I was pregnant the first time. All of you looked at me like I was insane."

Caroline shrugged. "Can you blame us, darling? We didn't know what was going on."

"We didn't push it because we didn't want to make you mad," Mark added.

"A pregnant woman isn't someone you want to mess with," Kim said.

The others voiced their agreement. Matt, Vicky, Mark, Caroline, and Kyle continued to watch Kim feed Caleb.

00000

At Pizza Hut ten minutes later, the officers were watching Tommy write his home address on a notepad. Jenna stood next to him while looking toward the carjacker, who sat in the back of their car. She had already given them her cellphone number, dorm phone number, and dorm address. So had the teen couple with theirs. Their names happened to be Steve Clarks and Emma Ryson. They had to leave after giving their personal information because they were meeting friends at the Sparks Bowling Alley.

Tommy finished writing his personal information. He gave the first officer the pen and notepad. He slipped his hands into his pockets. He saw him and the second officer look over the writing. He dug the heel of his sneaker into the pavement and licked his lips. The officers looked at him as Jenna shifted her attention toward him.

"We will let you know when the carjacker will be due in court as soon as possible," the first officer announced.

"Thank you," Tommy replied with a nod. He stretched his arms above his head before letting out a small yawn.

"I hope that won't take real long," Jenna said, becoming somewhat tense. She rubbed her nose.

"We hope so too," the second officer said and sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, the wheels of justice are known to crank slowly."

"It sucks," Tommy grumbled.

"It does," the second officer agreed. "Anyway, thank you for your cooperation. Good night."

"Good night," Jenna replied softly. "Be careful out there. So many crazy drivers are on the road these days." She chuckled nervously.

"Not even police officers are immune to them," Tommy added.

"Don't worry, young ones," the first officer assured gently. "We'll be careful."

"After all, we fight criminals for a living," the second officer said, winking at the young adults.

Tommy and Jenna watched the officers walk to their car. The officers got in while clearing their throats. The first one started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. Tommy and Jenna turned to each other.

"This attempted carjacking reminds me of your mother's carjacking story you told me about once," Tommy said.

"It sure does. She was twenty-three when it happened. She had just finished putting groceries into her trunks for Grandma and Grandpa at Kroger when a man and his girlfriend ambushed her from behind. They demanded her Volkswagen," Jenna explained.

"A Volkswagen is a neat little car," Tommy commented.

"Yes, it is," Jenna said, nodding slowly. "She got it for her eighteenth birthday." She smiled lightly. "She was so happy to have a car to drive. She didn't have to use her parents' car anymore."

"Everyone knows how much teens want vehicles of their own," Tommy said and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Mom gave the man her keys. The couple got in the car and left the parking lot. She alerted the store manager. He called the police. The couple was arrested three hours later. Mom got her car back after officers gathered evidence from it. The couple was convicted of carjacking and sentenced to four years in prison," Jenna finished.

Tommy snorted. "It's good they were punished for their crime."

"Yep," Jenna said, giving a sharp nod. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

"That's right," Tommy agreed. "If you want to know, none of my friends have been victims of carjackings or attempted carjackings. They've been lucky."

"Unfortunately, luck runs out eventually," Jenna grumbled dejectedly.

"Perhaps. The bright side is Angel Grove has a low crime rate," Tommy said happily. "We still keep our guard up, though."

Jenna inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "That's good. Most importantly, never underestimate what a criminal can do."

Tommy gave the young woman a thumbs-up. He put his arm at his side before clearing his throat.

"If you want to know about my car, my parents got it for me on my nineteenth birthday. That was this past July," she said.

"That's nice," he replied warmly and looked toward his van along with her. "I got my van for my seventeenth birthday." He turned back to her. "That was in August 1995."

"Neat," Jenna said, a warm laugh leaving her mouth. "I bet you take your friends with you in that thing a lot."

"Oh, I do," Tommy admitted. "It's fun going places in that van, especially when we go to my uncle's cabin."

"You told me about that place once. Los Angeles may be a noisy city, but I do love its beaches. They are quite pretty," Jenna said with pride.

He raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever seen any dolphins play in the surf down there? They do that here all the time."

She nodded. "Oh, yes. The sunsets are really beautiful in Los Angeles."

"The sunsets are just as beautiful here," Tommy commented, happiness radiating from his face.

She giggled softly as he shrugged. They looked up to see a great-horned owl fly overhead. They turned to each other.

"I better get home. My family is waiting for me," Tommy said regretfully.

"I have to get back to my dorm. I have a biology quiz to study for," Jenna answered with a heavy sigh. "Once again, thank you for stopping that carjacker. Had you not been there, he would have my car right now." She shuddered in fear.

"I know. We should always expect the unexpected. You never know what will hit you," Tommy said in seriousness.

"Of course," Jenna agreed. "Maybe we'll run into each other again in the future." She smiled lightly.

"Perhaps," Tommy said thoughtfully. "Anyway, take care of that car. It is very pretty."

"Thanks," Jenna said with much warmth. "Good night. I hope you and your family enjoy your pizza."

"I honestly believe we will," Tommy said, chuckling. "Good night."

Tommy went to his van and got in. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove away while singing nonsense. Jenna watched him dreamily until he was out of sight. She thought he was even more handsome than the last time she saw him. She hoped she would see him again very soon.

Jenna pushed those thoughts out of her head. She knew she needed to get back to her dorm and focus on studying for her biology quiz. She went to her car to get in. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove down the street. She moved her hands to the sides of the steering wheel.

00000

In the Hart residence's kitchen thirteen minutes later, Kim opened the refrigerator and pulled out the tea while holding Caleb. She made her way over to a glass sitting next to the sink. She filled it up to a little more than halfway. She returned to the refrigerator to put the pitcher back in. She closed it and headed over to her tea. She picked it up and took a sip. She smacked her lips after putting it down. She looked at Caleb, who put his fist in his mouth.

"Caleb, can you say tea?" Kim asked and looked toward the tea. "Come on. Say tea."

Caleb babbled softly, though he got a little louder a second later. He took his fist out of his mouth and shook his arm. Kim smiled and kissed his cheek, making him laugh. She tickled his nose.

"I knew you could," Kim said, running her hand over the baby's head. "Yep, yep, yep."

Kim lifted Caleb high and blew a raspberry on his stomach. He squealed happily. He got louder when she did it again. He waved his arms about as she brought him back down. He smiled at her planting another kiss on his cheek. She took his fist. She started moving around the kitchen. Just then, Matt came in.

"Well, well, it looks like someone has found a date for the winter dance," Matt joked as he stopped next to the table.

"Very funny, Mr. Oliver," Kim said, stopping next to the sink. "Caleb and I were just goofing around, weren't we?"

Caleb laughed as his mother rubbed noses with him. He placed his fists on her cheeks. He kissed her on the nose. Kim made her way over to Matt, who stretched his arms above his head. She watched him put them at his sides.

"You know, it seems like only yesterday when Caleb was just a tiny newborn. It shouldn't be long before he's crawling all over the place and trying to get his hands on whatever he can find," Matt said, clearing his throat.

"Wait until he starts walking. He'll be hard to catch," Kim said with a chuckle. "So will the new baby."

Matt crossed his arms. "Children _are_ a bundle of energy, Kim. They have to let it out at one time or another."

"You'll have to watch out for Caleb. He could mow you down when you play with him. Let's not forget about his sibling once it reaches toddler age," Kim pointed out somewhat seriously.

"Some babies start walking earlier because they have siblings. That could happen to your second child," Matt said matter-of-factly. "In fact, some babies skip the crawling stage and go right to walking!" He laughed in delight.

"Yeah!" Kim exclaimed. "No two babies develop at the same rate. I can't blame parents for freaking out because their children aren't reaching milestones at the exact time, though. They wonder if something is wrong."

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't," Matt commented, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his sides. "Who knows?" He shrugged.

Kim kissed the top of Caleb's head. "Yeah. Who knows? Just don't let a child get into something poisonous."

Matt nodded in agreement. He placed his hand on the table while clicking his tongue. He started tapping his fingers as Kim straightened Caleb's white t-shirt with a blue lamb on it.

"I'm really looking forward to eating lots of pizza once Tommy gets home with it," Kim commented and cleared her throat.

"I am too, though I think you will eat the most since you are pregnant. Jenna is lucky that Tommy was there to help her," Matt responded in awe. "Something tells me that he will be home soon."

"Who would've thought my fiancé would come across his ex-girlfriend in trouble?" Kim wondered.

"The best thing is Jenna still has her car," Matt said, his voice showing relief. "I believe that carjacker will think twice about stealing another car, whether he is convicted of attempted carjacking or not."

"You shouldn't do the crime if you can't do the time," Kim said with much bluntness. "Unfortunately, some criminals never learn their lesson."

"Uh-huh," Matt muttered irritatingly.

Kim shrugged before turning to Caleb. She felt him touch her cheek and pat it three times. He yawned and looked at his grandfather. Matt gazed at him and pinched his cheek. Caleb smiled at him when he ran a finger up and down his nose. He put his fist in his mouth, gurgling softly. Footsteps diverted their attention. Matt and Kim saw Vicky coming into the kitchen.

"I hope you two don't mind me joining you three in the kitchen," Vicky said softly.

"Not at all, Mrs. Oliver," Kim said, shaking her head. "We were just discussing Tommy's protecting Jenna against that carjacker."

"I see," Vicky replied, furrowing her brow. "I should tell you that some carjackers steal cars, so they can take them apart and sell the parts for money."

"It's likely that's what the carjacker had in mind for Jenna's car," Kim said thoughtfully.

"That is if it was new. Tommy didn't give any details about it," Matt said with a small snort.

"The carjacker may have thought it'd be fun to steal a car and chose hers as the target," Kim suggested. "He probably thought she was the perfect target due to her gender."

"Yes, but he went up against a tough guy. Tommy has never been afraid to use his karate skills to fight someone," Matt said proudly. "Of course, karate is to be used for defense, not for attack."

"Everyone knows the most important rule of combat is to never underestimate your opponent," Kim said in much seriousness.

"Being overconfident is never good. Your opponent can take advantage of that and use it against you," Matt muttered, tensing a bit. "In the _Star Wars_ trilogy, Han was rather cocky. He had full confidence in the _Millennium Falcon's_ capabilities."

"He actually told Luke not to get cocky when he destroyed a TIE Fighter," Vicky said, laughing to herself. "Talk about ironic."

"No kidding," Kim said, looking at Caleb. "I can see why those ships were called TIE Fighters. They looked like two Ts connected together."

"I can see where the X-Wings and Y-Wings got their names. They resemble the letters their names have," Vicky said.

Matt laughed as he imagined TIE Fighters, X-Wings, and Y-Wings flying through space. He saw the X-Wing as his favorite ship in the _Star Wars_ series because it had the ability to fire multiple shots in rapid succession. Moreover, his favorite character, Luke, was an X-Wing pilot.

"All _Star Wars_ three movies have special editions for the twentieth anniversary of the release of _A New Hope,_ " Kim said and pressed her lips together. "Who would've thought the trilogy would have so many fans today?"

Vicky laughed delightfully. "It's incredible."

"I hope George Lucas didn't make too many changes to the movies," Matt said, looking a little nervous. "I can understand adding special effects that couldn't be done before due to limitations, but too many can drag a movie down."

" _The Abyss,_ _Terminator 2: Judgment Day,_ and _Jurassic Park_ were all breakthroughs for computer-generated imagery. The first movie featured the first water 3D CGI effect. The second one featured the first use of natural human motion for a computer-generated character and the first partially computer-generated main character. The third one featured the first photo-realistic computer-generated creatures," Vicky commented, her voice showing much awe.

Matt let out a small yawn. "I know the close-ups of the T-Rex were animatronic. The jeep chasing and hunting scenes containing it were CGI."

"Something tells me CGI will only get better in the future," Kim said honestly. "Yep, yep, yep."

Caleb looked at Matt and reached for him. Kim handed him to her future father-in-law. Caleb touched Matt's forehead with both hands. He gave him a kiss on the nose. Matt laughed when his grandson pulled back and smiled.

"You will be so handsome when you grow into a young man. You will be breaking many girls' hearts," Matt said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"He sure will," Kim agreed. "Let's not forget that true beauty comes from within as stated in _Beauty and the Beast._ "

"How can anyone forget that? Sometimes, the prettiest people have the ugliest hearts," Vicky grumbled.

"Veronica is the perfect example of a pretty person with an ugly heart," Kim muttered bitterly. "She puts people who aren't like her down all the time. She is so spoiled that it's not funny." She showed much disgust.

"She needs a crick in her neck for holding her nose so high all the time," Vicky said in a blunt manner.

"I just want to rip a new possession she has off and tear it to pieces when she brags about it," Matt growled angrily.

"Me too," Kim admitted. "My parents spoil Kyle and me from time to time, but we've always been grateful for everything they've given us. Veronica's parents have given her everything, yet she has never shown any gratitude for it."

"What angers me the most is when that snob calls my son's children brats," Matt said and bounced Caleb a little bit. "How can the children be brats when one can't even talk while the other hasn't even been born yet?"

"Some people think children are brats, no matter how well-behaved they are," Vicky said, rolling her eyes. "In _Matilda,_ Ms. Trunchbull said she was never a child. Give me a break. Every adult was a child. You're not born fully grown. It is possible we will create adult humans from traces of DNA someday."

"That'd be cool to see," Matt said, his voice showing amazement.

Kim was to say something else when the unlocking of the front door caught the attention of her and her future in-laws. They went into the living room, passing Mark, Caroline, and Kyle as they watched a recording of _The Enemy Wind_. They stopped before the door as it opened with its hinges squeaking somewhat. Tommy walked in with the pizzas. He closed it and locked it. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle stood up with light grunts.

"Hey, everyone," Tommy greeted as he walked up to Kim, Matt, and Vicky.

Kyle stared at him in mock anger. "It's about time you got home, Tommy."

"Did one of the pizzas come to life and try to eat you?" Mark quipped and snickered under his breath.

"Yeah. I punched it back into a normal pizza," Tommy said and punched at the air. He put his arm at his side. He heard cooing and looked toward Caleb. He saw his son make eye contact with him. "How is my little man?"

"He's fine, Tommy. He ate all of his bananas," Kim announced gleefully.

Caroline crossed her arms. "He enjoyed Kim's imitating an airplane and a train when she fed them to him."

"Awesome," Tommy said happily and made kissing sounds. Caleb pressed his lips together. "You're such a good boy. Yes, you are."

Caleb smiled and shook his hand. He curled it into a fist and put it in his mouth to chew on it. Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Chew your little fist off," Tommy cooed.

"I think Caleb should eat your fist next, Tommy," Kyle joked and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"You wish," Tommy said, looking toward the boy.

"I'm sure you have a bit to tell us about Jenna," Kyle said and laughed softly. "We were shocked when your father told us you encountered her at Pizza Hut."

"It's not every day a young man encounters his ex-girlfriend, especially if she is from his hometown," Tommy said and shrugged.

"She doesn't even know you are engaged and a father of two," Kyle commented seriously.

"I couldn't say, 'Hey, Kim and I are engaged to be married. We have an infant son and another child on the way. How about we meet up for coffee sometime?' Besides, no one wants to blurt out their personal lives to their exes in a public place," Tommy explained.

"That's understandable," Mark answered.

"Enough talking and standing around," Caroline said, uncrossing her arms. "Let's get into the kitchen and eat some pizza!"

The rest of the family cheered in great glee. They headed into the kitchen while singing nonsense.


	6. A Calm Evening

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Angel Grove High school will make its appearance in the next chapter. I am eager to introduce some of its teachers and principal. Jenna will make her next appearance very soon. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: A Calm Evening

Tommy, Mark, Matt, and Kyle sat at the kitchen table immersed in a poker game in the midevening. Tommy was seated at the head. Mark and Matt were to the left and right of him respectively. Kyle was next to Mark. Each player had stacks of coins consisting of nickels, dimes, and quarters as well as a diet coke. Four nickels were at the table's center. Kyle moved his cards around while swallowing hard. Matt bit his lip. Tommy picked up his coke and took a long sip of it. He put it down with a sigh.

"Check," Mark said.

"I bet ten cents," Matt said, throwing a dime in the pot.

Kyle put in the same amount. "I call."

Tommy tossed in two dimes." I raise you twenty cents."

Tommy gazed at Mark. Matt propped his head up with his elbow and snorted softly. Kyle sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I fold," Kyle muttered and opened his eyes. He put his cards down with another heavy sigh.

"I call," Matt said, sliding a dime forward.

"Same here," Mark said and put the same amount in the pot.

Tommy nodded at the remaining players. Matt put two cards on the table and was given two new ones. Mark placed one card down, and Tommy gave him a new one. He watched him discard two cards and get two others. All three men put their cards together. Kyle grabbed his coke, sipping it. He placed it down.

"Bet is ten cents," Mark said, throwing in a dime.

"I fold," Matt muttered in annoyance. He slammed his cards on the table while mumbling inaudible words.

"I see your ten and raise you twenty-five," Tommy said, sliding a quarter forward.

"I call," Mark replied and tossed the same amount in the pot.

Both men examined their cards closely. Matt folded his hands and laid them on the table with a loud sigh.

"It's the moment of truth," Tommy said.

"Look at this," Mark yelled and laid his hand in front of his opponent. It was a full house consisting of three aces and two jacks.

"That is a great hand, Mr. Hart," Tommy admitted warmly.

"Thanks," Mark said and reached for the pot, but Tommy held up his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Unfortunately, it's not good enough," Tommy said and revealed his hand as a straight flush consisting of five, six, seven, eight, and nine of diamonds.

Mark leaned back in his chair with a frustrated groan. He ran his hand over his face three times before laying it on the table. Tommy gathered the pot with much eagerness.

"That's the fifth hand you've won in a row, Tommy," Mark said.

"There seems to be no stopping you," Matt added.

Tommy put the coins with their proper groups. "What can I say? I'm just lucky tonight."

Kyle smirked. "I'd love to see the cards grow to giant size."

"I'd love to see that too. Then they can throw Tommy out of the kitchen," Matt said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the living room.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing, Dad," Tommy said with much sarcasm and gathered the cards.

Matt waved his son off and watched him put the cards in a stack. Kyle placed his hands on the table and began tapping his fingers on it.

"I find poker a nice game. You don't know what hand you will get next," Kyle commented eagerly.

Matt pointed his finger at the cards. "The most difficult hand to get is a royal flush. The chance of getting one is fifteen-thousandths of a percent."

"So small," Kyle mumbled, his face showing amazement.

"The chance of getting a high card is fifty percent, son," Mark said.

"Why is a hand consisting of three-of-a-kind and one pair is called a full house?" Tommy said, scratching his chin.

"I don't know. Why isn't there five-of-a-kind?" Matt wondered.

Mark shrugged. "I don't think we'll ever know."

The quart picked up their cokes to drink the rest of them. They put them down. They let out long yet contented sighs as they looked at each other.

"It's fun playing poker. It reminds so much of _Maverick,_ " Tommy said.

"Yeah. You, Kim, and I watched that movie last week. The funniest part was where Maverick pretended to be captured by the Indians," Mark said and laughed in delight.

"No way, Mr. Hart," Tommy retorted with a playful growl. "The funniest part was when poker players were thrown off the steamboat for cheating in the tournament. I laughed so hard that my sides started hurting."

Mark smirked. "You knocked the remote off the arm of the couch when you hit your hand on it."

Tommy looked at him with mock anger. "You talk too much."

"Rawk! You talk too much! Rawk!" Matt cawed and emitted a long whistle.

"Rawk! Polly want a cracker? Polly want a cracker? Rawk!" Kyle blurted out and blew a raspberry.

"Nice imitation of parrots, guys," Mark said with pride.

"Thanks," Matt and Kyle said, sitting tall and proud.

Mark winked at the duo, getting laughs from them. Matt and Kyle folded their arms and flapped them as if they were wings. They imitated the cawing of parrots once more. Tommy cleared his throat, causing them to become quiet. Matt and Kyle looked toward him.

"Are we going to play more poker or not?" Tommy asked seriously.

"Yes, we are," Matt answered. He and Kyle unfolded their arms and laid their hands on the table. They watched him deal the cards.

00000

Kim, Caroline, and Vicky sat together on the living room couch. Caleb laughed as Caroline moved her head from side to side while holding her ears. He sat in Vicky's lap. He hit his hands on his knees. Caroline became still before letting go of her ears. She laid her hands in her lap. She smiled so widely that it seemed she'd stay that way.

"You love that, don't you?" Caroline cooed.

"He sure does," Vicky agreed and patted Caleb's back. He let out a long burp. "Oh, my. That was a heck of burp."

"It reminds me of the belching contests that Uncle Steve has with Grandma and Grandpa whenever we visit his ranch," Kim commented, a laugh escaping her lips. "He can say his full name in one burp."

Caroline cleared her throat. "In _Saved by the Bell,_ Kelly said one of her brothers could say his full name in one burp."

Kim touched Caroline's shoulder. "Enough about burping, Mom. Let's play peekaboo with Caleb."

Caroline nodded in agreement. She and her daughter covered their eyes as Caleb looked at them with much curiosity.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Kim said as she and her mother uncovered their eyes.

"We see you!" Caroline added.

Caleb squealed while shaking his arms about. He hit his hands on his legs while getting a little louder. Vicky planted a kiss on top of his head before rubbing it gingerly.

"You love that game!" Vicky said and stood Caleb on his feet. "Yes, you do! Yes, you do!" She giggled and sat him back down in her lap.

"Yeah," Caroline said and waved her finger in the air above her grandson. "Now, let me tickle your foot."

Caroline brought her finger to Caleb's foot and began tickling it. He squealed with much laughter. She squeezed it with great gentleness before pulling her hand away.

"How about a hug for Grandma?" Caroline asked, holding out her arms.

Vicky smiled. "That's a nice idea. Here he comes."

Vicky handed Caleb to Caroline, who held him against her shoulder carefully. Caroline hugged him with great care and patted his back. She heard a small burp come from him and pulled him back to look at him.

"I guess you still had some gas!" Caroline blurted out.

"He sure did!" Vicky agreed.

Caroline kissed the baby's nose. "It's time for you to go back to Mommy."

Caroline gave Caleb to Kim, who sat him in her lap and spoke baby talk to him. She and Vicky couldn't help but smile.

"Aw. Look at you with Caleb, Kim," Caroline cooed.

"You are such a wonderful mother to him," Vicky said, cupping her chin. "The same goes for Tommy as a father. Who would've thought Angel Grove High's most well-known couple would become parents?"

Kim looked at the duo. "I know. Not once did I ever think that'd happen to Tommy and me, but we don't regret this little miracle." She kissed the top of Caleb's head and laid her hand on her stomach. "We don't regret this one either."

Caroline expressed thoughtfulness while watching Kim touch Caleb's hand. "It's really interesting how little girls like pretending to be mothers to their dolls and stuffed animals."

"The same goes for kids pretending to be doctors, cooks, and construction workers. I can't count the number of times I pretended to be someone when I was a little girl," Kim added, gazing at her mother.

Vicky showed happiness. "Children's imaginations can take them to faraway places like a deserted island."

"I like to imagine myself as a dolphin swimming through the ocean," Caroline whispered gently and moved her hands up and down as if they were waves.

"I see myself as an eagle flying high above the forest," Vicky said while folding her arms underneath her armpits. She flapped them and screeched as if she were an eagle.

"I present myself as an elephant walking through the savanna," Kim said and tapped her feet on the floor in a light manner.

The trio ceased their movements. Caroline and Vicky laid their hands in their laps. Kim put her hand on her stomach. She tried to stifle a snicker, but she couldn't help herself.

"It was great to feel Caleb move when I was pregnant with him. I can't wait to feel this baby move. It's astounding that a human baby grows form a single-cell zygote to eight pounds in nine months," Kim murmured in joy.

"I know. Your stomach was quite big at the end of your first pregnancy. It's flat now, but that will change soon," Vicky exclaimed.

Kim smiled in warmness. "I honestly believe the baby weight with this baby will be almost all water weight."

Caroline ruffled her daughter's hair. "We do too."

Caroline put her arm around Kim, giving her a small hug. Kim brought her hand to Caleb's stomach to give it a gentle rub.

"I'm sure that Tommy, Mark, Matt, and Kyle are enjoying their poker game in there," Vicky said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"I hope they aren't eating the coins Mark took in there," Caroline snickered.

"Imagine their teeth shining with silver," Vicky said.

"Oh, no! I'm blind!" Caroline cried and acted as if she were shielding herself from light with her arms.

Kim and Vicky laughed and hit their legs with their hands. Caroline brought her arms down with a big smile on her face. Kim looked down at Caleb, who emitted a long yawn. She looked at Caroline and Vicky, regret showing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this little guy looks ready for bed," Kim said, sighing heavily as she rose to her feet.

"I understand," Vicky said, standing up along with Caroline. "I'm ready to head home, anyway."

"As am I," Matt said, walking toward the coffee table along with Mark, Tommy, and Kyle. They stopped in front of it.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Vicky said and went to her husband's side to give him a kiss on the cheek. They looked toward Caroline, who approached them along with Kim.

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner, Caroline," Matt said gratefully. "We really appreciate it." He smiled.

"You're welcome. We'll do it again in the near future," Caroline responded, winking at the couple.

Tommy went in front of his parents. Kim joined his side while patting Caleb's back. The baby suppressed another yawn.

"Good night, Mom, Dad," Tommy said and gave his parents big hugs. "It was great to see you." He winked at them.

"It was great to see all of you too, son," Matt said and looked at Kim.

"You too, Mr. Oliver," Kim said, giving each of her future in-laws a big hug. She looked at her son, who babbled. "Caleb says good night too."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kyle said, coming to his sister's side.

"Don't worry, Kyle," Vicky assured softly and pinched the boy's cheek. "We won't forget you."

"Good night, everyone," Matt said and gave a salute. "We hope you all have sweet dreams."

Matt and Vicky headed for the front door with Tommy right behind them. Their son unlocked it and opened it. They went outside. Tommy, Kim, Mark, Caroline, and Kyle gathered in the doorway. They waved as Matt and Vicky went to the sidewalk and started going down it.

The family slipped back inside once Matt and Vicky were out of sight. Tommy closed the door, followed by locking it. He went upstairs with Kim right behind him. Caleb let out soft coos. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle walked to the kitchen while singing nonsense.

00000

Tommy was brushing his hair in the medium-sized upstairs bathroom twenty minutes later. He finished that and laid the brush next to the sink. He ran his fingers through his hair. He straightened his gray t-shirt and smoothed out his dark gray shorts with his hands. He saw Kyle come to his side in the oval-shaped mirror.

"You are so lucky to be so handsome. It's no wonder my sister fell for you," Kyle said, chuckling.

"It wasn't just my looks she fell for. She also fell for my great personality," Tommy replied matter-of-factly. "I fell for her beauty and great personality as well." He looked at the boy. "You're very handsome and have a great personality too. I have little doubt the girls will fawn over you when you become a teenager."

"That won't be happening until next year," Kyle commented, chuckling. "The years seem to fly by." He shrugged.

Tommy ruffled Kyle's hair. "You got that right. Before you know it, you will be graduating from high school."

Kyle turned to him. "Despite you are a teen father, you are nowhere near failing. Mom said teen parents often have a difficult time keeping up with their schoolwork, especially teen moms."

"That's why Mr. Kaplan started the teen parent program at Angel Grove High in 1983. It allows teen parents to take time off from school to attend doctor's appointments and recover from illness in the case of the teen moms. Mr. Wentworth goes to their houses and gives them their schoolwork on their days off. He tells them when it has to be completed, so they won't fail," Tommy explained.

"Wow," Kyle said in amazement.

"In the old days, there were no teen parent programs, teen parent support groups, or any other resources to help teen parents. My generation is lucky. We have the resources to help us," Tommy commented, patting his future brother-in-law's shoulder.

Kyle ran his hand over his face twice and pressed his lips together. He cleared his throat before letting out a soft snort.

"I'd like to work with Ernie at the Youth Center after I turn fifteen. I think it's the perfect place to help me learn valuable skills in a place of employment," Kyle said warmly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Tommy said approvingly. "You've always been dependable, so you'd have little trouble doing what Ernie tells you. You will also have to do what I tell you because I am the assistant manager."

"That's not a problem for me," Kyle said and winked at him. "I hate it when people stick their gum underneath chairs, tables, benches, and stools." He shuddered in disgust.

"They need to put it in the wrapper it came in or a piece of paper and throw it in the garbage," Tommy said.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Try telling that to notorious gum-chewers. They are the worst at sticking their gum to something."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, good night."

"Good night, Tommy," Kyle said, patting the young father's shoulder. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Tommy smiled. "I won't."

Tommy ruffled Kyle's hair again. They walked out of the bathroom, the former turning off the light. Tommy turned left while Kyle went right.

00000

In the nursery, Kim sat in the rocking chair. She had Caleb seated in her lap. She was patting his back after breastfeeding him. He babbled softly before opening his mouth. Tommy entered as he let out a long burp. His mother smiled at him. His father approached them.

"My, my, what a good boy you are!" Kim said.

"I'll say. When you grow up, Caleb, Jason will try to make you the king of burping," Tommy said, pinching the baby's cheek.

Kim laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

Kim stood up and carried Caleb to his crib. She laid him down very gently. She covered him with his blanket as Tommy joined her side.

"Good night, Caleb. Your daddy and I love you very much," Kim whispered, caressing her son's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Sweet dreams," Tommy added, touching Caleb's forehead. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Kim walked out of the nursery, Tommy following close behind. She turned off the light as he passed her, and he closed the door with a slight squeak. They went to their room, which was the third door on the left. They approached their respective sides of the bed. She lay on her back. She looked at him as he sat on it, exhaling sharply.

"You tired?" she wondered.

"Oh, yeah. After having a picnic in the park and pizza with the family, who wouldn't be tired?" he said, looking at her.

"I agree, but I don't regret having such a great day," Kim whispered.

"Me neither," Tommy replied.

Kim turned over on her side, slipping her arm behind her pillow. Tommy lay on his side and faced her. He reached out to touch her cheek. She placed her hand over his. She turned her head and kissed his palm. She traced her fingers over it very lightly. He leaned toward her. He planted kisses on her forehead, nose, cheek, and lips. He turned over on his back. He smiled when she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her.

"It feels so good holding you in my arms like this. I never want to let you go," Tommy whispered in a loving voice.

"I never want you to," Kim said as her breathing became soft. "I want to lie here with you forever."

Kim took her head off Tommy's chest and kissed the spot underneath his ear. He felt his skin become tingly. She traced her fingertips over his chest and stomach. She hit a ticklish spot near his ribs, which caused him to laugh.

"You need to watch where your hand goes," Tommy said, grabbing his fiancée's hand. "You keep hitting my ticklish spots."

"How can I stop doing that? You have so many of them," Kim giggled.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a nod. "You do too!"

Tommy brought his hand to Kim's side and tickled her mercilessly. She roared with laughter and swatted it away. She tried to get off the bed, but her fiancé grabbed her and got on top of her. He pinned her legs down. He resumed his tickle attack, this time being on both of her sides. She laughed so hard that she ran out of breath. He ceased his assault. He leaned close to her.

"How was that for a tickle attack?" Tommy smirked.

"It was very impressive, but I'll get my revenge. You'll see," Kim said, flicking his nose.

He laughed sarcastically. "Oh, that _really_ scares me."

She squealed delightfully. "Of course not. Nothing scares a karate master like you."

Tommy kissed Kim lightly and rolled off her to lay on his back. He put his head on the pillow. She snuggled up to him. She placed her head on his chest. She felt him slip his arms around her.

"I feel fortunate to have such an easygoing baby. I have a feeling he will be very well-behaved," she said.

"Me too. Some parents do the very best they can with raising their children, but they end up not turning out like they hoped," he whispered.

Kim sighed softly. "That's true. I do hope our second baby is easygoing like its brother is. You always have to expect the unexpected, especially when it comes to children. They aren't perfect. They make mistakes, but they can learn from them."

Tommy took a deep breath. "Yeah."

He ran his hand over her hair while suppressing a yawn. She removed her head from his chest to look him in the eye.

"I hope we don't lose our second baby to a miscarriage or stillbirth," Kim said, swallowing hard.

"I don't either, but we can't be certain if or when either of those situations will happen," Tommy answered in seriousness. "With every baby we have, that is."

"Your mom had a number of miscarriages, right?" Kim asked.

"Yes, she did. She had six miscarriages in total," Tommy said truthfully. "She learned she was never capable of carrying a child to term. She and Dad stopped trying after that. They decided to become foster parents with the intent to adopt. That's how they adopted me."

"That was a great thing they did," Kim said in sweetness. "They gave you a home when you didn't have one."

"Mom and Dad's babies may not have been with them for long, but they formed bonds with them," Tommy commented with a sniffle. "A child lost to a miscarriage or stillbirth is still a child. In their hearts, they'll always have seven children."

Tommy hugged Kim a little more tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing and sniffling. She pulled back to kiss him and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you so much, Tommy. Thank you for always being here for me," Kim whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Kim. No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart," Tommy said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You'll always be in mine," Kim commented.

The lovebirds kissed once more. He felt her lay her head on chest and increased his grip on her somewhat. He stroked her arm, listening to her soft breathing. Little did they know that their lives would change unexpectedly.


	7. Arriving at School

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has a bit of Tommy/Kim. It features the first appearance of Angel Grove High School and one of its faculty. I decided to have Bulk and Skull as bullies because I thought they were at their funniest, though they did undergo a major change in their junior year in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In fact, I can hear their theme playing in my head every time they appear in this fic. It means something funny is about to happen to them. You can expect a bit of that throughout the fic. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Arriving at School

Heavy morning rain fell on Angel Grove High School five days later. Tommy and Kim made their way through the front doors while wielding their umbrellas. They opened and closed them three times. This rid them of excess water. They closed them all the way. They went to their lockers, which were located across from the stairs with his being the top first and hers the top second. They opened them.

Tommy pulled his hair behind his neck. He told Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya about what happened at Pizza Hut on Monday. His friends weren't surprised he leapt to Jenna's aid because he was well known for doing that. What surprised them was hearing she was in town attending Angel Grove University as a freshman and having residence in Los Angeles. They never thought two exes who hadn't seen each other in four years would have such an encounter. They took comfort in the fact that the police already had the carjacker in custody.

Tommy and Kim hummed softly as they pulled their chemistry books out of their lockers. They put their umbrellas inside and closed them with loud slams. They looked toward the janitor, who dipped his mop in his bucket and ringed it out. He began mopping the end of the hallway in front of the stairs. They saw Jason making his way toward his locker, which happened to be the top fourth. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Jase," Tommy greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Tommy," Jason replied, stopping at his locker. He opened it and reached in. He got his chemistry book. A flash of lightning lid up the window at the stairs. A thunderclap followed soon after. "I don't think that storm is going to let up anytime soon."

"You got that right," Kim agreed. She and Tommy turned around and leaned their backs against their lockers. She huffed quietly. "We Californians are lucky if it rains once a year."

"If there is one thing I don't like about living in California, it's the lack of rain," Tommy commented. He and Kim saw Jason place his umbrella inside his locker and close it. "I really love the climate. We can go to the beach in the dead of winter."

"We sure can, bro," Jason said, turning around and leaning his back against his locker. "Our girls look great in bikinis on that beach."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed. "So do Rocky and Adam's girls."

"The girl who looks the best in a bikini is Kim in my opinion," a male voice said and laughed raucously.

Tommy, Kim, and Jason groaned irritatingly and looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull standing a short distance away. Bulk smacked his gum as he and his best friend approached them. The trio became disgusted. Skull stared Kim in the eye, and she swallowed hard.

"Hi there, Kimmie. You're looking sharp today," Skull said.

"How wonderful to see you and Bulk, Skull," Kim replied sarcastically.

Bulk chuckled. "You're great at using sarcasm. Did you get that from your mom?"

"No, I got it from my dad," Kim retorted and scoffed softly.

"I see," Skull said. He watched her lift her left hand and twirl her engagement ring. He saw it was a silver band with three small diamonds embedded in it. "That engagement ring looks more expensive than it really costs."

Kim put her hand down. "It does, but it cost only three hundred dollars. I don't need an insanely expensive engagement ring to know how much Tommy loves me."

"By the way, Kim and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night," Tommy added.

"They're not all about Caleb. They do take time out for themselves. It's not often, so they cherish every moment they can get," Jason commented.

"It'd be nice to have a girlfriend," Skull said.

"It sure would," Bulk agreed and nodded.

"If you two want girlfriends, you need to show humbleness, kindness, caring, warmth, gentleness, and politeness," Jason answered truthfully.

"You two appear to be greedy, egocentric, self-centered, uncaring, obnoxious, and rude. Girls won't tolerate any of that," Tommy said bluntly.

"For once, you two could dress and act like gentlemen," Kim suggested.

Skull shook his head. "No way."

"We happen to like the way we are," Bulk growled in determination. He looked toward Jason. "In fact, I'm going to teach the muscle brain a lesson."

Bulk leapt at Jason, who jumped out of the way. He ended up colliding with young man's locker. He pulled away and shook his head while babbling. He looked toward Jason. He made another leap at him. Jason moved aside, causing him to land on the floor and slide across it. Bulk hit his head on the bucket, water splashing out of it. He struggled to his feet as Jason rejoined Tommy and Kim. Skull went over to him and helped him up.

"I hope you had a nice trip, Bulk," Jason joked.

Kim smirked. "Maybe we'll see you next fall."

Tommy, Kim, and Jason laughed aloud. Bulk and Skull shot them dirty looks and walked off while mumbling inaudible words. Tommy looked toward Jason and high-fived him.

"Nice handling of Bulk there, bro," Tommy said as he and Jason balled their hands into fists. They bumped them together.

"After dealing with those two for years, you learn a few things on how to take care of them," Jason answered.

"At least the ways we handle them don't hurt them much, though they do get their clothes messed up sometimes," Tommy commented.

"Yeah, but it's better to have messy clothes than bad injuries," Jason muttered, cringing badly. "I don't think any of us can count the number of bruises we got when we were younger."

"Nope," Tommy agreed. "Some people bruise more easily than others do. It's a fact of life." He shrugged.

"Anyway, I can't help but wonder if Bulk and Skull will ever change," Kim said, scratching her head.

"I don't know," Jason admitted honestly. "Maybe a miracle will happen, and they change for the better."

"Perhaps," Kim said, sighing heavily. "If there is one thing I am thankful for, it's that Skull stopped pestering me for a date." She scoffed. "He did that for years. He didn't stop after I became pregnant. He thought I'd finally say yes if he kept going. He finally decided to quit after Tommy and I announced our engagement."

"At least he never tried to get in your pants, Kim. Those guys need to be avoided," Jason mumbled in some fear.

"And vice versa," Tommy said with a quiet gulp.

"Speaking of girls wanting in guys' pants, that reminds me of Penny Cromwell," Jason muttered, his body turning tense.

"That's the girl you dated briefly the summer before you started Angel Grove High, right?" Tommy asked and suppressed a yawn.

"Yes, that's the one," Jason answered, running his hand through his hair. "We had a nighttime picnic in the park in June. It was our first date. We had a nice time talking about starting our first year of high school. She kissed me, and we started making out." He looked a little nervous, but he decided to continue. "The next thing I knew, she was straddling me and trying to unbutton my flannel shirt. I pushed her off. I told her I didn't want to take things further so soon. She got mad and slapped me. She told me I'd do it with her if I really cared about her. That's when I realized she only wanted sex from me. I broke it off with her and took her home. In July, her family moved to Nashville because her mother decided to transfer to Perkins Hospital. Mrs. Cromwell worked as a nurse at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital before then."

"Something tells me she would not have been happy if she learned you were dating Trini," Tommy mumbled, becoming a little nervous.

"I agree, but I don't give a damn," Jason said determinedly. "I love Trini, and she loves me. She doesn't mind waiting to become sexually intimate."

"Tommy and I dated for two years before we made love for the first time," Kim said, looking at her fiancé lovingly. "We lost our virginities the same night we became parents to Caleb."

"I'm glad that happened, Beautiful," Tommy whispered in a loving voice. "It made that pregnancy extra special." He touched her stomach. "I can't wait for us to become parents again."

"Me neither," Kim said excitedly. "It will be a challenge caring for two children under the age of two, but I'm up for it."

"As am I," Tommy answered. "We're tough. We always will be."

Tommy and Kim shared a tender kiss before rubbing noses. Jason snickered, which caused them to look at him.

"You two should glue yourselves together, so you can't be apart anymore," Jason suggested.

"We'll do that on one condition, Jase," Tommy responded, putting his hand on his side.

"What's that?" Jason wondered.

"You and Trini have to glue yourselves together," Kim answered and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"No way," Jason said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Yes way," Kim said, nodding just as fast. "If you don't, Tommy and I will take you to our house and make you jump out our bedroom window." She smirked.

"If you and Tommy do that, then Trini and I will come back into your house and make you two jump out the same window," Jason blurted out.

"Bring it on," Tommy threatened playfully. "We dare you."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to mess my hair up," Jason said, touching the top of his head.

"Spoilsport," Tommy mumbled.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason quipped, letting out a loud laugh.

"You're so goofy, Jase," Tommy said, punching his best friend in the shoulder. "Yes, you are."

Jason blew a raspberry at Tommy, who mimicked him. They chuckled lightly and high-fived each other.

"What I am looking forward to is seeing little Caleb at the Youth Center this afternoon," Jason commented eagerly.

"Tommy and I hope the rain will stop by this afternoon, so we can take him there in his stroller," Kim said, pressing her lips together.

Tommy looked toward the window as lightning lit it up. "It may not happen for a while." He turned back to his fiancée. "If it doesn't end by the afternoon, then we'll just take him in my van."

Kim looked up at him. "Of course. After all, your van is quite comfortable."

"Thank God the Youth Center's restrooms have changing stations," Jason commented, his voice lined with relief. "You don't have to worry about changing your baby on a dirty floor." He showed disgust.

"Who knows what germs are covering the surfaces in those restrooms?" Kim muttered, shuddering badly.

"I don't want to know," Tommy said, swallowing hard. "One great thing about those changing stations is they have buckles to keep babies in place while you change them."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Yep, yep, yep."

"Sure, Ducky," Tommy said, turning to his best friend along with Kim.

"What can I say? I love that line of hers," Jason said, laughing cheerfully.

Tommy and Kim gave shrugs. Just then, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tanya came around the corner. They stopped before them and Jason.

"Hey, guys," Billy greeted.

"Hey yourself, Billy," Jason responded warmly.

"What's going on this morning?" Rocky asked, curiosity filling his eyes.

"There's not much going on. Of course, two certain goofballs bugged Tommy, Jason, and me," Kim grumbled, making a funny noise.

"What's new?" Kat said, hugging her notebook and calculus book against her chest.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy answered.

"Damn. Will Bulk and Skull ever change?" Tanya wondered and shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't be too hopeful, Tanya," Trini said matter-of-factly. "People like Bulk and Skull often have a difficult time changing their obnoxious ways." She scoffed in irritation.

"At least Skull doesn't bug Kim for dates anymore," Adam admitted.

"By the way, Bulk had a nice slide across the floor," Jason said with pride. He imitated Bulk's slide by pushing his hand forward.

"Cool," Aisha said, giggling.

"Yeah," Tommy said and turned to Kim. "I can't wait for our dinner date tomorrow." He kissed her temple.

"Me neither," Kim agreed, touching his stomach. "After that, we're going to the lake. It's likely we'll get busy if you know what I mean."

Tommy growled playfully and kissed Kim. She brought her hand up to his neck, deepening the kiss. This caused Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Billy to wolf-whistle. Trini, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha started giggling. Unbeknownst to the group, Mr. Kaplan was coming their way.

"Tommy, Kimberly, stop with the PDA in the hallway!" Mr. Kaplan yelled, coming to a stop. Tommy and Kim jumped in fright and broke apart. They and their friends turned to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaplan!" Tommy said and let out a nervous laugh. He put his arm around Kim.

"What are you doing in the hallway?" Kim wondered.

Mr. Kaplan showed seriousness. "I was just doing a little walk around when I caught sight of your kissing session being witnessed by your friends. Jeez. I don't think I've seen any couple kiss as much as you two do. That kissing led to things going further and creating a little baby who is as adorable as he can be. It happened again, and his sibling will be born in six months. I hope you two will be even more careful after your second child is born. Having too many children at a young age can be very stressful, even if the parents have help from the grandparents."

"We know, sir," Kim said, nodding slowly. "We plan on being very careful after the new baby's birth."

"I have no doubt you will, but you need to save your affections for somewhere else," Mr. Kaplan pointed out.

"We're sorry, but we can't help it sometimes, sir. Other couples can't either," Tommy apologized and gestured toward Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha.

"You shouldn't fault them for being in love," Zack commented.

"I don't fault Tommy, Kimberly, and other couples for being in love, Zack," Mr. Kaplan answered as he turned to the young man. "I understand young love. I was young myself once, but I was never affectionate with my girlfriends at school. It was always at home, at a restaurant, or in a car. Those places are appropriate for affection." He shifted his attention toward Tommy and Kim. "School is not. I'm fine with couples holding hands, but I don't want them kissing or hugging. Please, don't do what you were doing here again, okay?"

"Sure, sir," Kim whispered sadly. Tommy took his arm away from her shoulder and emitted a small snort.

"Thank you," Mr. Kaplan said, taking a deep breath. He looked at his watch. "It won't be very long before the bell rings." He turned back to the teens. "You don't want to be late to your classes and get detention, do you?"

Trini shook her head. "Absolutely not, sir."

"Good for you. If I were you, I'd go on and get to class," Mr. Kaplan said, rubbing his hands together. "Don't forget. If I catch you in the hall without a pass, you will do pushups on the spot before I send you to detention." He let out a light chuckle.

"We won't forget that, sir," Billy said, giving the principal a thumbs-up. "We promise."

Mr. Kaplan walked down the hallway while snapping his fingers. The teens watched him until he rounded the corner. Billy put his hand at his side.

"Mr. Kaplan has a great sense of humor, but he shouldn't be so hard on couples," Tanya said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, yeah," Rocky said, scratching his nose.

"Look on the bright side. He doesn't tolerate bullies," Billy pointed out honestly.

"Thank God," Kat said in relief. "Well, let's get to our classes."

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini headed upstairs. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy walked left. Zack, Tanya, and Kat went right.


	8. First Class of the Day

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Rocky/Kat. It features the first appearances of two teachers. Tommy and Kim's first smutty scene may be coming very soon. Jenna will be making her next appearance in the next few chapters. Readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear your ideas for this fic. If you like it enough, you can put in your favorite and following lists to keep track of it better. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: First Class of the Day

Three students entered Mr. Wilton's second-floor classroom nine minutes later. They sat at the second, third, and fourth desks in the first row. They set their backpacks on the floor and unzipped them to get their notebooks. The classroom was large with twenty-five desks. They consisted of five rows with five in each of them. Six were empty. The left and rights walls were lined with pictures of beakers and flasks containing chemicals. The back wall contained a table of the elements.

Tommy listened as Kim told him about the time that Earl Wiggins placed a whoopie cushion in her chair in the second grade. They sat in the first and second desks in the second row. Jason and Trini were seated in the first and second desks in the third row. The former crossed his left ankle over his right latter propped her head up with her elbow.

"The whoopie cushion's deflating was so loud that it scared Ms. Harper silly and caused her to drop her marker. I was so embarrassed," Kim said.

"Something tells me she was mad at Earl for playing that old school prank on you," Tommy said and crossed his arms.

"Oh, she wasn't mad, Tommy. She was infuriated," Trini answered in a calm yet firm voice.

"She yelled at him for disrupting the class and sent him to Ms. Kang's office. She made him apologize to me," Kim added. "It was a nice apology he gave me."

Tommy smiled at her and uncrossed his arms. "That's good."

"Of course, Earl found it embarrassing because he had to do it in front of the whole class," Jason commented.

"But it did teach him a lesson about playing around in class," Trini said.

Kim snapped her fingers. "It sure did. He never played around in his other classes."

"Unfortunately, Bulk and Skull have never learned that lesson," Trini growled irritatingly.

"You'd think they would've learned it by now. They will be stuck flipping burgers at McDonald's if they don't shape up," Jason said seriously.

"I wouldn't mind flipping burgers," a male voice said and laughed raucously.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini turned toward Skull, who approached the first seat in the fifth row. He took his backpack off his shoulders and put it over the back of his chair. He placed his notebook on top of it before sitting down. He waved at them, a big smirk crossing his lips.

"Skull, don't you know it's rude to stick your nose in other people's business?" Jason asked bluntly.

"You really need to stay out of other people's conversations," Trini added.

Skull shook his head. "No way. If I don't stick my nose in other people's business, then how am I supposed to find out about cool stuff?" He turned his nose upward.

"Don't stick that nose so high, Skull," Kim warned sternly.

"You'll drown if it starts pouring down rain," Tommy commented.

"Oh, my feelings are hurt. I think I am going to cry," Skull taunted as he gazed at the quartet. He wiped fake tears from his eyes and pretended to sniffle.

"You need to get lost, Skull," Kim hissed in anger.

"Okay. I will get lost," Skull answered and acted as if he were getting up to leave. "Then again, I don't want to get detention after the bells rings."

Kim snorted. "Smart move, Skull. You don't need another mark on your record. If you were more like Tommy, you'd have a girlfriend." She patted Tommy's shoulder.

"She's right, kid," Tommy said, putting his hand over hers. "You will spend your nights alone until you shape up your attitude. Of course, you do get to spend time with Bulk when he comes to your house to do something."

Skull stuck his tongue out at the young father. He pulled it back into his mouth and looked ahead. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini gazed at each other with shrugs. They turned toward the whiteboard while laying their hands on their notebooks. The bell rang as the last of the students rushed in and took their seats. Mr. Wilton walked in, closing the door behind him. He went to his desk, setting his briefcase on top of it.

"Good morning, students," Mr. Wilton greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilton," the students answered warmly.

The teacher went to the front of his desk. "We're going to discuss last night's assignment on acid-base reactions."

"Oh, this will be fun," Skull commented sarcastically.

"Oh, zip your lip, Skull," Tommy growled and glared at the bully.

"I will if you zip yours, Tommy," Skull retorted, looking at him.

Tommy scoffed. "How about I—"

"Tommy, Skull, stop talking," Mr. Wilton said in a firm voice. He looked toward Skull, narrowing his eyes at him. "I have my eye on you, Skull. I'm not in the mood for your antics this morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Skull replied.

"Good," Mr. Wilton said, sighing heavily.

Tommy and Skull gave each other dirty looks and glanced ahead. Some students snickered, but Mr. Wilton cleared his throat, silencing them. He breathed deeply.

"Now, who can tell me Lavoisier's oxygen theory of acids?" Mr. Wilton asked. Many hands went up. "Trini?"

"The first scientific concept of acids and bases was provided by Antione-Laurent Lavoisier in around 1776," Trini said, putting her hand down, as did the other students with theirs. "He said all acids must contain oxygen. Sir Humphry Davy's lectures proved the lack of oxygen in the hydrohalic acids. Berzelius stated that acids are oxides of nonmetals while bases are oxides of metals."

"That's correct, Trini," Mr. Wilton answered in a warm voice. "Now, who can tell me Liebig's hydrogen theory of acids?" He saw many hands go up. He looked at Jason. "Jason?"

Jason and the other students lowered their hands. "In 1838, Justus von Liebig proposed that an acid is a hydrogen-containing substance. In this case, a metal could replace hydrogen. His extensive work on the chemical composition of organic acids shaped this redefinition."

"Wonderful, Jason," Mr. Wilton commented, winking at the young man. "Now, can anyone tell me the Arrhenius definition?" Many hands went up. He searched until he settled on Skull. "Skull?"

"Oh, no. I had the answer on the tip of my tongue," Skull said worryingly as he and the other students put their hands down.

Mr. Wilton sighed. "If you don't remember the answer, then I can—"

Skull laughed. "I was just playing with you, sir. Svante Arrhenius devised the first modern definition of acids and bases in molecular terms. It was the hydrogen theory of acids. He and Friedrich Wilhelm Ostwald established the presence of ions in aqueous solutions in 1884. An Arrhenius acid is a substance that dissociates in water to form hydrogen ions. An Arrhenius base is a substance that dissociates in water to form hydroxide ions."

"That is correct, Skull," Mr. Wilton said in irritation. "Don't do that again. Now, who can tell me what the qualifications are for Arrhenius acids and bases?"

Many hands went up. The teacher searched through his students until he settled on Tommy. He pointed his finger at him.

"Tommy?" Mr. Wilton said and put his hand at his side.

"To qualify as an Arrhenius acid upon the introduction to water, the chemical must either cause an increase in the aqueous hydronium concentration or a decrease in the aqueous hydroxide concentration," Tommy answered eagerly. He and the other students lower their hands. "To qualify as an Arrhenius base upon the introduction to water, the chemical must either cause a decrease in the aqueous hydronium concentration or an increase in the aqueous hydroxide concentration."

"Very nice, Tommy. I like your enthusiasm," Mr. Wilton replied proudly.

"Teacher's pet," Skull muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who belongs on a leash, Skull," Tommy said, looking toward the bully along with Kim, Jason, and Trini.

"I do not!" Skull yelled and showed irritation at the other students breaking into a fit of laughter.

"The other students seem to agree. They're laughing," Jason pointed out.

"How about we put a leash on Bulk too?" Kim added, smiling widely.

"Then one of us can walk both of you," Trini added.

"How about I volunteer to do that first?" Tommy asked. The students laughed even harder.

"Okay. That's enough," Mr. Wilton said in firmness.

The students grew quiet as Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini gazed toward their teacher. He continued quizzing them.

00000

Ms. Applebee wrote about the Black Death on her first-floor classroom's whiteboard with her blue marker. She mumbled inaudible words. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Her large classroom had twenty-five desks. They were arranged in five rows with five in each of them. Three desks happened to be empty. The left wall contained a picture of the eastern and western hemispheres. The right wall had one of the northern and southern hemispheres.

Adam wrote down his teacher's notes. He erased a word he had written and jotted down another one. He sat at the second desk in the third row. Aisha was seated behind him. He looked over at Billy, who was at the second desk in the fourth row. Billy put down three words. So did Rocky, who was seated behind him. Adam turned back to his notes.

" _Yersinia pestis_ is believed to be the primary cause of the plague _._ It can be found in fleas carried by ground rodents in many areas. In fact, the plague had its origin in the Gobi Desert in China," Ms. Applebee said and stopped writing. She faced the class.

"Really, ma'am?" Adam wondered.

"Mm-hmm. Starting in 1331, widespread famine came from a large number of natural disasters and plagues. A deadly plague arrived soon after. An estimated twenty-five million Asians died in epidemics over fifteen years," Ms. Applebee explained.

"That sounds very scary," Aisha whispered a little nervously.

"I agree, Aisha," Ms. Applebee said and sighed sadly. "Reports the plague had become very deadly reached the ports of Europe by the end of 1346."

"It's unfortunate all those people died, but it would've been interesting if they had turned into zombies. Imagine the undead running around Asia and Europe during the Black Death," a male voice said.

Everyone looked toward Bulk, who sat in the fifth desk in the fifth row. Ms. Applebee expressed annoyance.

"Seeing zombies run all over the place during the Black Death would've been interesting indeed, Bulk," Ms. Applebee commented.

"I'm glad you agree," Bulk said, a big smile showing on his face.

"However, this is a discussion about the Black Death, not zombies. We won't talk about them any further," Ms. Applebee replied sternly.

Bulk's smile faded. "Hey, I was just—"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear another off-topic comment from you or anyone else. Is that clear?" Ms. Applebee demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Bulk said with a quiet groan.

Ms. Applebee sighed in relief. "Thank you."

The teacher turned back to the whiteboard and resumed writing. The students shifted their attention back to her with the exception of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Bulk. They copied her notes. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy stuck their tongues out at Bulk, who shot them a dirty look. They pulled them back into their mouths. They looked at Ms. Applebee to copy her notes.

"The Black Death decimated the army of Jani Beg while he was attacking the Genoese port of Kaffa in Crimea in 1347. He launched infected corpses into the city to infect his enemies. The Genoese traders fled by ship. The plague entered Sicily and spread north from there," Ms. Applebee said and suppressed a yawn.

"Imagine if the Black Death had continued for a bit longer. Whole countries would've likely had their populations wiped out," Rocky muttered tensely.

Ms. Applebee stopped writing and faced the class. "It is scary thinking about that, Rocky, but we can be glad the Black Death came to an end. That's not to say another one can't happen."

"If a second Black Death does happen, it would be far worse because more than five billion people live on Earth now," Billy added, seriousness showing in his voice. "Forty percent of them live in China and India. If it originates in either country, we'd likely see a huge amount of deaths very quickly." He swallowed hard.

"That's true, Billy," Ms. Applebee agreed. "The more people that live in an area, the more quickly a disease can spread."

Bulk propped his head up with his elbow. "If a second Black Death occurs, all of us might as well wear masks and gloves. We wouldn't want to risk contamination."

"Bulk, wearing masks and gloves can help, but they won't prevent all contamination," Aisha said, looking toward him along with Rocky, Adam, and Billy.

"Aisha is right, Bulk. You also have to practice good hygiene, eat healthy food, and get plenty of exercise and sleep. Some of us don't do enough of all three," Ms. Applebee warned.

Billy emitted a long exhale. "Unfortunately."

Bulk rolled his eyes as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy turned back to Ms. Applebee. He tapped his pencil on his notebook three times.

"The plague reached Sicily in October 1347," Ms. Applebee said, turning to the whiteboard to write down what she said. "It was carried by twelve Genoese galleys and spread rapidly all over the island. Galleys from Kaffa reached Genoa and Venice in January 1348. The outbreak in Pisa a few weeks later was the entry point to northern Italy."

The students wrote down their teacher's notes. She finished writing and faced them once more. She pressed her lips together.

"From Italy, the disease spread all over Europe. France, Spain, Portugal and England were affected by June 1348. Norway, Bjørgvin, and Iceland got hit in 1349. From 1348 to 1350, Germany and Scandinavia were hit. Finally, it spread to northwestern Russia in 1351," Ms. Applebee explained.

"In just four years, the Black Death was all over Europe," Adam mumbled in some fear.

"That's right, Adam. The plague was somewhat less common in parts of Europe that had smaller trade relations with their neighbors. Among them were the Kingdom of Poland and isolated parts of Belgium," Ms. Applebee pointed out.

"Those places were lucky, but they still had many deaths," Aisha commented with much sadness.

"Unfortunately," Ms. Applebee agreed, letting out a heavy sigh. "The plague never became endemic in Europe or its rat population. The disease wiped out the rodent carriers, so the fleas died out. Then a new outbreak from Central Asia repeated the process. The outbreaks have been shown to occur roughly fifteen years after a warmer and wetter period in areas where plague is endemic in other species such as gerbils."

"I never thought gerbils would be disease carriers," Billy said in amazement. "You usually think of rats and mice carrying disease." He tapped his pencil on his notebook twice.

"Yep," Ms. Applebee said, turning to the whiteboard again. She resumed writing on it. The students jotted down her notes. "The plague hit countries in the Middle East. This led to serious depopulation and permanent change in both economic and social structures."

"Whoa. That sounds unreal," Bulk blurted out.

"I wish I was kidding, Bulk, but I'm not," Ms. Applebee answered in bluntness. "Alexandria in Egypt found itself infected by plague in autumn 1347. The port's trade with Constantinople was believed to be the entry point." She suppressed another yawn. "The disease headed eastward to Gaza. It went north along the eastern coast to cities in Lebanon, Syria, and Palestine during 1347. The disease reached Antioch 1348-1349. The city's residents fled to the north. The infection spread to the people of Asia Minor."

Ms. Applebee ceased writing as her students finished jotting down her notes. She turned around to face them.

"Mecca became infected in 1349. Records show the city of Mawsil suffered a massive epidemic. Baghdad had a second round of the disease. In 1351, Yemen experienced an outbreak. This coincided with the return of Sultan al-Mujahid Ali from imprisonment in Cairo. His party may have brought the disease with them from Egypt," Ms. Applebee said softly.

Rocky trembled somewhat. "It's incredible how far and wide the Black Death spread."

"Not to mention it spread quickly," Aisha added.

"Of course, people could have become—" Bulk started as the students looked at him.

"Don't even say it, Bulk," Ms. Applebee warned, sternness lining her voice.

Billy pointed his pencil at the bully. "You need to stop watching so many zombie movies, Bulk."

"You never know. A zombie might jump out of your TV and chase you around the house," Rocky quipped.

The other students started laughing. They stopped when Ms. Applebee shushed them. They turned back to her as she faced the whiteboard and resumed writing on it with the exception of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Bulk. Bulk shot the quartet a dirty look before they focused their attention on their teacher. They and the other students copied her notes.

00000

The bell rang thirty-five minutes later. Students started leaving the classrooms. Many headed to their lockers while others went their next classes. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini came out of Mr. Wilton's classroom and turned left. Trini patted her notebook as she held it against her.

"I have to say it was fun being quizzed on last night's homework by Mr. Wilton," Jason said cheerfully.

"I agree, Jase. I do wish Skull didn't pretend he forgot the answer to the question that Mr. Wilton gave him. I hate it when he does that," Kim grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Who doesn't?" Tommy said as he looked down at her. He put his arm around her shoulder. He felt her slip hers around his waist. "It's too bad you weren't having a bad mood swing at the moment. Skull would've been scared to death." He smirked.

"During the fifth month of my first pregnancy, he made me so mad in Mr. Wilton's class one day that I wanted to throw him out the window," Kim admitted.

"I can never forget that. Mr. Wilton told him to lay off, but he told us that he wasn't giving us any special treatment just because we were expectant teen parents," Tommy pointed out.

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed.

"Despite his strictness, Mr. Wilton is very nice," Trini said, her voice showing relief.

"He proved that when he told Tommy and me he wouldn't judge us over our situation when we were late to his class due to signing up for the teen parent program," Kim whispered and wiped a tear from her eye. "I wanted to give him a hug but not in front of the class."

Skull bumped into Tommy as he passed him without excusing himself. The quartet stopped themselves in their tracks. Skull sang Phil Collins's _Something Happened On the Way to Heaven_ off-key while going down the stairs.

"Hey, watch where you are going, Skull!" Tommy called annoyingly.

"He just had to start singing, didn't he?" Kim said in disgust.

Trini scoffed. "He has such a bad singing voice."

"It's not as bad as Veronica's is. If she sang near a window, she'd shatter it into a million pieces," Jason commented.

Kim showed nervousness. "No one should be near glass when it shatters."

"That reminds me of a _Rescue 911_ story where a boy got badly cut on his arms when one of his brothers accidentally pushed him through a glass door while they were playing," Tommy said, going toward the stairs along with his friends and fiancée.

"I remember that. The boy had his arms wrapped up in towels while his mother called 911. He was lucky the glass didn't cut any arteries. He could've bled to death unless direct pressure was applied," Jason muttered, shuddering badly and gulped fearfully.

Tommy tensed. "Let's hope none of us ever have to deal with being cut by shattering glass anywhere."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini headed downstairs. They found Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Rocky, Kat, Billy, and Tanya sat on the stairs. Adam, Aisha, and Zack stood next to the trashcan. The group looked up to see the quartet reach the bottom.

"Hey, guys," Billy greeted.

"Hey yourself, Billy," Jason answered, smiling lightly. "How did world history go with you, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha?"

"It went well, though Bulk opened his big mouth a few times," Rocky answered, rolling his eyes.

"Skull did the same thing in chemistry class," Trini said, making a funny noise. "Otherwise, it went well for Jason, Tommy, Kim, and me."

"Calculus class went well for Zack, Tanya, and me," Kat said.

"If there is one thing I like about our teachers, it's they don't tolerate troublemakers," Adam said with pride.

"This holds true for Mr. Wilton," Jason said, his body trembling somewhat. "He doesn't mess around at all."

"Ain't that the truth?" Tommy commented with a hearty laugh.

"You're not supposed to say ain't, Tommy!" Kim scolded playfully as she turned to him. "It's not a word!"

"I'll say ain't as much as I want to, Kim," Tommy retorted. He released his hold on her. He balled his hands into fists and placed them on his sides. "Ain't, ain't, ain't, ain't, ain't, ain't."

"You're such a goofball," Kim said and blew a raspberry at him.

"I'm proud to be a goofball. You better not try to change that," Tommy responded with a soft growl. "By the way, do you think I'd make a good Superman?"

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed and gave his cheek a kiss.

Tommy ruffled his fiancée's hair. He laughed at her pinching his cheek and speaking baby talk. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand off. The others gave shrugs. He put his arm back around her shoulder to give her a hug. He kissed her temple very lightly.

"The ultimate humiliation for bullies and troublemakers is for them to be forced to strip down to their undergarments and made to walk down a street," Tanya commented.

"I remember when Nelson laughed at a really tall man in _The Simpsons._ The man pulled down his pants. He made him march. He told the crowd to laugh at him, and they did. He told Nelson to wave to them and blow them kisses. Nelson did both. He started crying like a baby," Zack said.

"Nelson needed to know what it was like to be humiliated. He's done that to so many kids and adults throughout the show's run," Billy commented bluntly.

Adam smacked his lips. "It's unfortunate that no one can flip each other off on that show. They all have only four fingers." He scoffed.

"Schools can't stop students from doing stuff outside of them," Tanya whispered in much relief.

Rocky turned to Kat and put his arm around her. "Among that is having sex."

"You better not be getting any ideas about that right now. Students and teachers shouldn't hear about them," Kat mumbled, feeling somewhat embarrassed as she gazed at him.

"I'm not," Rocky said and leaned close to her ear. "Of course, I do get hot thinking about it."

Rocky kissed the spot underneath Kat's ear. She giggled and pushed him away. She planted a kiss on his cheek. He let go of her, and they stood up along with Billy and Tanya.

"If there is one good thing I can say about Bulk and Skull, it's neither of them have ever brought a weapon to school," Jason said, his voice showing relief.

"I agree. As much as I don't like those two, I don't want to see them end up in jail at all," Tommy commented truthfully.

"Even if they end up not graduating with us, they can still get their diplomas by going to summer school," Billy pointed out.

"I recall Zack saying summer school were two words that didn't go together in _Saved by the Bell,_ " Kat said with a giggle.

"How about all eleven of you go to summer school, especially Tommy and Kimberly?" a female voice asked snobbishly.

The group cringed and gazed toward Veronica, who stood near Tommy, Kim, and Jason's lockers. She approached them while smacking her gum.

"Veronica, you shouldn't smack your gum. It's rude," Tanya hissed irritatingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Veronica retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, summer school would be the perfect place for all of you. I wouldn't have to see any of you at all."

Jason scoffed. "Too bad for you that none of us are anywhere near failing to have to go to summer school."

"That's right. We work hard for our grades. You do too, but you're not becoming a lawyer because you want to serve the justice system. You're becoming one for the money," Kim growled bluntly.

Veronica chuckled. "It's good money, especially when you run a law firm. Maybe I'll put your father's out of business."

"Oh, that will never happen. My father's law firm has one of the best reputations in Angel Grove. He treats his employees very well and refuses to play favorites. It's no wonder he has many people working for him," Kim said defiantly.

"Blah, blah, blah. No matter how wealthy your family gets from your father's business, you will always be a loser for hanging out with these idiots," Veronica sneered, motioning toward the rest of the group. "Tommy may be assistant manager at the Youth Center, but it's only part-time. He is not making much money at all."

"I'm making more money than most teens do at their first jobs. Ernie made me assistant manager because he was so impressed with my dedication to my work. You'd quit a few days after getting hired by him because you hate messy tasks such as mopping and wiping tables," Tommy said honestly.

Veronica mouthed Tommy's last sentence mockingly. He breathed deeply to maintain his calmness. He wanted to go over and scream in her face so badly, but he knew that was what she wanted. He decided not to bother.

"Tommy's right. You think dealing with dirt is for poor people," Trini growled in fierceness.

"So true. You people will be stuck at dead-end jobs for the rest of your lives, especially the teen parents," Veronica leered.

"Tommy and I may be teen parents, but at least we have taken responsibility for our children. I can see you dumping your children on your parents, so you can go out and have fun," Kim hissed angrily.

Veronica showed much pride. "I deserve to have fun."

"Your version of having fun is sleeping with every guy you meet on the first date," Rocky said in disgust.

"You've had so many unprotected sexual encounters that it isn't funny. You are at more risk of getting pregnant or an STD," Kat said.

"You're just jealous that I have more sexual experience than all of you do," Veronica leered.

Trini scoffed. "Who would want to be jealous of a slut like you?"

"I'm not a slut because I haven't gotten pregnant out of wedlock," Veronica said with much defiance. "Kimberly has done it twice. She is a slut two times over." She acted as if she were spitting at the young mother's feet.

"At least Tommy and I are faithful to each other. I don't see you being that way to any man you date," Kim retorted.

"Oh, I will find the perfect husband. Tommy will leave you and your brats in the dust someday. Now, if you will excuse me—" Veronica said and turned to walk away. She bumped into a student carrying an open bottle, which caused her to spill water all over her white blouse. She glared at her. "You bitch!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" the student cried and grabbed a napkin from her pocket. She tried to wipe the water off Veronica's blouse, but she was pushed away by her.

"Get away from me," Veronica shouted and watched the student run past her. She heard laughter and glared over her shoulder at the group. Some students stopped and joined in on it. "It's not funny!"

"It may not be to you, but it is to us," Jason replied.

Tanya pointed her finger at the snob. "You just got a big dose of karma delivered to you."

"On top of that, you need a bigger attention span for your birthday," Aisha said honestly.

Adam smirked as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Let's give her some humility to go with that."

"You're the ones who need humility," Veronica hissed in annoyance. "I will be always be better than you all are due to my wealth."

"No matter how much you say that, it will never make it true," Kim answered with a scoff.

Veronica snorted loudly and walked off. She pushed another student aside as she passed him and headed into the women's restroom, which happened to be the second door on the right. He shook his head and headed down the hallway in front of the stairs.

"I bet no one would watch Veronica if she had a TV show due to her arrogance," Jason said, touching the back of his neck.

"People just might be entertained by it. You never know," Trini said, touching his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She let go of it.

"Maybe you're right, Trini," Aisha said and turned to her watch. She whistled to herself. "We need to get to our next classes before we get detention." She gazed at the others.

"I like that idea, Sha," Adam responded in a warm voice.

"See you, guys," Kim commented. She, Tommy, and Jason went to their lockers. Billy, Tanya, and Kat walked down the hallway in front of the stairs. Zack, Adam, and Aisha headed right. Rocky and Trini headed left.


	9. Call, Cafeteria Lunch, and Baby Pick Up

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. Jenna will make her next appearance in the next chaper. Ernie and the Youth Center will make their first appearances in it as well. You will see appearances by minor characters such as Laura and Violet throughout the fic. These were two girls who had crushes on Billy in "Opposites Attract" and "Blue Ranger Gone Bad" in the Mighty Morphin era respectively. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Call/Cafeteria Lunch/Baby Pick Up

Rain was still falling just before noon, though it wasn't as heavy. Caroline was feeding Caleb breast milk in a bottle as she cradled him in her arms while sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch. He held the bottle steady. He sucked on it slowly but surely. He moved his hands up it somewhat. He increased his sucking speed somewhat. She smiled. The TV played _The Land Before Time._ The scene where Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Cera, and Spike were sleeping together in Sharptooth's footprint came on.

"Yes, little Caleb," Caroline cooed. "Drink that breast milk all up."

She laughed when he moved his hands toward the bottle's bottom. She kissed the top of his head. She pulled back to look at him.

"Your mother is so lucky to be able to pump breast milk, so you can have some when she isn't here," Caroline said, rocking her grandson from side to side a little bit. "The breast pump didn't exist in the pioneer days. It wouldn't have been needed if it did because mothers stayed at home with the children."

She patted his underside before running her hand over his head. She placed it back underneath him. She looked toward the TV as the scene where Sharptooth was chasing the young dinosaurs came up.

"Grandpa and I took your mother and uncle to see _The Land Before Time_ when it was in theaters. She was nine while he was three at the time," Caroline whispered, suppressing a yawn. "All four of us loved the movie. Our favorite character was Littlefoot because he was brave, strong, independent, kind, and caring."

Caroline ceased her rocking. Caleb increased his sucking speed a little more, his hands going to the middle of the bottle.

"If there's one thing I love about this movie, it's that it shows five young dinosaurs of different species working together to find the Great Valley. They wanted to be reunited with their families so badly, especially Littlefoot. He used his heart to guide them on their journey. Even when it seemed hopeless, he never gave up," Caroline said, chuckling to herself. "I know you don't understand, but I just wanted to talk about something."

Caleb finished his bottle and pulled it away from his mouth. Caroline took it from him and placed it on the end table. She sat him up in her lap and patted his back gently. He let out a long burp. She laughed in delight.

"What a good boy you are," Caroline said happily. She turned him toward and stood him on his feet. "Let Grandma give you a kiss."

Caroline kissed Caleb on his forehead. He touched her face with both hands, cooing softly. She turned Caleb around and seated him in her lap. Just then, the cordless phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID that sat next to it. She saw the number 584-6237. She knew that was Kim's cellphone number. She was glad Mr. Kaplan allowed students to use cellphones in between classes. She picked the phone up on the second ring. She turned it on and placed it to her ear.

"Hey, Kim," Caroline said.

 _"Hi, Mom,"_ Kim greeted cheerfully.

Caroline smiled. "How are you?"

 _"I'm fine. How are you and Caleb doing?"_ Kim asked curiously.

"We're fine. Caleb just finished his lunch of bottled breast milk," Caroline answered, rubbing her grandson's stomach.

 _"That's nice. Tommy, Jason, and Trini went to the cafeteria to get lunch. I will be joining them in a few minutes,"_ Kim explained.

"Oh, I see. I hope no monsters jump out of the food and eat you," Caroline quipped and snickered to herself.

Kim laughed sarcastically. _"That was so funny that I died laughing, Mom."_

Caroline took the phone off her ear and blew a raspberry at it. She heard one come from Kim when she put it back on. She imagined a smirk forming on her daughter's face in her mind.

"So, what's up?" Caroline wondered.

 _"Well, Skull played around a little bit in chemistry when Mr. Wilton quizzed us on last night's assignment. During Mr. Whitley's life skills class, Bulk thought it'd be fun to talk about zombies while he told us about childcare. It annoyed the heck out of Tommy, Kat, Aisha, and me,"_ Kim explained.

"What is new with those knuckleheads?" Caroline grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Kim scoffed. _"I know. It seems they will never change."_

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Probably not. Anyway, married life will be a big adjustment for you two. It was for your father and me and his parents."

 _"Many unmarried couples have cohabited,"_ Kim commented matter-of-factly. _"Look at Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn. They've been living together for more than a decade. They are as happy as they can be and have never thought of getting married."_

"I know. Those two were a hoot in _Overboard._ Who would've thought an amnesiac spoiled heiress would learn a lesson in humility when a carpenter conned her into thinking she was his wife?" Caroline wondered with a shrug.

 _"I know. Joanna did learn her lesson. She realized she was much happier with Dean and his sons than she was with Grant. That's why she returned to them,"_ Kim said, giggling.

"Yep," Caroline agreed.

Kim sighed sadly. _"Well, I have to go. I need to go eat lunch."_

"Okay. I hope you enjoy your lunch. I am going to fix some myself," Caroline said, taking a deep breath.

 _"All right. I love you. I'll see you later when Tommy and I come to pick Caleb up,"_ Kim said sweetly.

Caroline smiled. "Sure, darling. See you then."

Caroline turned off the phone and put it back on its base. She looked at Caleb, who shook his arms about.

"What do you say we go in the kitchen, so you can watch Grandma make some lunch?" Caroline suggested. She smiled when Caleb squealed. "Okay. Let's go!"

Caroline grabbed the bottle and the plastic key ring laying on the couch next to her. She stood up and carried Caleb into the kitchen. She sang nonsense while he babbled.

00000

The cafeteria was filled with many students six minutes later. Some waited to get their lunches at the two lines located on either side of it. Some left them to seat themselves at one of the eleven long tables. The tables had twenty-two chairs on either side of them. A door was located next to the second line. It led to an area where students could eat outside. That was if they wanted to.

A student approached the cashier with a regular milk in the first line. She gave him fifty cents. She got twenty back. She took her milk and walked away from him. She passed Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini, whom sat at the seventh table. The first two were in the fifth and sixth seats on the left. The last two were across from them. Jason talked about Riley Humphrey's being sent to detention for throwing a paper airplane at the whiteboard during Jasmine Realy's fourth period art class with a message that said, 'Ms. Realy is so stupid that she can't find her eraser' written on it. Tommy chuckled after his best friend finished.

"Ms. Realy was right to send Riley to detention," Tommy said bluntly. "In fact, why don't you mail Riley a letter the next time she gets sent there?"

"I would be more than willing to do that," Jason said, snickering to himself. "Anyway, I don't know what possessed Riley to write such an ugly message to Ms. Realy, but I'm glad she didn't take it lying down."

"Riley is not the only one who's done something like that," Trini commented, rolling her eyes. "Jules and Isis threw paper balls at the whiteboard in Ms. Lainey's third period calculus class last Tuesday. The first one had a message that said, 'Ms. Lainey stinks so bad that she could put the entire school into unconsciousness.' The second had one that said, 'Ms. Lainey is such an idiot that she loses her hair.' Both pissed her off. She sent them to detention."

"On top of that, Veronica has the gall to call people ugly when her personality makes her that way. Putting down others is her motto," Jason added.

"Hey, what's a-motto with you?" Tommy asked in Timon's voice. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"Great imitation of Timon's voice, bro," Jason said and picked up his fork to point it at him.

Tommy stopped laughing. "Well, I adore _The Lion King._ Timon is such great comic relief, as is Pumbaa."

"I find it funny that Pumbaa has a gas problem. He came really close to saying farted right in front of Simba during _Hakuna Matata,_ " Kim yelled.

"Timon kept him from saying that," Trini said and grabbed her chocolate milk to sip it. She laid it down. "He said, 'Pumbaa, not in front of the kids!' Pumbaa replied, 'Oh, sorry.' Simba looked rather dumbfounded." She squeaked.

"I don't blame Simba for being that way. He didn't understand the duo," Jason said and poked a cherry tomato in his salad. He put it in his mouth and chewed it quickly, swallowing with a loud gulp.

Kim pulled her hair behind her neck. "Let's not forget that Timon and Pumbaa weren't the only comic relief. The hyenas were too."

"Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are neat names for the hyenas. Ed is the only character without an African-sounding name," Tommy said matter-of-factly. He grabbed his burger to take a small bite out of it. He proceeded to chew and laid it down.

"I adore Ed's laugh," Kim said and imitated Ed's laugh. She became quiet after five seconds. "He looked and sounded so crazy." She snorted as Tommy swallowed.

"I couldn't stop laughing when Ed tried to point out to Shenzi and Banzai that Simba, Nala, and Zazu had fled," Tommy said, running his hand over his face. "He babbled as if he were a baby." He imitated Ed's babbling.

"The main's character mother is usually dead in most Disney movies. Simba's father died partway into the movie," Tommy whispered.

"I really did think Scar was going to change his mind about killing Mufasa and help him up. Unfortunately, I was wrong when he said, 'Long live the king.' Then he let him go. That sent the king plummeting to his death," Kim mumbled, a loud shudder leaving her mouth. "The saddest part of the movie was when Simba realized his father was dead." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"No kidding. I cried at that scene," Trini whispered, her voice tinged with sadness. "Even worse was Scar convinced Simba he was responsible for his father's death. How could he be so callous?" She became a little angry.

"He's a narcissist. It's as simple as that," Kim said bluntly. "I say Riley, Veronica, Jules, and Isis are budding narcissists. As for Bulk and Skull, they have traits of narcissism. We have seen them be nice on a number of occasions. One example is they looked after a pig named Norman while he was waiting to be adopted. Bulk ended up adopting him. Narcissism decreases drastically by the time people reach their thirties, but I don't believe it will fade for Riley, Veronica, Jules, and Isis." She shuddered in disgust.

"I'd be surprised if they admitted they were narcissists. In fact, I say they'd be proud of it," Trini growled in anger.

"One of the signs of narcissism is dismissing or lashing out at criticism. Our group has seen these four jerks do one or the other. Bulk and Skull have too, but they aren't as bad," Tommy said. He pulled a pickle off his burger and put it in his mouth. He started chewing.

"It's good we can flip others off when we aren't on school grounds. Some people may show outrage at it, but I don't care," Trini said. She gazed at Jason as Tommy swallowed.

"Nor do I," Jason said and put his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Trini said, smiling as he planted a kiss to her forehead. "Nice forehead kiss."

Jason laughed and kissed the same spot on his girlfriend. He released his hold on her and gazed at Tommy and Kim.

"I don't mind people thinking flipping the bird irritates them, but some people deserve it in our view. If you ask me, they need middle fingers stuck up their butts and given kicks to them," Tommy said.

"Yep," Kim agreed. She got her fork and poked it into her mustard-covered salad. She managed to get a decent amount on it. She put it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed with a quiet gulp. "Mustard-covered salad tastes really good to me right now."

"Weird food cravings never get old," Tommy said, pinching her cheek.

"I know," Kim replied and looked at him. "Caleb hasn't had an ear infection yet, but I have a feeling that will change soon."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "Ear infections are so common in childhood."

"We'll be able to find over-the-counter antibiotic eardrops for real cheap. Those helped to clear up my ear infections," Kim said in relief.

"I am determined to help my son through his. The same goes for the new baby when it has one," Tommy declared.

"I am too," Kim replied. She felt him put his arm around her and give her a hug. "Those strong arms are able to carry our son." She let out a small giggle.

"Yep," Tommy whispered and kissed her temple. He and his fiancée gazed at his best friend and his girlfriend. They started talking about the time Bulk and Skull tripped and crashed through a table at the Youth Center.

00000

The cafeteria was less crowded twenty-five minutes later. Kim, Jason, and Trini laughed as Tommy swept his hands underneath his armpits and made chittering sounds as if he were a chimpanzee. He balled them into fists and acted as if he were beating on the table. Everyone had finished his or her lunches and dumped his or her trash.

"Do it, Tommy. Beat on that table," Jason encouraged.

Kim clapped twice. "Break it in half."

"It's been mean to you," Trini said, growling playfully.

"Okay," Tommy replied, letting out a quiet screech. He hit the table with his fists four times. He made the sound of it breaking in half. "There. I've broken it in half."

The others cheered. "Wonderful."

Tommy smiled with much proudness. He uncurled his hands and folded them. He laid them on the table. Trini propped her head up with her elbow.

"It's fun entertaining Caleb by pretending to be animals, imitating auto engines, etc. It will be even more fun teaching him how to do all that," Tommy said, his voice showing warmth.

Kim touched his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. I can't wait for our children to do stuff for me on Mother's Day." She gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tommy put his hand over hers. "The same goes for me on Father's Day. I do wonder who our next child will look like."

"Maybe it will look like one of you," Trini said in thoughtfulness.

"Or both of you," Jason said, holding up his hands.

"Who knows? We might have twins in the third pregnancy," Kim commented joyfully.

"How about you and Tommy have no more children instead, Kimberly?" a male voice said snobbishly.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini turned toward sixty-year-old Johnathon Hartson walking toward the former two. He looked at Tommy and Kim disapprovingly as he stopped beside her. As a Caucasian, he was quite pale and was tall. He was heavyset and had short black hair. The top of his head was bald. His face had so many wrinkles that someone could draw a map on it. His light blue eyes had freckles underneath them.

"Well, it's nice to see Angel Grove High's most well-known teen parents," Johnathon said sarcastically.

"What brings you here, Mr. Hartson?" Kim wondered.

"I was checking on students when you four started talking about this couple having more children after their second child is born," Johnathan leered, shaking his finger at the couple. "You and Tommy shouldn't be here, Kimberly. Your place is in an alternative school."

"You have the right to think we belong in an alternative school. We don't agree with you," Tommy said. "We think we have the right to be among our peers."

"It's a good place for students who are uncomfortable being here due to bullies. Though we've been bullied a lot, we're not afraid of it," Kim added.

"You get to stay here, thanks to the teen parent program. It needs to be thrown out. You and your fellow teen parents receive special treatment at the expense of other students because of it. You make the school look bad," Johnathon hissed and flared his nostrils.

"Bullies and troublemakers are the ones who make the school look bad," Jason said in anger.

"Like Bulk and Skull," Trini added seriously.

"Bulk and Skull. I had to send them to detention many times for causing trouble in my physical science class. At least I won't have to see their faces again in three months. The same goes for you and your friends," Johnathon leered, pretending to spit at the floor. "I would throw the teen parent program out if I were the principal of this school. The policy of sending teen parents to alternative schools would be back in place."

"The only place that policy will ever be is in the past," Mr. Kaplan said as he walked up to the teacher. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Johnathon glanced at him. "Teens shouldn't be punished for becoming parents. They have a right to graduate with their peers. The 1950s and 1960s had the highest rates of teen pregnancy. It was normal that teens marry and have children back then." He exhaled sharply.

"Thanks to comprehensive sex education, this country's teen pregnancy rate is in decline. This school used to have ten to fifteen pregnancies a year. Now, it has just three or four," Trini commented.

"Sex education only encourages teens to have sex. The best way to stop teen pregnancy is preaching abstinence. Sex is meant to be within the bounds of marriage," Johnathon said.

"You are such a hypocrite for saying that. You had premarital sex all the time when you were young. You started doing that again after Linnie divorced you because you fell out of love with her," Jason pointed out.

"Tommy and I are getting married the weekend before spring break. We may be young, but we're determined to make a marriage work," Kim said fiercely.

"I've never been married, but I wouldn't have blamed my wife if she had divorced me because I didn't love her anymore. Unhappy couples should not remain together. That's the truth," Mr. Kaplan said.

Johnathon scoffed and headed toward the door leading outside. He went through it. Mr. Kaplan and his students turned to each other.

"What a sourpuss," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Kaplan nodded sharply. "You're right, Tommy. I put up with him is because he is a good teacher. Most students do well in his classes."

"At least we won't have to deal with him anymore in three months," Trini whispered with much relief.

Jason suppressed a yawn. "Yep."

"Of course," Mr. Kaplan commented. He looked up when the bell rang. He turned back to the others. "Your four should get back to your classes."

"Yes, sir," Trini answered.

Mr. Kaplan turned around and walked off. The students stood up and started leaving the cafeteria. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini got their backpacks. They put them over their shoulders. They managed to get through the crowd. Tommy and Jason went left while Kim and Trini headed right.

00000

The rain had stopped by early afternoon. Caroline was sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch. Caleb sat in her lap. She looked over at the stroller and baby bag, which sat by the front door. She turned to the TV, where a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ played.

A contestant groaned in frustration when she landed on a Whammy. The Michael Jackson Whammy danced across the screen. He let out a serious of squeals. Stars appeared in his eyes once he was finished. The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Caleb laughed while shaking his arms. Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"You like those Whammies, don't you?" she asked, grabbing his hands. "I like them too. They are the best part of the game. My favorite Whammy is the Tarzan Whammy. He swung across the screen on a vine while yelling. He crashed into an angry elephant."

She imitated an elephant's trumpeting. He squealed in great delight as he looked up at her.

"You love my trumpeting," Caroline cooed and picked up the baby. She stood him on his feet in her lap. "How about I shoot you off into space?"

Caroline pushed Caleb upward while imitating a rocket's engine. He squealed joyfully. He got louder when she moved him up and down three times. She seated him in her lap. He placed his hands over his mouth.

"I'm glad I decided to be a stay-at-home mom. It allows me to take care of you. If I weren't, you'd be in daycare. That's not exactly a bad thing because we would've been able to afford it since Grandpa makes so much money at his law firm," Caroline said, sighing in content. "Your mother will be a stay-at-home mom once your brother or sister is born."

She kissed the top of his head before running her hand over it. He removed his hands from his mouth and laid them on his legs.

"Mommy and Daddy's friends are so eager to see you at the Youth Center this afternoon," Caroline said in awe. "Your father is so lucky to have a boss like Ernie." She chuckled. "Ernie never gets on his case for making the tiniest mistakes. He never overworks him either. Of course, there are days where Tommy works harder than most."

Caroline patted Caleb's stomach before giving it a gentle rub. Just then, the sound of an approaching vehicle came out of nowhere. She stood up and went to the window. She saw Tommy pulling his van into the driveway. He switched off the engine. He and Kim undid their seatbelts and grabbed their backpacks. They got out. They made their way toward the front door.

"Look. It's Mommy and Daddy. Let's go greet them," Caroline said and went to the door. She unlocked it and opened it as Tommy and Kim reached it. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourself, Mom," Kim answered, giggling. "How's our little boy?"

Caroline smiled. "He's doing great. I changed his diaper fifteen minutes ago, so you won't have to worry about that for a while."

Tommy laughed. "You're always thinking ahead, aren't you, Mrs. Hart?"

"Yep," Caroline said proudly. "You better come in before your backs start hurting from standing in one place for too long."

Kim nodded at her. "Sure."

Caroline stepped aside, allowing Tommy and Kim to come in. She closed the door before locking it. She made her way to them as they approached the coffee table and turned around. They set their backpacks on the floor.

"So, how was the rest of your school day?" Caroline wondered.

"Other than Mr. Hartson harping on how the teen parent program should be thrown out and all teen parents sent to alternative schools at lunch, it went well," Kim explained.

Caroline shrugged. "Oh, well."

"The bright side about the encounter with Mr. Hartson is Mr. Kaplan put him in his place," Tommy said in relief.

"Oh, that's good," Caroline whispered happily. "Maybe you should get Mr. Kaplan to babysit Caleb sometime." She snickered.

"Perhaps," Tommy agreed. "Then again, I don't know if he could handle smelly diapers." He took a deep breath.

Kim snorted. "Who knows?"

Caroline shrugged. Caleb curled his hand into a fist and put in his mouth. He proceeded to chew on it.

"If you want to know what toys I put in the baby bag, among them are his key ring and his mouse," Caroline said and patted her grandson's back.

"Okay," Tommy said, nodding slowly. "So, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Well, I'm cooking pot roast, green beans, peas, and rolls. Like always, I will fix you a plate and put it in the microwave," Caroline explained.

"Thanks," Tommy said, smiling. "I have homework to do after I eat dinner, but it won't take me long to do."

"I've decided to wait until later to do mine. I don't have much either," Kim added.

"I see," Caroline commented, sighing softly. "When I was a young girl, I had homework, but it usually wasn't a whole lot. I was usually able to complete it within an hour. The same goes for you two in regards to your homework." She looked at Caleb. "I hope this little guy is as lucky as his ancestors have been in that department."

"We do too," Tommy admitted, letting out a long exhale. "Kids shouldn't be under so much pressure to do well at something. They get stressed out when they can't live up to others' expectations." He cringed badly.

"Some stress is good, especially when it gets you motivated. Too much stress can weaken the immune system. That can make you vulnerable to illness," Kim said seriously.

"Leaving our son in your care while we are at school keeps our stress down," Tommy pointed out. "Though there are many wonderful daycares, we would've still worried about him some."

"It's our job as parents to worry about our children, no matter how old they are," Caroline said matter-of-factly. "It never goes away."

Tommy nodded in agreement before letting out a soft sigh. Kim looked at her watch and whistled. She looked at her mother.

"I hate to cut our talk short, Mom, but we need to get to the Youth Center," Kim muttered regretfully. "Tommy has to start his shift soon."

"Oh, okay," Caroline said, sighing sadly.

"We're going to take our backpacks upstairs," Tommy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "We'll be right back."

Tommy and Kim grabbed their backpacks and headed upstairs. They returned two minutes later. Caroline gave her grandson to Kim.

"Bye, little one. Grandma will see you soon," Caroline said, waving at the baby. Caleb looked at her.

"Say 'Bye, Grandma.' Come on. Say it," Kim said, looking at her son. Caleb gurgled, making her laugh. "I guess that qualifies as talking."

"We'll see you later, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said, rubbing his hands together. "Be careful with dinner."

"I will," Caroline answered with a chuckle.

Tommy and Kim went to the front door. He unlocked it and opened it, its hinges squeaking a little bit. He grabbed the stroller to take it outside. She got the bag and followed him close behind. Caroline went to the doorway. She watched the couple stop in the driveway. Kim gave the bag to Tommy before setting Caleb in the stroller. She buckled him in, and the baby let out soft coos.

Tommy put the bag over the handle and rubbed his nose. He pushed Caleb toward the sidewalk. She walked alongside him. They began going down it once they reached it. They waved to Caroline, who returned with a wave of her own. They looked ahead as they put their arms down.

"The others will be so happy to see Caleb," Kim squealed gleefully.

"You bet," Tommy agreed and shot a glance toward the sky. "I'm glad it stopped raining." He looked ahead. "I actually thought it would never stop."

"It's weird when the forecast says we're supposed to have a sunny day, but we end up with a cloudy day," Kim said as they stopped at the stop sign.

"Mother Nature is unpredictable," Tommy commented. They watched two cars pass them in opposite directions. "I have a feeling Angel Grove will only get more populated as the years go by." He looked a little nervous.

"Who wouldn't want to move here? The climate is balmy. The crime rate is low. The schools are great. There are plenty of jobs," Kim said, laughing in delight.

"It didn't take very long for me to adapt to living here, thanks to you and the others," Tommy said, flicking her chin.

"I'm glad you said that," Kim said, pinching his nose. "I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you did."

He growled playfully and kissed her on the lips. They rubbed noses before touching foreheads.

"I love you so much," Tommy said lovingly.

"I love you too," Kim replied with just as much love.

The lovebirds shared another kiss before pulling away. They looked ahead and walked across the street. They upped their pace somewhat as they reached the sidewalk. Kim rubbed her engagement ring gently.

"I hate that some people call my engagement ring a piece of junk just because it cost three hundred dollars," she grumbled in disgust. "It was all you could afford."

"I know," he said, sighing heavily. "Just because your ring doesn't have a huge diamond in it doesn't mean it is junk. To our friends, families, and me, it's beautiful. In fact, I heard the more expensive the ring is, the more likely the marriage will end in divorce."

Kim hissed angrily. "Those couples are much more interested in having extravagant weddings than they are in having happy marriages. They say, 'Look at me! Look at me!' It pisses me off." She mumbled inaudible words.

"Some people have a desire to be on top at all times," Tommy said annoyingly. "When they aren't, they throw fits like spoiled children who didn't get their way." He scoffed.

"We know some spoiled brats. It's likely we will meet more," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Our parents can afford to throw us a huge wedding, but we'd rather have a small one consisting of just our friends and families," Tommy commented.

"Let's pray we don't have any wedding crashers," Kim whispered hopefully.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy and Kim looked toward the other side of the street. They saw a young man riding his bike. He turned to them, giving them two winks. They waved to him before looking toward the sidewalk. They put their hands at their sides.

"It was so funny seeing Veronica get a dose of karma in the form of water being spilt on her blouse in the hallway," he said, tightening his grip on the handle slightly.

"It sure was. She deserved it for putting down people who aren't like her constantly," she said bluntly. "It's likely she will get more doses of karma, but I don't think they will change her bullying ways anytime soon."

"Speaking of bullies, why do I get this feeling Bulk and Skull will show up at the Youth Center at some point this afternoon?" Tommy wondered.

"If they do, I hope they don't cause any trouble," Kim mumbled a little nervously. "It was a pain having to deal with Skull's bothering me for a date." She made a weird noise.

"Look on the bright side. He never left gifts on your doorstep and made multiple calls to your cellphone and home phone. He didn't follow you around constantly. He only asked you out when he saw you. He was just a big pest," Tommy pointed out.

"That's true," Kim said with a slow nod. "I don't want some crazy person coming after me, you, or anyone we know." She gulped in a little fear.

"No one does, but you never know. The number one rule in dealing with stalkers is never making contact with them," Tommy said, seriousness lining his voice. "That's what they want."

"Look at celebrities. They have to deal with stalkers all the time. If I get a book deal and become a famous novelist, I might have to deal with that," Kim said, swallowing hard.

"Most stalkers are merely annoying. They go after their targets for a short time before they lose interest. Others keep going after theirs for years," Tommy hissed, shuddering badly.

"Let's stop talking about stalkers," Kim insisted and exhaled sharply. "Let's talk about our wedding."

"I say that's a great idea," Tommy answered, happiness radiating from his face.

"It had better be," Kim said, balling her hand into a fist. She held up it with a playful growl. "I would've knocked you into tomorrow if you said it wasn't."

Tommy laughed and slipped his arm around Kim to give her a hug. He kissed her forehead. He let go of her to put his hand on the handle. She placed her fists at her side. They proceeded to talk about their wedding. The clouds parted, revealing the sun.


	10. Meetup, Introduction, and Confrontation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just two days to get out. I am on a roll here. I can't believe I've already gotten over one hundred reviews. I didn't think it would happen that fast, but I am happy it did. I want to give a shoutout to Tasha Hill for being the one hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, AvalonBay, Toxic Wednesday, RaptorZeroOne, SpecialK92, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. It features Jenna's return as well as the first appearance of Ernie and the Youth Center. Tommy and Kim's first smut scene is coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Meetup/Introduction/Confrontation

Tommy and Kim were walking down the sidewalk thirteen minutes later. She snapped her fingers while singing nonsense. Caleb put his small stuffed green lizard's tail in his mouth. His parents came to the corner and turned right. She became quiet and listened to the chirping of birds. She spotted two American robins flying around in a playful chase. They flew higher, disappearing behind a building. She and Tommy picked up their pace somewhat.

"Hey, Tommy, Kim!" a female voice called.

Tommy and Kim came to a halt and looked over their shoulders to see Laura coming toward them. They smiled at her as she came to his side.

"Hey, Laura," Tommy greeted.

"How's your mom doing?" Kim wondered. She remembered feeling sorry for Laura when she revealed her mother, Lizzy, was sick with a stomach virus during Olivier Horton's second period calculus class and would go home to check on her after school ended. She told her fiancé and friends about it.

"She's still feeling sick, but she is eating some," Laura answered, sighing heavily. "It sucks when you can't do anything while sick, especially when you are a stay-at-home mom."

"My mom knows how that feels," Kim said, showing sympathy. "I will be dealing with that after graduation."

"Yeah. I told Mom I'd head to the Youth Center for a little while, so she could rest," Laura commented.

"That's a good idea," Tommy said warmly. He motioned toward Caleb. "We're taking our son there, so the others can spend time with him while I work."

"Oh, I see," Laura said and looked down at Caleb, who turned to her. "Hey, Caleb, what's shaking?" She laughed when he smiled at her. She turned to his parents. "He looks so much like Tommy with Kim's eyes."

"We do get that a lot. By the way, how about you change his next dirty diaper?" Tommy joked with a snicker.

"No, thank you," Laura said, shaking her head rapidly.

"Oh, come on!" Kim whined and let out a fake whimper.

"Don't start with the waterworks, Kim," Laura answered defiantly and turned her nose upward. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay," Kim said, giving a shrug. "Come on. Let's walk together."

Laura nodded in agreement and started walking, as did Tommy and Kim. People passed them on either side. Caleb took the lizard's tail out of his mouth and turned it around. He played with its tongue.

"It's hard to believe you two will be married in less than six weeks," Laura whispered in awe.

"It sure is," Tommy agreed, eyeing Kim. "It feels like only yesterday when I proposed to Kim." He smiled.

Kim giggled. "I know. I wasn't expecting an expensive ring when you proposed, but you gave me a beautiful one. In fact, I would've been fine with you using a Ring Pop ring to propose to me."

Laura waved her finger in the air. "Now, that's what is called unconditional love. It doesn't care about looks, money, social status, nationality, race, ethnicity, or any other superficial crap." She put her hand at her side.

"It astounds me that many people think all that stuff matters when it comes to looking for a mate. Relationships based on any of that are bound to be unhappy," Tommy grumbled in frustration.

"It's sickening," Kim said, her face showing much disgust.

Tommy gave a sharp nod. "Exactly."

Tommy, Kim, and Laura looked up. They spotted a northern mockingbird flying above them. They stopped to watch it. It flapped its wings to gain altitude. It disappeared behind a building. They resumed walking. They arrived at the crosswalk. They watched cars pass them in opposite directions. Caleb put the lizard's tail in his mouth.

"There's bound to be a lot of traffic later on since the sun is out now," Laura commented.

"No kidding," Kim said.

"I bet some of them will head to stores to return stuff they weren't satisfied with," Laura suggested.

"I hope there aren't any accidents," Kim commented, her voice quieting to a whisper on the last two words.

"Me too," Tommy answered and grabbed the back of his neck.

The cars came to a stop when the light turned red. Laura, Tommy, and Kim saw theirs change to green. They went across the crosswalk. They headed left once they reached the sidewalk. They heard the sound of screeching tires in the distance.

"Someone is burning rubber somewhere," Kim said.

Laura chuckled. "Oh, yeah. They probably didn't do it on purpose, though."

"I'm thinking about burning rubber in a school zone," Tommy joked.

"I bet I'd burn more rubber than you would," Kim retorted playfully while moving her eyebrows up and down.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head.

Kim nodded rapidly. "Yes."

Tommy waved Kim off, earning a laugh from her. She gave him a noogie and pinched his neck. He tweaked her nose before smacking her on the cheek. Laughing heartily, they and Laura started talking about the time that Caleb spit up on Skull when he held him.

00000

The Youth Center was somewhat empty. Ernie wiped the Juice Bar's counter with a damp rag. He dried it with a paper towel. He tossed it in the trashcan underneath the counter. He took the rag to the kitchen to toss it in the sink. He returned to the Juice Bar. He placed napkins in the napkin holder and laid a stack of cups upside down in the middle.

Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya sat at a table close to the Juice Bar. Another table had been pushed next to it. The first four talked about the upcoming wedding while the last one read a newspaper. The gang's backpacks were under the tables. Billy sparred with Zack on the mats. Jason and Trini played a game of arcade soccer. They were tied at five points apiece.

"You can't beat me, Trini!" Jason shouted.

Trini squeaked. "I'll get you in overtime if I don't, Jason."

Trini set herself up for the kick with three seconds left. She kicked the ball toward the goal. Jason leapt for it, only to miss it. The ball went into the net as the buzzer rang out. She clapped, jumping up and down in much joy.

"Nice game, Trini," Jason said with a smile.

"You did very well, Jason," Trini replied and put her hands on her sides. "You might've had a chance to win if we went into overtime."

He shrugged. "Hey, there's always next time. I'm sure I'll beat you then."

She giggled. "I don't know about that."

Jason slipped his arm around Trini to kiss her temple. He ruffled her hair and laughed when she mimicked him with his. They headed to their friends. They seated themselves at the second table as Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya looked up.

"Did you find anything exciting, Tanya?" Trini wondered.

"Not really. That is unless you count the impending birth of Pearl's calf as exciting," Tanya explained as she folded the newspaper. She put it on the table.

Kat laughed delightfully. "I've always wanted to see an orca born in person. The calf is tiny compared to its mother."

Rocky slipped his arm around her waist. "Aren't the young of all animals?"

"There has been one report of twin orca calves being born," Adam said, folding his hands and laying them on the table.

Aisha expressed shock. "No way."

"I'm not kidding, Sha," Adam answered honestly. "Unfortunately, the calves and their mother died."

"That's unfortunate. Mother Nature can be quite cruel," Aisha whispered sadly.

"She doesn't discriminate," Trini added.

Kat folded her hands and placed them on the table. She twirled her thumbs around while singing nonsense. Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"You just had to start singing nonsense, didn't you?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, I did," Kat said, looking at him. "Why don't you join me on it?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather sing lyrics others can understand."

"Oh, come on!" Kat whined and faked crying.

"You can't change my mind," Rocky said with much defiance. "Nope, nope, nope, nope."

She let out a fake sniffle. "It was worth a shot."

Rocky smiled and kissed his girlfriend's temple. They and the others focused their attention on Billy and Zack. They watched their spar go on. The duo finished two minutes later and approached their friends.

"You two looked great down there," Jason commented.

"Thanks, Jase. Billy always makes a wonderful partner," Zack said proudly.

"I never saw myself sparring with a guy who is more known for his dancing than his karate at any time in my life, but I'm glad I get to do it with Zack," Billy said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I remember when Zack had a dance-off with Bulk. He performed a very complex move that involved jumping and spinning in the air. Bulk attempted it and ended up crashing into a bunch of columns. He landed on his ass after he knocked them down," Jason whispered.

"Bulk looked so embarrassed. He never attempted that move again," Trini added, a snicker coming out of her mouth.

"At the time, I was experiencing a serious lack of confidence just before a dance contest. I kept thinking I was going to blow it. The others reassured me I wouldn't, but it had a firm grip on me. While I was at the mall with Tommy and Jason, an earthquake struck. We were in the elevator when it happened. We were trapped. My confidence returned to me, as we remained calm while we waited for help. I managed to win the contest. Bulk lost big time," Zack said, crossing his arms.

"Bulk looked quite pissed when he got a negative score from one of the judges," Aisha said, laughing to herself.

"What do you expect when your dance was downright horrible, a million points?" Rocky quipped.

"I'd love to get a million points against one of you geeks," a male voice yelled.

The group turned to see Bulk and Skull coming its way. The bullies stopped before it, laughs leaving their mouths.

"Oh, look. It's Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum," Tanya said, rolling her eyes.

"What a snippy comment, Tanya," Bulk sneered, putting his hands on his side. "How about another?" He smirked.

Tanya shook her head. "No, thank you."

"What do you and Skull want, Bulk? Isn't there an all-you-can-eat buffet with your name on it?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bulk didn't look the least bit amused. "Oh, tough words from a muscle brain like you."

"Hey, at least this muscle brain knows how to behave," Jason retorted in defiance. "You and your sidekick don't."

"So, where are the teen parents in your group?" Skull wondered. "Did they go home to change into diapers?" He laughed raucously.

"Tommy and Kim did go home, but it wasn't to change into diapers. It was to get Caleb," Billy answered.

"They're bringing him here," Aisha added.

"Oh, joy. We get to smell the baby's dirty diaper after he takes a crap," Bulk said in sarcasm.

Adam smirked. "How about one of you hold him when he spits up on you? Skull looked so funny when that happened to him."

The others started laughing. Skull narrowed his eyes at them. He remembered being so embarrassed when Caleb spit up on his favorite gray Beatles t-shirt while he held him. He tossed it in the washer right when he got home. The group became quiet.

"You geeks can laugh your little heads off all you want. You won't be seeing much of Tommy and Kim after they marry. They'll be too busy tending to their children," Bulk warned.

"Hey, that's fine with us. We're proud of them for taking care of their children," Zack said, snorting.

"On the other hand, we don't see women or kids in your future," Rocky added, seriousness lining his voice.

"Whatever," Bulk retorted annoyingly. "Let's go, Skull."

Bulk and Skull headed toward the arcade area. They bumped into a young man carrying a tray filled with food and drinks in front of the Juice Bar. The food and drinks were spilt on them and the floor. Bulk stumbled backward, grabbing Skull's arm as he fell down. He took his best friend along with him. They hit the floor on their sides. The man looked very guilty. The bullies sat up.

"I'm sorry, guys!" the man apologized and grabbed two napkins from a nearby table. He tried to wipe the mess off the bullies, but Bulk pushed him away.

"Get away, you idiot!" Bulk yelled. He and Skull watched the man grab the tray and walk off. They heard laughter and looked toward their rivals. "It's not funny!"

Jason looked defiant along with the others. "It may not be funny to you, but it is to us."

Trini gave a sharp nod. "You just got another dose of karma delivered to you."

"More karma will come as long as you continue bullying people," Aisha warned sternly.

Bulk and Skull shot dirty looks at the group. They started to stand up, but they slipped and fell on their butts. They managed to get to their feet. They headed out the exit. Tommy, Kim, and Laura came in as they passed. They approached their friends. Caleb babbled. Ernie came over to the messy area with a mop bucket and a broom. He started to sweep the food up.

"Let me guess. Bulk and Skull got yet another dose of karma delivered to them," Tommy said, parking the stroller next to the second table. He unbuckled Caleb and picked him up.

"You guessed right, Tommy," Jason answered, chuckling.

"I swear, those two need their own TV show," Laura said, running her hand through her hair.

"We agree, Laura," Billy responded gently. "By the way, it's nice to see you."

"Thanks, Billy. My mom is still sick, but she is eating some," Laura commented, rubbing her nose.

"That's good," Aisha said happily.

"Yeah," Laura said, giggling softly. "Well, I'm going to go work out."

Laura went over to the workout area. She approached the pulldown and set her duffel bag next to it. She got on it and grabbed the bar. She proceeded to pull it up and down. The others looked at each other, giving shrugs. Just then, Ernie walked up to them.

"Hey, Tommy, Kim," Ernie greeted.

"Hey yourself, Ernie. What's shaking?" Kim asked curiously and took Caleb from Tommy.

"Just trying to keep this place clean," Ernie answered and gazed at her son. "Hey, Caleb. It's nice to see you."

Ernie tickled the baby's chin, which made him laugh. He ran his hand over the top of his head as he turned back to Tommy and Kim.

"He's such a handsome little guy," Ernie complimented.

Tommy smiled. "Thanks. He will only get more handsome as he grows older." He looked toward the mess. He turned back to his boss. "I know my shift doesn't start for thirty minutes, but do you mind if I help you clean up that mess?"

Ernie patted the young father's shoulder. "Not at all."

Tommy and Ernie walked over to the mess. The latter gave the former the broom. Tommy started sweeping while Ernie got the mop ready. Kim seated herself beside Trini. She sat Caleb in her lap. Billy and Zack returned to the mats and resumed their spar.

00000

The Youth Center was a little more crowded an hour-and-a-half later. A young woman sitting at a table in front of the Juice Bar told Tommy what she wanted. Tommy wrote it down and walked toward the kitchen. Tanya wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Aisha had been telling her about the time she and Adam placed a rubber lizard in Rocky's backpack. Billy and Zack were now sitting next to Kim. Jason had Caleb in his lap. Laura left twenty minutes ago.

"Rocky's eyes became as big as saucers when he pulled the rubber lizard out of his backpack. I had never laughed so hard in my life," Aisha blurted out.

"Of course, he got his revenge by putting rubber spiders in our hair," Adam shouted and hit his hand on the table.

Rocky growled playfully. "You both deserved it. You were mean to me, so I decided to do the same."

"I'm sure you two looked cute wearing those spiders," Tanya said, eyeing Adam and Aisha.

"He looked cuter than I did," Aisha whispered, jerking her thumb in Adam's direction.

Adam pretended to flick a fly off her nose. "That's what you think."

Adam ducked when Aisha tried to hit him upside the head. He straightened his posture. Tanya chuckled to herself and looked up at the ceiling. She turned back to the others.

"My dad's favorite prank is the whoopie cushion. He likes how it fools people into thinking they passed gas," Tanya commented.

"That was one of my dad's favorite pranks from when he was a kid," Aisha commented, smiling. "He was a master prankster, but some of them did backfire on him."

"Rocky and Zack are the pranksters of this group," Kat said.

"They've pulled some of the best pranks I've ever seen," Billy said proudly.

"Thanks, Billy," Rocky said and crossed his arms. "Of course, we've had several backfire on us."

"Don't forget that water-on-top-of-the-door prank we played on you at your place last month," Adam said, stifling a snicker.

"Don't remind me," Rocky warned.

Just then, Tommy approached Kim with a basket of fries and ketchup. He laid it in front of her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me my fries, Tommy," Kim said, sweetness lining her voice.

"You're welcome," Tommy replied, kissing her forehead. "I would've gotten to you sooner if that lady hadn't asked me for a diet coke." He motioned toward the woman he had taken her order from a few minutes ago sipping her diet coke.

"That's okay," Kim said, looking toward her along with her friends. She shifted her attention toward the fries. "This looks very good."

Tommy ran his hand over her hair. "Fries and ketchup go good together."

Kim picked up two fries and dipped them in the ketchup. "I'm glad you said that. I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you did." She popped them into her mouth and started chewing.

"Despite that you've had many cravings of weird food combos during both of your pregnancies, you've never eaten in excess," Aisha said in amazement.

"I have been tempted to pig out on a few occasions, but I always resisted. As a result, I lost all my baby weight with the first pregnancy. My weight gain with the second pregnancy is on the right track," Kim said proudly and swallowed.

"You might not show as much as you did with Caleb," Kat commented hopefully.

"That'd be nice," Kim said with much warmth.

Tommy shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. Just then, Jenna walked in while tightening her ponytail. She saw him and came to his side.

"Tommy, hi," Jenna greeted.

"Jenna, hi," Tommy answered, looking at her along with the others. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished with my last class of the day, so I thought I'd come here to work out. I don't come here often becuase I spend most of my time studying my notes," Jenna explained.

"That's understandable," Aisha said.

"Yeah. Jenna, I'd like you to meet Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, and Tanya Sloan," Tommy introduced, gesturing to each member of the group. "Guys, this is my ex-girlfriend, Jenna Leary."

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you," Jenna said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jenna," Kat answered in sweetness.

"Tommy wasn't kidding when he told us you were a pretty girl," Zack said.

"You probably get a lot of dates," Rocky added.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone at the moment," Jenna answered and looked toward Caleb. "Hey, who's the baby?"

"Oh, this is Caleb," Jason answered and picked up the baby. He stood him on his feet. "He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes. Are you guys babysitting him?" Jenna wondered.

"Actually, Caleb is my and Tommy's son. We brought him here for a visit," Kim admitted.

"Really?" Jenna said, showing surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy said, nodding as Jenna gazed at him. "He'll be nine months old next month. Kim's mom takes care of him during the day. I work as a part-time assistant manager here from three until seven Monday through Friday. My shift started an hour ago. Moreover, Kim and I have been together for more than three years. We are expecting our second child. It is due in August. We are getting married in less than six weeks."

"Oh," Jenna whispered, pressing her lips together. She formed a smile on her face. "I hope your marriage works out, though it is a well-known fact that most teenage marriages end in divorce."

"That's true, but we're not letting that stop us," Kim answered gently. "By the way, would you like to hold Caleb?"

"Sure," Jenna said eagerly.

Tommy went over to Jason and took Caleb from him. He came to Jenna as she put her arms in a cradling position. He handed the baby to her. She looked down at Caleb, who whimpered and squirmed a little bit. She stuck her tongue out at him. She made funny noises. Unfortunately, he began crying loudly. His squirming increased some. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and looked at Tommy.

"Tommy, something is wrong with him," Jenna mumbled nervously.

"He just doesn't know you," Tommy said and took Caleb from her. The baby stopped crying immediately. "There. He's fine now."

Jenna made kissing sounds. "It's okay, Caleb. I won't hurt you."

Jena moved her hand toward Caleb, who began crying again. She pulled it away. Tommy went over to Jason, giving him the baby. Jason sat Caleb in his lap, which caused him to become quiet.

"I better get back to work," Tommy answered seriously.

"Of course," Jenna answered. She and the others watched him leave. They looked at each other. "I'm going to go work out. It was nice talking with all of you."

"You too," Jason said, running his hand over Caleb's head before patting his stomach.

Jenna went over to the fitness area while clapping three times. She reached the leg extension. She took her backpack off her shoulders to place it nearby. She got on the extension before letting a soft snort. She placed her ankles under the lift. She moved it upward, stopping it. She took three deep breaths and lowered it. She began moving it up and down.

Jenna expressed a bit of disappointment. She couldn't believe that Tommy was engaged to Kim, let alone the father of her children. He had been on her mind ever since their encounter at Pizza Hut. She couldn't help thinking about him, especially since he was so gorgeous. She knew could have any woman he wanted.

Jenna pushed her thoughts of her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to work out if she kept thinking about Tommy. She stopped the lift in the up position. She took four deep breaths before lowering it. She proceeded to move up and down once more.

00000

The Youth Center was less crowded forty-five minutes later. Jenna pulled down the bar on the pulldown. She stopped it on the down position, taking two deep breaths. She moved it up and down. She finished her workout a minute later and returned the bar to its original position. She stood up and unzipped her backpack. She reached in to get her towel and water bottle. She wiped sweat from her face and neck. She sipped a bit of water.

Laughter caught the young woman's attention. She looked toward Tommy. She saw him quacking as if he were a duck while keeping his attention on Caleb. The baby squealed while sitting in Kim's lap. Tommy became quiet and gazed at his fiancée lovingly, as did she with him. They shared a sweet kiss. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya smiled softly.

Jenna emitted a small sigh. She didn't want to see Tommy and Kim interact with each other. She placed her water bottle and towel back in her backpack. She zipped it and picked it up. She put it over shoulders. She headed for the exit. Veronica came in and bumped into her without excusing herself as she passed her. Jenna stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hey!" Jenna called.

Veronica came to a halt and turned around to face the college freshman. She tilted her head while narrowing her eyes at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Veronica demanded.

"Yes, I am," Jenna answered and approached her. "You need to say, 'Excuse me.' when you bump into someone."

"I didn't bump into you. You bumped into me. Besides, I don't have to say, 'Excuse me.' to you or anyone else," Veronica sneered.

"You're so rude," Jenna yelled angrily.

"You're the one who is rude," Veronica retorted. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The name's Jenna Leary," Jenna snapped fiercely. "I am a college freshman who is attending Angel Grove University. What's yours?"

"It's Veronica Lloyd. I'm a senior at Angel Grove High," Veronica answered. "I've heard about you, Jenna. You're Tommy's ex-girlfriend from San Antonio."

"Yep. I moved to Los Angeles two years ago. Tommy told me about you after he protected me from a carjacker. You have spoiled brat written all over you," Jenna growled, flaring her nostrils.

"I'm better than everyone else is due to my wealth," Veronica retorted arrogantly. "Now, you'll go away if you know what's good for you."

"What if I don't?" Jenna asked defiantly.

"Okay," Veronica said, licking her lips. "You'll get this."

Veronica shoved Jenna, causing her to stumble backward a bit. Jenna regained her footing, but she refused to react. Veronica became impatient.

"Come on. Fight me," Veronica taunted.

"Not a chance," Jenna said with a shake of her head.

Veronica laughed mockingly. "You must be a big chicken."

Veronica began clucking as if she were a chicken. Jenna hissed and began going toward her. Veronica made her way toward her. Without warning, Tommy got in between them and put his hands in front of them, stopping them.

"Ladies, don't start fighting like this," Tommy said in seriousness.

"Stay out of this, Tommy. This has nothing to do with you," Veronica leered.

Tommy looked at the snob. "It may not have anything to do with me, but that doesn't mean I will let people beat each other up."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not my fault. It's Jenna's."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead and blame me for something that you started," Jenna growled in anger.

"Why, you—" Veronica started.

"Hey, that's enough," Tommy snapped in fierceness. "Veronica, you need to leave Jenna alone. She did nothing to you." He looked at Jenna. "Jenna, you never want to pick a fight with someone like her. She likes trying to goad people into fights. Don't ever give into her taunts, okay?"

Jenna nodded at him. "Okay."

"Tommy's right about Veronica," Ernie asked as he walked up to the group. The trio looked at him. "On top of that, only sparring is allowed in this place. I don't tolerate actual fighting whatsoever."

"I remember that, Ernie," Veronica leered and turned toward Jenna. "I hope Jenna doesn't forget that."

"I never have," Jenna snapped, glaring at the snob. "I never will."

Ernie nodded at the women. "Thank you."

"We are done here," Tommy said, holding up his hands.

Veronica walked past the young father and Jenna. She approached the leg curl. She put her duffel bag next to it. She got on it, slipping her legs underneath the lift. She grabbed the handles and began moving it back and forth. Tommy and Jenna looked at each other as Ernie went to the Juice Bar.

"I'm sorry," Jenna apologized. "I shouldn't have let Veronica get to me."

"It's okay," Tommy said comfortingly. "Veronica is a real piece of work."

"Thanks for coming to my defense, though. I appreciate it," Jenna whispered.

"Sure," Tommy said, giving her a nod. "Well, I better get back to work."

Jenna watched Tommy head over to a young man sitting at a table close to the Juice Bar. He got his notepad and pen from his pocket. The man gave his order to which Tommy wrote it down. She stared at the latter dreamily. She walked out the exit, keeping her attention on him until she got into the hallway.

Jenna got a good bit into the hallway before she pressed her back against the wall. She felt her heart beat quicken some. She thought Tommy's determination in stopping her and Veronica from fighting made him even more gorgeous. She hadn't anticipated it, but she was glad he did that. She wanted to see him again so much.

The young woman's thoughts drifted to Kim. She wondered what Tommy saw in her. She thought Kim was too petite. She believed a taller woman suited him better. She definitely fit that. Perhaps he would be alone when she encountered him again. The fact he was the father of Kim's children didn't bother her. She believed she'd make a good mother if she ever had children. She pushed her thoughts out of her mind, as she needed to get back to her dorm and read a new chapter in her biology book. She left the building and headed for the sidewalk. She began walking down it.


	11. A Little Quiet Time

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It's only a matter of time before Jenna begins her campaign to get Tommy and spirals into an obsession for her. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: A Little Quiet Time

The midevening moon beamed its light on the Hart residence. A gentle wind went through the trees. This caused their leaves to rustle softly. Caleb slept on his back in his crib in the nursery. His fists were on either side of his head. His mouse was beside him tucked underneath his blanket. He twitched his nose before moving his head a little bit.

The door opened, its hinges squeaking somewhat. Kim walked in, closing it nearly all the way. She approached the crib. She laid her hands on the railing. She looked down at her son lovingly. She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. She looked toward the window to see a wind chime hanging outside it. She heard it jingle when the wind touched it.

Kim turned back to Caleb, who twitched his nose again. She loved watching him sleep because he looked so peaceful. She wished he could always be like this, but she knew that was impossible. At least she could take comfort in the fact that he didn't wake her and Tommy up in the middle of the night as much as he used to. Of course, they would be dealing with that after their second child was born. She caressed the baby's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you, Caleb," she whispered gently. "Sleep tight."

Kim headed for the door and opened it. She went into the hallway, closing it very carefully. She walked down it and entered her and Tommy's room. He was watching chickens walk around a field on TV while sitting on their bed. He looked at her as she came to her side of it.

"How is he?" Tommy asked curiously.

"He's sleeping like a rock," Kim said, sitting down. "The visit to the Youth Center really wore him out."

"Kids need to be worn out for them to sleep well," Tommy commented.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Mm-hmm. You can't let them get overtired. That makes it difficult for them to fall asleep."

"You and I both know that very well," Tommy said honestly.

"We mustn't forget our parents," Kim said, pointing her finger at him. "They dealt with us and Kyle being overtired many times."

"Of course not. What do you think I am, stupid?" Tommy asked, letting out a small snicker.

"No, but you can act stupid sometimes," Kim answered, touching his shoulder. "I know I can." She winked at him.

"Just don't act too stupid," he teased.

"The same goes for you," she squeaked delightfully and pinched his cheek. She felt him swat her hand away.

"If you pinch my cheek again, I'll—" Tommy started.

"Or you'll do what, throw me out the window?" Kim joked.

He smirked. "Something like that."

Tommy and Kim kissed and rubbed noses. They pressed their foreheads together, taking slow yet even breaths.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" he asked sweetly.

"I do," she replied, touching his cheek. "I have one request for you."

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"Don't ever lose your handsomeness and kind nature," Kim said as she stroked it with her thumb.

"Don't lose your beauty and kind nature either," Tommy said, flicking her chin.

The lovebirds hugged tightly and breathed in each other's scents. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. They looked each other in the eye.

"I remember when Uncle Steve called me Little Kimmie. I thought it was a neat nickname for me," Kim said, stretching her arms above her head and laying her hands in her lap.

"That name reminds me of DJ's best friend on _Full House,_ " Tommy said and laughed lightly. "She was called Kimmy, but it was spelled K-I-M-M-Y."

"It doesn't matter how it's spelled. It's a shortened version of Kimberly," Kim commented, smacking her lips.

"Kimmy Gibbler was very annoying to the Tanner family. She always showed up at their house unannounced," Tommy muttered in some annoyance.

"She was also very scatterbrained. She didn't even know what intellectually deficient meant," Kim commented.

"I can see why Stephanie and Michelle made jokes about her all the time," Tommy added, holding up a finger. "Kimmy delighted in calling Michelle a squirt. Michelle was like, 'Don't call me squirt!'" He made a weird noise.

Kim smiled. "Despite Kimmy was annoying to others, there was a good person deep inside her. She even helped DJ find a date for the prom."

"Oh, yes. She actually surprised DJ with Steve," Tommy blurted out cheerfully. "That guy shares the same name as your uncle!"

"Isn't that something? Maybe Grandma and Grandpa had a time machine and went into the future to pick out his name. They saw Steve on _Full House_ and decided they'd name him that when they got back to their time," Kim joked.

Tommy chuckled. "Boy, I wish that was possible."

Tommy and Kim looked toward the TV. They saw three chickens flap their wings and listen to them cluck. The chickens folded their wings against their backs and walked in a straight line. They stopped to peck at the ground.

"I wish I could be a chicken. Then I go could around eating stuff off the ground," Kim said, cupping her chin in her hand.

"I'd love to do that myself," Tommy said and smiled lightly. "Chicken pox looks like the peck marks chickens make. That's how it got its name."

"Thank God that we and Kyle have already had it. We don't have to worry about it," Kim responded, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed. "I don't want our children to get chicken pox, but it's going to happen. I'd rather it happen when they are young than when they are older."

"So do I," Kim said softly. "Before they get the chicken pox, we need to buy calamine lotion. That helps to soothe the itching."

"You're damn right about that," Tommy commented, balling his hand into a fist and touching her cheek with it. "Calamine lotion also soothes itching from poison ivy."

"Yep, yep, yep," Kim squealed joyfully.

"Sure, Ducky," Tommy replied, tickling her nose. "You do such a great impression of her."

"What can I say?" Kim asked and squeaked in a soft manner. "Her line is so much fun to say."

She planted a kiss to his cheek. She rubbed it in before moving her hand to his shoulder. She stroked it with her thumb.

"Speaking of chickens, Veronica did a damn good imitation of one when she was trying to goad Jenna into a fight," Tommy mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Had you not intervened, it could've gotten ugly between those two ladies," Kim muttered in a little fear.

"If there is one thing we have learned about fighting, it's that we should only do it when we have to defend ourselves," Tommy said matter-of-factly.

"Most things are not worth fighting over," Kim said, suppressing a yawn. "Unfortunately, some people will get into huge fights over the littlest things." She scoffed. "It's ridiculous."

He let out a small yawn. "Look on the bright side. Our parents have never argued over stupid things."

"Neither have we," Kim said with pride. "We do argue sometimes, but that's just part of a relationship. Couples can't get along one hundred percent of the time. It's just not feasible."

"Everyone knows it's not good to keep things bottled up inside," Tommy said seriously. "Unfortunately, it's hard for many people to share their feelings." He sighed heavily.

"Many people from previous generations often kept their emotions suppressed. It's no wonder they have problems handling them in a healthy way," Kim mumbled dejectedly.

"At least our parents taught us it was okay to show emotion," Tommy whispered in relief.

She smiled. "Thank God."

She scooted closer to her fiancée. He put his arm around her, giving her a small hug. She sighed in much content.

"I can't wait for our dinner date tomorrow night," she whispered excitedly.

"Me neither. I'm glad Ernie is letting me off work thirty minutes early, so I can grab a shower when I get home," he commented.

"He's paying you for the full hour too," Kim pointed out happily.

"Yep," Tommy responded, hugging her again. "Let's pray no one messes our date up."

Kim nodded in agreement. She felt her fiancé kiss the top of her head before rubbing her arm. They focused their attention on the TV.

00000

Mark and Caroline were sitting at the kitchen table. They held tea-filled mugs in their hands. They picked them up to take long sips. They put them down. They looked toward the sink window to see a northern mockingbird sitting on the windowsill. The mockingbird seemed to stare them in the eye. They turned to each other.

"It's not every day you see a mockingbird sitting on your sink windowsill at night," he said.

"Nope," she agreed. "Those birds are quite noisy during their mating season in the spring. It's not unusual to see the males fighting over territory."

"We can take comfort in the fact that the fights don't get to the point where the birds get killed," Mark pointed out.

"Ditto," Caroline agreed.

He smirked. "Hey, don't start saying ditto too much. You'll start sounding like Sam Wheat in _Ghost._ "

She nodded. "Duly noted. Then again, it was his way of saying 'I love you' to Molly Jensen. Ironically, she said 'Ditto' to him at the end of the film when he said 'I love you' to her before going into the afterlife."

Mark shrugged. He and his wife looked to the sink window to see the mockingbird was gone. They turned back to each other.

"Steve, Mom, and Dad are really looking forward to the birth of Jackie's foal," Mark said, his voice showing excitement.

"Your parents were nice to move in with him after they retired five years ago. Of everyone in this family, those three love horses the most," Caroline said, smiling widely. "It takes a lot of work to care for eleven horses."

"No shit," Mark agreed, laughing to himself. "Pregnant mares can still be used for riding and driving. It's healthy for them to exercise, but it can only be allowed in moderation. There's no doubt in my mind that my parents and my brother will care for Jackie very well throughout the rest of her pregnancy."

"Of course, they will. They're big time horse experts," Caroline replied and giggled lightly.

He watched her fold her arms and lay them on the table. She tapped her fingers on her elbow.

"Just think. The aquarium's orca pod will grow by one with the addition of Pearl's calf," he said with a smile.

"I'd really like to see the calf. Maybe one of us or our friends will get lucky and see its birth," she suggested.

"The stadium has cameras to record the birth," Mark said, cupping his chin in his hand. "The footage will be shown on the news." He chuckled.

"That'll be great to see," Caroline commented, happiness beaming from her face.

"I hope the calf will be born healthy and strong," Mark whispered in a gentle manner. He picked up his tea to take a long sip of it. He put it down before smacking his lips.

"Everyone does. All we can do is have faith that will happen," Caroline said, sighing contently.

Mark rubbed his nose. "I have a feeling the calf will learn behaviors very quickly because the pod is made up of four adults and two juveniles. It's said children learn faster when they're surrounded by adults and older siblings."

"How about you teach Tommy and Kim's children to ride bikes while standing on their heads?" Caroline joked.

"I think I'll save that for them," Mark retorted playfully.

"What are you, chicken?" Caroline asked and began clucking as if she were a chicken.

"I'm not the chicken. You are," Mark commented, pointing his finger in her face.

Caroline laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

He gave her a wink before putting his hand on the table. He kissed her cheek and patted it lightly. She picked up her tea, sipping more of it. She placed it down.

"It'll be nice to have some time alone with Kyle and Caleb tomorrow night," Caroline said in warmness.

"I know. Tommy and Kim don't get to go out on dates as much as they used to. Dates will become even fewer after their second child arrives. Still, they do need a break from childcare," Mark said, snorting softly.

"Ain't no doubt about it," Caroline said, blowing a raspberry.

"Hey, don't say ain't! You know it's not a word!" Mark yelled in mock anger.

"I'll say ain't if I want to. By the way, you just said it, darling," Caroline retorted with a smirk.

"Only because you made me," Mark growled.

"That's what you think," Caroline said in playfulness.

"It's true," Mark commented.

Caroline shrugged and looked toward the window. She turned back to Mark as he picked up his tea to drink more of it.

"Many parents have to rely on daycare because the grandparents don't live close enough for them to watch their children," she murmured.

"That's true, but daycare does allow children to interact with each other," he pointed out and put his tea down.

"I don't regret becoming a stay-at-home mom," Caroline commented, her voice showing relief. "It allows me to watch Caleb during the day. I love every minute I spend with him. Kim will be able to spend even more time with him and work on her book after she graduates."

"Working moms care about their children just as much as stay-at-home moms do," Mark responded.

"Yep. Both types of mothers can be good and bad," Caroline said.

"Let's not forget stay-at-home and working dads can be both good and bad," Mark said, clearing his throat.

"Women are encouraged to have careers these days because men won't always be there to help them," Caroline commented, snorting softly.

"A husband can have the most beautiful wife, but he can get bored with her sexually. He will seek out and screw an average-looking woman because looks don't really matter if she is exciting sexually," Mark hissed angrily.

"And vice versa," Caroline replied.

The couple picked up their tea, taking long sips. They laid them down, pressing their lips together.

"In less than six weeks, Tommy and Kim will be husband and wife. I honestly believe they will be as happy as we and his parents are," she said, a smile crossing her lips.

"I do too. Caleb will look so cute wearing a tiny tuxedo. I hope he doesn't take a crap while his parents are exchanging vows," he answered, snickering.

"If he does, then one of the grandparents will take him out of the ceremony and change his diaper," Caroline commented.

"I think you should be the one to do it," Mark suggested, smirking.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

He nodded. "I think so."

Caroline slapped her husband on the shoulder. She got a slap to hers from him in retaliation. They made mean faces before smiling at each other. They started talking about the wedding reception.


	12. Café Dinner, Being Flirty, and Uneasy

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There will likely be sexual content in the next chapter. The reason why I decided to have Jenna as Tommy's ex-girlfriend is because the majority of stalkers were in relationships with their victims. I feel this makes the whole situation even more unsettling, especially since Kim is about to enter the second trimester of her pregnancy. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Café Dinner/Being Flirty/Uneasy

Clouds covered half the midevening sky above the Hart residence the next day. The moon came out from behind a large one. Tommy was brushing his hair in the upstairs bathroom. He finished that and laid the brush on the counter. He straightened the sleeves on his white t-shirt and adjusted the waistband on his blue jeans. He nodded in satisfaction. He saw Kim coming up beside him in the mirror. She fastened a silver butterfly earring in her left ear. The other one was already in her right ear.

"You look very handsome, Tommy," she said sweetly.

"Thanks. You look very pretty, Kim," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks. It's more than likely we'd look great wearing burlap sacks," Kim quipped and laughed aloud.

"Hey, you are not making me wear a burlap sack," Tommy warned, pointing his finger in her face.

"You better stop pointing that finger in my face, or I'll—," Kim started.

"You'll do what, bite it off and eat it?" Tommy asked playfully.

"Something like that," Kim answered, giggling loudly.

"Do it. I dare you," Tommy taunted.

"No, thank you," Kim said, shaking her head.

"You're such a chicken," Tommy groaned in disappointment.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kim teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

He pinched her nose before flicking it. He put his other arm around her and gave her a big hug. She brought her hands up to it. He planted a kiss to her temple. She sighed contently as he rocked her from side to side.

"It's nice we can still go out on dates," Kim whispered gently. "Even better is our curfew is an hour later because it's Friday night."

"I wonder who came up with the idea for weekends," Tommy said, curiosity filling his eyes.

She chuckled. "I don't know, and I don't care. I'm just glad they exist."

He smiled. "Me too."

Tommy stopped rocking Kim. They released their hold on each other and placed their hands on the counter. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head.

"Hey, what do you say we take Caleb out for an afternoon in park next Saturday?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, Tommy. The three of us need time alone. We don't get that very often. Once our second child is born, our time together will be even more reduced," she whispered dejectedly.

"The bright side is it will be four people spending time together instead of just three," Tommy pointed out.

"You're right," Kim commented.

He blew a raspberry. "Hey, I am always right."

"Not always," Kim said, grabbing his chin. She moved his head from side to side three times before letting go of him.

"Anyway, let's get this date on the road," Tommy said eagerly.

She nodded rapidly. "Yeah."

Tommy and Kim went to their room. They approached the closet, and he opened it. He grabbed his black jacket, as did she with her red one. They put them on. They walked to their nightstands to get their keys and purse respectively. They headed to the stairs and down them. Mark, Caroline, Kyle, and Caleb looked up from watching a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ when they reached the bottom ** _._** Caleb sat in his uncle's lap.

"Well, don't you two look dashing?" Caroline said in much amazement.

"You two could wear burlap sacks and still look great," Mark added in a prideful voice.

Tommy jerked his thumb in Kim's direction. "That's what she said."

"It makes me wonder if you two read our minds," Kim joked and made a funny noise.

"If only that were possible," Kyle said, grabbing Caleb's arm.

"Anyway, we'll be back in a few hours," Tommy announced, clasping his hands together.

Caroline smiled. "Have fun, you two."

Kyle moved Caleb's arm as if he were waving at his parents. "Wave goodbye to Mom and Dad, little man."

"Bye, Caleb," Tommy said, waving at his son along with Kim. "Be good for everyone." He gave him a wink.

"He will," Kyle assured and looked at his nephew after he stopped moving his arm. "Won't you?"

Kyle kissed Caleb's temple, making him smile. Tommy and Kim stopped waving and approached the front door. He unlocked it and opened it. He motioned for her to go out first, and she did. She went into the driveway, stopping to look over her shoulder at him.

Tommy stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He and Kim went to his van and got in. They fastened their seatbelts. He started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Phil Collins's _Something Happened On the Way to Heaven_ began playing on the radio. She moved from side to side in her seat.

"Yeah. Dance your way out of this van, Kim," Tommy cheered.

"I'd love to do that, but I'd end up missing my date with you," Kim answered, becoming still.

"Imagine Bulk, Skull, or Veronica singing this song. They'd do such a terrible job of that," Tommy mumbled, tensing a bit.

"No shit," Kim hissed in disgust. "Veronica is the worst. She accuses everyone who tells her she can't sing as being jealous of her 'great' singing voice."

"She shows a lot of jealousy when she hears you sing. Talk about ironic," Tommy commented.

"You said it," Kim agreed.

"You are a million times the woman Veronica can ever hope to be," Tommy said truthfully. He stopped at the stop sign. He pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker began to flash. "Anyway, it's crazy when people try to do things such as reading and doing makeup while driving. Getting distracted while driving puts you more at risk for getting into a crash." He expressed a bit of fear.

"Many people know that, but they don't care. They really do think they can focus on driving and doing something else at the same time," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Unfortunately," Tommy said, scoffing. "At least we're good at keeping our eyes on the road." He shifted his position in his seat a little bit.

"Yep," Kim agreed, giving a sharp nod.

Tommy looked both ways before turning right. He pushed the bar down, the blinker ceasing its flashing.

"Imagine if we were still using horses for transportation. Our streets would be a lot dustier," Kim said in awe.

"They sure would," Tommy said, rubbing his nose. "I don't mind dust, though. It doesn't bother me in the least bit."

Kim squeaked. "Nor does it bother me."

Tommy reached over and patted her shoulder. "Mm-hmm."

Tommy put his hand back on the steering wheel. Kim placed her hands behind her head.

"I have a feeling Caleb will be hitting both of us in our heads with frying pans while saying, 'Not the mama!' repeatedly," she quipped.

"That's what Baby Sinclair did to Earl all the time in _Dinosaurs._ In fact, he even enjoyed being thrown across the room," he answered.

"He was so cute when he yelled, 'Again!' He just couldn't resist it," Kim blurted out and clapped.

"That he couldn't," Tommy agreed.

"The best moment between Baby and Earl was when the latter tried teaching the former how to say daddy. Baby kept saying that word as Earl walked by. Then he said, 'Not the mama!' It made me laugh so hard," Kim squealed in great glee.

"Me too," Tommy answered, eyeing her. "How about I throw you across the room?" He smirked.

"You can on one condition," Kim said, looking at him.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"You have to let me throw you across the room," Kim replied while holding up her hands.

"It's a deal," Tommy said, offering his hand. She took it and shook it. They let go of each other and looked ahead. They started talking about Caleb's first birthday.

00000

Tommy pulled his van into the Hartford Café's somewhat empty parking lot eighteen minutes later. He parked in a space next to the entrance. He turned off the engine. The building was medium-sized and had a gated area on its right side. It contained tables with two to six chairs both there and inside. Booths were further in the back.

The lovebirds unfastened their seatbelts. Kim grabbed her purse from the floor. They got out and made their way toward the entrance. A boy pushed the door open and ran out, forcing them to stop in their tracks. His parents followed close behind. The couple shot glares at the family. They shook their heads in disbelief.

"What a rude boy," he mumbled irritatingly.

"His parents didn't even reprimand him," she replied a little angrily.

He groaned as they looked ahead. "It makes me think of all the misbehaving kids we've seen at the city's aquarium."

She scoffed. "You're telling me. One good example is that teen boy who pushed Tanya out of the way when she was trying to interact with Elena and Yancy at the polar bear exhibit."

"I know. The polar bears didn't even want to interact with him," Tommy said, licking his lips.

"We remarked Elena and Yancy didn't like rude people. He told us to screw ourselves and left," Kim added.

"We can take comfort in the fact that most of Angel Grove's kids are disciplined," Tommy said in relief.

"They sure are," Kim agreed. "Of course, that doesn't mean I don't think of breaking curfew sometimes." A mischievous expression crossed her face.

"I think of breaking it a lot myself," Tommy said and walked inside along with her. "Being a little mischievous never hurts anyone."

Kim shook her head. "Nope."

Tommy tickled Kim's cheek, making her laugh. She pushed his hand down and flicked his chin. They stopped before the host, who looked up and flashed them a smile.

"Good evening. How many to a table?" the host asked.

"It's just the two of us," Tommy answered as he gestured toward Kim and himself.

"Okay," the host answered. He grabbed two menus and two sets of napkin-wrapped silverware, which consisted of a fork, a spoon, and a knife, from the bookshelf beside him. "Come with me."

The host went to a table located in the middle of the restaurant next to the window. Tommy and Kim followed him close behind. The teens sat across from each other. He handed them their menus before setting their silverware on the table. Kim laid her purse in her seat.

"A waiter will be with you in a few minutes," the host said warmly.

Tommy nodded at him. "Thank you."

The host went back to the front. Tommy and Kim placed their menus on the table. They opened them and proceeded to look through them.

"Man. There is so much great stuff to eat that it's hard to choose," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed. "I'm getting water to drink."

"I'm getting diet coke," Tommy announced.

"Don't drink too much coke," Kim warned as she looked toward him. She formed a big smirk on her face. "You'll be belching so loud that you'll start a hurricane in here."

"It'd be cool to start a hurricane with a belch or a sneeze," Tommy replied.

She winked at him before leaning over to knock on top of his head. He swatted her hand aside. She leaned back before laughing softly. She turned to the top of the second page and laid her hand over it.

"I'm having this turkey salad," Kim said in eagerness.

"I'm having this chicken sandwich and steamed broccoli and carrots," Tommy said, pointing his finger at the bottom of the first page.

She pressed her lips together. "It's said we need at least five servings of vegetables per day. Each serving is half a cup. That means two-and-a-half cups of vegetables have to be eaten. Having them different varieties and colors gives us the maximum number of vitamins and minerals."

"I will never forego eating vegetables. You will never see me without any meat either," Tommy said with great pride.

"Eating too much meat can make people fat," Kim warned, seriousness lining her voice.

"Exercising keeps people from gaining much weight. Besides, you need to gain weight for the baby," Tommy answered.

"Yep," Kim said, nodding.

He laughed heartily. "You're really something, Kim."

Footsteps caught the couple's attention, and they turned to see a forty-eight-year-old man coming their way. Being Caucasian, the man was short and somewhat heavyset. His skin was quite pale. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. Nor did he have any wrinkles on his face. His eyes were light blue, and they had freckles underneath them.

"Hello. I'm Arnold Sparks. I will be your waiter tonight," the man said and stopped next to the table. He grabbed his notepad and pen from his pocket. "Are you ready to order?"

"We are, sir," Tommy said and gazed down at the menu. "I'd like diet coke to drink. I want the chicken sandwich and steamed broccoli and carrots. Please, put the honey mustard on the plate. I want to put it on the sandwich myself."

"All right. I have all that," Arnold said as he wrote the young man's order. He looked at Kim. "How about you, ma'am?"

"I'd like water to drink," Kim answered and suppressed a yawn. "I want the turkey salad with ranch dressing. No putting the dressing on the salad. I want to do it myself."

"Sure thing," Arnold said, writing down the young woman's order. He grabbed their menus to close them. "I will get your drinks as quickly as I can."

"Thank you," the teens replied.

Arnold nodded at the couple and walked away. Tommy and Kim looked at each other. He reached over and took her hand into his. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"It's incredible we've been together for more than three years. We have a son. We have another baby on the way. We're living together in your house. We're engaged to be married. We have supportive friends and families. What more could we ask for?" Tommy asked lovingly.

"I know, Tommy," Kim answered, sniffling softly. She put her other hand over his. "I feel we are the luckiest people in the world."

"I do too," Tommy said and gave her a loving look. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kim answered lovingly and removed her hand from his to lay it on the table.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the host was leading Jenna to a table in the middle of the café. She sat down once they reached it. He gave her the menu, and she looked at him. He placed her silverware on it.

"A waiter will be with you in a few minutes," the host said.

Jenna nodded at him. "Thank you."

Jenna watched the host leave. She laid her menu down and opened it while taking a deep breath. She heard laughter and looked over at Tommy and Kim. He kissed his fiancée's hand and tickled the back of it.

"You better stop tickling my hand if you know what's good for you," Kim warned playfully.

"What will you do, take me to the door and throw me out of the café?" Tommy asked, ceasing his tickling.

Kim growled with fake menace. "Yes, I will."

Tommy smirked. "If you do that, then I will come back in and throw you out."

"I'd love for you to do that," Kim said with pride.

"Nah. I want to eat dinner and head to the lake afterward," Tommy said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

She squealed gleefully. "I'd love that."

Tommy put his and Kim's hands on the table. They leaned toward each other, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Jenna showed jealousy at that. She saw them pull away from each other and lean back. He let go of Kim's hand as they formed big smiles on their faces. They started talking about high school graduation.

Jenna focused her attention on Tommy. A dreamy expression crossed her face. She imagined sitting across from him and talking about stuff with him. She saw them leaning toward each other to kiss. This caused her heartrate to increase in speed a bit. In fact, she didn't see a thirty-six-year-old woman walking toward her.

The woman stopped next to the table. Being Asian, she was petite with a lean, muscular frame. Her skin was somewhat tanned, and she had her long, straight black hair up in a bun. Her eyes were hazel, and both of them supported scars underneath them. She had a freckle on the back of her left hand. She gazed at Jenna carefully.

"Ma'am?" the woman said.

Jenna snapped out of her daydream and looked at the woman. A guilty expression crossed her face.

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted," Jenna apologized.

"It's fine," the woman answered, getting her notepad and pen from her pocket. "My name is Amy Lang. I will your be waiter tonight. Are you ready to place your order?"

"I'm not ready to place my order, but I'd like some iced tea," Jenna said and tightened her ponytail.

"Sure," Amy said, writing down the young woman's request. Laughter caused them to look at Tommy and Kim. The former was sticking his tongue out at the latter. "Cute couple, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Jenna muttered sarcastically.

"That young man is hot as hell," Amy said as Tommy pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "I'd love to have a guy like him for a boyfriend."

"I would too," Jenna said, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"I'll go get your tea," Amy said, tapping her pen on the table.

"Thank you," Jenna said, gazing at her.

Amy walked off while singing nonsense. Jenna watched her until she was out of sight. She turned toward Tommy and Kim. She focused her attention on the former.

"Oh, I'd love to have you back, Tommy," Jenna whispered firmly. "In fact, I will make it happen."

Jenna turned to her menu and began looking through it. Arnold approached Tommy and Kim with their drinks. He put them on the table. He smiled when they mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He left as the lovebirds grabbed their drinks and sipped them.

00000

The café was a little more crowded eleven minutes later. Tommy wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter. Kim was telling him about the time she, Jason, and Trini were caught up in a food fight started by Clarice Brennan, Jane Winston, and Harold Forks in their freshman year before he moved to town. Their silverware was unwrapped from their napkins.

Jenna sipped her iced tea and put it down. She was waiting for her fish sandwich and fries. Her silverware was unwrapped from her napkin. She ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at Tommy and Kim. She kept her eye on him. She imagined herself telling him about food fights she had been in during her high school years. She saw him laughing his head off.

"Food kept flying everywhere until Mr. Kaplan came in and yelled, 'Silence!' He looked so mad that it seemed his head was about to pop off and shoot through the roof," Kim said.

"I don't blame him for being mad. There is expectation for trouble in the cafeteria, but it usually doesn't involve a food fight," Tommy said.

"Clarice, Jane, and Harold were punished when they admitted they started it. Clarice and Jane kept smearing food on each other's clothes after the former spit milk that accidentally hit the latter's shirt. Harold couldn't resist yelling, 'Food fight!' after Jane threw pudding at Clarice and missed when she ducked," Kim explained.

"I'm grateful that Mr. Kaplan didn't let the incident go unpunished. Some principals do," Tommy muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"He never lets his guard down when it comes to bullies and disruptors," Kim commented, picking up her water and sipping it.

"Did you ever get in trouble at school before I moved to town?" Tommy wondered.

"I did get detention for being late once. Other than that, I've never been in any trouble," Kim answered as she put her water down.

"Great," Tommy said, grabbing his fork and standing it on its end. "I'd like to hear Mr. Kaplan sing nonsense for once." He acted as if he were walking it across the table.

"He is good at mouthing words to lyrics. He knows he isn't a good singer," Kim replied.

He laid his fork down. "Some people will never get it through their thick skulls that they aren't good singers. Veronica is the perfect example of one."

"I agree, Tommy, but we can't exactly point guns at them and demand them to admit they can't sing," Kim pointed out.

"Perhaps. At least we can tell Veronica to get lost when she insults us," Tommy whispered.

"So true, Tom," Kim agreed.

"Since when did you start calling me Tom?" Tommy asked, pointing his finger at her.

"Since now," Kim said, winking at him. He reached over and began knocking on her head. She pretended to scream and pushed his hand aside. He leaned back. "I'm sorry, but my brain won't be leaving my head anytime soon."

"I wish it would come out of your head and give you a kiss!" Tommy blurted out in glee.

She blew a raspberry at him. "You and your wishes."

Tommy mouthed Kim's words mockingly. She opened and closed her hands repeatedly while singing nonsense. He reached over to pretend to punch her in the nose. He tweaked it, laughing when he heard her making a honking sound. He tickled it, making her giggle.

Jenna imagined Tommy doing all the stuff she saw to her. She let out a soft yet dreamy sigh. She snapped back into reality when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked away as Arnold came toward Tommy and Kim's table with their orders. He stopped there as the young man leaned back and looked toward him along with his fiancée.

"Here are your orders," Arnold said as he set the plates on the table in front of the teens.

"Thank you," Tommy answered in a grateful manner.

Kim nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you."

Arnold gave the couple a small smile. "You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else."

Tommy and Kim observed their waiter walking away. They gazed at their food. They grabbed their napkins and laid them in their laps. Arnold approached a middle-aged man, who sat at a table in the front. He pulled out his notepad and pen. He listened to him give his order. He wrote it down as he whispered inaudible words.

Kim took the ranch dressing and poured it on her turkey salad. She set it aside. She picked up her knife and fork and cut her salad up. She placed a forkful into her mouth. She chewed it up before swallowing with a loud gulp. Tommy removed the top bun from his chicken sandwich. He got the honey mustard sauce to dump some of it on the chicken. He returned the bun to its place before putting the sauce down. He grabbed his knife and cut his sandwich in half. He picked up the first half, taking a small bite. He proceeded to chew it up while putting his knife and the half down.

"Wow," he said delightfully, as he swallowed. "This chicken sandwich tastes wonderful!"

"I can say the same for this salad," she said in a prideful voice.

"I hope the salad doesn't turn out to have cockroaches in it like the one in _Problem Child 2_ did," Tommy joked with a chuckle. "That scene was one of the funniest moments in that movie."

"No kidding," Kim agreed. "John Ritter is such a funny man."

"He was at his best in the first two _Problem Child_ movies," Tommy said.

"I say the first _Problem Child_ was the best," Kim said truthfully. She poked her fork into a carrot. She repeated her action with a tomato.

"I do too. John and Michael had great chemistry from the second they met onscreen. I could really see the father/son bond taking shape," he said and took another bite of his sandwich. He chewed it quickly and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"I did too. Jack Warden and Amy Yaserbeck were hysterical as Big Ben and Flo," she commented with a quiet giggle. "Michael Richards was cool as Martin 'The Bow Tie Killer' Beck."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "That actor shares the same first name as Michael Oliver. Many guys with that name prefer to be called Mike or Mikey."

"How about you change your name to Michael, so I can call you by either of those nicknames?" Kim suggested.

"No, thanks. I'd rather keep my name," Tommy answered.

Kim smiled. "I like that answer."

Tommy and Kim made kissing sounds at each other. Jenna looked toward them. Approaching footfalls came out of nowhere. She turned to see Amy coming toward the table with her order.

"Here is your order," Amy announced, stopping next to the table and setting the plate in front of the young woman.

"Thank you," Jenna answered.

"You're welcome," Amy said, winking at her. Laughter diverted their attention. They looked toward Tommy making a funny face at Kim. "Isn't he cute entertaining his girlfriend like that?"

"He does look cute doing that with her," Jenna said with much sarcasm.

"Most guys like entertaining their girlfriends," Amy said as she and the college freshman looked at each other.

"Yeah," Jenna commented truthfully. "By the way, you can go. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Amy nodded at Jenna and walked away. Jenna observed her until she was out of sight. She clicked her tongue twice and turned back toward Tommy and Kim, who was now feeding him a forkful of her salad. He chewed slowly but surely. He swallowed, giving a nod of approval.

Jenna took a deep breath. She hoped Tommy would be alone at some point, even if it were only for a short time. She was determined to make a move on him. She shifted her attention to her sandwich. She grabbed her knife to cut it in half. She laid it down and picked up the first half. She took a small bite and proceeded to chew.

00000

Three young women entered the café thirty minutes later. The host grabbed three menus and three sets of napkin-wrapped silverware. She took them to a table behind Jenna. Kim listened to Tommy talk about the time Harry Meeks placed a rubber lizard in his chair in the fourth grade. They had already finished their dinner, as had Jenna with hers. The teens were waiting for their bills.

"My yell was so loud that Mr. Harps jumped three feet into the air," Tommy said, acting as if he were jumping out of his seat.

"I bet he was mad Harry played that trick on you," Kim commented.

"Oh, he wasn't mad. He was infuriated. He yelled at him for disrupting the class and sent him to Mrs. King's office. She made him apologize to me. It was a nice apology he gave me," Tommy explained.

She smiled. "That's good."

"Then again, Harry found it embarrassing because he had to do it in front of the whole class," Tommy responded.

"But it taught him a lesson about playing around in class," Kim pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "It sure did. He never played around in his other classes."

He began tapping his finger on the table. She decided to mimic him, a smile crossing her lips. She received a mock-annoyed look from him.

"You just had to imitate my tapping, didn't you?" Tommy wondered.

"Yep. Is there a problem with that?" Kim replied and balled her other hand into a fist.

"Yes, there is," Tommy yelled in an evil-sounding voice. "I'm the only one allowed to tap the table with a finger!"

"I am allowed to tap a finger on the table too!" Kim said in playfulness. "In fact, here comes my tapping finger!"

Kim leaned forward. She moved her tapping finger across the table and up Tommy's arm. She went to the top of his head to tap it. He swatted her hand aside. He brought his to her neck to and tickled her. She squealed with great glee and pulled herself out of his grasp.

"We should wait until we get to the lake to play around," he suggested.

She ran her hand over her face. "Of course. This place gets messy enough as it is. It doesn't need to get worse."

Tommy chuckled. Jenna kept her attention on him as he shook his head fast, his hair flying about. She thought he looked so sexy doing that. She looked away when Arnold approached his and Kim's table with their bill.

"Is this bill going to be paid separate or together?" Arnold wondered.

"It's going to be paid together," Tommy replied.

"Okay," Arnold said, handing the bill to the young man.

Tommy gazed at the bill as the waiter went to the cash register. He mumbled inaudible words before putting it down. He reached into his pocket to get his wallet. He opened it to look through his money.

"It's nice that you offered to pay for dinner when we made our date," Kim said sweetly.

"It's the least I can do since you've paid for the last two dates," Tommy answered as he gazed at her.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "I need to go to the bathroom. You can go pay the bill and head outside. I'll join you there."

"All right. Four dollars should be enough for a tip," Tommy said and pulled out four ones. He laid them on the table. He got a twenty. He closed his wallet before putting it in his pocket. "I'll see you outside."

Kim grabbed her purse while Tommy got the bill. She stood up and headed for the restrooms located near the entrance. He watched until she was out of sight. He stretched his arms above his head. Jenna looked at him as he stood up and made his way toward the register. She saw this as the perfect opportunity to follow him outside. She heard approaching footfalls and spotted Amy coming to the table with her bill.

"Here's your bill," Amy announced, giving Jenna the bill.

Jenna smiled. "Thanks."

Jenna observed Amy going to a young woman sitting at a table next to her. She gazed at the bill and grabbed her purse. She got out her wallet and opened it, pulling out three ones. She laid them on the table. She pulled out a twenty before closing her wallet to put it back inside her purse.

Jenna rose to her feet and walked to the register. She stopped a short distance away from Tommy. She didn't want him to see she was there. Nevertheless, she was determined to talk him since Kim wasn't with him right now. He handed Arnold the bill. Arnold typed in the price and rung it up.

"That will be seventeen dollars and eighty cents," Arnold announced cheerfully.

"Here you go," Tommy said and gave him the money. He saw him type in the amount given and ring it up. Arnold grabbed his change.

"Two dollars and twenty cents is your change," Arnold said and handed him his change. He smiled. "Thanks for coming. Have a nice night."

"You too," Tommy said, winking at him. He got his wallet out and opened it to put his change inside. He closed it and returned it to his pocket. "Just be careful. There are crazy people on the streets." He gulped fearfully.

"I will," Arnold answered.

Tommy walked out of the café as Jenna approached Arnold to give him her bill. He approached his van while rubbing his stomach. He was so glad his meal hit the spot. He hoped Kim felt the same way with hers. He ran his hand over his face three times.

The young man heard laughter and saw a father tickling his infant daughter's stomach while approaching the entrance. He turned back to the van. He smiled because it reminded him of all the times he did that with Caleb. He was about to get in when he saw Jenna coming up behind him in the window.

"Hey, Tommy," Jenna greeted as she stopped close to him.

"Hey, Jenna," Tommy said, turning around to face her. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either. I saw you and Kim play around from my table. Do you do that often when you go out to eat?" Jenna wondered.

Tommy nodded. "All the time. We enjoy it. We feel it helps us pass the time efficiently while we wait for our meals."

"I see," Jenna whispered. "Do you bring your son with you sometimes?"

"Oh, yeah. The three of us try to spend as much time together as we can. Kim and I plan to bring our new baby with us on some dates. They will be few and far between," Tommy explained. "So, what did you have for dinner?"

"A fish sandwich. You had a chicken one. Before you ask, I saw your waiter bring it to you," Jenna pointed out.

"Oh, it doesn't matter if you saw it," Tommy said, shaking his head. "At least you didn't read my mind." He snickered under his breath.

Jenna giggled. "It'd be cool if any of us had telepathy. We could find out our enemies' most embarrassing secrets."

Tommy shrugged as he became quiet and looked away. Jenna moved closer to him after he turned back to her.

"Do you remember all the times we went out to dinner?" Jenna asked.

"Boy, do I ever," Tommy answered honestly. "During our final date at O'Charley's, we got into a food fight. Two kids kept throwing meatballs at us."

"Then everyone started joining in," Jenna said, rubbing her nose. "The children and their parents were banned from ever coming into that O'Charley's again." She huffed. "It served them right."

"Yep," Tommy agreed. "You picked me up for all our dates because you had a car. Dad often joked about me dating an older woman." He chuckled.

"He was always a funny man," Jenna whispered in sweetness. "I loved his sense of humor."

Tommy snorted and stretched his arms above his head. He yawned while placing them at his sides.

"It's interesting we have run into each other twice since yesterday. Don't you think?" Jenna asked, flipping her hair with her hand. She began to play with her silver bear necklace as a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah," Tommy whispered. He started to become uneasy as he could tell she was flirting with him. "It's not often this happens to a guy who protected a girl from a carjacker. She turned out to be his ex-girlfriend."

"I know," Jenna said, laughing lightly. "I have to admit that you've gotten even cuter and sexier since the last time I saw you. How about we get together sometime?"

"Jenna, it's nice you think that I've gotten cuter and sexier," Tommy replied and swallowed hard. "However, this isn't the time to ask me to get together with you somewhere because Kim could be out here any second."

"Okay," Jenna said, giving a shrug. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper containing her dorm phone number. She put it in his hand. "Why don't you give me a call to my dorm room anytime? I'm willing to talk on the phone for a long while."

Jenna winked at Tommy and walked away. She approached her car and got in. She laid her purse in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt before starting up the engine. She pulled out of the parking lot. She drove down the street. She mouthed the lyrics to Whitney Houston's _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ as it played on the radio.

He looked down at the phone number. He saw it read 898-3321. He shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't going to give her a call at all. He crumbled the paper into a ball and took it to the trashcan to throw it in. He returned to the van quickly to get in. His body began to shake, and he clenched his teeth.

Tommy buckled his seatbelt and took slow yet even breaths. He couldn't believe Jenna flirted with him, despite he was engaged. Not once did he think he'd ever feel uneasy around a woman, especially his ex-girlfriend. Unfortunately, it did happen. He believed Caleb's dislike of her was that he sensed something wasn't right about her. He hoped he wouldn't see her for a while. He wasn't about to tell Kim about what happened because he didn't want her becoming involved.

He felt himself becoming calm as his shaking came to a complete stop. He looked up to see Kim coming his way and sighed in relief. He saw her come around to the passenger side and get in. She placed her purse on the floor before buckling her seatbelt. She looked at him.

"You ready to head to the lake?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Tommy whispered and started the engine. "It's always nice to see the moon reflecting off the lake water."

She giggled. "It sure is."

Tommy pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. He and Kim mouthed the lyrics to Phil Collins's _One More Night_ as it played on the radio.


	13. Everlasting Love

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. As a result, the rating has been raised to M. Do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: Everlasting Love

A great-horned owl sat on a branch near the bottom of a tree at the lake forty-three minutes later. A gentle wind went through the leaves, making them rustle. It looked toward the moon, which reflected off the lake and made it seem as if it were sparkling. It let out a series of hoots. It spread its wings and flew across the lake. It headed downward, coming close to the surface. It went higher as it reached the other side. It passed Tommy's van, which was the only one in the parking lot located on a hill that showed a great view of the lake. It disappeared behind a stand of trees, its hoots echoing on the wind.

Tommy and Kim were kissing fiercely on a blanket in the back of his van. He was on top of her. She was on her back. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded so hard against their chests that it appeared they'd leap out and land beside them any second. Electricity sped through their veins. Their tongues dueled for control. They moaned loudly into each other's mouths.

He slid his hands into her hair and gripped it tightly. The uneasy encounter with Jenna was the furthest thing from his mind right now. He was focused on sharing this passionate moment with the woman he loved so much. Even better was that it was happening at the lake, where they had shared so many dates, especially at night. Several of the night dates ended in them making love.

He pulled away from her to look down at her with an intense expression. He nuzzled her jaw before planting kisses along it. He worked his way down to her neck and stopped at her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on the latter. She leaned her head back. She moaned pleasurably. She grabbed his shoulders as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss.

Kim tensed when Tommy bit down on her. She sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. She suspected a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't mind that. In fact, she was all for him leaving marks on every part of her body. She brought his head upward, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. She slid his jacket off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of it and tossed it aside. He broke the kiss and took off his t-shirt.

He took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. He took off her jacket. He grabbed the hem of her red t-shirt and began to pull it upward. She held up her arms, which allowed him to remove it. He threw it over his shoulder before looking at her dark blue jeans. He touched the button and undid it. He unzipped them. He grabbed the waistband, pulling them down her legs. She lifted her hips to help him remove them.

She unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them slowly. He smiled at her as he could tell she was teasing him. He helped her to remove them. He slipped back in between her legs. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. He smiled into it when she moaned quietly.

Kim slid her arms around Tommy's neck. She pulled him down on top of her as she laid down. He balanced himself on his elbows. That kept her from putting too much weight on herself. Their tongues battled each other for control, loud groans coming from their mouths. Her hands wandered over his back, arms, chest, and stomach.

"Oh, my beautiful Kim," Tommy whispered in great intensity.

Kim sighed in ecstasy as he kissed her neck hungrily. "My handsome Tommy."

He kissed down to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there and sucked on it. She gasped in ecstasy while running her fingers through his hair. His hands squeezed her butt, and she whimpered softly. He pulled back, looking her in the eye. He reached behind her and touched her red bra clasp. He undid it and slid it down her arms in a slow manner. She laughed, as she knew he was teasing her.

He finally got her bra off and dropped it to the blanket. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he'd go after them with his mouth any second, but he didn't want to do that. He kissed her neck. He put his hands on her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, which became hard at his touch. She felt her body tense up quite a bit. She was unable to keep a gasping moan from leaving her mouth.

Tommy trailed kisses to his fiancée's chest. He ran his tongue over the right breast. He teased her nipple with it. He gave it a hard bite. She screamed in incredible pleasure, her back forming an arch. He turned toward the left breast, giving it same amount of attention. A whimper came out of her mouth, and her back made another arch.

Tommy kissed down to Kim's stomach. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. Her breathing turned to shudders. He returned to her lips, his hands wandering all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. She decided she was tired of being on the bottom and flipped him over on his back. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. A smile crossed her lips. He smiled back at her.

"You can't get enough of being on top, can you?" Tommy teased and chuckled suggestively.

"Nope," Kim answered huskily. "Now, shut up and let me kiss you."

She leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, touching his before engaging in a fight with it. He groaned softly. She kissed to his neck. She gave it a long lick before sucking on it. She slid her hands up and down his body. He sighed in ecstasy as he ran his fingers through her hair. She planted a trail of kisses to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart, which caused him to moan softly.

Tommy felt Kim's lips on his again. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She looked at his left nipple and leaned down. She took it into her mouth and sucked on it hard. He growled intensely, his back arching greatly. He squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at the blanket tightly. He became louder when she rolled his nipple with her tongue. The familiar fire began to build within his veins, as did it in hers.

She turned her attention to the right nipple. She lavished it with the same amount of attention. He opened his eyes and let out an intense moan, his grip on the blanket getting even tighter. He touched her head. He brought it upward for a long, hard kiss. Their tongues engaged in a dance. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

He flipped her over on her back. He grabbed her white underwear and pulled it off her. He ran his hands up and down her legs, cupping her butt. He leaned down and looked at her entrance. He rubbed his face against it and kissed it with great gentleness. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh four times before pushing it inside her.

He fondled the loose folds of her sex. He went slowly at first, but he became ravenous. In fact, he became so ravenous that it seemed he'd lap every bit of her up. She moaned excitedly, her hands grabbing at the blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut as he used his tongue to tease her clit. She started to move her hips with his motions. He bit down on it. She cried out pleasurably as she came. She was so lost in that she couldn't breathe.

Kim came down from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. She opened her eyes. She kissed her fiancé once more after he came back to her eye level. Her tongue entered his mouth. She wanted to taste as much of her sweetness as she could. He emitted a soft moan. He got louder when she traced every inch of his mouth with her tongue.

She pulled away from him. She glanced down at his green boxer shorts. She could see his erection poking through them. She knew he couldn't hang on much longer. She pushed them and his blue underwear down. He helped her get them off. She gasped at the sight of his erection springing forward. She looked at him, a shuddering breath leaving her mouth.

She kissed him as she grabbed his cock. She stroked it gently, smiling at a soft groan coming from him. She twisted her hands around it slowly. She upped her pace. He groaned loudly. She began pumping him. He growled in great intensity. His hands went above her shoulders. He tore away from the kiss, lost in his passion before returning to it.

"Kim, you better stop. I need to be inside you right now," he said fiercely.

"Enter me, Tommy," she said as she stopped her ministrations and pulled away. "Make love to me."

Tommy aligned himself at Kim's entrance. He kissed her tenderly as he slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He started moving in and out of her immediately because he didn't want to wait for her to adjust to him. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly. She knew she'd crush him if she had super strength.

"Oh, that feels so good," Kim moaned with much pleasure. She whimpered when he kissed her neck. "Oh, shit. Oh, God!"

"That's it, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "Let it all out. I'm going to make it feel even better for you."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively as he upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at a heady moan coming from her. His body tightened with every passing second. He grabbed at the blanket while groaning ecstatically. He moved to her neck to lick at it. He nibbled on it before giving a gently blow. He went to her pulse point to kiss it. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. She whimpered and slid her hands to his shoulders. She gripped them tightly.

He pulled away from her neck to press another fierce kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, smiling into it when he heard her moan quietly. He traced every inch of it slowly but surely. He kissed to her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. He moved to her ear. He nibbled on it before tracing his tongue over it.

He sat up, jerking her into his lap. He kissed her roughly while one hand moved into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. He kissed to her neck to smother it with butterfly kisses. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He licked his way up to her earlobe. He teased it with his tongue.

"You're all mine, Kim," Tommy said in fierceness and kissed her jaw. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Tommy," Kim groaned quietly. "You're all mine too."

He smiled at her words as they turned him on even more. He thrusted into her a little harder and faster. She slid her hands up and down his back as she kissed his shoulder. She nibbled on it in a very light manner. She moved to his neck to lick at it. She blew on it gently before planting gentle kisses on it. He growled softly. He grabbed her hair with his other hand. He gripped it so tightly that he appeared ready to rip it out.

Kim captured Tommy's lips in another hard kiss. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist to balance herself on her knees. She pushed him down. Her tongue entered his mouth. It fought with his. She began moving up and down on him. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him as he met her movements with his.

She planted a trail of kisses down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. This earned her a throaty groan from him. She took one of them into her mouth to suck on it hard. He growled intensely, anchoring her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple. The fire within him was climbing higher. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her.

She kissed him once more. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her. He nuzzled her jaw, his thrusts increasing in intensity and speed. The fire within him was reaching his peak. He slid a hand between them to massage her clit. She gasped while laying her hands on his neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly. They lovebirds kissed long and hard, their tongues fighting each other. They groaned against their lips. He kneaded her aching breasts. He broke the kiss, seeing her open her eyes. He stared deep into them.

"Oh, Kim, I can't—" Tommy started as his body tightened with every passing second.

"Neither can I, Tommy," Kim answered, choking back a sob. "Neither can I."

Tommy thrusted even harder and faster into his fiancée. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it while grabbing her hair with much tightness. She let out an ecstatic cry.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He listened to her panting. It was like music to his ears. She brought a hand up to his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb. Their heartbeats became normal.

"Now, that was amazing," Kim whispered, her face showing awe.

Tommy chuckled. "Yes, it was."

Tommy kissed Kim tenderly. He leaned down to lay his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other.

"I'm glad we can come to the lake to make love at night. We have more privacy here than we do at home," she said in sweetness.

"We have even more privacy at Uncle John's cabin. The beds and carpets are so comfortable that you feel as if you can sink down into them," he pointed out.

"The biggest downside to both places is the possibly of phones ringing and interrupting us," Kim mumbled annoyingly.

"Unfortunately," Tommy agreed, taking his head off her chest to look at her. "It kills the mood big time." He mumbled inaudible words. "Despite that, we consider keeping our cellphones on us very important."

"Who knows? The phone call could be an emergency," Kim said seriously. "Cellphones are great for contacting someone if you break down on the side of the road. That is if you can get a clear signal."

"It's not always possible to get a signal," Tommy said regretfully. "If you can't, you just have to wait for a vehicle to appear, so you can flag for help."

"There are several ways to flag for help," Kim commented. "You can prop up the hood of your vehicle, set up flares if it's dark, tie a piece of cloth to your antenna, etc."

Tommy smirked. "How about I tie your underwear to my van's antenna if we get stranded somewhere?"

"You're dreaming if you think I will let you do that," Kim retorted, slapping him on the shoulder.

"I know you've been having steamy dreams about us since we became sexually active," Tommy said suggestively.

Kim pinched his nose. "Let's never forget that our first time resulted in us conceiving Caleb."

He nodded in agreement and kissed her. He rubbed noses with her before pressing her forehead against hers.

"I'm so lucky to have such a great lover like you," Tommy said lovingly.

"As am I to have such a great lover like you," Kim said, giggling.

"Your first pregnancy made your sexual desire increase. This one has too," Tommy said in happiness.

"I know," Kim squeaked. "When my stomach began expanding in the first pregnancy, we had to do it in other positions. It was fun trying them out, though." She winked at him.

He smiled. "I'm more than ready to try those sexual positions once your stomach gets bigger again."

She sighed. "Great. In fact, I am ready for some more loving from you."

Tommy kissed Kim deeply as he reentered her. He started moving in and out of her right after he was completely inside her. They wrapped their arms around each other as their tongues engaged in a dance. He kissed down to her neck. He nibbled on it.

"Oh, yes. That hits the spot," Kim moaned softly. She whimpered when he upped the pressure. "Tommy, don't stop! Please!"

"I won't, Kim," Tommy declared in huskiness. "I won't."

Tommy captured Kim's lips in a rough kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her moan excitedly. He thrusted harder and faster into her. Their hands moved over each other's bodies. The world faded around them as they lost themselves in another round of lovemaking.


	14. From One Place to the Next

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. There will be another smutty scene involving them very soon. Other couples may have some of their own in future chapters. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: From One Place to the Next

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking forty minutes later. He lay on his back with his arm behind his head. She was snuggled against him with her head on his chest. The blanket was wrapped around their bodies. It covered them from the chest down. He played with a strand of her hair. He ran his fingertips up and down her back. He felt her slide her hand over his stomach. Their breathing and heartbeats mingled together.

"What a great round of lovemaking," he whispered lovingly.

"It just keeps getting better and better," she murmured and took her head off his chest. She looked him in the eye. "Imagine what it will be like after we are married." Her face radiated with happiness.

"Who should be on top on our wedding night, me or you?" Tommy teased.

"I don't care," Kim yelled and smacked him lightly on the cheek. "I just want to have a great wedding night with you."

"I like that answer," Tommy said, kissing her nose. "I hope we get a little wild when we make love that night."

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy," Kim retorted playfully and pinched his chin.

"You are such a naughty girl," Tommy said, winking at her.

The lovebirds shared three kisses before rubbing noses. She returned her head to his chest. She sighed contently at the sound of his heartbeat.

"The back of his van is so comfortable," Tommy said, smiling lightly.

"It sure is," Kim replied, giggling softly. "The blanket makes it feel even better. I feel like I can sink down into both."

Tommy brought his hand to her shoulder to rub it gently. "How about I go with you?"

"Of course, you can come with me," Kim said in a warn voice,

"I do have one request," Tommy said as he brought his hand to her hair.

"What's that?" Kim wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't stop to do your makeup," Tommy joked and smirked widely.

Kim removed her head from his chest to look at him. "Could I put makeup on you instead?"

"No, thank you," Tommy answered, shaking his head. She smacked him on the chest. He kissed her cheek. "Shit. You look so sexy while naked, even when you're pregnant."

"You look just as sexy while naked," Kim squeaked in joy. "I hope you don't lose your sexiness for a long time to come."

"I hope you don't lose yours for a long time to come either," Tommy whispered in a loving voice. He received a kiss from her. He ran his hand over her hair three times. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "You take my breath away every time I am near you."

"You take my breath away every time I am near you too," Kim said, her voice filled with love and warmth. "Don't ever stop taking my breath away."

He sighed softly. "I won't, Kim. I won't."

Tommy and Kim shared three tender kisses. She touched his cheek to stroke it with her thumb.

"If we hadn't had Caleb, we'd be going out on a lot more dates," she admitted.

"Yes, we would," he responded, letting out a soft snort.

"I can't wait until I finish my book. I don't know when that will be, but I am determined to do it," Kim said, smiling lightly.

"Writer's block sucks ass, but it is part of the writing process," Tommy said as he suppressed a yawn. "Oftentimes, doing other things breaks it."

She giggled. "You're so smart. You should wear glasses like Billy used to."

He shook his head. "There is no way in hell that I will ever wear glasses. I'd look like a nerd."

"Oh, you'd look cute as a nerd," Kim teased and pinched his nose.

"If you pinch any part of my body, you will pay for it big time," Tommy threatened playfully.

"Okay," Kim said and moved her hand downward. She gave his side a hard pinch. "Oops. My hand slipped." She slid it to his arm and pinched it. "Oops. My hand slipped."

"All right," Tommy growled fiercely. "Here comes your payback."

He grabbed her cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. He pulled back, looking at her with a smirk. She formed a big smile on her face.

"That's the kind of payback I like," Kim squeaked.

Tommy chuckled. "Great. Now, come here."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. Their tongues wrestled for control, and loud moans left their mouths. She climbed on top of him, getting her legs on either side of him. She kissed his neck. She licked on it before sucking on it. He leaned his head to the side while sighing in ecstasy. She slid her hands all over his body. Their heartbeats increased in speed, and electricity sped through their bodies.

She pulled back as he looked at her. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He sat up while sliding his hands into her hair. He gripped it in a tight manner. She brought her hands to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She kissed her way to his shoulder. She nibbled on it. She moaned softly when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

Suddenly, a ringing bell came out of nowhere. This forced the couple to break apart. They realized it was Tommy's cellphone and looked toward his pants. They sighed in frustration as they grabbed at their hair. They couldn't believe their intimacy was interrupted. They couldn't imagine it being either of her parents because their curfew wouldn't end for another fifty minutes.

Tommy grabbed his pants and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone as it rang a second time. He and Kim looked at it. They saw a number on it, which read 615-864-3122. Their faces formed surprised expressions on them.

"It's a number from Nashville," he said.

"Who would be calling you from there?" she asked in confusion.

"I have no idea," Tommy admitted. The cellphone clicked in the middle of the third ring, causing him and his fiancée to sigh in relief. "Whoever has this number must have realized they dialed the wrong person."

"Most likely," Kim agreed, slipping a lock of hair behind her ear. "I hope that doesn't happen for a while." She scoffed irritatingly. "I hate it when we are interrupted for anything."

"Me too, Beautiful," Tommy said with an angry hiss. "Me too."

He slipped his cellphone back into his pocket and looked at her. He cupped his chin, being deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Though our curfew won't be over for a while, why don't we go on and head home?" he suggested.

"Okay," she answered and let out a small yawn. She got off him before pulling her hair behind her neck. "At least we had fun, especially when we made love in the back of this comfortable van."

Tommy smiled with much warmth. "Oh, yeah."

The couple threw the blanket off them and gathered their clothes. Tommy headed to the front of the second seat while Kim stayed in the back. They put on their underwear. He did the same with his boxer shorts. They pulled up their jeans before zipping and buttoning them. She slipped on her bra and fastened it.

Tommy and Kim put on their t-shirts, followed by their white socks, gray tennis shoes, and jackets. They tied their shoes. They went to the front and settled in their respective seats. They buckled up and adjusted both parts of them. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove down the street. They mouthed the lyrics to Celine Dion's _The Power of Love_ as it played on the radio.

00000

In the Hart residence's living room eleven minutes later, Mark and Caroline were immersed in a game of Go Fish while sitting on the couch. She moved her cards around as she mouthed inaudible words. She turned toward him. He had a determined expression on his face. The TV played _Night of the Twisters._ The scene where Dan, Arthur, and Ryan barely made it to the basement came on.

"You got any threes, Caroline?" Mark wondered.

"I'm sorry, Mark. Go fish," Caroline replied. He drew a card from the deck and nestled it amongst his. She narrowed her eyes at her cards. She seemed to be in deep thought. An idea clicked in her head. "You got any aces?"

He groaned frustratingly. "Oh, man. Do I really have to give up my aces?"

She held out her hand, looking very serious. "Yes, you do, honey. Hand them over."

He frowned and handed his two aces over to his wife. She laid them and hers on the coffee table. She smiled happily while putting her hands on her sides. She sat up tall and proud.

"I win again!" she announced.

"This is the fourth game you've won tonight, honey," he said, sighing heavily.

"I say tonight is my lucky night," Caroline commented and gathered the cards.

"Perhaps," Mark murmured. "I understand why this game is called Go Fish. The piles of cards are the ocean or pool. The cards are the fish. Fish have to go into the water."

"I read that it's difficult to prevent people from lying about the contents of their cards," Caroline said honestly. "I know why they lie. They don't want to give up cards when they are about ready to form a pile."

"I'd like to use those cards to catch some fish," Mark quipped and laughed softly. He formed his hands in the shape of a fishing rod. He acted as if he were reeling in a fish he had caught. He leaned back somewhat.

"I'd rather use worms to catch fish," Caroline said, patting the cards to straighten them out. "Besides, fish can't read or count."

"Of course not," Mark commented, blowing a raspberry. "I was just poking fun at you."

She finished straightening the cards and put them on the coffee table. They looked toward the cordless phone. They turned to each other.

"It doesn't seem so long ago when we had only ordinary phones," Caroline said, a quiet laugh leaving her mouth.

"We're getting old since we have a cordless phone and cellphones," Mark joked and spoke gibberish. "We can take cellphones wherever we go. We can take cordless phones as far as the front yard or backyard." He shrugged.

"The biggest advantage of the cellphone is you can call your loved ones to warn them of oncoming tornadoes if your home phone goes out," Caroline added.

Mark showed some nervousness. "I remember the scene where the phone went dead in _Night of the Twisters._ Dan looked very scared when that happened. He realized he had no way of reach anyone he knew." He shuddered a bit.

"It's nice this movie comes on a lot," Caroline said as they looked at the TV. The scene where Dan, Arthur, and Ryan hid under the blanket as the tornado tore the Hatch residence apart played. "There is no violence with the exception of the tornadoes."

"The deadliest tornado outbreak we've had in the past twelve years is the 1985 United States-Canada outbreak. It had ninety fatalities overall. It contained the only F5 tornado in Pennsylvania's history," Mark whispered, seriousness lining his voice.

Caroline yawned. "Talk about scary."

"It's rare for California to get tornadoes. I hope we never get caught in one," Mark whispered fearfully.

"Me neither," Caroline responded, her body turning tense. "Then again, you never know. We have wild weather sometimes. One day, the sun is blazing down on the state. The next day, a blizzard is raging in the mountains."

"It's up to Mother Nature to decide what kind of weather we will have each day," Mark said, cupping his chin in his hand.

"I'd love to see snow down here, but it will never happen due to the Mediterranean climate," Caroline mumbled, frowning.

He took a deep breath. "Look on the bright side. We can see snow during our vacations in the mountains north of Angel Grove."

She formed a happy smile on her face. "Right."

The couple turned toward the TV to see the scene where Dan and Arthur surveyed the destroyed house play. They felt sympathy for the boys.

"I can't blame Dan and Arthur for thinking the destruction of the house was like a nightmare," he whispered sadly.

"They were used to tornado warnings, but they never thought a tornado would ever hit them," she pointed out.

"Weather warnings get issued to the point when people begin to dismiss them as false alarms," Mark said, scoffing in annoyance.

"It's better to issue many warnings and be wrong than it is for a deadly weather event to strike without one being issued," Caroline said bluntly.

"Exactly," Mark agreed.

Caroline was about to say something when the sound of the front door unlocking diverted her and her husband's attention. They looked toward it to see it open. Tommy walked in, followed by Kim. He closed the door behind him as she approached the coffee table. Her parents rose to her feet and made their way over to her. Her fiancé joined her side.

"Hey, kids," Mark greeted.

"Hey yourself, Dad," Kim replied in a warm voice.

Caroline smiled. "How was your date?"

"It went very well. She had a turkey salad while I had a chicken sandwich at the Hartford Café. Then we went to the lake for a little fun," Tommy explained eagerly.

Mark noticed the teens' messed-up hair and pointed his finger at it. "I know what kind of fun that was." He snickered softly.

"Oh, yes," Kim answered. She and Tommy ran their fingers through their hair. They managed to fix it some. "We couldn't resist at all."

"What couple couldn't, especially when they will be married in less than six weeks?" Caroline asked, giggling in delight.

"Not to mention they conceived their second child, despite they used protection," Mark said.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a nod. "So, how are Kyle and Caleb? Did they give you any trouble?"

"Not at all. In fact, both of them are now asleep in their rooms. Caleb drank all of the breast milk from his bottle," Caroline said.

Kim showed much happiness, as did Tommy. "Wonderful. Tommy and I are going to be heading to bed soon. We're very tired."

"Okay. We might as well say good night to both of you," Mark said, letting out a small yawn.

"Good night, Mom, Dad," Kim said as she rubbed her eyes and emitted a long yawn.

"We'll see you in the morning," Tommy added.

"You too," Caroline said, winking at the young parents. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Tommy and Kim gave Caroline thumbs-ups. They headed upstairs while clicking their tongues. They went down the hallway, stopping at the second door on the left, which happened to be the nursery. She opened it and walked in, followed by him. She closed it nearly all the way. They approached the crib and grabbed the railing. They saw Caleb was asleep on his back with his fists on either side of his head. They couldn't help but smile.

"Look at him. He looks so peaceful," he whispered lovingly.

"I feel so tempted to pick him up and hold him, but he might not want to go back to sleep," she admitted dejectedly.

"I know," Tommy said, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a small hug. "What's important is your parents and brother did very well caring for him while we were gone."

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed and moved her neck with a grimace. "Come on. Let's head to our room."

Tommy and Kim went to the door. He opened it and allowed her to go out first. He stepped into the hallway, closing it very gently. They walked to their room. He went to his nightstand and turned on the lamp. She approached the bed and threw her purse on it. They proceeded to take off their jackets.

00000

A great-horned owl flew above Angel Grove University at midnight. It looked down at the sidewalks that seemed to crisscross everywhere between buildings. It passed them and headed toward the three dorm halls of which they all had four floors. It went toward the first one, which happened to Brighton Hall.

The owl headed for a branch near the top of a tree located next to a fourth-floor window. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It repeated its action with its wing ones. It shook its head before letting out a soft hoot. It looked inside to see Jenna laying on her back on her dorm bed.

Jenna looked around the room, which was the typical one for all dorm halls. It was medium-sized with two beds and two desks that touched back to back. Her side was next to the door and decorated with paintings of dragons and unicorns she did last summer. The other was bare, save for a large brown stuffed bear sitting on the bed. A computer sat on the desk and was connected to an Ethernet box above it. Its number was 458.

She looked toward her phone sitting on her nightstand. She sighed impatiently. She wondered when Tommy would call her. She'd been waiting for him to do that an hour after she got back to her room. She didn't think he was still on his date with Kim, especially since he was still in high school and would likely have a curfew.

Jenna growled irritatingly at the thought of the young mother's name. She felt disdain for her. She saw her as the wrong woman for Tommy. She saw herself as the right one. She knew breaking up with him nearly four years ago due to the long distance was the right thing to do. She wanted to pick up where they left off since they were so close now. She knew it wouldn't be wise to approach him whenever Kim was around. She had to do it when he was alone. Since she didn't know when his break was, she'd have to be lucky to catch him when she visited the Youth Center. She was determined to do that.

Her thoughts drifted to Caleb. She believed Tommy when he said the baby cried because he didn't know her. If she could have his father, then she could be his mother. She liked the idea of being that to him. She could make him forget who Kim was. Once Kim gave birth to their baby, she and Tommy could get custody of it as well. She was determined to give him and his children anything they wanted.

She felt her eyes begin to droop and sighed heavily. She wanted to continue waiting for Tommy's call, yet she knew it was highly unlikely he'd call at such a late hour. She decided to stop waiting and focus on him calling sometime during the weekend. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and approached the window. She looked at the owl.

"Just you wait, Tommy," Jenna whispered calmly yet firmly. She pulled her hair behind her neck. "You will be in my arms again." She smiled cunningly. "You, your children, and I will be a family. We'll be happy forever."

Jenna closed the blinds and walked to her bed. She pulled the covers down before laying on her back. She pulled them up to her chest and turned the lamp off. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She dreamed of her and Tommy being together.


	15. Goofy, More Flirting, and More Unease

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. The next smut scene involving Tommy and Kim will occur in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: Goofy/More Flirting/More Unease

Clouds covered the late afternoon sky above the Youth Center a week later. Ernie put napkins in the napkin holder at the Juice Bar. He laid a stack of cups upside down in the middle. He saw two teen boys make their way to the first two stools and sit down. He got his notepad and pen from his pocket. He listened to them give their orders and wrote them down. He went to the kitchen.

Kim sat at a table close to the Juice Bar. She was reading her chemistry notes. Her backpack was underneath the table. So were the backpacks of Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Tommy. She looked toward Tommy, who wrote down a young man's order while standing next to the table in front of the Juice Bar. He headed to the kitchen.

Kim shifted her attention back to her notes. Tommy got word from the police department that the carjacker, Brian Johnson, was indicted for attempted carjacking five days ago. So did Jenna, Steve, and Emma. Brian decided to plead guilty and was sentenced to five years in prison the next day. All four witnesses were relieved they didn't have to testify against him.

Tommy and Kim noticed that her stomach had expanded somewhat three days later. They believed it was because she had been pregnant before. She decided to start wearing overalls more often. They learned their parents would be going to Harrison Hotel Saturday night and staying overnight yesterday. Kyle would be having a sleepover the same night at Jenny Larkson's house with five of their friends. The young parents were looking forward to having their house all to themselves for a full night.

Kim looked toward the mats, where Jason sparred with Zack. She watched them for a minute before shifting her attention toward Trini and Tanya, who played a game of arcade basketball. The former was ahead by one point. The young mother resumed reading her notes.

"I'm going to beat you, Tanya!" Trini blurted out.

"Eat my dust, Trini," Tanya retorted playfully. She made it to half-court with three seconds left. She shot the basketball toward the goal. It went through the net with a swish as the buzzer rang out. She cheered in great joy. "I won! I won!"

"Great game, Tanya," Trini said, looking at her friend.

"You too, Trini," Tanya said, winking at her. "You want to do _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ at your house?"

Trini nodded eagerly. "Sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

Tanya patted her friend's back. "It's a deal."

Trini took a strand of Tanya's hair and tickled her cheek with it. She laughed at her swatting her hand aside. They headed over to Kim, who looked at them. Tanya sat down beside her. Trini seated herself beside Tanya.

"So, who was the lucky winner of today's basketball game?" Kim wondered.

"She was," Trini said, motioning toward Tanya.

"I just barely made it," Tanya said truthfully. "In fact, I did it at half-court."

"I scored a basket when I shot at full court once. Just two seconds were left on the clock. The basketball went through the hoop just as the buzzer rang out," Kim commented. "You have to do what you have to do if you want to win."

Kim closed her notebook and grabbed her backpack from underneath the table. She unzipped her backpack to place it inside. She zipped it before returning it to its spot. She laid her hands on the table. Just then, Tommy walked up to her with her diet coke. He placed a straw in it.

"Here is your water, Beautiful," Tommy said sweetly and laid the coke in front of her.

"Thanks, Handsome," Kim said and received a kiss on the cheek from him. She took a small sip. She nodded in approval. "Very tasty."

"I would've gotten it to you sooner if it had not been for that man there," Tommy said, gesturing toward the man sipping his diet sprite. Kim gazed at him along with Trini and Tanya. "He really wanted his diet sprite right away because he had to head back to Angel Grove University for a class soon."

"I'm okay with that," Kim said lovingly and took his hand into hers. "After all, life wasn't made to go fast."

Tommy nodded in agreement and gave his fiancée's hand a gentle squeeze. He felt fortunate he hadn't run into Jenna in the past week. He was determined to keep quiet about his encounter with her at the Hartford Café. He, Kim, Trini, and Tanya looked toward Jason and Zack as they approached the table. The duo wiped sweat from their foreheads and necks with their towels.

"You two really gave yourselves a workout," Trini said, looking at Jason as he came to her side.

"Yes, we did," Jason answered and ran his fingers through his hair. He took her hand into his. "It was a lot of fun."

"Jason was letting me beat him half the time," Zack added, letting out a small snicker.

Jason gave Zack a mock glare. "That's what you think, you wittle whippersnapper."

Zack smirked and punched him in the shoulder. "Be vewy, vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits."

"Nice imitation of Elmer Fudd's voice, guys," Trini complimented.

"Thanks, Trini," Jason said, giving his girlfriend a small hug. "Just don't let Elmer Fudd jump out of the TV and shoot you dead when you watch him next time."

Jason ruffled Trini's hair, laughing when she did the same to his. They pinched each other's cheeks. They let go of each other. They and the others saw Ernie coming their way. The owner stopped before them.

"Is everything okay here, guys?" Ernie wondered.

"Everything's fine, Ernie," Tommy answered and scratched the back of his neck. "I know my break isn't for fifteen minutes, but I couldn't help but talk to the gang after bringing Kim her water."

Ernie held up his hand. "It's okay, Tommy. Everyone needs to take a breather for a minute or two, especially when they are working hard."

Tommy sighed softly. "That's true. Everyone knows working too much too fast burns you out more quickly than anything else does."

"Ditto," Tanya agreed.

"I know that better than most people do in this town," Ernie said, clasping his hands together. "Anyway, could I get you guys anything?"

"Ernie, could you make me a blueberry smoothie? I'm getting a craving for one," Jason answered.

"I am too," Zack added.

"Put me down for a banana smoothie," Kim said and laid her hand on her stomach. "I am craving it."

"Sure thing, Jason, Zack, Kim," Ernie answered in eagerness.

"I'll help you with that," Tommy commented.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kim watched the duo leave. They looked at each other. Jason sat beside Trini. Zack seated himself next to him. They placed their towels in their laps.

"This place's smoothies are the best thing about it," Jason said honestly.

"They sure are," Tanya agreed and laughed in delight. "I remember when I tried my first smoothie here. It was a strawberry one. It was out of this world." She smiled at that memory.

"I threw a blackberry smoothie into Bulk and Skull's faces when they tried to leap at me once. This happened before Tommy moved to town. They couldn't see anything and ended up crashing into the floor next to this table," Kim blurted out and patted the table three times.

"They must've been so embarrassed," Tanya commented.

"Oh, they were," Jason answered truthfully and slipped his arm around Trini's shoulder. He felt her slip hers around his waist. "Bulk embarrassed himself even more when he tried to get up and ripped his pants." He shrugged.

"He's done that many times," Kim said, taking another sip of her water. She licked her lips. "The most recent incident was when he and Skull interrupted our picnic."

"If you ask me, those two should join the circus," Zack suggested, his voice showing hints of seriousness. "They'd make the perfect clowns."

"How about you pinheads be clowns with us in that circus?" a male voice asked rudely.

The group saw Bulk and Skull coming their way. The bullies stopped before it. Big smirks were on their faces. Skull chewed gum somewhat loudly. He blew a small bubble. He popped it and used his tongue to get it back into his mouth.

"You and the rest of your little gang would look great in clown makeup, especially Jason and Kim," Bulk commented.

"Yeah. In fact, Jason can wear a big red nose that makes a honking sound," Skull yelled, laughing raucously.

Jason shook his head. "I think that big red nose would look better on you, Skull."

"Why don't you give Bulk one as well? After all, you two are the biggest clowns in the whole city," Zack added and snickered under his breath.

Bulk wasn't amused. Neither was Skull. "Oh, tough words for a guy who dances better than he does karate."

"Not to mention he often mixes the two together," Skull muttered.

"At least this dancer practices his dancing and karate. You two try something and quit when it gets too hard," Zack said, scoffing in annoyance.

"You're supposed to keep trying your hand at something until you get good at it, or you know you've done your best and can't go any further," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"There is one thing we will never quit doing," Bulk said, turning his nose upward. "It's giving you dweebs a hard time."

Skull smacked his gum. "Yeah."

"Then be prepared for karma to continue biting you on your butts," Trini warned sternly.

"Sure, it will," Bulk retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on, Skull."

Bulk and Skull turned on their heels. The former dropped his keys on the floor. He bent down to get them. Suddenly, his beige pants ripped, freezing him in place as Ernie appeared with Jason and Zack's blueberry smoothies. Tommy was right behind his boss with Kim's banana smoothie. Bulk looked very embarrassed. Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, Kim, and Skull started laughing.

"It looks like Bulk's pants were too small again," Zack joked.

"Something tells me Skull's pants are also too small for him," Jason added.

The others laughed a little louder. They became quiet after thirty seconds. Bulk looked at Skull and gestured toward his keys. The sidekick became quiet and went to his side. He bent down and reached for them. His black pants ripped, which stopped him. He looked just as embarrassed as Bulk did. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Ernie broke into a fit of laughter.

"I guess you were right, Zack. Skull's pants were too small for him," Ernie said and suppressed a yawn. His friends grew quiet after ten seconds.

"Oh, hush up, Ernie," Bulk retorted and grabbed his keys. "Let's get out of here, Skull."

Bulk and Skull rose to their full heights carefully. They put their hands over the holes in their pants. They headed out the exit. Tommy and Ernie went over to the table. They set the smoothies in front of Jason, Zack, and Kim.

"Bulk and Skull never give up, do they?" Zack wondered.

"No, but what can any of us do about it?" Tommy answered with a shrug.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. He, Zack, and Kim gazed at Tommy and Ernie. "Thanks for the smoothies, guys." He winked at them.

Tommy nodded. "You're welcome."

Ernie smiled. "We have no doubt you will enjoy them."

"We sure will," Jason said joyfully. He and the others observed Tommy and Ernie leaving. They looked at each other and began talking about the upcoming birth of Pearl's calf.

00000

Tommy talked to Caroline on his cellphone while sitting on a bench outside the back door thirty minutes later. He had decided to use his break to check on her and Caleb. He smiled as she told him about how Caleb reacted when she pretended to drive a car. He crossed his right ankle over his left. An American robin flew down and landed on top of the bench, but he didn't notice it.

 _"Caleb squealed with delight when I imitated a starting engine and pretended to step on a gas pedal. He got even louder when I turned the invisible steering wheel left and right,"_ Caroline said.

"It's too bad you didn't drive out the front door and leave a trail of smoke behind you. That would've delighted him too," Tommy joked, laughing joyfully.

She let out a small squeak. _"Yeah. There's nothing better than burning rubber."_

"How about you burn rubber in our driveway the next time any of your family see you leave?" Tommy suggested.

 _"I'll do that on one condition,"_ Caroline said.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

 _"You have to burn rubber in a school zone,"_ Caroline commented, snickering.

"You're dreaming if you think I'm doing that," Tommy replied.

 _"You better do it, or I'll take you to the roof of our house and throw you off!"_ Caroline threatened playfully.

He laughed sarcastically. "That really scares me."

He heard a raspberry come from her. He removed the cellphone from his ear to blow one at it. He placed it back on as a smirk formed on his face. He pulled his hair behind his neck.

"So, what's Caleb doing right now?" he asked curiously.

 _"He's sitting on his blanket on the living room floor and playing with his mouse. He just put the ear in his mouth,"_ she replied and clicked her tongue three times.

"Everyone knows babies put things in their mouths to test their texture," Tommy said honestly.

 _"I know. He isn't crawling yet, but we went on and covered all the outlets that don't have plugs. We don't want to risk him getting shocked from putting something in them,"_ Caroline whispered in some fear.

"We also installed safety latches on all the cabinets and put poisonous stuff out of reach," Tommy pointed out. "There is also the corner and edge bumpers we placed on the furniture. We have baby gates we can put at the top of the stairs and in rooms that have many hazards." He smacked his lips.

 _"We have a lot of babyproofing stuff,"_ Caroline commented.

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed.

 _"Oh, goodness! Caleb just stunk up the living room!"_ Caroline blurted out annoyingly.

"I guess I have to let you go, so you can change him," Tommy said, chuckling.

 _"Unfortunately. I'll see you later tonight,"_ Caroline answered.

"You too," Tommy said with much warmth. "Just don't faint from the stinky diaper." He started snickering.

 _"Oh, hush!"_ Caroline hissed in mock anger.

"No, you hush," Tommy retorted in playfulness. "Anyway, I'll say bye now. Tell Caleb I said hi."

 _"Sure,"_ Caroline responded. _"Bye."_

Tommy hung up his cellphone and slipped it into his pocket. He looked at the robin, which seemed to make eye contact with him. It moved a little closer to him. Just then, footsteps came out of nowhere. It leapt upward to take flight. He turned to see Jenna coming toward him. He rose to his feet.

"Hey, Tommy," Jenna greeted as she stopped before him.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Tommy wondered.

"I happened to be walking down the sidewalk when I saw you sitting on that bench. I thought I'd come see you," Jenna explained.

"I see," Tommy whispered, clearing his throat. "If you want to know, I am on my break. I just got finished talking to Kim's mom. Do you have any more classes today?"

"I had my last class at two o'clock this afternoon. I went back to my dorm for a little while before heading out on a walk," Jenna answered, giving a shrug. "It brought me here."

He furrowed his brow. "Oh, okay. If you're wondering about Caleb, he's at home. Kim and I decided not to bring him today. In fact, we bring him here two or three times a week."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's nice. Babies can be so loud with their crying, but it's what they do when they want or need something. They are very cute. I wouldn't mind having one myself."

Jenna flipped her hair with her hand, letting out a small giggle. Tommy felt the same unease from last Friday creep up in him. He knew that she was flirting with him again. She became serious quickly.

"I was wondering. Why didn't you call me after I gave you my dorm phone number? It's been a week since I did that," she commented and emitted a quiet snort.

"I've been quite busy. Being a student, a part-time assistant manager, and a father doesn't leave me much time for anything," he explained swiftly.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean you can't call and talk to me for just a few minutes," Jenna said, stepping up to him. She twirled a strand of his hair around her finger. She slid it to his shoulder. She went down to the lower part of his arm. She didn't notice him becoming more uneasy. "We need to catch up on stuff."

"Jenna, you need to listen to me," Tommy responded, taking her hand and putting it at her side. "The chances of you getting a call from me are next to nothing. I have things in my life that are much more important than talking with my ex-girlfriend. Three of them are Kim, Caleb, and my unborn child. They are the most important."

"What do you see in Kim? She's too young for you, not to mention she's too petite. You need a tall mature woman like me," Jenna said, pointing her finger at herself.

"Just because you are in college doesn't mean you are mature," Tommy retorted.

"Oh, I am mature. Mom and Dad say so," Jenna commented smugly. "Moreover, I'd love for us to pick up where we left off four years ago since we are so much closer to each other now."

"Your parents need a reality check. So do you," Tommy said bluntly. "I'm happily engaged to Kim. My heart belongs to her. It always will."

"Oh, I can make you forget about her," Jenna said, moving even closer to him. "In fact, I can tell you are already rekindling your interest in me." She attempted to press herself up against him, but he pushed her away. She showed annoyance. "Hey, that's not nice."

"Jenna, get it through your thick skull. You are never getting a call from me," Tommy hissed firmly. He took deep breaths to stay calm. "We are never getting back together."

"Oh, don't tell me that. I know you are interested in me," Jenna said and tried to move toward him, but he put his hand out, stopping her. She showed defiance. "We are meant to be together."

"I'm warning you, Jenna," Tommy growled in sternness and flared his nostrils. "Leave me alone. What we had is long gone. It's never coming back. I don't want you anywhere near me at any time. Now, get the hell out of here."

Tommy walked to the door. He opened it and went inside, closing it behind him. Jenna chuckled to herself. She wasn't about to let his rejection deter her pursuit of him. In fact, it made her even more determined to go after him. She headed toward the sidewalk while snapping her fingers. She began going down it and proceeded to sing Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know_ way off-key.

00000

Tommy went toward the main room's entrance. He stopped a short distance from it and placed his back against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body trembled some. He opened them and looked toward the doorway. He swallowed hard, his trembles increasing a bit.

He looked away while grabbing his hair with both hands. He couldn't believe Jenna touched him and tried to press herself up against him. He knew she wasn't kidding when she told him she could make him forget about Kim. He wasn't sure what she would do next. He hoped she would take a hint and leave him alone. He wasn't sure if he could tell Kim, his friends, and his family about what happened. To do so would mean he'd have to admit he saw Jenna last Friday night.

Tommy took deep breaths to calm himself. He felt his body's trembling cease completely. He sighed in relief and rubbed his hands together. He headed for the entrance. He came in as two young women walked out. He made his way toward Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kim. They looked up as he stopped next to Kim.

"So, how is Caleb doing, Handsome?" Kim asked.

"Oh, he's fine, Beautiful. Your mom had to hang up because she needed to change his diaper. She said he stunk up the living room," Tommy responded and shrugged.

"Ah, the joys of diaper-changing," Jason said, putting his hands behind his head.

"We need to see you and Kim get a baby shower when you change Caleb's diaper, Tommy," Tanya squeaked joyfully. She moved from side to side in her chair. She became still after ten seconds. She patted her legs three times. "It'd be so funny."

"It sure would," Zack agreed and moved his eyebrows up and down. "I bet Tommy would get most of that shower."

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Zack," Tommy said sarcastically and looked away. He sighed heavily, causing the others to become concerned.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Trini asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Trini," Tommy answered, turning back to the group. "I just want to get back to work." He looked toward a teen girl sitting at a table close to the arcade area. "In fact, I should go take that girl's order."

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kim watched Tommy go over to the girl. They saw him grab his notepad and pen from his pocket. She gave him her order, and he wrote it down. He whispered inaudible words to her. He received a nod from her. He headed to the kitchen.

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Kim looked at each other. They wondered what was really going on with Tommy. They weren't about to ask him because they didn't want to risk making him angry. They decided to start talking about what happened during this past school week.


	16. Leaving Work, Following, and Porch

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim. The next smutty scene involving them is in the next one. I added some details about Kim's next ultrasound in chapter one. I realized I had forgotten it. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: Leaving Work/Following/Porch

The early evening moon came out from behind a large cloud. It beamed its light on the Youth Center. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind, their leaves rustling loudly. Ernie was sweeping the floor in front of the Juice Bar. All of the chairs were on top of the tables. He sang nonsense as he put the dirt into a pile. Tommy approached him while putting on his blue jacket. He zipped it up as his boss stopped sweeping and looked at him.

"I'm heading home, Ernie," Tommy said and adjusted the collar.

"All right," Ernie answered warmly. He suppressed a yawn before rubbing his eyes. "Tell Caleb I said hi."

"I will," Tommy said, a smile crossing his lips. "Kim and I can't wait to bring him for a visit Monday afternoon."

"It's always a joy to see him, though his crying can get a little loud sometimes. I will have to deal more of it when you bring his sibling here," Ernie commented somewhat nervously.

Tommy gave a shrug. "What can we do? Babies cry when they need something. They cry for no reason sometimes." He tensed a bit and looked away.

"Yeah," Ernie agreed. "I've always loved children, but I never wanted to be a father myself. Running the Youth Center is a rather demanding job. I wouldn't trade it for the world, though." He chuckled as Tommy turned back to him.

"I may not get paid a whole lot of money at this job right now, but I am grateful to have it. It keeps Kim and me from having to rely on our parents for our children's every need," Tommy said in relief.

Ernie smiled. "You're a good man, Tommy. Kim, Caleb, and your unborn baby are lucky to have you."

Tommy stretched his arms above his head. He scratched his neck with one hand and his back with the other. He put both of them at his sides.

"You better get on home," Ernie suggested.

"I will," Tommy said and licked his lips. He let out a soft snort. "I'm calling home to tell to my family I will be stopping by Wilkes Market to get me a diet sprite first. I have a craving for one. Had that college boy ordered not the last one, I would've had it."

"It sucks, but more diet sprite is coming in tomorrow," Ernie assured.

"I'll see you later," Tommy said, winking at him.

"You too," Ernie answered and resumed his sweeping.

Tommy headed out of the main room and went toward the front door. He suppressed a yawn as he went outside. He stopped when he stepped onto the beginning of the empty parking lot. He straightened the hem of his jacket. He saw the string was longer on the left than it was on the right. He pulled on it until both ends were even.

Unbeknownst to Tommy, Jenna peered out from behind the tree located next to the door. She looked at him closely. She had returned thirty minutes before his shift ended. She had been waiting for him to come out, so she could follow him home. She remembered when he gave her his address and home phone number to his new house three days after he and his parents got there. Because it was dark, she would have an advantage.

Tommy reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. He dialed Kim's cellphone number. He put it to his ear. He listened to two rings. Jenna crept to the tree next to hers. She placed her back on it. She peered out from behind it. He heard a click in the middle of the third ring.

 _"Hey, Tommy,"_ Kim greeted.

"Hey yourself, Kim," Tommy said lovingly. "How are your parents, your brother, and our son doing at our home?"

Jenna felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend was living with his fiancée and her family. An angry expression crossed her face. She wanted to go over and yank the cellphone out of his hand so badly. At the same time, she didn't want to reveal herself to him. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

 _"We're all fine. Mom, Dad, Kyle, and I are in the living room playing with Caleb on the floor. He's shaking his key ring,"_ Kim explained.

"Great," Tommy said happily. "How is our unborn baby?"

 _"It's doing fine too,"_ Kim answered and giggled softly. _"I can't wait for it to start moving."_

Tommy showed excitement. "Me neither. I just want to let you know that I am stopping by the Wilkes Market to get me a diet sprite first. I got a craving for one, and you know the Youth Center is out of it."

 _"Oh, I see,"_ Kim responded, her voice showing warmth. _"Could you get me a honey bun there? I started getting a craving for one."_ She let out a small giggle.

"Sure," Tommy answered eagerly. "What about the rest of the family? Do they want anything from the market?"

Kim chuckled. _"Let me check on that. This shouldn't take long at all."_

Tommy tapped his foot before clicking his tongue. He dug the heel of his bright blue tennis shoe into the pavement. Jenna sighed quietly yet impatiently. She was aching for him to get going.

 _"Mom, Dad, and Kyle don't want anything from the market,"_ Kim said.

"Okay then," Tommy commented and let out a small yawn. "I will see you and the others in a little bit, Beautiful."

 _"You too, Handsome. Bye,"_ Kim replied.

Tommy hung up and returned his cellphone to his pocket. He rubbed his hands together and headed for the sidewalk. Jenna waited until he got there and began going down it. She went after him. She kept some distance between them, so he wouldn't discover she was following him. He began singing nonsense as he put his hands behind his back.

Jenna sighed contently and formed a small smile on her face. She remembered when he would sing nonsense during their dates. She thought he was a great singer. She considered recording it using a tape recorder, so she could listen to it all the time. That was when she heard it again. Though she didn't like that he was living with Kim, she was determined to see his house. She wanted to get a good picture of it in her head, so she could go there again. She saw him pick up his pace somewhat. She mimicked him.

00000

Tommy reached Wilkes Market within four minutes. Jenna continued to follow him at a distance. He approached the medium-sized building's entrance. She headed for a bush located next to the building quickly. She went behind it, squatting down. She looked through the branches to watch him go inside. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Tommy stopped in front of the door. The interior had shelves containing aspirin, heartburn medicine, water, and journals in the front. A rack with sunglasses and earbuds were next to it. Shelves containing food were located in the middle. Soft drinks were located in the back, as were the restrooms and employee break room. A counter next to the door contained a cooker and a coffeemaker.

Forty-nine-year-old Parker Wilkes made his way toward Tommy. As a Caucasian, he was somewhat pale. He was short for a man. He was somewhat heavy set, and his short black hair was straight. Scars could be found underneath his brown eyes. His face had wrinkles here and there. He stopped before him.

"Good evening, Tommy," Parker greeted with a warm smile. "How are you doing on this Friday night?"

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Wikles. I just got off work and thought I'd come here to get a diet sprite. I'm getting a honey bun for Kim too," Tommy explained.

"Oh, I see," Parker whispered in awe.

"How are you doing, sir?" Tommy wondered.

"I'm doing fine. So are Annette, Carly, and Louis," Parker answered, smacking his lips. "How is little Caleb doing? What about your unborn child?"

Tommy expressed much happiness. "Oh, he's doing great. He's turning nine months old next Friday. Dr. Benton said the new baby is doing well at the most recent ultrasound. Kim's stomach has already started to expand. It's most likely due to her being pregnant before. Her next ultrasound is in two weeks. We are looking forward to it."

"That's nice," Parker said and glanced toward the door to see two teen boys walking past it. "Beautiful night to be out and about, isn't it?"

"You bet," Tommy agreed and peered over his shoulder. "Unfortunately, we're supposed to have rain on Monday." He shifted his attention back to Parker with a dejected look on his face.

Parker stopped smiling and let out a heavy sigh. "In California, we're lucky if it rains once a year. Forks gets the most rain of any location in the United States."

Tommy shrugged. "At least Forks rarely gets hot summers."

"So true," Parker commented.

"Kim and I are taking Caleb to the park tomorrow afternoon. We will have our house to ourselves that night. Our parents will be staying at a hotel overnight while Kyle will be sleeping over at a friend's," Tommy pointed out and showed a little excitement.

"It's great that you three will have time to yourselves. You deserve it," Parker commented happily.

"We sure do. Kim and I savor every single date we have since we don't go out as much as we used to. Our dates will become even fewer after she gives birth," Tommy said and yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to get my drink and her honey bun."

"Okay," Parker said, winking at him. "I'll see you at the register."

Parker went over to the cash register as Tommy headed toward the back. If there was one thing he loved more than anything else, it was helping people with whatever they needed. He remembered when his parents, Peter and Paris, opened the market after they moved here from Phoenix. He was just twelve. He wanted to work there once he was old enough. His wish came true when he turned fifteen. He had been working there ever since. Now, his son, Louis, worked there. Employees had come and gone during his years of employment. Though his parents were retired, they still helped in the store occasionally.

Twenty-three-old Louis joined his father at the register while chewing gum. He resembled him, except he was taller and leaner. He was somewhat tanned. His hair stuck up a little on top of his head. He possessed a tiny birthmark in the shape of a line on the back of his right hand. He started smacking his gum, causing Parker to look at him annoyingly.

"Please, don't smack your gum, son. It's rude," Parker said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Louis answered and stopped his smacking. "I didn't mean to do that." He shrugged.

"Sure, you didn't," Parker commented sarcastically.

"Hey, you smack gum as much as I do, Dad," Louis pointed out and poked his father in the shoulder with his finger.

"All right. How about you blow a bubble big enough to let you float away?" Parker joked, nudging his son in the arm with his elbow.

"I will on one condition," Louis said.

"What's that?" Parker wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to take a ride on me," Louis answered and smirked.

"It's a deal," Parker said, giving him a wink.

Just then, Tommy walked up to the register with a diet sprite and a honey bun in his hands. He laid them on the counter. Louis smiled at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite young father," Louis said happily.

"Hey, Louis," Tommy answered and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm doing great. What about you? How are your son and the unborn baby?" Louis asked curiously.

"The same," Tommy said, chuckling. "I'm just getting diet sprite for me and a honey bun for Kim. She got a craving for one."

Louis scratched his neck. "If you and Kim weren't engaged with a child and another on the way, I think she and I would make a great couple."

Parker stretched his arms above his head and put his hands at his sides. "Maybe you would. Maybe you wouldn't. Who knows?"

"Remember. You should never hurt Kim, or Jason will come after you. He's her big brother after all," Tommy warned.

"Believe me. I wouldn't want a punch to the face from that guy," Louis commented a little nervously.

"Who would?" Parker said, eyeing him. "You'd look bad with a shiner for a long time."

Louis shrugged with a quiet gulp. He grabbed the sprites and typed in their prices. Parker placed them in a sack.

"That will be two dollars and fifty cents," Louis announced.

"Okay," Tommy said, opening his wallet. He got out three ones and handed them to Louis. He watched him type in the amount and get his change.

"Fifty cents is your change," Louis said, handing him his change. "Thank you. Have a nice night."

"You too," Tommy answered and smirked. He put the change in his wallet before closing it. He slipped it inside his pocket. "Just don't go to the roof to see if you can fly." He snickered and grabbed the sack.

"I just might do that," Louis said, looking at Parker. "In fact, I will take Dad with me." He laughed in an evil-sounding voice.

"You're dreaming if you think I will let you do that," Parker said, turning to him.

Louis grabbed his father in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Parker wiggled himself out of his grasp. He smacked him in the back of his head. Louis tweaked his nose. Tommy let out a small chuckle as the duo gazed at him.

"Have fun goofing around. Good night," Tommy said in much warmth.

Parker nodded at him. "Good night."

Tommy walked out of the market. He went to the sidewalk and started going down it. Jenna rose to her full height. She followed him at a distance. She hoped to reach his house soon.

00000

Kim was swinging back and forth on the Hart residence's front porch swing twelve minutes later. Caleb sat in her lap. He let out soft coos. She stared at the moon, which hung above the house across the street. A cloud ring surrounded it. He looked toward it, putting his hands over his mouth. She looked at him.

"You want a better look at the moon?" Kim asked curiously and stopped her swinging. Caleb gurgled, making her smile. "Okay. I'll let you have a better look."

She picked him up. She stood him on his feet, and he took his hands away from his mouth. He shook his arms about.

"The moon is very pretty, isn't it?" she asked. She laughed cheerfully when he babbled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kim kissed her son's cheek and seated him in her lap. She took his hands into hers. She rubbed the knuckles with her thumbs.

"Daddy should be home in a few minutes," Kim said in happiness. "We can't wait for tomorrow afternoon. The three of us will be spending time together as a family in the park." She sniffled. "We don't get that very often. Once your brother or sister arrives, it will be even less often. It will be more fun since there will be four of us, though."

She kissed the top of his head three times. She let go of one of his hands to run hers over. He let out a soft coo.

"How about I send you off into space?" Kim asked. She smiled when he laughed. "Okay. Let's go."

Kim picked up Caleb and pushed him upward while imitating a rocket's engine. He squealed with great joy. He got louder when she moved him up and down four times. She seated him in her lap. They looked toward the driveway to see Tommy coming their way. She laughed happily and gazed down at the baby.

"Look. It's Daddy. He's home," Kim squeaked excitedly. She rose to her feet as fiancé walked up to her. She smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

"Hey yourself, Beautiful," Tommy said and kissed her on the lips. "What are you doing out here?"

She rubbed the baby's back. "Caleb and I thought we'd wait for you on the porch."

"I see," Tommy said, looking at Caleb. "Did you give Mommy a hard time while you two waited for me?" He smiled when he heard him babble. "I'll take that as a no."

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed and gazed at her fiancé lovingly. "I'm glad you are home from work."

He gave her a loving look. "I am too."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. He broke the kiss and put his arm around her, giving her a big hug. She settled into his embrace, sighing contently. They didn't see Jenna making her way toward a bush located next to the porch. She went behind it. She crouched down, taking slow yet even breaths. She had managed to keep him from seeing her follow him home by keeping her distance and hiding behind objects when she thought he was about to look her way.

Jenna rose to her full height and looked through the bush's branches. She watched Tommy pull away from Kim and give her another tender kiss. She imagined him kissing her. She also saw him hugging her and herself while he was holding Caleb. She pretended to hear his son coo. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Jenna snapped back into reality when she felt something tickle the back of her leg. She looked behind her to see a cat sniffing it. It stopped doing that and gazed up at her very curiously. She narrowed her eyes at it. It became frightened and ran across the front yard of the next house. She went further behind the bush.

Tommy let go of Kim and looked down at Caleb, who reached for him. He turned to her and gave her the sack. She handed him to his father. Tommy brought Caleb to his eye level. He pressed his nose against his son's cheek. He smiled at him laughing. He pulled back to look him in the eye. Caleb touched his cheeks with both hands. He kissed him on the nose. Tommy looked at Kim.

"I remember when we were expecting Caleb," she said sweetly. "We were excited and nervous at the same time."

"We didn't know what to expect, though your parents kept telling us what would happen. Thank God that Caleb has been such an easygoing baby," he whispered in relief. He touched her stomach. "That will make caring for this one much easier."

"Mom and Dad never had any trouble with Kyle and me. Their parents never had trouble with them. All of us were easygoing babies," Kim commented.

"It seems no child in your family has ever caused a hair of trouble," Tommy whispered in amazement.

"Yep. We feel very lucky," Kim said.

"Some babies scream so loud that you think you'll lose your hearing any second," Tommy muttered and cringed badly.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed. "Every baby is different. You can never be sure what you'll get." She shrugged.

"So true," Tommy said, looking at Caleb to kiss him on the nose. "Isn't that right, little man?"

Caleb smiled. Tommy leaned him against his chest, allowing the baby to rest his head on his shoulder. He turned to Kim.

"Which of Caleb's toys would you like to take to the park?" he wondered.

"I think we should take his lizard, his mouse, his key ring, and a few others there," she answered.

Tommy patted Caleb's back. "Okay. Let's not forget diapers."

Kim smacked him on the shoulder. "Of course not. I'm not forgetful."

"Neither am I. I used to be the king of forgetting in our circle of friends," Tommy pointed out embarrassingly.

"You were, but that baby was the key to improving your memory," Kim said, motioning toward their son.

"Speaking of this baby, we have to get him to bed soon," Tommy said seriously.

"I know," Kim said disappointingly. "I wish he could stay up like we can, but we don't want to deal with an overtired baby." She tensed at the last two words.

"Who doesn't?" Tommy commented. "Two o'clock is the perfect time for us to go to the park. The sun will still be high in the sky. The rest of your family will be leaving at one o'clock. Your parents will drop Kyle off at Jenny's place before they go to the hotel. My parents are heading to the hotel the same time they leave."

"Oh, yeah," Kim said warmly.

He waved his hand toward himself. "Come on. Let's go inside, so we can enjoy our stuff."

She nodded at him. "Sure."

Tommy and Kim went to the front door. Jenna peered out from behind the bush as the latter opened it. The couple went inside. Kim closed the door and locked it. Jenna crept to the porch, ducking behind the second of three bushes that were in front of it. She peered over the top of it to see Tommy and Kim sitting down on the couch through the living room window.

Jenna saw Tommy seat Caleb in his lap and Kim take their stuff out of the sack after she set it on the coffee table. She decided to make her way back to the bush next to the porch. She crouched behind it. She breathed deeply while closing her eyes. She opened them.

Jenna looked toward the sidewalk. She decided she would visit Angel Grove Park, so she could watch the family during their outing there. She also decided to get a journal tomorrow morning. She saw writing down her thoughts about Tommy as the perfect thing to tide her over until she had him in her arms. She walked to the sidewalk and looked at the house. She studied it closely.

"Enjoy your time with Tommy, Kimberly," Jenna whispered with a suggestive smile. "He won't be yours for much longer. He will be mine. So will your children."

Jenna giggled to herself. She started walking down the sidewalk while snapping her fingers. She upped her pace as the wind picked up a little bit.


	17. Steamy Shower, Relaxing, and Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. More smut involving this pairing is coming within the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: Steamy Shower/Relaxing/Thoughts

Tommy and Kim were kissing passionately in the upstairs bathroom's shower stall in the midevening. They were directly underneath the running water. Moans came out of their mouths, and their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity sped through their veins. Their tongues fought for control.

He kissed her jaw gently yet hungrily. What Jenna did to him wasn't on his mind at all. All he could think about was making love to Kim. For him, it was good therapy, especially since they were doing it in the shower. They saw the shower stall as one of their favorite places to do it because the running water kept people from hearing them make noise most of the time.

He kissed down to her neck and licked at it. She leaned her head back while sighing ecstatically. She got louder when he nibbled on it. He blew on it gently before smothering it with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder as she slid her hands up and down his back. She moved them to his shoulders. She gripped them as if trying to keep herself from going over the edge.

He bit down on her, making her wince painfully. The pain faded very quickly, and she let out a relieved sigh. She had no doubt a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't mind one bit. In fact, she'd rather have many marks from him all over her body than none at all. He pulled back and kissed her possessively. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips when she groaned.

Tommy kissed to his fiancée's chest. He dropped to his knees as he moved down to her slightly swollen stomach. He alternated between blowing and nibbling on it. She screamed ecstatically and leaned her head back. She touched his head to run her fingers through his hair. He slid his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He rubbed and pinched the nipples, feeling them harden. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands. He guided her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. They slid their arms around each other.

"Oh, Kim," he growled huskily.

She hissed intensely. "Tommy."

He kissed her neck hungrily. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. He gave it more hungry kisses. He touched her breasts and fondled them steadily. He teased her nipples with his thumbs. He gave them a hard pinch, which made her wince loudly. She grew louder when he pinched them even harder. Her body tensed up, and a gasping moan left her mouth. Fire started to build within them.

He trailed kisses down to her chest. He used his tongue to tease her right breast. He licked up and down it four times. She moaned in pleasure. Her head went back, and her back arched at his running his hands up and down her sides. He nibbled on her nipple very gently. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. She arched her back again. She was unable to keep a groan from leaving her mouth.

Kim tapped Tommy's head. He looked up and felt her press a possessive kiss to his lips. She pushed her tongue past them to trace every inch of his mouth. She smiled into it when she heard him groan. She kissed his jawline. She moved down to his neck. She slid her tongue up and down it. She blew on it as she ran her hands all over his body. He sighed delightfully. His hands moved into her hair, gripping it tightly.

"Oh, yes. That hits the spot, Kim," Tommy whispered and tensed when she nibbled on his neck. "Oh, shit. Oh!"

"Good boy, Tommy," Kim said seductively. "Let it all out. That's not all I will do to you."

Kim climbed out of her fiancé's lap as she kissed down to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. He allowed a moan to leave his mouth. She looked at his right nipple. She blew on it before running her tongue over it. He growled intensely, and his back arched. She turned toward the left nipple. She gave it the same amount of attention. He closed his eyes, his hands sliding to her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. He knew he'd break them if he had super strength.

She gazed toward his erect cock. She turned to him as he opened his eyes. She grabbed it to stroke it gently. She twisted her hands around it. He stared at her intensely. She let go of it and leaned down. She ran her tongue up and down it five times. She teased the tip with it. He clenched his teeth. A husky growl left his mouth. He thought he was about to lose it.

He growled huskily again. He needed to be inside her right now. He touched her head, and she came to his eye level. He grabbed her hands and guided her back into his lap. She got her knees on either side of him again as he took hold of her hips. He positioned her to where she was aligned with his cock. He thrusted upward into her. Moans left their mouths at the same time. They would never get tired of this. It was the most incredible feeling.

He started thrusting upward into her. She moved up and down on him and slipped her arms around his neck. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, smiling against it when he moaned softly. He tightened his grip on her hips. She kissed his jaw before sucking on it. She nibbled on it. She was gentle at first, but she upped the pressure. He let out a louder moan.

She slid her hands down to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs. He emitted a quiet moan. She smothered his neck with hungry kiss. Her hands slid over his body. They traced every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. He growled with great intensity. He grabbed at her head. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was ready to explode. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Tommy and Kim kissed fiercely. Their tongues wrestled each other, groans leaving their mouths. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She slid her hands to his shoulders. She gripped them tightly. They broke the kiss to stare deep into each other's eyes.

"Tommy, I can't hold on any longer," she cried.

He growled. "I can't either, Kim."

The lovebirds engaged in long, hard kissing. Tommy grabbed Kim's hips, giving them a hard squeeze. His thrusts grew harder and faster. Their climax was almost there. He nibbled on her neck before kissing it hungrily. She leaned her head back and tightened her grip on his shoulders. She swallowed hard before groaning quietly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tommy released himself into Kim. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. Their bodies trembled, and their arms went around each other. They returned to reality. Their heartbeats became normal. They looked into each other's eyes. She ran her hand over his face.

"What a great lovemaking session," she whispered.

"It sure was," he agreed.

Tommy and Kim shared a soft kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, their breathing mingling together.

"I enjoy making love in the shower, especially in this position," Kim said, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"As do I," Tommy said, running his finger up and down her nose. He gave the tip two gentle kisses. "This shower stall may not be very big, but it has enough room for us do it in a number of positions."

"I know," Kim commented and kissed his forehead. "We've made love most often against the wall. Heck, we've even done it with me facing it several times." She smiled as she remembered doing that.

"We had to do it from behind during the final trimester of your first pregnancy because your stomach was too big for us to do it the normal way," Tommy said and placed his hand on her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb. "We enjoyed it a lot, though."

"That we did," Kim agreed with a gleeful squeak. "I am eager to make love in our bed."

"Let's finish our shower first," Tommy suggested.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "All right. You can be on top this time. Would you like that?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice. She moved off him and stood up. She turned around as he rose to his feet. He grabbed the shampoo. He squirted a small amount into his hand. He laid it aside and proceeded to scrub her hair.

00000

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking on the bed in their room forty minutes later. They lay on their sides with her back against him. The sheet covered their bodies from the chest down. Their second condom was in the trashcan. He traced his fingertips up and down her arm. He moved his hand to hers. He entwined her fingers with his.

"That was a great round of lovemaking," he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured and brought his hand to her lips to give his knuckles a kiss. She placed it and hers back on the bed. "We feel fortunate that my sexual desire never decreased during either pregnancy. In fact, it increased." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I wouldn't have cared if your sexual desire decreased. Our relationship has never been about just sex. It's also about communication and compromise," Tommy said.

"We've compromised on a lot of things," Kim admitted.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tommy asked, planting a kiss to her forehead.

Kim smiled. "Thanks for not saying ain't. It annoys the hell out of me when people say it constantly."

"Hey, you just said it," Tommy pointed out.

"Oops," Kim said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, drop the sarcasm," Tommy warned, pulling his hand out of hers to shake a finger in her face.

"No way. I'll show as much as sarcasm as I want. You can't stop me," Kim growled defiantly.

Tommy laughed evilly. "Okay. You asked for it."

He brought his hand to her neck to tickle it. She tried to stifle giggles because she didn't want to wake anyone who was sleeping up. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop them from coming out of her mouth. He stopped his assault, causing her to become quiet.

"Damn. You are so pretty when you try not to giggle, but you can't stop it," Tommy said as Kim rolled over to face him.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Kim wondered.

He smirked. "Is it working?"

She squeaked happily. "Oh, yes."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly before rubbing noses. They pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for fifteen seconds before pulling apart.

"Mom and Dad were sexually active during both of her pregnancies, despite my grandparents told them it would cause miscarriage or preterm labor," Kim said, touching his cheek.

"Your grandparents didn't freak out when they learned we were having sex during your first pregnancy. They didn't even care when we told them we were doing it during your second one," Tommy said with a relieved sigh. "It's all thanks to you telling them they had no right to interfere in your life."

"I can't blame them for freaking out about my parents' sexual activity during Mom's pregnancies because it was the times they grew up in," Kim whispered with a shrug. "They were raised to believe sexual activity during pregnancy would harm the baby." She shrugged.

"Many people continue to believe pregnancy and baby myths," Tommy said, making a funny noise. "One baby myth says holding babies spoils them. One pregnancy myth says mothers need to skip exercise because it could harm the baby. In reality, exercise is actually good for both. Unless a mother's health is at risk, she should continue her workouts."

"Another pregnancy myth says mothers shouldn't drink coffee. It's actually okay for them to drink it, but they need to limit their caffeine intake to two hundred milligrams a day or have the decaffeinated kind," Kim commented.

"Another baby myth says the twos are terrible. In reality, the twos are terrible only if you are unprepared," Tommy said, running his fingers through her hair. "I don't understand why people continue to believe these myths."

"Me neither," Kim said, taking his hand and bringing it down to the bed.

"My grandparents never believed those pregnancy and baby myths," Tommy whispered in relief.

She gave a shrug. He used his finger to trace a line from her nose to her hand. He entwined her fingers with his again.

"This bed is so comfortable," he said and brought her to his lips to give the back of it a kiss.

"It sure is," she replied gleefully. "I feel like I can sink into it just like in the back of your van."

"Please, let me go with you," Tommy pleaded.

"Sure. I will let you go with me," Kim said, winking at him. "Don't worry. I won't stop to do my makeup." She winked at him.

"Good," Tommy said and ran his finger up and down her nose. "Don't think of putting any makeup on me."

"I won't. Don't worry," Kim assured, playing with a strand of his hair. "How about I draw a mustache on you?" She snickered under her breath.

"Nah," Tommy said and smirked. She slapped him on the chest. He touched her cheek. "Your first pregnancy never took away your sexiness, even when your stomach expanded. You will still have it, even if you have several pregnancies."

She felt sobs rising in her throat. "I'm so glad you think that. Some men call their women ugly when they become pregnant or have a hard time losing their baby weight."

"You will never be ugly to me. You will always be beautiful," Tommy said lovingly and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thanks," Kim murmured. She felt her stomach growl and touched it. "Now, I'm getting a craving for some crackers and peanut butter."

"How about I go fix a couple and bring them to you?" Tommy suggested.

"Sure," Kim said, nodding. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Tommy slipped out of bed and went to the dresser, where their towels had been discarded. He opened the second drawer to pull out a white t-shirt, blue underwear, and black shorts. He put his clothes on quickly before walking out of the room. Kim rolled on her back and placed her hands behind her head. She sang nonsense.

00000

Tommy and Kim were watching _Look Who's Talking_ while sitting on the bed in the late evening. The scene where Mollie gave birth to Mikey came on. Kim straightened her light yellow t-shirt and her light yellow shorts. They smiled as the coaching doctor delivered Mikey, who cried his head off.

"I can't get enough of this scene. Mikey hated being in the outside world, but Mollie was happy to see him," Kim whispered thoughtfully.

"If a baby's thoughts could be heard, it's likely they'd be like Mikey's," Tommy said, turning to her.

"It's pretty cool how they make non-expectant actresses look heavily pregnant," Kim said with much awe. "Unfortunately, birth scenes in film and TV aren't very realistic. They need a bit of work." She mumbled inaudible words.

"Uh-huh," Tommy said as he nodded sharply. He saw her lift her t-shirt, revealing faint stretch marks on her stomach. They looked down at them for a second before turning to each other. "Your stretch marks might be faint right now, but it's likely they will become darker as your pregnancy progresses."

"That's true," Kim agreed and lowered her t-shirt. "There is always a possibility this baby will have to be delivered by C-section." Her body became tense. "I don't want to go through such a risky surgery, but I will have to if the situation calls for it."

"If the C-section happens, I will be with you throughout it," Tommy declared as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. He hugged her. "I'm not going to miss the birth of our baby."

"Speaking of C-sections, that reminds me of the one Mollie had to save Julie's life in _Look Who's Talking Too._ James fainted while it was occurring," Kim said. She tried to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't help herself. "If we had been watching that part, I would've spit out the cracker-and-peanut-butter sandwiches you made me."

"It was hilarious," Tommy said with a snicker. He laid his hand on her stomach. "James had a bandage wrapped around his head when he took Mikey to see his mother and sister. He hit the floor pretty hard, but it didn't seem to have a bump on it."

"Movies don't follow reality. The _Home Alone_ movies never did," Kim pointed out. "Harry and Marv would've been dead from the injuries they suffered from in the first two movies in real life."

"Four bricks hit Marv in the head. The first one should've killed him," Tommy said, chuckling nervously. "He did look funny when he tried to warn Harry of the last brick."

"I think I heard him say, 'I'm a gay hooker.' as the fourth brick was falling toward Harry," Kim said in thoughtfulness.

"I think heard that too," Tommy said and hugged her more tightly.

Kim settled into her fiancé's embrace while taking slow yet even breaths. She slid her hand over his. She rubbed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that.

"I want to teach our children how to do so many things that I can't even count them," she whispered.

"I do too, Kim," he agreed. "If I had telekinesis, I'd want to teach them that." He smiled. "Small objects would be a good start."

"They would probably use it to tie their shoes," Kim suggested.

"Perhaps," Tommy said while rubbing her arm. "Using telekinesis to tie bullies' shoelaces together would be a great way for the children to deal with them without getting into fights. Watching them trip and fall flat on their faces would be entertaining for them."

Kim imitated a distant explosion. "Kaboom."

"Nice imitation of a distant explosion, Beautiful," Tommy complimented.

"Thanks, Handsome," Kim said and brought her hand up to flick his nose.

Tommy took his hand off her stomach to play with a strand of her hair. "You're welcome."

He ran his fingers through her hair. He rocked her back and forth while listening to her contented sighs.

"I truly believe we made the right decision to keep Caleb and his sibling," Tommy said honestly.

"As do I, Tommy," Kim answered, suppressing a yawn.

He felt his lower lip quiver. "We may be young, but we are doing very well in raising him. We will do fine with raising his sibling. On top of that, we have such an amazing support system."

She sniffled. "No matter what happens, you three will always be in my heart."

"You three will always be in mine," Tommy said and kissed her lips. "I love you so much." He choked back a sob.

"I love you too," Kim whispered lovingly. "Always and forever."

The couple kissed tenderly. They shifted their attention to the TV to watch more of the movie.

00000

Kim slept peacefully on her back in the early morning. She wrinkled her nose before letting out a small yawn. Tommy watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took while lying on his side. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand very lightly. He moved it to her hair. She stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up.

Tommy sighed contently. He had woken up twenty minutes ago and decided to watch his fiancée sleep. He liked to do that, especially when it happened after midnight. It gave him peace of mind when he couldn't sleep. Sometimes, he woke her up, so he could make love to her. They would do it several times before going back to sleep.

Uncertainty crossed his face as he thought about Jenna. He still couldn't believe she made a move on him after he told her he was happily engaged to Kim. He knew many girls at school had crushes on him, but they never considered going after him because they knew he was deeply in love with Kim. He hoped Jenna would realize he wanted nothing to do with her and leave him alone. At the same time, he wasn't sure if she would.

His thoughts drifted to his friends, family, and fiancée. He feared they wouldn't believe him if he told them about what Jenna did to him. He thought they would believe he was the one who made a move on her. Moreover, he feared Kim would end their engagement and make him move out of the house. He didn't want to lose her after all they had been through together, including having Caleb and expecting another child. Still, the thought of losing her unnerved him.

He thought about the students and teachers. He wondered if they would believe he made a move on Jenna if they learned about what she did. He remembered stories of girls who did that to boys in which few believed the latter when they spoke out about it, even when the former didn't claim the reverse happened. An even worse scenario would be someone spreading a rumor that he was a player.

Tommy took deep breaths to push those thoughts out of his head. He scooted up to Kim, putting his body against hers. He slipped his arm around her as if he were afraid she would leave. He planted a soft kiss to her temple before laying his head on his pillow. She sighed contently and brought her hands up to his arm. He closed his eyes, falling back asleep as he yawned.


	18. Readying the Baby and Coming Clean

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. The next smutty scene involving them is coming in the next few chapters. I am working on a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fic called "Don't Run Away." It is AU set during part two of "Green With Evil." It features Tommy feeling guilty about how he treated Kim after he became the evil Green Ranger and apologizing to her in which it leads them to begin meeting in secret and starting a passionate affair. Chapter one has been posted. I would love for you to read it and tell me what you thought of it. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Readying the Baby/Coming Clean

A house sparrow sat in on a branch near the top of a tree in the Hart residence's front yard in the early afternoon. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It shook its entire body, getting rid of excess dirt. It spread its wings and took flight. It flew around back and landed on the nursery's windowsill.

The sparrow looked inside to see Tommy removing Caleb's dirty diaper as he lay on the changing table. Caleb cried a little bit. He looked over at Kim getting a white t-shirt and blue shorts from the second drawer. He turned back to his father. Tommy put the diaper in the pan and grabbed a fresh one. He wiped him clean with a baby wipe before putting it under him. He put diaper rash cream and baby powder on him, causing him to cry even louder. He made shushing sounds.

"It's okay, son. Daddy is close to being done," Tommy whispered soothingly. Unfortunately, Caleb didn't quiet down. Kim walked up to them.

"Your parents are lucky they didn't have to change your diaper, Tommy," Kim said, letting out a soft snort. "You were eight years old when they adopted you."

"Wearing diapers at eight years old would have been really weird," Tommy said, blowing a raspberry.

"Maybe you should wear a diaper and drink from a bottle," Kim quipped and snickered under her breath.

"No, you should be the one to wear a diaper and drink from a bottle," Tommy responded, eyeing her.

"In your dreams," Kim retorted playfully and slapped him on the arm.

"I know you like seeing me in your dreams," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "This is especially true for the steamy ones you have about us."

Kim smacked her fiancé's shoulder. He fastened the diaper before giving Caleb his pacifier. The baby stopped crying and started sucking on it immediately. Tommy picked him up. He made soft cooing sounds.

"I have no doubt you feel better, little man," Tommy whispered gently. Caleb babbled, making him smile. "Great. Let's go into space."

Tommy moved Caleb upward while imitating a rocket engine. Caleb squealed with delight. The pacifier fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Tommy brought him down to his eye level. Kim bent down to grab the pacifier. She rose to her full height before rubbing it on her yellow t-shirt. She looked at Caleb.

"I'd like to put the pacifier back in your mouth, but Daddy and I have to dress you up for the park," Kim said.

"Yep," Tommy agreed and placed Caleb in a sitting position on the changing table. "Don't worry. This won't take long."

Caleb didn't move as Kim put the t-shirt on him. She gave Tommy the shorts. She watched him lay the baby on his back and put the shorts on. He put him back in a sitting position. She put the pacifier in Caleb's mouth and picked him up.

"You didn't squirm while your father and I dressed you. You are such a good boy," Kim cooed and rubbed noses with Caleb. "Now, get a little bit of this."

Kim imitated an elephant's trumpeting. Caleb laughed, causing the pacifier to fall out of his mouth again. She caught it and tried to put it back in, but he looked away. She rubbed her nose against his cheek and blew a raspberry on it. He laughed even louder. He looked at Tommy when he tapped him on the arm.

"Hey, little guy," Tommy said, a big smile crossing his face. "What do you think of this?"

Tommy folded his arms as if they were wings. He made clucking sounds and pretended to peck at the floor. Caleb smiled, laughing at him. Kim lifted him higher to blow a raspberry on his stomach. He squealed in great glee. He put his hand over his mouth as his mother brought him back down.

"You like that. Yes, you do," Kim commented and laughed to herself.

"I'd love to see you keep raising him high and blowing raspberries on his stomach, so I can hear him squeal," Tommy said, uncrossing his arms and pinching the baby's cheek.

"No, thanks," Kim said, shaking her head.

He showed mock anger. "Spoilsport."

She gave him a mock glare. "I heard that."

Tommy elbowed his fiancée in the arm. He got a smack to the shoulder from her. He looked away, letting out a heavy sigh. She raised her eyebrows, becoming concerned.

"Tommy, you okay?" she wondered.

"Oh, I'm fine, Kim," he said, turning back to her. He pressed his lips together. "I just want to get to the park. That's all."

Kim gave him a serious look. "Tommy, something's wrong. I can tell."

"Nothing is wrong, Kim," Tommy lied.

"Tommy—" Kim started.

Tommy became angry. "Just drop it, Kim, okay? You don't always need to be concerned about me! I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Tommy walked over to the dresser. He ran his hand over his face, his body trembling badly. Kim came to his side. She touched his shoulder, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Tommy, talk to me," Kim pleaded. "Please."

"You wouldn't understand, Kim," Tommy snapped angrily. He balled his hands into fists. "Nobody would."

"Tommy, that's not true," Kim yelled. Caleb started fussing, but he stopped when she bounced him a little bit. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Don't shut me out."

"Kim—" Tommy started.

"Tommy, please," Kim interrupted in a begging voice. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Tell me what's going on with you."

Tommy sighed heavily as he gazed up at the ceiling. He knew Kim wouldn't stop until she got him talking. He decided it wasn't worth keeping quiet anymore. He looked her in the eye.

"Do you remember Jenna Leary, my ex-girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. You introduced her to us at the Youth Center a week ago," she answered truthfully.

"The thing is I—" Tommy said, unsure if he could continue.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Kim wondered.

"I…I…" Tommy stammered.

Kim became a little impatient. "Tommy, come on. Tell me."

Tommy took a deep breath. He hoped she would believe him. "I encountered Jenna at the Hartford Café last Friday night. She saw us eating dinner. While I was waiting for you by the van, she came up behind me. I turned around and started talking to her." He turned tense, but he knew he had to continue. "I became uncomfortable when she began flirting with me. She gave me her dorm phone number, but I threw it away after she left. I encountered her again yesterday afternoon when I was outside on my break. She flirted with me again while we were talking. This time, she touched my hair and my arm. I was even more uncomfortable than I was before. She tried to press herself up against me, but I pushed her away. I told her to leave me alone and went inside."

Kim gasped in much shock. She opened and closed her mouth, but she couldn't get any words to come out. Tommy gazed at her more closely, wondering when she'd say something. Suddenly, she walked over to the crib. She touched Caleb's head. He went to her side.

"Kim, believe me," he begged, his voice cracking. "Please, believe me."

"I do believe you, Tommy," she answered truthfully and looked at him. "I do believe you." She sniffled as they faced each other.

Tommy sighed in much relief. "Oh, thank God. I've been worried that you wouldn't believe me. I've even thought you might end the engagement and throw me out of the house."

Kim shook her head. "I know you, Tommy. You wouldn't lie about something like this. You were clearly uncomfortable with telling me about what Jenna did to you, but you found the strength to do that."

"I never thought this would happen to me, Kim," Tommy muttered tensely. "I was comfortable around Jenna when I was younger. Other girls have never bothered me, even those who had huge crushes on me." He swallowed hard. "I wanted to get away from Jenna as quickly as I could. I was actually shaking from the incident."

"I understand why you lied yesterday. You didn't want to tell Jason, Trini, Zack, Tanya, and me about what she did in front of a bunch of people," Kim pointed out seriously. "We didn't press you for more questions because we didn't want to make you mad."

"Thanks for not doing that," Tommy said gratefully. "On top of that, many people think it's only guys who make unwanted advances on girls."

"Oh, that is not true," Kim replied in determination. "Girls are just as capable of making unwanted advances on guys." She mumbled inaudible words. "Remember Penny. She tried to go further than making out with Jason, but he was uncomfortable with that. As a result, he stopped her."

"Then she slapped him. He realized she only wanted sex from him and broke up with her," Tommy added, an angry scoff leaving his mouth. "She was such a sleaze."

"A very determined sleaze," Kim commented, acting as if she were spitting at the floor. "Anyway, I'm glad you told me about what Jenna did to you. It's not easy for guys to reveal stuff like this."

"I know," Tommy agreed. "It's embarrassing. We think no one will believe us. We feel so alone."

She touched his shoulder. "Well, you're not alone. I'm on your side. Jenna had no right to do what she did. What you two had is long gone. You are unavailable."

"She didn't give a damn, Kim," Tommy said, clenching his teeth. "In fact, she said you were too young and petite and that I needed a tall mature woman like her. She also said she could make me forget about you and that she could tell I was rekindling my interest in her."

"That girl is crazy if she thinks that will ever happen," Kim hissed fiercely. "We are deeply in love. We have a baby together. We're expecting another one. We are getting married in four weeks."

"That's right," Tommy said bluntly. "I'm determined to be with you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health until death do us part."

"I am too," Kim declared. "I love you so much, Tommy."

He gave her a loving look. "I love you too, Kim."

He put his arm around her to give her a hug. He felt her settle into his embrace and heard her sigh contently. He was so glad that she believed him about what he told her. He hoped the others would be the same way, especially the rest of their family. He pulled away from her.

"We must tell our friends and family about this situation," Kim said in seriousness. "They need to know."

"I know," Tommy agreed with a nod. "We should tell the family together. How about we get them together here at seven o'clock tomorrow night?"

"That's a good idea. We can tell the others at school on Monday. We don't want to interrupt their weekend," Kim commented.

"One of the worst things in the world is having your weekend interrupted, especially when you have plans," Tommy muttered, gulping somewhat fearfully.

"Mm-hmm," Kim responded, kissing the top of Caleb's head. "Anyway, let's forget about Jenna and enjoy our outing at the park."

"Okay," Tommy said, a small smile forming on his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick," Kim said, giving Caleb to him. "I'll be right back."

Tommy watched Kim leave the room. He looked at Caleb, who curled his hand into a fist and shook his arm.

"It's a good thing Mommy and I packed your baby bag and put it downstairs next to the stroller while you were napping. We don't have to worry about it," Tommy said, patting his son's back. "Mommy doesn't know it, but I have a surprise hidden in the bottom of it. I plan to give it to her at the park. Don't tell her, okay?" Caleb cooed, which made him smile. "Thanks."

Tommy kissed the top of Caleb's head. He saw Kim come into the nursery a minute later. She approached him while clapping twice. Caleb babbled before chewing on his fist.

"You ready to go?" Kim wondered.

"We are," Tommy answered and nodded at her.

She smiled. "Great. Come on."

Tommy and Kim headed out of the nursery and down the stairs. They approached the front door. He unlocked it and opened it. She got the stroller and baby bag. She put the latter over the former's bar. She took the stroller outside. He locked the door and closed it behind him as he walked out. He licked his lips.

Kim stopped in the driveway and looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and son. Tommy approached the stroller to put Caleb in there. He buckled him in. The baby hit his hands on his legs while babbling. Kim pushed him toward the sidewalk. Tommy walked alongside her. They started going down it once they reached it.

"It's good that our parents called us once they got to the hotel," Tommy said, clasping his hands together. "I hope they enjoy their time together. They've needed it for a long time. I hope Kyle has a nice time with Jenny and their friends."

"We have our cellphones just in case any of them need to get in contact with us," Kim added.

"Our parents made the best decision to get cellphones for themselves and us," Tommy said warmly. "It allows us to get in contact with each other in case the phones go out at home. They are also called mobile phones, but I prefer cellphones."

"The very first cellphone was the size of a brick. It cost over four thousand dollars," Kim whispered in amazement. They stopped at the stop sign. "The cellphone is a bit smaller and a lot less expensive now."

"Why do I get this feeling we'll be able to do lots of things with cellphones in the future?" Tommy wondered.

"I have the same feeling," Kim commented. They walked across the street. They picked up their pace once they reached the sidewalk. "I hope no one bothers us during our time with Caleb in the park."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "Of course, things don't always go the way we plan." He shrugged. "We must always expect the unexpected."

"Exactly," Kim said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes, good comes out of things working out differently."

"Our son is the perfect example of that," Tommy said, motioning toward Caleb. "He taught us a lot about work-and-life balance."

"He sure did," Kim said, eyeing her fiancé. "I'm looking forward to having hamburgers for dinner."

"So am I," Tommy agreed. "You make great hamburgers. You're also great at cooking other foods. I can't cook anything, except grilled cheese sandwiches and hotdogs."

"Eh. That's life. No one is good at everything, but everyone is good at something," Kim said with pride.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy whispered with a chuckle. They started talking about the first time Caleb babbled.


	19. Young Family Time and Spying

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nineteen of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. The next smut scene involving them will come in the chapter after the next one. When it comes to Tommy/Kim fics dealing with a crazy or unfaithful ex, it is almost always Kim who is dealing with either. It's rarely Tommy. It'd be nice to see more fics with him dealing with either. I can tell you one thing. Jenna will stop at nothing to get her man back. It is possible someone will suffer because of her treachery. Stay tuned for chapter twenty.

XXXXX

Chapter 19: Young Family Time/Spying

An American robin flew through the sky above Angel Grove Park an hour later. It let out a beautiful chirp. It spotted Tommy, Kim, and Caleb on a blanket. The stroller was parked next to the blanket. The baby bag was next to the young parents. The baby was in his mother's lap. His father sat across from them. He was quacking as if he were a duck. Caleb laughed as Tommy upped the volume. The robin landed on a branch at the bottom of a nearby tree. It watched them closely.

Tommy became quiet. He imitated a donkey's braying, causing Caleb to squeal delightfully. He rose to his feet and got on his hands. He kicked at the air backward four times. Caleb laughed, as did Kim, who touched the top of his head. Tommy rose to his full height and sat down next to his fiancée and son.

"Caleb, watch me ride a motorcycle," Tommy said and pretended to put on a helmet. "I'm going to scare the hearts of everyone in this park!"

Tommy acted as if he were inserting a key and turning. He imitated a starting engine. He curled his hands into fists as if he were grabbing a motorcycle's handles. He leaned left while making engine sounds. He made a lean to the right before bringing his body back to the center. He stepped on the blanket and made the sound of screeching tires. Caleb laughed aloud as Kim clapped.

"You're the best imaginary motorcycle rider, Tommy," she complimented, clapping.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, sitting up tall and proud.

"Too bad you couldn't actually drive off," Kim said, taking Caleb's hands into hers. She kissed the top of his head. "You'd look so cool going across the park."

"With smoke trailing behind me," Tommy added, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"You should burn rubber in a school zone," Kim suggested with a big smirk on her face. "You'd look even cooler doing that."

"Not if you want me to get a ticket for that," Tommy warned playfully and leaned toward her, as did she with him.

"I don't want that," Kim said, letting out a small giggle. "Still, it'd still be really cool to see."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice before rubbing noses. Caleb let out soft coos. The baby reached for him. Kim handed him to his father, who stood him on his feet in his lap.

"Caleb, you want to bounce like a kangaroo?" Tommy asked curiously. Caleb babbled, making him smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tommy bounced Caleb up and down in his lap. The baby squealed with delight while shaking his arms about. He got even louder when Tommy moved him upward. The young father stood him back in his lap. He made another move upward. Caleb laughed while putting his hands over his mouth. Tommy turned him around and seated him in his lap.

"You make such a great kangaroo!" Kim cooed while pinching her son's cheek. "Yes, you do."

"It'd be cool if we were kangaroos," Tommy commented. "You'd be carrying Caleb in your pouch. You'd do the same with his sibling."

She shook her head. "Nah. I don't think I could handle carrying either of our children in a pouch all the time."

He smirked. "What are you, chicken?"

Tommy made clucking sounds. He stopped when Kim punched him in the arm. He took hold of Caleb's hands.

"I never thought becoming teen parents would happen to us," Kim admitted softly. "Sometimes, I feel like this is a dream and will wake up any minute."

"Me too," Tommy responded gently. "It's not every day high school sweethearts become engaged when they haven't even graduated." He shrugged.

"Yes, but we are determined to make a marriage work," Kim said truthfully. "If we have to live with my parents for a while, then I'm all right with that."

He touched her nose. "The best thing about the teen pregnancy rate in this country is it continues to drop every year. Angel Grove High once had ten to twenty pregnancies a year. Now, it's just three or four."

"It's because of those sex education classes that the number is so low now," Kim whispered in some relief. "Unfortunately, some teens won't use protection because they believe teen pregnancy will never happen to them."

"They are downright delusional," Tommy muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, our children aren't mistakes. They are gifts from God. We shall cherish them until we die of old age."

"Thank you for standing by us, Tommy," Kim said, looking at him. "It means the world to me that you did."

"When you told me you were pregnant, I was so shocked. I realized I needed to take responsibility for our baby. I started looking for a job right away. Thankfully, Ernie had several open positions at the Youth Center," Tommy explained. "The places that hire teens the most are fast-food joints and retail stores. If I had gotten a job at either place, I would've worked late a lot."

Kim yawned. "That meant working until nine or ten o'clock."

"Exactly," Tommy agreed. "The teen parent program would've remedied that by having the teachers let me do my homework during the weekend." He chuckled. "Imagine me at a cash register doing homework while I'm not tending to customers if that program didn't exist."

"I can imagine that," Kim said, a laugh leaving her mouth. "You've always had a way of doing things." She winked at him.

Tommy smiled warmly. "Anyway, I'm glad I'm working for Ernie. After my job becomes full-time, it means better pay."

She kissed his cheek before rubbing it. She gave it a gentle pat and moved her hand to his shoulder. He slipped his over it as he looked at her. He rubbed it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I considered keeping what Jenna did to me from you for a while," Tommy admitted, sighing heavily. "The weight on my shoulders was so heavy that I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

Kim hissed frustratingly. "It infuriates me that women go after men who are unavailable and vice versa. They know that it's wrong deep down. They just don't care."

"Linda Kolkena is the perfect example of a woman who went after a married man. She went after Dan Broderick, who was married to Betty and had four children with her. She believed she deserved the high life without having to work for it. They embarked on a three-year affair," Tommy said, shuddering in disgust.

"Dan separated from Betty and filed for divorce," Kim commented seriously. "During the drawn-out proceedings, Betty left obscene messages on his answering machine. She got a sixteen-thousand-dollar-a-month settlement, but it wasn't enough for her." She rolled her eyes. "After the divorce was finalized, he and Linda married. Linda joined in on the bullying by sending Betty weight loss and wrinkle cream ads. Betty continued leaving obscene messages on their answering machine. She shot Dan and Linda while they slept. "

"I feel sorry for Dan and Linda's families over their losses, but it's impossible to feel sorry for them. The true victims were the Broderick children. They were caught in this mess and couldn't get out. I honestly believe Dan would've started looking for a new wife once Linda got too 'old' for him," Tommy muttered.

"I hope Jenna did take the hint you don't want anything to do with her," Kim whispered, suppressing another yawn.

Tommy leaned close to her ear. "Me too. I am looking forward to tonight." He kissed the spot underneath it. "It's going to be fun having time alone after Caleb goes down for the night."

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed as he pulled back. "Just don't do anything silly."

Tommy growled in a playful manner and slapped Kim in the back of her head. He got a slap to his arm from her in retaliation. He put it around her shoulder and gave her a big hug. She responded by wrapping hers around his waist. He planted a kiss to her forehead before pressing his against it.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Jenna peered out from behind a tree that was not far from their backs. She had gotten there thirty minutes ago and had been waiting for the right time to come out and watch them. She placed her hand on the tree while running her tongue over her teeth.

Jenna saw Tommy and Kim share two sweet kisses before rubbing noses. She imagined him doing both with her. She watched Tommy take Caleb from Kim and lift him above his head. She heard the baby squeal in great glee as well as a laugh from Kim. She saw herself laughing as Tommy held Caleb above him.

Jenna snapped back into reality when she heard chirping. She looked down to see a blue jay near her. It looked up at her with much curiosity. She curled her lips into a snarl and clenched her teeth. It became frightened and ran off. She closed her mouth. She returned her attention to the young family as Tommy turned Caleb around and sat him in his lap. She ducked behind the tree again.

Caleb put his hands over his mouth while gurgling softly. Tommy tickled his stomach, which made him laugh. He got a little louder when his father moved his hand to his side to continue that. Tommy ceased his tickle attack, and the baby turned quiet. Kim cleared her throat, getting the baby's attention. Caleb placed his hands in his lap.

"You want your key ring?" Kim asked. She smiled when Caleb cooed. "Okay. I will get it for you."

Kim turned to the bag and unzipped it. She opened it and reached inside to search for the key ring. Suddenly, she felt something unusual. She pulled it out, finding it was a blue box.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at her fiancé.

"It's a surprise for you," he answered, smiling. "Open it."

Though unsure, Kim looked at the box and opened the lid. She gasped at what she saw. A silver necklace with a unicorn attached to it was inside. She appeared about ready to burst into tears. She looked at Tommy as Jenna came out from behind the tree again.

"Tommy, the necklace is beautiful," Kim shouted happily. She hugged him. She got a hug from him in return. They let go of each other and pulled away. "It must have been expensive."

"It wasn't expensive at all," Tommy said warmly. "I saw this necklace. Since you love unicorns, I thought I'd get for you."

She choked back a sob. "Thank you, Tommy."

He winked at her. "You're welcome. Let me put it on you."

Tommy put Caleb on the blanket and took the box from Kim. He removed the necklace from it before putting it down. He went behind her, and she moved her hair aside. He put the necklace around her neck as she exhaled slowly. He clasped it shut.

Jenna saw Tommy putting a similar around her neck and clasping it shut. She sighed quietly yet dreamily. She was definitely writing down all the stuff she imagined him doing with her in her journal that she got at TJ Maxx this morning. She went behind the tree once more as Kim held the unicorn.

"Do you like Mommy's necklace Daddy got for her?" Kim wondered. She giggled when Caleb smiled. "He loves it."

"He sure does," Tommy said, going over to her side to sit down. "Listen to this, slugger."

Tommy imitated an eagle's screeching. Caleb laughed aloud while hitting his hands on his legs. Kim grabbed the key ring from the bag before zipping it shut. Tommy became quiet as she gave the key ring to the baby, who put it in his mouth and took it out. Caleb looked down at it while turning it around. He gazed at his parents.

Jenna peered out from behind the tree again. She heard Tommy and Kim laugh aloud when Caleb shook his key ring. She listened to them quack. She was determined to keep watching them. She was even thinking about how to attract Tommy's attention later on tonight. She looked away, a soft chuckle coming out of her mouth.

"Something tells me you and I will be back together before long, Tommy," Jenna whispered, smiling cunningly. "Oh, yes, we will."

Jenna turned back to see Kim lift Caleb above her head and bring him down to kiss his nose. She saw the young mother turn him around and sit him in her lap. She pressed her lips together.

00000

Kim and Caleb watched as Tommy stood with his feet together and his arms at his sides on the grass fifty minutes later. The baby was in her lap. He held his mouse. He put his arms up and turned in circles. He moved them in different directions. He walked around while making beeping sounds. Caleb gurgled and grabbed the mouse's ear.

"Daddy makes a great robot, doesn't he?" Kim asked, gazing down at her son.

Jenna watched Tommy go to the blanket and sit down in front of his fiancée and son from her spot. She saw Kim turn her attention to him. The young father covered his eyes.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Tommy said, uncovering his eyes. "I see you!"

Caleb squealed gleefully while hitting his mouse. He put its ear in his mouth and babbled softly. He took it out. Tommy stuck out his tongue and grabbed his ears. He moved his head from side to side. He made funny noises. He became still and quiet. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

"It's too bad no one has a tongue that can stick out real far. It'd be cool to see someone catch flies like chameleons do," Kim said.

"It'd be cool to change colors too," Tommy added.

"Flamingos turn pink due to a natural dye called canthaxanthin they get from eating shrimp. They are born with gray feathers," Kim explained, rubbing Caleb's stomach.

"We should become flamingos. Our second child would be just an egg," Tommy suggested.

"No, thank you," Kim answered with a shake of her head.

"Aw! You had to ruin my fun!" Tommy whined and pouted.

"Keep whining and pouting. I love seeing your misery," Kim said, winking at him. He blew a raspberry at her. She retaliated with one of her own. Caleb squealed loudly, causing them to look at him. "You liked that, didn't you? Now, here come the tickle monsters!"

Tommy and Kim wiggled their fingers toward Caleb. They growled as if they were monsters. They tickled his stomach, which caused him to laugh delightfully. He hit his mouse with both hands. He became louder when his parents moved theirs to his sides. They tickled him there.

Jenna closed her eyes. She saw herself and Tommy tickling Caleb. She let out a quiet yet contented sigh. She opened her eyes as Tommy and Kim ceased their tickle attack on their son. The young parents looked at each other. Big smiles were on their faces.

"We make such great tickle monsters," Kim said truthfully.

"Yes," Tommy agreed. "Of course, I'm the better tickle monster."

She scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I do think so," Tommy said, sitting tall and proud.

"I don't think so," Kim growled playfully.

"I do think so," Tommy said while nodding fast.

"I don't think so," Kim said as she shook her head rapidly.

He smirked. "I do think so."

Tommy and Kim let out loud growls and narrowed their eyes at each other. They smiled and leaned forward to share a kiss. He scooted over to her side as she turned to him.

"It will be wonderful to see you looking so beautiful in your white dress on our wedding day," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It will be wonderful to see you looking so handsome in your tuxedo," she whispered excitedly.

"The sad thing is forty to fifty percent of all marriages in this country end in divorce," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Many couples divorce at the first sign of trouble instead of working it out. They want a perfect relationship like they see in the movies, but real life doesn't work out that way. Relationships are going to have their difficulties." He sighed sadly. "People can't expect to be happy one hundred percent of the time."

Kim furrowed her brow. "That's right. Look at our relationship. We've had our difficulties. We're still together."

Tommy rubbed his chin. "I've read about bridezillas. One such bridezilla wanted to be the prettiest woman in the wedding party. She told her bridesmaids and maid of honor to wear unflattering dresses and go makeup-free. She went crazy when one bridesmaid showed up wearing eye shadow. She kicked her out of the wedding."

"What a bitch," Kim hissed, anger lining her voice. "I bet she and her husband didn't stay married for long."

"They divorced within four months. He refused to deal with her high-maintenance attitude," Tommy answered.

"That serves her right," Kim said bluntly. "I've read about groomzillas. One such groomzilla heard from his best man that his girlfriend miscarried their first child and had to bow out of the wedding in order to mourn. This was two days before the wedding. He accused him of being selfish for deciding not to be with him on his day. The best man ended their lifelong friendship."

"What a jackass. What about the bride?" Tommy wondered.

"She overheard the whole thing and called off the wedding," Kim said, scratching the back of her neck. "The guests got their presents back."

He gave a sharp nod. "Good. A woman shouldn't have to deal with a man like that. Some people expect perfection and nothing less. Nobody is perfect."

She snorted. "Nope."

Tommy and Kim shrugged. Raucous laughter diverted their attention. They looked ahead to see Bulk and Skull coming their way. Jenna saw them as well. Tommy rose to his feet and took Caleb from Kim, who stood up with a loud grunt. They stepped off the blanket as the bullies came closer. Skull was chewing gum.

"Well, well, if it isn't the teen parents and their little baby," Bulk said as he and Skull stopped before the young family.

"Where are your friends? Did they finally ditch you?" Skull joked and stifled a snicker.

"No, they had their own things to do this weekend," Tommy responded, rolling his eyes.

"Tommy and I decided to bring Caleb to the park for family time," Kim added calmly yet firmly. "It was time we did that."

"Oh, nice," Bulk said sarcastically. "Maybe he will take a big crap and cause you two to faint."

"And you two will come down with us," Tommy added.

Jenna stifled a giggle. She thought her ex-boyfriend's retort was very amusing. She wondered if he would make another one. Skull started smacking his gum, irritating Kim.

"Skull, stop smacking your gum. It's rude," Kim hissed.

Skull showed some guilt. "Sorry, babe. Just don't expect me to stop chewing gum because it brightens my smile." He smiled widely.

"Don't smile too widely, or you'll stay that way," Tommy quipped and let out a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Skull commented sarcastically.

"At least you're funnier than these geeks can ever hope to be," Bulk said with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Skull agreed. "It's so much fun bugging them and their friends too."

"Why don't you guys go find someone else to bother?" Kim suggested fiercely.

"Picking on our gang has to be getting boring for you two," Tommy added and heard Caleb fuss. He bounced him, quieting him down.

"No way," Skull responded defiantly. "Bulkie and I enjoy bugging your gang. It never gets old, and it never will." He stood tall and proud while blowing a big bubble in his gum. He popped it and used his tongue to pull it back into his mouth. "Nice bubble, huh?"

Bulk patted his best friend's shoulder. "It was perfect, buddy."

"It's too bad Skull didn't blow a bigger bubble," Tommy said, patting Caleb's back. "He could've floated away—"

"And taken Bulk for a ride!" Kim finished.

The young parents laughed aloud. Bulk and Skull didn't look amused at all. Neither did Jenna. Tommy and Kim became quiet after twenty seconds. Caleb fussed again, but he stopped when his father bounced him.

"Does that baby ever stop fussing?" Skull wondered.

"He can't help it, Skull. It's what babies do when they need something," Tommy retorted as he rubbed his son's back. "Sometimes, they fuss for no reason at all."

Kim crossed her arms. "Tommy's right. It's hard being a parent at any age. For teen parents, they have to worry about going to school, holding jobs, and caring for their children. Without a strong support system in the form of family and friends, they are usually screwed."

"Kim and I have met several teen parents whose parents disowned them at the teen parent support group. All of them are raising their children in halfway houses with childcare, but it's not always enough for them," Tommy said.

"Tommy and I are lucky to have the support of our families and friends. We will never give up our children and allow them to be raised by total strangers. They belong with us," Kim hissed matter-of-factly.

Tommy touched the top of Caleb's head. "The four of us will be a family, now and forever. No one will take that away."

"That's so sweet that we're getting cavities," Bulk said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on, Skull. Our teeth will fall out if we continue to listen to their sentimental talk."

"Yeah," Skull agreed, nodding sharply as he smacked his gum again. "Let's get the heck out of here."

"See you later, geeks," Bulk said and smirked. "Don't let that baby stink up your house."

The bullies turned on their heels and walked away. They tripped over bumps in the ground and fell toward a mud puddle. They hit it face first. Tommy and Kim broke into hysterical laughter. Bulk and Skull got to their knees. Their faces and tops of their purple t-shirts were completely covered in mud. They glared over their shoulders at the couple.

"You two really do look good in mud masks," Tommy teased.

"They should unclog your pores and make your skin all nice and clear," Kim squeaked gleefully.

"Oh, go screw yourselves!" Bulk yelled angrily and turned to Skull. "Come on. Let's go."

Bulk and Skull rose to their feet. They went around the mud puddle while mumbling inaudible words. Tommy and Kim turned to each other.

"Those two are such a riot," Tommy admitted.

"No kidding," Kim agreed as she uncrossed her arms. "By the way, we should get home. Sunset will be here before we know it."

"I know," Tommy said and looked at Caleb. "You ready to go home, little man?" His son gurgled, which made him smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Great," Kim said and clapped five times. "Now, let's get everything packed up on the double!"

Tommy and Kim headed over to their things. He grabbed the mouse and put Caleb in the stroller. He buckled him up before handing it to him. She squatted down. She unzipped the bag and placed the box and key ring inside. She rose to her full height and took it off the blanket and set it on the ground. She returned to the squatting position. She picked up the blanket and folded it in half. She turned it sideways to fold it again. She did both two more times.

Kim placed the blanket in the bag and zipped it shut. She stood up slowly but surely. She went over to the stroller and placed it over the handle. Tommy pushed the stroller toward the sidewalk. She walked alongside him. They started going down it. Jenna went after them. She followed them at a distance.

"Whoo! What an afternoon!" Tommy blurted out.

"You said it," Kim agreed. "Who would've thought we'd see Bulk and Skull fall into a mud puddle again?" She snickered.

"Not to mention it's been only two weeks since the last time that happened. I think those two are becoming the kings of mud puddles," Tommy joked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"We should make crowns for them," Kim suggested and swung her arms back and forth.

He snorted. "Okay. Don't blame me if they end up sitting on them."

She growled playfully. "Don't blame me either. I mean it."

Tommy laughed softly as he and Kim picked up their pace somewhat. They began singing nonsense. Caleb put the mouse's ear in his mouth. He took it out before flicking it twice. He turned the mouse around and grabbed its tail. Jenna came to a stop and watched them until they went out of sight.

Jenna smiled cunningly. She had her plan to attract Tommy's attention all worked out in her head. She believed it would get them together. She turned on her heel and walked off. She snapped her fingers while singing Celine Dion's _The Power of Love_ way off-key.


	20. Doorstep Gift, Shower Speak, and Sneaky

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over two hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to ToxicWednesday for being the two hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, black-ladyToronado-power, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it, Anyway, this chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. The next smut scene featuring them will be in the next chapter. I am currently writing another Tommy/Kim fic called "Don't Run Away." It is AU set during part two of "Green With Evil." It shows Tommy feeling guilty about the way he treated Kim and apologizing to her in which it leads to him confessing to her and meeting her in secret that leads them into a passionate affair. Three chapters have been written so far. I'd love for you to check it out and tell me what you thought of it. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 20: Doorstep Gift/Shower Speak/Sneaky

The midevening moon beamed its light on the Hart residence. A gentle breeze went through the trees, some of their leaves rustling. Tommy was reading _The Neverending_ _Story_ while sitting on the bed in his and Kim's room. He finished one page and turned to the next. He started reading it and pulled his hair behind his neck.

He turned to a glass of water sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up and took a long sip. He placed it back in its spot. He wiped some water that had dripped on his chin off. He glanced toward his book to resume reading. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He looked up to see Kim coming in. She approached the other side of the bed to sit down.

"Is Caleb asleep?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she replied and laid on her side. She propped her head up with her elbow. "I'm going to enjoy joking that I will send the sandman after the children if they don't go to sleep." She giggled.

"Children like to see what they can get away with," Tommy said, blowing a raspberry.

"Let's not forget toddlers may throw temper tantrums when they are denied something," Kim pointed out honestly. "We'll need to teach both children throwing a tantrum isn't acceptable once they become toddlers." She snorted softly. "If they have tantrums, then we let the children have them. It will teach them they can't get what they want that way."

"Every individual of intelligent, sentient, and moralistic species is born with a selfish desire. They must be taught to control that," Tommy said seriously.

"Some individuals are never taught to control theirs," Kim mumbled irritatingly. "Veronica is the perfect example of that." She appeared disgusted.

"Her parents have handed everything to her all her life, yet she has never appreciated them for it. I can never see her law firm putting your father's out of business," Tommy said.

"At least my father is an honest lawyer. I can see Veronica using every dirty trick in the book to win cases," Kim hissed angrily.

"Many lawyers do," Tommy said, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. "Not all of them are defense attorneys. Some are prosecutors."

She pushed herself into a sitting position. "On top of that, we shouldn't expect people to stop calling me a slut for having a baby out of wedlock. This is especially true for Veronica. She calls me that the most in Angel Grove High,"

"Forget those buttheads. We are raising our children to adulthood. No questions asked," Tommy whispered in warmness.

"Yep," Kim responded happily. She placed her hand over her stomach. "Don't think you're getting out of diaper-changing duty with this baby."

He nodded at her. "Duly noted."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad to be with you tonight, Kim," he whispered lovingly.

"I am glad to be with you too, Tommy," she said and pulled back. "It's great our parents are okay with us being alone in this house. Not many parents would let their children be alone with their significant others, especially after they've had a baby." She shrugged.

"As long as you're healthy, they don't mind that we have an active sex life," Tommy replied, his voice showing relief.

"After our second child is born, we need to be even more careful," Kim said, crawling to the front of him. She climbed into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. "I don't want to have too many children while I am still quite young."

"I don't either. Still, we've done well with balancing school, raising our son, and preparing for our second child's birth. For me, I've been balancing work with all three," Tommy commented.

"You've done a damn fine job of it," Kim said, smiling. "Now, let me kiss you."

Tommy growled playfully as Kim kissed him softly. The kiss became passionate quickly. They wrapped their arms around each other. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, which made him moan. He slid one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He felt her kiss down to his neck. He leaned his head to the side, giving her better access. Their hearts pounded against their chests, and electricity went through their bodies quickly.

She pulled away from him to look him in the eye. She unbuttoned her white blouse slowly. He smiled as he could tell she was teasing him. She opened it once she was done. She held down her arms, allowing it to fall to the bed. He removed his blue t-shirt, tossing it to the floor. They resumed kissing. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She grabbed his shoulders as if they were the only thing she could hang onto.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly. Tommy pulled away from Kim's neck. They looked toward the hallway. They sighed in frustration. They couldn't believe that they were interrupted from their intimacy. They hoped this wouldn't happen all night because Caleb needed his sleep. They looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"It's probably kids playing around with the doorbell," Kim suggested.

"You're likely right, Beautiful," Tommy answered. "I'll go check it out."

"I'll go get a drink of water and check on Caleb, Handsome," Kim said, kissing his forehead. "Just don't be too long."

"I won't," Tommy said, tapping her nose with his finger twice. He kissed the tip of it. "I won't."

Kim climbed out of her fiancé's lap and off the bed. She grabbed her blouse and proceeded to put it on. He got off the bed and picked up his t-shirt. He put it on as she finished buttoning her blouse. She left the room and went into the bathroom while snapping her fingers.

Tommy headed out of the room and downstairs. He approached the front door. He unlocked it before opening it slowly. He saw a red heart-shaped package on the doormat. It had a folded-up piece of paper taped to it. He knelt down, picking the former up. He closed the door after he rose to his full height. He removed the paper and unfolded it to find it had a note.

"'Hey, hot stuff. Meet me at the park at midnight tonight. I will show how to have fun. Until then, enjoy this box of chocolates I got for you. They are a symbol of my love for you. Love, Jenna.'," Tommy whispered and became unnerved. "Oh, shit."

Tommy refolded the paper as his heartrate quickened somewhat. He couldn't believe Jenna found out where he lived and left this stuff on his doorstep. He knew she wasn't kidding around with what she said. He had to show this to Kim. Footsteps diverted his attention. He turned to see her coming down the stairs.

"Tommy, what do you have there?" Kim asked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Tommy approached her and handed her the stuff. "You won't believe this, Kim, but Jenna left this stuff here."

She unfolded the paper and read the note. She felt her jaw drop to the floor and looked at him. He took deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"The nerve of that crazy woman!" she yelled in anger. "I can't believe she found out where we live!"

"I know," he whispered in disgust. "It's more than likely she followed me home last night without me knowing it."

"It does get dark early this time of year. That would've given her an advantage," Kim pointed out.

Tommy began to shake. "She was probably hiding somewhere and watching us talk on the porch too. That means she would've overheard us talking about our plans for today."

Kim gulped fearfully. "If that's true, that means she could've been watching us at the park without us knowing. Oh, shit."

Tommy grabbed his hair with both hands while looking away. The thought of Jenna stalking them made him sick. He had no doubt Kim felt the same way. He was beginning to regret ever encountering his ex-girlfriend at Pizza Hut. He heard Kim clear her throat and gazed at her. He let go of his hair and put his hands at his sides.

"We need to keep this stuff," Kim said, breathing deeply. "It's evidence of what Jenna is doing."

"I agree. I'm so sorry, Kim," Tommy apologized guiltily. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Tommy, this is _not_ your fault," Kim responded calmly yet firmly. "You had no idea that Jenna would go this far." She gave him a sympathetic look. "No guy does when he reunites with an ex-girlfriend and vice versa."

"I know, but this feels unreal," Tommy pointed out and swallowed hard. His body's shaking stopped. "I never saw myself becoming a victim of stalking."

She shrugged. "Who does?"

"For all we know, Jenna could be outside watching us right now," Tommy said and went to the window. He pushed the curtain aside, but he didn't see anything. "No, she's not, but that doesn't mean she isn't hiding somewhere."

"You're right, but we can't leave Caleb to search the neighborhood for her," Kim replied as he let go of the curtain and returned to her side. "We must tell our families and friends about this."

"What if they don't believe us? What if they think we're making it up?" Tommy muttered nervously.

"There is a chance of that," Kim said truthfully. "If they don't believe us, then we'll gather more evidence." She grew determined. "It is possible Jenna won't do this again."

He scoffed. "I don't know about that."

"I understand. We'll just have to wait and see," Kim said, refolding the paper.

"I'll tell you one thing. Even if we weren't together, I still wouldn't go meet her at the park. She makes my skin crawl," Tommy declared.

"Mine too," Kim responded.

"I never saw myself saying that about my ex-girlfriend," Tommy said in amazement.

"What person does about an ex?" Kim wondered. "Anyway, I checked on Caleb and found he was still asleep. His nose did twitch, though."

"Good," Tommy said and pressed himself up against her. "What do you say we go take a shower together? Then we can get it on."

Kim nodded at him. "I like that idea. Come on."

Tommy and Kim headed upstairs and went to their room. She approached the bed. She knelt down and put the paper and package under it. She rose to her full height. They made their way to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and grabbed a black t-shirt, black shorts, and gray underwear. He closed it.

Kim opened the second drawer and grabbed a blue nightshirt, blue night shorts, and yellow underwear. She closed it with a slam, though it was not as loud as the one before. She and Tommy went to the bathroom. She slipped inside, followed by him. He closed the door behind him.

00000

Tommy rubbed shampoo in his hands in the shower stall seven minutes later. He got a lather going and started to scrub Kim's hair. He hummed a sweet tune as he ran his fingers over her scalp. Kim leaned her head back as he moved them backward. She closed her eyes while sighing in content. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You are so good at washing hair, Tommy," she commented.

"Thank you. If we didn't wash our hair regularly, our heads would smell terrible," he muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kim said and opened her eyes. "By the way, you should be a professional hairdresser. It'd be the perfect job for you."

"If you think I will become a hairdresser, you're dreaming big time, Kim," Tommy said with a shake of his head.

Kim turned around to face him. "I know something that could change your mind!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Kim smacked Tommy in the back of his head. She attempted to do it again, but he caught her hand. He trailed his fingers up her arm to her neck. He squeezed it lightly. She pulled it out of his grasp. She gave him a slap to the chest and let out a small growl.

"If you do that again, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" Kim threatened playfully and balled her hand into a fist.

"Bring it on! I'm itching for one!" Tommy taunted as he stood tall and proud.

She squealed. "All right! Here it comes!"

Kim pressed her fist to Tommy's chin. He swung his arms backward and leaned back a bit as if he were falling. He straightened his posture and placed his hands on his hips.

"That was a good punch, Kim, but it wasn't enough to knock me off my feet," Tommy said and smirked.

"The next one will. I mean it," Kim declared.

"Oh, that really scares me," Tommy replied sarcastically.

She tweaked his nose and grabbed his chin. She moved his head from side to side three times. She released her hold on him. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He moved it into her hair, scrubbing it a little bit.

"Now, let's return to washing your hair," Tommy suggested.

Kim nodded at him. "Okay."

Kim turned her back to Tommy, who resumed scrubbing her hair. He ran his fingers all over her scalp. Her skin tingled beneath them. He finished his work on her. He grabbed the showerhead. He began to rinse her hair of the shampoo. He watched it run down her back and into the drain along with the water. He returned his attention to rinsing her hair.

"It's cool being in the shower with you. It gives us lots of private time," Tommy whispered gently. He sprayed her back with the showerhead.

"I agree. We don't have worry about the phone ringing because of the running water," Kim said, laughing in delight.

"The same goes for people yelling," Tommy added.

"Of course! The water is too loud for us to hear just about anything!" Kim blurted out.

"Just try talking over water when it's running full blast!" Tommy screeched gleefully.

"Yeah!" Kim yelled excitedly.

"We could do it with this shower, but it doesn't go any higher than we have it set," Tommy said regretfully.

"Unfortunately. It's so unfair!" Kim mumbled grumpily.

"Maybe we could have this house torn down and rebuilt," Tommy suggested. "Then we could have the builders set the shower even higher."

"That'd be cool," Kim commented in a warm voice. "Then again, my dad can always buy a house with a shower that can be set higher than what we have."

Tommy rinsed the rest of the shampoo from Kim's hair. He returned the showerhead to its holster. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss to her temple.

"I'm glad we can take showers together," Tommy said, tightening his grip on her a little more. "Many parents would be appalled at the thought of their children doing that with their significant others if they were living in the same house."

"The first time we took a shower together was the morning after we lost our virginities to each other during our first weekend at your uncle's cabin," Kim commented, smiling as she remembered that morning. "It was so refreshing."

"It sure was," Tommy agreed. "I recall you spraying me in the face with the showerhead when you told me you had a surprise for me."

"Hey, I had to get back at you for pretending to be sick and hitting me in the back of my head after I stopped swinging the balcony swing the night before," Kim said, feeling him let go of her. She faced him. "You deserved every bit of the showerhead to the face."

"Let's not forget I got revenge on you before then by spraying you with the sink hose after you got me with it once we finished the dishes," Tommy pointed out.

She shook her head with a mock-annoyed scoff. "Of course, I didn't forget that. I've never been forgetful like you once were."

He chuckled. "After Caleb was born, my memory improved so much. It's like someone hit me in the head with a two-by-four and jogged it."

"You want me to try that?" Kim suggested.

"No, thanks. I don't want to lose my memory again," Tommy said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Spoilsport," Kim mumbled and spoke gibberish.

Tommy slapped her shoulder. "I heard that."

Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss. They pinched each other's cheeks before rubbing them tenderly.

"We should finish up with this shower. I want to get it on in our room so much," he said, chuckling suggestively.

"Me too," she agreed seductively and kissed his neck. She pulled back to look at him. "How about I am on top this time?"

"I'm fine with that," Tommy answered and winked at her. "Watch out. I might flip you over."

"I don't mind that," Kim said, pinching his cheek. "I hope we don't end up on the wrong side of the bed." She giggled. "I'm fine with doing it there, though."

He smiled. "As am I."

She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Then let's move it on the double!"

Tommy laughed and watched Kim turn around. He got the conditioner and squeezed some into his hand. He put it aside before clearing his throat. He proceeded to run his hands over her hair.

00000

Jenna peered out from behind a bush located on the side of the house that was on the Hart residence's left. She crept over to the second of two trashcans. She placed her back against it after squatting down. She looked around it. She rose to her full height and made her way to the porch quickly. She ducked behind the third bush. She peered over the top of it and looked toward the front door. She saw the package and note weren't there.

Jenna looked very pleased that Tommy had gotten the items. She was confident he would join her in Angel Grove Park at midnight. She was looking forward to seeing him there. She closed her eyes and imagined herself making out with him. She saw them undressing and making love next. She sighed dreamily as her heartbeat quickened.

She opened her eyes and ducked once more. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a notepad. The first line contained the home phone number, which happened to be 624-5968. The next four lines contained names and cellphone numbers. The first and second ones were for Tommy and Kim. The third and fourth were for Mark and Caroline. The former's was 584-9990. The latter's was 584-6666.

She smiled cunningly, as she slipped the notepad back into her pocket. She had gone through the trashcans in hopes of finding phone numbers before she planted the package and note on the doormat. She was very careful not to make too much noise. She managed to find the phone and cellphone bills in the second one. She returned them to it after she finished writing all the numbers down. She was thinking of calling Tommy, though she wasn't sure which number it would be. She wanted to use her dorm phone number because she didn't want to run up her parents' cellphone bill. It would lead Aaron and Macy to find out what she was doing.

Jenna rose to her full height and straightened the sleeves on her green longed-sleeved shirt. She smoothed it out with both hands. She tightened her ponytail before running her fingers through it. She went toward the sidewalk. She started going down it while snapping her fingers. She proceeded to imagine her and Tommy's midnight rendezvous once more.


	21. In Bed, Checking Up, and No Show

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. The next smutty scene featuring them will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 21: In Bed/Checking Up/No Show

Tommy and Kim were kissing fiercely on their bed in their room thirty-five minutes later. She was on top of him while he was on his back. The covers were pulled down. She slid her hands into his hair to grab fistfuls of it. He moved his into hers to grip it just as tightly. Their tongues touched, and they emitted loud groans. Their heartbeats pounded against their chests. Electricity went through their veins at such a rapid rate that it seemed it would never slow down.

She kissed her way to his ear. She nibbled on it gently at first, but she upped the pressure. He groaned pleasurably while moving his hands to her shoulders. He gripped them so hard that he thought he'd leave bruises on them. She nuzzled his jawline. She kissed down to his neck and gave it a long lick. She proceeded to nibble on it. He tilted his head to the side, giving her better access. He emitted an ecstatic sigh.

Kim kissed her fiancé possessively as her hands went to the collar of his t-shirt. She ripped it open while growling lustfully. She removed it and threw it to the floor. She slid her hands up and down his sides before moving them over his arms, chest, stomach, and back. She traced every muscle that lined those parts of his body.

She went to his neck and kissed it hungrily. She made her way to his earlobe to nibble on it. She increased the pressure. He whimpered softly. She pulled away to kiss him with much passion. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He groaned ecstatically. She trailed kisses to his chest. She licked up and down it three times. His breathing turned to pants.

She captured his lips in a hard kiss. Her tongue teased his, and he let out a soft moan. She placed her hands on his chest. She used her thumbs to tease his nipples in which they hardened. She leaned down and stopped below the right nipple. She licked from underneath to above it. She moved over to above the right nipple and headed downward to underneath it. He groaned so loudly that he sent an echo through the room. He hoped that didn't wake Caleb up. She came to his eye level and kissed him. Their tongues dueled each other for control, loud groans leaving their mouths. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

"Oh, yes! Oh, shit!" Tommy yelled seductively.

"Good boy, Tommy," Kim growled while kissing his neck hungrily. "Let every single bit of it out."

Tommy and Kim engaged in more passionate kissing. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it. He gave it a hard blow. She grabbed at his hair as she titled her head to the side. She whimpered quietly at his nibbling on her earlobe. They felt the familiar fire building within their veins.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. He brought his hands to her nightshirt. He ripped it open, a lustful growl leaving his mouth. He took it off and threw it to the floor. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He rubbed the nipples against his palms. They hardened underneath his touch.

He leaned down and licked from her right breast's underside to the top of it. He went back and forth four times. She screamed pleasurably while rolling her head back into the pillow. She became louder when he teased her nipple with his tongue. He moved over to the left breast's underside. He licked from there to the top of it. He slid back and forth the same number of times as before. She whimpered softly while moving her hands into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that she appeared ready to yank it out. She felt his lips on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his weight down on top of her.

Tommy pulled away from Kim and looked down at her night shorts. He moved his hands toward them. Just as he touched the waistband, he pulled them away. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He grabbed it and ripped them to pieces. He did the same to her underwear. He moved back with a soft growl. He leaned down to kiss her right inner thigh. He ran his tongue along it. He blew on it. He bit down on it hard. She hissed huskily.

He turned to her left inner thigh and gave it the same amount of attention. He bit it somewhat. She couldn't keep a whimper from leaving her mouth. He gazed at her entrance. He licked at it, and she sighed pleasurably. He plunged his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds with such ravenousness that he looked as if he would lap every bit of her up. He used it to tease her clit.

She moved her hips with his motions, going faster when he upped his speed. He gave her clit a hard bite. She screamed in ecstasy as she came. She became so lost in it that she forgot to breathe. Her high ebbed away as a sated feeling rushed through her body. She couldn't stop a whimper from leaving her mouth. She saw him come back to her eye level.

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips, wanting to taste her sweetness. She smiled into his mouth at him moaning softly. She broke the kiss and stared at his shorts. She saw his erection poking through them. She took hold of the waistband. She ripped them to pieces. She did the same to his underwear. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm aching for you to be inside me," she growled fiercely.

"Then let me enter you," he answered, cupping her chin. "Time is of the essence."

She balanced herself on her hands and knees, and he took himself in hand. She lowered herself toward his tip. Just as she was almost on it, she stopped and moved upward. He chuckled, as he knew she was teasing him. She resumed lowering herself. He held himself in hand, but he let go once her buttocks were against it. She sighed at feeling the tip of him against her entrance. She descended until he was sheathed to the hilt.

She started to move up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. She felt him grab her hips. He moved her on him as he met her movements with his. They moaned loudly and ecstatically. They would never get enough of each other. They would always want more. In fact, they couldn't imagine anything else being better.

He felt her kiss him hard. He sat up while sliding one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into hard and fast. He kissed her neck before blowing on it. He gave it a hard bite. Her wincing was like music to his ears. She leaned her head back at his bringing his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he increased his speed. He pinched her nipples. She screamed ecstatically when he teased one with his tongue. He repeated his action with the other. They felt the fire climbing higher within them. In fact, they thought they were about to lose it.

Kim pushed Tommy on his back roughly. She kissed him very hard, pushing her tongue past his lips. It touched his, which caused him to groan in a loud manner. She kissed to his ear to nibble on it. She ran her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders. He gave them tight squeezes. She trailed kisses to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He let out a heady moan. She slid her tongue over the right nipple. He growled intensely. He got louder when she repeated her action on the left nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She returned to his eye level and kissed him possessively. Their tongues fought each other. She broke their lip lock to pull back and look at him. She braced her hands on his chest while moving on him harder and faster. He took hold of the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Oh, god," Tommy hissed with great intensity. "Shit. Yes!"

"That's it, Tommy," Kim whispered and smiled. "Let it all out."

Kim upped the speed of her movements. Tommy tightened his grip on her arms with a lustful growl. She moved even faster. She threw her head back, her climax taking her. This triggered his, causing him to come with a moan. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. Their breathing came out as hard, fast pants.

Kim couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her fiancé. She rested her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around her, and she sighed in much content. She traced circles into his chest as she took slow yet even breaths. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She blinked twice before slipping a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love it when you are so dominant," he whispered and stroked her shoulder. "It makes you so sexy."

"You're just as sexy when you're dominant," she agreed and removed her head from his shoulder. She looked at him with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with a woman being dominant over a man as long as he is okay with it and vice versa."

He laughed. "You got that right. Don't get too dominant, okay?"

"I will if you won't," Kim said, winking at him.

"It's a deal," Tommy agreed, moving his hand to her shoulder to stroke it very gently.

She smiled. "Great. Now, I am going to make you forget everything."

Kim started moving up and down on Tommy again. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. He moaned excitedly at her sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their heartbeats sped up. Fire began to build within their veins. She went to his ear and nibbled on it. A throaty groan left his mouth. He slid his hands into her hair to grab fistfuls of it. He appeared ready to yank it out.

She kissed him once more. Her hands slid up and down his sides slowly but surely. She grabbed his butt and squeezed it hard. He groaned against her lips. He kissed to her shoulder and licked at it. He returned to her lips. He sat up while keeping his grip on her hair. He thrusted upward into her hard and fast. She pulled away from him. She stared into his eyes.

"Mine," he growled. "All mine."

She hissed seductively. "Yes. You're all mine as well."

The lovebirds engaged in long, hard kissing. He caressed her breasts, her nipples hardening at his touch. He kissed her neck hungrily. He alternated between licking at and nibbling on it. She screamed ecstatically as she leaned her head back. They lost themselves in the pleasures of lovemaking once more.

00000

Tommy and Kim bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking twenty minutes later. He was on his back. She was snuggled against him with her head on his chest. The covers covered them from the chest down. She sighed contently at the sound of his heartbeat. She traced circles into his stomach. He played with a strand of her hair.

"What a great lovemaking session, Handsome," she said, awe radiating from her face.

"You said it, Beautiful," he agreed, bringing his hand to her shoulder to stroke it. "I remember the first time we made love in your bed. It happened the Saturday after our stay at my uncle's cabin. Your parents had gone to Harrison Hotel to stay overnight. Kyle slept over at Jenny's."

"I remember that too. We ended up finishing the first session on the wrong side of the bed!" Kim blurted out gleefully.

"You had no clue you were already over a week pregnant," Tommy teased.

"My first symptoms of pregnancy didn't start showing until seven weeks after our first time. We were going to eat lunch at McDonald's and spend time in the park that Sunday afternoon. That morning, I was hungrier than I normally was. I ate two servings of eggs and seven slices of bacon for breakfast," Kim explained.

"You ended up eating the rest of everyone else's fries when we were finished with them," Tommy commented. "Then you downed a vanilla milkshake like it was a coke. You fell asleep reading _The Blue Lagoon_ while sitting underneath a tree in the park. I scared you awake when I whispered your name. You snapped at me after I asked you several times if you were okay." He shrugged.

"After I got from school the next day, I started feeling queasy. I bolted for the upstairs bathroom and vomited every bit of the lunch I ate," Kim said, showing disgust as she remembered that moment. "I started putting the pieces together. Mom had gone to visit Ms. Westwood. I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. I took it, and it turned out to be positive. I started crying. I feared everyone reacting badly. I called you at home and asked you to come over. You agreed. I explained everything. I revealed I was pregnant. You were shocked, but you told me you'd stick by me."

"You said it'd be best we tell the rest of the family together. Your mom called Dad and asked him to come over. He and Mom agreed to come over. We revealed your pregnancy. It shocked all of them, but they gave us their support. We told our friends the next day. They were just as shocked, yet they supported us. Mr. Kaplan overheard us talking about the baby and took us to meet Mr. Wentworth, so we could sign up for the teen parent program. I started looking for a job. I found Ernie had several positions at the Youth Center open. We explained our situation and that I would like to work with him. He was more than happy to give me a job."

"Mom got in contact with Dr. Benton and had my first ultrasound appointment scheduled for that Friday," Kim whispered and suppressed a yawn. "She offered to take me there, but you wanted to do it. She accepted that. We went there and met him. He did my ultrasound. He determined I was exactly eight weeks along and that my due date was June 5. I gave birth a week before then."

"It isn't uncommon for first-time moms to be overdue, but you were an exception," Tommy said matter-of-factly. "Who knows? You might be overdue with this baby."

"Yeah," Kim agreed and took her head off her chest. She glanced at him. "With my second pregnancy, the symptoms appeared a week earlier. I got sick when we got to school on the Monday morning we were to have our first midterms. We assumed it was due to the stress. I was fine after that. It happened again on Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Both of us became suspicious," Tommy responded. "I suggested you buy a pregnancy test. You agreed. We went to the drugstore after school. You bought it. Your mother was out Christmas shopping with Caleb. We came home. You took it. I waited in our room. You brought it to me and told me it was positive. We were both shocked because we had been using protection since Caleb was six weeks old. After my parents came over for dinner, we told them we had news to share. We revealed your pregnancy. It shocked them, but they were supportive. We told our friends the next day. They were just as shocked, but they showed their support."

"Mom got in contact with Dr. Benton and had an ultrasound scheduled for the following Monday. You went with me. He did my ultrasound and determined I was nearly seven weeks along. He set a due date for August 6. He decided he wanted me to come in for one ultrasound per month due to being an expectant mother for the second time at eighteen," Kim added.

"He was smart to do that," Tommy murmured, warmth echoing from his voice. "He wants to make sure you and this baby are healthy."

"We are," Kim commented happily. "I am determined to keeping taking care of myself."

Tommy emitted a soft laugh. He and Kim shared three sweet kisses before rubbing noses. They pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling apart.

"I can't help but think about that note Jenna left me," Tommy muttered tensely. "She actually thinks she still loves me." He scoffed. "I never saw one ounce of love in her eyes both of the times she made me uncomfortable. I saw a determination to steal me away from you."

"I admit I felt tempted to tear that note to pieces and toss it and the chocolates in the kitchen trashcan," Kim whispered a little angrily. She clenched her teeth so tight that it looked like they'd break. "She has a bunch of good-looking college guys to choose from. Why her ex-boyfriend? He is engaged and is the father of his fiancée's children."

He felt uneasiness creep up in him. "It's highly likely she thinks she can be a better mother to Caleb and make him forget all about you. I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks she can find a way to gain custody of our unborn baby once it's born."

She rolled her eyes. "That'd never happen. Caleb disliked her the second she held him after you introduced her to us. There is no way a judge would grant custody of our baby to a nutty woman like her."

"Why do I get this feeling she is going to try to get me to see her again?" Tommy mumbled, fear lining his voice.

"I don't know if that will happen, but I can tell you one thing," Kim said, a look of determination crossing her face. "She's not taking you from me. I won't let her!" She growled fiercely.

Tommy nodded sharply. "Yeah. Shout it out, Kim."

She kissed his cheek before nuzzling it with great gentleness. She laid her head on his shoulder. He played with another strand of her hair.

"We are so lucky we found each other," she said.

"We sure are," he replied. "I wouldn't trade our life for anything in the world."

Kim smiled. "Me neither."

He gave her a small hug. He felt her kiss the spot underneath his ear and lick at it. He let out a small moan. He was about to flip her over on her back when the phone started ringing. He rolled over to look at the caller ID. He saw 762-4489. He recognized that as the phone number to Mark and Caroline's hotel room. He picked up the phone in the middle of the third ring. He put it to his ear as he returned to his back.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

 _"Hey, Tommy,"_ Caroline answered cheerfully.

"Hey yourself, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said, laughing. "How are you, Mr. Hart, Mom, and Dad doing?"

 _"We're doing wonderful. We went out to dinner at O'Charley's. All four of us had prime rib steak and baked potatoes,"_ Caroline explained warmly.

"Oh, that's nice," Tommy whispered and put his arm behind his head. "How's the hotel?"

 _"Harrison Hotel is wonderful as always,"_ Caroline commented happily. _"The queen-sized beds are comfy. The channels on the big TVs all work."_ She squeaked.

"Great," Tommy said. "You four are so lucky to have queen-sized beds and cable TV. Many hotel rooms have only one or the other."

 _"Yep,"_ Caroline agreed. _"It's just…"_

As Tommy continued to listen to his future mother-in-law talk, Kim started kissing his neck. He became tense as his heartbeat sped up. She kissed down to his chest. She sucked at the spot over his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut as she ran her tongue over that. She trailed kisses to his shoulder and nibbled on it very gently.

He swallowed hard before opening his eyes. He really wanted to hang up the phone and tackle her to the bed, so he could kiss her like crazy. However, he knew he couldn't do that to Caroline because it was very rude. He regained his composure and smacked her arm. She pulled back and gazed at him. He gave her a stern look and mouthed 'Stop it.' She held up her hand in surrender. She laid on her back.

 _"That's why we like staying here,"_ Caroline said.

"I see," Tommy answered, touching his forehead. "If you're wondering what Kim and I have been up to, we've been enjoying a quiet night. However, some kids did ring the doorbell. It seems someone dared…"

Kim inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. She knew Tommy didn't want her mother to know about what Jenna did just yet. She didn't either. She hoped their family and friends would believe them when they told them.

"The kids didn't want to be seen as chickens, so they carried out the dare," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

 _"That was Marty's biggest weakness in_ Back to the Future, _"_ Caroline said seriously. _"He lost self-control when someone called him a chicken after he refused to carry out a dare."_

Tommy shrugged. "You'll never see Kim and me take dares, even if people call us chicken."

Caroline chuckled. _"That's right. I'm so glad my daughter fell in love with you. You have the upmost respect for her. Many girls would die to have what she has."_

"I know. She means the world to me. Everything is perfect now that Skull is no longer interested in her," Tommy said and laughed humorlessly. "He pursued her for the longest time."

 _"Skull was a big pest, but he didn't pursue Kim constantly. He only asked her out when he saw her. It doesn't matter now. You and Kim will be married in just four weeks,"_ Caroline pointed out.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tommy asked.

Caroline cleared her throat. _"Right. I have to go. Mark and I are going to play Monopoly with your parents in their room."_

"Have fun playing that," Tommy said, smiling lightly. "Good night."

 _"Good night. Don't do anything crazy,"_ Caroline joked.

Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. Good night."

Tommy hung up the phone. He turned on his side and looked at Kim, an annoyed expression showing on his face. She turned to him, trying to appear innocent.

"I wish you didn't do what you did. I came very close to moaning out loud," he said, shaking his finger at her.

"I don't think Mom would've cared. She probably suspected we'd been going at it," she pointed out. She decided to turn on her side. "Besides, I couldn't resist touching such a sexy man."

"I can't resist touching such a sexy woman either," Tommy whispered, flicking her nose. "She happens to be pregnant with my second baby."

Kim giggled. "Push me on my back, and kiss me like there is no tomorrow. I dare you."

Tommy growled playfully. "Oh, I will."

She screamed delightfully, as he shoved her on her back and got in between her legs. He kissed her with great passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her. Their heartbeats sped up quite a bit. Electricity coursed through their bodies rapidly. He ran his hands up and down her body while kissing her jawline. He went to her earlobe to nibble on it. She moaned headily.

He trailed his lips to her neck and sucked on it. She grabbed his shoulders as if she was unable to hang onto anything else. He kissed her possessively. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. He smiled against it at her groaning in delight. He slid his hands all over her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

Kim gasped in ecstasy when she felt her fiancé fondle her breasts. He teased her nipples with his thumbs until they were hard to his touch. She slid her hands downward to grab his cock. She began to stroke it in a gentle manner. She twisted her hands around it. He tore away from his fiancée's lips. He stared deep into her eyes. He looked as if he were about to lose it.

"You're killing me, Kim," he groaned.

"I'm glad I am," she said, breathing heavily. "Come here."

Kim kissed Tommy roughly. She pushed her tongue past his lips into his mouth. It touched his. She smiled at a moan coming from him. He moved his hands into her hair to grab at it. They lost themselves in another round of lovemaking.

00000

A spotted owl flew above Angel Grove Park in the early morning. It looked down at the sidewalk. It looked ahead and flapped its wings to gain altitude. It made its way toward the lake. It spotted a tree overlooking the lake on a hill and landed on a branch near the bottom of it. It shook its entire body to get rid of dirt. It flapped its wings to air them out.

The owl folded it wings against its back. It heard a clicking tongue and turned its head around to see Jenna standing with her back against a tree that was next to its own. She picked up her leg and braced her foot against it. She chewed gum. She blew a small bubble and popped it. She used her tongue to get it back in her mouth.

Jenna looked toward the lake as she put her foot back on the ground. She snorted loudly. An impatient sigh left her mouth. She wondered when Tommy would join her. She'd been waiting more than an hour, though she got here thirty minutes before midnight. She suspected Kim was keeping him from joining her.

She felt anger rise within her as she thought about the young mother. She hated Kim stood in her way of getting Tommy back. She saw her as having her claws buried deep into him in an effort to keep him with her. She needed to loosen them, so he could break free and be with her. She hoped he'd bring Caleb with him. After Kim gave birth, they'd get that baby as well.

Jenna yawned widely. She wanted to continue to wait for Tommy, but she knew it was very unlikely he'd join her so late at night. She decided she would call him after she got up. She thought calling his home phone number was best because she wasn't sure if he'd be charging his cellphone. She believed he would answer and talk to her. If he didn't, she could try again.

Jenna rubbed her hands together before letting out a soft snort. She walked down the hill. She smacked her gum as she reached the sidewalk. She proceeded to go down it. She snapped her fingers before speaking gibberish. She became silent quickly. She imagined herself calling Tommy and having a long conversation with him.

00000

At the Hart residence, Kim slept peacefully on her side on the bed in her and Tommy's room. She buried her face deep into her pillow. Tommy rubbed her shoulder very lightly while lying on his side. His body was pressed against hers. He pulled her hair behind her neck before stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up.

Tommy sighed contently. He had woken up ten minutes ago and decided to watch Kim sleep. He couldn't get enough of that, especially when she talked in her sleep. He was tempted to wake her up and make love to her again. However, he knew she was tired after doing it four times tonight. He decided he wouldn't do that.

He became uncertain as he thought about Jenna. He still couldn't believe she found out where he lived. He wished he had scanned his surroundings after what happened Friday. Perhaps he would've caught her and kept her from following him home. Then again, he had a feeling that wouldn't have done any good. Being a victim of stalking unnerved him to no end.

His thoughts drifted to Kim. He felt so grateful to her for believing him. He felt lucky to have a lawyer's daughter in his life because her knowledge of the law would help them if Jenna continued to bother them. He wondered if it would be a good idea to take a picture of the package and throw it away. He wanted to show it to their parents and her brother first before asking.

He thought about his friends and family. He was nervous about telling them about the situation. He hoped they would believe him and Kim. He feared his parents not believing him the most because they knew Jenna. They remembered her as a sweet girl. They even joked about them getting married by the time they finished high school. Of course, that didn't happen because he moved away and started a family with Kim.

Tommy breathed deeply and pushed his thoughts out of his head. He placed his arm around Kim and pulled her against him a little tighter. He planted a kiss to her hair before burying his face into the pillow. She moved her hand to his and entwined their fingers. She let out a contented sigh. He closed his eyes, falling asleep as he emitted a long yawn.


	22. Midmorning Romp

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 22: Midmorning Romp

The midmorning sun shined its rays through Tommy and Kim's window. Tommy lay on his side. He breathed slowly yet surely. He placed his arm behind his pillow. Kim was on her back. She brought her hand up by her face. She buried her face in the pillow a little more before slipping the other one underneath the covers.

The lovebirds let out long yawns. They ended up dressing themselves when Caleb woke up crying at three-thirty. They threw their ripped clothes in the trashcan. He put on white underwear and green boxer shorts while she put on a sleeveless blue nightgown and red underwear. The baby had a dirty diaper and was hungry. Tommy did the changing. He watched Kim breastfeed Caleb. She managed to put their son back to sleep right away after she finished. They returned to their room and fell back asleep quickly.

Tommy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes at a slow yet steady pace. He held up his arm to shield them from the light. He blinked them three times, adjusting them. He emitted another long yawn before smacking his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair four times. He moved his neck from side to side three times to stretch it.

He looked over at Kim, who twitched her nose. He saw her chest rise and fall with every breath. She stirred a little bit in her sleep without waking up. He smiled, thinking she looked so beautiful. He propped his head up with his elbow. He reached over and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

He growled lustfully because he wanted her so badly. He moved over her, taking great care with slipping in between her legs. He pushed her nightgown upward to settle it on her stomach. He pushed the crotch of her underwear aside. He brought his hand to her entrance and fondled her wet folds. He went slowly at first, but he increased his speed. She moaned softly.

"Tommy, you had better not stop," she whispered as she opened her eyes. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad it feels good," he said seductively. "In fact, I will do something even better."

He took his hand away to pull her underwear off. He tossed it to the floor with another lustful growl. He leaned down and licked at her entrance. He nibbled on it. She gasped delightfully, her breathing becoming pants. He slipped his tongue into her entrance. He fondled her sex ravenously. He teased her clit with it. She moved her hips along with him. He bit down on it. She moaned pleasurably as she came. She was unable to breathe since she was so lost in it. Her high ebbed away, and a sated feeling went through her body. He returned to her eye level.

"You really know how to wake a woman up in the morning, especially a young mother," Kim said.

Tommy laughed. "Yep. I'm far from done with you."

He kissed her hard. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, as she wanted to taste her sweetness. She slid her hands into his hair to grab it tightly. He moved his into hers. He gripped it so hard that it seemed he would pull it out. Their tongues fought for control. Moans came from their mouths. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity rushed through their bodies.

Tommy broke the kiss. He took Kim's hands to pull her into a sitting position. He pulled her nightgown off quickly. He threw it to the floor before getting off the bed to remove his boxer shorts and underwear. He got back in. He kissed her and laid her down to slip in between her legs. She slid her arms around his neck. She moaned when he kissed her jawline.

She turned their bodies until she was on top of him, getting her legs on either side of him. She kissed from his lips to his earlobe. She licked at the latter, smiling at a groan coming from him. He moved his hands to her shoulders. She kissed to his neck. She bit down on it hard, and he winced painfully. She blew on it, relishing his contented sigh.

She smothered his neck with hungry kissing before teasing it with her tongue. He growled intensely. She kissed him passionately. She pushed her tongue past his lips and explored every inch of his mouth with it. She moved her hands over his arms, chest, and stomach, tracing every muscle that lined them. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart before nibbling on it. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands grabbing at the covers. The familiar fire began to build within their veins.

Kim leaned down to take her fiancé's right nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it before giving it a hard bite. He hissed in pleasure, and his back formed an arch. His breathing turned to shudders when she blew on his nipple. He opened his eyes and panted hard. She gave the left nipple much attention. He moaned ecstatically, his head rolling back into the pillow. His grip on the covers became tighter. She kissed him with much passion. Their tongues engaged in a fight for control. They hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

He sat up and grabbed at her hair. He kissed her neck hungrily while running his hands up and down her back. She leaned back at his fondling her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples, feeling them harden. He took the left nipple into his mouth to suck on it. She hissed pleasurably, getting louder when he bit down on it. Her breathing turned to pants at his blowing on it. He lavished the right nipple with the same amount of attention. She grabbed at his hair as if she couldn't hang on to anything else.

Tommy kissed his fiancée with much possession. He traveled to her neck and sucked on it. He gave it a hard bite, and she winced painfully. He blew on it, smiling when she sighed contently. He went to her earlobe to and teased it with his tongue. She groaned so loudly that she sent an echo through the room. They hoped that Caleb wasn't woken up by that.

He flipped her over on her back and stared deep into her eyes. He aligned his erect cock at her entrance. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in and out of her immediately. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She moaned so loudly that it echoed throughout the room. She prayed Caleb didn't wake up from that.

"Oh, that feels so good," Kim whispered with ecstasy.

"I will make it feel even better," Tommy growled in intensity. "I mean it."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively while upping the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned headily. His body tightened with every passing second. He grabbed at the covers as he groaned ecstatically. He moved to her neck to plant butterfly kisses on it. He kissed to her pulse point. He nibbled on that. She whimpered and moved her hands to his shoulders.

He pulled away from her neck to kiss her lips again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips at her moaning quietly. He traced every inch of her mouth slowly but surely. He kissed to her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. He moved to her ear to nibble on it. He licked at it before blowing on it.

He sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her roughly, one hand moving into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight manner. She moaned excitedly at his thrusting upward into her. She tilted her head to the side when he kissed her neck. He licked his way up to her earlobe. He used his tongue to tease it. He smiled at her groaning softly.

"Oh, Kim," Tommy whispered fiercely while kissing her neck.

Kim moaned quietly while leaning her head back. "Tommy."

He thrusted into her a little harder and faster. She slid her hands up and down his back as she kissed his shoulder. She licked at it before nibbling on his neck. He growled intensely while grabbing her hair with his other hand. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he couldn't hang on any longer. He had no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He decided he was tired of sitting up and pushed her on her back. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. He thrusted harder and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He grabbed at the headboard with both hands as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't stop a whimper from leaving her mouth. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I feel it coming," she cried.

"So do I, Kim," he groaned. "So do I."

Tommy upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He emitted a very intense growl. He clenched his teeth. He and his fiancée hugged each other tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it while grabbing at her hair. She cried out ecstatically. Her head rolled back into the pillow.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him with no time in between. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He heard her panting. It was like music to his ears. She brought a hand up to his cheek slowly. She stroked it with the back of her hand so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even touching it.

"Unbelievable," Kim whispered, her face filled with awe.

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed.

The couple kissed tenderly three times. He leaned down and laid his head on her chest. He sighed contently as he listened to her heartbeat. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other.

"It's nice to be able to make love without condoms now," she said breathlessly. "It feels better without protection."

"You got that right," he said, chuckling softly. "I remember when we couldn't do that. We were trying to avoid another pregnancy."

"I know. Both of us wanted to do it without protection so badly. At the same time, we didn't want to have another baby so young," Kim whispered with a frown.

"Our protection eventually failed," Tommy said, taking his head off her chest to look at her. "We conceived our second child this past November."

"I am determined to finish my novel and get it published," Kim commented with much fierceness. "I don't when it will be. It depends on how much writer's block I get."

"It sucks when writers get stuck, but it can give them a chance to try ideas for new stories," Tommy pointed out.

"What if we end up conceiving our third child while we are still very young?" Kim murmured in uncertainty.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," Tommy answered and snorted. "One thing is for sure. Parenting two children under the age of two while we are still teens will be quite the challenge, but I am confident we can do it."

Kim sniffled. "I am too. Childrearing has never been easy, even with the help of family and friends."

Tommy let out a small yawn. "Nope."

He took her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He brought it to his lips for a kiss, making her giggle. He let go of it and kissed her forehead. He pressed his against it.

"I am looking forward to our honeymoon at my uncle's cabin so much," Tommy said happily.

"I'm looking forward to that too," Kim replied lovingly. "Ernie was so nice to let you have all of spring break off for that."

"He knew the importance of us needing time to enjoy our first week as newlyweds. The most recently hired employees were not happy I got time off," Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "I don't give a shit. They can be mad all they want. I'm going to enjoy my honeymoon with you."

"The same goes for me with you," Kim said, squealing in great joy. "We'll get to make love as much as we want to. We don't have to worry about anyone barging in."

"Unfortunately, that's has happened several times," Tommy muttered, letting out an annoyed scoff. "We always need to remember to lock the door before we make love."

"Mm-hmm. I would never leave the door unlocked on purpose," Kim responded. "Neither would you."

He snickered. "Nope. You'd have to be very stupid to do that. Come to think of it. You should have a bigger brain inserted into your head." He gave her a teasing smile.

"I think you're the one who needs a bigger brain," Kim said, flicking his nose.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head.

She nodded fast. "Yes."

Tommy tweaked Kim's nose. She mimicked his action with his before ruffling his hair. He pinched her cheek before giving her a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her.

"It's a good thing I told your mom that kids rang the doorbell on a dare when I talked to her last night," Tommy said seriously.

"I don't blame you. You couldn't exactly say, 'Hey, Jenna rang the doorbell and left me a note and chocolates. When are you coming home tomorrow?' Then again, I think she would've thought you were joking," Kim whispered.

"I am so nervous about telling our family and friends about Jenna's stalking me," Tommy said fearfully. "I keep thinking none of them will believe me."

"I understand your feelings, but you need to have confidence in yourself. You were nervous about telling me, yet you gained the confidence to do it. I know you can do it. Just remember that I will always believe you," Kim assured.

"Thank God for you believing me," Tommy muttered in relief. "Come here."

He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his cheek against it. He pressed his against it before touching the top of her head.

"No matter what happens, I will never leave you," Tommy declared. "You're the only woman for me." He growled fiercely.

"You're the only man for me," Kim responded in determination. "I will never leave you, no matter what happens." She clenched her teeth.

"Good," Tommy said, sighing contently. "Let me give you this."

He kissed her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly. He moved his hand under the covers. He proceeded to fondle her breast. Suddenly, she regained her bearings. She grabbed his wrist. She broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, but we need to tend to Caleb," she said regretfully.

"I have to go use the bathroom," he answered. "I'll join you in the nursery."

Kim kissed his cheek. "That sounds good. After Caleb is taken care of, then we can have breakfast."

Tommy smiled. "How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"It's a deal," Kim said happily. "I won't burn either of them. I promise."

Tommy smacked Kim on the arm. He got a smack to his from her in retaliation. They slipped out of bed. He put his underwear and shorts on. He watched her put on underwear and nightgown. He stared at her intensely. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not go over and grab her, so he could take off their clothes and throw her on the bed for another round of lovemaking.

Kim went over to the desk chair and grabbed her blue robe from it. She put it on and tied it up. She smoothed it out with both hands. She ran her fingers through her hair. She and Tommy walked out of the room. She went to the nursery. He headed for the bathroom. He went inside and turned on the light. He closed the door, its hinges speaking slightly.


	23. Nursery Talk and Creepy Discovery

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has a bit of Tommy/Kim. I noticed a reviewer asking where Jenna's craziness is. It can be found in the description of her thoughts, feelings, and what she is doing in regards to Tommy. Stalkers don't have to flip out constantly in order to be certified as crazy. They actually behave normally until they start thinking about the targets of their obsession. They don't want anyone they are acquainted with to know what they are doing. This includes family, though they may say stuff about the 'new people' in their lives as if their targets were in love with them and longing to be in relationships with them. If stalkers were flipping out constantly, it wouldn't work well for them at all. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 23: Nursery Talk/Creepy Discovery

Kim was breastfeeding Caleb while sitting in the nursery rocking chair twenty minutes later. Tommy sat next to them in the regular chair. Caleb had his hand curled into a fist. He upped the speed of sucking before uncurling it and laying it on his mother's breast. His father couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand over his head.

"He's really hungry this morning," he said and laid his hand in his lap.

"That's what Claire told Peyton when she breastfed Joey in the nursery in _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle,_ " she said, smiling lightly as she turned to him.

"Who could blame Joey for being so hungry? He was only three months old at that time. He needed breast milk several times a day," Tommy said, folding his hands.

"That reminds me of when Caleb was just three months old. He needed just as much breast milk as Joey did. Unlike Claire, I couldn't be here to give him that because I had school. I pumped my breasts and put the breast milk in bottles. This allowed Mom to feed him," Kim whispered, looking down at the baby. "People look at me funny when I breastfeed him in public, despite I cover him with a blanket." She clicked her tongue twice. "I expect the same with our second child."

He shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with public breastfeeding as long as the mothers are discreet."

She touched Caleb's cheek. "I don't either."

"Hmm," Tommy agreed and unfolded his hands. He stretched his arms above his head before laying them in his lap. "Maybe I should have some of your breast milk." He laughed. "I bet it'd taste good."

"Okay. You can put it in your coffee like James did in _Look Who's Talking._ His spitting out his coffee when Mollie told him he put breast milk in it was so funny," Kim said, giggling hysterically.

"How about we dump your breast milk all over our heads?" Tommy suggested.

Kim became quiet and gazed at him. "I'd like that."

Tommy smiled. "Great."

Tommy leaned forward to kiss Kim on the lips. He grabbed her chin and moved her head from side to side three times. He released his hold on her and brought his body back.

"Let's get back discussing to _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle,_ " Kim said, clearing her throat. "I love that movie so much. Rebecca De Mornay was great as Peyton. I should say Mrs. Mott because that was her real name. Peyton Flanders was the alias she used to infiltrate the Bartels and unleash vengeance against Claire for reporting her husband for sexual molestation."

"Annabella Sciorra did well as Claire. She really did look like an unsuspecting mother," Tommy answered.

"Madeline Zima was adorable as Emma. She acted the way a child of six should act," Kim commented.

"Ernie Hudson, Matt McCoy, Julianne Moore, and Kevin Skousen did fine in their roles as Solomon, Michael, Marlene, and Marty respectively," Tommy said, scratching his nose. "In fact, the movie's title is the same as that of the poem by William Ross Wallace."

"I've read that poem countless times," Kim whispered gently while turning to Caleb. "It praises motherhood as the force for change in the world." She felt tears come to her eyes. She kissed the top of his head. "I'm happy to be a mother, despite I am so young."

"I'm happy to be a father, despite I am so young," Tommy said, pressing his lips together. "Adopting children is wonderful, but it's not for everyone. This country's history of adoption isn't exactly pleasant."

"Georgia Tann was seen as the mother of adoption. In reality, she stole children from their birth parents and sold them to wealthy patrons," Kim said and ran her tongue over her teeth. "She ran the Tennessee Children's Home Society from 1920 to 1950. She used pressure tactics, threats of legal action, and other methods to get children."

"Georgia's crimes were accomplished by the aid of Memphis Family Court Judge Camille Kelley. She used her position of authority to sanction Georgia's tactics and activities. Georgia would identify children as being from broken homes. Camille would 'take care' of the matter by placing them with her. Many children were placed with abusive families," Tommy muttered, a sick feeling creeping up in his stomach.

"The adoptive parents were threatened with legal action if they tried to correct the incorrect information they found on their children," Kim whispered with much unease "Georgia charged up to five thousand dollars for private out-of-state adoptions as a premium for her 'services.' She pocketed the majority of the money for personal use and never reported the income to the Society Board or the IRS."

"In the summer of 1950, an investigation began after numerous complaints to the governor. Georgia died of cancer that September. Camille resigned after receiving orders to submit court files. She died in 1955. Her role in the case was never fully investigated," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "Those bitches were pure evil."

"You said it. The Home may have been closed down, but child-selling still happens," Kim hissed in anger. "If someone tries to steal my children, it will be over my dead body."

"Mine too," Tommy added, giving a sharp nod.

Kim touched her fiancé's cheek. He took her wrist and turned his head to kiss her palm. He let go of her. Caleb pulled away from her breast once it was empty, and she looked down at him. She covered that one and uncovered the other. She turned him around. He latched on and resumed nursing. She gazed at Tommy.

"Believe it or not, men can actually breastfeed, Tommy," she said.

"I read about that," he said with a small smile. "Male breasts have milk ducts and some mammary tissue. They also contain oxytocin and prolactin, the hormones responsible for milk production. Some men have been able to produce milk through extensive breast and nipple stimulation."

"You want to stimulate your breasts and nipples, so you can produce milk to feed Caleb and his sibling?" Kim suggested.

"Nah. I'll leave the breastfeeding to you," Tommy replied with a shake of his head. "Besides, I'd look weird with a baby attached to me."

"What's wrong, Tommy, chicken?" Kim taunted.

"Nobody calls me chicken!" Tommy said in Marty's voice.

Kim giggled delightfully. "Nice imitation of Marty's voice."

Tommy pinched her cheek. "Thanks."

She swatted his hand aside and laughed at his ruffling her hair. She gave each of his cheeks a light smack. She leaned over to kiss the tip of his nose. She moved her body back.

"It's been nice having the house to ourselves," Kim commented, her face beaming with happiness.

"It sure has. I wonder if our parents are sleeping in at the hotel," Tommy said thoughtfully.

"It's likely they are. I don't know about Kyle, though. I think he is watching recorded cartoons with Jenny and their friends," Kim suggested.

"It's great every young person in our circle had the luxury of growing up with Saturday morning cartoons. Kyle has it now. I hope our children will have it too," Tommy whispered, reaching over to stroke Caleb's cheek with the back of his hand.

"There have been so many Saturday morning cartoons that we can't count them all. The USA Cartoon Express aired Sunday morning cartoons at one time," Kim said, giving a shrug.

"I remember one time I slept over at Grandma and Grandpa's on Saturday night," Tommy said, licking his lips. "I was ten years old. I wanted to watch the USA Cartoon Express that Sunday morning. They thought it'd be more fun to watch pottery painting. I decided to play with my He-man actions figures instead. They didn't care as long as I didn't bother them. I overheard them say the USA Cartoon Express was mindless entertainment."

"Grandparents don't understand that grandkids need mindless entertainment after a full week of school," Kim replied. "Watching pottery painting isn't fun. It's boring as hell."

"I'm glad our parents understood the need for us to unwind during the weekend when we were young children. They refused to subject us to boring TV shows, especially on Sunday mornings," Tommy said, his voice lined with relief.

"The USA Cartoon Express ended five months ago. The USA Action Extreme Team is still airing, but I'm not sure how long it will go on," Kim said uncertainly.

"Look on the bright side. ABC still has Saturday morning cartoons," Tommy pointed out eagerly. "I think it will for years to come."

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

The couple shared two tender kisses. Caleb pulled away from his mother's breast once it was empty. She covered it. She sat him in her lap to pat his back gently. He emitted a loud burp. His parents smiled proudly.

"What a good boy you are!" she said happily.

"He sure is," he answered and took the baby from her. "Here comes the raspberry-on-the-stomach, slugger."

Tommy lifted Caleb high to blow a raspberry on his stomach. Caleb squealed gleefully while putting his hands over his mouth. His father brought him down to his eye level. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. Tommy and Kim looked toward the hallway. They turned to each other.

"I'll go answer the phone," Tommy said, standing up.

"I'll just sit here," Kim responded, winking at the duo.

He smiled and looked at Caleb. "Let's go see who is calling, little man."

Tommy patted his son's back as he headed out of the nursery. He went to his room. He approached his nightstand. He looked at the caller ID, his smile fading when he saw Jenna's dorm phone number on it. He became angry, as he couldn't believe she managed to get a hold of his home phone number. He had a feeling she was calling about him being a no-show at Angel Grove Park.

"Kim, you better get in here right now!" Tommy yelled.

Just then, Kim raced into the room. She came to her fiancé's side and touched his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Tommy, what is it?" Kim asked.

"You won't believe this, but Jenna is calling from her dorm room," Tommy said, looking toward the caller ID along with her. "This is the number she gave me in the Hartford Café parking lot."

"What? How in the hell did that bitch get our home phone number?" Kim yelled in anger.

"She may have gone through our trash and found it on a phone bill your parents threw away," Tommy suggested bitterly as they gazed at each other. "She may have found it in the phone book since she knows where we live."

She grew unnerved. "The cellphone bill contains our cellphone numbers as well as that of my parents. There is a chance she found that in the trash too."

He started shaking badly. "Oh, god."

Tommy held Caleb a little tighter. The thought of Jenna calling his, Kim, Mark, and Caroline's cellphones in an effort to reach him made him sicker than he was last night. There was no doubt in his mind Kim felt the same way. They turned back to the phone as it became silent after the fifth ring. Their bodies started to shake some.

Tommy and Kim left their room and went down the hallway. They entered the first room on the right, which happened to be Mark and Caroline's. The room was large with beige walls, a king-sized bed, a hardwood dresser, and pine nightstands. A TV with a VCR embedded into it sat on top of the dresser. Dark green carpet covered the floor. A desk with a computer and a phone line attached to it were next to the closet. They made their way to the first nightstand. They stared at the answering machine.

 _"Hi. You have reach the Hart residence. No one is able to pick up the phone right now. Leave a message after you hear the beep. Someone will get back to you as soon as possible,"_ Caroline's voice announced.

The beep sounded. Tommy and Kim swallowed hard while Caleb balled his hand into a fist and put it in his mouth.

 _"Tommy, it's Jenna. I was calling to see why you didn't join me in the park last night,"_ Jenna said a bit disappointedly. _"Give me a call as soon as you get this message. I need to know where our relationship stands. Don't ignore it. Bye."_

A click came, followed by a second beep. Kim played the message. She and Tommy listened to it. She scoffed once it was finished. She curled her hand into a fist so tight that she'd break a glass if she were holding one.

"That woman is insane," she said fiercely.

"Very much so," he agreed and gave Caleb to her. "It's unbelievable she got our phone number." He kicked the floor frustratingly. "Jenna already has the phone number to my parents' house. I gave it to her not very long after I moved to Angel Grove."

"We'll have to tell our parents we need to shred all of our bills after they pay them," Kim muttered, her body becoming tense. "We don't have a shredder. We never needed one until now."

"You'd think your trash would be safe from snoopers, but it's not," Tommy commented seriously.

"We are not erasing that message," Kim declared, pointing her finger at the machine. "It's more evidence of her stalking."

"No matter how many times Jenna calls, I am not answering the damn phone," Tommy hissed.

"I'm not answering the phone either," Kim said, rubbing Caleb's back. "That's exactly what Jenna wants." She huffed.

"It feels like it's a case of an older woman lusting after a younger man," Tommy suggested.

"I see it like that, though Jenna is just a year older than you are," Kim pointed out calmly.

"It doesn't matter how much older she is than I am," Tommy said through clenched teeth. "I will never get back with her."

"That's right," Kim said, nodding sharply.

Tommy put his arm around his fiancée to give her a big hug. He felt her slip hers around his waist. He didn't want to let her go because he was afraid to lose her and Caleb. Unfortunately, he knew he had to. They stayed this way for two minutes before letting go of each other.

"Let's forget about Jenna by having breakfast," she suggested.

"That sounds right. In fact, I'm starving," he commented and rubbed his stomach.

Kim smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. Don't worry. I won't burn the bacon or eggs."

Tommy tapped her nose with his finger. "Okay."

Tommy and Kim walked out of the room and headed toward the stairs. They went downstairs and into the kitchen.


	24. Living Room Fun and Much Frustration

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just two days to get out. I am on a roll here. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. I am thinking of featuring Kim playing her guitar and singing a song. I loved it when she sang "Down the Road" for Tommy in "The Song of Guitardo." She is a very talented singer. Her actress, Amy Jo Johnson, is a talented singer herself. She has released several albums throughout the years and did a song called "Puddle of Grace" for the Felicity soundtrack. A number of her songs can be found on YouTube, including "Goodbye" and "Simple Man." You should go there and give them a listen. They are wonderful. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 24: Living Room Fun/Much Frustration

Tommy and Caleb watched as Kim stood with her feet together and her arms at her sides in front of the living room coffee table in the late morning. He sat on the couch with the baby in his lap. She put her arms up before turning in circles. She moved them in different directions. She walked around and made beeping sounds.

Tommy touched the top of Caleb's head as he gurgled. Caroline called while Kim was beating the eggs. She told him she, Mark, Kyle, Matt, and Vicky would arrive at the house at twelve-thirty. She said his parents were joining them for lunch. He told her he and his fiancée needed to tell the family something important after they got here. She was confused, but she accepted that. Five minutes later, the phone rang, but it wasn't Caroline calling back to tell them she forgot something. It was Jenna instead.

Tommy and Kim headed with Caleb upstairs to check the answering machine. After the beep, Jenna left a message asking why he didn't call back and begged him to do that. She said she longed to hear his voice, even if it was only for a second. They became irritated when Kim played the message. They continued to refuse to answer the phone and went back to the kitchen.

While Tommy and Kim were eating breakfast twenty minutes later, Jenna called again. The couple returned with Caleb to the answering machine. Jenna left another message, this time of her demanding him to call her. She said they must talk about their relationship and what direction it was heading. Tommy and Kim became even more irritated as the former played the message. They still refused to answer the phone.

Tommy patted Caleb's back as Kim returned to the front of the coffee table. The baby cooed softly. They watched her touch her legs and walk very straight. She became still and leaned her body to one side. She did the same to the other one. She straightened her posture and held up her arms once more. She emitted more beeping sounds.

"Mommy makes a great robot, doesn't she?" Tommy asked and looked down at the baby. "Yep, yep, yep."

Kim became still before pressing her lips together. Tommy and Caleb returned their attention to her. She covered her eyes.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Kim shouted and uncovered her eyes. "I see you!"

Caleb squealed gleefully as he hit his hands on his legs. Kim stuck out her tongue. She moved it in all directions while making funny noises. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

"You really should get a longer tongue. I want to see you catch flies like a chameleon," Tommy suggested.

"I'll do that on one condition," Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"You have to get a longer tongue yourself," Kim answered, smirking.

"No," Tommy said while shaking his head rapidly.

"Yes," Kim answered, nodding just as fast. She laughed at him blowing a raspberry at her. She gave him one of her own. Caleb squealed loudly. They looked at him. "You just had to squeal, didn't you? We must punish you by unleashing the tickle monsters on you!"

Kim made her way to Caleb while wiggling her fingers. Tommy did the same with his. They growled as if they were monsters. They tickled his sides, causing him to laugh delightfully. His laughter became louder when his parents moved her hands to his stomach. They tickled him there. They ceased their tickle attack on their son. The young parents looked at each other, big smiles showing on their faces.

"We still make great tickle monsters," she said with great pride.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'm still the better tickle monster, though."

Kim huffed. "No way."

"Yes way," Tommy said as he sat up tall and proud.

"No way," Kim growled playfully and sat down beside him.

"Yes way," Tommy replied and laughed.

"No way," Kim retorted and emitted a mock-annoyed hiss.

He snickered. "Yes way."

Tommy and Kim let out loud growls before narrowing their eyes at each other. They smiled and shared a kiss. She scooted closer to him. Caleb placed his hands over his mouth.

"I can never forget first time I nursed Caleb. It was right after I delivered the placenta. I felt incredible when he latched on and began to nurse. The medical team left us alone, so we could have time with him. I wanted to keep him attached to my breast forever," she admitted.

"I understand that, but he needed to be taken to the nursery in order for you to rest," he pointed out.

"In _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle,_ Mrs. Mott breastfed Joey in secret in her effort to steal him away from Claire. Many people have asked how she was able to do that. It's simple. After a mother delivers her baby, her breasts fill up with milk. This happens even if the baby is stillborn. Mrs. Mott kept her milk up by pumping her breasts with a breast pump," Kim explained.

"You'd think that Mrs. Mott would've been angry at her husband over what he did to Claire and his other victims. She could've become the Bartels' nanny in an attempt to bond with them and help them heal. Instead, she blamed Claire for his suicide and wanted revenge on her," Tommy muttered nervously. "Imagine if what happened in that movie happened to us."

"That'd be creepy," Kim whispered with a loud shudder. "Of course, we don't need a nanny. We have my mom caring for our son. Both of us will care for him and his brother or sister after he or she is born."

Caleb gazed up at his father, his hands still covering his mouth. Tommy picked him up and stood him on his feet in his lap. He kissed his temple before sitting him back down. He sighed heavily. Kim showed concern.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kim wondered.

"I'm fine. I just can't help but think about Jenna's phone calls. All three of them were as creepy as shit," Tommy mumbled in some anger.

"No kidding," Kim agreed. "I really wanted to erase all the messages, but I couldn't due to needing them for evidence."

"You're not the only one. We could always leave the phone off the hook, but the beeping would start after a few minutes," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

She scoffed. "I hate that beeping. It's like a rake being dragged down a chalkboard."

"That's exactly what Veronica's singing voice sounds like," Tommy said, looking disgusted.

"Every time she starts singing, I want to punch her in the mouth," Kim hissed fiercely.

"We can tell her to put a sock in it. It'd be funny if someone did put a sock in her mouth," Tommy said, snickering.

"That's what Bebop did to Michelangelo when he told him and Rocksteady to put a sock in their singing in the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ episode called 'Cowabunga, Shredhead,'" Kim commented. "It was pretty funny. Those two guys were well known for taking things literally."

He gave a shrug. "What do you expect from Shredder's knuckleheads?"

Kim shrugged while titling her head to the side. She began shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said, rising to her feet.

He nodded at her. "Okay. We'll wait for you down here."

Kim smiled and leaned down to kiss Tommy on the lips. She pulled back and went upstairs. He turned his attention to Caleb.

"That's right, little man," Tommy whispered, kissing the top of the baby's head. "We'll stay down here."

Tommy took Caleb's hands into his. He rubbed the back of the knuckles with his thumbs so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

00000

Kim flushed the upstairs bathroom's toilet four minutes later. She approached the sink and looked into the mirror. She turned on the water. She placed her hands under it, wetting them. She got soap from the soap dispenser next to the sink. She rubbed them together and over each other three times. She began singing nonsense.

She placed her hands under the water to rid them of the soap. She turned it off before drying them on a towel hanging next to the door. She went to the door and opened it. She turned off the lights as she walked out. She was about to go toward the stairs when the phone began ringing. This caused her to become quiet. She went toward her parents' room.

"I've got the phone, Tommy!" Kim yelled.

"Okay," Tommy called from downstairs. "Don't let the phone come to life and eat you!"

She growled in mock annoyance. "Oh, hush!"

Kim heard Tommy's loud laughter as she entered the room. She was tempted to go downstairs and get into a play fight with him, but she needed to check the phone first. She approached the nightstand. She looked at the caller ID. She became angry when she saw Jenna's dorm phone number.

"Damn it!" Kim shouted frustratingly. "Jenna is calling again!"

The young mother heard running footfalls. She turned to see her fiancé carrying Caleb into the room. He came to her side. The baby fussed, but he calmed down when Tommy patted his back.

"I heard you yelling from all the way downstairs," Tommy said as they looked at the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold it in," Kim responded, her hand balling into a fist. "This nutty woman is driving me crazy." She punched her fist into her hand. "She just won't stop trying to reach you."

"She's driving me crazy as well," Tommy growled angrily. "What part of no doesn't she understand?"

"She makes Skull look like a complete angel," Kim muttered, chuckling humorlessly. "I can't believe I said that."

"Neither can I," Tommy said.

The phone turned silent following the fifth ring. The answering message played. The beep came right after.

 _"Tommy, it's Jenna. Stop ignoring me!"_ Jenna yelled angrily. _"You need to call me back right now. We have to discuss our relationship. If you don't, I don't what I might do."_

A click came, followed by the second beep. Tommy played the message. He and Kim listened to it. He curled his hand into a fist so tight that he'd break a pencil in two if he were holding one.

"The more I listen to my ex-girlfriend's voice, the more I regret my reunion with her," he admitted.

"I don't blame you, Tommy," she said sympathetically. "The constant calling reminds me of Betty Broderick. She left so many obscene messages on Dan and Linda's answering machine that she drove both of them nuts." She swallowed hard. "Of course, they knew Linda's voice would make her unleash her anger, so they put it on there."

"They were basically poking a stick at an angry bear until it snapped and killed both of them," Tommy mumbled.

"Exactly," Kim said bluntly. "Dan even declared that either he or Betty would end up dead from their war eventually. He was hoping it'd be her through committing suicide, but it was him and Linda who bit the dust."

"In my view, all three adults were selfish. They cared only about themselves and never considered how the children might be affected," Tommy commented.

"The children were badly affected by this feud," Kim whispered sadly. "The second daughter, Lee, developed a drug problem. Dan put her out of his will because of that."

"The second son, Danny, pleaded with his mother to stop leaving messages with obscenities on the answering machine during a tearful phone conversation with her. Betty refused to listen," Tommy said, scoffing irritatingly.

"Unfortunately," she growled. "I try not to swear in front of Caleb, but I can't help myself sometimes. This is especially true for this morning."

"I understand," he said, putting his arm around her to give her a small hug. He kissed her temple. He let go of her. "Anyway, let's go back downstairs."

Tommy and Kim turned on their heels and began walking toward the doorway. The phone ringing stopped them in their tracks. They returned to the nightstand. They saw Jenna's dorm phone number on the caller ID again. She growled in much irritation.

"All right, that is it!" Kim yelled and grabbed the phone at the end of the second ring. She put it to her ear. "Jenna, this is Kimberly, Tommy's fiancée."

 _"Oh, hello, Kimberly. I didn't expect you to pick up,"_ Jenna said rudely.

"Well, I happened to be by the phone when you decided to call for the fifth time in nearly two hours," Kim hissed in anger.

 _"I can't help it if Tommy won't talk to me,"_ Jenna snapped. _"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him."_

"It's not happening," Kim said with a hiss. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

 _"Oh, he wants to talk to me. You just won't let him,"_ Jenna retorted defiantly.

"You need to have your hearing checked. Tommy does not want to talk to you!" Kim screeched matter-of-factly.

 _"Yes, he does. We need to discuss our relationship. Give him the damn phone, so we can talk!"_ Jenna responded.

"You are insane, lady," Kim shouted with much fierceness. "I want to listen to me carefully. Leave Tommy alone! What you two had is long gone. I'm the woman in his life, not you! Don't approach him if you see him. Don't talk to him. If I find out you've done those things, you'll be sorry!"

Kim slammed the phone down, sending an echo throughout the room. Caleb started crying, but he stopped when his father bounced him and patted his back. Tommy looked at her. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Kim, you shouldn't have done that," Tommy scolded as they faced each other. "Jenna will become even more determined to contact me."

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore!" Kim replied. "I was determined to make it clear to her that you weren't interested in her."

He huffed. "I can see that, but you didn't have to slam the phone down so hard and make Caleb cry."

She showed guilt. "I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for being so angry. All I wanted was to enjoy a quiet morning, but that bitch ruined it for us."

"I agree with you, Beautiful, but we can't let her get to us. That's exactly what she wants," Tommy said, seriousness showing in his voice.

"I know, Handsome," Kim muttered, feeling a little bit of bile rise into her throat. "I hope that message I sent to her made it through her thick skull, but something tells me it didn't." She swallowed it.

"You're most likely right," Tommy whispered grimly. "Damn. I keep thinking this is a nightmare and that I will wake up from it any second." He held his son a little tighter.

Kim let out a small yawn. "I feel the same way as you do. Unfortunately, it's real. You are the victim of a stalker."

"I pray to God our family and friends will believe us when we tell them what Jenna has been doing," Tommy said with a little uncertainty.

"I do too," Kim said, sniffling. "No matter what happens, I will always believe you. I love you."

Tommy touched her cheek. "I love you too."

Tommy kissed Kim's forehead and hugged her. She responded by giving him a bigger hug. They stayed this way for twenty seconds before releasing their hold on each other.

"Let's go back downstairs," he suggested.

"Okay," she agreed while nodding slowly. They walked out of the room and headed downstairs.


	25. Telling the Family

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I am on a roll here. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. The next smutty scene involving them will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 25: Telling the Family

Kim and Caleb watched Tommy pace back and forth in front of the living room coffee table thirty minutes after noon. She sat on the couch with him in her lap. She saw come to a stop next to the second armchair and look toward the clock hanging above the doorway. He sighed impatiently and resumed his pacing. She became a little annoyed.

"Will you stop pacing, Tommy? You'll wear a hole in the floor," she said.

"I can't help it, Kim. I just want to get this conservation over with," he replied, sighing frustratingly. "We don't even know if Jenna will call for the sixth time before they get here."

"I understand how you feel," Kim whispered sympathetically. "I have little doubt my parents will fuss at me for picking up the phone and yelling at her."

"I wouldn't blame him if they did," Tommy said, coming over to her side and sitting down. "Then again, I don't blame you for what you did." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You had every right to be angry at her."

"Thanks, Handsome," Kim answered lovingly.

"You're welcome, Beautiful," Tommy murmured and planted a kiss to her temple. "My sweet Beautiful."

He kissed her temple again before rubbing it gingerly. He looked down at his son, who reached for him. He took him from her. He stood him on his feet in his lap. He heard him gurgle.

"Don't worry, little man. Jenna won't get her hands on you. I promise," Tommy whispered, kissing Caleb's nose. He turned him around and set him in his lap. "Caleb doesn't understand what's going on around him, despite he sensed Jenna was trouble from the start."

"What baby would?" Kim said softly. "We have no idea how our children will react when we tell them you were a victim of stalking once they are old enough to understand."

He sighed heavily. "Yeah. There is a chance they won't believe us."

"Unfortunately," Kim muttered, running her tongue over her teeth. "It's likely they'll be shocked."

"What kids wouldn't be when they learn their parents weren't as perfect as they thought?" Tommy wondered.

She smiled. "Yep."

Tommy was about to say something else when the sound of the front door unlocking caught his and Kim's attention. They turned to see it open. Mark walked in, followed by Caroline, Kyle, Matt, and Vicky. He closed the door and locked it. The couple stood up and went toward the others. Caleb cooed as Mark, Caroline, and Kyle put their suitcases down. The Harts and the Olivers approached the young family as they stopped in front of the coffee table.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Kim greeted, hugging her parents.

"Hey yourself, honey," Mark said as he and Caroline hugged her back. They pulled apart to look at each other.

"We missed you," Caroline added.

"Tommy, Caleb, and I missed you too," Kim said, winking at him.

"They're not the only ones who missed you," Matt said and let out a loud laugh.

"Of course not, Dad," Tommy said, punching his father in the shoulder. "By the way, it's good to see you and Mom." He hugged his parents.

"It's good to see you too, son," Vicky said, hugging him along with Mark. They broke apart and gazed at each other. "Did you have a good night alone in the house?"

"We sure did. It's nice you will be eating lunch with us," Tommy said happily.

"I'm grilling some good old hotdogs," Mark said, pride showing on his face. "I'm the hotdog king."

"Sure, you are, Dad," Kim commented sarcastically and looked at Kyle. "Hey there, bro."

"How was your sleepover at Jenny's?" Tommy wondered.

"It was nice, but there is no place like home," Kyle answered, standing tall and proud.

"So, what is it you and Kim want to tell us, Tommy? What's so important that the entire family needs to know about it?" Caroline asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Let's get it over with. I'm starving," Kyle said, rubbing his stomach.

"Okay. Why don't you all sit down?" Tommy suggested.

"If you say so," Matt said, reaching over to pat his son's shoulder.

Mark, Caroline, and Kyle went over to the couch and sat down. They let out light grunts. Matt took the first armchair. Vicky got the second one. Tommy and Kim faced them.

"Do you guys remember when I told you about my ex-girlfriend, Jenny Leary?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we do, son," Vicky said, nodding slowly.

Tommy took slow yet even breaths. "I don't know how to tell you this, but she's—" He wasn't sure if he could continue.

"What, Tommy? What is Jenna doing?" Caroline wondered and held up her hand.

"She's…she's…" Tommy stammered.

Kyle became impatient. "Come on, Tommy. Spit it out, so we can eat."

"Kyle!" Mark scolded and glared at his son.

"Sorry, Dad," Kyle mumbled guiltily as his father returned his attention to the young family.

"Now, tell us. What is Jenna doing, Tommy?" Matt commented.

Kim took a deep breath. She hoped the family wouldn't freak out. "Jenna has been stalking Tommy!"

Mark, Caroline, Kyle, Matt, and Vicky gasped shockingly. They thought Tommy and Kim were joking, but they quickly realized the young parents weren't. They looked at each other. Tommy became nervous.

"Believe us, guys," Tommy pleaded, his voice cracking. "Please, believe us."

"All of us believe you and Kim, Tommy," Caroline said, turning to him along with the others.

"All of us believe you," Matt added in a soft voice.

Tommy sighed in relief as he held his son a little tighter. "Oh, thank God."

Kim touched his shoulder. "He's been nervous about telling all of you. He thought you wouldn't believe him, especially his parents."

"Kim, we know Tommy. He wouldn't lie about something like this. We saw he was getting uncomfortable with what he was trying to say," Vicky answered seriously. "You helped him by finishing it."

"I have to admit we didn't expect this. I remember Jenna as a nice girl," Matt commented.

"I do too," Vicky added. "I never saw any sign she'd do something like this."

"May I ask how this started?" Caroline wondered.

"It actually started last Friday. I encountered Jenna in the Hartford Café parking lot while I was waiting for Kim by the van. I started talking to her. I became uncomfortable when she started flirting with me. She gave me her dorm phone number, but I threw it away. She flirted with me again while we were talking during my break two days ago. She touched my hair and arm. She tried to press up against me, but I stopped her. I told her to leave me alone and went inside," Tommy explained.

"Last night, Jenna left a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a note on our doorstep. The note requested Tommy to meet her in the park at midnight for some fun. It told him to enjoy the chocolates until then and that they were a symbol of her love for him," Kim added, appearing as if she were about to vomit.

Kyle felt his jaw drop. "How did Jenna know where we live?"

"She followed me home after I got off work. Kim and I believe she overheard us talking about spending yesterday afternoon in the park. We have a hunch she was watching us and Caleb there," Tommy answered, his body trembling.

"That's not all. Jenna called the house five times in nearly two hours this morning. I picked up the phone on the fifth call and told her to leave Tommy alone," Kim yelled in much frustration. "She was driving us crazy."

"Before you ask how she got our phone number, we think she found it in the phone book because she knew our address. She might have gone through our trash and found it on a phone bill. She could've found our cellphone numbers on the cellphone bill," Tommy commented.

"Oh, shit," Caroline muttered in shock.

"We're going to have shred our phone bills from now on," Mark growled angrily.

"The same goes for us," Matt added.

"Unfortunately, Jenna already has our phone number. Tommy gave it to her," Vicky pointed out and looked at her husband.

Caroline glared at her daughter. "As for you, Kim, you know better than to talk to a stalker. The number one rule in dealing with stalkers is never making contact with them!"

"I know, Mom, but I couldn't take it anymore!" Kim cried frantically. Tears formed in her eyes. "I wanted to make it clear to her that Tommy would never get back together with her."

"We understand, Kim, but you still shouldn't have done what you did," Vicky responded seriously, as she turned to her. "You gave Jenna more ammo to go after Tommy."

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized and choked back a sob. "I'm very scared of what she might do."

The tears fell from the young mother's eyes. She wiped them away before letting out a small sniffle. Her parents, her brother, and her future in-laws showed much sympathy.

"We are just as scared as you are, Kim," Mark whispered with much gentleness. He huffed to himself. "Jenna could've chosen from dozens of good-looking college guys. Why go after her ex-boyfriend who is now engaged and has two children?"

Vicky bit her lip. "I say it's because Jenna realized what she lost and wants it back now."

"This situation reminds me of Carolyn Warmus. She dated attached men and became a stalker when they broke up with her. Her final lover was Paul Solomon, who was married to Betty Jeanne and had a daughter named Kristan. They began an affair not very long after they met. When he started to pull away, she killed Betty Jeanne to have him all to herself," Matt said bitterly.

"Then he broke things off with her and became involved with Barbara Ballor. She pursued him relentlessly. She called the woman's family constantly in an effort to end the relationship. She was charged with second-degree murder. The first trial ended in a hung jury. The second trial got a conviction. She was sentenced to twenty-five years to life in prison," Mark said.

"That's a crazy woman," Kyle mumbled, turning a little tense.

Caroline gazed at him. "You're right, son. It's more than likely you'll encounter crazy girls and women as you mature into a man."

"Anyway, let's go upstairs and listen to those phone messages," Mark said, getting up along with his wife, his son, Matt, and Vicky.

"I need to go to the bathroom first," Kyle said.

"That's fine," Tommy answered and patted Caleb's back. He and the others headed upstairs.

00000

Tommy, Kim, Caleb, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky were waiting for Kyle in the elder Harts' room five minutes later. They were gathered near the first nightstand. Mark and Caroline sat on the bed next to it. Matt and Vicky were seated on the front of the bed. Tommy and Kim stood next to the nightstand. Kim was holding Caleb now.

The sound of the toilet flushing caught everyone's attention. The entire group heard the bathroom door open with a loud squeak. It looked toward the doorway to see Kyle coming into the room. He came to his mother's side and sat down beside her. She, Mark, Matt, Vicky, Tommy, and Kim shifted their attention to him.

"It's about time you got here, slugger," Tommy said, putting his hands on his sides.

"Well, I had to go more than I thought," Kyle answered.

"I see," Mark commented and looked toward the answering machine, as did the others. "Let's listen to these messages."

Kim pressed the play button. Jenna's first message played after the beep sounded. Mark, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, and Kyle looked at each other, unease showing on their faces. They turned toward the machine as the message ended. The click came, followed by another beep. One more beep followed suit.

 _"Tommy, why didn't you call me back? We must talk about our relationship. It's very important that you call me. I need to hear your voice. Please, don't ignore this message. Call me once you get it,"_ Jenna pleaded.

Another click sounded, and the next beep came right after. Another beep sounded a second later.

 _"Tommy, why won't you call me? You need to stop ignoring me!"_ Jenna demanded fiercely. _"We have to talk about our relationship. We are meant to be together. Kim isn't right for you. I am. I know you want to be with me. Call me right now."_

One more click sounded, and the next beep followed suit. Another beep came right after. Jenna's fourth and final message played. After it was finished, the final click and beep sounded. Mark sighed heavily while shaking his head in disbelief. He, Caroline, Kyle, Matt, and Vicky looked at Tommy and Kim. Caleb fussed, but he quieted down when his mother bounced him.

"Jenna has gone crazy," Matt declared.

"She really does think she and Tommy are back together," Vicky mumbled irritatingly.

"I'll be right back," Tommy said and walked out of the room. He returned with the package and the note a minute later. "This is the stuff Jenna left on our doorstep."

Tommy handed the note to Mark, who opened it. Mark mumbled inaudible words as Caroline and Kyle leaned close to him. He showed it to Matt and Vicky. They looked toward Tommy.

"Talk about trying to get you away from Kim," Mark hissed, anger filling his voice. Caroline and Kyle pulled back.

Tommy exhaled sharply. "You got that right."

Kim became serious, as did her fiancé. "Dad, we want to take this to the police."

"You and Tommy could do that, Kim, but I doubt the police will do anything about it. A gift, a note, an incident of unwanted contact, and five unwanted phone calls are nowhere near enough evidence of stalking. They need a lot more than that. In fact, it's likely they'd write this off as someone being very annoying. Most stalkers are," Mark explained bluntly.

"I see that, Dad, but I want Jenna to stop bothering Tommy," Kim yelled, frustration lining her voice.

"Your frustration is understandable, honey," Caroline said comfortingly. "Unfortunately, your father is right. The police aren't likely to do anything."

"You can go to them and make a report. They can get someone on the case. That is if you want to do that," Vicky pointed out.

"For now, all we can do is take the wait-and-see approach. It is possible Jenna will stop pursuing Tommy," Caroline said honestly.

Matt licked his lips. "You never know."

"You two should start keeping journals. You need to write down every encounter you have with Jenna, whether you make contact with her or not. Be as detailed as possible. She may leave notes on your vehicles' windshields. Keep them if you get them," Mark instructed firmly.

"Letters from Jenna could start coming in the mail, so you should keep those as well. We must keep every message she leaves on the answering machine. If the tape gets full, then it will be replaced with another," Caroline added.

Vicky held up a finger. "You two should let Mr. Kaplan know what is going on, so he can take precautions in case Jenna shows up at school. You should tell your friends, so they can tell their parents."

"We plan to do that tomorrow morning, Mrs. Oliver," Kim answered, shaking a little bit. "I hope they believe Tommy and me."

"If they don't, there's not anything you can do, except gather evidence," Matt whispered sympathetically.

Tommy and Kim nodded in agreement. She kissed the top of Caleb's head before tightening her grip on him somewhat.

"I'm going to call Kyle's principal and arrange a meeting with him tomorrow morning. He needs to know about Jenna," Caroline commented.

"Mom, I really don't want you getting Mr. Merkel involved in this," Kyle said, crossing his arms. "It is embarrassing."

"I have to, son," Caroline responded, turning to him with a serious look on her face. "Jenna might try to pose as a relative or family friend and claim one of us told her she needed to take you out of school because of an emergency. She could take you somewhere and hold you hostage. She could call Tommy and tell him she'd let you go if he'd join her."

"You don't want that to happen to you, do you?" Mark said, gazing at his son.

Kyle sighed heavily. Though he didn't like the idea of Marvin Merkel being involved in this situation, he understood what his parents were saying. The thought of being held hostage by Jenna scared him. He nodded at them.

"Mom, you can tell my principal what is going on," Kyle relented.

"Thank you," Caroline said, smiling lightly.

"At some point, all of you should change your phone numbers," Vicky suggested. "Matt and I are thinking about doing that in case Jenna starts calling us."

"Tommy, you should let Ernie what's going on because Jenna could call the Youth Center and ask for you while you are working. He can help you by making up excuses on why you can't talk to her," Caroline added.

"Of course, Mrs. Hart," Tommy answered while nodding at her.

"We will look into getting an alarm system and changing the locks on the doors in case Jenna tries to break in. We will also eliminate hiding places the best we can," Mark commented in seriousness.

"We will do all three things as well," Vicky said, gesturing toward Matt and herself. "Last but not least, someone should pick you up from work and take you home."

"Mom, I don't want people to think I am a wimp," Tommy muttered with much uncertainty.

"I understand, son, but it's for your own safety. None of us know what Jenna is capable of at this point," Vicky said with much seriousness. "If Kim wasn't pregnant, then she would be the best choice." She eyed her future daughter-in-law.

"Jason should be the one to pick Tommy up and take him home, Mrs. Oliver," Kim said, looking at Tommy, who turned to her. "After me, Jason is the one he trusts the most. Before you say anything, Tommy, this is the best way for you to be safe. You might be a karate master, but Jenna could still sneak up behind you and attack you with a deadly weapon. Nobody wants you to get hurt."

Tommy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Though he didn't like the idea of being picked up, he understood everyone's concern for his safety. He was aware of the many places that Jenna could hide in around the Youth Center and other places. He nodded at Kim.

"I'll talk to Jason about picking me up from work and taking me home when we tell him and the others about everything tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim whispered and kissed his cheek. They shifted their attention back to the rest of the family. "After all that, I'm really hungry now."

"So am I," Kyle commented, rising to his feet along with Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky. "Let's go get some lunch."

The entire family headed out of the room. Tommy took the stuff back to his and Kim's own to put it on the bed. Everyone went downstairs and into the kitchen.


	26. Just a Little Distance

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It contains sexual content as well. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 26: Just a Little Distance

Kim moaned pleasurably as Tommy moved inside her on their bed in their room in the midevening. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheets were wrapped around their naked bodies. She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She smiled against his lips when she heard him moan. He thrusted harder into her and trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it before sucking on it. He gave it a hard bite. He smiled at her loud wincing. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He grabbed at the sheets while letting out a loud growl.

She kissed his shoulder before blowing on it gently. She went to his neck to nibble on it. She licked her way to his ear and traced it with her tongue. He couldn't stop an excited groan from leaving his mouth. He pulled back and kissed her hard on the lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her groaning softly. He trailed kisses to her jawline. He nuzzled it before licking at it. He made eye contact with her. She slid her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She traced every muscle that lined them.

Tommy grabbed Kim's wrists and pinned them at her sides. He growled intensely while upping the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He leaned down to kiss her possessively. He kissed down to her chest to lick at the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there and sucked on it. She was unable to keep a groan from leaving her mouth. He returned to her eye level. His body became tighter every second.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down and massaged her clit. She gasped in ecstasy. She slipped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. She trailed her lips to his neck. She licked at the pulse point before biting down on it. He groaned softly, grabbing at her hair. He kissed her roughly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He listened to her heady moans. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I can't hold on any longer, Kim," he groaned, shuddering quite a bit.

"I can't either, Tommy," she whispered, swallowing hard.

The lovebirds kissed passionately and wrapped their arms around each other. His thrusts increased in intensity and speed. He buried his face into her neck and kissed it hungrily. They approached their climax. She grabbed his shoulders as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss. She sighed pleasurably at his sucking on her neck. Her head rolled back into the pillow.

He thrusted one last time into her, releasing himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies trembled against each other. They started to return to reality. They breathed hard while squeezing their eyes shut. Their heartbeats slowed down and got back to normal. They opened their eyes. He felt her place her hand on his cheek.

"Talk about amazing," Kim whispered, breathing deeply.

Tommy smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy kissed Kim tenderly before rolling on his back. He sighed in content when she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to admit that making love without protection is better," he said.

"It sure is," she agreed. "Feeling you fully makes me feel even more alive."

"I feel the same way with you," Tommy said, moving his hand into her hair. "I have no doubt we would've done this if you weren't pregnant due to being stressed about Jenna."

"Me too. I want Jenna to leave us alone so badly that I feel very tempted to call her dorm room and tell her," Kim muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I feel just as tempted as you are," Tommy admitted. "I can't help but wonder if Jenna ever had another boyfriend after I left San Antonio."

"I have no idea, but I suspect she is still a virgin," Kim commented thoughtfully.

"Most likely," Tommy agreed. "That wouldn't stop her from lying about being experienced in sex, though." He shrugged.

"Judging by how delusional she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she lied about stuff from time to time," Kim whispered, yawning slightly.

"I wish I had never told her we had children and that we were getting married. Maybe she would've left me alone," Tommy muttered guiltily and shuddered quite a bit.

"Tommy, you listen to me," Kim responded, taking her head off his chest and looking him in the eye. Firmness showed on her face. "You didn't make Jenna go after you. She decided to do that on her own. Moreover, you were just being polite by introducing her to us. You never knew she would develop a desire to get you back."

"I know, Kim, but I still wish—" Tommy started.

"I understand, but what's done is done. All we can do is take precautions in case Jenna tries anything. I'll be by your side, no matter what," Kim said gently.

The young father touched his fiancée's cheek. He stroked it with his thumb so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"What did I do to deserve you, Kim?" Tommy asked.

"You loved me dearly, Tommy," Kim answered sweetly. "You still do."

He kissed the young mother on the lips. She returned her head to his chest and traced circles into his stomach.

"I'm glad locks were invented," Kim said in much relief. "We don't have to worry about anyone barging in while we're making love."

"No couple wants that," Tommy replied.

She clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately, it does happen."

"If the mood isn't killed, then we can go right back to making love," Tommy commented. He moved her hand to her side. He squeezed it. He received a smack on the shoulder from her.

"You need to quit squeezing my sides!" Kim said, her voice lined with mock anger.

He smirked. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't it again or else," Kim threatened playfully.

"Or else what?" Tommy wondered, sitting up slightly and causing her to do the same.

Kim balled her hand into a fist and chuckled evilly. "This will happen."

She pressed her fist against his chin. He let out a fake groan and fell on his back. His body twitched twice. It ceased all movement, and his eyes closed completely. She leaned closer to him carefully, yelping quietly when he regained consciousness and pulled her on top of him. She flicked his nose.

"You're crazy, Tommy," Kim said delightfully.

"And proud of it," Tommy said with much pride.

"Boom, boom. Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom. Ain't it great to be crazy?" Kim sang softly.

"Giddy and foolish the whole day through," Tommy added and smiled.

"Boom, boom. Ain't it great to be crazy? Boom, boom. Ain't it great to be crazy?" Tommy and Kim sang. They moved from side to side. "Giddy and foolish the whole day through. Boom, boom. Ain't it great to be crazy?"

The couple laughed and became still. They kissed tenderly before flicking each other's noses. She rested her head on his chest. She smiled at his arms going around her.

"I love how strong your arms are. They are quite gentle too," she whispered.

"Thanks for those compliments. How about I do this?" he said and pinched her butt hard. She jumped and slapped his cheek lightly.

"You really need to keep your hands to yourself," Kim quipped.

Tommy smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so. I will definitely continue to do this." He gave her butt another hard pinch.

"You're such a naughty boy," Kim said mischievously. "Then again, I wouldn't mind being a naughty girl by doing this." She brought her hand to his side and squeezed it. This caused him to jump.

"I don't mind you being naughty. It's fun being that way," Tommy answered, proudness showing on his face.

"Not as fun as doing this," Kim whispered and removed her head from his chest. She kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, and he smiled.

"That is more fun," Tommy commented. He felt her lay her head back on his chest. He slid his hand up and down her back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this bed has gotten even softer."

"Yeah. I want to sink down into it," Kim said, a big smile forming on her face.

"Could I come with you?" Tommy wondered and emitted a small snicker.

Kim showed glee. "Sure."

Tommy winked at her. "Thanks. Just don't stop to do your makeup."

"I will if I want to," Kim replied and blew a raspberry.

"You better not blow another raspberry! I mean it!" Tommy warned and pointed a finger in her face.

"Okay," Kim said and smiled. She blew another raspberry. "Oops. I blew one." She did one more. "Oops. I blew another."

"Okay," Tommy hissed in mock anger. "You asked for it!"

He squeezed her side, followed by pinching her butt. She removed her head from his chest. A mock angry expression crossed her face. He formed a big smirk on his face.

"You're mean, Tommy!" Kim growled in playfulness.

"Hey, I like being mean. I'm cool that way," Tommy responded, tapping her nose with his finger.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she pointed her finger in his face. "I know what would be cool."

"What?" Tommy wondered.

"Dropping an ice cube down your pants and seeing you jump around like you are dancing," Kim answered with a wink.

He licked his lips. "Only if I can drop one down yours first."

"No, thanks," Kim commented while waving her finger in the air.

"Spoilsport," Tommy muttered.

"I heard that," Kim retorted and blew a raspberry at him. He retaliated with one of his own. They kissed twice before she returned her head to his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. She sighed warmly. "If there is one thing I never get tired of, it's listening to your strong heart."

"I never get tired of listening to your heart either. I can feel it beating next to mine," Tommy said, sighing softly. "It takes a strong heart to protect someone from a dangerous threat."

"It also takes great courage," Kim added. "Superheroes have both. They also have incredible powers to aid them in their fight against evil."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Tommy whispered seriously. "If you abuse it in any way, shape, or form, then you are not worthy of it."

Kim inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Exactly."

She took her head off his chest and kissed his lips. He slid his hand into her hair to deepen the kiss. He moaned into her mouth when her tongue entered his. They broke apart before pressing their foreheads together.

"You're a damn great kisser," Tommy whispered with much gentleness.

"So are you," Kim responded. "In fact, I say you're a better kisser than I am."

He laughed and kissed her again. It didn't take long for their kiss to become passionate. They moaned as their tongues touched and fought for control. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I feel fortunate that Jenna hasn't called since I picked up the phone and demanded she leave you alone," Kim said, relief lining her voice.

"I do too. I do admit I was concerned she'd call throughout the rest of the day," Tommy said.

"I felt the same way," Kim admitted, sighing to herself. "I have little doubt the rest of the family did too." She yawned.

"At least the family believed us when we told them what was going on," Tommy pointed out.

"Thank God," Kim whispered happily. She turned serious quickly. "Now, we have to focus on telling our friends and principal tomorrow morning." She became uncertain. "I pray they believe us."

"If they don't, we'll just have to deal with it," Tommy muttered fearfully. "Damn. I know how celebrities feel when they are stalked and harassed now."

"Even if stalkers get arrested, there is no guarantee they will leave their victims alone after they serve their prison sentences. It doesn't matter if the victims are famous or not," Kim commented.

"Stalkers are often punished more severely when they go after famous people," Tommy murmured seriously. "Victims can get restraining orders, but they aren't effective unless they are enforced."

"It makes me wonder if we'll be able to get a restraining order against Jenna since this is a case of a woman stalking a man," Kim mumbled, biting her lip.

"I have no idea. We don't even know if the police will take our request to make a report of her stalking seriously," Tommy said with much uncertainty.

"Like Mom said, all we can do is wait and see," Kim answered, giving a shrug.

"Yeah. Wilkes Market carries journals. We can get a couple from there," Tommy suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kim said, nodding slowly. "We can stop over there and get them before you start your shift at the Youth Center."

"What about Caleb? We promised to bring him there to spend time with our friends Monday afternoon," Tommy commented.

"We can still bring him. I don't think Jenna would try to do anything to him with so many witnesses there," Kim assured.

"That means everyone will have to keep a close eye on him," Tommy whispered calmly yet firmly. "We can't turn our backs on him for any length of time."

"I don't mind that," Kim replied.

"No one gets away with trying to harm my family," Tommy hissed in determination.

"That's right," Kim growled, looking just as determined. "I feel so fortunate to have you as my fiancé and my child's father."

"I feel just as fortunate to have you as my fiancée and my child's mother," Tommy responded in a loving voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim replied just as lovingly. "Now and forever."

Tommy and Kim kissed once more. Their kiss became passionate rapidly. They hugged each other, and their tongues wrestled for control. They moaned ecstatically. He flipped her over on her back. He settled in between her legs. He lavished her neck with gentle kisses. He returned to her lips. He grabbed at her head as if trying to keep himself from losing it.

"Tommy, don't stop," Kim pleaded and choked back a sob. "Please."

"I won't, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "I will make you feel great."

He ran his hands all over her body as she slipped her arms around his neck. He kissed her jawline before licking at it. He returned to her neck to smother it with hungry kisses. She moaned pleasurably as she kissed his shoulder. She nuzzled her face against his throat. He pulled back, and she put her hands on his cheeks. She planted a hard kiss to his lips. Her tongue entered his mouth, causing him to groan excitedly. They got lost in the pleasures of lovemaking again.


	27. So Much to Do

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Adam/Aisha, and Rocky/Kat. The creepiest thing about stalkers is they will lay low for a time in which it leads their targets to believe they're finally safe. Then they start up the stalking again. Because the majority of stalkers were in relationships with their victims, they often know where to go to find them. Last but not least, I want to make it clear that I won't tolerate readers demanding I go faster. I feel comfortable with the pace I have set up and won't change it just to suit you. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 27: So Much to Do

Heavy morning rain fell on the Hart residence the next day. Kim was brushing her hair in the upstairs bathroom. She finished that and put the brush on the counter. She grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled her hair back. She put it over the ponytail three times. She pushed her bangs off to the side before slipping locks of hair behind her ears. She was satisfied with her work.

She grabbed the hem of her blue blouse and lifted it enough to expose her stomach. She ran her hand over the stretch marks. She was grateful that they were faint, though she didn't mind them turning dark again. She didn't understand the obsession with looking perfect at all times. She thought it made people very shallow. She didn't want perfection of any kind. Nor did her fiancé, family, and friends.

She laid her hand on her bump. She couldn't wait for her and Tommy's second baby to start moving. She remembered when they felt Caleb move for the first time. She was twenty weeks along when it happened. She knew it was possible this child could begin moving earlier than that. She was glad she wasn't suffering from morning sickness anymore. That didn't mean it wouldn't return at some point.

Kim lowered her blouse and leaned closer to the mirror. She saw an eyelash in the corner of her right eye next to her nose. She used her pinkie to get it out. She tossed in the trashcan. She pulled back before licking her lips. She saw Tommy coming up behind her in the mirror. He came to her side while straightening his blue t-shirt.

"You look nice, Kim," he complimented.

"Thanks, Tommy," she said, looking at him. "You look nice too."

Tommy and Kim looked at the mirror. They saw lightning light up the hallway. A loud thunderclap followed suit. A quieter one came right after it. They turned back to each other.

"That storm is not letting up anytime soon," Kim muttered dejectedly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Unfortunately," Tommy agreed. "Some students will walk to school, even if it is pouring down rain." He chuckled nervously.

"I guess they don't want to be seen as wimps, especially if they are boys," Kim suggested.

He sighed heavily. "Boys are called wimps if they show any kind of pain after they get hurt, but girls are consoled for that."

"Boys are more likely to take dangerous dares than girls are. They don't want to be seen as cowards," Kim said seriously.

"Once people know about Jenna's stalking me, I can see many of them calling me a coward just because I will have Jason pick me up from work," Tommy muttered in some frustration.

"Taking precautions isn't cowardice. It's called being smart," Kim answered calmly yet firmly. "It's better to have others looking out for you in this situation, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Right, Beautiful," Tommy answered swiftly.

She smiled. "That's my Handsome."

He wrapped his arms around her to give her a big hug. He kissed her forehead twice. She brought her hand upward to touch his arm.

"I keep thinking the gang and Mr. Kaplan won't believe us when we tell them about what Jenna is doing," Tommy mumbled, his body shaking.

"I understand, Tommy, but we must do this," Kim said, looking up at him. "They need to know, so they can keep a lookout for her."

"Since we don't know Jenna's class schedule, we have no idea when she could show up at our school," Tommy said, letting out a fearful shudder. "If she doesn't have any early morning classes, she could be there right now."

"If we see her, we'll just ignore her. I'm not risking making the same mistake I did yesterday," Kim commented bluntly.

"Though you shouldn't have picked up the phone and yelled at Jenna, I am proud of you for doing so," Tommy answered warmly and hugged her tighter.

"No woman goes after my man and gets away with it," Kim growled with much determination. "That includes gorgeous college students."

He kissed her temple again before inhaling her sweet scent. They let go of each other and looked toward the mirror.

"It's a good thing Mom is calling Mr. Merkel to arrange a meeting with him. I hope she can do it today," Kim whispered and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Me too," Tommy answered, rubbing his nose. "It's best to get things over with as soon as possible." He placed his hands on the sink's rim before clearing his throat. "It's crazy many people wait until the last minute to do stuff. It creates a big mess."

Kim snorted. "I know, but they don't care. They think it's a waste of time to do things early."

Tommy scoffed. "Students who wait until the last minute to do big projects almost always get Ds or worse."

"Do you remember that big science project we had in Mr. Hartson's class during our freshman year?" she wondered.

"Boy, do I ever," he admitted. "We had to grow sugar crystals in a jar. You, Jason, Billy, and I got started on our projects right away. Bulk and Skull waited until three days before it was due to do theirs. They ended up getting Fs on it. Mr. Hartson scolded them to kingdom come."

"Bulk and Skull don't wait until the last minute to do their projects as much as they used to, but they usually end up with Cs or Ds on them," Kim mumbled.

"I know, but what can we do about it? All we can do is focus on our projects," Tommy commented.

She nodded sharply. "Exactly."

Tommy ran his fingers through Kim's ponytail. Just then, Mark came into the bathroom. He joined his daughter's side. The couple looked at him as he turned to them. He was tying his blue tie.

"Your mom wanted me to let you two know that she will be meeting Mr. Merkel at ten-thirty this morning to discuss the Jenna situation with him," Mark said, finishing with his tie.

"Thanks, Dad," Kim replied with much sweetness.

"You're welcome," Mark said, winking at her. "Your mom is taking Caleb with her. After she gets home, she will call around to have someone install an alarm system and trim all the bushes. She will let the other stay-at-home parents know about Jenna."

"I'm sure Kyle feels embarrassed about her going to his school," Tommy said.

"He does, but he understands she needs to do this. Jenna may not know what the rest of the family looks like right now, but that will likely change," Mark commented, seriousness showing in his voice.

"I don't even want to think about her calling my parents or their places of work. The same goes for yours, sir," Tommy mumbled in some fear.

"None of us do," Mark admitted. "Anyway, have a good day at school."

"Have a good day at work, Mr. Hart," Tommy answered. He and Kim watched the lawyer leave. They headed to their room, where their backpacks lay on their bed. They unzipped them and opened them. They proceeded to straighten their stuff in them.

00000

Heavy rain was still falling as students went through Angel Grove High School's front doors an hour later. Tommy pulled his van into the parking lot. He parked in a space close to the school bus zone. He turned off the engine as lightning lit up the sky. He and Kim focused their attention on the building.

"I'm going to miss this place," he admitted. "It's been like a second home."

"It sure has," she agreed. They looked at each other. "It's had its fair share of good and bad memories. I recall one morning when I was having bad luck. It happened during our freshman year. It was raining very hard."

"I remember that rainy morning very well. It was like someone had unzipped the clouds and released all the water," Tommy said, sighing softly as he remembered the pouring rain from that day.

"First, I fell out of my bed after I woke up. Then I accidentally spilt chocolate milk on my favorite white blouse I was going to wear to school. I had to change into a yellow one," Kim mumbled, shaking somewhat. "My umbrella broke as I was going toward the building after Mom dropped me off. I was drenched from head to toe. When I got inside, I was as pissed as hell." She huffed annoyingly.

"I walked up to you as you were getting your stuff out of your locker. I told you everything would be okay after you explained what happened to you, but you disagreed. Then Bulk and Skull showed up. Skull joked about you canceling their date because you had to stay home and 'wash' your hair," Tommy said, rolling his eyes as he remembered Bulk and Skull's teasing Kim over her looks.

"I told Skull I never made a date with him. Then Bulk said I just washed my hair and couldn't do a thing with it. You told him to back off, and he told you to make him. You did that by throwing him into a tipped-over mop bucket after you avoided a punch from him. He slid across the floor on his stomach," Kim said, giggling to herself.

"Bulk stood up with the bucket on his head. Skull went over and tried to help him get it off. They went out of sight as the janitor watched," Tommy replied, snickering. "Then I said they needed their own TV show. I offered to walk you home after school because it was supposed to stop raining by the afternoon. You were a little hesitant, but you accepted."

"The sun was out by the time we left school. We went all the way to my house. Nothing happened," Kim whispered in relief. "I ended up tripping on a rock, though." She chuckled humorlessly.

"And I caught you before you hit the ground," Tommy added, winking at her.

"It was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going," Kim muttered embarrassingly.

"Hey, everyone is entitled to a goof-up," Tommy pointed out gently.

Kim couldn't help but laugh. She stretched her arms above her head before scratching her neck. She laid her hands in her lap.

"That's what Lance told Hunk when he messed up during training in the _Voltron_ episode called 'A Transplant for Blue Lion.' He actually said they'd make it with a one-legged Voltron if they didn't do much walking. Allura fussed at him for being heartless. Hunk felt so bad about messing up that he cried and said he was wrecking the team," Kim commented, shrugging.

"Keith assured Hunk they were in it together and would work at it until they got it right. Pidge told him he'd feel better after lunch. Allura told Lance not to be mean because Hunk was his friend too," Tommy added.

"I love Lance's smartass attitude. He never took anything lying down," Kim said with a delighted squeak.

"You probably crushed on him a lot when you were younger," Tommy joked, a smirk crossing his lips.

"I did," Kim admitted quietly. "Besides, I have eyes only for you. I can't wait to be your wife." She smiled lovingly.

"I can't wait to be your husband," Tommy answered with just as much love.

The lovebirds leaned toward each other, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They pulled back, sighing contently.

"Let's get this school day over with," Tommy suggested.

Kim squealed. "Yeah. We're going to have a good day."

Kim grabbed Tommy's umbrella from the floor next to her and gave it to him. She got hers as well. They unbuckled their seatbelts. They opened their umbrellas before getting out. He went to the passenger's side as another flash of lightning came. They got their backpacks from the second seat.

Tommy and Kim put their backpacks over their right shoulders. They switched their umbrellas to their other hands to repeat that action with their left ones. They smiled and gazed toward the edge of the parking lot. Their smiles faded when they saw Jenna standing next to a tree while holding an umbrella.

"Oh, no," he muttered uncomfortably as the college freshman flashed him a suggestive smile.

"Come on, Tommy," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "Let's just get inside."

Tommy nodded. "Okay."

Tommy put his arm around Kim as they headed toward the front doors. They peered over their shoulders at Jenna, who stepped forward five paces. They shifted their attention back to the building as they shuddered in fear. Several students came up behind them and alongside them.

Jenna watched Tommy and Kim disappear into the crowd. She had arrived twenty minutes earlier, so she could wait for him to arrive. She didn't expect his fiancée to be with him, but that didn't matter to her. She was glad the walk from her dorm was only eighteen minutes and that she didn't have her first class until nine o'clock. It gave her the perfect opportunity to come here.

Jenna felt her disdain for Kim rise to the surface. She had a feeling Tommy told her and their family about what she did to him. She didn't care, though. She was determined to reach him somehow. If she had to barrage him with phone calls until he talked to her, then she was fine with that. She believed he would speak with her eventually.

The young woman's thoughts drifted to Tommy. She felt her heartbeat speed up quite a bit. She considered his wielding an umbrella to be quite sexy. She imagined walking with him in the pouring rain while holding one herself. She saw herself pushing Caleb in his stroller and him carrying his newborn sibling as they walked together underneath a sunny sky as well. She heard Caleb babbling and them laughing.

Jenna pushed those images out of her head and started forming another plan on how to get her ex-boyfriend's attention. She turned around and went toward the sidewalk. She began going down it once she reached it. She proceeded to sing nonsense while snapping her fingers.

00000

Tommy and Kim made it through the front doors. They went over to the wall close to them. They opened and closed their umbrellas three times to rid them of excess water. They closed them all the way. They breathed heavily. Their bodies were shaking somewhat. They made eye contact with each other. They bit their lips.

"I can't believe Jenna was standing underneath that tree," he muttered tensely.

"Me neither," she answered. "There is no doubt in my mind that she came here to wait for you to arrive. She didn't anticipate me riding with you, though."

"Since she's been attending the university since August, it's a good bet she knows this area well. It's no wonder she found the school so easy," Tommy commented.

"I didn't think she'd start showing up where you go to school so soon," Kim whispered uncertainly. "Who's to say she won't show up at your work and try to make advances on you again when you are alone?" She swallowed hard.

"Thank God I will be picked up tonight," Tommy said with much relief. "I won't have to worry about encountering Jenna alone."

"Yep," Kim said. They turned to see students pass them. "Come on. We better get through this crowd before the bell rings."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Let's do it."

The lovebirds took three deep breaths. They proceeded to make their way through the crowd.

00000

Jason hummed as he pulled his chemistry book out of his locker and put his umbrella inside. He closed it with a loud slam. He turned around and leaned his back against it. He looked up at the ceiling. He inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. He gazed ahead to see Tommy and Kim coming toward him. He chuckled.

"Well, well, if it isn't my bro and sis," Jason said, leaning forward somewhat. "Did you forget to set your alarm?" He snickered.

"No, we didn't, Jason," Tommy responded irritatingly as he and his fiancée stopped at their lockers. They opened them and grabbed their chemistry books. They put their umbrellas in them before closing them with loud slams.

"Come on, man. I was just joking," Jason said defensively and turned to lean his shoulder against his locker.

Tommy showed a little anger as he looked at him. "Well, cut it out. I'm not in the mood."

"Neither am I," Kim agreed and gazed toward Jason. "We both had a very stressful weekend." She sighed heavily. "You won't believe what caused it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked confusingly. He saw Tommy and Kim face him. "What could make your weekend more stressful than taking care of Caleb?"

"All right. You remember me telling you about my ex-girlfriend, Jenna Leary, don't you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I do," Jason answered honestly.

"Jason, I hate to tell you this, but Jenna has—" Tommy started and became unsure with continuing.

"What? Jenna is what?" Jason wondered.

"She's…she's…" Tommy stammered.

Jason grew impatient. "Come on, Tommy. You can tell me."

Kim showed determination. She hoped her big brother wouldn't go crazy. "Jenna has been stalking Tommy."

Jason gasped shockingly, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to form any words. Tommy and Kim took a closer look at him. They wondered when he'd say something. Suddenly, he turned away from them.

"Jason, you've got to believe us. We're not making this up," Tommy insisted.

"I believe both of you, man," Jason said, facing the couple. "I believe both of you."

"Oh, thank you," Tommy whispered with great relief.

"He's been worried you wouldn't believe him," Kim added.

"I know you, bro. You wouldn't lie about something like this. I saw your discomfort when you tried to tell me what Jenna had been doing. Kim managed to finish for you," Jason answered.

"We did too," a female voice said.

Tommy, Kim, and Jason looked ahead to see Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tanya standing a short distance away. The group made its way toward them.

"How long have you and the others been standing there, Kat?" Jason wondered.

"Long enough to hear that Jenna was stalking Tommy," Kat answered as she and rest of the group stopped before the trio. "I never thought she'd do that. She seemed like a nice girl when we first met her."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, Kat," Kim pointed out.

"How did this get started, anyway?" Tanya asked curiously.

"It started at the Hartford Café last Friday. While Tommy was waiting for me by the van, she went to him and talked to him. He became uncomfortable when she flirted with him. She gave him her dorm phone number, but he threw it away. She flirted with him again while she talked with him when he was outside on his break three days ago. He stopped her from pressing herself against him. He told her to leave him alone. He went inside," Kim explained.

Zack gasped softly. "I see why you lied three days ago, Tommy."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "You were too embarrassed to tell Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim, and me about what happened."

"I didn't want to do it in front of a bunch of people either," Tommy added seriously. "Anyway, Jenna left a box of chocolates and a note on our doorstep two nights ago. She followed me home when I got off work. The note told me to meet her in the park for some fun at midnight. It told me to enjoy the chocolates until then."

Kim grabbed the paper from her pocket. "Here it is."

Kim gave the paper to Trini, who unfolded it and read the note. Trini felt her jaw drop to the floor. Jason came to her side. She showed it to him and the others. Shock registered on their faces. They looked toward Tommy and Kim.

"That lady is crazy," Trini commented, bluntness lining her voice. She handed the paper back to Kim, who refolded it and slipped it inside her pocket.

"Affirmative. She really thinks she and Tommy have rekindled their feelings for each other," Billy added, shuddering in disgust.

"That's not all. Jenna called the house five times yesterday morning. She left four messages on the answering machine asking Tommy to call her. I picked up the phone on the fifth call and yelled at her to leave him alone. We don't know how she got our phone number," Kim hissed angrily.

"Kim, you know better than to talk to a stalker. You gave Jenna more ammo to go after Tommy," Aisha scolded.

"I know, Sha, but I couldn't take it anymore," Kim answered regretfully. "She was driving Tommy and me nuts." Sobs rose in her throat. "In fact, we saw her after we got out of his van. She flashed a suggestive smile at him."

"What a creep," Jason mumbled and placed his arm around Trini's waist.

"Before anyone says anything, we're already taking precautions. Mrs. Hart is meeting with Kyle's principal at ten-thirty. She'll call around to have someone install an alarm system and trim the bushes after she gets home. Kim and I are getting journals at Wilkes Market this afternoon, so we can document Jenna's stalking," Tommy said, motioning toward Kim and himself.

"You guys need to keep a lookout where you live. We have a feeling that Jenna will try to come around your homes. If she manages to get a hold of your addresses and phone numbers, she might try to call them too," Kim warned seriously.

"Of course, we'll keep an eye out for Jenna, Kim," Adam assured as he slipped his arm around Aisha's waist.

"We'll tell our parents about this, so they can tell our neighbors," Rocky said and put his arm around Kat's shoulder.

"Jason, I never thought I'd ask you this, but could you start picking me up from work? I don't want to run the risk of running into Jenna when I leave," Tommy said. "Kim would do it, but she is pregnant. I don't want to risk her and our unborn child's safety."

"Sure, Tommy," Jason said approvingly. "By the way, my parents are going out to dinner and hanging out at the lake to celebrate their twenty-fifth anniversary tonight. I asked them if Trini could come over and spend time with me. They said that was fine. I called her and asked her about it on Saturday. She talked to her parents and said they didn't have a problem with it. Maybe she would like to come with me." He looked at Trini with a loving smile.

"I'd love to, Jase," Trini answered in sweetness.

"I say picking up Tommy from work is a great idea, Jason," a male voice said.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Kaplan standing in front of the trashcan. He approached the group.

"How long have you been standing there, Mr. Kaplan?" Tommy wondered.

"Long enough to hear that Tommy was being stalked by his ex-girlfriend," Mr. Kaplan answered in a soft voice. "I have to admit it shocked me, especially when Kim said you two saw Jenna as you were leaving his van." He let out a heavy sigh. "You don't know what people like her are capable of. It's good you are taking precautions. I suspect you will go to the police at some point."

Kim let out a soft snort. "We plan to, so we can make a report and get someone on the case."

"That's good, but you should be prepared that the police may not take you seriously. It's rare for men to become victims of stalking," Mr. Kaplan warned.

"We know, sir. We will keep every piece of evidence that proves Jenna's stalking. Most importantly, thank you for believing us," Tommy said, sighing in much relief.

Mr. Kaplan nodded at the young father. "Of course, Tommy. By the way, you should give me a description of her." He grabbed a pen and notepad from his pocket. "I need to know what to look for."

"She is tall and has light skin. Her hair is long, straight, and black. She is slim and has brown eyes. She attends Angel Grove University as a freshman," Tommy explained.

"I've got all that," Mr. Kaplan said while writing down everything. He put the pen and notepad back in his pocket. "I will let the secretaries and your teachers know what is going on right away."

Tommy smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Tommy," Mr. Kaplan commented, giving him a wink. "It won't be long before the bell rings. All of you better get to your classes."

"We will, sir," Zack responded truthfully.

Mr. Kaplan walked off while snapping his fingers. Rocky released his hold on Kat. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini headed upstairs. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy went left. Zack, Tanya, and Kat walked right. Unbeknownst to any of them, Veronica peered around the corner. She had been listening in on the conversation about Jenna's stalking Tommy.

Veronica snickered. She wasn't about to pass up this opportunity to let the school know about it. She knew not too many people would believe Tommy. She didn't believe him herself. In fact, she thought he should consider himself lucky his ex-girlfriend was pursuing him. She believed others would think the same thing.

Veronica spotted a student approaching the stairs. She walked up to him, which stopped him in his tracks. She whispered inaudible words into his ear. He nodded. He approached another student coming out of the women's restroom. He proceeded to whisper into her ear. Veronica smiled deviously as the scene unfolded before her.


	28. The Meeting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. I have read stories about celebrities being stalked and harassed by obsessed fans. Some of them are quite scary. It's fine for people to like celebrities, but becoming obsessed with them to the point they have to know every little thing about their personal and professional lives makes them very dangerous. Several celebrities have even been killed by these obsessed fans. Stay tuned for chapter twenty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 28: The Meeting

The rain had tapered off to a light drizzle by late morning. Caroline pulled her blue BMW into Angel Grove Middle School's parking lot. She parked in a space near the school bus zone. She turned off the engine. She looked around its interior. Its exterior appeared very new. However, it had a tiny scratch in the driver's side underneath the door handle. A slight dent could be seen in the middle of the bumper.

Caroline looked toward the building. It happened to be large and had a chain link fence around it. A playground was behind it. It contained a large swing set, a large jungle gym, a large slide, and a large seesaw. It also had a blacktop with four basketball goals on the left and right. It had three hopscotches painted in front and in the back.

Caroline yawned somewhat as she looked at Caleb in the rearview mirror. He was buckled into an infant car seat behind her. He was sucking on his pacifier. He curled his hands into fists before gurgling softly. She smiled and spoke baby talk to him. He shook his arms about. She became quiet and formed a serious expression on her face.

"I know you don't understand what's going on, Caleb, but I have to do this for our sake," she said and sighed heavily. "I don't want to see your mommy and daddy get hurt. The same goes for everyone in our circle. A lot of people will have to take precautions because of this situation."

Caleb upped the speed of his sucking a little bit. He looked out the window while uncurling his hands.

"All of us will look out for you as well as each other. We love you very much," Caroline whispered with much determination. "We always will, no matter what."

Caleb hit his hands on his legs as he turned back to Caroline. He kicked them about for thirty seconds. She grabbed her purse from the floor.

"All righty then," Caroline said, rubbing her nose. "Let's get this show on the road, so we can get home. I have lots of calling and bush trimming to do."

Caroline exited the car and went to the back seat. She unbuckled Caleb and took him out of his car seat. She grabbed the baby bag. She put it and her purse over her shoulder. She made her way toward the front doors. She went inside and turned right. She went up three stairs and headed for the front office. She sang nonsense.

Caroline became quiet as she entered the office. She approached thirty-five-year-old Carrie Neeson, who was talking on the phone. Caleb cooed softly while grabbing the collar of her yellow t-shirt. She looked toward the back of the large office, seeing three doors. The first one had Marvin Merkel's name on it. She turned back to Carrie.

Carrie laughed as she continued speaking into the phone. Being Native American, she was petite. Her skin was tanned. She was heavyset, and her long black hair was straight with the exception of curls at the ends. Her eyes were dark brown, and the left one had a scar underneath it. She finished with the phone and hung up. She looked at Caroline, a smile crossing her lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hart. It's good to see you," Carrie greeted.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Neeson," Caroline answered and rubbed her grandson's back. "My meeting with Mr. Merkel is in ten minutes, but I'd like to go on ahead and talk with him if possible."

Carrie nodded at her. "Okay."

Carrie picked up the phone to place it to her ear. She pressed three and listened to two rings. A click came in the middle of the third one.

 _"Yes?"_ Marvin asked.

"Mr. Merkel, Mrs. Hart is here for your meeting with her," Carrie answered calmly.

 _"Tell her I will be out in just a minute,"_ Marvin said as shuffling sounded in the background. _"I just need to get these papers straightened."_ He scoffed annoyingly. _"Jeez. I need to get a little more organized."_

"Thank you, sir," Carrie commented, stifling a snicker. She eyed Caroline with a smirk. "He needs to take a vacation. He's too busy these days."

 _"I heard that, Ms. Neeson!"_ Marvin yelled in mock anger.

"Sorry, sir," Carrie whispered, pretending to be scared as she turned back to the phone. "See you in a minute."

Carrie hung up the phone and looked at Caroline. Caleb turned to her and opened his mouth. The pacifier fell out, but his grandmother caught it. He turned away when she attempted to put it back in.

"Caleb is such a handsome little baby," Carrie cooed, folding her hands and laying them on the counter. "How old is he now?"

"He'll be nine months old in five days," Caroline replied, happiness lining her voice. "Before you know it, he will be driving his first car."

"My dad was scared about teaching me to drive at first, but he was impressed with how quickly I caught on. He does not intend to leave La Push, except to visit me. He loves being a fisherman too much," Carrie explained.

Caroline rubbed her grandson's back. "While Forks residents have to deal with clouds and rain, we have to deal with the constant threat of earthquakes. Everyone knows California is the earthquake capital of the world."

"It's so difficult to predict earthquakes," Carrie muttered regretfully. "It used to be difficult to predict tornadoes."

"From 1887 until 1948, weathermen were forbidden from predicting tornadoes in their forecasts. They didn't want to cause panic amongst the public. Tornado deaths mounted during that time. In 1948, the first tornado forecast was finally announced after successful predictions of outbreaks," Caroline commented.

"I understand forecasters didn't want to cause panic, but the high death tolls from outbreaks could've been prevented if they were allowed to forecast tornadoes," Carrie said seriously.

"Unfortunately, we'll never know how many deaths would've been prevented with tornado forecasts back then," Caroline said dejectedly.

Carrie let out a heavy sigh. "Nope."

The sound of a door opening diverted Caroline's attention. She looked up to see fifty-eight-year-old Marvin coming out of his office. As an African-American, he was quite tall. His skin was dark, and he had a muscular frame. His head had no hair whatsoever, save for the sides of it and the back of it. His face had some wrinkles. His eyes happened to be brown.

"Come on in, Mrs. Hart," Marvin said, motioning into his office.

Caroline went toward the principal. She passed him and entered his medium-sized office. A bookcase filled with books, awards, and framed pictures was next to the window. A file cabinet was behind the chair. A computer and a printer sat on top of the desk. Two chairs were in front of it. She bounced Caleb a little bit.

Caroline approached the first chair and seated herself with a light grunt. She placed her purse and the bag on the floor. She turned Caleb around to sit him in her lap. She put his pacifier in the bag's side pocket. Marvin closed the door. He went behind his desk to sit down. He brought the chair up to it and folded hands before laying them on top of it.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay. My family had a very stressful weekend," she explained. "It's the reason why I wanted to see you on such short notice." She emitted a sad sigh. "I'm really sorry about having to take some of your time."

"It's no problem at all," Marvin assured and yawned. "What's going on that you needed to see me right away?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated," Caroline whispered somewhat nervously.

"Hey, you can tell me," Marvin said in a gentle voice. "I'm all ears."

"Okay," Caroline said, taking a deep breath. She showed a bit of confidence. "I don't know how to say this, but my daughter's fiancé is being stalked by his ex-girlfriend. If you don't remember her name, it's Jenna Leary. She moved to Los Angeles two years ago and is attending Angel Grove University as a freshman."

Marvin felt his jaw drop to his desk. He opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't get any words to form. He looked away, swallowing hard. Caroline touched Caleb's stomach.

"I know this is hard to believe, but it's true. Tommy is a victim of stalking at the hands of a girl," Caroline insisted.

"Oh, I believe it," Marvin answered, turning back to her. "I know a man who was a victim of stalking at the hands of his ex-girlfriend six years ago."

She became surprised. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Marvin said and cupped his chin in his hand. "Curtis Aldisen is that man. He is an old friend of mine. He lives in St. Paul. He dated Julia Riverford for two years before he broke up with her. She did not accept it. She called him constantly at home and at work. He is a lawyer and runs a law firm called Aldisen Law Firm. She showed up everywhere he went. This went on for four months. He told me all about this when I went to visit him for four days. He got a restraining order against her. She couldn't come within three hundred feet of him anywhere."

"Did she ever—" Caroline started.

"Yes, she did," Marvin answered with a nod. He knew she was talking about Julia violating the restraining order. "She violated it twice. She was convicted and sentenced to forty-eight hours in jail for the first violation. She got three years in jail when she violated it the second time. After she got out, she left the area. No one has heard from her since." He shrugged.

"Wow," Caroline exclaimed. "Who would've thought my son's principal knew a stalking victim?"

He laid his hand in his lap. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "You learn new things every day."

Caleb started fussing, but he quieted down when Caroline bounced him in her lap. He put his hands over his mouth.

"How long has the stalking been going on?" he wondered.

"It started last Friday. Tommy has had one incident of unwanted contact, five phone calls to the house, a note, and a package of chocolates given to him since then," she explained.

"Jenna got your phone number?" Marvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't know how she got it. She may have found it in the phone book or a on a phone bill we threw away. She may have gotten our cellphone numbers from a cellphone bill. She already has my future-in-laws' phone number," Caroline muttered in uncertainty. She patted the baby's back. "We are concerned Jenna will pose as a family friend or relative and claim we told her to pick Kyle up due to an emergency. She could take him somewhere and hold him hostage. She could call Tommy and demand he join her, or she wouldn't release Kyle."

"You want us to keep an eye out for her, right?" Marvin asked curiously and crossed his arms.

"Yes, sir," Caroline said while nodding in a slow manner.

"We can do that," Marvin responded eagerly and uncrossed his arms. He opened the drawer underneath him to grab his notepad and pen. He closed it before laying the notepad on the desk. "I'd like a description of her, so we know what to look for."

"Jenna is tall and has light skin. Her hair is black, long, and straight. She is slim and has brown eyes," Caroline said and wrinkled her nose. She looked away and sneezed. She turned back to him. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Marvin said as he wrote down all her words. He gazed at her. "When will you to go to the police?"

"Tommy and Kim plan to do that in the near future. They want to make a report. They're letting their friends know about the situation. Then their friends will tell their parents. Their parents will tell their neighbors. I will call around to have someone install an alarm system and trim all the bushes after I get home. I will let the other stay-at-home parents know. Tommy and Kim are getting journals at Wilkes Market. They want to document every encounter they have with Jenna," Caroline murmured, clearing her throat.

"All right," Marvin said and let out a sharp exhale. Caleb uncovered his mouth. "When you change your phone numbers, let us know. We won't be able to contact you if you don't." He touched his chin.

"Oh, I will," Caroline assured. "We'll give the new numbers to our friends and tell them not to tell anyone."

Marvin couldn't help but smile. He admired Caroline for already taking precautions against Jenna. He hoped that the young woman would realize she and Tommy would never get back together and pursue another man. At the same time, he wasn't sure if she would. He was still determined to help by keeping an eye out for her.

The principal snapped out of his thoughts when Caleb began crying. Caroline grabbed her grandson's pacifier and put it in his mouth. Caleb stopped crying and began sucking on it. She rubbed his stomach before giving it a gentle pat. Marvin cleared his throat. He focused his attention on Caleb, who curled his hands into fists.

"I am amazed at how handsome your grandson is. I have a feeling he will have lots of girlfriends when he is a teenager," Marvin complimented.

"I do too," Caroline agreed, smiling. "No one knows who his brother or sister will look like."

"That's the joy of babies. You can never be sure what you are getting," Marvin said, folding his hands and laying on the desk. "I pray to God that Kim gives birth to a healthy baby. I hope to see both kids in this school when they start fifth grade."

"Me too," Caroline replied. "I'm amazed at how young parents handled having children so close together in the old days. Parenting wasn't easy back then. It isn't easy now."

"The difference between then and now is how much children cost. People could support a family of four on a ten-thousand-dollar-a-year salary in the old days. The wife could stay home with the children. It takes a lot more money to support such a family today. In most families, it takes two incomes. Sometimes, it's not enough," Marvin whispered in regret.

"My family is lucky," Caroline commented, her voice showing relief. "My husband makes more than enough money for me to stay home. Some people think I'm raising my grandson, but I'm not. I look after him, so his parents can complete school without any worries. Tommy and Kim would never think of dumping him on me."

"Don't worry about those people. You are doing a fine job of looking after Caleb," Marvin said in a warm voice.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, I'd better get home," Caroline said with seriousness. She grabbed her purse and put it over her shoulder. She repeated both actions with the bag. She stood up. "Thank you so much for meeting with me, sir. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Marvin said, rising to his feet. "I will inform the rest of the office staff about this."

Marvin went to the door and opened it, its hinges squeaking slightly. Caroline went through it as Caleb grabbed her t-shirt. Carrie glanced toward her as she passed.

"How did the meeting go?" Carrie asked.

"It went fine," Caroline answered softly and kissed Caleb's temple. She patted his back. "I'll see you later."

"You too," Carrie commented, waving as the grandmother left the office. She watched the duo go out of sight. "Have a good day." She heard a clearing throat and looked over her shoulder at the principal.

"Ms. Neeson, come into my office," Marvin commanded in a gentle voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course, sir," Carrie said and stood up with a light grunt. "I hope it won't take real long. We both have things to do."

"It shouldn't," Marvin assured. He watched her walk into his office. "I consider this very important, though."

The principal observed the receptionist sitting down in the first chair. He emitted a soft snort and closed the door.


	29. Check In, Get Through, and Van Note

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twenty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has a bit of Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for chapter thirty.

XXXXX

Chapter 29: Check In/Get Through/Van Note

The drizzle had stopped by noon. Caroline was feeding Caleb breast milk in a bottle as she cradled him in her arms while she was seated on the Hart residence's living room couch. He held the bottle a little tightly. He sucked on it at a steady pace. He moved his hands down it a little bit. The TV played _Free Willy._ The scene where Willy saved Jesse from drowning came on.

Caroline sighed to herself. She called three companies about putting in an alarm system within the next few days after she got home. Unfortunately, they couldn't send people out until next week. She hoped she could find another one very soon. She planned to trim the bushes after she put Caleb down for his nap. She smiled lightly when he upped his sucking speed somewhat.

"Good boy, Caleb," Caroline cooed. "You're getting close to being finished with your breast milk."

He moved his hands to the bottle's bottom. She ran her hand over his head before placing it back underneath him. She gave his underside a gentle pat.

"Your grandfather, your mother, your uncle, and I went to see _Free Willy_ when it was in theaters. That was a month before your father moved to town," Caroline whispered and let out a long yawn. "All four of us loved the movie. Our favorite character was Willy because he was such an intelligent orca that showed a lot of emotion through body language."

Caroline stopped her rocking. Caleb increased his sucking speed a little more while sliding his hands to the top of the bottle.

"If there's one thing I love about this movie, it's the bond and friendship Jesse and Willy had. Both of them lost their families. Willy was taken from his family through capture. Jesse was given up by his mother when he was six because of personal problems," Caroline said with a shrug. "It's not known what her problems were, but I suspect she was addicted to drugs."

Caleb finished his bottle. He pulled it away from his mouth while letting out a soft coo. Caroline took it from him to put it on the end table. She sat him up in her lap to pat his back gently. He burped loudly, and she laughed delightfully.

"You are such a good boy. Yes, you are," Caroline said with much happiness. She turned him toward her and stood him on his feet. "Now, I'm going to give you a big, sloppy kiss."

She kissed him on his nose, followed by his forehead. He touched her face with both hands, soft coos coming from his mouth. He babbled while patting it in a gentle manner.

"You were such a good boy when you accompanied me to my meeting with Mr. Merkel. You didn't cry until the end, but I took care of that with your pacifier. I can imagine you sucking on that thing for the rest of your life," Caroline quipped. The baby looked at her confusingly, which made her laugh. "Ah. You didn't get it."

Caroline turned Caleb around to seat him in her lap. Suddenly, the cordless phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID to see Tommy's cellphone number. She picked up the phone at the end of the second ring. She turned it on and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Tommy," Caroline said.

 _"Hey yourself, Mrs. Hart,"_ Tommy answered.

She chuckled. "How are you?"

 _"I'm doing okay,"_ Tommy whispered dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked in concern.

He sighed heavily. _"You won't believe this, but Kim and I caught sight of Jenna as we were getting ready to enter the school this morning. She flashed a suggestive smile at me."_ He shuddered in fear.

"Oh, my goodness," Caroline whispered in shock. "Did she try to follow you two inside?" Her heartrate started to quicken somewhat.

 _"No, but we didn't attempt to make any contact with her. She still made our skin crawl,"_ Tommy explained.

"Good for you," Caroline commented proudly and sighed in relief.

 _"I have a feeling she will do something else later,"_ Tommy whispered in uncertainty.

"I understand how you feel, but you can't let that keep you from getting through the rest of the school day. You need to keep your focus on your classes," Caroline said in a low yet stern voice.

 _"I know,"_ Tommy agreed. _"The good news is my friends and Mr. Kaplan believed Kim and me when we told them everything."_

Caroline smiled. "That's good."

Tommy groaned irritatingly. _"Unfortunately, the rest of the school knows about it too. The gang and I have heard whispers in the hallway and in our classes. Some students said I was making it all up. Someone must have overheard us talking about it and spread it around."_

Caroline's smile faded. She formed an angry expression on her face. She wondered who could have overheard the conversation and spread the word. She hoped it wasn't Bulk and Skull because they were known for spreading gossip. She would be furious if that turned out to be the case.

 _"Despite the school knowing, Kim and I aren't letting it bother us,"_ Tommy said firmly.

"Great," Caroline said, letting out a long exhale as the anger left her face.

 _"How are you and Caleb doing?"_ Tommy asked with much curiosity.

"We're fine. Caleb just finished his lunch of bottled breast milk," Caroline answered as she patted her grandson's stomach.

 _"Awesome. Kim, Jason, and Trini went to the cafeteria to get lunch. I will be joining them in a few minutes,"_ Tommy said.

"I see. I should tell you that I called three companies about alarm systems, but none of them can send anyone out here to install one until next week," Caroline muttered frustratingly.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Tommy said comfortingly. _"You'll find one eventually."_

"What's happened so far today?" Caroline wondered.

 _"We had a surprise quiz on redox in Mr. Wilton's class this morning. It went quite well. You won't believe this, but Bulk and Skull are out of school because they are sick. Mr. Kaplan told the gang when we were discussing the duo not being in class before second period started. Their families went out to dinner at Pizza Hut together last night. It's likely they have stomach bugs,"_ Tommy explained.

"Wow," Caroline said in much awe.

 _"I don't like those two, but I feel bad for them. They're stuck at their homes with nothing to do but watch TV and play on their computers,"_ Tommy said sympathetically.

"It's good you have sympathy for those two," Caroline replied in proudness. "I can't help but wonder how they will react once they learn about your situation." She tensed a bit.

 _"I don't want to find out,"_ Tommy muttered truthfully. _"At least Skull never behaved like Jenna is doing. He never called Kim on her cellphone or home phone relentlessly. He never left gifts on her doorstep. He never followed her around constantly. He only asked her out when he saw her. He was nothing more than a big pest."_

"I'd rather deal with a big pest than a stalker," Caroline said.

 _"That's right,"_ Tommy commented.

Caroline tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. Caleb put his hands over his mouth.

 _"So, how did the meeting with Mr. Merkel go?"_ Tommy asked.

"It went very well. He believed everything I said and is willing to look out for Jenna," Caroline said, sighing in relief. "In fact, Mr. Merkel knows a man who was victim of stalking at the hands of his ex-girlfriend."

He gasped in shock. _"You're kidding."_

"I wish I was," Caroline responded honestly. "His name is Curtis Aldisen. He is an old friend of Mr. Merkel's. He lives in St. Paul. He dated Julia Riverford for two years before he broke up with her. She did not accept it."

 _"Uh-oh,"_ Tommy mumbled and gulped quietly.

"Julia called Curtis constantly at home and at work," Caroline said. "He is a lawyer and runs a law firm called Aldisen Law Firm. She showed up everywhere he went. This went on for four months. He told Mr. Merkel about it when he visited him for four days. He got a restraining order against her. She couldn't come within three hundred feet of him anywhere. She violated it twice. She was convicted and sentenced to forty-eight hours in jail after the first violation. She received three years in jail when she violated it the second time. After she got out, she disappeared. No one has heard from her since."

 _"I feel fortunate to know that I am not alone in being stalked by a crazy woman. If Jenna had been a complete stranger, this situation would affect me and everyone in our circle just as much,"_ Tommy whispered in some fear.

"Of course," Caroline said while nodding slowly.

 _"The rest of the gang will tell their parents, so they can tell their neighbors,"_ Tommy said seriously. _"I'm telling Ernie about all this once Kim and I get to the Youth Center with Caleb. I hope Jenna doesn't call him before then."_

She showed sympathy. "I don't either, but there is no guarantee."

 _"Ernie can't change the Youth Center's phone number to keep Jenna from contacting me. He'd have to put in the phone book, so everyone else could find it. In turn, Jenna would get it and resume calling the place,"_ Tommy said.

"It's unfortunate, but at least you trust Ernie enough to never give out information about you," Caroline whispered with much gentleness.

Tommy let out a relieved sigh. _"Thank God."_

Caroline kissed the top of Caleb's head. She rubbed his stomach so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that.

 _"Well, I'm going to let you go,"_ Tommy said, snorting. _"I'm getting hungry for lunch."_ He imitated his stomach rumbling.

"Okay. I hope you enjoy your lunch," Caroline answered and ran his tongue over her teeth. "I'm getting hungry myself, so I will go fix some."

 _"Okey-dokey. I'll see you when Kim and I come to pick Caleb up,"_ Tommy said in sweetness.

"Of course," Caroline said, nodding. "Just be careful coming home."

 _"I will,"_ Tommy assured. _"Bye."_

Caroline turned off the phone to put it back on its base. She looked at Caleb, who hit his hands on his legs.

"You want to come with Grandma into the kitchen and watch her make lunch?" Caroline asked. Caleb babbled, causing her to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!"

Caroline grabbed the bottle and the mouse laying on the couch next to her. She stood up with a light grunt. She carried Caleb into the kitchen. She spoke gibberish. He smiled and laughed.

00000

The cafeteria bristled with activity thirteen minutes later. A student approached the cashier with a regular milk in the second line. He gave her fifty cents, and she handed twenty back to him. He took his milk and walked away from her. He passed Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini, who were sitting at the fourth table. Tommy and Kim were in the second and third seats on the left. Jason and Trini were across from them. Kim, Jason, and Trini talked about spring break.

Tommy flicked at the crust on his pepperoni pizza. He couldn't stop thinking about who spread word about his situation. He hated that some students said he was making it up. He had a feeling some teachers were thinking the same. Moreover, he wondered what Jenna would pull next. He hoped she wouldn't call the Youth Center or show up when he was working. He was startled when he felt Kim tap his shoulder. He glared at her.

"Hey, don't scare me like that, Kim!" Tommy scolded angrily and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Kim retorted defensively. "You okay? You seemed off there."

"I'm a little tired, Kim," Tommy responded, sighing heavily. He pulled a pepperoni off the pizza and put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed with a quiet gulp. "I'm ready for this day to be over with, so I can go work my shift at the Youth Center."

Kim pulled his hair behind his neck. "I don't blame you. Seeing Jenna standing under that tree before we went into the school gave us the creeps. I even thought she'd follow us inside."

"I did too," Tommy whispered fearfully. "At least your mom told your brother's principal about what's going on." He looked at Jason and Trini, as did she.

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed. "The office staff knows what to look for now. Ours does too."

Jason sipped his chocolate milk. "It's crazy that some stalkers will pose as relatives or family friends in order to gain access to their targets, their siblings, and their children."

"Stalkers will also get jobs that will allow them to gain access to their targets' personal information. If their victims work at the same jobs, they will do whatever it takes to get them alone," Trini added seriously.

"It sucks your future mother-in-law hasn't been able to find someone who could install an alarm system in the next few days yet, bro," Jason whispered sympathetically.

"I know, but what can she do, Jase?" Tommy wondered. "The companies can't change their schedules unless people call and tell them they want to reschedule."

Trini gave him a look of encouragement. "Mrs. Hart will get a hold of a company that can install an alarm system in the next few days, Tommy. You'll see."

"I hope so, Trini," Tommy mumbled, his body turning a little tense. "Jeez. This feels so unreal. I never thought I'd become a victim of stalking."

"It does feel unreal, man," Jason said truthfully and felt his body shake some. "None of us saw this coming."

"Caleb sensed Jenna was trouble the second she held him," Kim commented, touching her fiancé's shoulder. "I wish I had considered that when we first met her."

Tommy placed his hand on the back of her head. He looked at her. "There's nothing any of us could've done to predict this, Kim. What matters now is we are taking precautions."

"We've already done a lot of that," Kim said, letting out a soft sigh as she glanced at him. "The best part is most people believe us."

Tommy nodded in agreement. He wouldn't know what to do if Kim hadn't believed him when he told about what Jenna had done to him and ended their engagement. He was so grateful she did and that she'd be by his side, no matter what happened. The same went for his family and friends. What remained was for his friends to tell their parents. He knew that wouldn't be easy. He and his fiancée turned to Jason and Trini.

"Mrs. Oliver said that Jenna wants to get back what she lost is the reason she is going after Tommy," Kim hissed disgustedly. He felt Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Carolyn Warmus wanted to be the reason men left their women. She saw single men as too easy to go after. She saw married men as a challenge. She was obsessed with boyfriends. She would resort to hiring private detectives to determine their whereabouts," Trini explained.

"Before meeting Paul Solomon, she dated an engaged man named Paul Leven. When he broke off their affair, she began stalking him and his fiancée. He got a restraining order against her. Carolyn called his friends. She wrote him a note that falsely claimed he had gotten her pregnant," Jason added, gulping in some fear.

"Carolyn's relentless pursuit of Paul Solomon and Barbara Ballor made the police consider her a suspect in Betty Jeanne's murder. What's irritating about this whole thing is she's eligible for parole in 2017. How could anyone grant her parole after what she did?" Kim wondered, scoffing in disgust.

"It's sickening, but murderers do get granted parole sometimes," Tommy pointed out bluntly.

"The Carolyn Warmus murder case has been compared to _Fatal Attraction_ starring Michael Douglas and Glenn Close about an affair that turned deadly. The difference is Beth killed Alex when the latter tried to kill the former. Dan reconciled with Beth and Ellen," Kim commented.

"Alex believed she and Dan were in a relationship. She was determined to have him by any means necessary. One way was claiming she was pregnant with his baby," Jason said.

"As it turns out, Alex was pregnant. A doctor confirmed it to Dan over the phone," Trini said, picking up her fork and poking it into her salad. She got a decent amount on it. She put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly but surely. She swallowed with a loud gulp. She laid her fork down. "Carolyn's determination to break up relationships stems from the fact that her father left her mother to go with a younger woman."

"His name was Thomas," Jason added. "He owned a successful insurance business. What he did had a profound effect on her psyche."

"It makes me wonder if Jenna has stalked men before," Tommy said with some nervousness. "Teenage girls aren't exempt from doing that."

"I can tell you one thing. Paul Solomon was a selfish man. He had many affairs behind Betty Jeanne's back. She wasn't an angel either because she had affairs too. Despite my disdain for him, I don't believe he played any part in her death," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"Me neither," Tommy said, letting go of her.

"I don't either," Jason chimed.

"Nor do I," Trini said, giving a shrug.

Kim grabbed her fork and looked down at her salad. She poked it into a cherry tomato, lettuce, two carrots, and a broccoli floret. She placed them into her mouth. She chewed quickly before swallowing with a loud gulp. She sipped her regular milk as she put her fork down.

"Whenever we go to the police, I do hope they take our case seriously, Beautiful," Tommy whispered in a little uncertainty.

"So do I, Handsome," Kim responded and licked her lips. "It's good to know that you're not alone in this situation. Mr. Merkel knew someone who was a victim of stalking. It happened to be a man named Curtis Aldisen."

Jason scoffed. "Julia acted crazy just like Jenna is doing. She could return to St. Paul and begin terrorizing her victim all over again someday."

"Curtis was lucky to get a restraining order against his stalker. Many male stalking victims are blown off when they try to do that," Kim growled in disgust.

Tommy ran his fingers through her ponytail. "If we have to get a restraining order, we'll need a lot of evidence to prove Jenna is a danger to everyone."

"If you want me to, I can testify on your behalf," Jason said and put his arm around Trini's waist.

"So can I. I'm sure the others would too," Trini added, winking at the couple.

"Thanks, guys," Tommy said warmly.

Kim uncrossed her arms. "You don't know how much that means to us."

Jason and Trini gave nods to Tommy and Kim. Tommy stretched his arms above his head. He laid his hands on the table.

"I'm tired of talking about the situation with Jenna," Tommy said honestly. "I want to talk about something else."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to talk about, birds, clouds, or who barfed in the cafeteria this past Friday?" He snickered.

"I was thinking we could talk about Caleb's visit to the Youth Center this afternoon," Tommy suggested.

"That's a great idea," Jason said with much happiness. "I can't wait to see the little guy. He's such a cutie."

"If he was older, it's likely he'd say cute is for girls," Trini commented, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"Being a student, working part-time, and taking care of that baby tire me out, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," Tommy replied proudly.

Kim smiled. "I wouldn't either. For me, I'm a student who is taking care of our child. After graduation, I will become a stay-at-home mom. Then the second baby will born in less than three months."

Trini picked up her fork and poked it into a cherry tomato. She put it in her mouth and chewed. She swallowed with a loud gulp. She took a small sip of her chocolate milk.

"You guys want to hear a food joke?" Trini asked curiously.

"Sure," Kim answered in eagerness.

"Count me in," Tommy added with pride.

"You better not forget me," Jason said.

"Here it goes," Trini said and took a deep breath. She placed the fork down. "What do you get if you cross an apple with a shellfish?" Tommy, Kim, and Jason were unsure of the answer. "A crab apple."

Tommy, Kim, and Jason laughed hysterically. They stopped when they ran out of breath. Trini became a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you laugh so hard," Trini apologized.

"It's impossible not to laugh hard when the joke is so funny," Kim answered with a giggle.

Jason wiped sweat from his forehead. "One food joke involved the teacher telling her students their homework would be a piece of cake and them eating it as a result. It'd be cool to eat homework. Imagine how well we'd remember it if we did."

"Yes, but we don't want paper in our teeth," Tommy muttered, a little disgust showing on his face.

"I read the dog-ate-my-homework excuse came from the idea that work might be adversely affected by the tendency of some dogs to chew on paper came in a 1905 issue of _The Cambrian._ That was a magazine for Welsh Americans," Kim said and picked up a cherry tomato. She popped it into her mouth and proceeded to chew.

"Talk about interesting," Jason whispered thoughtfully.

Kim swallowed. "An animal has never eaten my homework."

"That's true for me," Tommy said and tickled her cheek.

"The same goes for me," Jason added.

Trini held up her hand. "Don't forget me."

The quartet laughed softly. Jason laid his hand on the table before clearing his throat. He and the others started talking about the time Caleb spit up on Jason when he was four months old.

00000

The final bell rang in the early afternoon. Students started coming out of the classrooms. Many proceeded to go to their lockers. Tommy, Kim, Trini, and Kat made a left turn after they exited Ms. Applebee's classroom. They walked down the hallway toward the stairs. Excited chatter filled the air. They turned to each other.

"Everyone seems to be glad today is over with," Trini commented and rubbed her forehead.

"Who wouldn't be? Everyone knows Mondays are the worst day of the week. No one wants to get out of bed and go to work or school. Unfortunately, they have to," Kat said regretfully.

"At least people can sleep in during the weekends," Tommy said, his voice showing relief.

"I always like doing that. When I am able to, that is," Kim said and let out a loud laugh.

"Just don't dream about me too much, Beautiful," Tommy quipped and snickered under his breath.

"On the contrary, it's you who shouldn't dream about me too much, Handsome," Kim answered, slapping him in the back of his head.

"Oh, get out of town!" Tommy said and shook his head rapidly.

"No, you get out of town!" Kim retorted and slapped him on the shoulder three times. "I'll go with you instead."

Kim kissed Tommy's cheek and rubbed it. She sighed contently at his putting his arm around her shoulder. She slipped hers around his waist.

"I know one thing I'm looking forward to this weekend. It's our Saturday dinner date to Smith's Café," Tommy said as he turned to Kim and kissed her temple.

"I'm looking forward to that too," Kim answered and gazed up at him. "I hope Jenna doesn't show up there." She shuddered in disgust. "If she does, I don't know if I will be able to avoid going over and yelling at her."

"But you must, Kim. She could accuse you of being mean to her if you yelled at her," Tommy pointed out.

"Like anyone would believe her," Kim muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Nevertheless, Tommy is right, Kim," Kat commented seriously. The couple looked at her and Trini.

"You need to avoid Jenna unless she makes it impossible," Trini added.

Kim sighed heavily. "I understand. I'm sorry for being frustrated. This situation shouldn't have happened, but it did. Now, Tommy and I have to watch our backs."

"The rest of the gang will do that if Jenna decides to go after us," Trini said as she and her friends looked ahead.

Kat yawned. "All of us will need to convince our parents to shred our phone bills and cellphone bills in case Jenna manages to get a hold of our numbers."

Tommy hugged his fiancée a little tighter. The quartet came upon the stairs. They found Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya gathered at the bottom of them. Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha sat on the stairs. Billy, Zack, and Tanya stood next to the trashcan.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey yourselves," Jason responded as he, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha rose to their feet. "How are you four doing?"

"We're doing fine, though some students gave me dirty looks when we entered Ms. Applebee's classroom," Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Josie said Tommy should be lucky that Jenna was pursuing him in Mr. Martinez's social studies class," Billy commented. "Other than that, we're doing fine too." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank God school is over for today," Tanya said, sighing in relief.

"You said it, Tanya," Aisha agreed. "Caleb is coming to the Youth Center to visit for a little while." She expressed much happiness. "I can't wait to see him."

"I get dibs on the baby!" Trini yelled, holding up her hand.

Kat shook her head. "No way. I get dibs on him."

Aisha put her hand over her heart. "I think I should be the one to have him first."

"I believe that honor should be left to me," Tanya commented, giving two winks. "After all, I'm Caleb's best friend."

The young women broke into arguing. Kim put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya became quiet and looked at her. She took them out of her mouth.

"If the next person claims they have dibs on the baby, they'll be on diaper duty for the rest of the afternoon," Kim said, her voice lined with seriousness.

"Is that clear?" Tommy added, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the others answered.

Kim nodded. "Good. You guys go ahead to the Youth Center. I need to go the bathroom."

"I do too," Tommy said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

Jason looked toward Trini with a smile. "Trini, you want to play some arcade soccer when we get to the Youth Center?"

"Sure. Just make sure the game isn't filled with dynamite," Trini quipped and laughed.

"If that turns out to be true, then we need to tell Ernie about it," Jason said, coming to his girlfriend's side.

"You should be the one to do it," Trini said, poking him in the chest with his finger.

"Yeah, right," Jason said, smacking her on the shoulder. He ducked when she tried to ruffle his hair. He returned to his full height. "Ha, ha. You were too slow."

"You were just lucky," Trini said, shaking her finger at him. "You won't be next time."

Tommy waved his hands in the air. "All right. That's enough. Kim and I will see you all shortly."

Tommy and Kim walked past everyone and headed into the restrooms. The others started walking down the hallway.

00000

Students poured through the front doors six minutes later. Many boarded the seven buses while others headed for their vehicles. Their lively chatter filled the air. Tommy and Kim managed to get through the crowd. They went toward his van. They talked about his first trip to the Angel Grove Aquarium. The wind picked up somewhat.

"I will never forget my first trip to the aquarium. It was a blast. You, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha introduced me to various animals, including the orcas. The best part of it was the orca show. The orcas did incredible waterworks stunts with her trainers, especially Pearl," he said happily.

"Pearl is always eager to do waterworks with her trainers. The best part about the show is it's both entertaining and educational," she said, clapping twice. "I always learn something new about the orca."

"I read that transient orcas were once thought to be outcasts from their pods since they didn't gather in large groups or were on their own," Tommy commented. "They are capable of hunting the blue whale."

"What's weird is the orcas only eat the tongue and jaws of the whale. After that, they leave the carcass," Kim replied confusingly.

"That whale doesn't go to waste. It provides food for other marine predators, including sharks and gulls," Tommy explained in a calm voice. "On rare occasions, the carcasses wash up on beaches and provide researchers with ample opportunity to study them." He shrugged.

"Wow," Kim said in awe. "I'd like to see an analysis of a whale carcass sometime. I don't think I could stand getting messy from the researchers cutting it to pieces, though."

"Then stand back and watch from a distance. You won't have to worry about that," Tommy instructed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kim said, pointing a finger at him. "Just don't blame me if we get hit."

Tommy waved Kim off, receiving a laugh from her. They came upon his van and let out contented sighs. They were about to go to their respective sides when she noticed something underneath the right windshield wiper. They came to a stop.

"Hey, that's an envelope," Kim said, clearing her throat.

"I hope it doesn't explode in our faces when I open it," Tommy joked with a snicker.

She laughed sarcastically as they went to the passenger's side. "That was so funny that I died laughing."

He smirked. "Hey, you always die laughing at my jokes."

She elbowed him in the arm. He removed the envelope from under the windshield wiper. He examined it carefully before opening it slowly. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it, finding it contained a note. She looked at it.

"'Tommy, don't ignore me. I mean it. Give me a call immediately, so we can talk about our relationship. We are meant for each other. Love, Jenna,'" Tommy whispered and became unnerved. "Oh, damn."

"Oh, great," Kim growled angrily. "First, she came here to wait for us to arrive this morning. Next, she left this note on your van while school was in session. She's batshit crazy. I tell you." She kicked the pavement in frustration.

"No shit. There is no way Jenna could've left this note here while it was raining. It would've been all wet," Tommy said, gazing at her as she turned to him. He refolded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope.

"That means she came and left it here once it stopped raining," Kim suggested.

"In fact, she could be here right now," Tommy said and looked toward the same tree they saw Jenna standing next to along with his fiancée. They didn't see her there. "She's not there, but that doesn't mean she isn't hiding somewhere."

"Let's get in the van before we see her," Kim suggested and breathed heavily.

"Good idea," Tommy agreed. "Come on."

Tommy opened the door. He and Kim took off their backpacks and placed them and their umbrellas in the first backseat. She got in, followed by him. He closed the door with a loud slam. They sat in their respective seats. They fastened their seatbelts. He took deep breaths, calming himself. His trembles stopped completely. They looked at each other.

"Jenna has a lot of nerve showing up at our school twice," he said angrily. He gripped the steering wheel very tightly. "She makes me want to rip this steering wheel off and throw it out of the van." He hit it frustratingly. "I pray to God that your mother managed to get in contact with a company that can install an alarm system in the next few days. Moreover, she won't be happy when she hears about what Jenna did this time."

"No, she won't," she agreed and looked up at the ceiling. She turned back to him. "I hope Jenna doesn't make contact with Ernie before we are able to tell him about her."

"If she does, then we'll just have to accept it," Tommy mumbled bluntly. "I hate to say this, but I wish I hadn't helped her that night. Then we wouldn't be dealing with her right now."

Kim showed sympathy. "I understand how you feel, but you did what anyone would've done if someone was in trouble."

"It's not every day the person you helped turns out to be a crazy ex. Some people who were completely normal all their lives turn insane with no warning," Tommy said, letting out a fearful gulp. "It makes me wonder if something happened to Jenna and made her the way she is."

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. She won't stop what she is doing anytime soon," Kim hissed matter-of-factly and grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

Tommy clenched his teeth. "Unfortunately."

She touched his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. He placed his hand over hers. He squeezed it gently.

"I don't regret becoming engaged to you," Tommy said, determination lining his voice. "I'm marrying you, no matter what."

"I agree with you on both accounts," Kim said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "If you aren't feeling too tired from work and doing your homework, maybe we could have a little sexual intimacy."

He smiled. "Okay."

Kim kissed her fiancé's lips and pressed her forehead against his. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling back to look at each other.

"Let's get home, so we can get Caleb," he suggested and let out a small yawn.

"That's a good idea," she answered. "Then we can stop by Wilkes Market to get those journals."

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim's nose. He watched her settle back into her seat. He gave the envelope to her, and she opened the glove compartment to put it there. She closed the compartment. He looked ahead before giving his neck a scratch. He started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot. The radio played Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You._

Unbeknownst to the duo, Jenna came out from behind a tree next to the one she was under earlier. She observed the van leaving until it was out of sight. She formed a cunning smile on her face. She had arrived thirty minutes before the bell rang and put the note under the wiper. She thought about leaving, but she decided to stick around and see if he would read her note. She watched him do that and ducked behind the tree quickly when they looked her way. She was satisfied. She didn't like that Kim was there, but she couldn't do anything about it. At least she could take comfort in the fact that the young mother saw her.

"Oh, Kimberly. You will lose Tommy and Caleb to me very soon," Jenna said, chuckling sinisterly. "I can feel it. After you have your second child, you will lose it to me as well."

Jenna headed toward the sidewalk. She began thinking of another plan to get Tommy's attention and about other things. She proceeded to go down it once she reached it. She snapped her fingers while singing nonsense.


	30. Arriving, Market, and Caught Red-handed

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just two days to get out. I am on a role here. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It is true that some stalkers will get others involved in helping them gain access to their victims. They will hire private investigators to dig up information on their targets. Information may even include previous addresses and jobs. The investigators may charge a certain fee in order to get them what they want. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 30: Arriving/Market/Caught Red-handed

A northern mockingbird flew in and landed on the Hart residence's living room windowsill. It looked inside to see Caroline sitting on the living room couch. Caleb sat in her lap. She shot a glance at the stroller and baby bag, which sat by the front door. She turned to the TV, where a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ played.

Caroline kissed the top of her grandson's head. She trimmed all the bushes around the house while he took his nap. She got in contact with Iverson Security Alarms about installing an alarm system in the next few days. To her relief, a representative told her they would be able to send someone out on Friday. She scheduled the meeting for nine-thirty in the morning.

A contestant groaned frustratingly when he landed on a Whammy. The Cyndi Lauper Whammy danced across the screen while singing 'I want money! I want money! Cash! Whoo! Whoo!' until she was gone. The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Caleb laughed and hit his hands on his legs. Caroline formed a huge smile on her face.

"You love the Cyndi Lauper Whammy, don't you?" she asked and laid her hand on his stomach. "I like it too. My favorite celebrity Whammy happens to the Michael Jackson one. He danced across the screen. He squealed while doing that. Now, it's time to shoot you off into space."

Caroline grabbed Caleb and pushed him upward. She imitated a rocket's engine. He squealed with great glee. She moved him up and down three times in which it caused him to get louder. She seated him in her lap. He held up his hands as her smile faded. Her face turned quite serious.

"I'm so relieved I found a company who was willing to install an alarm system for the house in the next few days. We can't risk that nutty Jenna breaking in and trying to harm anyone," Caroline whispered fearfully. "It astounds me she wants your father back. She needs to find another man to bother."

She ran her hand over his head three times. He placed his hands over his mouth while cooing softly.

"Mommy and Daddy's friends can't wait to see you at the Youth Center this afternoon," Caroline whispered, sighing contently. "I'm glad a place like that exists. It allows teens to hang out together. When you and your brother or sister are teens, you'll be going there with your friends."

Caroline tickled Caleb's nose, smiling when she heard him babble. The sound of an approaching vehicle caught her attention, and she rose to her feet. She went to the window to see Tommy pulling his van into the driveway. He switched off the engine. He and Kim unbuckled their seatbelts before grabbing their backpacks. They exited the van and made their way toward the front door.

"Look. It's Mommy and Daddy. We should go greet them," Caroline said and approached the door. She unlocked it. She opened it as Tommy and Kim reached it. "Hi there, you two."

"Hey, Mrs. Hart," Tommy answered with a chuckle. "How's the little slugger?"

Caroline smiled. "He's doing great. I changed his diaper fifteen minutes ago, so you won't have to worry about that for a while."

Kim smiled. "Still thinking ahead, Mom."

"I'm not changing that part of me," Caroline said with pride. "Come on in before it clouds over and starts raining." She snickered.

Tommy pulled his hair behind his neck. "Sure, funny woman."

Caroline stepped aside, clearing her throat. Tommy and Kim came in and approached the coffee table. Caroline closed the door and locked it. She went to them as they turned around. They took their backpacks off their backs and set them on the floor.

"So, how was the rest of your school day?" Caroline wondered.

"Other than some students giving me dirty looks in Ms. Applebee's class, it went well," Tommy explained.

"Billy mentioned Josie said that Tommy should be lucky Jenna was pursuing him in Mr. Martinez's class," Kim added.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's crazy anyone would say that."

Tommy scoffed. "You said it. They see it as innocent fun. I wouldn't be surprised if they said I instigated Jenna's pursuit of me."

"Which you didn't. You flat-out rejected her, but she has it in her head that you want her," Caroline hissed fiercely.

"Mom, there's something you should know. We found a note from Jenna on the windshield of Tommy's van after school ended," Kim said.

"You're kidding," Caroline replied, becoming a little nervous.

"I wish we weren't," Tommy said seriously.

Kim grabbed the envelope from her pocket and gave it to her mother. "It was in this envelope. Why don't you read it?"

Caroline took the folded paper out of the envelope. She unfolded it and read the note. She gasped shockingly and turned to her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Who in the heck does that woman think is coming to your school twice in one day?" Caroline yelled somewhat angrily. "She is definitely insane." She refolded the paper and placed it back in the envelope.

"You're telling me," Kim agreed. She saw her mother slip the envelope into her pocket. "Tommy and I looked for her because we thought she might be watching us. We found no sign of her, but that didn't mean she wasn't somewhere."

"She probably left after she put the note on the windshield. We know she didn't come when it was raining because she didn't want it to get wet," Tommy added.

"We're thinking about telling Mr. Kaplan in the morning. We didn't do it then because Tommy will be starting his shift at the Youth Center soon," Kim commented firmly.

"You could tell Mr. Kaplan, but he might think it was someone playing a prank because they thought the whole situation was a joke," Caroline warned.

"We understand that, Mom, but it could get him to hire more security who can keep a close watch for Jenna if she tries to come on school property again," Kim pointed out.

"If Jenna becomes aware of this, she could send someone in her place claiming to be a family friend or relative to try to get to me or take Kyle out of school," Tommy said, his voice showing hints of fear.

"That's a possibility. Stalkers will turn to people who can help them get access to their targets," Caroline answered. "For them, anything goes." She groaned.

"Even if Mr. Kaplan believes it was a prank, he may go on and hire extra security," Kim said hopefully. "He has never been one to risk the safety of the students and the faculty."

"That's true. It's up to you with what you want to do. You are both capable of handling your own problems," Caroline said, holding up her hand.

"Thanks," Kim replied.

Caroline nodded at the couple. Caleb curled his hand into a fist and put in his mouth. He chewed on it for a second before taking it out.

"Before I forget, I managed to get in contact with Iverson Security Alarms. They are sending someone here on Friday to install the alarm system," Caroline announced.

"Great," Kim said with a relieved sigh. "Jenna won't be able to break into the house once it's in place. Of course, it doesn't mean that she won't try to find a way to get in."

"That goes back to what I said about her sending someone to try to get to me," Tommy commented, slipping his hands inside his pockets and turning to her.

"I see what you're saying, Tommy," Kim said, looking at him. "All of us will be extra careful."

Tommy pressed a kiss to Kim's forehead. He put his arms around her to give her a hug. He released his hold on her. They turned to Caroline and Caleb. They saw the baby chewing on his fist.

"That's it, Caleb," Tommy encouraged. "Chew your little fist off."

"He needs to chew your fingers off next," Kim quipped while eyeing him.

Tommy looked at her. "He will chew your fingers off before he does that to mine."

"Yeah, right," Kim said, flicking his chin. They looked at Caroline, who patted Caleb's back.

"If you want to know what toys I put in the baby bag, among them are the key ring and lizard," Caroline said, licking her lips.

"All right," Tommy said. "So, what are you cooking for dinner tonight?"

Caroline exhaled. "Well, I'm doing leftover roast beef, mashed potatoes, lima beans, and peas. Like always, I will fix you a plate and put it in the microwave."

"Thanks," Tommy said, smiling. "I have homework to do after dinner, but it's only a very small amount."

"I've decided to wait until later to do mine. It's the same size as his," Kim added.

"Okay," Caroline commented with a soft sigh. She looked at Caleb for a second before turning back to his parents. "I'm sure you guys are looking forward to the next teen parent group meeting."

Kim nodded. "Yes, we are. Ms. Marson told us two new group members would be joining us next time at the last meeting. We can't wait to meet them."

"We are grateful for that support group. It's helped us to see we aren't alone," Tommy said.

"I'm proud of both of you for taking on such a huge responsibility at your age," Caroline said happily. "You have done an incredible job of raising your son so far. I am confident you can take on your second child."

Tommy and Kim couldn't help but smile. She gazed at her watch, letting out a long whistle. She looked at her mother.

"I hate to have to cut our talk short, Mom, but it won't be much longer before Tommy starts his shift at the Youth Center. We need to get there," Kim said in regretfulness.

"I understand," Caroline answered with a slow nod.

"We're going to take our backpacks upstairs," Tommy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "We'll return in a jiffy."

Tommy and Kim picked up their backpacks and went upstairs. They returned a minute later. Caroline handed her grandson to Tommy.

"Bye, slugger. Grandma will see you soon," Caroline said and waved at the baby. Caleb gazed at her before putting his hand over his mouth.

"Say 'Bye, Grandma.' Come on. Say it," Tommy said, eyeing his son. Caleb babbled, causing him to laugh. "That definitely qualifies as talking."

"We'll see you later, Mom," Kim added, winking at Caroline. "Be cautious of the doorbell ringing."

"I will," Caroline replied.

Tommy and Kim walked to the front door. She unlocked it and opened it. She grabbed the stroller and took it outside. He picked up the bag. He followed her close behind. Caroline headed to the doorway. She observed the couple stopping in the driveway. Tommy gave the bag to Kim. He set Caleb in the stroller and buckled him in. The baby cooed softly.

Kim put the bag over the handle and tightened her ponytail. She pushed Caleb toward the sidewalk. Tommy walked alongside her. They started to go down it once they reached it. They waved to Caroline. She responded with a wave of her own. They looked ahead after they put their arms down.

"The others will be so thrilled to see Caleb," Kim squealed with glee.

"The gang is lucky none of them have to be on diaper duty," Tommy said.

"I was serious when I said the next person who said they had dibs on Caleb would be on diaper duty," Kim responded, stopping at the stop sign along with him.

"That stopped the girls' arguing rather quickly," Tommy commented. They observed two cars passing them in opposite directions. They looked at each other. "At least changing stations are in the bathrooms."

"No one wants to smell a baby's stinky diaper in the middle of a crowded room," Kim said, grimacing quite a bit.

"I can't count the number of times that we nearly fainted because Caleb's diaper stunk so badly," Tommy said, giving a shrug.

"You have nearly fainted from the stinky diapers more than I have," Kim said, flicking his nose.

"That's what you think," Tommy whispered, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you're the queen of fainting in our group."

She slapped him on the shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips. They rubbed noses before touching foreheads.

"I love you so much," Tommy said lovingly.

"I love you too," Kim replied with just as much love.

The lovebirds kissed again and pulled away. They looked ahead and walked across the street. They increased their stride somewhat as they reached the sidewalk. Tommy trembled a little bit.

"I hope Ernie believes us when we tell him about Jenna," Tommy whispered in some uncertainty.

"I do too, Tommy. He's done so much for us," Kim said and sighed softly. "He gave you a job when you needed it. He alerted you when I went into labor. He babysat Caleb several times. He made you assistant manager."

He sniffled. "We are grateful to him for all he's done. If he doesn't believe us, then we'll just accept it."

"It pisses me off so much someone found out about your situation and spread it all over school. They had no right doing that," Kim growled irritatingly. "Once we know who the culprit is, they will be hearing from me."

"They will be hearing from me as well as the rest of the gang," Tommy hissed in anger. He turned to her, as did she to him. "I can't help but wonder how Bulk and Skull will react once they know about my situation." He cringed badly.

"I don't want to know," Kim admitted.

"Nothing will ever pull me away from you," Tommy declared.

She gave him a loving look. "Nothing will ever pull me away from you either."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. They shifted their attention to the sidewalk. They upped their pace as two joggers passed them on either side.

00000

At Wilkes Market twelve minutes later, an employee was mopping the floor in the food section. A yellow sign saying 'Caution. Wet Floor' was next to the mop bucket. Parker was mouthing the lyrics to Madonna's _Like a Prayer._ He heard footsteps approaching. He saw a middle-aged woman approaching with a sprite in her hand. She set it down as he cleared his throat. He picked it up and typed in the price.

"That will be one dollar and thirty-five cents," Parker said, putting the sprite down.

"Okay," the woman answered and grabbed her wallet from her purse. She opened it to get two one-dollar bills. She gave them to him. He typed in the amount and got her change.

"Sixty-five cents is your change," Parker said as he handed her change to her.

"Thank you," the woman said and put it in her wallet. She closed her wallet before returning it to her purse. She picked up the sprite and winked at him. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Parker commented, waving as he smiled widely. He observed her leaving as Louis joined him. He stretched his arms above his head. He put them at his sides. "That is a beautiful lady."

"I hope you're not developing eyes for that lady, Dad," Louis said, nudging his father in the arm with his elbow. "She looks to be a bit out of your league. It's likely she has a boyfriend too."

"Of course not. I have eyes only for your mother. The bright side there is no shortage of gorgeous ladies of all ages living in and passing through this city," Parker pointed out.

"You're right about that," Louis agreed.

The duo looked toward the door to see two teen boys walk past it. They turned to each other.

"The unfortunate thing is the prettier a lady is, the more likely she has mental issues," Louis mutter, his body turning tense.

"I don't want to encounter a crazy lady, but you never know," Parker said, giving a shrug.

"Some crazy women become infatuated with well-to-do men, whether they are single or married," Louis said seriously. "In fact, they may get it in their heads the men are in love with them."

"That's a condition called erotomania. The patient has a profound belief a person of higher status is in love with them. It can be a famous figure or a complete stranger," Parker explained.

"Diane Schaffer is the perfect example of an erotomaniac. _Vanity Fair_ ran an article about her case. It's called 'Erotomania: The Haunting of Dr. Brennan.' I remember you telling me about it," Louis said and rubbed his nose. He repeated his action with his arm.

Peter laughed softly. "I do too."

"Diane stalked and harassed world-renowned oncologist Dr. Murray Brennan from 1982 to 1990," Louis commented and coughed twice. "She believed he was in love with her. She had to know where he was at all times. She needed to know details about his personal life, including the names of his wife and children. She showed up everywhere he went." He expressed some anger.

"When she was finally arrested and put on trial, she shared vivid details about her 'affair' with him. She sounded like a woman who was in love. In reality, there was no relationship. The jury convicted her of stalking and harassment. She was sentenced to two years in prison," Parker said thoughtfully. "I wonder what happened to her after she was released from prison."

"I don't know, but I have no doubt her victim is glad she is out of his life," Louis whispered in relief. "It was never known why she made him her target, but she was diagnosed with erotomania during her trial."

"I wonder if a movie inspired by this case will ever be made," Parker said curiously.

"I don't know, Dad," Louis said, suppressing a yawn. "Anyway, let's forget about that crazy lady. Let's do some singing."

"I like the sound of that," Parker said eagerly.

Louis smiled. "Great."

The duo started singing Phil Collins's _In Too Deep_ off-key. They hit their hands on the counter. They moved them apart and back together three times. Neither of them noticed Tommy and Kim coming in. Caleb had his hands over his mouth. He babbled softly.

The young parents stopped before the front shelves. Tommy picked up two red journals that contained flying dragons on the front. He handed one to Kim, who examined the cover. She nodded in approval. They looked toward Parker and Louis, who were still singing. The duo turned around and shook their butts.

"Those two won't be winning a singing contest anytime soon," Kim joked.

"Maybe they won't, but at least they are better singers than Veronica is," Tommy replied.

She scoffed irritatingly. "It's so irritating to hear her sing. Why do I get this feeling she will try out for a singing competition someday?" She stuck her finger down her throat and made gagging sounds.

"I can see her being ugly to the judges after she was rejected. It's likely she'd flip them off too," Tommy said.

"What Veronica needs are a bunch of middle fingers to her face and some of them stuck up her butt," Kim growled bluntly and put her hand on the handle.

"How about she gets a bunch of kicks to her butt after she receives both?" Tommy suggested.

"I'd love to see that. I want to be one of those people who flips her off and kicks her in the butt," Kim whispered, forming a fist and punching it into her hand.

He smirked. "I'd pay big money to watch that."

Kim kissed Tommy on the cheek and gave him the journal. She pushed Caleb toward the register with him right behind her. They stopped before it. Parker and Louis turned around, their singing ceasing. They smiled at the young parents.

"Well, here are our favorite young parents and their baby," Parker greeted happily.

"Hey, Mr. Wilkes, Louis," Tommy responded warmly. "How are you two doing this afternoon?"

"We're doing great. What about you two?" Parker asked in curiosity.

Kim snorted softly as Tommy laid the journals on the counter. "The same. We're on our way to the Youth Center for Tommy's shift. We wanted to stop by and get these journals."

"I see. I guess you two decided you wanted to write down your thoughts," Louis responded, raising his eyebrows.

Tommy pressed his lips together. "You could say that."

Parker and Louis turned their attention to Caleb. They made kissing sounds, getting his attention. They waved at him while babbling in a soft manner. He smiled at them. They looked at Tommy and Kim.

"He is so handsome. He looks so much like Tommy," Louis said, holding up a finger. "If you and Kim have a daughter, I hope she will look just like her mother and be as beautiful as she is."

"Thank you, Louis," Kim responded.

"If you weren't engaged to Tommy and had two children with him, we'd make a hot couple," Louis cooed and made kissing sounds. He laughed when she blushed as red as a cherry.

"If you don't stop flirting with my fiancée, Louis, I'll tie a knot in your tongue," Tommy warned playfully.

"Ooh. That really scares me!" Louis taunted and acted as if he were shaking in fear. The redness left Kim's face.

"On top of that, an eighteen-year-old girl usually doesn't go for a twenty-three-year-old guy like you," Parker added with much smugness as he turned to his son, who looked at him.

"Many young women won't go for a forty-nine-year-old guy like you," Louis retorted and punched him in the arm. He got a slap to the back of his head from him. He retaliated by pulling him into a headlock to give him a noogie. Tommy and Kim laughed.

"Come on, Louis! Rub his hair out!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed.

Parker freed himself from Louis's grasp and rose to his full height. He knocked on his head. They smoothed their green t-shirts out with their hands. Tommy and Kim ceased their laughter and cleared their throats. Parker typed in the price.

"That will be six dollars and fifty cents," Parker announced.

"Okay," Tommy said, getting his wallet from his pocket. He opened it to pull out a five-dollar and two one-dollar bills. He handed them to Parker, who typed in the amount and grabbed his change.

"Fifty cents is your change," Parker said, handing him his change. Louis grabbed a sack and placed the journals inside.

"Thanks," Tommy said as Louis gave him the sack. He became serious. "I need to tell you about the real reason why we got these journals."

Louis showed confusion, as did Parker. "What do you mean?"

Tommy breathed deeply. He hoped the duo wouldn't freak out. "I don't know how to tell you this, but my ex-girlfriend, Jenna Leary, has been stalking me."

Parker and Louis gasped in shock. They opened and closed their mouths, unable to get words to form. Kim slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She licked her lips.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe Tommy. Jenna is stalking him," Kim said honestly. "She moved to Los Angeles two years ago and is attending Angel Grove University as a freshman."

"Oh, we believe him," Parker responded.

"We got the journals to document every incident you have with her," Kim commented and gave the sack three pats. "Jenna is one nutty woman. She thinks Tommy wants to get back together with her."

Louis scoffed. "Oh, come on. I've seen you two. You can't keep away from each other."

Parker showed curiosity. "May we ask how this all started?"

Tommy was about to open his mouth when laughter came out of nowhere. He and Kim looked over their shoulders to see Veronica walk in. Veronica was talking to her mother, Lila, on her cellphone. She stopped in front of the entrance.

"Thanks to me, all of Angel Grove High knows about Tommy's so-called stalking situation with Jenna. I'll never forget how much fun it was listening to him and Kimberly talk to their friends and Mr. Kaplan about it. He's lying. Jenna isn't stalking him. He should be thankful his ex-girlfriend is interested in him again. Perhaps Jenna will be Caleb's new mother," Veronica said and laughed raucously.

Tommy and Kim looked toward Parker and Louis as the snob became quiet and resumed talking to her mother. They were angry that Veronica had been the one to learn about the young father's situation and spread it around school. Kim pushed Caleb over to her. Tommy walked alongside his fiancée. Veronica hung up and slipped the cellphone inside her purse.

"Veronica, you little bitch!" Kim said angrily.

"How dare you spread my situation around school!" Tommy growled.

Veronica looked at the couple with a smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't the young parents in the marketplace."

Kim clenched her teeth. "You had no right to do what you did. You caused grief for Tommy."

"You had the gall to say I should be grateful Jenna is interested in me again! I will never be grateful for a stalker!" Tommy hissed, his hand balling into a fist.

"You should be. You're lying about being stalked. That doesn't happen to men," Veronica sneered, crossing her arms.

"That is a bunch of crap, young lady," Parker said, walking out from behind the counter along with Louis. They joined Tommy's side. "Men can be victims of stalking."

"It happens more often than the public knows," Louis added.

"Jenna has been stalking me since Friday night. I've had one incident of unwanted contact, five phone calls to my house, two notes, and a package of chocolates given to me. I didn't ask for any of that," Tommy retorted defiantly.

"That woman is crazy," Kim said bluntly.

"Give me a break," Veronica replied with a roll of her eyes. "Jenna just wants to make contact with you, Tommy. You should answer her." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

Tommy shook his head rapidly. "It's not happening, not now, not ever. I love Kim, and she loves me. She is the only woman for me."

"We're getting married, whether anyone likes it or not," Kim commented, giving a sharp nod.

"On the other hand, we don't see a husband in your future," Louis added fiercely.

Veronica mouthed the young man's sentence mockingly. She uncrossed her arms and dug the heel of her white tennis shoe into the floor.

"I don't see a wife in your future, Louis. You look too much like a nerd," Veronica commented.

"At least Louis is respectful toward other people. You treat people like trash, especially when they aren't rich," Kim responded, scoffing loudly.

"We won't be surprised if you end up pregnant one of these days due to the number of unprotected sexual encounters you've had," Tommy said, seriousness showing in his voice.

"I hope I do have a baby. If the father bolts, who cares? It won't need one. I will raise it to be independent," Veronica leered.

Parker narrowed his eyes at her. "A child needs to have a father-figure in its life. It is well known that girls raised by single mothers are more likely to have issues with men."

Louis nodded sharply. "Boys are more likely to end up in jail when they are raised by single mothers."

"Neither scenario will happen to my kids," Veronica declared as she turned her nose upward. "As for Tommy and Kimberly, they might as well drop out of school and start working at McDonald's. They'll flip hamburgers for the rest of their lives." She chuckled maliciously. "Moreover, he'll dump her once he's had it with her brats. The only way she will be able to make ends meet is to go on welfare."

"None of what you said will happen to us. We are determined to finish high school. My job will become full-time. Kim will finish her novel and get a book deal," Tommy said determinedly.

"We will have a happy marriage with more children in the future," Kim said with a loud hiss.

Tommy pointed his finger at Veronica. "On the other hand, I can see you dumping your kids on your parents, so you can go out and have fun."

"A woman should have fun, even if she is a mother," Veronica replied, smirking widely. "I deserve fun. Now, I need to go. I'm thirsty for a drink."

Veronica walked toward the soft drinks. The employee put his mop in her path. She tripped over it, landing on her stomach. He showed guilt as she got to her knees.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the employee apologized and tried to help Veronica, but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" Veronica shouted rudely. She heard hysterical laughter and glared over her shoulder at Tommy, Kim, Parker, and Louis. "It's not funny!"

"Maybe it isn't funny to you, but it is to us," Kim responded.

"You just had a huge dose of karma delivered to you," Tommy said with much bluntness. "You will keep getting that as long as you keep treating people like trash."

"That's right!" Parker agreed.

"Oh, go fuck yourselves!" Veronica hissed in anger.

The quartet watched the snob get to her feet. She walked off, avoiding the wet spot by going around it. They looked at each other.

"Veronica needs to be on a game show," Tommy suggested, uncurling his fist and cupping his chin in his hand. "She'd suffer the ultimate humiliation by losing in front of millions of people."

"I agree," Parker commented.

"I do too," Louis added eagerly.

"Don't forget me," Kim said, raising her hand. She placed it back on the bar. "I hate to say, but Tommy, Caleb, and I have to go. The others are waiting for us at the Youth Center." She expressed regret.

"All right. It was nice seeing you three," Parker answered, giving the young family a thumbs-up. "We hope you resolve your situation with Jenna soon. You and Kim better watch your backs."

"We will, Mr. Wilkes," Tommy said, winking at the owner and his son. "See you soon."

Tommy walked out of the building. Kim followed him close behind with Caleb. Parker and Louis returned to behind the counter. They proceeded to hit their hands on it.


	31. If Anything At All

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over three hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Tasha Hill for being the three hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, black-ladyToronado-power, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it, Anyway, this chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, and Rocky/Kat. It is possible Jason and Trini will have their first smutty scene within the next few chapters. I feel it's time to feature another couple besides Tommy and Kim in such a scene. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 31: If Anything At All

Tommy, Kim, and Caleb reached the Youth Center's front entrance within four minutes. They stopped at a wooden bench a short distance from it. She parked the stroller next to it. They sat down with light grunts. A teen girl passed them. She gazed at them, shooting them a dirty look. She turned away as she went inside while snapping her fingers. They looked at each other.

"I can't help but wonder if that girl thinks I am lying about my situation," Tommy whispered and placed his sack beside him.

"Most likely," Kim answered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Those people who don't believe you are being stalked are idiots. Men are just as likely to be victims as women are."

"Men are just as likely to be victims of domestic violence as women are," Tommy added seriously. "They hardly ever get any help. They are reluctant to report it because they think people will call them wimps and tell them to take it like a man."

"No one deserves to be beat up," Kim said matter-of-factly. "They don't deserve to be put down either. Sometimes, no reason is given for physical and emotional bullying other than the abuser enjoys inflicting both."

"It's sickening," he muttered, making a disgusted face and speaking very soft gibberish.

"That's right," she commented. "Of all people, Veronica had to be the one to spread your stalking situation around our school." She kicked the pavement in frustration. She balled her hand into a fist and punched it into her hand. "I really wanted to punch her out back there."

"I can't say I'm surprised. She _is_ well-known for spreading rumors around," Tommy admitted.

"That's true," Kim agreed and scoffed. "She actually thinks Jenna will be Caleb's new mother." They looked at their son, who had one hand over his mouth and the other on his leg. "How could Jenna become his new mother when he doesn't even like her?"

"You got that right, Beautiful," Tommy said, standing up. He unbuckled Caleb and picked him up. He sat down to seat him in his lap. "It's times like this you find out who is really on your side."

Kim nodded in agreement. She touched the baby's cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She laid her hand in her lap.

"At least it was funny watching Veronica get another dose of karma delivered to her, Handsome," Kim said cheerfully.

"It sure was," Tommy replied, laughing softly. He looked down at Caleb. "Isn't that right?" His son gurgled softly, making him smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Everyone is right when they say that he looks so much like you," Kim said as her fiancé shifted his attention back to her. "I can see it big time."

"I can too. He has some of you in the form of your eyes," Tommy pointed out.

"I know," Kim responded. "You have the right to blame me if our next baby looks like me." She touched her stomach and smiled widely.

"You have the right to blame me if that baby has my eyes," Tommy said, snickering under his breath. He placed his hand over hers. "It'll be great becoming parents a second time."

She giggled. "Yep."

He gave her a teasing smile. "How about you add two more yeps, so you can be Ducky?"

She slapped his arm, receiving a laugh from him. They pulled their hands away from her stomach. They turned to see two teen boys pass. They saw them give sympathetic looks as they went inside. They glanced at each other.

"Those two boys probably believe I am being stalked," he suggested, giving a shrug.

"Most likely," she said and let out a small yawn. "The others won't be surprised when we tell them that Veronica found out about the stalking and spread it around school."

Tommy became thoughtful. "I know what would be the ultimate humiliation for Veronica."

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

"It's her father's car business going kaput, leaving her no choice but to wear cheap clothes and fake jewelry. She'd also have to go to a very cheap college," Tommy explained.

Kim pointed her finger in the shape of a gun at him. "That _is_ the ultimate humiliation for rich snobs like her."

"Don't point that finger at me. It might go off," Tommy joked.

"Okay," Kim said and pointed her finger upward. She imitated a gunshot. "How's that?" She placed her hand in her lap.

"That's good," Tommy commented.

"I remember some _Flintstones_ episodes featuring robbers," Kim said, clearing her throat. "They would put their fingers in their pockets and point them in the shape of guns at their targets. It was a great scare tactic." She broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"It was funny too. The victims weren't sure if the robbers actually had guns. Of course, the guns would look like they were from the Stone Age. Everything did. They contained animals in them. Either that or the animals were the equipment," Tommy pointed out.

She grew quiet and nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm."

"Imagine a camera that is really a bird carving a picture into stone," Tommy said, kissing the top of Caleb's head. "The crane is actually a Brontosaurus lifting things with its mouth with a pulley. The shower is a wooly mammoth spraying water on someone."

"The can opener is a lizard cutting open a can with its teeth. The vacuum cleaner is an elephant using its trunk to pick up dirt. The disposal is a pig living under the sink and eating leftovers," Kim added.

"The lawn mower is a lobster using its pinchers to cut grass. The tap is an elephant's trunk," Tommy answered, a smile crossing his face.

"That show broke the fourth wall multiple times. The animals would look at the camera and shrug. Then they'd say, 'It's a living.' There were variants of that line. Mel Blanc provided their gag lines. He was known as 'The Man of a Thousand Voices.' That's a damn cool name," Kim said, laughing delightfully.

"It's no wonder he had that name. He voiced so many different animated characters," Tommy whispered, his face filled with awe. "I wish he could've lived longer." He frowned.

"I do too, but at least we have old cartoons to watch," Kim responded with much warmth.

He chuckled. "We will allow our children to watch them. I hope they don't hit us with their plastic hammers because they saw Sylvester try to do that to Tweety."

Kim punched Tommy in the arm. She looked at her watch for a second before returning her attention to him.

"Are you ready to go to work in twenty-eight minutes?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," Tommy answered very eagerly. He rubbed Caleb's stomach. "Are you ready to see your aunts and uncles, little man?" The baby squealed gleefully. "Okay. Let's do it."

She giggled. "You're carrying the baby."

He winked at her and grabbed the sack. He placed it in the stroller. "You can push the stroller with the sack in it. Come on, Caleb. Let's go inside."

Tommy and Kim rose to their feet with light grunts as Caleb clapped twice. She went over to the stroller to push it. They went inside while speaking gibberish.

00000

The main room bristled with much activity. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya sat at two tables pushed together close to the Juice Bar. The first four were at the first table. The last five were at the second one. They were talking about which parent's personality that Pearl's calf might take on.

"I believe Pearl's calf will take on her playfulness. She has always been one for interacting with guests. Though she is pregnant, she still does it," Jason said, patting the table.

"I believe the calf will take on Jonas's laid-back nature. He'd rather hang at the surface and sleep than play with guests. That's not to say he won't play with a toy he is given," Zack commented.

"One cool thing about Jonas is he will roll on his side and blow bubbles. He loves how they feel against his skin," Kat said in amazement.

"How about you and I blow some bubbles?" Rocky said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Nah," Kat replied, gazing at her boyfriend. "I don't want to float away in one. That is if you blow a bubble big enough to put me in it."

Rocky let out a mock-annoyed scoff. "Spoilsport."

"I heard that," Kat retorted playfully and smacked his shoulder.

"Sure, you did," Rocky said sarcastically.

Kat poked him in the chest with her finger. "Yes, I did."

Rocky stuck his tongue out at Kat, who smacked him upside the head in retaliation. He pulled it back into his mouth. They smiled at each other. Laughter caught their attention, and they looked at Jason and Trini.

"I swear, you two mess around more than any of the other couples in this group do," Jason said, cupping his chin in one hand and laying the other on the table.

"Tell me about it," Trini agreed and took his hand into hers.

"I believe that honor goes to Adam and Aisha," Rocky said, jerking his thumb in the direction of that couple.

"No way," Adam responded, shaking his head rapidly. "That goes to Jason and Trini." He spoke gibberish.

"It does," Aisha agreed.

"I don't think so," Billy said, crossing his arms. "The couple who has the honor of messing around the most in this group is Tommy and Kim."

"We heard that, Billy!" a male voice yelled.

The entire group looked toward Tommy and Kim coming their way. Caleb had his hand over his mouth. She parked the stroller next to the first table. He came to her side.

"It's about time you three got here," Tanya said in mock annoyance.

"What happened? Did Tommy forget something again?" Zack teased and snickered to himself.

"No, Zack," Tommy answered and blew a raspberry.

"Great," Zack said, happiness radiating from his face. He clapped three times before putting his hands behind his head. "I bet you're ready to go to work, Tommy."

"I am, yet I am willing to wait twenty-six minutes because that's how long I have before my shift starts," Tommy answered.

"Then you can hang out with us until then," Billy suggested, warmth echoing from his voice.

"I hope Jason doesn't throw me over the railing if I tell a bad joke about him," Tommy quipped with a snicker.

"I'll do more than that, bro," Jason said in a playful manner.

Kim took Caleb from Tommy. They were about to go over and sit beside Jason when Ernie walked up to the group with a tray containing three blueberry smoothies, which had straws in them. Ernie stopped next to the second table.

"Here are your smoothies, Billy, Zack, Tanya," Ernie said, placing each smoothie in front of its owner.

"Thanks, Ernie," Tanya said, winking at him. She and the young men sipped their smoothies. They nodded in approval. "It's great."

"Oh, yeah," Zack agreed.

"Affirmative," Billy added with cheerfulness.

"Great," Ernie answered happily and looked toward Tommy, Kim, and Caleb. "Hey, Tommy, Kim, Caleb. How are you three doing?"

"We're fine, Ernie," Tommy said and licked his lips. "I'm ready to go to work once my shift starts."

"I'm going to take this tray back to the kitchen," Ernie said, gesturing toward the Juice Bar. "After that, there is something I need to give you."

Ernie went to the kitchen. He returned one minute later and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to Tommy.

"Jenna called from a pay phone just before your friends got here. She asked me to give you this message to call her cellphone. Her number is 555-4009. She said she'd be in class, but she'd call here after she got your message," Ernie explained. He heard shocked gasps from the entire group. He became confused. "What? What's going on?"

"Jenna is bad news, Ernie," Tanya replied seriously.

"She is also crazy," Kat added.

Ernie's confusion increased. "What are you talking about?"

Tommy sighed. He hoped his friend would believe him. "I don't know how to say this, but Jenna has been stalking me."

Ernie gasped shockingly. He tried to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth. Tommy felt his body shake somewhat.

"I know it sounds crazy, Ernie, but it's true. Jenna is stalking me. She's been doing it since last Friday," Tommy insisted.

"Oh, I believe it," Ernie answered honestly. "It's not every day you hear a man is a victim of stalking. In many cases, it's another man doing the stalking. That's not to say women can't stalk men."

"Thank you," Tommy whispered, his voice showing great relief. "I've had one incident of unwanted contact, five phone calls to my and Kim's house, two notes, and a package of chocolates given to me since it started."

Jason felt his jaw drop. "Another note?"

"Yep," Kim replied, curling her hand into a fist underneath Caleb. "Jenna left a note on the van's windshield. It told Tommy not to ignore her. It demanded that he call her immediately, so they could talk about their relationship. Tommy and I looked around for her, but we didn't see her. That's not to say she wasn't on school grounds."

Kat growled angrily and hit the table frustratingly. "What an insane bitch."

"I agree," Ernie said, grabbing a fistful of hair. "You and Kim had better be taking precautions."

"Oh, you bet we are. We told Mr. Kaplan about the situation. Mrs. Hart told Mr. Merkel. She contacted a company that can install an alarm system on Friday. She trimmed all the bushes around the house. She is in the process of letting the neighbors know. Our parents will shred every bill they have. We plan to get our numbers changed and go to the police in the future," Tommy responded.

"We plan to tell our parents, so they can tell the neighbors. We will tell them to trim the bushes around our homes and change our numbers in case Jenna gets a hold of them and our addresses. I will pick Tommy up from work starting tonight. Trini will come with me," Jason said.

"That's good," Ernie commented. "I hope no one at school found out and spread it around."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes. They didn't want to tell everyone who did the deed. They decided it wasn't worth keeping quiet. They returned their attention to the others.

"Unfortunately, Veronica did find out and spread it around school. Mr. Wilkes, Louis, Kim, and I overheard her bragging about it when she came into Wilkes Market. She claimed I was lying about being stalked. It made us so mad," Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"She got a huge dose of karma in the form of tripping over a mop handle," Kim added bluntly.

"Good," Ernie said with pride. "Karma will continue hitting her if she keeps acting mean." He smirked. "How about someone put a foot up her ass?"

"How about I volunteer to be the one to do that?" Jason said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trini eyed him. "I hope you will let the others do the same."

Jason planted a kiss to her temple. He rubbed it very gingerly. "I will."

"Tommy and I got journals, so we can document every encounter we have with Jenna. We will keep every piece of evidence that proves her stalking," Kim said, clicking her tongue twice.

"Good for you," Ernie whispered. He held up his hand when Tommy opened his mouth. "Before you say anything, I won't let Jenna talk to you if she calls again. I'll just tell her that you are busy."

"Thanks, Ernie," Tommy commented gratefully. "You don't know how much this means to us. We're scared of what Jenna might do." He placed his arm around Kim's waist.

"I understand. You can't let that keep you from living your life," Ernie pointed out calmly yet firmly. "Anyway, I need to get back to work."

Tommy nodded at him. "Okay."

The entire group observed Ernie walking off. The young parents went next to Jason to seat themselves. Kim sat Caleb in her lap and bounced him a little bit. They proceeded to talk about tomorrow's classes.


	32. Crazy Calling and Unexpected Revelation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. The next smutty scene involving Tommy and Kim will take place in the chapter after the next one. Then the first smutty scene involving Jason and Trini will occur in the chapter after that one. It is true that a stalking situation can become quite stressful for the victim or victims. Since Kim is nearly four months pregnant, too much stress is bad for her unborn baby. It can get to the point that it causes a miscarriage or preterm labor. It is possible she will suffer a health scare at some point due to the stress of Jenna's stalking. How far along she will be remains to be seen. I am working on a new Tommy/Kim fic called "Outside Love." It is AU with no Ranger powers and involves Tommy and Kim having a passionate affair behind his controlling and possessive wife's back. One chapter has been posted. I'd love for you to check it out and tell me what you thought of it. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 32: Crazy Calling/Unexpected Revelation

The Youth Center was less crowded more than an hour later. A teen boy sitting at the table in front of the Juice Bar told Tommy what he wanted. He wrote it down and headed for the kitchen. Kat and Tanya listened to Jason talk about two bottlenose dolphins named Butch and Daisy splashing Bulk and Skull when they tried to feed them fish at the Angel Grove Aquarium's dolphin petting pool a month before Tommy moved to town. Rocky had Caleb in his lap. Billy, Zack, and Tanya had finished their smoothies. Ernie had taken the cups to the back.

"Bulk and Skull showed Butch and Daisy the fish, but they disappeared underwater. The dolphins leapt out of the water in the middle of the pool. They turned on their sides and hit it with huge splashes. Bulk and Skull were drenched from head to toe. Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and I laughed our asses off," Jason said, snickering.

"I wish I could've seen that. I would've been laughing my ass off too," Tanya said, smiling.

"I would've too," Kat agreed. "It makes me wonder if those two ever teased dolphins." She shrugged. "All of us in our group have seen visitors do that several times."

Adam scratched the back of his neck. "None of us have ever actually seen the bullies do that, but I can tell you one thing. Dolphins can sense obnoxiousness from humans."

"Many visitors know teasing dolphins is wrong. They just don't care. They think the rules are made for everyone else but them," Trini said, hints of anger lining her voice.

"Karma usually hits those jerks in the form of dolphins biting them," Kim said seriously. "I don't have any sympathy for them."

Aisha scoffed. "Some filed lawsuits against the aquarium for negligence, but they got thrown out because it was able to prove they teased the dolphins."

"The idiots were banned for life from the aquarium," Jason said bluntly.

Trini clapped. "It serves them right for teasing the dolphins and filing frivolous lawsuits against the aquarium."

Jason put his arm around Trini's shoulder and kissed her temple. She brought her hand up to his. She felt him rock her from side to side.

"Let's forget about people teasing animals," Kat suggested. "Let's talk about baseball."

"That's a good idea, Kat," Rocky said eagerly. "It's pretty cool a baseball can go up to one hundred miles per hour when the pitcher throws it. It hits the catcher's glove pretty hard."

"That's true, but the glove is made of very thick material that protects the catcher's hand. You don't want to be hit by a baseball thrown at very high speed," Billy said.

"That would leave a huge bruise," Tanya commented, wincing loudly.

"Or a black eye if it hit you there," Zack added.

"I recall reading a story about a ballplayer who got hit in between the eyes by a baseball. He went blind as a result," Jason said, touching the area between his eyes.

"Oh, my," Trini mumbled and cringed badly as her boyfriend stopped rocking her.

"Mm-hmm," Jason replied while nodding. He looked at her. "He had to relearn everything, including reading and writing. He was able to overcome his blindness eventually."

"That's great," Billy said, a small smile crossing his lips.

"At least the heads of ballplayers are protected by the helmets they wear. Imagine what kind of damage their brains could suffer if they didn't wear them and got hit by baseballs," Zack added.

"It's likely it'd be really bad," Adam said, swallowing hard.

"They'd probably be reduced to a vegetative state," Aisha muttered.

"Their loved ones would be pondering with whether or not to keep them alive," Billy said in seriousness.

"That's something no one should have to face in their lifetime," Kat whispered, straightening the hem of her long-sleeved blue shirt.

Just then, Tommy approached Kim with a banana smoothie that had a straw in it. He laid it in front of her. She gazed up at him, a big smile forming on her face.

"Thanks for bringing me my smoothie, Tommy," Kim said sweetly.

"You're welcome," Tommy replied and kissed her forehead. "I would've gotten to you sooner if that boy hadn't asked me for a sprite." He gestured toward the boy he had taken his order from a few minutes ago sipping his sprite.

"I don't mind," Kim said as she looked toward him along with her friends. She returned her attention to the smoothie. "This looks very good."

Tommy touched her shoulder. "Banana smoothies are so simple to make. You just chop up a banana and blend it with ice and milk."

Kim sipped the smoothie and nodded in approval. "Talk about good. I remember when I craved fries and a vanilla milkshake during the last month of my first pregnancy. I dipped my fries in it. That food combo tasted really good."

"It did look tasty. I dipped a fry in your milkshake and ate it. I was amazed at how great it tasted," Aisha said, giggling to herself.

Adam looked at her. "I hope you don't eat too many milkshake-covered fries when you are pregnant with our baby."

Aisha turned to him. "I will if I'm craving it. If you try to stop me, I will punch your nose off." She balled her hand into a fist.

"Do it. I dare you," Adam threatened playfully and kissed her cheek. They looked at the others.

"I've never understood childbirth. Some women have very long labors while others have short ones. Some experience great pain while others have little to none at all," Jason commented.

"Some couples accept they can't have children after trying for years. Then they find out they are expecting a baby," Jason said, chuckling quietly.

"Nature works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" Zack asked, holding up his hands.

Jason winked at his friend. "It sure does."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Caleb began fussing, but Rocky calmed him down by bouncing him in his lap. Ernie picked it up on the second ring as the entire gang looked toward him.

"Hello?" Ernie asked.

 _"Hi, Ernie. It's Jenna,"_ Jenna answered.

"Jenna, hi," Ernie said and turned to his friends. He heard them gasp softly. "I'll handle it." He returned his attention to the phone. "Where are you calling from, a pay phone or your cellphone?"

 _"I'm calling from my cellphone,"_ Jenna commented and cleared her throat. _"I didn't think it'd hurt."_

"I see," Ernie responded.

 _"Could I talk to Tommy? He never called me back. I really want to talk to him,"_ Jenna explained.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but he is busy serving customers at the moment," Ernie responded somewhat regretfully. "I can take a message."

 _"Okay. Would you ask him to call me on my cellphone within fifteen minutes?"_ Jenna pleaded. _"I am anxious to talk to him. Please, tell him that. I mean it."_

"I can do that," Ernie said and looked at the gang. He winked at it before turning back to the phone. "Bye."

 _"Bye,"_ Jenna said.

Ernie hung up the phone and made his way toward the group. He stopped beside Tommy, who sighed in relief.

"Thanks for doing that, Ernie," Tommy whispered, touching his boss's arm.

"No problem. Jenna sounded a bit nutty," Ernie said, rolling his eyes. "I don't think I've ever had a caller ask for someone twice in one day."

Kim scoffed irritatingly. "Tommy and I know how you feel, Ernie. Those five calls we dealt with drove us crazy. It's no wonder I picked up the phone on the fifth call and yelled at her."

"I don't blame you, Kim," Ernie replied sympathetically. "If Jenna calls again, I'll come up with another excuse on why Tommy can't talk to her."

"Thanks, Ernie. Unfortunately, you may run out of excuses," Tommy pointed out and snorted.

"If I can't think of anything, then I'll just tell her you don't want to talk to her," Ernie suggested.

"Then that's what you should do," Billy said, crossing his arms.

Ernie nodded. "Then I will. I better get back to work."

Ernie walked off with Tommy close behind him. The rest of gang turned to each other as two young men walked past them.

00000

Tommy and Jason sat on the bench outside the back door forty-five minutes later. They were talking about high school graduation. Caleb sat in his father's lap. He shook his plastic key ring. He placed it in his mouth while babbling softly. He took it out and placed his other hand on it. He looked up to see an American robin fly overhead. He turned back to the key ring.

Tommy ran his hand over his son's head. Jenna called back twenty-two minutes after Ernie took her message. His boss told her Tommy was in the bathroom. She demanded to tell him call her in ten minutes to which he said he'd tell Tommy that. She called eight minutes ago asking for him. Ernie said Tommy was busy washing dishes. She got a little angry and demanded he tell him to call her in five minutes. He said he would and told his friend that she was driving him crazy.

Tommy heard something hit the concrete and looked down to see Caleb's key ring there. Jason bent down to grab it. He blew on it and wiped it with the hem of red long-sleeved shirt. He handed it to Caleb, who shook it. He and Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"He really loves that key ring," Jason said warmly.

"No denying that," Tommy said, rubbing Caleb's stomach. "That toy reminds me of the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'Earthquake.' Screech attempted to use a plastic key ring to get him and Mr. Belding out of his office, but he broke it. He threw it over his head and said, 'Oops.' It was so funny."

"Screech always sounded funny when he said that word. He realized he had done something wrong or forgot an important task," Jason commented.

"He was a genius, but he was rather absent-minded. Billy gets that way sometimes," Tommy answered.

"Forgetful people are occasionally absent-minded," Jason said and smirked. "That means you."

"Hey, I'm nowhere near as forgetful as I used to be," Tommy hissed in mock annoyance. "Maybe I should hit you in the head, so you can be very forgetful."

"Do it," Jason threatened playfully. "I dare you."

Tommy punched Jason in the arm. Caleb placed his key ring in his mouth for a second before taking it out. Screeching came out of nowhere. The trio looked up to see a peregrine falcon flying overhead. It went to the roof and landed on the edge. Tommy and Jason turned to each other.

"That was a pretty falcon," Tommy whispered in awe.

"There is no doubt some raptors have used this city's rooftops to swoop down on prey," Jason responded truthfully.

Tommy jerked his thumb in the direction of the roof. "It does give them a good vantage point."

"Skyscrapers are the perfect places for raptors to scout for prey," Jason responded and leaned back.

"Yeah. The skyscrapers are so tall that birds don't see the raptors swoop down on them until it's too late," Tommy said.

Jason tensed. "Believe me. You don't want to be a bird caught in a raptor's sights."

Tommy picked up Caleb and stood him on his feet. He kissed him on the cheek before sitting him in his lap.

"I remember the last time I was in the hospital," Jason whispered with a quiet sigh. "I was visiting my mom after she broke her left leg and right arm due to a drunk driver hitting her while on her way home from Wal-Mart eight years ago."

"You told me she was very lucky to survive that crash with just broken bones because her car looked like it had gone through a compactor," Tommy mumbled.

Jason became very angry. "She loved that car. Grandpa gave it to her for her thirtieth birthday. The guy was arrogant enough to think he'd get off for nearly killing her. He was shocked to hear he was guilty of vehicular assault and was sentenced to three years in prison. He also had his license permanently suspended."

"He deserved it. He knew he was drunk. He just didn't care," Tommy replied with a fierce growl.

"I wondered what happened to him," Jason said and cupped his chin in his hand.

"He probably continued drinking. He could be a homeless drunk living in an alley somewhere," Tommy suggested.

"Or he could be dead," Jason pointed out.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Caleb looked toward Jason and held out his arms. Jason took him from Tommy. He blew a raspberry on the baby's neck. Caleb squealed in great delight. He shook his arms about. Jason turned him around to sit him in his lap.

"I'm astounded Jenna called the Youth Center three times in less than an hour," Jason said angrily. "I actually thought she'd stop after the second call."

"Unfortunately, she didn't," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "You hear all these stories about stalking, but you never think it'd happen to you."

"Tommy, there's something you should know. My father was a victim of stalking two years before you came here," Jason admitted.

"No way," Tommy yelled shockingly.

"I wish I was kidding," Jason said honestly. "His stalker was a woman named Mia Lang. He had just finished loading the groceries into the back of his van in the Kroger parking lot when she told him her car wouldn't start. He checked it out and found the battery cables were dirty. He cleaned them up. She was able to start it. She thanked him, and they introduced themselves to each other. He told Mom and me all about her."

"Wow," Tommy said in awe.

"Three days later, we encountered her as we were coming out of Pizza Hut. She and Dad talked. Mom and I saw her make a pass at him. We told him about it after she left. A week later, she turned up at McDonald's while he was on his lunch break. She flirted with him. He became uncomfortable. He told Mom and me about it when he got home from work. The next night, Mia called our house five times over two hours. She left messages demanding he call her. She found our phone number in the phone book. Over the next six weeks, she turned up everywhere he went. She sent him letters and gifts to our home and the Nickerson Computer Company," Jason explained.

"Mia sounds just as crazy as Jenna is," Tommy whispered in disgust.

"She was," Jason agreed. "Dad went to the police about it three weeks after it started. They told him they'd get Lieutenant Stone on the case. They advised him to document everything. He did that. He got someone to install an alarm system. The final straw came when she attempted to break into our house while we were sleeping. The alarm went off when she broke a window with a bat. She ran off. Dad called the police. She was arrested fifteen minutes later. Dad turned over all the evidence of her stalking. She was charged with stalking and attempted burglary. She was convicted and sentenced to nine years in prison."

Tommy pressed his lips together. Not once did he think Jason's father, Derek, would have been a victim of stalking, but it did happen. He was glad to know someone in his circle of friends had a relative who knew what he was going through.

"When Kim and I go to the police, I'd like to see if Lieutenant Stone would be willing to take our case," Tommy suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Jason responded and looked at his watch. He shifted his attention back to his best friend. "Your break is almost over. Let's head back inside."

"Yeah," Tommy said. They stood up and went back inside. They proceeded to sing nonsense.

00000

Ernie watched Kim talk with Trini, Rocky, Kat, Billy, Zack, and Tanya about bringing Caleb home for the first time from behind the Juice Bar. Adam and Aisha played a game of arcade baseball. Just then, the phone started ringing. Ernie looked at it, as did the occupants at the tables. Adam and Aisha turned toward it as well.

Ernie swallowed hard. He wondered if he should answer the phone, as it was probably Jenna again. He hoped it wasn't her and that she had taken a hint and would stop. He decided to answer it. He picked it up at the start of the fourth ring and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ernie asked.

 _"Ernie, it's Jenna again,"_ Jenna answered angrily. _"Why hasn't Tommy called me back? I asked you to tell him to call me. I need to talk to you him right now."_

"Jenna, I want you to understand this. Tommy doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't have any interest in you whatsoever," Ernie retorted and scoffed. He saw Tommy and Jason coming toward the Juice Bar. The young men stopped before it. "I suggest you stop calling here."

 _"Oh, he wants to talk to me. You just won't let him near the phone,"_ Jenna hissed defiantly. _"Now, let me talk to him!_

"Jenna, listen to me very clearly. Tommy wants nothing to do with you. What you two had has been gone for years. He is engaged to Kim and has two children with her," Ernie said, becoming very frustrated. "There is no way he will ever leave her."

 _"Oh, we will get back together. It is meant to be,"_ Jenna commented. _"Give him the phone, so we can talk."_

"You are insane, lady. I'm warning you. Leave Tommy the hell alone," Ernie yelled fiercely. Adam and Aisha came to Tommy's side. "If you call here one more time, I am going to yell at you until your ears hurt. I mean it."

Ernie slammed the phone down, causing the gang to jump in fright. Caleb started crying, but Jason bounced him, quieting him. Ernie expressed a bit of guilt.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Caleb, but I couldn't help it," Ernie apologized. He clenched his teeth. "That woman is off-the-wall crazy. She won't stop."

"I really wanted to yank the phone out of your hand and yell at her myself, Ernie," Jason admitted.

"So did I," Adam agreed.

Aisha shuddered in disgust. "I wanted to do that too."

"You could say the same for the rest of us," Rocky said. Tommy, Jason, Ernie, Adam, and Aisha looked toward him and the others. "That woman is the most persistent of any person I've ever seen."

"I agree," Billy commented.

Zack nodded sharply. "I do too."

"I'm with you on that," Tommy said, coming to Kim's side along with Jason, Adam, Aisha, and Ernie. "Jason told me his dad was a victim of a female stalker while we were outside."

"I don't believe it," Tanya said in disbelief.

"Me neither," Kat added.

"It's true, Kat, Tanya," Jason answered with a nod. He gave Caleb to Tommy, who handed him to Kim. He went over to his chair and sat down. "Ernie, Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha know about it because I told them. I can tell you the whole story."

Kat became eager. "I'd love to hear it."

"Me too," Tanya said, rubbing her hands together.

"I need to get back to work," Tommy said in seriousness.

Ernie inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "So do I."

Tommy and Ernie went behind the Juice Bar. They looked toward the rest of the group. Jason proceeded to tell Kat and Tanya Derek's story. Kim turned Caleb around, sitting him in her lap.

"Thanks for taking another phone call, Ernie. It means a lot to me that you're keeping Jenna from talking to me," Tommy said, gazing at his boss, who eyed him.

"No problem, Tommy. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Let's go take care of some dishes," Ernie suggested.

"Sure," Tommy said, smiling lightly. They walked to the kitchen as three young women exited.

00000

Tommy rinsed a plate off in the kitchen sink ten minutes later. He handed it to Ernie, who placed it in the dishwasher's bottom. He turned off the water after rinsing his hands of the soapsuds. He dried them with a towel. He drained the sink. Ernie filled the compartment with dishwashing soap. He closed the dishwasher and turned it on. He high-fived him.

"We make a great team," Tommy said in delight.

"We sure do," Ernie agreed. "I'm glad I hired you. I can give you any task, and you will get right to work. You don't care if it is a little dirty."

"I've never minded dirt," Tommy answered, giving a shrug. He became serious. "I just wish you didn't have to deal with Jenna's constant calling."

"Me neither. I hope my telling her off sent her a message," Ernie commented in some uncertainty. "Not once did I think I'd deal with a crazy caller."

"Bosses never expect to do that. At some point, they do," Tommy said, biting his lip.

"We'll need to keep an eye out for Jenna in case she shows up during your shift," Ernie suggested.

"We may not be able to keep an eye on our surroundings every second, but at least our friends can help us in spotting her," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah," Ernie said and rubbed his nose. "Come on. We better get back to the main room." He cleared his throat.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy responded. "You never know when we'll need to wait on customers."

Tommy and Ernie walked out of the kitchen. They approached the Juice Bar and laid their hands on the counter. A young woman came to the first stool and sat down. Ernie got out his notepad and pen. She told him what she wanted, and he proceeded to write it down.


	33. Pick Up, Wild Fight, and Grandparents

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini. Tommy and Kim's smutty scene happens in the next chapter. Jason and Trini's smutty scene occurs in the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 33: Pick Up/Wild Fight/Grandparents

The early evening moon beamed its light on the Youth Center. Light wind went through the trees, causing their leaves to rustle. Ernie was sweeping the floor on the Juice Bar's left side. All of the chairs were on top of the tables. He whistled while putting the dirt in a pile. Tommy approached him as he smoothed out his long-sleeved blue shirt with both hands. His boss stopped sweeping to look at him.

"Jason and Trini should be here any minute," Tommy said, placing his hands on his sides.

"All right. I'm sorry someone has to pick you up now," Ernie answered regretfully. "You used to have no problem walking or driving home by yourself."

"I can't risk Jenna coming up behind me and hurting me," Tommy answered with a heavy sigh. "There are so many hiding places around here that she could be anywhere."

"She was very determined to make contact with you this afternoon," Ernie said, scoffing frustratingly. "It's no wonder she called four times in less than an hour."

"I admit I wanted to pick up that phone and smash it to bits every time she called," Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"I felt the same way you did," Ernie admitted. "Rebecca Schaffer's murder was what led to the passing of America's first anti-stalking laws in California." He expressed sadness. "She was such a talented actress. She didn't deserve to be killed by Robert John Bardo."

"No, she didn't," Tommy agreed. "I really liked her in _My Sister Sam._ She was great as Patti Russell."

"On July 18, 1989, Robert confronted her at her home. He was angry with her for acting in a sex scene in _Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills_. He claimed she had lost her innocence. He visited her in her apartment. She signed an autograph and went back inside. He left. He returned an hour later and fired one round of ammunition, killing her," Ernie commented. "He stalked her for three years before he killed her."

"Had Rebecca not been murdered, she would've been one of Hollywood's most successful actresses today," Tommy said grimly.

"So true," Ernie responded.

Tommy stretched his arms above his head. He yawned widely before scratching his neck with both hands. He placed them at his sides.

"Jenna didn't call again after you told her off, but that doesn't mean she won't try to get in contact with me through that number in the days, weeks, or months ahead. Shit. I don't even know how long she will keep up the stalking and harassment," Tommy growled angrily.

"I'm thinking about changing my home phone number just in case," Ernie suggested. "She could turn her attention toward harassing me since I'm your friend and all." He licked his lips.

"Kim told me she won't be going anywhere alone unless she doesn't have a choice," Tommy muttered, his body shaking. "Even if she does have someone with her, I'll still worry about her."

"You two have such unconditional love for each other," Ernie said with great warmth. "You have never cared about any superficial crap such as money, looks, social status, or anything else people think are necessary for a happy relationship."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "The worst relationships are the ones that involve people marrying for money. Once the money runs out, they dump their spouses for others who have it."

Ernie huffed. "Talk about disgusting."

Tommy clicked his tongue three times. He looked around the room twice before shifting his attention back to his friend.

"Not once did I think Jason would know what it was like to deal with a stalker. He wasn't Mia's target, but that didn't make him any less involved," Tommy said, running his tongue over his teeth.

"He was thirteen years old when it happened. He didn't like having to look over his shoulder constantly, but he did it," Ernie said thoughtfully.

"I heard the more attractive people are, the more likely stalkers are to target them," Tommy responded, becoming tense. "Mr. Scott is a very attractive man. In fact, all of my friends' parents have great looks."

"It's funny how ugly people often become stunning later in life. It's due to their inner beauty finally getting a chance to match their outer beauty," Ernie whispered in amazement. "At the same time, beautiful people become ugly due to their inner ugliness taking over."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "I can see Veronica turning ugly later in life. Her outer person is gorgeous, but her inner person is the ugliest of anyone I've ever known."

"I admit that I want to rip off every new possession she brags about when I see her wearing it," Ernie hissed. "It's nice to have beautiful things, but flaunting them is very shallow." He mumbled inaudible words.

"Kim's family may be wealthy, but they've never been interested in flaunting their wealth. They agree it is very shallow," Tommy commented bluntly.

"I'm sure your family will enjoy spoiling Caleb on his first birthday," Ernie said, smiling lightly.

"Oh, we will," Tommy replied eagerly. "We enjoyed spoiling him at Christmas. We plan to teach him how to blow out the candle on his small cake. Mrs. Hart will be baking it." He rubbed his hands together.

"Just don't let Kyle blow out the candle before Caleb gets a chance to," Ernie said, winking at him.

"Oh, he won't. His parents will make sure of that. Kyle blew out several of the candles on Kim's cake at her eighteenth birthday party just to annoy her. His parents scolded him for that. Mr. Hart relit the blown-out candles. Kim blew all eighteen of them out," Tommy said with pride.

Ernie shrugged. "Siblings. You can't live without them. You can't live without them."

Tommy pointed his finger in the shape of a gun at Ernie. He heard him fake scream and saw him hold up his hands.

"Don't shoot. I surrender!" Ernie pleaded.

"Good," Tommy said, putting his hand at his side. "Imagine if we could shoot bullets from our fingers. There would be no need to buy guns. Unfortunately, there would be the possibility of them going off accidentally every time we pointed them at people."

"That is true," a female voice said softly.

Tommy and Ernie turned to see Jason and Trini standing a short distance away. The couple made their way toward them, smiles forming on their faces.

"Hey, Jason, Trini," Tommy greeted and hugged Trini after she and Jason stopped before him. He let go of her and turned to him. He gave him a high-five. "I'm glad to see both of you."

"We are glad to see you too, bro," Jason answered with a warm chuckle.

"I'm sure you are ready to get home," Trini added.

"I am, but I need to go to the bathroom first," Tommy said, tickling her nose. "Don't worry. I will watch out for the toilet monster."

Ernie chuckled. "You need to watch out for the wall monster too."

Trini looked toward him along with her boyfriend and friend. "Oh, hush up, Ernie."

"No, you hush up, Trini," Ernie said, blowing a raspberry. "I mean it."

Tommy waved him off. "You're nutty, Ernie."

"And proud of it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy," Ernie answered, giving the trio a wink.

"You too, Ernie. I'll see you later," Tommy said, nodding at him.

Ernie watched the young adults walk out of the main room. He resumed sweeping and proceeded to sing nonsense.

00000

Jason and Trini waited outside of the men's restroom seven minutes later. They listened to running water coming from inside. They raised their eyebrows when it stopped. She dug the heel of her gray tennis shoe into the floor. She let out a long yawn before smacking her lips. Tommy came out and approached them. They smiled at him.

"It's about time you got out of there. I guess the wall and toilet monsters were tougher than you thought," Jason joked.

"Yes, they were," Tommy said, a laughing leaving his mouth. "At least I was able to take care of them like I usually do."

"What a tough guy," Trini squeaked gleefully.

"I'm proud to be that," Tommy said, standing tall and proud. "I'm the toughest guy in our gang." He smiled.

"I believe that honor goes to me," Jason said, pointing his finger at himself.

"I don't think so," Tommy said, shaking his head rapidly.

Jason nodded just as fast. "I do think so."

"No," Tommy commented with a mock-annoyed growl.

"Yes," Jason said, a loud hissing escaping his lips.

Trini waved her hands in the air. "Okay. That's enough, boys. Let's get out of here before we grow roots."

"I hope no bush monsters jump out and try to eat us," Jason quipped, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"If they do, I'll protect you," Trini commented, turning to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I can protect myself, but thanks for caring," Jason answered, grabbing her chin and moving her head from side to side three times.

Tommy blew a raspberry. "You two are so goofy. Come on."

Jason and Trini put their arms around each other and walked toward the front door. Tommy was right behind them. They went outside. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a red car that looked familiar to the young father. It was parked in front of the entrance and three spaces down from Jason's Mercedes. That car happened to be light blue. It looked rather new, but it had scratches in the door on the driver's side. A smudge of dirt could be seen in the middle of the passenger door behind it. They could see Jenna sitting in the red car. They became unnerved. Tommy came to Jason's side.

"What in the hell is that bitch doing here?" Tommy asked, his voice showing hints of anger mixed with frustration.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Trini hissed through clenched teeth.

Jason snorted. "Me neither. Come on."

The couple headed for Jason's car. They ignored the door on the other one opening and closing. Jenna walked toward them quickly.

"Tommy!" Jenna yelled and became frustrated. "Tommy!"

Jenna stopped as Jason, Trini, and Tommy halted themselves and turned around to face her. Jason narrowed his eyes at her. He released his hold on his girlfriend.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after calling Ernie five times in trying to get him to convince me to talk to you, Jenna," Tommy yelled fiercely.

"All I wanted was to discuss our relationship, Tommy," Jenna answered, trying to look innocent. "How else was I supposed to get in contact with you?"

"Get a reality check, Jenna. You and I are no longer in a relationship. We are never getting back together. I want nothing to do with you," Tommy said, balling his hand into a fist.

"Oh, you want to be with me. I can tell you're interested in me," Jenna commented, turning her nose upward.

"You're really nuts," Jason growled in disbelief.

"Moreover, I don't define phoning someone four times in less than an hour as wanting to talk. I define it as harassment," Trini added.

"I'd stay out of this if I were you, Jason, Trini. This is between Tommy and me," Jenna retorted.

"Oh, we are _not_ staying out of it," Trini hissed defiantly. "You need to get it through your thick skull. Kim is the woman in Tommy's life. He loves her and only her! They have a baby together! They are expecting another! They are getting married, no matter what you say!"

Jenna mouthed the young woman's words in a mocking manner. Trini scoffed irritatingly and rolled her eyes.

"You just had to mouth my words, didn't you?" Trini growled.

"Yep. It's my specialty, especially when people deserve it," Jenna responded, crossing her arms. "By the way, Kimberly won't be the one to marry Tommy. I will. It will happen. You'll see."

"You're very delusional. You are also very selfish," Trini shouted, gritting her teeth. She curled both of her hands into fists. "You don't even care you're stressing Tommy and Kim out with your antics. Kim can't afford to have so much stress due to her pregnancy! It could harm her unborn child."

"It's no big loss if I can't get Tommy and Kimberly's second child. At least I'll have him and little Caleb," Jenna sneered.

"Give me a fucking break. You are so selfish that you'd make a terrible mother," Trini snapped. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be the worst mother in the world."

Jenna became angry and uncrossed her arms. "You take that back right now!"

"Not a chance!" Trini yelled in defiance.

"Take it back now!" Jenna screeched with much ferocity.

Trini took a deep breath. "No!"

Jenna raised her hand and moved it toward Trini, who blocked her by holding up her arm. Trini spun her around. She shoved her forward. Jenna halted herself. She turned around, an angry hiss escaping her mouth. She ran for Trini with her hands outstretched. She screamed like a maniac. Trini swept her feet out from underneath by swinging her arm at them. Jenna ended up on her back. She punched Trini in the stomach, causing her to stumble backward.

Jenna jumped to her feet and rushed her fist forward. Trini recovered just in time to catch it in her hand. She twisted Jenna's arm, making her cry out in pain. She pulled it behind her back. She ducked when Jenna attempted to swing her other one at her head. Trini placed her foot against her opponent's backside. She shoved her forward. Jenna managed to halt herself. She spun around to run toward her enemy, who stopped her by punching her in the face. She stumbled backward, falling on her side. Trini approached her while breathing heavily. Jenna looked up at her as she held her left eye.

"I suggest you get the fuck out of here, Jenna. You don't want to get beaten up any further, do you?" Trini asked.

"This isn't over," Jenna yelled in ferocity. She rose to her feet. "Tommy will be mine. I will marry him."

Jenna went to her car to get in. She started the engine, shooting a glare toward Trini. She flipped her the bird before pulling out of the parking lot. She drove off. Jason, Trini, and Tommy stared after her until she was out of sight. They went to each other.

"Are you all right?" Jason wondered.

"I'm fine," Trini answered and hugged him. He responded by giving her a bigger hug. They stayed this way for ten seconds before pulling back to look at each other. "I hate to say this, but I don't think that will be the last encounter we have with Jenna."

"I agree. Kim's family won't like it we made contact with her, but we didn't have much of a choice," Tommy pointed out.

"Yes, but they will likely be glad to know that I defended myself against her when she attacked me," Trini commented.

"You did a damn fine job of doing that," Jason said proudly. He kissed her tenderly. "God. I love you even more now."

"I love you even more too," Trini whispered in sweetness. "Come on. Let's get Tommy home."

Before Jason, Trini, and Tommy could make their way to the car, they heard the building's front door open. They turned to see Ernie coming toward them.

"Are you guys okay? I heard people arguing from the hallway as I was on my way to the bathroom. One of them sounded like Jenna," Ernie said in concern as he stopped before the trio.

"We're fine, Ernie," Trini answered honestly. "Yes, it was Jenna, but don't worry. I defended myself against her just fine."

"Oh, good," Ernie whispered in relief. He eyed Tommy. "If I were you, I'd take this to the police as soon as possible."

Tommy showed seriousness. "You can count on that."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy cupped his chin in his hand. He seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head.

"I hate to ask you this on such short notice, but do you think I could come in later than usual? I was thinking Kim and I could go to the police tomorrow afternoon," Tommy said.

"I think that'd be a good idea, Tommy," Jason said, gazing at him. "Better yet, you could go in the morning. You'd have to let Mr. Kaplan know about what happened tonight. That way, you won't have to miss work." He turned back to Ernie.

"I agree. If you ever feel you need a day off, let me know. I'll give it to you," Ernie commented.

Tommy smiled warmly. "Thanks, Ernie."

Ernie nodded at him. "You're welcome. Good night."

Ernie turned around and walked back inside. Jason, Trini, and Tommy looked at each other, sighing contently.

"Ernie is such great man," Trini said, sniffling. "We are so lucky he is our friend."

"Yep," Tommy agreed. "I need to get it on with Kim when I get home. It will help me get my mind off what happened." He smirked.

"Spare us the details, bro," Jason said, holding up his hands. "Come on."

The trio made their way to the car. Jason and Trini got into the driver and passenger seats respectively. Tommy took the one behind her. Jason started the engine. He pulled out of the lot. He drove down the street. Phil Collins's _In Too Deep_ played on the radio.

00000

Caroline was sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch. Caleb was in his grandmother's lap. He held his mouse. He placed its ear in his mouth. He kept it there for five seconds before taking it out. Mark walked around with his arms out to the side. He made airplane noises. Caleb smiled and hit his mouse with his fist.

"Control tower, I'm coming in for a landing!" Mark said while imitating static. "Here I go!"

Mark came to a stop in front of the coffee table. He imitated screeching airplane tires. Caleb laughed as he hit his hand on his mouse. Mark turned to face him. He kept his arms out to the sides.

"Hey, Caleb!" Mark said with a smile. "I'm a bird!"

Mark flapped his arms as if they were wings. He imitated chirping while walking in a circle. Caleb gurgled before babbling. Caroline tried to hold back a chuckle, but she couldn't help herself. Mark returned to the coffee table and covered his eyes.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Mark yelled while uncovering his eyes. "I see you!"

Caleb squealed delightfully. He hit his mouse again before putting its ear in his mouth. He emitted a soft babble. He took it out. He smiled as Mark grabbed his ears and moved his head from side to side.

"If you keep rocking your head, you won't able to stop at all," Caroline joked.

Mark became still and smirked. "Maybe your head will start rocking too!"

"Get out of town!" Caroline retorted.

"No, you get out of town!" Mark yelled.

Caroline growled playfully. "What you need to do is jump off the roof and see if you can fly."

Mark blew a raspberry at his wife. Caroline responded in kind and looked at Caleb when he squealed loudly.

"You love that, don't you?" Caroline asked. "Here comes the tickle monster."

Caroline wiggled her fingers toward Caleb. She growled like a monster as she tickled his stomach. He laughed gleefully, and she pinched his nose. Mark approached the couch and sat down beside her.

"You are such a great tickle monster, honey," Mark complimented.

"I'm glad you said that, but Tommy and Kim will always be the best tickle monsters in this family," Caroline answered and crossed her left leg over her right.

"Yes, they are," Mark agreed.

"We shouldn't let them brag about it, though," Caroline commented, clearing her throat.

"Of course not," Mark said, holding up his hand. He turned to Caleb after hearing him blow a raspberry. "Trying to blow a raspberry, huh? Well, you're going to get the tickle monster as punishment!"

Mark moved his wiggling fingers toward Caleb. He tickled the baby's stomach while growling like a monster. Caleb laughed. He got even louder when his grandfather moved his hands to his sides and continued his assault there. Caroline smiled. Mark pulled his hands away, and Caleb became quiet.

"He just loves the tickle monster," Mark said warmly.

"Yep," Caroline agreed and took Caleb's wrist. She held out his hand. "Now, give your grandson a five."

"Okay," Mark said and tapped it with two fingers.

"Okay. Up high!" Caroline said and moved it high.

He tapped it again. "There you go."

"Okay. Down low," Caroline said and held Caleb's hand low. She pulled it away when Mark went for it. "Too slow."

"I'll get you next time, Caleb. Mark my words," Mark said and pointed his finger at his grandson.

She babbled. "That's what you think."

Marl smacked his wife upside the head. He got a smack to his shoulder from her in retaliation. He waved his hand in front of her face. He raised it high and jerked it downward. She gave his cheek a light slap. He rushed two fingers forward, only for her to block him by putting her hand between her eyes sideways. He pushed it aside. Caleb laughed, causing them to look at him.

"You like that _Three Stooges_ routine, don't you?" Mark asked, his voice filled with pride.

"Yes, he does," Caroline agreed as she picked up Caleb and stood him on his feet. She kissed his cheek, which made him smile.

"He should be a Stooge with us. He'd make a great one," Mark said, tickling the baby's chin.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know what slapstick comedy is yet," Caroline said, frowning as she sat Caleb back in her lap.

"We can teach it to him and his sibling once they are old enough," Mark pointed out and tapped her nose with his finger.

"The perfect example of slapstick comedy is the _Home Alone_ movies. Harry and Marv kept getting up after being hammered by booby traps as if nothing happened in the first two. In real life, they would've been dead," Caroline commented in awe.

"One example of a deadly booby trap was the bricks to Marv's head. He should've been dead when the first brick hit him," Mark said seriously.

"Yes. A brick weighs six pounds. When one is dropped from the roof of a three-story building, it hits whatever object it strikes with a great deal of force. Marv's brain should've been nothing but mush after four strikes to the head," Caroline explained.

"What if the children think of throwing bricks off the roof of the house just because they saw Kevin do it?" Mark wondered in concern.

"We'll have to tell them they can't do that because it is very dangerous. The end result would be someone dead," Caroline commented.

"I see," Mark said while scratching his head. "Anyway, here comes another _Three Stooges_ routine."

Mark acted as if he were picking up a stick. He held his arm out in front of him. He put his other hand above his head in the appearance of holding a hat. He flipped it while moving his arm from side to side. He imitated gunshots. Caroline grabbed her chest and let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh, no! You got me! You got me!" Caroline yelled and moaned in great pain. "I'm a goner for sure!"

Caroline leaned back and laid her head on the top of the couch. Her groans ceased completely, and she slipped into unconsciousness. Mark grabbed Caleb's mouse and laid it aside. He took him and turned him around to sit him in his lap. He leaned toward her. All of a sudden, she sprung to life and roared as if she were a bear. He was so frightened that he appeared to jump into the air. She laughed with great glee.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Laugh your little head off," Mark hissed in mock annoyance.

"Sure, you nerd," Caroline said playfully.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Mark asked.

"A nerd," Caroline replied.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Mark commented and let out a loud snicker.

"A nerd," Caroline said with a playful growl.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Mark responded and punched her in the arm.

"A nerd," Caroline yelled gleefully.

The lovebirds shared three kisses before rubbing noses. Caleb put his hands over his mouth. Mark grabbed the mouse and showed it to him. Caleb grabbed it. He laid it in his lap before putting its ear in his mouth.

"I feel bad for Tommy. He has to deal with being picked up by Jason or someone else now," Mark said sadly.

"Yes, but we all agreed this was for his safety. At some point, he will have to be on his own," Caroline responded, sighing heavily. "It's scary to think Jenna might come up behind him and hit him with a blunt object." She felt her body tense up.

"The bright side is he's dealing with this in a very mature manner," Mark whispered with much relief. "Many men would freak out at the suggestion that they be picked up by someone. They don't want to be seen as wimps."

She snorted. "I can understand that, but there are times when men need to realize they can be just as vulnerable as women are."

"Tommy has already realized that. I am astounded Jenna sneaked onto school grounds twice. This morning, it was to see Tommy arrive at school. This afternoon, it was to leave a note on his windshield," Mark hissed, his voice showing hints of anger.

"At least Jenna can no longer hide behind any of the bushes. They are too short to keep her hidden from view," Caroline said bluntly.

"That's not to say she won't watch us from her car next to our front yard or from across the street," Mark pointed out. He looked down at Caleb, who took the ear out of his mouth. "She could also drive up and down the street."

"She could do both during the parts of the days she doesn't have classes," Caroline mumbled in some uncertainty.

"I wouldn't worry too much. We are getting an alarm system installed this Friday," Mark said, taking Caleb's hands into his. He rubbed the knuckles with his thumbs. "The best part is that it's scheduled for nine-thirty in the morning."

"That's right. Caleb and I will be finished with our breakfast by then. Iverson Security Alarms is said to be an excellent company," Caroline said, starting to feel better. "Their alarm systems have been voted number one in the region."

He smiled. "Let's not forget we can use just about anything as a weapon. The weapon can be a frying pan, a log, a lamp, a fireplace poker, etc."

Caroline ran her hand over Mark's hair three times. He took her hand into his. He kissed the back of it before rubbing his face against it. He released his hold on it, and she laid it in her lap.

"I've hired several attractive women to work for me throughout the years of running the Hart Law Firm. They were of all ages. Not once have I ever thought about cheating on you with one of them. You, our children, our grandchildren, and our future-in-laws are too important for me to hurt in such a way," Mark commented honestly.

"I'm glad you have never thought of cheating on me," Caroline said happily. "If I had found out you had been seeing another woman behind my back, I would not have only slapped you and declared I was getting a divorce from you. I would've also confronted the other woman and given her a hard punch to the eye. She would've had a black eye for a long while." She curled her hand into a fist and punched at the air.

"Older men are well known for going after younger women. The reason why is they won't accept they are aging. The married ones are willing to trade in their loyal wives for younger models," Mark grumbled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Many older women are dating younger men now. The reason why is many men their age are not mature at all," Caroline said, exhaling sharply. "Older men who date younger women are called studs. Older women who date younger men are called cougars."

"It's funny. Older men are admired when they date younger women, but older women are called desperate when they date younger men," Mark replied, his voice showing annoyance. He mumbled inaudible words. "Who cares? Age is just a number. That is unless the older person happens to be dating someone who is below the age of consent. This applies to both men and women." Disgust crossed his face.

"A teacher dating a student is the most inappropriate relationship of all. The former is using his position of power to take advantage of the latter. If the relationship ends badly, then the teacher could start to harass the student," Caroline said, her voice lined with anger. "If Tommy was below the age of consent when Jenna began stalking him, she would be classified as a pervert. After all, the age of consent in California is eighteen."

"Tommy is determined not to let Jenna get to him. I hope Jason brings him home safely," Mark said, pressing his lips together.

"I do too, honey," Caroline commented and ran her tongue over her teeth. "I do too."

Mark put his arm around Caroline's shoulder to give her a big hug. He kissed the top of her head. He let go of her. She picked the remote up off the coffee table and turned the TV on. _Night of the Twisters_ came on. The scene where the tornado siren went off for the first time played. She returned the remote to its spot. They proceeded to watch the movie.


	34. Finally Back and Forgetting Everything

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim and Jason/Trini. It also has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Jason and Trini's smutty scene is coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 34: Finally Back/Forgetting Everything

Jason pulled his car into the driveway nine minutes later. He turned off the engine before grabbing the back of his neck with both hands. Trini stared at the house and let out a heavy sigh. He looked toward her, concern crossing his face. He touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him. She laid her hands in her lap.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Trini answered. "It's funny. I have never gotten into a physical fight with a young woman until now."

"Well, there is a first time for everything," Tommy said and cupped his chin in his hand. His friends looked toward him. "At least Jenna landed only one hit on you."

"I have a feeling she will have a black eye from the punch I landed on her as she was running at me. It's likely she'll be embarrassed to be seen in public," Trini said, smiling at an image of Jenna walking around with a black eye playing in her mind.

"She might, but she could cover it up with lots of concealing makeup," Tommy said in thoughtfulness.

"That's true. If she doesn't, it's not like she will say, 'Oh, my ex-boyfriend's female friend punched me in the face while I was fighting her. How about we get a hotdog?' In fact, I don't think she'd be that stupid," Trini admitted.

"She had the gall to start a fight with you simply because you wouldn't take back the comments you made about her," Tommy muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"It's more than likely what I said about them is true," Trini said and suppressed a yawn. "It's never the child's fault that it is spoiled and selfish. It's always the parents'." She took Jason's hand into hers and laid them in her lap. "Kim and Kyle's parents could've spoiled them to no end and allowed them to run wild, but they didn't. They instilled morals and good manners in them."

"Some people think having a child out of wedlock means you have no morals whatsoever," Tommy said, giving a shrug. "Deliberately neglecting your child in favor of your own interests means you are immoral."

"That's right," Trini agreed. "Most mothers never put their needs before that of their children, but Diane Downs and Susan Smith had no problem with that."

"Those bitches have one thing in common. They murdered their children to keep their boyfriends. The difference is Diane succeeded in murdering just one of hers. The other two survived. Diane and Susan could've given their children to relatives or placed them for adoption, but they didn't want anyone else loving them," Tommy said disgustingly. "While Susan admitted what she did, Diane denies any involvement."

"I don't mind parents getting away from their children to have time to themselves occasionally. You and Kim do it," Jason said and pulled his hand out of girlfriend's.

"It's good that we do," Tommy said in relief. "We'd go crazy if we didn't. Unfortunately, some people think parents are horrible if they can't keep their children within their sights every second of the day. How are we supposed to do that when we have to go to school?" He mumbled inaudible words.

"Yeah. The bright side is you two have proven you can take care of a baby while you are still in school," Trini said.

"On the Saturday before spring break, Kim and I are getting married," Tommy whispered excitedly. "It's going to be a great wedding. Kim will look so beautiful in her white dress."

"Many people say white is only meant for virgins, but who cares?" Trini commented.

"Yep," Tommy said and rubbed his nose. "Thanks for bringing me home. I will see both of you at school tomorrow."

"You too. See you later," Trini said.

Tommy got out of the car and walked into the driveway. He heard Jason start the engine and pull out of it. He observed him going down the street until he was gone. He searched through his keys until he found the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in to find Mark moving his head from side to side while holding his ears. Kim sat beside Caroline. They and Caleb laughed at him. The baby was in his grandmother's lap. The quartet looked at Tommy as he closed the door behind him. He locked it.

"Hey, Tommy," Kim greeted.

"You took longer than expected to get home," Mark said, releasing his hold on his ears. "Did you, Jason, and Trini strike up a conversation with Ernie?"

"It wasn't that," Tommy answered.

Caroline furrowed her brow. "What was it?"

Tommy sighed. He hoped his future-in-laws and fiancée wouldn't go crazy. "Let's just say a certain stalker showed up at the Youth Center spouting the claim she will be the one to marry me and got into a fight with Trini."

Kim, Mark, and Caroline gasped in much shock. They tried to speak, only to find themselves unable to form any words. Caleb put his hands over his mouth while babbling softly.

"Before you say anything, Jason, Trini, and I avoided making contact with Jenna when we first saw her in her car. We were unable to ignore her any longer when she got out and approached us," Tommy explained swiftly and crossed his arms.

"At least you tried to ignore her. That counts for something," Caroline answered proudly.

"Kim told us about Jenna calling the Youth Center four times in less than an hour in trying to get in contact with you after she and Caleb got home," Mark said.

"I almost forgot because I was more concerned about feeding the baby and doing my homework," Kim whispered a little sheepishly.

"Thanks for telling them, Kim. Jenna showed up at the Youth Center because she wanted to discuss our 'relationship' in person," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

Mark licked his lips. "It is very important for you to inform us about every incident you have with Jenna as quickly as possible. How are we supposed to know what is going on with her if you don't?" He gave her and Tommy a serious look.

"I understand, sir," Tommy whispered, nodding. "By the way, Trini won the fight with Jenna. She didn't want to fight her, but she didn't have a choice when Jenna tried to slap her."

Caroline smiled warmly. "I'm glad you, your fiancé, and your friends use your fighting skills for only self-defense. Fighting isn't the answer unless there is absolutely no choice."

"Tell that to people who start fights wherever they go," Tommy muttered, his voice laced with irritation. "They'd rather use their fists than attempt to resolve their differences with words first."

"They are also more likely to use weapons such as guns to get their point across," Kim added and stood up. She came to his side.

"I can tell you one thing. Those people are destined for life in the slammer if they keep up their violent ways," Caroline said softly.

"That's right," Mark commented, giving a sharp nod.

Caleb uncovered his mouth and stared at his parents. Tommy and Kim shifted their attention to him. They waved at him, and he smiled. They looked at the grandparents.

"How has Caleb been?" Tommy wondered.

"He's been a good boy. He did need his diaper changed when he decided to take a crap," Mark said, waving his hand in front of his face. "Kyle actually said the living room smelled like a zoo when he was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water."

"I bet you fainted when you changed his diaper," Tommy said, snickering under her breath.

"You wish, Tommy," Mark retorted playfully.

"Hmm," Tommy said, clearing his throat. He looked at Kim, who turned to him. "We should go to the police about the stalking and harassment tomorrow morning."

"I agree. I will call Mr. Kaplan to let him know we will be late getting to school," Kim commented, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Remember what we said about the police possibly not doing anything, guys," Mark warned in seriousness. The couple gazed at him. "Don't get frustrated if they choose not to take this seriously right away."

"We understand, Mr. Hart," Tommy assured, taking a deep breath. "Perhaps they will take it seriously when we tell them Jenna tried to attack Trini."

"It is possible, but don't get too confident," Caroline responded in a stern voice.

"Of course," Tommy said and eyed the stairs. He looked at Kim. "What do you say we head upstairs?"

Kim shot him a glance. "Sure."

"We'll be back down in a little bit," Tommy said, turning toward the grandparents along with her.

"Okay. I hope you enjoy your dinner when you come back down, Tommy," Caroline commented, her voice showing much warmth.

"I'm sure I will," Tommy said, nodding at her. "We'll see you later."

Tommy and Kim walked upstairs. Mark and Caroline observed them until they were out of sight. They looked at each other.

"I don't think I've seen teens more determined to handle things on their own than those two are," Caroline whispered in amazement.

"I know. That's not to say they can't come to us for advice when things are too complicated," Mark pointed out.

She emitted a loud sigh. "I do hope the police take Tommy's situation seriously."

He bit his lip. "I do too, honey."

Mark and Caroline returned their attention to the movie. The scene where Dan, Arthur, and Ryan made it to the basement played.

00000

Tommy and Kim entered their room. He closed the door and locked it. He stretched his arms above his head. He put them at his sides. She made her way toward the bed. She stopped a short distance from it. He came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. They looked at each other, letting out relieved sighs.

"I'm so glad to be home," he said.

"I'm glad you're home. It's been a wild evening for you. Who would've thought Jenna would show up at the Youth Center?" she replied.

"The fight could've been a lot worse," Tommy commented matter-of-factly. He went behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Jenna and Trini could've beaten each other to a pulp."

"Perhaps. However, Jenna fled the scene before that could happen. She didn't want to risk it," Kim pointed out.

"So true," Tommy whispered, kissing her hair. "Let's forget about Jenna and focus on us."

"Yes," Kim said, turning around. "Let's do that."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other. They strove to get as close as they could. Their tongues touched, and they groaned loudly. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Electricity jolted up and down their spines. It shot through their veins at a rapid rate.

He kissed his way to her neck to suck on it. She leaned her head back with a pleasurable moan. He slipped his hands underneath her red long-sleeved shirt to run his fingertips up and down her spine. He moved them to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt. She ran them over his chest and back.

Tommy and Kim removed their hands from underneath each other's shirts. They took two steps back. She took off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She did the same white tennis shoes and gray socks. She unbuttoned her blue jeans and unzipped them. She removed them and her green underwear. She reached behind her, unclasping her red bra. She allowed it to fall to the floor.

He felt his erection strain against his blue jeans. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that he looked ready to go after them. However, he wasn't about to do that. He took off his shirt. He did the same to his gray sneakers and blue socks. He unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He removed them and his white underwear.

Kim swallowed hard at the sight of Tommy's cock springing forward. She looked at him, her breathing coming out in pants. She stepped up to him. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. This made her groan. They wrapped their arms around each other. They let out soft moans while their hands wandered over every part of their bodies.

He kissed down to her chest. He dropped to his knees as he traveled to her stomach. He smothered it with hungry kisses. She screamed ecstatically as she touched his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands knead her breasts. He rolled her nipples in his hands, hardening them. He decided he was tired of her standing. He took her hands, guiding her to sit in his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. He pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled at sliding her arms around his neck.

"You're such a sexy beast," Tommy growled in great fierceness. "You're all mine."

"And you're mine," Kim whispered, seduction lining her voice. "Now and forever."

Tommy kissed Kim's neck. He nibbled on it before giving it a gentle blow. He put his hands on her breasts to fondle them. He ran his thumbs over the nipples. He gave them a hard punch. He smiled at her loud wincing. He pinched them hard again. This caused her to become louder. Her body tensed up. She couldn't stop a gasping moan from leaving her mouth. The familiar started to build within him, as did it in her.

He kissed down to her chest, taking the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple to suck on it hard. She moaned pleasurably while throwing her head back. Her back made an arch. He slid her hands up and down her sides. He bit her nipple, and she whimpered softly. He turned toward the left breast. He lavished it with the same amount of attention. He bit that nipple as well, and she whimpered again.

She tapped his head, causing him to look at her. She kissed him hard and plunged her tongue into his mouth. This made him groan. She pushed him down on his back. She kissed his neck. She licked at it before blowing on it hard. She ran her hands up and down his sides. He sighed delightfully. He ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed down to his chest. She nibbled on the spot over his heart. He tried not to moan, but he couldn't help himself.

Kim took her fiancé's left nipple into her mouth. She gave it a hard suck. He growled intensely at her running her tongue over it. He arched his back as he squeezed his eyes shut while grabbing at her hair. He became even louder when she teased his nipple with her tongue. She turned her attention to the right nipple to give it the same amount of attention.

He opened his eyes and tightened his grip on her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he was about to lose it. He had little doubt it was the same within her. He needed to be inside her right now. He tapped her head, and she came to his eye level. He kissed her hard and flipped her over on her back. He settled in between her legs and broke it. He looked into her eyes.

"We can be thankful we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant right now," he said.

"Yeah," she answered. "Even if I wasn't, I'd still go without protection. I'd need to feel you fully."

Tommy nodded at her. "Me too."

Tommy aligned himself at Kim's entrance and entered her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in out and of her almost immediately. She moaned with every thrust. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were happy to be with each other in such an intimate way. In fact, they didn't even care about their confrontation with Jenna anymore. They kissed fiercely, their hands wandering everywhere. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He planted hungry kisses on her jaw before nuzzling it. Her moans were like music to his ears.

He kissed down to her neck. He moved between blowing and nibbling on it. He squeezed her butt hard. He smiled when she emitted a delighted gasp. He trailed kisses to her earlobe. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. He touched her breasts. He pinched the nipples. She whimpered softly yet excitedly. He took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. She screamed ecstatically. He repeated his actions with the other.

She brought his head upward to press a fierce kiss to his lips. She moved to his ear. She blew on it. He groaned loudly as his hands went to her shoulders to give them hard squeezes. She kissed down to his chest. She sucked on the spot over his heart. She smiled at his pleasurable hisses. She teased the left nipple with her tongue. He growled intensely while anchoring her head to him. He grew louder when she focused her attention on the right nipple.

Tommy could feel the fire in him reaching its peak. He grabbed Kim's wrists with a lustful growl. He pinned them at her sides. His thrusts grew harder and faster. She tried to keep a moan from leaving her mouth, but she couldn't help herself. He kissed her hard. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. She smiled when he sighed in delight. He pulled back to stare deep into her eyes.

"I am getting ready to lose it," Tommy muttered, his breathing turning to shudders.

Kim panted hard. "So am I."

The lovebirds engaged in passionate kissing. Tommy tightened his grip on Kim's wrists. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it hungrily before licking at it. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of their room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

He finally came and released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. They found themselves coming back to reality. Their heartbeats slowed down until they became normal. Their heavy breathing seemed to mingle together.

Tommy found himself unable to stay up and collapsed on top of Kim. He panted hard, laying his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair while whispering inaudible words. His panting was like music to her ears. He pulled back after catching his breath. She touched his cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"What a way to forget about what happened with Jenna," Tommy said, sighing contently.

"You said it," Kim agreed with a soft giggle. "I wouldn't be surprised if Jenna is lousy in bed. That is if she has had any sexual encounters."

"I don't give a shit about her abilities in bed. I care about yours only," Tommy said and flicked her chin. "You are phenomenal. You will only get better as time goes on." He made a kissing sound.

"So will you," Kim responded, kissing his nose. "Of course, we don't always make love in bed. We've made love in the shower, in the backs of our vehicles, on the kitchen table, and even on the stairs."

"How about we do it in a locker room sometime?" Tommy suggested.

"I like that idea," Kim said, squeaking sweetly. "The Youth Center locker room would be perfect for that."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, let's focus on each other some more."

Tommy kissed Kim with much passion. He moved within her, a lustful growl leaving his mouth. His cock grew hard. She moaned softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their heartrates sped up. He buried his face into her neck. He nuzzled it before blowing on it. She moved her hands up and down his sides. She sighed ecstatically at his sucking on it.

He pulled back and kissed her roughly. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. She groaned softly yet excitedly. His thrusts became harder and faster. He moved his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He rubbed the nipples against his hands in which they hardened. They became lost in another lovemaking session.


	35. Needing to Destress

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. There is also sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel comfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It probably won't be much longer before Jenna causes trouble yet again. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 35: Needing to Destress

A young woman ran down the sidewalk. She chewed gum and blew a small bubble in it. She popped it and got it back in her mouth using her tongue. She passed the Scott residence. The house happened to be large. It contained four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms was in the basement. A swing was on the front porch. The back door contained a deck that overlooked a small hill.

Jason and Trini kissed fiercely on his double bed in his room. He was in between her legs while she was on her back. The covers were pulled down. The room happened to be medium-sized. It contained green walls, a pine dresser, and a hardwood nightstand. Tan carpet was all over the floor. A TV sat on top of the dresser. A VCR was next to it. A mirror hung on the closet. A desk containing a computer connected to the wall by a phone cord and printer was in front of the window.

The lovebirds wrapped their arms around each other tightly. What happened with Jenna in the Youth Center parking lot was the furthest thing from their minds right now. They were focused on sharing this tender moment with each other. They saw makeout sessions as a great way relieve stress, especially when it involved people who put them down constantly.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it when he heard her moan. He pulled away from her. He nuzzled her jaw and proceeded to kiss it. He worked his way down to her neck. He stopped at her pulse point. He sucked on it. She leaned her head back and moaned pleasurably. She slid her hands over his chest, stomach, and back. She traced every muscle that lined them.

"Jason, make love to me," Trini whispered huskily.

"Trini, are you sure?" Jason asked, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I know we've been together for three years, but I don't want us to do it and regret it later."

She touched his cheek. "I'm very sure. I've wanted you for a very long time. Make love to me, Jason. Let us be one."

Jason brought his hand to his girlfriend's cheek and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her groaning. She slipped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows. This kept her from putting too much weight on herself. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity went up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

He returned to her pulse point and sucked on it. She let out a pleasurable moan. She got louder when he licked at it before blowing on it. He smothered it with hungry kisses while taking hold of her butt. She brought his head upward. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Their tongues fought each other fiercely. He broke away from her to kiss her neck.

"Oh, that feels great, Jason," she said huskily. She moaned at his nibbling on her neck. "Oh, don't you dare stop."

"I won't, Trini," he growled intensely. "You can count on that."

Trini grabbed the hem of her boyfriend's gray long-sleeved shirt and began pulling it upward. He pulled away from her. He held up his arms in which it allowed her to remove it. She tossed it aside. He brought his hands to her blue blouse and ripped it open. She was glad it had clasp buttons instead of regular ones. She didn't want anyone to find out what she had been up to, especially their parents. He took it off and threw it to the floor.

He kissed his girlfriend once more. He made his way to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there. He licked at it. She gasped in much pleasure while running her fingers through his hair. She repeated her action when he squeezed her butt. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He returned to her lips for another kiss. He reached behind her and touched her gray bra clasp. He fumbled with it in trying to get it undone. She opened her eyes.

Trini smiled and pushed Jason away. She sat up and undid the clasp herself. She allowed the bra to fall to the bed. He stared at her breasts with so much intensity that it seemed he'd go after them any second. However, he didn't want to do that. He laid her back down. He kissed her neck. He put his hands on her breasts. He fondled them slowly, almost as if he were teasing them. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, hardening them. She felt her body become quite tense. She emitted a gasping moan.

He trailed kisses to her chest. He took the right breast into his mouth. He rolled the nipple with his tongue before sucking on it. She screamed pleasurably and arched her back. He gazed up at her with a smile. He turned toward the left breast to lavish it with the same amount of attention. A whimper left her mouth, and her back arched once more. Fire started to build within her veins, as did it in his.

She felt him kiss down to her stomach. She closed her eyes at his dipping his tongue into her navel. Her breaths turned into shudders. He returned to her lips for another kiss. His hands wandered all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He yelled in surprise when she pushed him back. He looked at her warily. He saw she was smiling.

"I want to have a turn now," Trini said very seductively. "You're mine."

Trini sat up and nuzzled Jason's jaw. She kissed it before licking at it. Sher moved to his neck and proceeded to kiss it. She ran her hands up and down his body. He sighed ecstatically while grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He laid his hands on her neck. She smothered his chest with hungry kisses. She kissed him and teased his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She brought her lips to the right nipple, taking it into her mouth.

He growled intensely while she sucked on his nipple. He grew a little louder when she rolled it with her tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at her head. He hung on as if he couldn't hold on to anything else. The fire inside him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would explode any minute. He had little doubt she was the same way.

She turned toward the left nipple to give it the same amount of attention. He opened his eyes and let put another intense growl. He brought her head upward for a long, hard kiss. The tongues dueled fiercely. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go. He took her back and laid her down. He pulled away from her. He slid his hands to the bow-tied strings of her black pants.

Jason untied the strings and grabbed the waistband. Trini exhaled slowly and nodded at him. He pulled her pants and white underwear down. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them. They shared a series of kisses. He ran his hands up and down her legs three times before cupping her butt. He brought one hand between them. She gasped ecstatically as he fondled the loose folds of her sex. She squeezed her eyes shut when his thumb stroked her clit. She moved her hips with his motions. She cried out pleasurably while coming. She was so lost in it that she couldn't breathe.

Trini opened her eyes as her high ebbed away. A sated feeling raced through her body. She saw the large bulge in Jason's dark blue jeans. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. She moved her hands to the button. She undid it and unzipped them. She pushed them and his gray underwear down slowly. He chuckled, knowing she was teasing him. He helped her get them off. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing forward. She looked toward him. Her breathing came out in shudders. He reached for his shorts and slipped his hand into the pocket. He pulled out a condom. She chuckled.

"You planned ahead, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. We don't want to end up in Tommy and Kim's situation," he said and threw his jeans on the bed. He ripped the package open and took out the condom. He tossed the former in the trashcan. He squeezed the air out of the tip while rolling the condom over his cock. He balanced himself on his elbows as he aligned himself at her entrance. "This may hurt a bit, all right?"

Trini nodded at him. "Okay."

Jason kissed Trini as he slid inside her carefully. He heard her let out a gasping moan. She attempted not to tense up, but she couldn't help herself. She winced painfully as he took her virginity. He saw the tears in her eyes. He touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry about that," Jason apologized guiltily.

"It's all right," Trini said soothingly. She inhaled deeply as the pain faded away. She exhaled before licking her lips. Her hands traveled to his butt and squeezed it gently. "Move, Jason. I'm begging you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and began moving in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust while lifting her hips in meeting each one. Their grunting and groaning mingled together, but they didn't care. They were together in the most intimate of ways. They couldn't be happier. In fact, they didn't care about Jenna anymore.

Jason and Trini kissed long and hard. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. His body tightened with each thrust. He kissed her jaw before nuzzling it. Her moans were like music to his ears. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity. He smiled at her moans growing louder. He slid his hands over her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace.

He moved between nibbling and sucking on her neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. His hands went to her butt. They squeezed it hard. He moved to her ear. He licked at it gently before blowing on it. She whimpered at his touching her breasts and pinching the nipples. She emitted an ecstatic moan when he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. He repeated his actions with the other.

Trini brought Jason head upward to press another kiss to his lips. She kissed to his ear. She proceeded to nibble on it. He groaned loudly and laid his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. He'd break them if he had super strength. She kissed down his throat to his chest. She looked up at him. She rolled his nipples in her hands. He let out a throaty groan. She took the left one into her mouth. She sucked on it hard. He growled intensely and anchored her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his right nipple.

Jason felt the fire in him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between him and Trini. He massaged her clit. She emitted a soft yet excited moan. She laid her hands on his neck. She closed her eyes, a soft whimper leaving her mouth. They kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and they groaned loudly. He kneaded her aching breasts. She opened her eyes. He broke the kiss and stared deep into them.

"I feel it coming," Jason moaned, his body tightening with every passing second.

Trini swallowed hard. "I do too."

The lovebirds kissed passionately, their arms wrapping around each other. His thrusts grew harder and faster as he moved within her. He trailed kisses to her neck. He buried his face there. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

Jason finally came and released himself into the condom. Trini echoed her release to him three seconds later. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard as they waited for their heartbeats to slow down to normal. She caressed his cheek.

"Talk about incredible," she whispered lovingly.

"Yeah," he replied and swallowed hard. "Whoo!"

Jason kissed Trini deeply before grabbing the base of the condom. He pulled out of her and took it off. He placed it in the trashcan. He rolled off her and laid on his back. She pulled the covers over them. She snuggled up to him. She rested her head on his chest. She smiled when his arms went around her.

"Damn. What a great way to forget about what happened with Jenna in the Youth Center parking lot," Jason yelled delightfully.

"You said it," Trini agreed. "It happened to be our first time making love."

"I know," Jason said, a big smile crossing his lips. "The others will be elated we finally took our relationship to the next level."

"They sure will," Trini commented, removing her head from his chest. She looked him in the eye. "Come to think of it. Where would you like to make love next?"

"I was thinking we could make love in the shower, in the back of my car, on the beach, in a mudhole—" Jason started.

She smiled teasingly. "Ooh. What a dirty mind you have."

"It's fun thinking about mud. I could pelt you with lots of it," Jason said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think I could pelt you with more mud," Trini replied and made a funny noise.

He shook his head rapidly. "No way."

"Yes way," Trini said, nodding just as fast. "I meant it."

She screamed when he pinched her butt. She smacked him on the chest and gave him a mock angry look.

"You are such a pervert, Jase," she growled.

"I'm proud to be a pervert," he said, laughing. He gave her butt another pinch. "Oh, no. I am getting more perverted."

"Oh, you," Trini retorted, kissing him on the lips. She became serious quickly. "My parents will be quite shocked when I tell them Jenna tried to attack me."

"So will mine when I tell them. The news of Jenna's stalking Tommy shocked them just as much," Jason muttered, swallowing hard as he remembered his Derek and Katie's gasped shocks when he told them about what was going on "At least they believed it."

"Mine too," Trini whispered. She sighed in relief as an image of her parents, Julius and Melinda, telling her they believed what was going played in her mind. "Mom told me she would get right to work trimming the bushes around our house. Dad said he was telling the neighbors."

"My parents said the same things, except they will be doing both tomorrow," Jason pointed out. "They were determined not to let the Jenna situation ruin their anniversary." He chuckled. "I'm sure they are having a good time on their date."

"Once they know we've been sexually active, they'll ask us if we were careful," Trini commented, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "I will proudly say that we were."

"Me too," Jason responded with much pride.

"I will also ask my parents if I can get some birth control pills. We could use a second layer of protection," Trini said, pressing her lips together.

"That's true. Condoms do break, even if they are used correctly," Jason whispered honestly.

"Look at Tommy and Kim. They conceived their second child while they used protection. They are eagerly awaiting its birth, despite they didn't expect it so soon," Trini said with much excitement. "I have to admit I am looking forward to the birth as well."

"So does everyone else. Let's hope Jenna lays low for a while," Jason muttered with some uncertainty.

"Me too, Jase," Trini agreed. "Me too."

Jason kissed his girlfriend passionately. His tongue entered her mouth, and she groaned softly. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He trailed kisses to her neck. He licked at it before nuzzling it. She tilted her head to the side.

"That hits the spot, Jason," she whispered softly. She groaned at his smothering her neck with hungry kisses. "Oh, yes. Yes!"

He smiled. "That's it, Trini. Let it all out."

Jason returned to Trini's lips for another kiss. She plunged her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth. She smiled into it when he groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The world faded around them as they proceeded to make love.

00000

Trini moaned with much pleasure as Jason moved inside her forty-five minutes later. She was on her back while he hovered over her. They were on their third condom. The covers were wrapped tightly around their bodies. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth to trace every inch of it. He growled intensely while grabbing at the headboard with both hands. Their tongues fought each other for control. Groans left their mouths. He tightened his grip on the headboard somewhat. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity.

He tore away from her lips. He kissed from her jawline to her neck. He alternated between licking at and nibbling on the latter. His hands slid up and down her body. He traveled to her earlobe to trace it with his tongue. He smiled at a pleasurable moan leaving her mouth. His body tightened with every thrust. He kissed her with much passion. They were unable to keep groans from escaping their mouths. Both of them felt the familiar fire beginning to build within them.

"Oh, that hits the spot, Jason," Trini whispered as he kissed her neck. She whimpered when he sucked on it. "Oh, yes! Yes!"

"That's my girl, Trini," Jason hissed in great seduction. "Let every bit of it out."

Jason rolled his girlfriend's nipples in his hands. He pinched them hard, causing her to groan quietly. He broke their kiss and reached down. He took the right breast into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple to suck on it hard. She screamed in much intensity as she arched her back. He looked toward the left breast to give it the same amount of attention. She whimpered, her back forming another arch. She and her boyfriend looked into each other's eyes after he came to her eye level. Lust filled them.

He sat up and jerked her into his lap. He kissed her hard while moving one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly when he thrusted upward into her. She leaned her head back as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He pulled back, and she pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. She kissed her way to his ear. She nibbled on it before giving it a gentle blow. He groaned loudly, his hands sliding to her shoulders.

She kissed him fiercely. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and balanced herself on her knees. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. She smiled against it when he emitted a groan. She started to move up and down on him. He grabbed her hips and moved her on him as he met her movements with his. She kissed his jaw before running her tongue along it.

She slid her hands to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs. She smiled at a throaty groan coming from him. She moved her hands over his body in a slow yet steady manner. She trailed kisses to his neck. She alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her head. He got louder as she blew on his ear. He felt the fire within him climbing higher. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

She kissed him again. He decided he didn't want to be sitting up any longer. He pushed her on her back. He upped the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in him was reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them. He massaged her clit. She moaned pleasurably, her hands sliding into his hair. He pulled away from her. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Come for me, Trini," Jason commanded. His hips and fingers upped their speed. "Come right now!"

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, Jason brought himself and Trini to climax with no time in between. He gritted his teeth as he came into the condom. A low, deep moan left her mouth. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly during the throes of her climax. Her grip loosened after it subsided.

Jason collapsed on top of his girlfriend. He listened to her heavy panting. It was like music to his ears. Their heartbeats slowed down to normal. They came back to reality. He grabbed the base of the condom and pulled out of her. He removed it and threw it in the trashcan. He rolled off her and laid on his back. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently when he slipped his arms around her.

"Damn. That was a great lovemaking session," she said and licked her lips.

"No kidding. You were like a force of nature," he answered and swallowed hard.

"I wish we could go on forever. Wouldn't that be great?" Trini wondered.

"It would, but we'd have to stop do other things," Jason pointed out.

She giggled. "Yes, we would. Then we'd just go right back to it."

He smiled. "Yep. Could you do me one favor?"

"Sure," Trini asked, taking her head off his chest to look at him. "What's the favor?"

"Don't stop the lovemaking, so you can put on your makeup," Jason joked and slid his hand to her butt. He pinched it hard.

"I will stop to put on my makeup if I want to," Trini said playfully and punched him in the shoulder. "Besides, you need to keep your hands to yourself." She shook a finger in his face.

Jason smirked. "Too bad. I'll pinch your butt as much as I want to!"

He pinched her butt again. She smacked him on the shoulder before returning her head to his chest. She ran her fingertips down to his stomach and traced circles into it.

"I really like laying with you like this," Jason admitted.

"Me too. This bed is so comfortable that I feel I can sink down into it," Trini said and sighed softly.

"I'd like to go with you if you want me to," Jason said.

"You can on one condition," Trini commented. She felt him slide his hand into her hair.

"What's that?" Jason asked curiously.

"You can't fall on top of me," Trini answered with a slight giggle.

"If I can't do that, then you can't either," Jason retorted and growled playfully.

"Spoilsport," Trini mumbled.

"I heard that," Jason retorted and blew a raspberry.

She reached up to tweak his nose. She jumped when he squeezed her side and slapped him on the chest. They shared a laugh.

"My parents still have a very active sex life, despite they are approaching their fifties," Trini whispered in much amazement.

"So do my parents," Jason admitted and ran his tongue over his teeth. "I have a feeling they will continue to be sexually active well into their elder years."

"I have the same feeling about mine," Trini commented and emitted a small yawn. "Many couples are not so fortunate in maintaining intimacy. In fact, half of all men over age forty have erectile dysfunction."

Jason tensed a bit. "I hope that doesn't happen to me when I reach forty."

"It may or may not happen," Trini assured gently. "Who knows?"

"Yeah," Jason whispered with some uncertainty.

"If it does happen, there are very good medical treatments for this condition," Trini commented in a warm voice.

"That's good," Jason murmured in much relief. "Humans are living well past seventy these days. Some have made it to one hundred years old."

"Talk about an incredible lifespan," Trini said truthfully.

"Yep. I hope I have as much energy then as I do now," Jason responded and yawned.

Trini sighed softly. "I do too. I hope I'm by your side when we turn one hundred."

Jason couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend removed her head from his chest and looked at him. The idea of being with her when they turned one hundred appealed to him very much. Of course, they could never be sure what the future would bring for them. One thing was clear. They were determined to continue make each other happy.

Trini kissed her boyfriend on the lips. He brought his hands to her neck while deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched, and they groaned loudly. He flipped her over on her back and settled in between her legs. He began kissing her neck. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity ran through their veins at such a high speed that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

"Oh, Jason. I love you so much," Trini moaned.

Jason sucked on her neck. "I love you too, Trini."

Jason kissed Trini hard. They wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues dueled fiercely for control. They became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	36. Playing Checkers and Sleeplessness

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel comfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 36: Playing Checkers/Sleeplessness

Tommy and Kim were immersed in a game of checkers while sitting on their bed in the midevening. He had red while she had black. The box lay on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the board. He moved a checker forward. She tilted her head somewhat. She pushed a checker to the square in front of his. She watched him jump it and take it away. He laughed and held it up.

"I have one of yours!" Tommy announced smugly.

"You shouldn't have said that," Kim said and laughed. She put her hand on a checker on the board's right side. She double-jumped two of his checkers in which she reached the end. She crossed her arms, looking very satisfied. "King me."

"But I can't king a girl," Tommy responded while shaking his head.

"Will you just put it down, Tommy?" Kim giggled.

"Okay," Tommy said. He moved the checker close to the other. Suddenly, he took it away and leaned toward her. "I'm sorry, but I can't king you. This piece is very valuable to me." He let out a loud snicker.

"You better put it down before I knock you into the next century!" Kim shouted and held up a fist.

"All right!" Tommy yelled and put the checker on top of the other. "There! Does that make you happy?"

"Very," Kim answered and smiled.

"I know one thing that can make you very happy," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" Kim asked.

He grabbed her cheeks. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her lips. She laid her hands on his neck. She deepened the kiss. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before breaking apart. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"That does make me very happy," Kim said and giggled.

"Good. Remember that I'm the best kisser ever," Tommy said, smirking as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

She saluted him. "Duly noted."

Tommy tapped Kim's chin with his finger before rubbing noses with her. He got off the bed and grabbed the box. He sat back down, opening the lid. She picked up the board. She dumped the pieces in the box. She folded it to place it inside. He closed the box and laid his hand on it.

"You're a fantastic checker player," he said in sweetness.

"Thank you. So are you," she replied in warmness.

"I remember when we watched _The Rescuers Down Under_ at my house after our one-year anniversary date," Tommy commented, a smile crossing his lips. "Jake looked quite smug when he jumped one of Sparky's checkers and took it. Sparky jumped all his until he reached the end of the board. Jake kinged him and called him a wise fly."

"That part was my favorite. Jake's annoyance caused me to laugh hysterically!" Kim exclaimed.

"Me too. He didn't like that he lost," Tommy said.

She shrugged. "Who does like losing? However, you should be a good sport after you lose."

"The fun of the game evaporates when people throw fits for losing," Tommy mumbled.

"You shouldn't play a game if you are just going to get mad for losing," Kim said bluntly.

He nodded sharply. "That's right."

Kim pulled her hair behind her neck and placed her hands on the bed. She tapped them on the bed while clicking her tongue three times.

"Let's not forget sore winners," Tommy commented.

"That's true. People bragging about their wins is probably the worst thing about competitions," Kim muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I recall one guy who was a major braggart at footraces we had with other kids back in San Antonio. He would go on and on about how he was the fastest kid in the whole neighborhood after every race he won. I'd try to bring him back down to Earth, but he'd dismiss me as being jealous. He never had many friends," Tommy said, holding up his hands.

"Who can blame those kids for not wanting to be around him? Arrogance can easily drive others away," Kim responded.

Tommy gave a shrug. He stretched his arms above his head before yawning widely. He laid his hands in his lap.

"One thing is for sure. Jenna is arrogant enough to think she can win me back by stalking and harassing me," he said, his voice showing some hints of anger.

"You're telling me," she said and huffed to herself. "She really thinks she will be the one to marry you, not me."

"It's not happening," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't marry that woman if she was the last one on Earth." He smacked his lips.

"Great," Kim said happily.

"On the other hand, I'd marry you if you were the last woman on Earth," Tommy admitted, making two kissing sounds.

"I'd marry you if you were the last man on Earth," Kim answered lovingly.

"There is one thing you have that Jenna doesn't have," Tommy said, flicking her nose.

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

"It's class," Tommy responded, winking at her. "A classy woman would never make moves on attached men." He kissed her nose.

"Yep," Kim agreed. "Jenna may wear nice clothes, but that can't hide her classlessness."

Tommy nodded in agreement. He leaned down to put the box under the bed. He pushed himself back up to look Kim in the eye. He saw her clasp her hands together.

"Let's forget about classless women like Jenna. Let's focus on something else," Kim suggested.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

All of a sudden, Kim climbed into Tommy's lap. She got her legs on either side of him and kissed him hard on the lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck. She tasted every inch of it, making him groan in excitement. He brought his arms around her waist. One hand went into her hair while the other stayed on the small of her back. They strove to get as close to each other as possible. Their kiss grew in passion as their hearts pounded against their chests. Electricity ran through their bodies. They broke apart, staring at each other with much intensity.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Tommy asked seductively.

"Yeah," Kim answered, her voice filled with huskiness. "You know you are so handsome, don't you?"

"Yes," Tommy said, panting hard. "Come here."

Tommy kissed his girlfriend's neck. Kim leaned her head to the side to give her boyfriend better access. She whimpered in disappointment when he pulled away and moved her off him. She watched him get off the bed and go to the door to lock it. Smiling widely, she got back into his lap after he returned to the bed and climbed on. They resumed their kissing. She felt him trail his lips to her ear and nibble on it gently. She let out a throaty moan when he increased the pressure somewhat. He planted kisses on her throat and chest. He made his way to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She screamed in much ecstasy when he bit down on her.

Tommy's hands found the hem of Kim's red sleeveless nightgown. He moved it upward while swallowing hard. She raised her arms, which allowed him to remove it. She took off his white t-shirt and kissed him once more. He flipped her over on her back, settling in between her legs. He deepened the kiss as he rubbed circles into her stomach. He ran his hands all over her body. So did she with hers on his. They became lost in a lovemaking session.

00000

Kim moaned pleasurably as Tommy moved inside her forty minutes later. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheets were wrapped tightly around their naked bodies. She kissed him passionately. She slid her tongue into his mouth to trace every inch of it. He growled intensely while thrusting harder into her. He tore away from her lips. He trailed kisses to her neck. He moved between nibbling on and licking at it. His body tightened with every thrust.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He reached down to massage her clit. She moaned with much ecstasy, her head rolling back into the pillow. She brought her arms around his neck while emitting soft whimpers. She pulled him down to kiss him. He pushed his tongue past her lips and touched hers. Their tongues engaged in a duel for control. They groaned delightfully. He rolled her nipples in his hands. He teased them with his thumbs. He pulled away from her to stare into her eyes.

"I'm almost there, Kim," Tommy groaned, his hands curling into fists.

"Me too, Tommy," Kim whispered, her breathing coming out in shudders. "Me too."

Tommy and Kim kissed long and hard while wrapping their arms around each other. His thrusts became harder and faster. He buried his face into her neck to kiss it hungrily. They approached their climax. She grabbed his shoulders as if she were trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss. She cried out pleasurably at his biting down on her.

He finally came and released himself into her. He growled in ecstasy. She echoed her release to him four seconds later. Their bodies trembled against each other. They found themselves coming back to reality. They breathed hard. Their heartbeats got back to normal. He pulled out of her. He laid on his side, and she turned on hers. They moved their hands toward each other until they touched. They entwined their fingers. They stared into each other's eyes.

"We may not have a whole lot of privacy in this house, but our room gives us quite a bit," Kim said, clearing her throat.

"Thank God for locks. We don't have to worry about anyone barging in while we're making love," Tommy said.

She chuckled. "It's going to happen one of these days. When it does, we'll likely fall off the bed."

He smiled. "The best part is we'll have each other on the floor."

Kim punched her fiancé in the shoulder. She shrieked in surprise when he squeezed her side. She smacked him on the chest. She pointed her finger in his face.

"You really need to quit squeezing my sides!" Kim shouted in mock anger.

"Hey, I need some way to retaliate when you punch me," Tommy said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Just don't squeeze my sides or else," Kim threatened playfully.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at his fiancée. "Or else what?"

Kim held up a fist. "You will get this."

Kim pressed her fist against Tommy's chin. He pretended to groan before falling on his back. His body twitched twice and ceased all movement. His eyes closed completely. She leaned closer to him carefully. She screamed when he regained consciousness and pulled her on top of him. She ruffled his hair and slapped his cheek lightly.

"Don't ever do that again, Tommy!" Kim yelled.

"Of course, I won't," Tommy promised and smirked. "That is until I do it again!"

The lovebirds laughed heartily. The young father kissed the top of the young mother's head. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I admit I am nervous about informing the police about our situation tomorrow morning," he whispered in some uncertainty. "I keep thinking they won't take it seriously, even if we tell them what Jenna did at the Youth Center tonight." He pressed his lips together.

"I do too," she agreed. "If they don't, then we'll accept it and gather evidence. After we have enough, then we'll show it to them. They will likely take it seriously then."

"After we tell Mr. Kaplan why we will be late getting to school, I believe he will take the situation even more seriously," Tommy whispered hopefully.

"I can see Veronica accusing Mr. Kaplan of giving us special treatment at the expense of other students once again," Kim grumbled in some anger. "It's not special treatment when we are taking something serious to the police."

"I think Veronica knows that deep down. She doesn't care," Tommy commented, his voice lined with bluntness. "She is the one who really desires special treatment. I should say attention. She should try to get pregnant and join the teen parent program. She'll get days off if she has a doctor's appointment or is sick. She will get all the attention she thinks she desires."

"I can see her using the program to goof off and play around. It wouldn't be anyone's fault but her own if she couldn't graduate," Kim whispered, shrugging.

"The unfortunate thing is some teen parents use the program to slack off," Tommy pointed out sadly.

"That's not what we are doing," Kim said while shaking her head. She took it off his chest to look at him. "We're using it to keep up with our schoolwork." She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. "Because of that, we are on track to graduate."

"I can't wait for graduation. Our families will be there to watch us walk up to get our diplomas. This includes Caleb, though he won't remember it," Tommy explained eagerly.

"He will likely be interested in hearing about it once he is a bit older," Kim responded with a delighted squeal.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a nod. "Anyway, I feel the need to do something else right now."

Tommy kissed Kim passionately. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers, causing her to groan excitedly. She climbed on top of him to get her legs on either side of him. She kissed his jaw before licking at it. She traveled to his ear to nibble on it. He emitted a throaty groan. He felt her lips on his again. He brought his hands to her hair. He maintained a tight grip on it. Their heart rates quickened as electricity coursed through their veins.

She moaned excitedly when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She slid her hands up and down his sides. She grabbed his butt to squeeze it hard. He groaned into her mouth. He sat up while keeping his grip on her hair. She moved her hands to his cock. She grabbed it. He tore away from her lips with an intense growl. He stared into her eyes while she stroked his cock in a very slow manner.

"You're killing me," he said, his voice showing huskiness.

She hissed in great seduction. "I'm glad I am."

Kim kissed Tommy with much possession. She felt his hands caress her breasts. Her nipples hardened at his touch. He planted gentle kisses along her neck. He alternated between nibbling and sucking on it. She screamed ecstatically while leaning her head back. The world faded around them as they proceeded to make love.

00000

Rain was falling on the Hart residence in early morning. It got a little heavier. The wind picked up somewhat. Tommy slept on his side on the bed in his and Kim's room. The covers covered him from the chest down. He was wearing his white underwear and blue shorts his fiancée discarded earlier. He buried his face deep into his pillow. He reached over to put his arm around her, but he was met with air. He woke up and found her gone. He touched her spot to find it was quite warm.

He pushed himself into a sitting position before yawning widely. The covers fell from his chest. He rubbed his eyes as he suppressed another yawn. He wondered where she was. He looked around the room. He found her standing at the window. He saw she was wearing her nightgown from earlier. He got out of bed to go to her side. He touched her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi yourself. You okay?" he wondered.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought standing by the window for a while would make me tired," Kim answered and rolled her eyes. "I hate it when that happens."

"Everyone does," Tommy said, shrugging. "During the first four months of your first pregnancy, you did have a hard time sleeping. As it progressed into the later months, it became even harder due to peeing a lot more often and dealing with the baby moving."

"The constant peeing was due to Caleb pressing on my bladder," Kim grumbled, scoffing annoyingly. "Then again, what could I do? I couldn't force him not to press on my bladder." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately," Tommy responded. "It will happen with this baby too."

"Some pregnant teen girls in the support group have bad acne. Pregnancy hormones often cause that. Higher levels of hormones called androgens cause pregnancy breakouts. They can prompt the sebaceous glands in the skin to get bigger and boost production of an oily substance called sebum. Combined with the shed skin cells that line the hair follicles and blocks the pores, this extra sebum creates an environment in which bacteria can rapidly multiply. All this can lead to the inflammation and skin eruptions of acne," Kim explained.

Tommy ran his hand over her hair. "You were lucky not to have any acne during your first pregnancy. Maybe you won't get any in this one."

Kim expressed uncertainty. "I hope not, but you never know. Isn't that right?"

"That's right. Even if your face looks like a pizza, you will still be a beautiful mother-to-be for the second time," Tommy assured in gentleness.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Kim replied in sweetness.

He winked at her. "No problem."

He kissed her temple before going behind her. He wrapped his arms around her somewhat tightly. He rocked her from side to side while placing his chin on top of her head.

"It was so much fun feeling Caleb move during the second half of my pregnancy. It will be just as fun with this baby," Kim said, giggling to herself.

"Yep. Active babies mean healthy babies," Tommy said, a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"So true. Then again, unborn babies have to rest," Kim pointed out.

"We placed headphones on your stomach and played soft music to sooth Caleb to sleep when he was really active at night," Tommy commented, smiling as that memory ran through his mind. "Your mother used that technique during both of her pregnancies and said it worked like a charm. We decided to do that with our baby."

"We used New Age music with the sounds of oceanic waves and animals for our baby. It put him right to sleep," Kim said with much pride.

"Yep," Tommy agreed. "We can use it with this baby. It is possible we will have two or more babies in this pregnancy."

"It'd be nice to have more than one baby in a single pregnancy, but it is also risky. Multiples are at more risk of premature birth. I would be at more risk for complications. I'd have to gain more weight than mothers of single babies do. I wouldn't mind, though. I want my babies to be born healthy. If they are multiples, I want them born as close to the due date as possible," Kim said matter-of-factly.

"What parents of multiples wouldn't? The unfortunate thing is most multiples are born rather premature. Preterm is any time before thirty-seven weeks for humans," Tommy explained.

"The thought of giving birth prematurely was on my mind during my entire pregnancy with Caleb, despite that I took excellent care of myself. Thankfully, that didn't happen. It could happen with this baby," Kim whispered, some fear lining her voice.

"Yes, but I know you," Tommy whispered gently. "You will do whatever you can to prevent our second child from being born prematurely." He kissed the top of her head as he stopped rocking her. "If it happens, then we will deal with it together."

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed.

He planted a kiss to her temple. He brought his hands to her shoulders to give them gentle squeezes. He proceeded to rub them very lightly.

"Headphones looked very different from those of today. In fact, they originated from the earpiece. They were the only way to listen to electrical audio signals before amplifiers were developed," Kim commented.

"I know," Tommy said in much amazement. "You'd think headphones always looked the way they do know, but they didn't."

"Nathaniel Baldwin developed the first truly successful headphone set in 1910. He made them by hand in his kitchen. Early radio work used some very sensitive headphones. These early headphones had moving iron drivers. They had either single-ended or balanced armatures. The requirement for high sensitivity meant no use of damping. As a result, the sound quality was bad. The early models had little to no padding. There was often excessive clamping forces on the wearer's head," Kim answered, touching her temples.

"Ouch," Tommy said, cringing a bit.

Kim chuckled. "Yes, ouch. The headphone was part of the vacuum tube's plate circuit in early powered radios. It carried dangerous voltages and was normally connected directly to the positive high voltage battery terminal. The negative battery terminal was securely grounded. The use of bare electrical connections could shock users if they touched them while adjusting an uncomfortable headset."

"Talk about painful," Tommy said and shuddered somewhat.

"Mm-hmm. John C. Koss produced the first stereo headphones in 1958. He was an audiophile and jazz musician from Milwaukee. Only telephone and radio operators used headphones before then. The 3.5 mm radio and phone connector has been in use since 1964. It became very popular with its application on the Walkman in 1979," Kim replied.

"I'm glad headphones were invented. It allows us to listen to music without bothering others," Tommy said happily.

"Unfortunately, many people start singing while listening to music on headphones," Kim muttered, making a disgusted face. "Some are such bad singers that they annoy everyone around them."

"If Veronica starts singing while wearing headphones, I'll yank them off her head," Tommy declared.

"I'd like to help you with that," Kim suggested.

Tommy smiled. "Be my guest."

The lovebirds focused their attention on the window. They could see the wind was picking up by the tree branches moving in it. Kim looked up at Tommy, who gazed down at her.

"I wish we could just will Jenna out of our lives. Then things could get back to normal," she whispered frustratingly.

"Yes, but that's not the way things work, Kim," he said with much sadness. "We can't force her to leave Angel Grove. If we started making threats toward her, she'd go to the police and say we are a danger to her. They just might believe her."

"There is no doubt she hates me with a passion, Tommy," Kim said, turning around. "She wants what I have. She wants you, our children, and our house. She wants my life."

"She could have a man, a child, and a house when she is older, but she doesn't want to wait. She wants all three now," Tommy hissed angrily. "What better way to get what she wants by trying to get me back?" He clenched his teeth.

"It's disgusting. There is a term for a woman who goes after attached men. It's called a homewrecker. I'm sure Jenna has heard of it," Kim commented.

"I believe that she has. Carolyn Warmus liked being a homewrecker. Jenna wants to be just like her," Tommy muttered, tensing badly. "I don't like homewreckers, whether they are male or female. There's nothing good about going after those who are unavailable."

"Jenna doesn't care. She wants you so badly that she can taste it," Kim said, emitting a heavy sigh.

"I am so grateful Jason was there to pick me up. It saved me a lot of trouble with Jenna. If he wasn't there, that would've given her the opportunity to touch me in an intimate way. Of course, I wouldn't have liked it at all," Tommy responded, his body trembling a bit.

"She could've walked away and left you, Jason, and Trini alone, but she didn't," Kim growled bluntly. "She tried to attack Trini, but Trini defended herself against her."

"She deserved every hit Trini gave her. Trini scored good hits on her too," Tommy said with happiness. "I couldn't be prouder of her."

"If you had beaten up a man who was stalking me, I wouldn't be prouder of you," Kim said sweetly.

"Thanks," Tommy answered, kissing her forehead. "I appreciate that."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice. They rubbed noses and hugged each other tightly. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm feeling tired now. Why don't we go to bed?" she suggested.

He touched her cheek. "All right."

Tommy and Kim let go each other. They went to their respective sides of the bed and got in. He laid on his back. She snuggled up to him. They pulled the covers over them. She laid her head on his chest. He slipped his arms around her.

"It's great waking up in the same bed every morning," Kim whispered, giggling.

"Yes, it is. Good night, Beautiful," Tommy answered, smiling.

She yawned again. "Good night, Handsome."

Tommy and Kim closed their eyes while letting out contented sighs. They fell into a peaceful sleep.


	37. Waking Up and Bathroom Romp

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. There is also sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel comfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Jenna will make her next move in her quest to get Tommy's attention very soon. It is possible she will do some digging for information on him and his friends. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 37: Waking Up/Bathroom Romp

Rain was no longer falling four hours later. Tommy and Kim were asleep in their bed in their room. He was on his side while she was on her back. He had his arm around her. He tightened his grip on her a little bit. She stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. She let out a long yawn before smacking her lips. She buried her face in the pillow and sighed in much content.

He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He found blurry vision and blinked them four times to clear them. He looked over his shoulder at the clock. He saw it read five-eight. He realized the alarm would ring in twelve minutes. He turned back to her. He wondered if he should wake her up. Neither of them minded the alarm waking them up. At the same time, they would rather not sleep for just minutes than get out of bed after waking up before its ringing.

Tommy shook his head. He decided he would turn off the alarm. He rolled over and turned it off. He switched on the lamp. He pushed himself into a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair twice. He heard moaning and looked down to see Kim stirring and opening her eyes. She looked at him, and he smiled.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning yourself, Handsome," she answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. I could run around the outside of the house all day," Tommy answered, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. He emitted a long yawn before smacking his lips.

"Me too. Unfortunately, we do have to go to school," Kim pointed out solemnly and sat up with a grunt. "I might have had a little trouble sleeping, but at least I slept through the rest of the night. I did have to go to the bathroom an hour ago, though."

He tickled her cheek. "We'll walk around the house this weekend. We'll do it Saturday and Sunday."

"That'd be cool. Of course, we'd have to rest because walking for a while would make us tired, especially me," Kim commented and raised her eyebrows. "At least there is enough space to walk between the houses and the fences."

"Yep!" Tommy agreed and tweaked her nose. She made a honking sound. "Did your nose become a horn?"

She squeaked softly. "I guess so."

"Would you like me to honk it again?" Tommy wondered.

"No, thank you," Kim said while touching the back of her neck with both hands. "Once is enough for me."

"You're a big spoilsport!" Tommy taunted.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not!"

He put his arms around her to give her a big hug. She responded by giving him a bigger one. She sighed contently at his kissing her forehead. They let go of each other.

"I have to say I really enjoyed last night," Tommy said in a loving voice. "I can't believe how many times we made love. Even playing checkers led to us going at it."

"I know," Kim answered with a soft sigh. "It really helped us to get our minds off what Jenna did." She chuckled.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed. "I'm looking forward to making love with you at Uncle John's cabin when we go there for our honeymoon."

"What's great about that cabin is it has four bedrooms. During vacations, the couples sleep in them while the rest of the gang bunks down in the living room," Kim commented.

He smiled. "It was the place where we lost our virginities to each other and became parents." He took her hand into his.

"Maybe we'll conceive our third child there," Kim suggested. "I don't regret becoming a young mother." She sighed happily.

"I don't regret becoming a young father," Tommy whispered, cupping her chin in his other hand. They shared three kisses. They hugged each other. They stayed this way for twenty seconds before pulling apart. "It will be great becoming parents for the second time."

"It's amazing how teen parents handled caring for several children in the old days. You could get a job right out of high school back then," Kim pointed out.

"Nowadays, people wait later to marry and have children due to the cost of living. We have an advantage over most teen parents because our parents are very well off," Tommy explained. "Anyway, I can't wait to marry you."

Kim giggled. "I can't wait to marry you either. I'm looking forward to our wedding night even more."

Tommy sighed in happiness. "I am too. Our lovemaking has been amazing as an unmarried couple. It will be even more amazing once we are married. Moreover, we shall make love all night long on our wedding night."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice. He placed his lips against her forehead. He kept them there for fifteen seconds before pulling away. They looked toward the window to see a great-horned owl fly past it.

"I remember when we went for a walk around the neighborhood in the middle of the night four months ago because we couldn't sleep. You walked ahead of me a few times," Kim said softly.

"Hey, I can't help it if my legs are longer than yours are," Tommy replied, giving a shrug.

"Then we should trade legs," Kim suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I need my legs," Tommy said, clicking his tongue three times. "Yes, I do." He chuckled.

"Oh, come on!" Kim whined.

"Keep whining, Kim," Tommy taunted. "I love hearing it."

Tommy and Kim watched another great-horned fly by the window. They saw the clouds part in which they revealed the moon. It hung just above the house across the street. They looked at each other.

"It sucks we have to walk to your van in the dark," Kim grumbled and snorted. "It's hard to see many things, even with the streetlights shining brightly."

"What's really annoying is that daylight savings time starts in six weeks," Tommy muttered and rolled his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of hair while mumbling inaudible words. "On the day before, the sun will rise at five-thirty. Due to the one-hour jump, the sun will rise at six-thirty. That means walking to the van in the dark once again."

"Yes, but it won't last for real long. By the start of summer, the sun will be rising at five-thirty," Kim pointed out.

"That means the sun will be shining in our faces when we wake up," Tommy commented.

"Exactly," Kim replied with great pride.

"In a wilderness area, people have to deal with the danger of being ambushed by wild animals. The darkness gives them an added advantage because they see much better than we do," Tommy said seriously.

"If any wild animal tries to attack me, I'll do whatever I can to protect myself," Kim said with determination.

"So will I," Tommy added fiercely. "We will protect Caleb if the animal targets him." He growled and balled his hand into a fist. "No animal hurts my child and gets away with it."

"That's right," Kim said, giving a sharp nod. "I love animals, but I put my child before them."

"As do I, Kim," Tommy agreed. "As do I."

He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She suppressed a yawn.

"I'm grateful we wrote down everything Jenna has done so far in our journals last night. It will help us if we need to get a restraining order against her," Kim said in a soft voice.

"I never thought about keeping an actual journal. Now that we are doing that, it'd be a good idea to buy more after we reach the end of our journals," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "If we have a hearing to get a restraining order, I can see Jenna denying she has done anything wrong, even if the evidence is overwhelming."

"Either that or she admits her wrongdoing, but she claims something in her past led her to do it," Tommy said bluntly. "I doubt a judge would believe her."

Kim nodded sharply. "I doubt that too, but you never know. Some murderers were found not guilty, despite overwhelming evidence of their heinous crimes. They managed to convince juries that abusive pasts led to their crimes. Damaged pasts can play a part in criminals' crimes, but it is a crock to place sole blame on them. Everyone has a choice. Most abused people don't commit crimes."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "That's right."

He kissed her forehead before rubbing it gently. She touched his hand, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get a drink of water," she said.

He tapped her nose with his finger. "Okay. I will wait right here."

Kim got out of bed and left the room. Tommy laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and proceeded to speak gibberish.

00000

Kim approached the bathroom while taking a deep breath. She walked inside, turning on the lights. She approached the sink as she pulled her hair behind her neck. She grabbed a cup as she turned on the water. She filled a quarter of it. She drank the water before turning it off. She laid the cup down and smacked her lips.

Just then, Tommy came into the bathroom. Kim saw him in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile. Her smile faded when he closed the door and locked it. He moved behind her. He pulled her hair aside. He kissed her neck before licking at it. He began nibbling on it. She tried to hold back a groan, but she couldn't help herself.

"Tommy, we need to get ready for school," Kim whispered and swallowed hard. "It will be starting before we know it."

Kim became stiff at her fiancé's moving his hands up to her breasts. He rubbed them through her nightgown. He gave them hard squeezes. She let out a soft yet ecstatic moan. Excitement started to course through her body. Her breathing turned to shudders. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Tommy—" she whispered.

"You're so hot," he growled with so much sexual intensity that he looked about ready to lose it. He sucked on her neck. He blew on it very gently. "Do you know how horny I am right now? Do you want me to show you?"

Tommy thrusted his hips into Kim, who moaned ecstatically. He took that as his cue. He spun her around and locked his lips with hers. Their tongues touched, and groans left their mouths. He pressed her against the sink. He grabbed her nightgown. He pulled it upward until he reached the hem and exposed her thigh. He brought her leg to his hip. He held it there. He stroked it in a very gentle manner while kissing her neck.

He pulled away to look her in the eye. He took his t-shirt off, and she put her leg down. He wrapped his arms around her as they resumed kissing. She moved hers around his neck. Electricity sped through their bodies, and their heartrates increased. He moved her away from the sink. He lifted her to sit her on the counter. This put her at just at the right height for him to move in between her legs.

He broke away from her lips and kissed down to her neck. She moaned excitedly while tightening her arms around it. He moved his hands between them. He pushed her nightgown up and pulled her underwear off. He pushed his shorts and underwear down. She cupped his face in her hands. Her breathing came out in fast pants.

"Make love to me right now, Tommy," Kim pleaded, tears shining in her eyes. "Please."

Tommy nodded at her. "Your wish is my command, Kim."

Tommy held himself in hand while moving toward Kim's entrance. They moaned simultaneously at making contact. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He began moving in and out of her as he slid his hands to her butt. He squeezed it hard, bringing her to meet him at every thrust.

"Oh, shit," Tommy growled very seductively. "You feel so good, Kim."

Tommy buried his face in Kim's neck. He kissed it before sucking on it. He blew on it hard. Her hands moved from his back to his butt. She moaned loudly at his thrusts becoming harder and faster. They could feel the fire burning within their veins as their climax approached. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body tightly.

"Tommy, I can't—" Kim whispered in excitement.

He lifted her head to kiss her hard. Their tongues fought each other as groans left their mouths.

"Come for me, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "Come now."

Kim moaned. She threw her head back, her climax taking her. Tommy quickened his pace. He thrusted harder into her. After two more strokes, he released himself into her. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Talk about amazing," Kim said breathlessly.

Tommy shook his head. "Yeah. I'm not even done with you."

Tommy picked Kim up off the counter, his cock still being inside her. He laid her on the floor. He began moving in and out of her again. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. Their lips sought out each other. Their hands wandered everywhere. His body tightened with each thrust. He planted kisses along her jaw while listening to her soft moans.

He alternated between licking at and blowing on his fiancée's neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. He moved his hands to her butt to squeeze it hard. He made his way to her ear. He traced his tongue along it. She whimpered at his touching her breasts through her nightgown. He pinched the nipples. She moaned estasitcally when he slid his hands up and down her legs.

"Oh, yes," Kim groaned. She whimpered when he rubbed deep circles into her thighs. "Oh, shit."

"Good girl, Kim," Tommy hissed with intensity. "Let it all out."

Tommy upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. Kim kissed his shoulder before running her tongue along it. She slid her hands over his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She traced every muscle that lined them. She brought them to his butt. She squeezed it hard. He tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help himself.

He felt the fire within him reaching its peak. He slid a hand between them and massaged her clit. She moaned pleasurably. She grabbed at his hair, and she closed her eyes and whimpered softly. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, groans leaving their mouths. She tore away from him. She stared into his eyes after opening hers.

Tommy quickened his pace. After three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, he released himself into Kim. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. He couldn't stay up and collapsed on top of her. Both of them panted heavily. Their heartbeats returned to normal. They caught their breath, and he lifted himself to look at her.

"I can't believe we made love twice in the bathroom in just a few short minutes," she whispered in amazement.

"Neither can I, but I'm glad we did," he answered, chuckling softly. "I just couldn't resist doing it again." He kissed her nose.

"When we do it in here after the new baby is born, we have condoms waiting for us in the third drawer," Kim pointed out.

"Yep," Tommy agreed.

"There are plenty of them in that drawer," Kim said, letting out a small yawn. "They are also for our friends in case they forget to bring some when they come over."

"Hmm," Tommy said and sighed to himself. "I do hope Jason and Trini were able to relieve their stress from what happened last night."

"Me too," Kim commented. "We were able to get rid of our stress."

"So true," Tommy whispered lovingly. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim replied with much warmth.

The lovebirds kissed twice. He pulled back, and they looked into each other's eyes. She brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. She swallowed hard before biting her lip.

"What do you say we go get ready for school?" she suggested.

"Sure," he replied, nodding. "Let's get dressed first."

Kim laughed. "Of course. We're not going to our room looking like this."

Tommy winked at her. "I'd love to go there naked. I know you would too."

Kim smacked Tommy on the shoulder. He pulled out of her with a loud grunt. He rose to his feet and grabbed her hands to help her up. He pulled up his underwear and shorts. He grabbed his t-shirt to put it on. She got her underwear and put it on. He unlocked the door and opened it. He allowed her to go first. He switched off the light. They went to their room.


	38. Going Back and Forth

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter thirty-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. The next one will feature the first appearance of the Angel Grove Police Department. It is possible Jerome will also appear. Stay tuned for chapter thirty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 38: Going Back and Forth

Light rain was falling on the Hart residence forty minutes later. Tommy grabbed a ponytail holder. He pulled his hair back with both hands. He put the holder over the ponytail three times. He straightened the sleeves on his gray t-shirt before adjusting the the waistband on his black jeans. He nodded with much satisfaction.

He pressed his lips together. He was relieved to know Mr. Kaplan was fine with him and Kim being late to school when she called him twenty minutes ago to explain why they wouldn't be there. He hoped everything would go well with the police. At the same time, he wasn't sure if it would. The bright side was Kevin Wentworth would bring any schoolwork they missed by the house.

His thoughts drifted to his friends. He believed they would be shocked once they knew about Trini's fight with Jenna. Moreover, he feared Veronica would claim everything happened because of Trini after she learned about it. It made him sick to his stomach that she said he should be glad another woman was pursuing him. He wouldn't date Jenna if she were the last woman on Earth.

Tommy ran his fingers through his ponytail before tightening the holder a little bit. He licked his lips. He saw Kim coming up beside him in the mirror. She fastened a gold unicorn earring in her right ear. The other one was already in her left ear. She smoothed out her green blouse with both hands before clearing her throat.

"You look so handsome with a ponytail, Tommy," she said sweetly and ran her hand over the ponytail.

"Thanks," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I wonder if the children will look good with ponytails."

"We'll have to wait and see if they like having long hair," Kim pointed out gently. "We don't have to worry about that for a while. Caleb doesn't have any hair at all. I don't know when our second child will grow its hair." She shrugged.

"Hmm," Tommy said.

"By the way, we should give wearing burlap sacks a try. We would look good in them," Kim quipped and stifled a snicker.

"No, thank you," Tommy warned and pointed his finger in the shape of a gun at her.

"Don't point that finger at me. It might go off," Kim said, acting as if she were scared.

"Okay," Tommy said and turned his finger toward the ceiling. He imitated a gunshot before putting it at his side. "Are you happy now?"

"Very," Kim answered, giggling loudly. "By the way, you are a big chicken for refusing to wear a burlap sack."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

"A chicken," Kim said, flicking his chin.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy retorted in much playfulness.

"A chicken," Kim growled and emitted a soft giggle.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy said and flicked her chin.

"A chicken," Kim squeaked in great glee.

He pinched her cheek and spoke baby talk. She grabbed his wrist to pull his hand off. She placed it at his side. She pointed her finger in his face. She moved it in all directions. He followed it with his head. He pretended to get dizzy. He made a funny noise. He put his other arm around her and hugged her tightly. She brought her hands up to it. He kissed her temple. She sighed contently as he rocked her from side to side.

"It feels so good to be in your arms. I don't want you to ever let me go," Kim whispered in gentleness.

"I don't want to ever let you go," Tommy responded lovingly. "Never, ever, ever." He planted another kiss to her temple. "Jenna has another thing coming if she thinks she can pry me away from you."

"How long it takes for us to see Lieutenant Stone depends on what he is doing at the moment. He could be out on patrol, or he could be interrogating a suspect," Kim suggested.

"We can take comfort in the fact that both of us are very patient," Tommy commented proudly.

She smiled with much warmth. "We sure are. I have a feeling that the children will be just as patient as we are."

He winked at her. "Mm-hmm."

Tommy stopped rocking Kim. They released their hold on each other. They touched the rim of the sink. They moved their hands toward each other until their fingers entwined.

"The best thing about dating on Friday and Saturday nights is our curfew lasts an hour longer than it does on school nights," Tommy commented.

Kim became serious. "I hope Jenna doesn't try to mess up our date."

"If we see her, we'll just ignore her. If we are forced to interact with her, let's hope she doesn't try to hurt you," Tommy mumbled in some uncertainty.

"Yeah. Trini got her good when she punched her in the eye," Kim said with great pride. She balled her other hand into a fist and punched at the air. "I hope she has her black eye for a while."

Tommy nodded sharply. "Me too."

He squeezed her hand somewhat tightly. She did the same to his before placing her other one over it. Suddenly, an idea clicked in her head.

"How about we take Caleb to the beach on Sunday? The sun will be shining brightly that day," Kim suggested.

"That's a great idea, Kim," Tommy said happily. "It would be his first trip to the beach." He chuckled. "We can show him the crabs that crawl all over the place."

"We can also show him the gulls that run everywhere looking for stuff to eat," Kim added.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see some dolphins leaping through the surf," Tommy whispered hopefully.

"I bet I will see a dolphin first," Kim said, nudging him in the arm with her elbow as she giggled.

"I believe I will be the one to see a dolphin first," Tommy said, grabbing her chin and moving her head from side to side twice. He let go of her. "Anyway, bottlenose dolphins carry their calves for twelve months. That's understandable considering it is a small cetacean."

"Orcas carry their calves for eighteen months. That's the longest of any marine mammal," Kim commented in amazement.

"You'd think that honor would go to the blue whale. After all, it is the biggest animal on Earth," Tommy pointed out.

"The orcas' carrying their calves for eighteen months is nothing compared to elephants. Elephants carry their calves for almost two years," Kim exclaimed.

"Imagine humans carrying their babies for that long! You'd need a really big tummy!" Tommy blurted out.

"No, thanks. I don't need one, Handsome," Kim answered with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I won't get you one," Tommy teased, moving his eyebrows up and down. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shit. You are so beautiful, especially when I see you in the mirror."

"You are so handsome, especially when I see you in the mirror," Kim said, looking up at him. "Our relationship started when we kissed for the first time while we were walking together at the lake after school on Friday. Then you asked me out on a picnic date. I accepted it. We had it the following Saturday afternoon. We had a wonderful time. After that, we had many wonderful dates."

"Look where we are now," Tommy said, gazing down at her. "We are parents to a nine-month-old baby boy. We are expecting another child. We are engaged to be married. We have a supportive group of friends and family. I don't want anything else."

"I don't want anything else either," Kim replied in a loving voice. "What do you say we go to our room and get our jackets and umbrellas ready?"

"I say let's do it," Tommy said, moving his hands to her shoulders. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Tommy turned off the lights and walked quickly toward his and Kim's room. She went after him. She managed to pass him. He increased his stride and caught up to her. They reached the room and headed for the bed. They touched it at the same time.

"I guess we're both rotten eggs," Tommy said, shrugging with a laugh.

"Look on the bright side. Neither of us slipped like last time," Kim pointed out proudly.

He smiled. "That's right."

She looked at him. "Yeah. Now, come here!"

Kim unleashed a tickle attack on her fiancé's sides. He wiggled himself free from her grasp. He grabbed her and tickled her sides mercilessly. She beat on him with her fists.

"Okay. You win, Tommy! I give up!" she yelled.

"Good," he said and stopped his assault. "Remember who wears the pants in this relationship."

"I believe that'd be me," Kim teased.

"Yeah, right," Tommy said, his voice showing much sarcasm. He kissed her tenderly. He took his hands into hers. "You have the cutest laugh."

"Thanks," Kim answered, squeaking delightfully. "I'm glad you said that. If you hadn't, I would've pulled you into a headlock and held you there until you did."

He slapped her on the shoulder in a light manner. He received a slap to his from her in retaliation. He took her hands into his. He rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs.

"I will be so glad once we get everything taken care of with the police," Tommy whispered a little nervously.

"Me too," Kim answered, sighing heavily. "There have been countless stories of victims being threatened by their assailants if they went to the police. If we slap Jenna with a restraining order, it could make her even crazier."

"It might, but it will give the police grounds to arrest her if she violates it," Tommy commented, taking one of his hands out of hers. He cupped her chin in it. "The thing is we have to enforce it. The police won't come for her unless we let them know she has violated it."

"I won't be surprised if Lieutenant Stone tells us to take precautions in case Jenna tries to hurt us and anyone else we know," Kim murmured, her body shaking a little bit. "We're already in the process of doing that."

He gave her a loving look. "I am so grateful you are coming with me to file this report. I don't want anyone else by my side other than you." He kissed her forehead so lightly that it seemed he hadn't done that.

"If Jenna is still stalking and harassing you by the time our wedding rolls around, then we can ask Dad to hire security guards to keep everyone safe," Kim suggested.

"Your father hiring security guards for the wedding is a good idea, though I hope it doesn't come to that," Tommy whispered gently. He expressed great determination. "I refuse to hide just because Jenna has the potential to hurt me."

"I'm not hiding either. Nor will our friends and family," Kim assured fiercely. "Jenna won't get away with messing with any of us." She clenched her teeth.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can get away with it."

"Women like Jenna have one thing in common. They will do anything to get what they want. They don't care if they hurt people as long as they get it," Kim hissed in anger.

"Jenna may think she is helping me by trying to get me away from you. In reality, she's only hurting me and everyone else I care about," Tommy whispered frustratingly.

She touched his cheek. "One thing is clear. You are staying with me. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Tommy nodded in agreement and hugged Kim tightly. She responded by giving him a bigger hug. They stayed this way for forty seconds before letting go of each other.

"Now, let's get our jackets and umbrellas out of that closet," Kim commented, patting her fiancé's cheek.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Just don't let the jackets come to life and dance with us."

She slapped his arm. "Oh, hush."

Tommy and Kim went over to the closet. She opened the door, its hinges squeaking. They proceeded to get their red and black jackets respectively.

00000

A slightly heavier rain was falling as students entered Angel Grove High School an hour later. Jason went through the front doors wielding his umbrella. He opened and closed it three times to rid it of excess water. He closed it all the way, as he cleared his throat. A student bumped into him without excusing herself. Irritation crossed his face.

"Hey, lady!" he yelled in some anger. "You're supposed to say, 'Excuse me!'"

Jason made his way toward his locker. He saw that Tommy and Kim weren't at theirs. He was surprised as it wasn't like his best friend and little sister not to be there. He wondered if they had gotten sick due to the stomach flu going around or were running late. He stopped at his locker and opened it. He reached in to grab his chemistry book. He placed his umbrella inside before closing it with a loud slam.

He turned around and leaned his back against his locker. He wondered if Bulk and Skull would be in school today. Though he didn't like them, he felt bad they were sick yesterday. He hoped being home didn't bore them out of their minds. A wolf-whistle startled him. He looked toward Veronica, who stood next to the stairs. He hissed irritatingly.

"Hey there, Jason," she said.

"Veronica, don't you know it's rude to wolf-whistle at men?" he asked, seriousness lining his voice.

"I don't give a damn," Veronica answered and walked up to him. "I'll wolf-whistle at men as much as I want, especially one as cute as you are." She put her hand on his locker above him and looked over her shoulder at Tommy and Kim's lockers. "Where are Tommy and Kimberly? Are they running late?"

"Probably. You don't have to worry," Jason retorted sarcastically. He became determined. "They'll be here."

"Ooh. Nice sarcasm. Did you learn that from your father?" Veronica taunted.

"No. I got it from my mom," Jason responded, narrowing his eyes at her.

Veronica ran her tongue over her teeth. "Sure. Anyway, I hope Tommy made contact with Jenna. I'm sure he is eager to meet her somewhere."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Get it through your thick skull, Veronica. Tommy broke up with Jenna a long time ago. He is engaged to Kim. She is the love of his life."

"She is the love of his life," Veronica said mockingly. "Give me a break. Kimberly is not the one for Tommy. Jenna is. In fact, I honestly believe she will make the perfect mother for little Caleb."

"That will never happen. Caleb disliked Jenna the second she held him. He knew she was bad news. What Jenna is doing to Tommy constitutes stalking and harassment," Jason explained firmly.

She scoffed. "No, it doesn't. Men can't be victims of stalking and harassment. Only women can."

Jason and Veronica eyed a student walking past them. They turned back to each other as he clenched his teeth.

"Men can be victims of stalking and harassment. My own father was a victim of a crazy female stalker. She gave my family grief for weeks until she tried to break into our house. Mia was arrested and sentenced to nine years in prison for stalking, harassment, and attempted burglary. She won't be getting out anytime soon," Jason hissed fiercely.

"Oh, that didn't happen. Mia was just interested in your father. She was only trying to make contact with him," Veronica retorted with a shake of her head.

"No, she wasn't!" Jason shouted frustratingly. "She was a stalker, pure and simple! Everyone in my inner circle knows it. You can deny it all you want to, but men are just as vulnerable to stalkers as women are!"

"He's right about that," a male voice said firmly.

Jason and Veronica looked toward Bulk and Skull, whom stood a short distance away. Bulk and Skull walked toward them, stopping next to her.

"Bulk, Skull, I'm surprised you two are coming to Jason's defense," Veronica sneered and removed her hand from Jason's locker. She put it at her side. "I thought you didn't like him."

"Just because we aren't fond of him and his friends doesn't mean we wish them any harm," Bulk retorted.

"Yeah," Skull added and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. I hope you two enjoyed your day off from school. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were faking your illnesses," Veronica said.

"Oh, we weren't faking. Both of us really were sick. We're better now. We're glad to be back in school," Bulk answered truthfully.

"We heard Tommy was being stalked and harassed by Jenna when we came into school today," Skull said. "I have to say I believe him. Men can be victims of stalkers."

"Uncle Cecil knows what it is like to be a stalking victim. Unlike Tommy, his stalker was a man. His name was Jacob Lansbury. He worked alongside my uncle as a mechanic at Manson's Garage six years ago. He showed up everywhere he went. He called his house constantly. A month after the stalking started, he told my parents and me about it. We were shocked about it and advised him to go to the police. He said he would and that he had kept all evidence. Jacob broke into his house and attempted to strangle him that night. He fought him off and knocked him out with a punch. He called the police. Jacob was arrested. Uncle Cecil turned over evidence of the stalking. Jacob was charged with stalking, harassment, and attempted murder. He was convicted and sentenced to twenty years in prison," Bulk explained.

"Bulk told me all about this after Jacob was arrested. I couldn't believe it. I stuck by his family's side throughout the whole trial," Skull said, uncrossing his arms and patting his best friend's shoulder.

Veronica let out a humorless chuckle. She shook her head with disbelief and placed her hands on her sides.

"Your uncle wasn't stalked, Bulk. Jacob was likely gay and just wanted to hook up with him," Veronica insisted.

Bulk growled angrily. "You are really delusional, Veronica. Uncle Cecil wanted nothing to do with Jacob. He just wanted him to leave him alone."

"Tommy and Kim want Jenna to leave him alone as well," Jason added.

"That's right," Skull agreed. "Anyone who messes with Kim messes with me! I care about her safety very much."

"Skull never did anything Jenna has done. He never followed Kim everywhere. He never called her on cellphone or home phone relentlessly. He never left gifts on her doorstep," Jason pointed out.

"Who knows what Jenna could be capable of?" Bulk wondered. "If I were Tommy, I'd watch my back."

"I can say the same for Kim. A woman's worst enemy is another woman," Skull commented truthfully.

"That is true," Veronica agreed. "Kim might as well enjoy the time she has with Tommy. She will lose him and her children to Jenna."

Jason furrowed his brow. "You are nuts, Veronica."

"That's right," a female voice said with much firmness.

The entire group glanced ahead to see Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya standing not far from it. The teens approached it. Veronica huffed to herself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the rest of Jason's friends," Veronica leered and shook her head in disbelief.

"That's right, Veronica," Zack responded sternly. "There is no way in hell that Jenna will ever have Tommy and his children."

"Jenna called the Youth Center four times yesterday in trying to convince Ernie to let her talk to Tommy," Kat hissed in disgust.

"That is not what we'd call getting in touch with someone. That's what we'd call harassment," Trini added.

"Oh, come on. Jenna just wanted to talk to Tommy. Ernie wouldn't let her," Veronica leered. "He should've let her. I believe Tommy would've liked speaking with her." She smirked.

"That's what you think," Billy growled in anger. "Ernie will never let Jenna talk to Tommy, no matter how many times she calls."

"Jenna will never break Tommy and Kim up. Their love for each other is too strong," Rocky said, taking Kat's hand into his.

"They will be forever connected through their children," Aisha commented and felt Adam put his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing can break their bond with their children," Adam said and emitted a loud snort. "Nothing."

"Just you wait," Veronica retorted, shaking her finger at the group. "Tommy will end up with Jenna someday."

Veronica turned around and walked toward the stairs. She rushed upstairs as Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull observed her until she was out of sight. They looked at each other.

"Talk about being in a rush," Tanya commented honestly.

"She'd better watch where she is going. She's liable to bump into someone," Aisha said seriously.

"Don't expect her to excuse herself when she does," Billy added with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah," Jason agreed while nodding slowly. "Bulk, Skull, thanks for coming to my defense. I didn't expect that from you at all."

"When we overheard Veronica saying men couldn't be victims of stalking, we just had to speak up. We never expected Tommy to become a victim himself," Bulk explained.

"It feels unreal since he is a karate master," Skull commented in much amazement.

"Bulk, I had no idea your uncle was a stalking victim," Tanya exclaimed and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Me neither," Kat added. "Moreover, his stalker happened to be a man."

"It's not something you hear about every day, girls," Bulk admitted and gave a shrug. "I'm not ashamed to have an uncle who was a stalking victim. He handled it very well. His stalker won't be getting out of jail anytime soon."

"Still, thank you for what you did for Jason," Trini said, going to Jason's side and taking his hand into hers. "It was nice of you."

"No problem. I know we're not friends or anything, but let us know if you need any help," Bulk answered.

"We'll do our best to assist you," Skull added, putting his hand over his heart.

"Sure," Jason said, giving the duo a wink.

Bulk and Skull gave the young man thumbs-ups. They walked down the hallway in front of the stairs. They turned right as they snapped their fingers.

"Who would've thought the two guys who have caused us so much annoyance would come to the defense of one of us?" Billy wondered.

"Unexpected things happen every day," Jason answered with great pride. A flash of lightning lit up the window at the stairs, causing him and the others look toward it. A thunderclap followed suit. "I don't think the rain is going to be ending anytime soon."

"Unfortunately," Trini muttered, letting go of his hand.

"Tommy and Kim are going to be late. That is if they are coming," Kat muttered worryingly.

"Being late is so unlike them," Zack added somewhat tensely. "So is missing school."

"I think Tommy and Kim have gone to the police to report Jenna's stalking," Jason suggested.

"I do too," Trini agreed as she and the others turned to each other. "It's the perfect reason why they'd be late."

"Jason, Trini, what's going on? Why do you two think Tommy and Kim have gone to the police?" Billy asked.

Jason sighed. "You won't believe this, but Tommy, Trini, and I encountered Jenna in the Youth Center's parking lot last night. Trini got into a fight with her."

Zack showed much shock along with the others. "Oh, my goodness."

"Did Trini get hurt?" Adam asked.

Trini shook her head. "I didn't get hurt, but I managed to score a punch to Jenna's left eye. Ernie encouraged Tommy to report the stalking to the police. Tommy said he'd do that."

"That's exactly what Tommy is doing, Trini," a male voice announced.

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya turned around to see Mr. Kaplan coming their way. The principal stopped before them. Rocky and Adam let go of their girlfriends.

"Hi, Mr. Kaplan," Rocky greeted.

"Hi yourself, Rocky. I got a call from Kim earlier. She and Tommy are on their way to the police station to report Jenna's stalking," Mr. Kaplan responded in seriousness.

"We were right," Jason and Trini responded.

Mr. Kaplan nodded at the couple. He put his hands behind his back. "Tommy and Kim hope to get Lieutenant Stone on the case. I've already let their teachers know about their tardiness."

"Do you think they will have to wait very long to talk to Lieutenant Stone?" Aisha asked uncertainly as Adam released his hold on her.

"I don't know, Aisha, but I hope not," Mr. Kaplan said truthfully. He looked at his watch. "It won't be long before the bell rings." He returned his attention to the teens. "You all should get to your classes. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Rocky shook his head while letting go of Kat's hand. "No, sir. By the way, I've told my parents about Jenna."

"We have too," the others said.

"Good," Mr. Kaplan commented. "I'll see you all later."

Mr. Kaplan walked past the group while snapping his fingers. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya looked at each other.

"The situation has already gotten ugly," Rocky commented.

"Yes, but we can't worry about that right now," Jason said, scratching his nose. "We have to get to class."

"Jason's right," Adam agreed. "It will help us get our mind off what's going on."

Jason and Trini headed upstairs. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy walked left. Zack, Tanya, and Kat went right.


	39. At the Police Department

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It features the first appearane of the Angel Grove Police Department and Jerome. I decided to have Bulk and Skull defend Jason against Veronica because I wanted to show a different side to them. I felt it was time to do that. It is only a matter of time before Jenna plots her next move in her quest to get Tommy back. Stay tuned for chapter forty.

XXXXX

Chapter 39: At the Police Department

Tommy and Kim were waiting to turn left at a red light. The left blinker was flashing. They watched cars go past them in both directions. She had a McDonald's sausage biscuit in her hand. She took a small bite out of it. She chewed at a slow yet steady pace. He looked at her, a warm smile crossing his lips. She swallowed before pressing her lips together.

"Are you enjoying your sausage biscuit, Beautiful?" he wondered.

"Oh, I am, Handsome," she said happily and bit into the biscuit. She chewed steadily and swallowed. She smacked her lips and licked them. She sighed in content. "I'm glad I started getting a craving for a biscuit sometime after we left the house. We didn't have time to go back, so you decided I could get one at McDonald's." She shrugged.

"Yep," Tommy said while nodding. "It happened to be the one I would visit whenever you get a craving for its milkshakes."

"I was thinking of having a bacon-egg-and-cheese biscuit at first, but I decided I wanted a sausage biscuit instead," Kim commented.

"Though it took us fifteen minutes to get through the drive-thru, at least the crew got your order correct," Tommy pointed out.

"If there is one thing I don't like about fast-food restaurants, it's they get orders wrong," Kim grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Tommy agreed. "Sometimes, the wrong orders end up being the best." He made a slurping sound.

"Mm-hmm," Kim whispered.

The couple jumped in fright at a loud honk. They gazed at a car in the lane next to them. The driver spoke inaudible words. She hit her hand on the dashboard frustratingly.

"Damn. What an impatient driver," Kim griped in great annoyance.

"You're telling me," Tommy muttered as they shifted their attention back to the road. "People need to leave earlier, so they won't have to be in such a hurry."

"I can't count the number of times we've encountered people like that while we were on our way to school," Kim said.

"I can't either," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I wanted to smack some of these people silly. They were so impatient."

Kim ate more of her biscuit. She emitted a loud snort. "I remember the time we nearly got hit by that van when you were taking me home from a lunch date at Arby's two years ago."

Tommy shuddered and swallowed hard. "Me too. The van came really close to us. You were so scared that you actually peed your pants." He mumbled inaudible words.

"It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it," Kim said, giving a shrug. "You gripped the steering wheel so tight that you looked like you were about to pull it off."

"You can't blame me. I was so pissed off at what that bastard did," Tommy growled in anger.

"If real life were like a cartoon, you could've pulled it off," Kim said, letting out a soft giggle.

Tommy grabbed his ponytail. He laid his hand back on the wheel as the light became green. The arrow showed as well. He turned left while the car beside them went straight. Screeching tires made them grimace. He sighed annoyingly. He pushed the blinker up, the left blinker stopping its flashing.

"At least we don't have to worry about that car riding this van's bumper," Tommy whispered, his voice filled with relief.

"Yep," Kim agreed.

Tommy moved his hands down to the wheel's sides. He eyed his fiancée as she ate a little more of her biscuit.

"I have to say McDonald's has great biscuits and coffee," Tommy said warmly.

"It sure does," Kim agreed. "Sometimes, you're unlucky enough to get coffee dumped on you. If it's hot, you find yourself yelling bloody murder." She faked screaming.

He looked toward the road. "A woman sued McDonald's for not warning her about carrying scalding hot coffee in her lap in 1992."

"She had a legitimate case because her burns resulted in high medical bills. Still, it is believed that was the start of the business of frivolous lawsuits," Kim muttered irritatingly. "They've actually happened before 1992. A man sued Anheuser-Busch for ten thousand dollars. He claimed that beautiful women didn't materialize when he drank beer like they did in that Budweiser commercial in 1991. That lawsuit was tossed out."

"Something tells me someone will sue a laundry mat's owners for millions of dollars because they lost their pants," Tommy said, making a funny noise.

"Crazy. What pants are worth that kind of money?" Kim scoffed.

"Only an idiot would think that," Tommy commented bluntly. "Some people just want tons of money without ever having to work for it." He hit the wheel in frustration.

She became disgusted. "Talk about spoiled behavior at its worst."

"I'd love to kick the asses of those people who sue over the stupidest things," Tommy growled in determination.

"You can add a kick from me," Kim said and eyed him.

"I won't forget that," Tommy promised.

Kim smirked. "You better not, or I will kick your ass."

Tommy spotted a large blue sign saying 'Angel Grove Police Department' in large yellow letters coming into view on his left. He pushed the blinker bar down. He came to a stop, and the left blinker began flashing. Seven cars passed before he was clear. He made a left turn into the somewhat crowded parking lot. He pushed the blinker bar up, and the blinker ceased its flashing. He parked in a space near the entrance. He turned off the engine and cleared his throat.

The couple stared at the large building that had five floors. They watched people go in and out of it. Some were visitors who had made reports. Others were officers taking handcuffed criminals in or arriving for work. Kim propped her head up with her elbow on the door. Tommy took his hands off the wheel to lay them in his lap.

"I can imagine how nervous Mr. Scott was when he first came here to report Mia's stalking," she said thoughtfully. "He didn't think the police would take him seriously."

"But they did," he answered. "Lieutenant Stone got on the case. I'm sure Mr. Scott would've asked for a restraining order if he felt that Mia was a danger to him and his family."

"Everyone says a restraining order is just a piece of paper. It might be, but it gives the police probable cause to arrest people like Mia," Kim said, running her tongue over her teeth.

"When it comes to stalkers, victims can't wait for the police to do something," Tommy said seriously. "They have to take action."

"That's exactly what we are doing," Kim commented, looking toward him.

"I'm grateful having you here as moral support," Tommy murmured, eyeing her. "It makes me less nervous."

"What can I say?" Kim said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She settled back into her seat. She gazed at her biscuit. "After all, no one should do something like this alone."

She finished the last of her biscuit. She sighed in much content before looking toward him with a smile.

"Your craving satisfied?" Tommy wondered.

Kim nodded. "Yep. Thanks for buying the biscuit for me."

Tommy gave her a thumbs-up. "Sure."

"What are we sitting around for?" Kim asked and grabbed her purse from the floor. She watched him grab his backpack from the second seat. "Let's get this police report done."

Tommy and Kim unbuckled their seatbelts and put their hoods over their heads before exiting the van. He placed his backpack over his shoulders. She tossed her wrapping in a trashcan as they went toward the entrance.

00000

The front room was filled with loud chatter and loud ringing phones. Six dispatcher desks were behind the front desk. They were arranged in two rows with three in each one. A door was off in the corner and led into a hallway that went to interrogation rooms. Benches could be seen in a number of areas, including near the hallway door.

Forty-year-old Rebbie Lopez looked through her notes while sitting at the front desk. Being Hispanic, she was petite and had brown eyes. She was quite lean with a little muscle. Her skin was rather pale and had freckles here and there. Her long, curly black hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Her face contained a few wrinkles.

Rebbie heard lively chatter and looked toward two officers taking a handcuffed criminal toward the hallway door. She smiled warmly. Seeing officers talk about how much they enjoyed their careers always brought joy to her heart. She couldn't count the number of criminals she brought in during her eighteen years with the police department. She looked ahead and saw Tommy and Kim coming her way. They stopped before the desk. Their hoods were down.

"Can I help you, sir?" Rebbie asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. This is my fiancée, Kimberly Hart. We need to make a police report," Tommy answered.

"Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart. You two are friends of Derek Scott's son, Jason," Rebbie exclaimed.

"That's us," Kim responded with a nod.

"I am Officer Rebbie Lopez. Lieutenant Stone talks about you and your friends all the time," Rebbie said with a soft chuckle. "Once he starts, he can't stop."

"Thanks," Kim said.

"Does he talk about the Mia Lang stalking case?" Tommy wondered.

"Often. That woman was one of the craziest people I ever saw when she was brought in. I even heard her yell she didn't do anything wrong and that she and Derek would be together once she was acquitted of her crimes," Rebbie explained.

"What a nut," Tommy replied with a scoff.

"No kidding," Kim agreed.

"What do you need to make a police report for?" Rebbie asked, her eyes showing curiosity.

"It's a little complicated," Tommy admitted.

"Oh, come on," Rebbie answered. "What makes your situation complicated?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's to report stalking. It's at the hands of a woman," Tommy commented nervously.

Rebbie felt her jaw drop. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. Kim touched her fiancé's shoulder as he shook somewhat. She gave it a very gentle rub.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," Kim insisted in a soft voice. "Tommy is being stalked by a woman. It is his ex-girlfriend, Jenny Leary. She attends Angel Grove University and has residence in Los Angeles."

"Oh, I believe it," Rebbie said honestly. "Tommy was nervous about saying it, but he worked up the courage to do it."

Tommy sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you. I've been thinking you wouldn't believe it and make us leave."

Rebbie shook her head. "Absolutely not. I will need to give you forms to fill out."

"Do you think we could talk to Lieutenant Stone this morning? We'd like him to handle our case," Kim said hopefully.

"He's on patrol right now," Rebbie replied as she opened a drawer under her and grabbed two forms and a clipboard. She placed them on it before grabbing a pen from next to her. She handed them to Tommy. She closed the drawer. "He should be back in an hour or so."

"We can wait. We already told Mr. Kaplan about being late to school. We just want to get this done before our situation gets crazier," Tommy said.

"I understand," Rebbie murmured with much sympathy. "I'd get a start on filling out the forms. Lieutenant Stone might come back sooner than expected."

Kim nodded. "Okay."

Tommy and Kim went over a bench located near the entrance. They seated themselves. She laid her purse on the floor. She crossed her left leg over her right. He laid the clipboard in his lap and began filling out the first page.

"That officer was nice," Kim said sweetly.

"We may not see her the next time we come in," Tommy whispered, frowning. "I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

She shrugged. "She probably does."

"I think Veronica will marry and divorce several times," Tommy said, biting his lip. "That is if any man wants her."

"Everyone knows love is blind," Kim replied while turning to him.

"Yep, yep, yep," Tommy said, laughing softly before emitting a long yawn. He finished filling out his address and began on the reason for filing a police report.

"Sure thing, Ducky," Kim responded and grabbed his ponytail to tickle his cheek with it.

He stifled a snicker as he stopped writing and looked at her. "Just don't pull my ponytail off."

"I won't," Kim whispered with much love. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me be here with you."

"Thanks for being with me," Tommy answered and let out a contented sigh. Suddenly, a thought clicked in his head. "Kim, we have to consider the possibility that Jenna could find out about our honeymoon to my uncle's cabin and follow us there."

Kim gasped shockingly. "Oh, shit. I never thought about that. Is she going anywhere for spring break? Colleges have their spring breaks before public school does."

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if she went to Los Angeles for spring break. She likes spending time with her parents," Tommy answered.

"If she goes to Los Angeles, she probably won't bother you for the entire week. She wouldn't want to risk her parents finding out what she's doing," Kim explained and clicked her tongue.

"She might change her mind and decide to stay on the university campus," Tommy pointed out.

"That means she'd continue stalking and harassing you. If she finds the phone number to the cabin, she'd call constantly," Kim said in seriousness.

"I know. I should tell Uncle John about what's going on. He can change the phone number to the cabin just in case," Tommy said.

"That's a good idea," Kim insisted.

"Despite our situation, I am looking forward to our honeymoon," Tommy commented with pride.

"I am too. It will be fun spending time alone," Kim squeaked joyfully.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Some of my fellow employees who just started are unhappy I have all of Spring Break off. Then again, I don't give a damn." He gave a sharp nod.

"Me neither. I think we deserve to get away from the craziness," Kim replied, exhaling sharply.

"Me too," Tommy agreed, leaning toward her ear. "I'm looking forward to making love with you many times." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

Kim giggled. "Great."

Tommy pulled back to kiss Kim on the forehead. He rubbed noses with her before kissing the tip of hers. She looked away, and he focused on the form. He resumed filling it out.

00000

Tommy finished filling out the second page forty-five minutes later. He put it over the first one and stood up. Kim grabbed her purse before rising to her feet. They approached Rebbie, and he gave her the clipboard and pen. She pressed her lips together as she placed both of them in front of her. He folded his hands in front of him.

"Thanks for filling the form out," Rebbie said and looked down at the first page. She began reading it over. She felt her eyes grow as wide as saucers. She turned to Tommy. "I have to say this Jenna lady sounds as nutty as Mia was."

"Oh, she is," Tommy insisted.

"She actually thinks she and Tommy will get back together. She even believes she can be a better mother than I can to my own children," Kim hissed angrily.

"It's not every day men find themselves victims of stalking," Rebbie admitted.

"Nope," Kim agreed.

"Officers will believe a man can stalk another man, but they won't believe a woman can stalk a man or a woman," Rebbie muttered and rolled her eyes.

"The officers believed Mr. Scott was being stalked by a woman," Tommy pointed out.

"We believed him immediately. He looked so nervous, but he managed to tell us everything," Rebbie commented and snorted. "Lieutenant Stone was more than happy to take the case." She yawned. "In fact, he was the arresting officer at the Scott residence."

"Oh, really?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Rebbie responded and scratched her nose. "He had a little difficulty handcuffing her at first, but he managed to do it."

"A crazy woman is a force to be reckoned with," Tommy commented truthfully.

"Oh, yes," Rebbie agreed. "If anything—"

Footsteps caught the trio's attention. Tommy and Kim looked over their shoulders to see Jerome walking past them. Rebbie turned toward him as he was about to pass her.

"Lieutenant Stone!" Rebbie called.

"Yes, Officer Lopez?" Jerome responded, stopping in his tracks and looking at her. He went to her side. He looked at Tommy and Kim to see them turn to him. He became confused. "Tommy, Kim, what are you two doing here?"

Kim sighed heavily. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. "It's a long story, sir."

Rebbie handed Jerome the clipboard. "Tommy just filled out a report for stalking. He and Kim came to talk to you."

Jerome looked down at the clipboard. He read the first page and let out a quiet yet shocked gasp. He looked toward Tommy, who trembled a little bit.

"I am astounded this has happened to you, Tommy. You're engaged to be married. You are expecting your second child," Jerome said.

"Both may be true, but Jenna doesn't care. She wants me back," Tommy answered with much seriousness.

"Before you say anything about school, Mr. Kaplan knows where we are. He has already let our teachers know about our tardiness," Kim added.

"Okay," Jerome answered. "I want you two to come with me. I need to hear every little detail about what is going on."

"Okay," Tommy commented and emitted a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much, sir."

"We're sorry it was on such short notice," Kim apologized guiltily. "We wanted to get this over with."

"It's no problem," Jerome replied in a gentle voice. "Let's get this talk over with, so you two can get to school."

Jerome walked toward the door that led into the hallway. Tommy and Kim followed him close behind. Rebbie watched them until they were out of sight. She shifted her attention to her notes and proceeded to read them.


	40. Situation Reveal and Get to School

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just two days to get out. I am on a role here. This chapter has a bit of Tommy/Kim in it. I am thinking about featuring another smutty scene involving Jason and Trini very soon. Stay tuned for chapter forty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 40: Situation Reveal/Get to School

Tommy, Kim, and Jerome reached the second floor within three minutes. They turned right and went to the third door on their left. He opened it. They passed him and entered his medium-sized office. Two file cabinets were behind the chair. A computer and a printer sat on top of the desk. Three chairs were in front of it.

Tommy and Kim approached the chairs to sit down. He took his backpack off his back. He placed it on the floor, as did she was with her purse. Jerome closed the door. He went behind his desk and seated himself with a light grunt. He brought the chair up to it. He laid the clipboard on his desk. He folded hands before laying them on top of it.

"So, how are you two doing?" Jerome wondered.

"We're doing all right. Our weekend and yesterday were quite stressful due to Jenna's antics," Kim explained. "We just had to make a report and try to see you."

"It's no problem at all," Jerome assured and yawned. "I'm going to need a cup of coffee quite soon." He rubbed his nose.

"Kim had a McDonald's sausage biscuit while we were on our way here," Tommy pointed out as he motioned toward the young mother. "She enjoyed it a lot." He felt her take his hand into hers.

"I started getting a craving for it not very long after we left the house. Tommy bought for me," Kim explained in happiness.

"Oh, that's sweet," Jerome cooed and chuckled softly. "McDonald's biscuits are good." He made a slurping sound before smacking his lips. "I've had them many times myself."

"So have we," Kim said, gesturing toward Tommy and herself. "During both of my pregnancies, I had several cravings for that place's milkshakes." She shrugged.

"I know. I remember Tommy taking off to get you a milkshake there when I was talking to you and your friends one time," Jerome said. "Anyway, I've dealt with many stalking cases. Most involved women being stalked by men."

"Rebbie told us you were the one who arrested Mia," Tommy commented curiously. "She mentioned you had trouble handcuffing her."

"She kept struggling to get away from me. I tell you. Women are a lot stronger than they look. When they get enraged, their adrenaline gives them extra strength. Sometimes, it makes them impossible to be controlled by anyone," Jerome said seriously. "It's no wonder women claw at others when they fight."

"No shit—kidding," Tommy said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I shouldn't curse in front of an officer."

"It's fine, Tommy," Jerome answered, a small smile crossing his lips. "I hear curse words from my fellow officers, persons of interest, and suspects all the time. I'm used to it."

"Oh, that's good," Kim said in relief.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

Jerome nodded at the couple and looked down at the report. He mumbled inaudible words before turning back to them.

"I never thought this would happen to me, sir," Tommy muttered with a little nervousness. "It feels like a nightmare, and I will wake up any minute."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way," Jerome said sympathetically. "By the way, I know a man who was a victim of stalking and harassment. It was at the hands of another man five years ago."

Kim showed surprise. "Really?"

"Yep," Jerome said and ran his hand over his face. "Olivier Pearson is that man. He is an old friend of mine. He lives in Caribou. His stalker's name was Barry Arts. Olivier helped Barry with his groceries when he dropped them in the Kroger parking lot. They introduced themselves before parting ways. It wasn't long before Barry showed up at Olivier's car dealership to talk to him. He made a pass at him. Olivier became very uncomfortable. Barry bombarded him with phone calls at home and at work. He showed up everywhere he went. This went on for six months. Olivier told me all about this when I went to visit him for a week. He got a restraining order against Barry. Barry couldn't come within six hundred feet of him anywhere."

"Something tells me Barry violated the restraining order," Tommy suggested.

"Oh, he did," Jerome answered with a nod. "He violated it twice. He was convicted and sentenced to seventy-two hours in jail for the first violation. He got four years in jail when he violated it the second time. After he got out, he left the area. No one has heard from him since." He smacked his lips.

"Wow," Tommy exclaimed. "Who would've thought this police department's lieutenant knew a stalking victim?"

Jerome crossed his arms. "You learn new things every day."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. They returned their attention to the lieutenant, who pressed his lips together.

"How long has Tommy's stalking situation been going on?" Jerome asked.

"It started last Friday. There has been one incident of unwanted contact. Five phone calls have been made to the house and to work. Tommy has gotten two notes and a package of chocolates given to him," Kim explained.

Tommy sighed. "Jenna showed up at the Youth Center when Jason and Trini picked me up last night. She got into a brief fight with Trini."

"I hope you didn't talk to Jenna on the phone," Jerome said.

"Unfortunately, I did," Kim answered grimly. "Jenna was driving Tommy and me so crazy that I couldn't help it. I was determined to make it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her."

"I understand, Kim, but you violated one of the stalking rules. You never contact the stalker. It gives them more fire," Jerome scolded in a calm yet firm voice. "I hope you won't do that again."

Kim nodded at him. "I won't, sir. I promise."

"I have to say I am surprised you two have already gone through so much. In my experience, stalkers don't escalate their behavior until much further down the line," Jerome commented.

"In every encounter I've had with Jenna, I saw no love for me in her eyes. I saw a determination to steal me away from the love of my life," Tommy mumbled in much disgust. "I just want to scream in her face every time I see her."

Jerome expressed sympathy. "I can see that. I know it's hard, but you do need to resist the temptation to make contact with your ex-girlfriend. Every word you speak to her makes her more determined to go after you."

"I know, sir," Tommy whispered, his body trembling a little bit. "I just want this crap to end."

Jerome cupped his chin in his hand. He remembered being shocked when Olivier revealed Barry was stalking him. He wanted to stay in Caribou and be his protector, but Barry encouraged him to stay with the Angel Grove Police Department. He was glad he did because Barry got convicted of violating the restraining order twice. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tommy cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt this, but I need to use the bathroom," Tommy muttered.

"Go ahead. The bathroom is at the end of the hall," Jerome answered and uncrossed his arms.

Tommy stood up and headed out the door. Kim and Jerome proceeded to talk about past stalkers.

00000

Tommy approached the office door six minutes later. He opened it, its hinges squeaking a little bit. He closed it behind him. He came to his seat and sat down with a light grunt. He leaned back in his chair. Jerome and Kim looked at him as he put his hands behind his head. They heard him sigh in content. This caused them to smile.

"You are definitely feeling better after the trip to the bathroom," Kim whispered warmly.

"Yep," Tommy answered with pride. "There was a line. That's why it took a little longer than expected." He gave a shrug.

"That's fine," Kim answered and looked at Jerome.

"Anyway, you two did the right thing making a police report about Jenna's stalking. She is a nutcase in my book," Jerome hissed irritatingly. "I've dealt with so many nutcases that it's not funny."

"You have no idea, sir," Tommy agreed and leaned forward somewhat. He put his hands in his lap. "Jenna sees herself as Caleb's new mother and believes she will get the other baby."

"It is well known that a woman fears losing her man and children to another woman more than anything else," Jerome admitted.

"That's been happening since the dawn of humanity," Kim whispered and bit her lip. "Anyway, we did bring evidence of our claims."

"I'd like to see them," Jerome said.

Tommy and Kim grabbed their stuff. They opened their backpack and purse respectively. He pulled out the chocolate box while she got the notes and folded pieces of paper containing the documented encounters. They gave them to the lieutenant. They watched him put the box down. He opened each of the notes and papers to read them. He looked at them once he was finished.

"You two have done well in gathering evidence so far," Jerome complimented.

Tommy formed a small smile on his face. "Thank you, sir. We're using journals to document everything. We've told everyone in our circle about what is going on. Our friends will tell their parents, so their neighbors can know and keep an eye out for Jenna."

"We plan to change our phone numbers soon," Kim added. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself.

"Uncle John doesn't know about this yet. We're concerned Jenna will get her hands on the cabin's phone number. If she does, she will call the cabin constantly while we are there during our honeymoon," Tommy said, frowning.

"You need to tell him right away. The sooner he changes the cabin's phone number, the better," Jerome suggested.

Kim nodded at him. "We will, sir."

Jerome smiled. "Good."

Tommy looked over his shoulder to see an officer walk past the door in the window. He turned back to Jerome, who gave the papers back to Kim. She put them in her purse before laying it on the floor.

"Tommy, I suggest you take a picture of this box and throw it away," Jerome said, handing the box to the young father. He watched him put it in his backpack and zip it shut. He saw him put it on the floor. "Keeping that thing around will only remind you of Jenna's stalking."

"That's exactly what I will do," Tommy declared.

"I believe it's only a matter of time before you start getting letters from Jenna. You need to keep every single one of them," Jerome explained.

"I can see every one of her letters talking about their 'relationship.' What hogwash," Kim growled in anger. She took Tommy's hand into hers. "I doubt she has been in a romantic relationship since Tommy left San Antonio."

"You told me Jenna was a very nice girl several times, Tommy," Jerome said thoughtfully. "I believe that she suffered an ordeal that changed her."

"That's what we've been thinking, sir," Tommy commented truthfully.

"When and if we have to arrest Jenna, we'll subject her to a psychiatric evaluation to see what we can find out about her," Jerome said.

"If the case goes to trial, she could try to claim insanity," Kim pointed out.

"It is quite possible, but the insanity defense rarely works. I've seen it used so many times that it's unbelievable. One defendant claimed he was sleepwalking when he raped his girlfriend," Jerome muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding," Tommy said, furrowing his brow.

"I wish I was, Tommy," Jerome responded. "Sleepwalkers have done weird things, but I've never heard of one raping a woman."

"Many criminals blame their crimes on horrible childhoods," Kim hissed in fierceness. "I call bullshit on that."

"I agree," Jerome said.

Kim pulled her hand out of Tommy's. She ran her fingers through her hair three times before scratching her neck.

"Many people had bad childhoods, but they didn't go on to harm anyone. Diane Downs blamed her father's molesting her for the way she acted after her children were shot. Nobody believed her," Jerome explained.

"I read Diane was pregnant at the time of her trial. She thought this would win her sympathy from the jury. It didn't. Witnesses said they saw her unborn baby kicking inside her when she was found guilty of her crimes," Tommy added, scoffing to himself. "She was a fool to think she'd get off because of her state."

Kim smiled lightly. "Some good did come out of this horrible situation. Fred and Joanne Hugi adopted Christie and Danny. They would've never had a happy life if they were still with Diane." She stopped smiling and turned serious. "Diane escaped from jail in 1987. She was found less than a mile from the prison living with yet another married man, a fellow inmate's husband."

"Diane was diagnosed as a narcissistic sociopath. She did whatever it took to get what she wanted, no matter who stood in her way," Jerome said.

"She wanted to pursue her romance with Robert Knickerbocker, but he made it clear he didn't want children. She decided she had to kill them, so she could be free to be with him. Cheryl died. Christie and Danny survived, but they are disabled for life," Tommy whispered in sadness.

"I hope she never gets out of jail," Jerome said with determination. "She doesn't deserve to feel any freedom ever again."

"I agree," Kim said, giving a sharp nod. "She is pure evil."

"So true," Tommy said, holding up a finger. "I may be a karate master, but Jenna gives me the creeps."

"The same goes for me," Kim agreed. "When I looked into her eyes, I saw a woman who was willing to do anything to get what she wanted. She wants what I have. She wants my fiancé, my children, my house. She wants my life."

Jerome scoffed. "She can try, but she will never have your life, Kim. Tommy loves you too much to show interest in her or any other woman."

Tommy laid his hand on Kim's shoulder. "I never will. She's the only one for me."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. She slid her hand over his before they shared a kiss. She laid it in her lap after they pulled away. They shifted their attention back to Jerome. They proceeded to talk to him about changing their phone numbers.

00000

Rain was no longer falling twenty-five minutes later. Jerome wrote his cellphone number and his office phone number twice on a piece of paper for Tommy and Kim. They happened to be 584-1222 and 555-9876 respectively. He tore it in half and gave each of the halves to the teen parents. He watched them rise to their feet and grab their stuff. Kim placed her purse over her shoulder. Tommy slipped his backpack over his shoulders. They put the papers into their pockets before rubbing their hands together. They cleared their throats.

"Thank you so much for letting us talk to you, Lieutenant Stone," Kim said very gratefully.

"You're welcome, Kim," Jerome answered while nodding at the couple. He stood up and grabbed the clipboard. "If you ever need anything, just give my officer a call. If I'm not there, then you can try on my cellphone. If I can't get to it, then leave a message. I will get back to you."

"Okay," Tommy said and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Before we go to the front desk, I want to give you two a piece of advice," Jerome said seriously. "I advise you two to have your new phone numbers unlisted. Jenna won't be able to get them as easily."

"We've been thinking about that, sir, but thanks for reminding us," Kim commented gently. "I can imagine Jenna getting frantic when she finds she can't call Tommy and has a difficult time finding our new phone numbers."

"The only place she'd be able to reach me is the Youth Center. That doesn't mean Ernie will let her talk to me," Tommy added. "That's not to say she won't find a way to get our new numbers."

"Stalkers will find ways to get their victims' numbers. What you must do is keep changing them if she manages to get a hold of them somehow," Jerome instructed. "It will keep her from harassing you by phone constantly." He breathed deeply.

"We will," Tommy assured. "We'd better go. School is waiting for us."

The trio approached the door. Jerome opened it, and the couple went past him. They stopped in their tracks in the hallway. He came out of the office and closed it behind him. They made a right turn and headed toward the stairs. Officers passed them on either side.

"When does your shift end, sir?" Tommy wondered.

"It ends at ten o'clock this morning," Jerome replied softly. "I came in at two in the morning." He shrugged.

Kim chuckled nervously. "That's very early in the morning. It's not a time most people work."

"Yes, but I don't mind. I enjoy working in the early morning hours," Jerome explained. "A police officer needs to be available at all hours."

Tommy looked thoughtful. "Kim and I know what it is like to be up in the early morning hours. Caleb has woken us up with his crying countless times. Sometimes, he does it three times over a short period of time."

"In most cases, he needed his diaper changed or was hungry," Kim pointed out and yawned.

"I understand. Look on the bright side. Your baby will be sleeping through the night before you know it," Jerome commented and frowned. "Unfortunately, you will be dealing with your second baby's crying waking you up as well."

"Yes, but we are determined to prove to everyone we can handle two children under the age of two while we are still teens," Tommy replied.

The trio reached the stairs and went down them. They made a right turn when they reached the bottom. An officer accidentally bumped into Tommy. She mouthed 'Excuse me' to him. He nodded at her. They reached the door at the hallway's end. They made their way toward the front desk, where Rebbie still sat. She turned to look at the trio as they stopped beside her.

"I trust everything went well with Lieutenant Stone," Rebbie commented and cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Kim replied, happiness radiating from her face.

Rebbie chuckled. "Great."

"Rebbie, I want you to give this report to Chief Harper," Jerome said, giving her the clipboard. "He needs to see it."

"I'll do that, sir," Rebbie answered.

Tommy jerked his thumb in the direction of the exit. "We'd love to hang around, but we need to get to school."

"Mr. Kaplan is expecting us," Kim added.

"Of course. Have a good day," Rebbie commented while nodding at the couple.

"You too," Kim responded and winked at her. She placed her hands on her sides. "Thanks for allowing us to see Lieutenant Stone. You don't know how much that means to us."

"No problem," Rebbie said and walked toward Joseph Harper's office along with Jerome.

Tommy and Kim headed for the exit. They walked out and went to his van. He took his backpack off his shoulders before they got into their respective seats. She put her purse on the floor. He placed his backpack in the middle of the second seat. They buckled their seatbelts before looking at each other.

"Whoo hoo! I am so glad that is over with!" she blurted out and clapped three times.

"Me too," he said and looked at his watch. "It took us a little over an hour to wait for Lieutenant Stone and talk with him." He turned to her with a smile on his face. "That's not bad at all."

"We were willing to wait for him for a long while, but we didn't have to. He showed up as you were finishing up the report," Kim whispered in a warm voice.

"We were very lucky. If we had to wait all day, we could go to school and come back here in the afternoon," Tommy explained.

"Mr. Kaplan would've been fine with us missing school the entire day as long as we let him know," Kim said with pride.

"The maximum number of absences a student can have per semester is eight in this district. Some students have more than twice that number both semesters," Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes.

"They think it's no big deal if they miss more days they are allowed to. They don't realize they will have to make them up," Kim said bluntly. "That means attending summer school for part of their summer vacation."

"They whine and complain about missing their summer, but they brought it on themselves," Tommy commented in seriousness. "Rules are not made to be broken."

"Unfortunately, some people think rules aren't made for them. They think they are made for everyone else," Kim growled angrily.

"They have such a huge sense of entitlement that it makes me really sick," Tommy hissed and made a disgusted face.

"It makes me just as sick," Kim agreed. "Anyway, we better get to school. The day is slipping away." She rubbed her hands together.

"There is no doubt the whole school knows about us going to the police," Tommy muttered fearfully.

"Yes, but screw whatever they think of us doing that," Kim answered in proudness. "I am not ashamed."

"Neither am I," Tommy replied. "Let's go."

Tommy started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and went down the street. Phil Collins's _Something Happened on the Way to Heaven_ played on the radio.

00000

Tommy reached Angel Grove High School within twenty minutes. He pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker started flashing. He made a right turn into its parking lot. He pushed the bar down. The blinker ceased its flashing. He parked in a space near the school bus zone. He turned off the engine and turned toward Kim, who was looking out the window. He could see she had her head propped up with her elbow on the door. He became concerned.

"You okay, Kim?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I've been doing some thinking our wedding," she said, taking her arm off the door. She looked at him. "I never saw myself getting married so young. When you proposed to me three months after Caleb's birth, I was so surprised. I wasn't expecting it at all."

"I don't blame you," Tommy whispered sympathetically. "I never saw myself getting married so young either, but I loved you so much that it hurt to be away from you. I decided to make it permanent by proposing marriage to you."

"It may be true that most teen marriages end in divorce, but I honestly believe we will be among the lucky ones," Kim said truthfully.

"I believe that too," Tommy agreed. "We'll have to work harder than older couples do to prove we teens can be happily married."

Kim touched her stomach and rubbed it gingerly. Tommy placed his hand over it. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"It's hard to believe I am almost four months pregnant. It feels like only yesterday when Dr. Benton confirmed my pregnancy," she admitted.

"I know. Before we know it, we will be holding our new baby," Tommy whispered in awe. He became serious quickly. "People can present themselves one way, but they are actually another. This is especially true for parents."

"Barbara Stager is such a two-faced person," Kim said, grimacing badly." On the outside, she appeared to be a devoted Christian, wife, and mother. Behind closed doors, she was completely different. She was a thief, a compulsive spender, a fraudster, and an adulterer. Russ put up with her behavior because he adopted her sons and didn't want to split up the family."

"At six o'clock in the morning on February 1, 1988, the police in Durham got a call from Barbara. She reported Russ had been shot. She told the responding officers that he kept a handgun under his pillow while he slept. She claimed she must have touched it as she stirred in her sleep and caused it to discharge, killing him. The police accepted this account and ruled the incident an accidental shooting," Tommy explained.

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace.

"What people didn't know was Russ had become fearful for his life," Kim whispered, her body shaking some. "He recorded himself asking why Barbara would wake him up to give him sleeping pills if he was asleep at four-thirty in the morning. Jo Lynn Snow, his ex-wife, led police to the audiotapes. They re-opened the case after they listened to them."

"Jo Lynn found evidence of Barbara's stealing from Russ's personal accounts and forging his name on checks and other documents. Among the documents was his will," Tommy said, sighing to himself. "Within four days of his death, Barbara went to the local courthouse and filed his will. It left her with the couple's one hundred twenty thousand-dollar home, three cars, and his bank account. She was the beneficiary of his two hundred thousand-dollar life insurance policy. It was also found her first husband, Larry Ford, died in similar circumstances. She was charged with first-degree murder of Russ. She was convicted and sentenced to death, but it was changed to life imprisonment. She is up for parole in 2009." He gripped the steering wheel tightly. "She was a fool to think she could pull off the same trick twice."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kim growled in some anger. "The chances of a woman losing her husband to an accidental shooting are very small. It is probably impossible for it to happen to the same woman twice."

"Larry's family wanted his death investigated as a possible homicide, but the police dismissed their concerns. Had they decided to do that, Russ would still be alive," Tommy said and let out a small yawn. "Since Barbara was convicted of murder, the police see no need to charge her in Larry's death."

She shrugged. "I understand they don't want to mess with that, but it'd give Larry's family some closure."

He nodded in agreement. "Ditto."

He leaned over and kissed her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers while inhaling each other's scents. He pulled away from her.

"I can't wait for the next ultrasound appointment," Tommy whispered very eagerly. "It will be great seeing the baby again."

"Yeah. I am sure Dr. Benton will agree that my stomach expanding earlier than it would normally is because of me being pregnant before," Kim suggested.

"I am sure of that as well," Tommy agreed. "I was wondering. What would you think of going back to my uncle's cabin this summer?"

"I'd love to do that," Kim answered, happiness radiating from her face. "We could take Caleb this time."

"Yes. It'd be just the three of us," Tommy murmured in amazement. "We'd have family time." He chuckled.

"How about we go the third weekend of June?" Kim suggested.

"That's perfect," Tommy said with much eagerness. "We should bring the new baby with us to the cabin in the outing following that one."

Kim squealed joyfully. "It will be so great when we do that. I think we should go there when the baby is three months old. I will have gotten used to being a mother the second time around by then."

"I second that," Tommy commented with much pride. "We need to be sure to be stocked up on diapers. We'll be dealing with a seventeen-month-old toddler and a three-month-old baby."

"Of course," Kim said, nodding in a slower manner. "We'll also need to have plenty of baby food. Caleb will be weaned from breastmilk by then."

"Yep," Tommy said, laughing softly. "Anyway, let's get checked in at the office. The school day is slipping away."

"It sure is. I can't help but wonder which students are cutting class right now," Kim whispered with much curiosity.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know, and I don't care. Come on."

Tommy and Kim unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed their backpacks from the second seat. She got her purse from the floor. They exited the van and put their backpacks over their shoulders. She placed her purse over her shoulder. They went to each other and held hands. They proceeded to make their way toward the front doors.

Unbeknownst to the lovebirds, Jenna peered out from behind the tree she watched them from underneath yesterday. She went behind it again when she thought they were looking her way. She made her way onto the grass carefully. She observed them going inside. A fly flew around her head. She swatted her hand at it, sending it flying away.

Anger filled the young woman's eyes. She suspected Tommy and Kim had gone to the police when she found they hadn't shown up at the usual time after she arrived to wait for them. She went back to her dorm and stayed there an hour before she went to the university center's cafeteria for breakfast. She returned ten minutes ago.

Jenna sighed in relief. She was glad her first class wasn't until eleven o'clock. Despite Tommy and Kim going to the police, she was still determined to get him away from her rival. She began forming another plan on how to do that in her mind. She needed to get out of here before someone saw her and reported her for trespassing. She ran to the sidewalk. She slowed to a walk once she reached it. She proceeded to go down it.


	41. In and Out

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over four hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Alex B Goode for being the four hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, black-ladyToronado-power, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it. Anyway, this chapter features the next step in Jenna's quest to get Tommy back. It probably won't be long before she pulls one of her little stunts in his presence. Stay tuned for chapter forty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 41: In and Out

The clouds had started breaking up by early afternoon. At Angel Grove University's Brighton Hall, Jenna was flipping the pages in her phone book while sitting on her bed in her dorm room. She was in the private investigator section. She had a notepad, a pen, and an old CD lying next to her. She whispered inaudible words and tilted her head a bit. She finished the page and flipped to the next one.

She groaned annoyingly. She didn't think finding a private investigator would be this hard. Every private investigator she had looked at seemed too good to be true due to claiming to be successful at their services one hundred percent of the time. She knew that wasn't possible, especially since some people took careful steps to erase all traces of their existence. She took comfort in the fact she wrote down the first and last names of the people she wanted information found on.

She thought about the cost of a private investigator's service. She was grateful to have a savings account at Suntrust that contained three thousand nine hundred dollars. That money had come from weekly allowances of one hundred fifty dollars a week of which she put half into savings and stashed the other half at her house for emergencies over the last two years. She brought eight hundred dollars of the latter with her. She considered moving some of the former into her checking account just in case. How much she had to pay depended on how many hours the private investigator spent searching for information.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing in which it snapped her out of her thoughts. She grabbed the CD and stuck it in the book. She closed the book with a slam. She laid it on the bed before scooting over to the phone. She looked at the caller ID to see 213-662-8886, which was Macy's phone number.

Jenna couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed receiving calls from her mother, who was a stay-at-home type. She often talked to her for an hour unless she had a class to catch. She remembered how surprised Macy was when she called her and told her about running into Tommy when he stopped Brian from taking her car. She hadn't talked to her since. She picked up the phone in the middle of the second ring. She placed it to her ear.

"Hey, Mom," Jenna greeted very sweetly.

 _"Hey yourself, honey,"_ Macy responded with great happiness. She snorted loudly. _"How is college life?"_

"It's great, Mom. I finished eating lunch thirty minutes ago in my dorm room. I had a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and mustard on it. I had some fries as well. I got them in a to-go box in the university center's cafeteria," Jenna explained.

 _"Oh, that's nice,"_ Macy said, breathing deeply. She clapped three times. _"If you are wondering about me, I just finished eating a ham-and-cheese sandwich, carrots, and an apple."_

"Cool," Jenna said, her smile growing wider. "I remember when I didn't like vegetables. I was just a little girl at the time. I would yell, 'Yuck!' every time you said you'd be cooking them."

 _"Many kids don't like vegetables. When I started putting spices on the veggies just after you turned eight years old, you decided to try them. You loved them from that point on,"_ Macy commented with pride. _"Your dad and I were so proud of you for that."_

Jenna sat up tall and proud. "I was proud of myself. It can be intimidating to try something new, but it is well worth it."

 _"That's the truth!"_ Macy blurted out gleefully.

"Do you remember that biology quiz I told you about?" Jenna wondered and moved her neck and shoulders with a grimace.

 _"Yeah. How did you do?"_ Macy asked.

"I got an A-minus on it," Jenna answered and giggled.

 _"All right!"_ Macy cheered very loudly. _"Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo! Whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo!"_

"Calm down, Mom. You will wake up the whole neighborhood," Jenna quipped and made a weird noise.

Macy blew a raspberry. _"Sure, I will."_

Jenna twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She enjoyed hearing her mother being sarcastic, especially when she laughed. It was one thing that helped her get through tough times.

"Do you remember me telling you about running into Tommy nearly three weeks ago?" Jenna wondered.

 _"Yeah. You sounded so excited when you did. I couldn't blame you. You hadn't seen him in nearly four years. You knew he was living in Angel Grove. You just didn't expect to run into him in a Pizza Hut parking lot,"_ Macy said.

"Yeah. I've run into him a couple times since then," Jenna said, her voice filled with much warmth. "We talked about stuff. That was it."

 _"Do you think you two will get back together?"_ Macy commented very curiously. _"It'd be great if you did. I could see you two making beautiful children."_

"I really don't have a whole lot of time for guys right now, Mom," Jenna pointed out seriously. She wasn't about to tell her mother her ex-boyfriend was engaged and had two children. She didn't want her asking questions. "I have my classes to worry about. If I am going to become a nurse, I need to devote much of my time to studying. Several girls I have befriended want to become nurses too."

 _"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. In fact, why don't you and your friends have a study group? That is a great way to spend time together,"_ Macy suggested. _"I didn't go to college myself, but I had study groups with my friends a lot when I was in high school."_

"It'd be nice to have a study group," Jenna admitted. "I'll talk to my friends about it."

 _"Good,"_ Macy said with happiness. _"Your father and I didn't want you to attend college far from Los Angeles because of bad things happening to children, especially girls."_

"I don't blame you at all," Jenna commented, giving a shrug. "You were just looking out for me." She chuckled. "When I told you Angel Grove had a low crime rate, you relented."

 _"It wasn't easy. That's for sure,"_ Macy pointed out honestly. _"Still, we needed to let you spread your wings and fly away."_

"I'm glad you did. I love being on this college campus. There is so much to do. I could go to the computer lab at Giles Hall if the internet isn't working in my dorm room. I could go to the library to check out books. I could go to the fitness area in the university center," Jenna replied in much joy. "It's a home away from home."

 _"College has been that way ever since it came into existence,"_ Macy whispered. _"Women weren't allowed to pursue higher education for a very long time. Nowadays, the majority of college graduates are female. The number of businesswomen is getting higher every year."_

"I know. Women are encouraged to have careers because men won't always be there to support them. Men won't always be there to protect them either, so they take up self-defense fighting," Jenna said.

 _"Yeah,"_ Macy agreed. _"Anyway, I need to go. I have grocery shopping to do."_

"I understand. I have to go to class in less than an hour," Jenna commented. "Talk to you later. I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ Macy said and made a kissing sound.

Jenna hung up the phone and scratched her neck. Just then, it started ringing again. She looked at the caller ID and saw 213-562-1550. It wasn't a number she recognized, so she decided not to answer. It became silent after the fourth ring. She looked toward the answering machine.

 _"Hi. You have reached Jenna Leary. I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message after you hear the beep. I will get back to you as soon as possible,"_ Jenna's voice announced.

The beep sounded. Jenna let go of the strand and laid her hands on her legs. She cupped her chin in her hand.

 _"Happy New Year! Happy New Year!"_ a young woman shouted. _"Yippee! Hooray! Happy New Year!"_

"Silly woman," Jenna muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "She must've been dared to call a random number and say all that. She was probably called chicken when she refused and decided to take the dare."

Jenna deleted the message. She scooted back over to where her book lay. She opened it and took out the CD. She laid it aside and looked down the page. She reached the bottom. She saw a box that said, 'Dan Lockard, Private Investigator. I Perform Services Such as Investigating Crimes, Digging Up Information, and Doing Video Surveillance. Do You Need My Help? Give Me a Call at 584-7700.'

She smiled, as she believed she had found the perfect private investigator. She grabbed her notepad and pen. She wrote down the name and phone number. She laid the pen aside and got the CD to place it in the book. She closed the book. She scooted over to the phone with her notepad in her hand. She picked it up and balanced it against her shoulder. She dialed the number. She grabbed the phone once she finished. She listened to the first ring. She sighed impatiently when the second one sounded.

"Come on," Jenna muttered tensely. She groaned frustratingly at the third ring. She balled her hand into a fist. "Come on, you idiot! Pick up! I don't have all day!"

The fourth ring came, followed by silence. Jenna mumbled inaudible words in Spanish while shaking her head in disbelief.

 _"Hi, this is Dan Lockard. I am not in my office right now. Leave a message at the beep. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you,"_ Dan's voice said.

The beep sounded. Jenna sighed, wondering if she should leave a message at all. She didn't want to end up leaving him several. At the same time, she knew she might not get another opportunity to talk to him. She decided she would leave one.

"Hi, Mr. Lockard. This is Jenna Leary. I want to talk to you about—" Jenna started when a click came out of nowhere.

 _"I am here, Ms. Leary,"_ Dan answered.

"Hi, Mr. Lockard!" Jenna blurted out in much surprise. "I didn't know you were by the phone!"

 _"Well, I was walking into my office when I heard you leaving your message. I had to pick up the phone before you finished. I just got back from having lunch at Hartford Café,"_ Dan explained.

"Oh, I see," Jenna whispered with a nod. "I like that place myself. It has great food." She giggled. "I can never get enough of it."

 _"Me neither. I eat there a lot,"_ Dan admitted softly. _"There is nothing better than café food."_

"Yep. I went there nearly two weeks ago for dinner. I had a fish sandwich with lettuce and onion on it. I had fries on the side," Jenna commented. "It was so good that I ate the whole thing." She giggled.

 _"Wow!"_ Dan exclaimed. _"Talk about a hungry girl."_

"What did you have for lunch?" Jenna wondered.

 _"I had a chicken sandwich topped with lettuce, tomato, and mustard. I had fries as a side item,"_ Dan answered honestly.

"Cool," Jenna murmured, smiling. "Did you eat the whole thing? It is kind of big after all."

 _"I did. I was very hungry,"_ Dan said proudly. _"Doing so much investigating can make someone ravenous. I might as well have eaten the walls of my office when I walked in."_

Jenna couldn't help but chuckle. She liked that Dan was displaying a sense of humor. She found that sexy in men.

 _"So, what do you want me to do for you?"_ he asked.

"I would like you to dig up information on some people for me. I read you do that in the phone book," she explained.

 _"Yes, I do,"_ Dan admitted. _"Is the list a long one?"_

"Hold on a second," Jenna said, holding up her hand. She reached over to grab her notepad. She balanced the phone against her shoulder. She flipped to the third page. She whispered inaudible words. She took hold of the phone. "It's fairly long."

He clicked his tongue. _"All right."_

"Is it possible that we can meet today and discuss this in person?" Jenna wondered hopefully.

 _"Sure. How about we meet at two o'clock this afternoon?"_ Dan commented eagerly.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Jenna muttered in much regret. "I have a class at that time." She touched her temple. "How about we meet at four o'clock instead?"

 _"That is perfect,"_ Dan said in happiness. _"How does meeting at Hartford Café sound?"_

She smiled. "That is a great place to meet. How will I recognize you?"

 _"Well, I will be wearing a blue suit with a blue tie. I will order a coffee and doughnut,"_ Dan explained.

"Okay. Would you like my cellphone number?" Jenna murmured.

 _"Sure,"_ Dan said. Shuffling could be heard in the background. _"I have my notepad right here."_

"Okay. It is 555-4009," Jenna commented.

 _"I got all that,"_ Dan mumbled and exhaled softly. _"I will call your cellphone if I have to cancel the meeting at the last minute. If you are in class, I will leave you a message."_

Jenna squealed joyfully. "Okay. Thank you so much. I appreciate this."

Dan chuckled. _"You're welcome. I will see you at four."_

Jenna hung up the phone and chuckled cunningly. She couldn't wait to show Dan the list of people she wanted him to find information about. She wondered how he would react when she told him about her ex-boyfriend and that the others on it were his fiancée and his friends. She hoped he would be able to find everything he could about them.

Jenna stood up and went to her desk. She opened the first right drawer to get her notebook. She closed it. She returned to her bed and seated herself. She opened the notebook to the first page. She began writing a letter to her ex-boyfriend. She smiled confidently that this would grab his attention. If it didn't, she'd write another one. She finished the first line and proceeded to do the second one.


	42. Talking With a Private Investigator

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. Though Jenna hasn't been stalking Tommy for very long, I decided to go on ahead and have her hire a private investigator to track his movements. She is determined to get leads on places her ex-boyfriend visits. That will make it easier for her to stalk him. Stay tuned for chapter forty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 42: Talking With a Private Investigator

Clouds still covered half the sky by late afternoon. Hartford Café was mostly empty. Forty-nine-year-old Dan was sitting at a table next to the window in the front of it. He had cream-filled coffee in a mug and a jelly-filled doughnut on a plate in front of him. A newspaper was next to them. He looked out the window to see four young men walk past it. He turned to his doughnut.

He picked up the doughnut and bit into it. He chewed slowly but surely before swallowing with a loud gulp. He laid it on the plate. He was Caucasian and was quite short for a man. He happened to be heavyset. His skin was so pale that he looked like a ghost. He had no hair on his head whatsoever with the exception of a dark brown beard. He had brown eyes, and his eyebrows were very thin, almost invisible. His face was full of wrinkles.

He grabbed his coffee and sipped it. He put it down before sighing softly. He wondered how many people Jenna wanted him to find information on. He wanted to know their names as well. He knew it would take days to find information on all of them. At least he could take comfort in the fact that Angel Grove not being a major city made it easier to find information. After all, two or more people often had the same first and last names.

Dan looked at the clock, seeing it was four o'clock. He knew it was time for his and Jenna's meeting. He hoped she would be here in a minute or so. He didn't mind if his potential clients ended up being late. He grabbed his newspaper and unfolded it. He opened it and proceeded to read. An employee walked toward him while snapping her fingers. He looked at her as she stopped next to him.

"Any exciting news today, sir?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't," he answered while folding the newspaper. He laid it on the table. "At least it won't be raining over the next several days."

"That is great. Wait until spring comes. That is the season for thunderstorms," the employee commented. "Some even contain tornadoes. California gets only six to seven tornadoes per year."

"This state doesn't have the climate for long-lived violent tornadoes," Dan said with a relieved sigh. "Give me an earthquake any day. I'd rather fall down into the Earth than be sucked up into the sky."

"Me too," the employee agreed. "It is amazing how a California drought can quickly become a deluge."

"I have visited the Los Angeles River several times over the last three years. It often becomes a flood zone after several inches of heavy rain," Dan exclaimed.

"Some people ride bikes through that area when it is bone dry," the employee pointed out.

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "I'd rather live in Angel Grove than in Los Angeles. It's nowhere near as big. Nor is its crime rate anywhere near as high."

She smacked her lips. "Still, Los Angeles is a beautiful city to visit. You have lots to do there."

"You sure do. I enjoy visiting its outdoor cafés and ordering coffee and doughnuts to eat," Dan explained.

"So do I," the employee said and bit her lip. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Well, I better get back to work."

He winked at her. "Sure. See you later."

Dan watched the employee turn on her heel and walk off. He looked down at his blue tie and adjusted it. He turned toward the entrance to see Jenna enter. She had a folder in one hand and her notepad in another. She stopped next to the cash register and looked around. She spotted him, and he waved at her. She smiled and made her way to him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Leary," Dan said, offering his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lockard," Jenna said, shaking it. "Call me Jenna. Hearing Ms. Leary makes me feel older than I really am." She giggled while letting go of it.

"In the case, call me Dan," Dan answered and laid his hand on the table. "That's not to say that I mind being called Mr. Lockard. I don't. If my clients want me to call me by their first names, I think it's only fair they call me by my first name."

"I agree," Jenna commented and went to the chair across from him. She sat down and took her purse off her shoulder. She laid it on the floor. She did the same with her folder and notepad on the table. "Thank you for coming to see me on short notice."

"It's no problem at all," Dan said, smiling. "I try my hardest to fulfill schedule obligations. I don't like canceling at the last minute, but I can't help it sometimes."

"I understand. When I get sick at the last minute before a class, I ponder whether I should attend or not. I usually decide not to go," Jenna explained. "I don't want to get the other students sick."

"That is a good call," Dan said. "It's not fair to other students to have to deal with a sick classmate." He folded his hands and placed them on the table. "The same goes for workers in a workplace."

Jenna emitted a long exhale. She opened her notepad and looked down her list. She whispered inaudible words before turning back to Dan, who raised an eyebrow.

"So, how long have you been a private investigator?" she wondered.

"I've been a private investigator for twenty-five years. I have successfully helped clients to find lost-long relatives, especially for those who were adopted and wanted to find their birth families. I have also helped people find lost-long friends and former significant others," he explained.

"You've helped people find former significant others?" Jenna whispered in surprise.

Dan nodded at her. "Mm-hmm. These clients didn't want to get back together with them. They just wanted to know what had happened to them after not seeing them for many years."

"I see," Jenna commented. "What about you? Have you ever used your skills to find your former significant others?"

"No, I am not interested in knowing what happened to them," Dan said, shaking his head.

"Isn't that ironic?" Jenna said in amazement. "A private investigator isn't interested in knowing what happened to his former significant others." She let out a soft giggle.

"Yeah," Dan said with a small laugh. "So, who are the people you want me to look up information on?"

Jenna ripped the paper the list was on off and handed it to him. "They are right here."

He looked at the list and whispered inaudible words as his eyes scanned each of the eleven names. He stared at the words 'Angel Grove High School' written below Tanya's name. He furrowed his brow and shifted his attention toward her.

"You want me to find information on high school students, huh?" Dan asked and folded the paper to put it in his pocket.

"Yes, I do," Jenna replied truthfully. "One of them is my ex-boyfriend. His name is Tommy Oliver. We dated for five months before he moved from San Antonio to Angel Grove. He was fifteen, and I was sixteen. He is eighteen now. I am nineteen."

"You are from San Antonio?" Dan commented, surprise filling his voice. "What are you doing on the West Coast?"

"Dad moved his car dealership to Los Angeles two years ago. He was tired of the hot summers and decided it was time for a change in climate. I started attending Angel Grove University this past fall. I am aiming for a nursing degree," Jenna explained. "Mom and Dad were reluctant to let me attend college far from Los Angeles, but they relented when I told them Angel Grove was quite safe."

"Have you seen Tommy recently?" Dan wondered.

"I ran into him nearly three weeks ago in a Pizza Hut parking lot. He stopped a carjacker from taking my car and kicked his ass. The carjacker was arrested by two officers who happened to be walking out of the restaurant. We talked for a few minutes before he headed home," Jenna responded. "We've seen each other several times since then. I actually met his friends five days after the encounter in the parking lot. He works part-time at the Youth Center as an assistant manager."

"Oh, really?" Dan said shockingly.

"Yes," Jenna responded, nodding at him. "He takes pride in his job. I should mention he is engaged to Kimberly Hart and has a nine-month-old son named Caleb. They are expecting their second child in August. He lives with her and her family."

"I see," Dan murmured thoughtfully. "Tell me more about Tommy."

Jenna smiled and proceeded to give more details about Tommy. An employee walked past them with a mop bucket. She stopped two tables down from them. She proceeded to mop the floor next to it.

00000

The employee finished mopping the floor next to the table ten minutes later. She placed the mop in the bucket and took it back toward the kitchen. She passed Dan and Jenna. Dan listened as Jenna told him about her final date with Tommy before he left for Angel Grove. He folded his hands and laid them on the table.

"Tommy kissed me good night before he got out of the car. I watched him go inside the house. I pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I shed a tear as I headed toward my house," Jenna said.

"I am glad your final date with Tommy went well," Dan answered, warmth echoing from his voice. "He sounds like such a wonderful young man."

"He is. He was the best boyfriend I could've ever asked for," Jenna commented. "I've had a couple of boyfriends since he left, but none of them compare to him." She shrugged.

"Could I see a picture of Tommy?" Dan asked curiously.

"I have two pictures right here," Jenna answered cheerfully and opened her folder. "I am glad I brought this thing."

She grabbed two pictures and a piece of paper containing her ex-boyfriend's address, which was 255 Jones Ave. The first one was of Tommy standing in front of a tree in the backyard of her old house. He had his arms behind his back and a big smile on his face. The second one of them with their arms around each other while standing in front of the SeaWorld San Antonio entrance. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. She gave the pictures and paper to him. He gazed at them closely. He whistled quietly.

"He is a handsome fellow," he said in great awe. He turned toward her. "He was lucky to have you."

"Yeah. His hair is longer than it was back in San Antonio," she pointed out. "I guess he thought it'd be nice to have longer hair."

"Most men don't like having long hair," Dan admitted and gestured toward his bald spot. "Some men don't want any hair on their heads."

"In my view, Tommy looks more handsome with longer hair," Jenna said with much pride.

"Everyone has a different view on people's looks," Dan said honestly. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Isn't that the truth?" Jenna commented.

"Thanks for not saying ain't. Many of my clients say that all the time. They also use plural contractions with singular words," Dan muttered irritatingly.

"I hear students use bad grammar all the time on campus," Jenna mumbled, rolling her eyes. "The sentence I hear most is, 'It don't matter.' I believe they do it on purpose. They think it makes them look cool." She scoffed.

"That doesn't make them look cool," Dan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It makes them look stupid. At least you use correct grammar. It will help you look quite smart for potential employers."

Jenna smiled widely. She loved it when people told her she was smart, especially her parents. Dan gave the pictures back to her before folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. He watched her put the pictures back in the folder and close it. He laid his hands on the table. He grabbed his pen and notepad from his pocket. He wrote details about the young father on it.

"Do you want me to do anything else besides dig up information on the list you have given me?" Dan wondered.

"Yes, I do," Jenna said, nodding. "I want you to conduct surveillance on Tommy after you dig up information on him. I'd like for you to track his movements as best as you can."

He showed thoughtfulness. "I can do that. I want to warn you that he could change his routine. That could make it hard for me to track him."

"I understand," Jenna said while nodding slowly. "Do you think you could conduct surveillance on Kimberly as well? I don't have a picture of her, but I do know she is petite and has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is light. Since she is pregnant, she might wear maternity clothes from time to time."

"I can conduct surveillance on Kimberly," Dan said, writing down everything about the young mother. "What about their friends? Do you want me to conduct any surveillance on them?"

She nodded at him. "Yes. I'd like you to conduct surveillance on Jason and Trini. From what I saw in the Youth Center nearly two weeks ago, Tommy and Kim seemed closest to them. Jason is tall and has light skin. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. Trini has slightly tanned skin. She is a little taller than Kim is. She has long black hair and brown eyes."

"I got all that," Dan said, writing down everything about Jason and Trini. He put his notepad and pen down. He looked at his doughnut and picked it up. He placed it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing with a loud gulp. He gazed at her. "Shit. Being a private investigator is hard work. Hard work makes me hungry."

The young woman gave a shrug. She watched the PI pick up his coffee and drink the last of it. He put the mug down before clearing his throat.

"How long will it take for you to find information on all eleven people?" she commented.

"It will take several days. I will call you and let you know when I am finished," he explained. "Will that be okay?"

"Of course," Jenna said, a small smile crossing her lips. "If you call on Saturday or Sunday, do you think you could call my dorm phone number? I am usually there on both days studying notes."

"Sure," Dan said eagerly and took hold of his pen. "What is your dorm number?"

"It is 898-3321," Jenna answered, sighing softly. "I live at Brighton Hall in Room 458."

"Okey-dokey," Dan commented and wrote down what she said. He slipped his pen and notepad into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"That is it for the information," Jenna murmured matter-of-factly. "What about payment?" She raised an eyebrow. "I am willing to begin making payments as soon as possible."

"I charge cheaper than most private investigators do. It is fifty dollars an hour," Dan said, rubbing his hands together.

"Wonderful," Jenna yelled happily. She picked up her folder, expressing a bit of regret. "I have to go. I need to mail letters and do some studying for an upcoming biology exam."

"I am okay with that. I will schedule our next meeting when I call you, so I can give you the information I found on Tommy, Kim, and their friends," Dan said and held out his hand.

"That's fine with me," Jenna said and shook it. "It was nice meeting you, Dan. I can't wait to see you again." She squeaked in delight.

"Me neither," Dan said with much eagerness. "See you later."

Jenna grabbed her purse from the floor to slip it over her shoulder. She rose to her feet and walked out of the café. She approached her car, which was parked on the edge of the parking lot. She entered it and put the folder in the passenger seat. She laid her purse in her lap. She reached into it, pulling out two envelopes. Both envelopes contained stamps with flying eagles in their upper left hand corners.

She smiled as these envelopes contained letters she had written to Tommy. She was confident he would answer her letters with his own or a phone call. She was thinking about writing another one to him. She imagined herself holding his second baby while he had Caleb as they waded through the ocean waves. She heard the babies laughing at the waves hitting them. She saw herself and Tommy holding them higher. Her smile grew wider.

Her thoughts drifted to Dan. She believed he would find valuable information on Tommy, Kim, and their friends. She was looking forward to their next meeting. She was confident he would conduct good surveillance on Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini whenever he got started. She didn't want him doing that for the others because it'd be too much work keeping track of all eleven people on her list.

Jenna returned the envelopes to her purse and laid it on the floor on the passenger's side. She clapped three times before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. She drove down the street. The Police's _Every Breath You Take_ played on the radio. She mouthed the lyrics while hitting her hands on the steering wheel.


	43. From Side to Side

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. The next smutty scene involving Jason and Trini is coming very soon. The other two couples may get some of their own. Stay tuned for chapter forty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 43: From Side to Side

The midevening moon shined down on the Hart residence. Kim moaned ecstatically as Tommy moved inside her on their bed in their room. She was on her back while he hovered over her. The sheets were wrapped around their naked bodies. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan softly. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. He sucked on it very hard. He grabbed at the sheets, a soft growl leaving his mouth.

He felt fire within him reaching its peak. He grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head. He buried his face into her neck. He kissed it hungrily. He licked at the pulse point before giving it a hard bite. She groaned loudly. Her hands curled into fists so tight that she'd break glasses if she were holding them. He kissed her roughly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned headily, causing him to smile. He pulled away to look deep into her eyes.

"Mine," he growled with much sexual intensity. His grip on her wrists tightened somewhat. "All mine."

"Yes, I am," she answered, letting out a loud growl. "Forever until the end of time."

The lovebirds engaged in passionate kissing. He thrusted harder and faster into her. He tightened his grip on her wrists even more. He buried his face into her neck. He licked at it before giving it a gentle blow. They approached their climax. She cried out in pleasure when he nibbled on her pulse. She rolled her head back into the pillow, sighing in much ecstasy. He kissed her possessively. She groaned at his plunging her tongue into her mouth.

Tommy broke away from Kim, thrusting into her one last time. He released himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. He loosened his grip on her wrists. He let go of them. They started to return to reality. They breathed hard and squeezed their eyes shut. Their heartbeats got back to normal. They opened their eyes.

"Talk about unbelievable," Tommy said, smiling.

Kim giggled. "Yep."

He kissed her and leaned down to lay his head on her chest. He sighed in content when she stroked his head with both hands. She kissed the top of his head before looking up at the ceiling.

"After being so busy today, we really needed that," Tommy whispered with a sweet smile.

"You said it," Kim said with a soft sigh. "It's great that this bed is so comfortable. I don't think I could handle the lovemaking if it wasn't."

"The same can be said for any other bed," Tommy admitted and patted the bed twice. "I want to sink down in this one so much."

She felt him take his head off her chest to look at her. "Please, let me go with you. Please."

"Of course," Tommy commented and flicked her nose before kissing the tip of it. "I have one request."

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

"You can't stop to do your makeup," Tommy answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then I will put makeup on you," Kim said and smiled widely.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

She smacked him in the back of his head. She tried to do it again, but he blocked her with his arm. He pointed his finger in her face, shaking it and giving her a mock-angry look.

"The no-smacking-twice rule applies to the back of my head," he scolded playfully. "Yes, it does."

"Aw! Why did you have to ruin my fun?" she whined and formed a pout. She began fake crying.

"You can whine, cry, and pout all you want," Tommy commented with great pride. "You're not changing my mind at all."

"Okay. I will continue pouting and crying," Kim said, making her pout bigger. She upped the volume of her fake crying.

"Gosh. You look so cute with a pout," Tommy complimented.

"Thanks. You do too," Kim replied and smiled. "Of course, I'm the one who has the cuter pout."

"No, you don't," Tommy said, shaking his head fast.

"Yes, I do," Kim said and nodded rapidly.

"No, you don't," Tommy replied, blowing a raspberry.

"Yes, I do," Kim said, letting out a delighted squeal.

"No, you don't," Tommy growled in a playful manner.

"Yes, I do," Kim screeched.

He hissed in mock annoyance and brought his hands to her butt. He gave it two hard squeezes. She slapped his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at him. She curled her hand into a fist and presented it to his face.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you little pervert!" Kim yelled, giving her fiancé a mock angry look.

"If you want me to do that, you'll have to tie my hands behind my back," Tommy retorted, smirking smugly. He pinched her cheek while speaking baby talk. "Then I'll grab you with my feet."

Kim laughed with much sarcasm and blew a raspberry. "Sure, you will, Tommy."

Tommy stuck his tongue out at her. He pulled it back into his mouth. "Hey, I'm great at grabbing things with my feet."

Kim tickled Tommy's neck, which made him laugh. He managed to keep himself quiet. He didn't want to risk waking Caleb up. She stopped her assault and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad we conceived our son the night we lost our virginities to each other," she said, her face beaming with happiness.

"So am I," he agreed and moved off her to lay on his side. She rolled over on hers. "Who would've thought the night we lost our virginities would be the night we became parents?" He gave a shrug.

"Who would've thought we'd conceive our second child five months after our son's birth?" Kim exclaimed. "It feels so unreal."

"I know," Tommy murmured, cupping her chin in his hand. "Still, it's nice that it happened." He winked at her.

"Sex has to happen when a woman is at her most fertile state. When she has irregular periods, it can be hard to tell," Kim explained. She laid her head back on his chest. "Sometimes, more than one egg is fertilized. This results in multiples."

"I really think you are carrying twins," Tommy wondered. "I've read that pregnant women who are having more than one baby tend to show earlier."

"I am not sure about that, Tommy," Kim admitted and sighed softly. "I think my showing earlier is because I was pregnant before. If I'm carrying twins, then we'll be raising three children under the age of two. It would be an even bigger challenge for us."

"I know. Your parents could hire a nanny to help you and your mom care for a toddler and newborn twins," Tommy pointed out.

"That would be great," Kim said, biting her lip. "In the old days, mothers often had children close together. Most of them started in their teens. It was challenging for them to care for several children at the same time, but they came through okay."

"I think we can take on raising three children under the age of two while we are still teens," Tommy said confidently.

"I do too," Kim agreed. "It'd be a great book to write. In fact, I am nearly halfway done with the first one."

"So true," Tommy replied, laughing warmly. "You were typing like crazy while I was doing my homework. After I was done, I came up behind you and pulled your hair aside. I kissed your neck. You kept trying to type, but you gave up and saved your work. You turned off the computer. I helped you to stand up. We undressed each other and made passionate love."

She kissed his forehead. She rested her lips there for thirty seconds before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Some men deny paternity of children simply because they were with the mothers only one time," Kim muttered with a roll of her eyes. "It takes just one time for impregnation to happen."

"It's just like when men deny paternity of women's babies because they used protection. It is well known that no contraception is one hundred percent effective, except for abstinence," Tommy said in a blunt voice.

"Some people want abstinence-only sex education, but it has been proven to be ineffective," Kim muttered with a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, it is still pushed on society." She mumbled inaudible words.

"We should let people think abstinence-only sex education is superior," Tommy declared with much firmness. He expressed fierceness. "I will teach our children about comprehensive sex education."

"So will I, Tommy," Kim agreed. "So will I."

Kim reached up and touched Tommy's cheek. She stroked it with her thumb. He took her hand, planting a kiss on her palm. He laid his on her stomach and rubbed it very gently. She breathed deeply.

"It is uncommon for women to become pregnant during their first time," Kim said and pulled her hair behind her neck.

"You happened to be one of them," Tommy pointed out and traced circles over her bump.

She sighed happily. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I wouldn't have cared if our son was conceived after that, though."

"Me neither," Tommy agreed, chuckling to himself. "Trini was nice to suggest that you and the rest of the girls do some baby shopping tomorrow afternoon."

"How could I say no? It will get my mind off everything that's happened in the last several days," Kim whispered in great relief.

"I remember when I went shopping with you. You would try on many outfits before settling on a few," Tommy grumbled and spoke gibberish.

"I couldn't help it if there were so many nice outfits," Kim pointed out defensively.

"I'm not complaining," Tommy responded. "It's better you try them on in the store than at home because you don't have to return them for a refund."

"While Kat, Aisha, Trini, Tanya, and I are shopping for baby stuff, I am thinking about looking at some more maternity clothes," Kim suggested. "I have several maternity outfits from the first pregnancy, but I don't think a few more would hurt."

He sighed contently. "That's a good idea."

She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He turned his head to kiss her knuckles. She laid it over his. He moved his upward and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I read up on possible complications of having twins. One condition is twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. It is rare but serious. It occurs when identical twins share the same placenta. It's a disease of the placenta, not the babies themselves," she said, sadness lining her voice.

"Talk about scary," he murmured.

"Oh, yes. Abnormal blood vessel connections form in the placenta. This causes blood to flow unevenly between the babies. The donor twin turns dehydrated. The recipient twin's blood pressure becomes high. It produces too much urine and overfills the amniotic sac," Kim explained.

"Mothers carrying multiples have more amniotic fluid than normal," Tommy said in thoughtfulness. "A condition called polyhydramnios is the result of excessive amniotic fluid."

"That condition is highly likely in twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome," Kim said with much uncertainty. "The donor twin does not produce as much urine as it should. A low amount of amniotic fluid and poor fetal growth results from this. The recipient twin produces more urine than usual. An enlarged bladder and excess amniotic fluid comes from that. The excess fluid can put a strain on its heart. It leads to heart failure sometimes. If left untreated, this condition can turn fatal for one or both twins. Fetal surgery may help them. If I am pregnant with twins, I hope I don't develop this condition. I don't want—" She felt sobs rising in her throat.

"Shh. It's okay. If it turns out you are pregnant with twins, we don't know if you will develop it. If it does, it's not your fault. We can talk to Dr. Benton about it at the upcoming ultrasound appointment. I have no doubt he knows about it," Tommy assured.

"I want to do that," Kim commented and sniffled. "I am determined to reduce as much risk to our child as I can. I want it to be born healthy so much."

"I want that as much as you do. You can take all the precautions in the world, but you still end up with problems. It's life. All we can do is take it as it comes," Tommy pointed out.

"Everything we work for can be gone in the blink of an eye," Kim said with a heavy sigh.

"That's right," Tommy replied. "We must always expect the unexpected."

Kim touched Tommy's cheek so lightly that it seemed she hadn't even done that. She kissed him on the lips. She rubbed noses with him before pulling away. Suddenly, a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Oh, man. We're supposed to attend the teen parent group meeting this Saturday," he said embarrassingly.

"With all that's happened, we forgot about it completely," she said, laughing a little nervously. "Do you want to go?"

"I do," Tommy said honestly. "You?"

"I do too," Kim commented, sighing contently. "We can still go out to dinner that night." She smiled.

"That's right," Tommy said, pumping a fist. He pressed it against her chin. "Since we are taking Caleb to the beach on Sunday, we have a full weekend."

She showed determination. "We might as well make the best of our full weekend. We don't when we will have one like it again."

He chuckled. "That's right."

Tommy and Kim kissed three times. They pressed their foreheads together, the breathing getting a little heavier.

"How about we take a shower and go to bed?" Tommy suggested.

"Sure," Kim commented. "We'd better go before Kyle decided he needs to go to the bathroom."

He growled playfully. "Then let's go on the double!"

Tommy and Kim slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her blue t-shirt, white shorts, and gray underwear. She put her underwear on, followed by her t-shirt and shorts. He got his white t-shirt, black shorts, and black underwear. He put them on. They went over to the drawer. He opened the first drawer to get a blue long-sleeved shirt, black pajama pants, and green underwear. He closed it with a loud slam. She opened the second drawer, grabbing a yellow nightshirt, yellow night shorts, and yellow underwear. She closed it. They walked to the bathroom, going inside. He closed the door.


	44. Time to Baby Shop

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. I've been wanting to do a chapter featuring the girls doing something together since I started this fic. I figured they could bring Caleb along for the ride. This is the first time that he has been somewhere other than the Youth Center on a weekday. Stay tuned for chapter forty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 44: Time to Baby Shop

Clouds covered most of the midafternoon sky above the Hart residence the next day. A gentle breeze went through the trees, their leaves rustling. Caroline sat on the living room couch. Caleb was in her lap. He had his plastic key ring in his hand. She glanced at the baby bag sitting by the front door. She turned to the TV, where a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck_ played.

Caroline kissed the top of her grandson's head. He grabbed the key ring with his other hand and looked down at it. He turned it halfway around before putting it in his mouth. He took it out and shook it. He looked toward the TV and stuck his tongue out. He pulled it back into his mouth. He placed the key ring in it again.

A contestant groaned frustratingly when she landed on a Whammy. The Michael Jackson Whammy danced across the screen while emitting loud squeals. Stars appeared in his eyes once he was finished. The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Caleb laughed while taking the key ring out of his mouth. He shook it and hit it on his lap. Caroline smiled.

"That Michael Jackson Whammy is so talented," she said and rubbed his back with her thumbs. "The Boy George Whammy is talented too. He moved across the screen and sang, 'Who would ever hurt a Whammy? Who would ever—Ow!' before a hammer crushed him into a pile of goo. Now, I need to make you a kangaroo."

Caroline grabbed Caleb and stood him in her lap. She bounced him up and down. He squealed joyfully and shook his arms about. He dropped the key ring, and it hit the floor. He became louder at her moving him upward. She stood him back in her lap before making another move upward. He laughed and held his hands high. She seated him in her lap.

"Mommy and the girls are on their way here to take you baby shopping with them at Wal-Mart. They will be so thrilled to see you. All of you will be going in Daddy's van. He is letting Mommy use it. You get to see them buy clothes for you and your brother or sister," Caroline said eagerly and reached down to grab the key ring. She gave it to the baby. "They are just doing a small part of the shopping. More will be done at a later time."

She planted two kisses on top of his head. He put the key ring in his mouth once more. He let out a soft coo.

"You, Mommy, and Daddy are going to the teen parent support group Saturday afternoon. They are going on a date that night. Then all three of you will go to the beach Sunday afternoon," Caroline murmured with a soft smile. "You have a full weekend ahead of you. It's wonderful, though I wish one more day could be added to the weekend."

Caroline tickled Caleb's nose. She smiled at his babbling and kissed his temple. She looked toward the window to see Kim, Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya coming into the driveway. They made their way toward the front door. She laughed excitedly and gazed at him.

"Look. It's Mommy and the girls. Let's go greet them," Caroline said, rising to her feet. She approached the door. She unlocked it. She opened it when the young women reached it. "Hi, ladies."

"Hey, Mrs. Hart," Trini greeted and smiled softly. She smacked her lips. "How's the little one?"

Caroline smiled. "He's doing great. I changed his diaper fifteen minutes ago, so none of you will have to worry about that for a while."

Kim giggled and cupped her chin in her hand. "That's my mom. She is always thinking ahead."

"It's important to do that," Caroline said, touching Caleb's head. "Waiting until the last minute to do stuff makes you rush and causes you to make lots of mistakes."

"Some people can't plan ahead because stuff got scheduled on short notice. They have to rush," Aisha pointed out.

"That's true. Still, it is best to plan ahead," Kat commented in seriousness.

"Yeah. Why don't you ladies come in and talk for a minute?" Caroline suggested, waving her hand toward herself.

Tanya nodded at her. "Sure."

Caroline stepped aside, allowing the young mother and her friends to come in. She closed the door as they approached the coffee table and turned around. She locked the door and went to them.

"So, how did school go today, ladies?" Caroline wondered.

"It went well," Trini answered, sighing in relief. "No one bothered any of us. That hasn't happened in a while."

"That's good," Caroline said with much warmth. "I want you ladies to know I appreciate you offering to take my daughter baby shopping. It's just what she needs after all that's happened."

"The new baby will be here before we know it, so why not go on and get some baby stuff while we are at it?" Aisha said, holding her hands up.

"It's never too early to plan for a baby's arrival," Tanya commented very eagerly. "I remember when we took Kim baby shopping during her first pregnancy. She was just four months along, but we thought it'd be nice to help her get ready. She also needed to get her mind off the students and teachers judging her over her situation."

"The best part is Caleb will have a chance to spend time with his mother and her friends," Trini squeaked cheerfully.

"That he will," Caroline said with great pride. She became serious. "I want to warn you girls. Don't take your eyes off the baby. I don't want anything to happen to him. I know you don't either. Is that right?"

Kim, Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya nodded at the grandmother. They turned to Caleb to see him chewing on his fist.

"Come on, Caleb," Kat encouraged and clapped three times. "Chew your little fist off."

"He needs to chew Trini's fingers off next," Kim quipped and eyed Trini.

Trini shook her head. "He needs to chew off Tanya's fingers."

"No way. Aisha would be a better choice," Tanya insisted and blew a raspberry.

Aisha huffed. "Not a chance. Kat is the best choice."

"Unh-unh," Kat blurted out. "Kim is."

"I don't think so," Kim said, making a weird nose. She looked at Caroline, seeing her pat Caleb's back.

"If you want to know what toys I put in the baby bag, among them are the mouse, the lizard, and the snake," Caroline said.

"Okay," Kim said. "What is for dinner tonight?"

Caroline exhaled. "Well, I am cooking meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and carrots. Like always, I will fix Tommy a plate and put it in the microwave."

"Great," Kim said, smiling. "Tommy has homework to do after dinner, but it's only a small amount. We've decided to wait until later to do ours. It's the same size as his."

"Okay," Caroline commented with a soft sigh.

The young women tried to keep themselves from smiling, but they couldn't help it. Kim looked at her watch, whistling softly. She looked at her mother.

"I hate to have to cut our talk short, Mom, but we need to get to Wal-Mart. People will be getting off work very soon," Kim said regretfully.

"That's fine," Caroline replied.

"I am going to take my backpack upstairs," Kim commented as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the stairs. "I will return in a minute."

Kim sang nonsense as she headed upstairs. She returned a minute later. Caroline gave her grandson to her.

"Bye, little man. Grandma will see you soon," Caroline said while waving at the baby. Caleb gazed at her before putting his key ring in his mouth.

"Say 'Bye, Grandma.' Come on. You can do it," Kim encouraged, looking at him. He cooed, and she laughed softly. "That definitely qualifies as talking."

"We'll see you later, Mrs. Hart," Kat added. "By the way, I get the front seat."

"Aw, man!" Trini, Aisha, and Tanya whined.

"Don't start whining, ladies," Kim retorted and held up a finger. "Kat claimed the front seat, so she gets to ride there."

Trini, Aisha, and Tanya held up their hands in surrender. They weren't about to argue with their friend. They put them at their sides.

"Don't answer the door for anyone you don't know, Mrs. Hart," Aisha warned sternly.

"I won't," Caroline assured. "You can count on that."

Kim, Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya approached the front door. Kat grabbed the bag as Kim unlocked it and opened it. They went to the back of the van. Kim handed Caleb to Aisha. She unlocked the back door to open it. Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya took their backpacks off their backs to lay them next to it. Kim slammed the door shut with a loud grunt. She took her son from Aisha.

The group went to the door on the driver's side. Aisha climbed into the first seat. Trini and Tanya claimed the second one. They laid their purses on the floor before fastening their seatbelts. Kim placed Caleb in his car seat next to Aisha and buckled him in. Kat put the bag on the floor below him. He shook his key ring.

Kim and Kat went to their respective sides and entered. They laid their purses on the floor next to the latter's feet. They buckled their seatbelts. Kim positioned the lap part under her stomach and on her thighs. She placed the shoulder part over her shoulder and chest. She started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and started going down the street.

Kim looked toward Caroline, who was standing in the doorway. She waved to her, as did her friends after they turned toward her. Caroline responded with a wave of her own. Kim shifted her attention toward the road. She came to a halt at the stop sign. She pushed the blinker bar down, and the left blinker proceeded to flash.

"Kim, I was wondering if we could hang around the toy section before we start shopping for baby stuff. I want to see if I can find some UNO cards," Aisha suggested.

"That's fine, Sha," Kim responded and patted the steering wheel with both hands. "I need to find some new playing cards for my parents, anyway. They lost theirs."

"Some poker players will hide cards in their sleeves and take them out when they find they have a hand they don't like," Kat grumbled and rolled her eyes. "Talk about cheating."

"If they think no one will notice, they have another thing coming," Trini said bluntly.

"Cheaters never win," Tanya added and nodded sharply. She rubbed her hands together and snorted.

"You said it, ladies," Kim agreed and turned left. She pushed the bar up, causing the blinker to stop flashing. They started talking about having an after-graduation party.

00000

Wal-Mart was somewhat crowded thirty minutes later. Kim pushed a cart through the toy section's game aisle. Caleb sat in the front. He was buckled in. The cart had the baby bag under him. Aisha walked alongside her. She spotted a pack of UNO cards on the right and approached it. She picked it up and examined it. She returned to the cart, placing it there. Kim got two packs of ordinary playing cards from the left side and laid them beside it.

"Those cards will make our families happy," Aisha commented.

"Oh, yeah," Kim said and stroked the baby's cheek with the back of her hand. She laid it on the bar. "People tell us we shouldn't go through the toy section, but I can't resist looking at toys."

"Me neither. I wish stores were still selling the G1 My Little Pony ponies," Aisha whispered in a little sadness. "I'd snatch those in a heartbeat. It sucks they were discontinued in 1992."

"G2 My Little Pony ponies are being sold right now, but they look nothing like the ones we grew up with," Kim pointed out with a shrug. "Their legs are long and skinny. Their faces have their mouths open in every single one I've seen."

"I have a feeling this line won't last very long," Aisha said.

"I do too," Kim agreed. "This world isn't ready for My Little Pony at all."

A shopper passed Kim and Aisha. He went around the corner after reaching the aisle's end. Aisha went to the right and got a dark red plastic slinky. She approached the cart to lay it there.

"I can't wait for our after-graduation party," Aisha said excitedly.

"I'm quite excited myself. The Youth Center will be the perfect place for the party. Ernie knows how to get people to have fun," Kim said and tapped her finger on the bar.

Aisha giggled. "I remember when Kat and Tanya had their first Christmas party at the Youth Center. They sang their hearts out."

Kim squealed. "They sure did. Unfortunately, Veronica ruined things by singing way off-key."

"Everyone told her to shut up, but she didn't and accused them of being jealous of her 'great' singing ability like always," Aisha mumbled and shook her head in disbelief.

"She even flipped off the crowd," Kim said, an angry huff coming out of her mouth. "I wouldn't have been surprised if she mooned it."

"She doesn't know kindness or decency," Aisha growled in a blunt voice. "She never will."

Kim and Aisha heard laughter. They watched Trini bounce up to them on a hopper. Trini stopped in front of the cart. Kim raised an eyebrow while tilting her head.

"Trini, aren't you a little old to be on a kangaroo hopper?" Kim asked in a serious voice.

"I don't seem to think so," Trini answered in joy. "Kat and Tanya are doing it too!"

Just then, Kat and Tanya bounced up to the duo on hoppers. They stopped in front of the cart, tightening their grips on the handles. Trini gave Kat a high-five.

"Nice bouncing, Kat!" Trini yelled in delight.

"Thanks, Trini," Kat said, ruffling her friend's hair.

"You three are such overgrown children!" Aisha shouted.

"Hey, don't call us overgrown children when we saw you cuddling with a stuffed tiger earlier," Tanya said and snickered. "You looked rather cute when you did that."

Aisha blushed as red as a cherry. She tried to hide her face behind her hands to no avail. Tanya placed her sides on her sides, tilting her head.

"I didn't mean for you to blush, Aisha," Tanya said.

"Then don't say flattering things about me! You're just as bad as Adam is with doing that!" Aisha blurted out.

Tanya looked proud. "Well, you should be flattered. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever known."

Aisha felt the redness fade from her face. Kat, Kim, Trini, and Tanya snickered to themselves. Trini moved her foot a little bit and shot a glance toward Kat and Tanya.

"I'll race you to the bike aisle!" Trini announced.

"You're on!" Kat declared.

"On your mark, get set. Go!" Tanya called.

Trini bounced off, followed by Kat and Tanya. They passed Bulk and Skull while laughing with joy. Bulk and Skull watched them turn the corner. They looked toward Kim and Aisha as they approached them. They expressed a bit of surprise.

"Kim, what are you and the girls doing here?" Bulk wondered.

"We're here for some baby shopping. We are looking at toys before we do that," Kim commented and laid her hand on top of her son's head. "We brought Caleb with us, so he could get out of the house for a while."

Skull gestured toward the baby. "Could we interact with him?"

Kim nodded. "Sure."

Kim and Aisha stepped aside. Bulk and Skull came to the front of Caleb, who gazed at them with much curiosity.

"Caleb, do you like this?" Skull said and chirped as if he were an American robin. He put his arms out and flapped them like wings. Caleb smiled a little bit as he became quiet and still. "He liked that."

"Look at this, little guy," Bulk said, grabbing his ears. He moved his head from side to side while speaking gibberish. He smiled at the baby's laughing. He let go of them. He and his best friend looked at the girls. "He liked that too."

"You guys never really interacted with him, yet you've never scared him on purpose. I think that's why he liked you being silly," Aisha explained.

"Oh," Skull whispered in awe.

"By the way, what are you two doing here?" Kim wondered.

"We thought we'd come to Wal-Mart after school," Bulk said, chuckling to himself. "I want to get a new copy of _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ as well."

"Bulk, I didn't know you liked that game," Aisha exclaimed.

"I played it on my Sega Genesis all the time before I accidentally lost it. It sucks," Bulk explained.

"Yeah," Skull muttered regretfully. "I have lost so many things in my house that I've lost count."

Aisha held up a finger. "Sometimes, stuff turns up where you least expect."

"By the way, all of us play Sega Genesis games a lot," Kim commented, gesturing toward Aisha and herself. " _Primal Rage_ is a favorite of ours. Rocky is the best player. He usually plays Armadon and beats us most of the time when we play against him."

Skull crossed his arms. "How easily you beat your opponent in any game depends on how much experience you have in playing it. Take me for example. I had no prior experience playing _Street Fighter 2_ when Oliver challenged me to play a game. He's Mr. Spark's son. They are my next-door neighbors. I was Vega while he was M Bison. He beat me before I could land a punch on him. You'd think a teenager would be able to beat a young child in a video game. It turns out it's the other way around!"

"What can you say? Today's young kids practice in the area of video games more than anyone else does," Kim pointed out.

Kim adjusted the left strap of her gray overalls. "Don't forget computer games."

Bulk and Skull chuckled softly while shaking their fingers at Kim and Aisha. They put their hands at their sides.

"If you were wondering about Trini, Kat, and Tanya, don't mind them. They just wanted to have a little fun on the hoppers," Aisha said.

"I used to have one myself. I bounced all over the house, though I wasn't supposed to. I accidentally broke a lamp with it. My parents grounded me from using it for two weeks," Bulk responded, frowning. "I didn't bounce around the house on it after that."

"I loved mine a lot. It was always fun bouncing all over the yard. My dad joked I would turn into a real kangaroo," Skull said.

"How about we put you and Bulk in a kangaroo's pouch?" Aisha joked.

"We'd love to see how well you can handle it while bouncing in it," Kim said, sticking her tongue out of the right side of her mouth. She made a weird noise. She pulled it back into her mouth. "You'd look really cute too."

"Why don't we put you and Aisha in that pouch?" Skull said, laughing raucously.

"We'd love to see you try!" Kim and Aisha yelled.

Bulk and Skull waved the girls off. Caleb put his hands over his mouth, soft gurgling coming from it. He hit them on the bar, babbling so quietly that no one heard him.

"Girls, we want to apologize for all the trouble we've caused you and your friends," Bulk whispered guiltily.

"We shouldn't have been mean to you," Skull added sincerely. "You didn't deserve it. We targeted you because we were jealous of you doing so well."

"Apology accepted, guys," Kim replied gratefully. "Thanks for coming to Jason's defense when Veronica insisted men couldn't be stalked."

"You're welcome," Bulk said with a nod. "Friends?"

"Friends," Kim and Aisha yelled happily.

"Great," Bulk said, smiling widely. He looked at his whistle and clicked his tongue. He eyed Skull. "We'd better go, girls. I want to get that game and get to my house, so Skull and I can get started on our homework."

"Sure," Aisha commented, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. She clasped her hands together. "We'll see you later."

Bulk and Skull winked at the girls and walked off. They snapped their fingers and sang nonsense. Kim and Aisha couldn't help but laugh.

"I am so grateful that Bulk and Skull apologized. They finally realized the way they treated us wasn't right," Kim murmured in great relief.

"I don't know if they will graduate with us. If they don't, I believe they will accept it and go to summer school to get their diplomas," Aisha pointed out with a soft smile.

Kim became thoughtful. "Yeah. Let's go find the other girls and get the shopping for baby stuff done."

Kim went in front of the cart and pushed it once more. Caleb laid his hands on the bar as Aisha walked alongside her.

00000

Jenna was walking through the bike aisle. She looked at the different types of bikes, including five-speed and ten-speed. She reached the edge of it and came to a ten-speed sitting on the floor. She ran her hand over the seat. She moved it toward the handlebars. She stopped on the right brake and squeezed it. She couldn't help but smile.

Jenna touched the left brake and gave it a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, a boy bumped into her as he raced past her. She scoffed in much frustration. He skidded to a halt and looked over his shoulder at her. He expressed much guilt and approached her. He made eye contact with her. She stared at him, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, ma'am," the boy apologized.

"Apology not accepted," Jenna retorted and flared her nostrils. "You're not supposed to be running in a store. It's not a playground."

"I know that. I just couldn't help it," the boy commented softly.

"Sure, you didn't," Jenna replied sarcastically.

"Look. I am really sorry—" the boy started.

"Take your apology, and shove it up your ass!" Jenna interrupted sharply and pretended to spit at his feet. "That's where it belongs."

He showed much disapproval. "Hey, you're not supposed to say bad words in front of a kid like me!"

She turned her nose upward. "I don't give a fuck. I'll say bad words all I want to. I have the right. Now, get your ass out of here."

Jenna shot the boy an evil glare and clenched her teeth. He became frightened and ran past her. She nodded in satisfaction and started walking once more. She went around the corner. She passed four aisles. She came to a stop when she spotted Kim, Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya standing with Caleb in front of the girl's aisle. She slipped into the boy's aisle. She peered around the corner. She listened to the young women talk about the upcoming wedding.

She became angry. She hated Kim, Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya were talking about the wedding. The thought of Kim walking down the aisle to meet Tommy made her sick. She felt like going over there and screaming in their faces. However, she knew that wasn't wise. After all, the first rule of stalking was never revealing oneself to the target or targets.

She breathed deeply to push all the tension out of her body. She was determined to follow the group. She wanted to know where they were going. She knew she couldn't follow them too close behind because they would easily catch her. She decided she would follow them at a distance, so they wouldn't see her. She hoped Kim would see her and become stressed. She ached to see that so much.

Her thoughts drifted to Tommy. She hoped her letters would arrive in the mail very soon. She wanted him to read them and write her back. She imagined reading a letter declaring his love for her from him. She saw herself reading another one that said he was leaving Kim for her and that he was bringing Caleb with him. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Jenna saw Kim turn the cart and push it. Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya followed her close behind. She watched them get a good distance away and began going after them. She upped her pace somewhat, yet she was careful not to catch up to them too much. She adjusted the strap on her purse. She clasped her hands together as a shopper passed her.


	45. Back at the Youth Center

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. Since I did a chapter with the girls, I thought I'd do one with the boys. I felt it was only fair. It is looking likely things will begin heating up in regards to Jenna's stalking and harassment of Tommy and Kim. I wanted to feature a scene in the previous chapter where Jenna stalks Kim without Tommy at her side because I felt it would show how much she wants to be her and that she'd do anything to get what her rival has. Stay tuned for chapter forty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 45: Back at the Youth Center

The Youth Center was quiet more than an hour later. Jason, Rocky, and Billy sat in the first, second, and third stools at the Juice Bar. They sipped blueberry smoothies. Zack and Adam played arcade basketball. The former was in the lead by a point. Both of them had very determined looks on their faces. They narrowed their eyes at the game.

Tommy grabbed two cups from a table close to it and took them to the kitchen. He put them in the sink. He returned to the bar with a damp rag. He wiped off the counter from one end to the next before using a paper towel to dry it off. He tossed it in the trashcan. He set the napkin holder in the middle. He was satisfied with his work. Jason, Rocky, and Billy nodded in approval.

Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Billy looked toward two teen girls sitting at a table near the arcade area. The first girl whispered inaudible words to the second one. They broke into a fit of giggles while hitting their hands on their knees. They shook their heads in disbelief. They turned to each other and started talking about high school graduation. Zack and Adam moved their bodies from side to side.

"You're going down, Adam!" Zack shouted.

"That's what you think, Zack!" Adam replied, gritting teeth. "Oh, yeah!"

Adam made a shot at full court with four seconds left. Zack jumped to block it, missing by mere inches. The basketball went through the hoop as the buzzer rang out. Adam clapped while laughing victoriously.

"Adam strikes again!" Adam cheered and jumped for joy.

"You played a great game," Zack said and gave him a high-five as they turned to each other.

"So did you," Adam replied, winking at her. "Next time, we'll do _Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles_ at your house."

"You're on. You should watch out because I'm an expert at that game," Zack said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That doesn't scare me!" Adam said confidently. "No siree!"

Zack punched Adam in the shoulder lightly. Adam took his friend's hand and formed a fist. He placed it under his chin and pushed the elbow. Zack appeared to punch himself. He pretended to groan. He tweaked Adam's nose. He felt him swat his hand away. He got a knock on top of his head by her. They shared a laugh.

"It's fun to fool around, ain't it?" Adam asked.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say ain't! It's not a word!" Zack scolded in a playful voice.

"You said it," Adam pointed out teasingly.

"Only because you made me," Zack commented and made a honking noise.

Adam laughed with much sarcasm. "Yeah, right. Anyway, what do you say we go over to the other guys at the Juice Bar?"

Zack smiled. "I say let's do it. Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Zack and Adam took off running toward the Juice Bar. Adam grabbed Zack as he reached a table close to it. He put him aside and went toward it. Zack chased after him. They reached it at the same time. Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Rocky stopped talking about graduation and looked at them.

"I guess we are both rotten eggs," Adam said honestly.

"Yep," Zack agreed as he and his friend sat in the fourth and fifth stools. He clapped twice. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourself, Zack," Billy answered, shaking his head in disbelief. "We're sorry we didn't get to witness your little race due to our talk about graduation."

"It's cool," Zack said, laying his hands on the table. "What things are you talking about in regards to graduation?"

"We were talking about people fooling around on the stage as they go to receive their diplomas," Rocky muttered with a huff. "They think they look so cool doing that."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I remember when Agnes complained to us about not getting her diploma when she did a stupid dance in front of her fellow seniors last year. I told her she shouldn't have done that if she wanted to receive it. All of you agreed with me."

Tommy spoke gibberish. "She flipped us off for not taking her side. What a spoiled brat."

"She has a big sense of entitlement. It's not as bad as Veronica's, though," Billy pointed out.

"It may not be, but that doesn't mean it won't get bigger," Zack commented. "People who think everything should be handed to them on a silver platter have no concept of reality."

Adam gritted his teeth. "Veronica had everything handed to her on a silver platter from the day she was born. She has never appreciated anything her parents did for her."

Rocky snickered. "What she needs is a foot up her ass."

"How about she gets eleven feet shoved up her ass?" Jason suggested. "We can throw in eleven spankings as well."

"Count us in," the others announced eagerly.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. He, Billy, and Rocky sipped more of their smoothies. They smacked their lips twice. They rubbed their hands together before patting the counter.

"All I can say is talking about our upcoming graduation is better than talking about you-know-who," Tommy muttered, hints of fear showing in his voice.

"Who can blame you for not wanting to say she-who-must-not-be-named?" Jason said understandingly.

"None of us want to," Billy pointed out. "It's good that the girls took Kim to do some baby shopping. Wal-Mart has a vast selection of baby stuff."

"If we know those ladies, they will buy a lot of it," Rocky commented, propping his head up with his elbow. "They'll probably get a few other things." He imagined the young women carrying bags of stuff to Tommy's van with Caleb in tow. "I don't want to know what they are."

"We can be grateful we usually don't have to carry bags for our women," Jason said with relief while motioning toward himself, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy.

"Hallelujah," Adam cheered and pumped his fists. He put them on the counter. "Those bags can get rather heavy. How can women carry them when men have a hard time doing that?"

"Well, they don't put all the clothes in one bag. Doing so can cause pulled muscles in the arms and shoulders," Tommy mumbled, letting out a loud wince. "Carrying several heavy bags can do the same. If you are not careful, that is."

"The bright side is all six of us are strong. We can carry heavy stuff without a whole lot of trouble," Jason said, sitting up tall and proud.

"Something tells me that the girls will get mostly newborn baby stuff during this shopping trip. I can see Kim putting a baby outfit against her baby bump," Tommy said warmly. "I can't believe she is already showing."

"It isn't uncommon for women to show earlier in their second pregnancies and so forth," Billy said. "It is quite uncommon for a teen mother to have her second child so close to her first."

"That was common in the old days because teens were encouraged to marry and have children as soon as soon possible," Rocky pointed out. "Many children died very young, especially those that had food allergies. It cracks me up when I hear people say food allergies didn't exist in the old days. They did. All the children who had them died before age five because no medicine for them existed back then. Now, food allergy medicine is available."

"Many children don't have parents to love them at all," Tommy muttered seriously. "Many parents abuse and neglect their children."

"Parents who would want to harm their own children shouldn't be allowed to have custody of them," Rocky growled angrily. He looked about ready to vomit.

"Someone should take those parents and beat them to see how they like it," Jason suggested in determination. "I say it'd teach them a lesson about treating their children with love and kindness."

"Or not. In fact, some people think we should start whipping children with belts over the littlest things like in the old days. They say parents should be allowed to get away with it. They claim the lack of whippings are the reason why children are out of control these days," Adam said through clenched teeth.

"Our parents never whipped us for anything, but they did discipline us. We've turned out just fine. All of us are set to graduate high school. I am assistant manager of this place," Tommy responded and gestured toward every part of the place. "We have friends who were whipped. Many were very messed up as a result." He mumbled inaudible words. "People who say that parents should be allowed to get away with whipping their children with belts need to have their heads checked. I'm fine with a light spanking on the butt as a last resort. However, belt whipping is abuse, pure and simple."

"You got that right, bro," Jason said, pointing a finger at him.

Tommy winked at his best friend. Zack started tapping two fingers from each hand on the counter. He moved them apart. He brought them back together. He got faster until he slapped it hard with his hand. Adam couldn't help but smile at him.

"We should get you a drum set, Zack. You have incredible rhythm," Adam suggested.

"I do, don't I?" Zack said, putting his hands behind his head.

Jason turned toward him. "Sure. Just don't use my head for a drum!"

Zack looked at him. "Why not? I believe it'd made a great drum!"

Jason blew a raspberry at Zack. He received one from him in return and laughed softly. They alternated between each other for twenty seconds. Tommy ran his hand over his face.

"Back to graduation, there is no doubt Kim will have a visible baby bump. She doesn't care. She is determined to walk up on stage to get her diploma," Tommy said with pride.

Jason emitted a long exhale. "It is so funny to hear people say you and Kim will never amount to anything, Tommy. You two have kept your grades up. You're assistant manager of the Youth Center. She is halfway through her first book. I say you two will have a wonderful future together with your children."

"With the possibility of having twins hanging over you two, you will have double the joy," Zack said, his face beaming with happiness.

"It'd be quite the challenge to raise three children under the age of two while we are still teens, but I am confident we could handle it," Tommy said with a look of determination.

Rocky smiled. "That's good. Kim's parents could hire a nanny to help her and her mother care for a toddler and newborn twins. Then again, some parents have managed to raise multiples without any help, except from family."

"We are working on turning the guest room into a nursery. Kim and I feel Caleb should continue to have his own room," Tommy explained. "A toddler unable to sleep because of a crying newborn would be very cranky." He tensed badly.

"No one wants to deal with a cranky child, especially in a store," Billy said truthfully. "We've seen children running around like wild animals in stores. Their parents don't even stop them. It's not just young parents. Older parents are letting their children get away with a lot."

"Our parents never allowed us to get away with bad behavior," Zack said, scoffing irritatingly. "It astounds me that some parents think disciplining your children is mean. It's not when it is done correctly. That means showing the child their misbehavior should have consequences. For example, the child may not be allowed to attend a sleepover or go to a movie."

Billy sipped more of his smoothie. "That takes us back to our conservation about children being whipped over every little thing. Constant punishing over every mistake made affects children badly. They become afraid of messing up and do everything in their power to be perfect. The thing is perfection is unattainable."

"That doesn't stop people from trying to obtain perfection," Tommy pointed out.

"That's right," Jason agreed.

Zack stretched his arms above his head and touched the top of it with both hands. He laid them on the counter. He patted it in a rhythmic fashion. He began singing nonsense. Adam shook his head in disbelief while looking at him.

"Did you have to start singing nonsense, Zack?" Adam wondered.

"Yes, I did, Adam," Zack answered and sang more nonsense. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't," Adam commented. "Of course, someone needs to knock some sense into you." He smirked at him.

"Why don't you do that?" Zack challenged, becoming still.

"All right," Adam said in an evil-sounding voice. He eyed the paper towel roll and turned to Tommy. He motioned toward it, and his friend pushed it over to him. He picked it up and hit Zack on the head with it twice. "Did that knock some sense into you?"

"Yes, it did. This would too!" Zack shouted, snatching the roll out of the young man's hand. He hit him on the head with it three times. He laughed at him pushing his hand aside.

"If you do that again, I'll knock you into the next century!" Adam threatened with much playfulness.

Zack set the roll down and growled softly. "Bring it on!"

"Nah. I like you here right now," Adam snickered.

"Aw! What a party pooper!" Zack whined.

Adam smirked and turned his nose upward. "Don't start whining, Zack. It won't get you anywhere."

Zack mouthed Adam's words in a mocking manner. He got a slap to the back of his head from him. He did the same to his shoulder in retaliation. They made faces at each other before laughing heartily. They and their friends looked at Tommy, who sighed in content.

"I want to thank you guys for sticking by me after all that's happened. It means the world to me," Tommy whispered gratefully.

"You're welcome, Tommy," Billy answered.

"We promised to stick by your side, no matter what. We intend to keep that promise," Jason declared and took a small sip of his smoothie.

"If anyone messes with you, they mess with us," Rocky growled bluntly.

"For sure," Adam said, patting the table twice.

"Yep," Zack said, giving a sharp nod.

"It's not just you guys they are messing with. They are messing with me too," a male voice called.

The young men turned to see Ernie coming toward them. He went behind the Juice Bar and joined Tommy's side. They looked at him.

"You took a while in the bathroom, Ernie," Jason said.

"Were you doing your hair?" Zack quipped and let out a snicker.

"No, I wasn't, but the line was long," Ernie answered with a shrug. "That's why using the bathroom took longer than usual."

Rocky frowned. "That sucks. You should toss everyone else out of the bathroom. You wouldn't have to wait so long." He emitted a mischievous chuckle.

"That'd be nice, but I wouldn't throw people out," Ernie said crossed his arms. "Heck, I'd even allow people to go ahead of me if they had an urgency to go."

Jason expressed warmth. "I like that idea better."

"So do we," Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Zack, and Adam chimed and gestured toward themselves.

"Great," Ernie responded in happiness. "Anyway, I meant what I said. Anyone who messes with you kids messes with me too. They have no right to give you grief simply because you did something they didn't like."

"We're grateful for that, Ernie," Billy commented, giving him a wink.

"Hmm," Ernie said and gazed at Adam and Zack. "Could I get you two anything?"

"Put me down for a blackberry smoothie, Ernie," Adam announced and made a slurping sound.

"Count me in on that," Zack added.

Ernie nodded at them. "You got it. I hope the blackberries don't come to life and eat me."

"You're such a comedian, Ernie," Tommy said, patting his boss's shoulder. "A damn good one."

"Yep," Ernie said, standing tall and proud. "I'll go make those smoothies."

The group watched Ernie head to the kitchen. The members turned to each other and furrowed their brows.

"We're so lucky to have Ernie as our friend," Jason admitted.

"We sure are. He's always willing to lend a helping hand, especially to someone who needs a job quickly like Tommy did when he learned he was to be a father," Billy added.

"Thank God," Tommy murmured in relief. He and his friends resumed talking about graduation.


	46. Shopping Finished and Another Van Note

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. I plan to have Dan make another appearance very soon. He is important to Jenna because he is her PI who is supposed to supply her with information about Tommy, Kim, and their friends and keep tabs on them wherever he spots them. Stay tuned for chapter forty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 46: Shopping Finished/Another Van Note

Wal-Mart was a little more crowded twenty minutes later. Kim stood next to the slightly more than half-full cart in the baby section. She was searching through a rack of onesies meant for babies from zero to three months old. Aisha stood a short distance away from her doing the same. She hummed a sweet tune. Caleb flicked his mouse's ear while babbling softly. He placed it in his mouth. He hit his hands on its back. He did the same to its front legs.

Jenna searched through a rack of two-piece outfits meant for babies from three to six months old. She was three racks down from the young mother, her friend, and her baby. She looked toward Kim, who proceeded to whistle. She shook her head in disbelief. She thought Kim didn't have the best whistling ability. She believed she was a better whistler than her rival was.

Jenna looked toward Caleb, who took the mouse's ear out of his mouth. She imagined herself pregnant with Tommy's baby and searching through onesies. She saw herself picking out one and showing it to Caleb, who laughed in approval. She could see herself putting it on her baby bump. She couldn't help but smile. She shook those images out of her head and returned to looking through the clothes. She wasn't about to let anyone see what she was doing.

Just then, Kim came to a yellow onesie. The onesie contained the words 'Mommy's' on top, 'Little' in the middle, and 'Angel' on the bottom. The letters happened to be green. She took it off the rack, smiling as she thought it was very cute. She laid it on her baby bump. She removed it and turned to Caleb, who gazed at her curiously.

"Do you think this onesie looks cute to you, honey?" Kim asked. She giggled when he smiled. "I thought so."

Kim walked over to the cart and laid the onesie inside. Aisha came to her side with three onesies in her hand. The first one was white with blue clouds all over it. Three flying green birds were in the center. The second one was yellow-and-white striped. Each yellow stripe had five bees going across them. The third one was light green. It had two flying ladybugs in the center. Kim turned to her.

"Look at what I found, Kim," Aisha announced while showing her friend the onesies.

"Oh, these are so adorable, Sha!" Kim yelled excitedly. She took the onesies from her. She came to the front of Caleb and showed them to him. "What do you think, Caleb? Do you think I should get these?" Her son cooed and smiled. "I'm glad you want me to."

"That little boy has approved every outfit you've shown him," Aisha said as Kim returned to her side to place the onesies in the cart. They looked at each other. "We've done great with the clothes shopping so far."

Kim giggled. "No denying that. I've read some stories about women who didn't know they were pregnant until they gave birth. I find that very unusual."

"Me too. Some women show no pregnancy symptoms whatsoever throughout their pregnancies," Aisha commented. "It's only when they start experiencing terrible pains in their abdomens and are rushed to the hospital that they learn they are in labor. They are shocked." She twirled a braid around her finger.

"Some women show obvious pregnancy symptoms, but they deny they are pregnant. They may not want to deal with the fact they are to be mothers. They may deny it because they were told they couldn't have children," Kim pointed out.

"Mom didn't show any outward signs she was pregnant with me until she was seven months along. By the time she was nine months along, she looked like she was carrying a bowling ball," Aisha said.

"Talk about incredible," Kim whispered with much amazement.

Aisha chuckled. "Definitely."

Kim and Aisha came to the front of Caleb. They pinched his cheeks, causing him to laugh. He hit his hands on the bar. He did the same to his mouse's head. He gurgled.

"I remember when we saw _Dennis the Menace_ in theaters. The scene where the old ladies pinched Dennis's cheeks was pretty cute," Aisha commented.

"It sure was, though Dennis didn't like it. Many kids don't like it when people pinch their cheeks, but we never minded," Kim said, giving a shrug.

"I wonder if Caleb and his brother or sister will like it when they are of school age," Aisha said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't," Kim answered, holding up her hands. "Who knows?"

"Yeah," Aisha agreed. Caleb reached for her eagerly. "You want me to pick you up? Come here." She unbuckled him and picked him up. She grunted a little bit as she cradled him against her shoulder. "I swear, this kid is getting heavier every day."

"You might as well blame me. I've been feeding him lots of breast milk and solid food," Kim said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Since you could be having twins, you may or may not have to give up breastfeeding altogether," Aisha pointed out seriously.

"Even if I am pregnant with twins, I have not had any reduction in my breast milk at all," Kim whispered in much relief. "All the extra calories I've been consuming have kept it up quite a bit." She smiled.

"The possibility of having twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome must be very scary for you and Tommy," Aisha muttered a little tensely. "Adam and I would be quite scared if it happened to us."

"We are scared, but we are determined to face it together if we find out I've been diagnosed with that," Kim said determinedly.

"That's good," Aisha said in a warm voice. She rubbed Caleb's back and looked at him. "You have such great parents. They are so determined to give you and your sibling or siblings a great life."

Aisha raised Caleb high above her head. He laughed and waved his arms about. She brought him back down to her eye level and blew a raspberry on his cheek. He squealed in delight.

"Hey, you better stop blowing a raspberry on that baby's cheek if you know what's good for you," a female voice said playfully.

Aisha pulled away from Caleb. She and Kim looked over their shoulder to see Trini, Kat, and Tanya standing not far from them. The trio had their fingers pointed at them in the shape of guns. Each of them had one stuffed animal in her hand.

"You three can stop pointing your fingers like that," Aisha said, turning around along with Kim. "I won't blow a raspberry on the baby's cheek again."

"Good," Trini answered as she and her friends approached the duo. "We got some stuffed animals to show Caleb." She held up a small white rabbit. "What do you think of this?"

Trini moved the rabbit toward Caleb, who smiled and reached out to touch it. He patted it twice, making her smile.

"He likes it," Trini said cheerfully.

"What about this little guy, Caleb?" Tanya asked, holding up a small orange tiger. She brought it up to the baby's face. He touched it before hitting his hand on it. She smiled while pulling it away. "He likes that one too."

"How about this one, little man?" Kat wondered and held up a small gray bear. She touched its nose to Caleb's. She pulled it back somewhat. He smiled, hitting it. "He likes it as well."

Aisha patted the baby's back. "If he likes it, then it is likely his brother or sister will like it too."

Kim squeaked. "For sure."

Kim and Aisha turned around as Trini, Kat, and Tanya approached the basket and laid the stuffed animals there. They looked at the baby stuff they had gotten with much approval.

"We've done a lot of baby shopping today," Kat commented honestly.

"We did all of this in an hour-and-a-half. That is impressive," Aisha murmured in great awe. "We usually take a lot longer because we're trying on outfits."

"I don't know about you, but I am ready to call it quits," Kim said, letting a long yawn. "I am a bit tired."

"Well, being pregnant does tend to make a woman tired more quickly," Tanya pointed out.

"Why don't we go get all this stuff paid for?" Trini suggested.

"I say that is a good idea," Aisha answered with pride. Caleb started crying, causing her to look at him. "What's wrong, little guy? Are you wet?"

"He can't be wet, Sha," Kim said, shaking her head rapidly. "I changed him twenty minutes ago."

Kim took Caleb from Aisha and bounced him in hopes it would make him stop crying. He didn't and got louder. Kim turned to see Jenna standing two racks away from the group. She gasped in shock. Jenna looked at her and waved at her with a cunning smile on her face.

"Girls, look," Kim whispered while pointing her finger at Jenna. Her friends looked at her and felt their jaws drop.

"What in the hell is she doing over there?" Trini asked angrily.

"She's not having a baby. She must've been following us around the store," Tanya suggested.

"Let's get the hell out of here right now," Kim said bluntly. She placed her still crying son in the cart and buckled him in. "I don't want to look at that bitch anymore."

Kim pushed the cart away from the rack she had been standing next to with her friends. Aisha, Trini, Kat, and Tanya followed her close behind. They looked over their shoulders at Jenna for five seconds. They turned their attention to the aisle in front of them. Caleb's crying quieted down quite a bit. He laid his hands on the bar.

Jenna watched three shoppers come up behind the group. This shielded it from her view. She didn't care. She was glad that she followed the young women around and frightened them when they saw her. She wanted them to know she wasn't letting go of her quest to get Tommy back. She had another idea to make that clear. She had no doubt that Kim used Tommy's van to bring herself, her son, and her friends here. She decided she would look for it. She proceeded to walk in the other direction.

00000

Kim, Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tanya watched the cashier receive money from a shopper in the second of nine checkout lanes ten minutes later. He typed in the amount given and got her change. He handed it to her. She pushed her cart toward the exit. He looked at the group and cleared his throat. Kim moved the cart forward. Kat and Aisha placed everything on the conveyor belt. He proceeded to scan the items.

"Thanks for taking me baby shopping, girls," Kim said gratefully as she looked at her friends.

"You're welcome, Kim. It was our pleasure," Aisha responded.

"It's good we stayed calm when we saw you-know-who," Trini whispered, nervousness showing in her voice.

"We learned that from our parents," Kat pointed out. "Everyone knows panicking makes a situation worse."

"We know some people who know that too well," Tanya said, holding up a finger. "I am not saying who."

The cashier scanned the last three baby items, whistling quietly. He typed in the total amount due and rung it up.

"That'll be seventy-five dollars and twenty-five cents," the cashier announced.

Kim pulled out three twenties, a ten, three fives, and a quarter out of her pocket. She had one hundred dollars there. It came from her friends. She gave the amount to the cashier, who typed it in to ring it up.

"You will receive no change today," the cashier commented warmly. He put the stuff in bags before placing them in the cart. "Thank you. Come back to visit Wal-Mart soon."

"You're welcome," Kat replied sweetly. "Thank you for your wonderful service."

Kim started pushing the cart as Caleb babbled. Her friends followed her close behind. They went out the exit and approached Tommy's van that was parked in a space reserved for expectant and new mothers in front of the store. Aisha noticed something under the left windshield wiper. They came to a stop.

"Hey, there is an envelope," Aisha said.

"I wonder what it says," Kat whispered curiously.

Trini gave her friend a warning look. "Don't get too curious, Kat. After all, curiosity killed the cat."

Kat rolled her eyes. "I know, Trini."

Kim pushed the cart over to the driver's side. Kat unbuckled Caleb to pick him up. She grabbed the baby bag and placed it over her shoulder. Kim grabbed the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, finding it contained a note.

"'Kimberly, enjoy your time with Tommy and Caleb. They will be mine before you know it. So will your new baby after its birth. You will grow old and alone while Tommy, your children, and I will live happily ever after. You deserve to be by yourself forever. Jenna,'" Kim whispered and grew angry. "That bitch had the nerve to say all this crap. She thinks she can make her little fantasy happen out of her own free will."

"She is batshit insane. I know I shouldn't have said that in front of the baby, but I couldn't help it," Tanya said regretfully.

"It's okay, Tanya," Trini assured. "Nobody blames you."

"For all we know, Jenna could be in the parking lot right now," Kat said. She and the others looked around, but they didn't see Jenna. They turned to each other. "Just because we didn't see her doesn't mean she isn't here."

"I've got to call Tommy and tell him what happened," Kim commented seriously. She refolded the paper and slipped it back in the envelope. "He needs to know."

Aisha touched her friend's shoulder. "How about you go on and call him while we get the van loaded up?"

Kim nodded at her. "Okay."

Kim found the trunk key and gave the keys to Aisha, who pushed the cart to the back of the van. Trini and Tanya followed her. Kat placed Caleb in his car seat and buckled him in. She laid the bag on the floor near him. She and Kim entered their respective seats. Aisha unlocked the trunk to open it. She, Trini, and Tanya proceeded to unload the cart.

Kim grabbed her cellphone from her purse before laying it on the floor next to Kat's feet. She dialed Tommy's cellphone number and placed it to her ear. She listened to the first ring. The second one came soon after. She sighed impatiently. She wondered what her fiancé was doing right now. A click came in the middle of the third ring. She let out a relieved sigh.

 _"Hello?"_ Tommy said.

"Tommy, hi," Kim answered and yawned somewhat.

 _"Hey, Kim. I am sorry I didn't answer right away,"_ Tommy apologized with guilt. _"I went out in the hallway, so I could talk to you."_

"It's okay," Kim said as she listened to the trunk being closed and the sliding door on the driver's side being opened. She eyed Aisha and Trini getting in. She got the keys back from the former. She saw Tanya get in after taking the cart to a holding rack nearby and heard her close the door. All three girls got in their seats to fasten their seatbelts. They placed their purses on the floor, as did Kat with hers. She turned back to the cellphone. "How is work going?"

 _"It's going great,"_ Tommy said in happiness. _"What about you? How is baby shopping going?"_

She rubbed her nose. "It went well. The girls and I just finished it. We will be heading back to the house in a minute. I need to tell you something."

 _"What's going on?"_ Tommy asked with much concern.

"Jenna was here," Kim responded urgently.

He gasped in shock. _"She was?"_

Kim gritted her teeth and grabbed a fistful of hair. She took deep breaths, trying to stay calm down.

"Yes. Caleb started crying after we were done with the shopping. We didn't know what was upsetting him until we spotted Jenna standing two racks down from us in the baby section. She waved at us with a cunning smile on her face. We got away from her as fast as we could. Caleb did clam down," Kim explained.

 _"Oh, Kim, I am so sorry,"_ Tommy said sympathetically.

"That's not all," Kim hissed bluntly. "We found another note from her underneath the windshield wiper. It told me to enjoy my time with you and Caleb because they would be hers soon and that my new baby would be hers as well. It also said I'd grow old and alone while the four of you would live happily ever after."

Tommy scoffed in anger. _"That bitch is getting more insane by the day. First, she follows me around when you are not with me. Now, she does it to you when I am not with you."_ He emitted a frustrated grunt.

"I know. None of us saw her when we looked around," Kim murmured in some relief. "That doesn't mean she wasn't in the parking lot."

 _"I am sure you will tell your mother about what happened this afternoon,"_ Tommy suggested.

"Oh, I will," Kim declared firmly. "She will be angry when I tell her everything and show her the note." She gave the envelope to Kat, who opened the glove compartment and placed it inside. She saw her close it. "Who in the hell knows what Jenna will pull next?"

 _"That's the worst part about this whole situation. We don't know what she is capable of,"_ Tommy murmured fearfully.

Kim clenched her teeth. "I admit I wanted to go over to Jenna and slap her across the cheek over the hell she is putting us through. I didn't because that was what she wanted."

 _"Good for you. I better get back to work,"_ Tommy answered with a little sadness.

"Okay. I will see you later. I love you," Kim said lovingly.

He chuckled. _"I love you too. See you tonight."_

Kim hung up her cellphone and reached over to put it into her purse. She leaned back and sighed to herself. She and Kat buckled their seatbelts. She turned on the engine.

"Let's go home, everyone," Kim announced.

"Yeah!" the other young woman cheered.

Kim left the parking lot. Unbeknownst to the group, Jenna sat in her car in the row behind its parking space and located six spaces down from its own. She looked toward the street to see the van go down it until it was out of sight. She shifted her attention to the steering wheel. She sighed in content and gripped it somewhat tightly.

Jenna smiled warmly. She was glad Kim found her note and read it. She believed it scared her. She actually watched her and her friends from three spaces down. She walked quickly to her car and got in before they could spot her. She was grateful for all the fast walking she did when she was in her early and mid-teens. It helped her to build speed and agility.

Jenna closed her eyes as she began planning how to reach Tommy yet again. She was even thinking of other ways to do that. She was determined to make him see they were meant to be together. If someone had to suffer, then she was fine with that. She wanted Kim to suffer more than anyone else did because she was the one who swept him off his feet. If it resulted in harm to her unborn baby, it didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was getting her man and his son.

Jenna shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. She needed to get back to her dorm, so she could work on her biology and algebra homework. She turned on the engine to drive out of the parking lot. She headed down the street. She mouthed the lyrics to Whitney Houston's _How Will I Know_ as it played on the radio.


	47. Up the Wall

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. Jenna shows more of her craziness in this chapter. There will be more in the next one. It is likely Kim will suffer a health issue with her pregnancy due to the stress she has been suffering from regarding Jenna's stalking and harassing her and Tommy in the next chapter or so. Some stress is good for an unborn child, but too much can harm it. Stay tuned for chapter forty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 47: Up the Wall

The Youth Center was less crowded forty-five minutes later. Laura was sitting on the first stool at the Juice Bar. She was waiting for Tommy to bring her a strawberry smoothie. Zack sat in the fourth stool as he read _White Fang._ Jason and Billy sparred on the mats. Rocky and Adam played a game of arcade soccer. Tommy arrived with her smoothie. He laid it in front of her. He typed in the price and rung it up.

"That will be one dollar and eighty cents," Tommy announced.

"Okay," Laura answered and grabbed her wallet. She opened it to get out two ones. She gave them to him. She watched him type in the amount given and ring it. She held up her hand when he grabbed her change. "Keep the change. I don't need it."

"All right," Tommy said, putting the dimes back in their place. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy your smoothie."

"You bet I will," Laura said, closing her wallet and putting it back in her pocket. "You make smoothies just as good as Ernie does."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks. Just don't bump into anyone while you are drinking your smoothie. You don't want it all over that nice shirt you have, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Laura said, looking down at her blue-and-red tie-dye shirt that contained mirror-like designs in it. She turned back to him. "There is nothing worse than ruining a nice-looking shirt."

"Believe me. I've ruined more nice shirts than I can even count," Tommy said truthfully. "It sucks, but what can you do? Shit happens."

"It sure does. I can see Veronica screaming over a drink being spilt on an expensive blouse she was wearing and demanding the person who did that pay for it," Laura muttered, shuddering in disgust.

"I agree. You know she was the one who spread the news I was being stalked around school," Tommy said.

"I can't believe she said you were lying about Jenna stalking you," Laura growled in some anger. "Men can be victims of stalkers."

"I will never be grateful to Jenna for stalking me. I want her out of my life for good. I am marrying Kim and raising my children with her. No ifs, ands, or buts," Tommy declared.

"Good for you," Laura whispered in sweetness. "Well, I better go sit down and do some homework."

"Enjoy your smoothie," Tommy commented warmly.

Laura winked at him. "I will. See you later."

Tommy watched Laura go to a table close to the Juice Bar. She laid her smoothie on it before taking her backpack off her shoulders. She sat down, laying it on the floor beside her. She unzipped it to open it. She reached inside, pulling out her world history worksheet and pencil. She placed the former on the table. She proceeded to work on it. Zack looked toward her. Ernie came to Tommy's side.

"Laura is a hard worker, isn't she?" Zack commented, chuckling softly.

"She sure is," Tommy replied. "She has never been one to wait until the last minute to do her assignments. Neither does anyone in our circle of friends."

"I remember one time when Laura chugged down a tall glass of water in just two minutes. She was very thirsty after working out so hard. She let out such a loud belch that it echoed throughout the whole room," Ernie said and emitted a fake burp. Tommy and Zack turned to him. "She looked a little embarrassed by that."

"She enjoyed the water. That counts for something," Tommy pointed out with a shrug.

"I remember when Bulk insulted Kim over having messy hair because she sparred with Trini on the mats and had a glass full of water thrown in his face by her. She told him she hoped that cooled him off since he mentioned he had gotten hot as a result of running outside in the direct sun," Zack commented. "It served him right for being ugly to her."

"It's good Bulk and Skull defended Jason when Veronica insisted men couldn't be stalked," Ernie said in a warm voice. "I never thought they had it in them."

"Nobody did. Who would've thought Bulk had an uncle who was a stalking victim?" Tommy whispered with much amazement.

"It's not someone you hear every day. That's for sure," Zack admitted and tapped his temple with his finger. "We will always be grateful to Bulk and Skull for what they did yesterday."

"Amen," Tommy agreed.

Zack closed his book and laid it aside. He folded his arms and placed them on the counter. He tapped his finger against his elbow.

"It astounds me that Jenna had the gall to follow the girls around Wal-Mart while they were baby shopping," Zack said, his voice filled with so much disgust that bile rose into his throat. He forced it back down.

"Caleb's getting upset is what caused them to spot her," Tommy commented. "It was as if he sensed she was nearby."

Ernie showed thoughtfulness. "Babies are well known for sensing that something is wrong. If only we could read their minds and see what they are telling us." He shrugged.

Zack yawned. "That would be very neat."

"It took Kim and me several weeks to learn to read Caleb's cries. We shouldn't have any trouble with the second baby's cries," Tommy murmured hopefully.

"Don't get overconfident," Zack warned sternly while holding up a finger.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I know, Zack. I am not stupid."

Zack put his thumb on his nose and wiggled his fingers. Tommy stuck his tongue out at him. He pulled it back into his mouth as his friend placed his hand on the counter.

"You are handling the possibility Kim is having twins so well, Tommy," Zack commented, biting his lip.

"Kim is nervous about the possibility of having twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. I am too. It is a serious condition that can result in the deaths of both babies if left untreated," Tommy explained and put his hands behind his back.

"In the old days, such a condition couldn't be treated due to lack of knowledge on it and medical technology. Now, loads of knowledge is available. Medical technology has advanced to the point that it can be treated," Ernie said.

"Medical technology will only get better as time goes on," Tommy responded eagerly. "We could see cancer treatments that could reduce or even eliminate the need for chemotherapy."

"The ketogenic diet has been used to treat epilepsy when drugs didn't do their job of keeping seizures at bay," Zack pointed out and tapped his finger on the counter. "It's challenging to keep up with because it relies on eating lots of fat."

"Some people can't handle high-fat diets. They are allergic to fat or are at risk of developing fatty liver disease," Tommy murmured.

"Let's not forget that not everyone who goes on this diet eliminates their seizures completely," Zack added.

"Of course," Tommy replied.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. The trio became a little nervous. Ernie went over to it. He touched it as the second ring sounded. He picked it up at the start of the third. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ernie asked and looked ahead to see Jason, Billy, Rocky, and Adam coming to the Juice Bar.

 _"Oh, Ernie. It's you,"_ Jenna said irritatingly. _"I was hoping Tommy would be near the phone."_

"Jenna, how dare you call the Youth Center," Ernie growled, anger lining his voice. "I know what you did to the girls at Wal-Mart. Tommy told me all about it." He curled his hand into a fist.

 _"I don't give a shit if he did. Now, give him the phone. I want to talk to him,"_ Jenna snapped.

Ernie gritted his teeth. "Get a clue, little girl. Tommy does not want to talk to you. He does not want to see you. He does not want to know you. Your little relationship is done for good. He is with Kim now."

 _"Oh, you are such a liar. Tommy and I do have a relationship. He has reignited his interest in me. He will leave Kimberly for good. We will live happily ever after with his children,"_ Jenna yelled.

"Oh, you are getting more insane by the minute," Ernie hissed in fierceness.

Jenna scoffed. _"The insane ones are you and all of your little friends. Kimberly won't be the one to marry Tommy. I will. It will happen. You'll see."_ She chuckled suggestively.

"The only place that will happen is in your dreams," Ernie retorted, hitting his fist on the counter. "I am warning you. Stop calling this place. Leave Tommy the hell alone!"

Ernie slammed the phone down, causing the young men to jump. Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Zack felt their bodies shake some.

"You're right, Ernie," Jason said seriously. "That girl is getting more insane every time anyone talks to her or sees her."

"It makes wonder if she called from her cellphone this time," Billy said with much curiosity.

"Most likely. However, she is probably trying not to use it too much to avoid her parents finding out what she is up to," Adam pointed out.

"I agree," Rocky said, nodding.

"Me too," Zack commented, raising his hand.

"Me three," Tommy murmured and curled his hand into a fist.

"Don't forget us," Jason and Billy said, gesturing toward themselves.

"Of course, you two aren't forgotten," Tommy said, winking at Jason and Billy.

Footsteps caught the entire group's attention. Laura came to Zack's side, showing a bit of concern.

"Ernie, I hope you are okay. You sounded really mad," Laura commented, her body trembling some.

Ernie gave her an assuring look. "I'll be fine, Laura. This situation with Jenna is driving me nuts. I've spoken with many nutty people, but she takes the cake."

"You're telling me. It's funny how she was so nice when my friends and I first met her. She is as mean as hell now," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"It's because she is not getting what she wants. That's Tommy," Billy added bluntly. "It makes me wonder if she suffered some kind of ordeal that turned her into such a crazy person."

"That's what Kim and I have been wondering, Billy. Maybe we could do some research to see what we can find," Tommy suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, Tommy. I say we search for Los Angeles news reports over the last two years since Jenna has been living there for that long. If we can't find anything, then we will look at San Antonio news reports," Billy commented.

Tommy nodded. "That's perfect."

"Good luck with your search. I need to get back to doing my homework," Laura responded, jerking her thumb in the direction of her stuff.

Rocky smiled softly. "Sure, Laura. We'll talk to you later."

Laura winked at the group and returned to her table. She seated herself and proceeded to work on her worksheet. Jason and Billy returned to the mats and resumed sparring. Rocky and Adam sat in the second and third stools. They, Tommy, and Ernie started talking about celebrity stalkers.

00000

The Youth Center was even less crowded thirty minutes later. Ernie wrote down a young woman's order on his notepad. She sat at the table in front of the Juice Bar. He nodded at her and went to the kitchen. He returned with a sprite-filled cup. He set it in front of the woman, who sipped it and nodded in approval. He smiled at her and went to a table close to the arcade area to grab empty plates and cups. He took them to the kitchen.

Tommy wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter. He stood behind the Juice Bar. Jason had been telling him about the time Bulk ripped his pants when he tried to leap at him and his friends three months before he moved to town. He was sitting in the third stool. He had a banana smoothie in front of him. Laura, Billy, Zack, Rocky, and Adam had decided to go home twenty minutes ago.

"Everyone was laughing their heads off. Bulk gestured for Skull to cover the hole in his pants. Skull went behind him and tried to pull the pants close, but he ripped them completely. Bulk was left in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxer shorts. The crowd laughed even harder. Skull ran out of the room. Bulk attempted to follow, but he fell down. He got back up and chased after him as best he could," Jason said.

"Who would've thought Bulk liked Ninja Turtles?" Tommy wondered in surprise.

"Something told us he had seen every single episode up to that point. The cartoon was still in syndication in 1993," Jason pointed out. "As it turned out, he collected the action figures too."

"He didn't want anyone knowing he was obsessed with the cartoon. Secrets have a funny way of getting out," Tommy admitted.

"Boy, do they ever. Have you ever had a secret get out in some way, bro?" Jason asked curiously.

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head. "You?"

"Nope," Jason responded truthfully and folded his hands. He laid them on the table. He twirled his thumbs around. "I don't want that to ever happen."

"Who does?" Tommy commented. "At least you can laugh about secrets coming out in weird ways later."

Jason shrugged with a laugh. He picked up his smoothie, taking a small sip. He set it down before smacking his lips.

"There is nothing better than having one of Ernie's famous smoothies," Jason whispered in amazement.

"No denying that," Tommy said, smiling lightly. "They are great to have following tough workouts."

Jason chuckled. "I know. I worked up quite a sweat with Billy this afternoon. Billy had a blueberry smoothie and decided to leave afterward along with Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Laura. I wanted to take my time with my strawberry one."

"You know that flamingos turn pink with the shrimp they eat, right?" Tommy wondered, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, I do. It gives meaning to the saying, 'You are what you eat.' Flamingos are definitely that," Jason said, snickering to himself. "I'd love to be a flamingo."

"If Kim and I were flamingos, Caleb would be a chick. His brother or sister would be an egg," Tommy explained.

"That would make all four of you birdbrains," Jason joked with a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Tommy retorted with much sarcasm.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Jason complimented and pointed his finger at him in the shape of a gun.

Tommy faked screaming and held up his hands. "Don't point that finger at me. It might go off."

"Okay," Jason said, pointing his finger at the ceiling. He imitated a gunshot. "How's that?"

"That was good," Tommy commented, sighing contently.

Jason grabbed his smoothie to drink more of it. He put it down and cupped his chin in his hand. Tommy tapped his hands on the counter. He proceeded to sing nonsense.

"You just had to start singing nonsense, huh?" Jason teased.

"Yeah," Tommy responded and sang more nonsense. "What will you do if I don't stop?"

Jason smirked. "This."

Jason reached over and smacked Tommy in the temple. Tommy tweaked his best friend's nose and ruffled his hair. He pinched his cheeks while speaking baby talk. Jason grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands off. He leaned back, a laugh leaving his mouth. He picked up his smoothie. He drank the rest of it. He placed the empty cup down.

"We're really good at goofing around, aren't we?" Jason wondered.

"We sure are," Tommy agreed. "Jason, I want you to know that I really appreciate you accepting my suggestion that you pick me up after I get off work."

"It's no problem, man," Jason assured in a gentle voice. "I'll do anything for you, especially when it comes to your safety."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing loudly. Tommy and Jason looked toward it. They grew nervous. They hoped it wasn't Jenna. Tommy approached it slowly but surely. He picked it up at the start of the second ring. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

 _"Oops. I am sorry. I accidentally called the wrong number. I thought I was calling the Angel Grove Veterinary Clinic,"_ a woman answered sheepishly.

"You just called the Youth Center, ma'am," Tommy said, giving a shrug. "We get calls from wrong numbers all the time."

 _"Thank you for not yelling at me, young man. I've had people do that to me several times when I accidentally called their houses,"_ the woman whispered nervously.

"It's all right," Tommy responded softly. "You should read the number more closely. It will help you reach the clinic."

 _"Thanks,"_ the woman said with much sweetness. _"Bye."_

"Bye," Tommy said, a small smile forming on his face. "Stay sharp."

Tommy laid the phone on its base with a relieved sigh. He was about to say something to Jason when it started ringing again. They let out heavy sighs. They hoped it wasn't another person dialing a wrong number. Tommy picked it up in the middle of the second ring. He put it on his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

 _"Happy New Year! Happy New Year!"_ a girl yelled.

"Huh?" Tommy asked in confusion.

The girl cheered. _"Yippee! Hooray! Happy New Year!"_

Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, kid. New Year's Day was nearly two months ago. You are a bit late celebrating it. Try again next year. I bet you were dared to call this number and say that. Please, don't do it again. Bye."

Tommy returned the phone to its base. Jason shook his head in disbelief while clicking his tongue.

"Prank calls. They never seem to end," Jason muttered in annoyance.

Tommy touched his temple. "People lose their common sense when they are called chicken. It makes—"

The phone began ringing again. Tommy and Jason mumbled inaudible words. They wondered how many times it would do this, especially since the former needed to work. Tommy picked it up, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tommy whispered, swallowing hard.

 _"Tommy, hi! I am so glad you were by the phone,"_ Jenna responded very cheerfully.

"Jenna, how dare you call the Youth Center again," Tommy yelled with a bit of anger. He eyed Ernie coming to his side. "Ernie told you to stop calling here."

 _"I don't give a damn if he said that. I will call that place as much as I want,"_ Jenna retorted. _"Now, I would like to know where our relationship stands."_

Tommy gritted his teeth. "Get it through your damn skull, Jenna. We are not in a relationship. Ours ended nearly four years ago. It's over. It's not coming back. Kim is the love of my life."

 _"Kimberly is not the love of your life. I am. It is our destiny to be together,"_ Jenna insisted. _"I am meant to be the mother of your children, not her."_

"The only place you will ever be a mother is in your dreams. I will never have children with you. I will have children with my fiancée only," Tommy growled with much fierceness.

Jenna snorted in defiance. _"That's not true. You will have children with me. We will get married._ _I will be a far better mother to Caleb and his brother or sister than Kimberly ever will."_

"You don't possess the ability to love a child. You would only see your children as extensions of yourself. If they didn't fulfill your wants and needs, you would discard them like trash," Tommy yelled.

 _"That's not true!"_ Jenna screeched. _"I would love my children dearly. I would love yours as if they were my own."_

"Listen to me, Jenna. We will never have children together. We will never get married," Tommy shouted, his anger increasing. "I am marrying Kim. I will have more children with her. That is all there is to it. I am warning you. Leave me the hell alone, or you will be very sorry!"

Tommy slammed the phone down so hard that it fell off its base. He picked it up, placing it back on. He grabbed his hair with both hands. He let out a frustrated yell. He let go of it, putting them on the counter.

"That woman is driving me up the wall," Tommy muttered, his body becoming a bit tense. "I just want her to go away."

"Don't we all?" Jason agreed.

"Tommy, you shouldn't have continued talking to Jenna. You should've given the phone to me, so I could talk to her," Ernie pointed out with much seriousness. "You've given her even more ammo to go after you."

"I know, Ernie, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry she called here again that I found myself unable to stop talking to her," Tommy whispered regretfully. "She just won't leave me alone." He choked back a sob.

"It's okay, Tommy," Ernie whispered comfortingly. He touched his friend's shoulder. "Now, relax. Take a deep breath."

Tommy breathed deeply three times. He closed his eyes while whispering inaudible words. He began to calm down a bit. He opened them and looked at Ernie.

"You feel better now?" Ernie wondered.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ernie," Tommy said, smiling in a soft manner. "I'm sorry I reacted like that when I was on the phone with her."

Jason shook his head. "Don't be, man. We understand your frustration. We're frustrated too. We want that bitch to leave you alone as much as you do."

"Nobody messes with our friends and gets away with it," Ernie commented in much determination.

Tommy chuckled. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Jason looked at his watch and whistled softly. He turned back to Tommy and Ernie, regret registering on his face.

"I hate to tell you this, but I have to go. I need to go home and help prepare dinner," Jason announced, frowning.

"That's fine. I'll see you at seven," Tommy answered.

Ernie suppressed a yawn. "Be careful driving home."

Jason nodded at his friends and hopped off the stool. He reached down to grab his backpack and put it over his shoulders. He walked out the exit. Tommy and Ernie gazed at each other.

"Talk about a wonderful best friend," Ernie murmured, his face showing much awe.

"Jason is the best," Tommy commented. They spotted a middle-aged man approaching a table near the arcade area. "I'll go take this man's order."

Ernie got the cup to take it to the kitchen. Tommy made his way to the man as he sat down. He grabbed his notepad and pen from his pocket. The man gave him his order. Tommy wrote it down. He went to the kitchen as Ernie returned to the Juice Bar.


	48. Feeling Like Running Everywhere

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took six days to get out. This chapter features even more of Jenna's craziness. The one after the next will have things beginning to escalate with her. Kim will suffer a health scare with her prengnacy due to the stress as well. Stay tuned for chapter forty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 48: Feeling Like Running Everywhere

Clouds covered most of the early evening sky above the Youth Center. The moon came out from behind a large one. A much smaller cloud began to move across the middle of it once it was all the way out. The wind picked up a bit. This caused the trees to dip and sway. Some branches appeared they were about to break.

Ernie swept the floor on the Juice Bar's right side. All of the chairs were on top of the tables. He whistled as he put the dirt in a pile. He grabbed the long-handled dustpan leaned against a table. He moved the dirt into it. He took it to the trashcan located next to the exit and dumped it inside. He went to the area in front of the Juice Bar. He leaned the dustpan against it and proceeded to sweep. He smacked his lips.

Ernie let out a long exhale. Jenny called thirty minutes after Tommy told her off. He answered it, and she demanded he let her talk to her ex-boyfriend. He responded angrily that Tommy was busy with customers and didn't want to talk to her. He told her to stop calling. She called three more times twenty minutes later. The calls were five minutes between each other. He answered all three times and received more demands from her to speak with Tommy. He denied them and told her she was the most insane caller he had ever spoken with the third time around.

Ernie swept dirt from beside the Juice Bar to the table closest to it. He hummed a sweet tune while moving his body from side to side. He proceeded to sing nonsense. Tommy approached him while smoothing out his long-sleeved green shirt with both hands. His boss stopped sweeping and looked at him. He became quiet as well.

"Jason should be here any minute," Tommy said, putting his hands in front of him.

"All right," Ernie said and groaned loudly. He grabbed a fistful of hair and let out a long yawn. "What an afternoon. I feel like I am about to fall asleep on my feet."

"You're telling me," Tommy agreed. "Jenna stalked my fiancée, our son, and our friends at Wal-Mart. She left another note under my van's windshield wiper."

"She called five times in an hour. She did it three times in fifteen minutes," Ernie added while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I made the mistake of answering one of the calls," Tommy muttered in shame. "I know I shouldn't have talked to her, but I couldn't help myself. She was driving me up the wall."

"You're not the only one," Ernie pointed out.

"No shit. Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam looked as mad as hell when you talked to Jenna the first time she called," Tommy commented, tensing quite a bit.

"That bitch is the craziest woman I have ever encountered in my life," Ernie said bluntly. "She doesn't get you don't want to talk to her or see her."

"I know. She is so determined to have me that she can taste it," Tommy grumbled, looking very disgusted.

Ernie showed sympathy for his friend. He wanted Jenna to go away as much as Tommy did. He hoped something in Jenna's past that may have made her the way she was could be found.

"Let's forget about Jenna for a moment. Let's talk about something else," Ernie suggested.

"Like what?" Tommy wondered.

Ernie smiled warmly. "Like Kim's upcoming ultrasound. How excited are you about it?"

"We are very excited. We'll get to see how much the baby has grown since the last appointment. In fact, Kim will be exactly four months and one day pregnant on March 7," Tommy explained eagerly.

"Will you mention to Dr. Benton that Kim might be pregnant with twins?" Ernie asked and leaned against the broom.

"We will. We want to talk to him about the possibility of Kim having twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome and what can be done if she receives such a diagnosis," Tommy answered.

"That condition sounds very scary," Ernie whispered with much concern. "The worst thing about it is there is no known factors that can lead to it. It's not hereditary or genetic."

"The condition develops during the peak of placental growth starting during week sixteen through week twenty-five. The placenta's growth decelerates. It stops after week thirty. TTTS is sometimes detected beyond this period. Its occurrence beyond week thirty could be due to a placental embolism that upsets the flow balance of the shared connections between the babies. It can be lethal to either or both twins, no matter when it is detected. If it is detected beyond week twenty-five, emergency delivery may be considered to rescue the babies if it is severe," Tommy said.

"I read that a German obstetrician named Friedrich Schatz first described TTTS in 1875," Ernie said, his face showing much amazement. "TTTS was once defined by neonatal parameters—differences in birth weight and cord hemoglobin at the time of delivery. It is now known that discordant fetal weights will most likely be a late manifestation. Fetal hemoglobin through cordocentesis is often equivalent in the twin pair." He cupped his chin in his hand.

Tommy straightened his sleeves. "A painting known as the _De Wikkelkinderen_ (The Swaddled Children) is thought to represent a depiction of TTTS. It is from 1617. The drawing shows twins that appear to be identical. However, one is pale while the other is red. Analysis of the family histories of the owners of the painting suggests that the twins did not survive to adulthood. Whether this is due to TTTS is unknown."

Ernie shrugged. He returned his hand to the broom and proceeded to tap his fingers on it. Tommy breathed deeply.

"Kim and I will just have to wait and see what happens with her pregnancy as it progresses," Tommy said.

"Yeah. Do you think you and Kim will bring Caleb to the Youth Center for another visit this week?" Ernie asked hopefully. "I'd like to see him again very much."

"I think so. It is a very safe place. With so many people around, it'd be quite difficult for Jenna to take Caleb out of the building without being seen," Tommy responded.

"Yes, it is," Ernie agreed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Of course, that wouldn't stop her from trying. She is a very persistent young woman. She will do whatever it takes to get what she wants, even if it means hurting other people."

"Like Kim," Tommy muttered in some fear.

"That's right," Ernie said, nodding at him. "I do hope your Saturday night date and your Sunday beach outing go well."

"We do too," Tommy commented hopefully. "It will be fun showing Caleb how to build sandcastles and swim in the ocean." He rubbed his hands together.

"Babies can actually swim on their own due to reflexes," Ernie replied, chuckling softly. "I've seen it myself."

"I have too," Tommy said, smiling lightly.

"Don't forget me. I've seen babies swim myself," a male voice said and laughed in a soft manner.

Tommy and Ernie turned to see Jason standing in the doorway. Jason tossed his keys into the air and caught them easily. He repeated both actions twice before winking at the duo.

"How long have you been standing there, bro?" Tommy asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Long enough to hear you two talk about your planned weekend," Jason answered as he approached the duo.

"You are so nosey," Tommy joked with a snicker.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jason retorted in playfulness. "Anyway, it's good to see you and Ernie."

Tommy flashed him a warm smile. "It's good to see you two, Jase."

"I appreciate you helping Tommy play it safe, Jason. He is my best employee," Ernie said, patting his assistant manager's shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to him." He gave him a wink.

Jason turned toward Tommy. "I'll do anything for him. Are you ready to get home, buddy?"

"Definitely," Tommy admitted and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Unfortunately, I have to use the bathroom first."

"That's fine with me," Jason answered while reaching over to pat his shoulder.

Ernie smirked. "I hope you two don't encounter any wall monsters on your way to the bathroom. In Tommy's case, he needs to watch out for toilet monsters."

"Oh, hush up, Ernie," Tommy responded in mock irritation. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"You too," Ernie said, waving at the duo. "Be careful going home."

Ernie observed Tommy and Jason going out the exit. He looked at the broom. He proceeded to do more sweeping.

00000

Jason waited outside of the men's restroom nine minutes later. He listened to running water coming from inside. He furrowed his brow when it stopped. He pressed the toe of his tan boot into the floor. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. He smacked his lips twice. Tommy exited and approached him. His best friend smiled at him.

"I didn't think you'd ever get out of there. The wall and toilet monsters must have been very tough this time," Jason joked.

"They were," Tommy said with a small laugh. "I managed to beat them, though." He cheered and pumped his fists.

"You are such a tough guy," Jason said ruffled the young father's hair. He laughed at his swatting his hand aside.

"Yep," Tommy said, standing tall and proud. "I still think I'm the toughest guy in our gang." He formed a big smile on his face.

"No way. That honor goes to me. I mean it," Jason said as he pointed his finger at himself.

"Not a chance," Tommy said and pointed his finger in the shape of a gun at him. "It goes to me."

Jason faked screaming and held up his hands. "Don't point that finger at me! It might go off!"

"Okay," Tommy answered and turned his finger toward the ceiling. He made a shooting sound. He put it at his side. "How was that?"

"That was good," Jason said, sighing in relief. "I hope that finger shoots paint next time." He snickered under his breath.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Tommy retorted sarcastically. "Let's get out of here before we grow roots."

"We better watch out for the bush monsters. They just might jump out and eat us," Jason quipped and laughed to himself.

"If they do, we'll just fight them off, right?" Tommy asked, holding his hand up.

"Of course," Jason answered, giving him a high-five. They formed fists and bumped them together. "Now, let's go."

Tommy nodded at him. "Yeah."

Tommy and Jason walked toward the front door. They snapped their fingers while speaking gibberish. They went outside. They sighed warmly at the sight of the latter's car. They were about to go to their respective sides when they noticed something underneath the right windshield wiper.

"That's an envelope," Tommy said.

"Who would put an envelope on my car?" Jason wondered.

Tommy became a little unnerved. "Something doesn't feel right."

Jason sighed. "I have the same feeling. We should check it out."

Tommy and Jason approached the passenger's side. The former removed the envelope from underneath the wiper. He did a careful examination of it before opening it. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it to find a note.

"'Tommy, stop ignoring me. I mean it. Call me right after you get this note. We need to talk about our relationship. We are destined to be together forever until the end of time. Don't disregard this message. Love, Jenna,'" Tommy said, feeling his heart begin to pound relentlessly. "Shit."

"Damn it. First, Jenna follows your fiancée, your son, and our friends around Wal-Mart. Then she calls five times in an hour in trying to reach you while you are working. Now, she is using my car to put notes on it," Jason yelled angrily. He curled his hands into fists so tight that he'd break glasses if he were holding them. "I feel like screaming in that bitch's face until mine turns red!"

"I feel the same way you do, Jason," Tommy agreed and crumbled the note and envelope somewhat. "Jenna could be here right now."

"Yeah," Jason muttered. He and his best friend looked around, but they didn't see any sign of Jenna. "We may not see her, but she could still be hiding somewhere."

"Let's get in the car before she sees us," Tommy suggested.

"Good idea," Jason murmured, going to the driver's side. "Come on."

Tommy and Jason entered the car. They buckled their seatbelts before looking at each other. Their bodies trembled a little bit.

"Bro, I didn't think Jenna would start targeting your car so soon," Tommy commented matter-of-factly.

"I didn't either. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts leaving notes on Kim's car," Jason muttered very tensely.

"Before you take me home, do you think we could stop by Wilkes Market?" Tommy wondered. "I want to get a Diet Dr. Pepper there."

Jason nodded at him. "Sure. I get me one as well."

Tommy slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone. "I am going to call Kim and see if she and the rest of the family want anything. I will tell her about the note too."

Tommy folded the paper and slipped it back into the envelope. He opened the glove compartment and put it inside. He closed it with a slam. He turned to his cellphone. He dialed Kim's cellphone number. He placed it to his ear as the first ring sounded. The second ring came. He sighed impatiently.

"Come on, Kim," Tommy mumbled and rolled his eyes. "I know you are there. Pick up." A click came in the middle of the third ring. "Thank God."

 _"Hi, Tommy,"_ Kim greeted sadly. _"I am so glad you called."_

"Kim, what is wrong?" Tommy asked worryingly.

 _"I hate to tell you this, but Jenna called the house four times. The first two occurred just before dinner. The last two came right after dinner. The first call was a taunt about how she was going to take you and Caleb from me. The second call said she wished she could have my unborn baby transferred to her womb, so she could give birth to it. The third call said she'd love to invite me to her wedding just to show me how you two belonged together. The fourth call had her demanding that you call her when you got home,"_ Kim explained.

"Her delusions are becoming more outrageous," Tommy blurted out.

She grunted frustratingly. _"You have no idea."_

"I hate to tell you this, but Jenna struck the Youth Center after you called me about her shenanigans at Wal-Mart," Tommy answered and clenched his teeth. "She called six times in trying to reach me. I ended up talking to her on the second call. I told her off. She left a note for me on Jason's car. It demanded I stop ignoring her and call her immediately to talk about our relationship. We didn't see her when we searched for her, but we have a hunch she is hiding somewhere." He kicked at the floor.

 _"If only we could will Jenna away from our lives,"_ Kim mumbled, choking back a sob. _"I want our peace and quiet back."_

He expressed sympathy. "I want both of those things back as much as you do. Now, I really do wish I never encountered her in that Pizza Hut parking lot."

Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes. Jason expressed much sympathy for him. Not once did he ever think he'd see his best friend look about ready to cry. He understood there was a first time for everything. He watched him wipe the tears away.

 _"I saved the messages, so you could listen to them when you get home,"_ Kim whispered.

"Thank you," Tommy replied with a relieved sigh. "Jason and I are stopping by Wilkes Market to get Diet Dr. Peppers on the way home. Would you like anything from there?"

 _"No, thank you,"_ Kim said and sniffled. _"The rest of the family is with me in the living room with Caleb. I'll ask them if they want anything."_

"All right," Tommy commented. He listened to muffled voices in the background. "Whew."

 _"Nobody wants anything from the market,"_ Kim responded.

"I'll see you and the rest of the family shortly, Beautiful," Tommy murmured and yawned. "I love you."

 _"I love you too,"_ Kim said lovingly. _"Be careful coming home."_

"We will," Tommy assured with much gentleness. He moved his neck with a grimace. "Bye."

Tommy hung up. He returned his cellphone to his pocket before wiping a tear from his eye. He looked toward Jason, who placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, bro," Tommy apologized, letting out a loud sniffle.

Jason shook his head. "It's all right. I don't blame you for feeling so vulnerable. I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes."

"At least you understand. Some people would tell men to suck it up and be tough," Tommy grumbled irritatingly.

"Unfortunately," Jason answered.

Tommy waved his hands in the air. "Come on. Let's just back to my house."

Jason nodded at his best friend and turned on the engine. He headed out of the parking lot. He moved his hands to the sides of the wheel while going down the street.

00000

Jenna peered out from behind the tree next to the door five minutes later. She walked into the lot. She felt the wind blow past her hair, sending it flying backward. She dug the heel of her yellow tennis shoe into the pavement. She pressed the toe of it into the same spot. She clapped three times before biting her lip.

She narrowed her eyes at the street. She arrived fifteen minutes before Tommy's shift ended. She watched Jason carefully from behind this tree as he went inside the building. She sneaked over to his car and placed the note underneath the wiper. She returned to her hiding spot. She observed the men coming out and finding it. She saw Tommy read it. She went back behind the tree to keep them from spotting her.

She formed a cunning smile on her face. She was thrilled that Tommy found her note. She was ready to do another one or two. She thought about putting them on Kim's car next. She enjoyed making those phone calls to her rival's house. She wanted to make it clear that she wouldn't stop pursuing Tommy until he was in her arms again.

Jenna rubbed her hands together. She wondered when Tommy would read letters once he got them. She intended to write more beginning tonight. She was already thinking of another way to capture his attention. She decided to head to Angel Grove Park for a little while. She walked quickly to the sidewalk. She began singing nonsense after reaching it. She proceeded to walk down it.


	49. In the Thick of Things

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter forty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took five days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. The next one will show things escalating with Jenna and Kim's suffering a health issue with her pregnancy because of the stress. Stay tuned for chapter fifty.

XXXXX

Chapter 49: In the Thick of Things

Kim was breastfeeding Caleb while sitting on the Hart residence's couch eighteen minutes later. He had his hand on her breast. He upped the speed of his sucking. Caroline came into the living room from the kitchen with a coffee-filled mug in her hand. She stopped in the doorway. She took a long sip of her coffee. Kim turned to her and smiled.

"Drinking coffee at night, huh?" Kim wondered with a laugh.

"Yep. I thought I could use a little buzz from the caffeine. In fact, something inside told me I might need it tonight," Caroline answered, coming to her daughter's side and sitting down.

Kim furrowed her brow. "Oh, really?"

"It sounds weird, but it's true," Caroline said while setting her coffee on the end table. "It's not often that I drink coffee at night."

"The people who drink coffee at night the most are those working the graveyard shift," Kim responded.

"I could never work that shift. I need my sleep," Caroline murmured and exhaled slowly.

"I can't work that shift while I am in school," Kim commented, patting her son's underside. "The law won't allow it, even if I am eighteen."

"In a way, you do have that shift when it comes to your baby," Caroline pointed out while patting the top of her grandson's head. "If only we could put babies on a schedule."

"Everyone knows that's impossible. Babies need to be fed when they are hungry, no matter what time of day is. They need to sleep when they are sleepy too," Kim said, chuckling. "Once I wean Caleb, I can put him on a feeding schedule. When he is a toddler, I can put him on a sleeping schedule."

Caroline smiled softly. "Some children refuse to eat at mealtime. You can't force them to eat when they aren't hungry. You can have them leave the table until they are ready to eat."

"You once told me you had to eat what was on your plate, or you didn't eat at all when you were a kid," Kim said, bringing her hand to the baby's arm to stroke it. "That didn't seem fair."

"It wasn't, but that's how parents made their children eat in the old days. You had to eat what was given to you for dinner," Caroline explained. "If you weren't hungry, you weren't allowed to eat at all, even if your hunger came after dinner."

"Things are different now. Parents allow their children to leave the table if they aren't hungry," Kim whispered with much awe.

"Your father and I agreed on that after you were born," Caroline said, laying her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Our parents meant well when it came to getting us to eat, but we wanted to raise our children the way we wanted to."

Caroline planted a kiss on the young mother's cheek. They looked down at Caleb, who slowed his sucking down a little bit.

"Your brother nursed longer than you did when he was a baby," Caroline said, smiling as she remembered breastfeeding Kyle.

"I read that boys tend to nurse longer than girls do. Caleb does have a big appetite," Kim admitted, a soft giggle leaving her mouth.

"If you have a girl, she may or may not nurse as long as her brother does," Caroline murmured. "I shouldn't forget that you might be having twins. Caring for three children under the age of two would be quite the challenge, even with the help of a nanny."

"Some wealthy parents let nannies raise their children. They are just too wrapped up in keeping up with the Joneses," Kim grumbled and shook her head in disbelief. "That is not right at all."

"Your father and I have never been interested in keeping up with the Joneses, despite our wealth. People who plunge their families into debt just to put out an untrue image see social status as being much more important. They are very selfish," Caroline explained bluntly.

"I see Veronica and her parents as the perfect example of keeping up with the Joneses. They are always buying expensive stuff and showing it off," Kim commented with a roll of her eyes. "Having nice stuff is cool, but not everyone wants to show it off." She placed her hand under her son. "Tommy and I aren't turning our children into spoiled brats. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Caroline formed a proud smile on her face. She wished many parents could be like Tommy and Kim. She had little doubt her grandchildren would grow up to be fine people. She and Kim saw Caleb pull away from his mother's breast once it was empty. Kim sat him in her lap facing his grandmother. She patted his back gently. He let out a long burp. They laughed in happiness.

"That was a great burp, son," Kim shouted with much proudness.

"He could've started a hurricane with that burp," Caroline joked and let out a loud snicker.

"Oh, no!" Kim yelled in fake fear. She leaned back a little bit. "I'm being blown away!"

"I am too," Caroline said, holding up her hands and leaning back somewhat. They blew very gently. They brought their bodies forward. She put them down. "We are lucky we don't have to deal with hurricanes in California." She sighed in relief.

"The water is too cool for hurricanes to form. We only get the remnants of hurricanes and tropical storms," Kim pointed out. "If a hurricane were moving fast enough, it could make landfall in California."

"The 1858 San Diego hurricane came very close to California. It brought several hours of heavy rain and strong winds to an area stretching from Los Angeles to San Diego. It just missed making landfall when it turned to the west-northwest. It dissipated offshore," Caroline whispered. "It's not known how many people died."

"If such an event happened today, it would probably be really bad," Kim muttered with a bit of fear.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "Let's pray such a thing never happens to us."

Caleb clapped before putting his hands over his face. Caroline tried not to laugh, but she was unable to keep herself from doing so.

"Caleb is trying to play peekaboo. Two can play that game," Caroline said and snapped her fingers twice. Caleb placed his hands in his lap. She covered her face with her hands. "Peekaboo, Caleb." She uncovered it. "I see you!"

Caleb squealed with so much laughter that he sent an echo through the room and possibly upstairs. He slapped his hands on his knees. He waved his arms about while smiling widely.

"You really know how to play peekaboo, Mom," Kim complimented.

"Why, thank you," Caroline said, sitting up tall and proud. "I am not the only who knows how to play peekaboo, though."

Kim snickered. "Of course—"

Suddenly, the front door unlocked. Kim and Caroline gazed toward it as it opened with a loud squeak of its hinges. Tommy walked in with a Diet Dr. Pepper in his hand. He closed the door behind him before locking it. They stood up, smiling at him.

"Hey, ladies," Tommy greeted.

"Hi, Tommy," Kim said, going over to him along with her mother. She kissed him on the cheek. "You took longer than expected."

Caroline cupped her chin in her hand. "What happened?"

"Jason and I got caught up in talking to Mr. Wilkes and Louis. We mentioned what Jenna did. They were shocked to hear it," Tommy explained. "They called her absolutely crazy." He pointed his finger at his temple and twirled it around while making cuckoo sounds.

"I don't blame them," Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"Louis looked about ready to say fuck because her antics made him mad, but he didn't want his father jumping on him for it," Tommy admitted. "Mr. Wilkes doesn't like it when he says that word."

"I'm not fond of it myself, but I don't blame you and Kim for using it in this situation," Caroline said, gentleness showing in her voice.

Kim eyed her. "I'm grateful you don't blame us. If we said that word on a TV show, we'd be bleeped."

"If any of us said it several times in a row, we'd be bleeped multiple times," Tommy said and imitated the bleep. "Jim Hess actually said fuck a few times during his appearance on _Press Your Luck._ It was uncensored."

"It is weird a TV network allowed his use of fuck to escape the bleep," Kim said in amazement and patted Caleb's back.

"I have no idea. Anyway, how is Caleb?" Tommy asked, turning to his son.

"He is fine. He just finished breastfeeding. It will be his bedtime very soon," Kim explained swiftly.

Tommy patted Caleb on top of his head. "Good. I want to go hear those phone messages Jenna left."

Tommy, Kim, and Caroline headed upstairs. Caleb cooed as he put his hand over his mouth.

00000

Tommy, Kim, and Caroline went to the elder Harts' room. They approached the answering machine. Caleb removed his hand from his mouth and grabbed his mother's pink long-sleeved shirt. He tightened his grip on it. He stuck his tongue out. He pulled it back into his mouth. Kim pressed the play button. The beep sounded.

 _"Kim, I am going to take Tommy and Caleb from you. Their love for me is far stronger than their love for you is. I can't wait for Caleb to start calling me Mommy. Your second child will do the same,"_ Jenna taunted and laughed.

Anger began to appear on Tommy's face as Mark and Kyle came into the room. They went to the side of the bed and sat down. Caroline decided to sit beside her husband. A click sounded, followed by the next beep. Another beep sounded a second later.

 _"I wish I could have your unborn baby transferred to my womb, so I could give birth to it,"_ Jenna said with malice. _"I deserve to be its mother far more than you do. I would bond with it immediately after its birth. I would be a far better mother than you could ever hope to be."_

One more click sounded, and the next beep followed suit. Another beep came right after. Tommy curled his hand into a fist.

 _"I would love to invite you to my and Tommy's wedding. I want to show you how much we are meant to be together. I will give Caleb a big sloppy kiss on his cheek after we are officially married,"_ Jenna said with a laugh.

Another click came as Tommy put his fist at his side. It was followed by the next beep. One more beep came right after.

 _"Tommy, I am warning you. You better call me when you get home. We need to discuss our relationship,"_ Jenna demanded angrily. _"Stop ignoring me. I mean it. I don't know what I will do if you don't call me!"_

The last click sounded, followed by the last beep. Tommy punched the wall in frustration before clenching his teeth. Caleb started crying. He became quiet at Kim's bouncing him.

"I swear, I just want to take that answering machine and throw it against the wall," Tommy admitted. "Jenna's insanity knows no bounds."

"No kidding, Tommy. Her second message made me want to throw up," Kyle said in much disgust.

Mark shuddered just as disgustedly. "Me too."

Tommy pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Get ready for more insanity."

Tommy gave the envelope to Kim, who opened it and pulled out the paper. She unfolded it and read the note. She gasped and showed it to her parents and brother. The trio felt their jaws drop to the floor. Everyone looked at each other.

"Jenna had the gall to put this note on Jason's car. What's next, putting notes on mine or another one of our friends' vehicles?" Kim asked in anger. She folded the paper to put it back in the envelope. "She is driving all of us up the wall."

"I wish we all had superpowers. Then we could fry her ass," Kyle shouted with much eagerness.

"Kyle, watch your mouth!" Mark scolded and slapped his son on the shoulder.

Kyle looked at his father. "Hey, Tommy and Kim say curse words sometimes. You and Mom do too."

Caroline gave him a serious look. "We are adults, Kyle. We can say curse words whenever we want. We try not to say them in front of you, but we can't help it sometimes."

"But I've heard you and everyone else say them in front of the baby," Kyle pointed out as he turned to his mother.

"Caleb doesn't understand what we are saying. When he is old enough, we'll tell him he shouldn't say curse words," Caroline explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kyle replied and snickered. "I mean, ma'am. I don't know what possessed me to say sir to you, Mom."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Weirdo."

Kyle looked at his sister and stuck his tongue out at her. He got a slap to the shoulder from Caroline. This caused him to pull it back into his mouth. He gave a shrug.

"Mrs. Hart, I think it'd be best if we go ahead and change all of our phone numbers. I don't want to risk Jenna calling my cellphone," Tommy insisted. He opened his Dr. Pepper and took a long sip. He closed it.

"I agree with Tommy. Who knows when she will call again and how many times?" Kim added seriously.

"I say that's a good idea. I will call AT&T in the morning and request this. I will give you two and my husband your new cellphone numbers when all of you get home. I will give you and Kyle the new home phone number as well. I will ask the company to keep the numbers unlisted," Caroline explained.

"Mom, that doesn't mean Jenna won't find a way to get her hands on the new numbers," Kyle pointed out.

"I know that, son," Caroline answered, looking at him. "Thank God we are getting an alarm system installed this Friday." She emitted a relieved sigh.

"I am definitely hiring security guards for the wedding. We can't risk Jenna trying to infiltrate it," Mark added honestly.

"Mom, you should call Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and let them know about everything that happened today," Kim said urgently. "They really need to know." She kissed Caleb's temple. She looked at him. "It'll be all right, my little one. I promise."

"I will, honey," Caroline assured. "I will give our new numbers only to the people we know. I will tell them not to give them to anyone else."

"Thanks so much for doing everything, Mr. and Mrs. Hart," Tommy commented very gratefully. "I wish it hadn't come to this." He frowned.

"Tommy, none of this is your fault or anyone else's," Mark assured in a gentle voice. "If Jenna ends up being arrested for stalking and harassment, I will prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law. She will regret messing with a lawyer's family, especially one as rich as ours."

"We shouldn't forget that her family is wealthy too. They'd likely find a really good defense lawyer for her," Tommy commented.

"Of course," Caroline murmured. "Anyway, I need to call my future in-laws and tell them what Jenna did." She scooted over to the phone and grabbed it. "They will likely be pretty angry."

"Oh, yes. I will put Caleb to bed early," Kim said, touching the baby's head. "He needs his sleep."

"I will go with you," Tommy said and planted a kiss to his fiancée's temple. He saw her turn to him. "I want to spend a little time with him before he goes night-night."

"I'm heading downstairs to get something to drink," Mark said, standing up along with Kyle.

"I am too," Kyle added with pride. "Last one downstairs is a rotten egg."

Mark and Kyle walked fast out of the room. They began to sing nonsense as they raced downstairs. Tommy and Kim went to the nursery. Caroline put the phone to her ear and proceeded to dial the Oliver residence's phone number. It happened to be 584-0001.


	50. Escalation, Pain, and Getting Help

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took five days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It shows things escalating with Jenna and Kim's suffering a health issue with her pregnancy because of the stress. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 50: Escalation/Pain/Getting Help

Tommy scrubbed a plate with a sponge in the Hart residence's kitchen sink forty-five minutes later. He managed to get it clean and placed it in the dishwasher's bottom. He rinsed a glass out before putting it in the top. He turned off the water and closed it. He sighed in content. He felt two hands touch his shoulders. He looked over one to see Kim. He smiled at her while turning around.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted.

"Hey yourself, Handsome," she answered. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Oh, yeah," Tommy said, nodding fast. "I needed a good meal after all that happened today." His smile faded, and he sighed. "I wish you didn't have to listen to those phone messages."

"Me neither. Still, they are more evidence of what you-know-who is doing," Kim mumbled bitterly. "Saying her name makes me want to throw up. If I could, I'd save some of that vomit and throw it in her face if I saw her."

Tommy touched her cheek. "If you did that, it'd make her even crazier."

"I know, but the bright side is it'd make her look ugly for a time," Kim pointed out and clenched her teeth. "She may look pretty on the outside, but she has become very ugly deep down."

"I am sure research Billy and I do will turn up something," Tommy murmured with hopefulness.

Kim exhaled. "Yeah. Whatever Jenna may have gone through doesn't excuse her actions, though."

"Of course not," Tommy agreed. "It astounds me when criminals blame their crimes on difficult childhoods. Most people who didn't have good childhoods don't go on to harm anyone."

"That's true. Some of society wants us to feel sorry for the criminals. They urge judges to give them lighter sentences for their crimes," Kim muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's unbelievable," Tommy responded, rolling his eyes.

She smacked her lips. "Yep."

Tommy kissed Kim on the lips. He planted a kiss to her forehead and kept them there. He touched the back of her head.

"After we are finally married, we'll be at my uncle's cabin for our honeymoon," Tommy said eagerly.

"It's good we planned ahead for it," Kim said as he pushed her back. "I have to laugh at people who wait until the last minute to plan for stuff." She made a funny noise.

"Some people don't have a choice when they receive an announcement on very short notice," Tommy replied with a shrug.

"That's why we must always expect the unexpected. We never know what life might throw at us," Kim commented.

"What my ex has been doing was completely unexpected," Tommy mumbled, his body turning tense.

"That's right," Kim agreed, kissing the tip of his nose. "At least we've taken action by filing a report for stalking."

"We have a full weekend planned. It's the perfect medicine for us, especially Caleb's first trip to the beach," Tommy murmured in a very warm voice. "It's going to be great."

"I hope you don't get sand in your shoes," a male voice said and snickered loudly.

Tommy and Kim turned to see Mark standing in the doorway with his shoulder leaned against the frame. They saw he had his left foot planted in the floor over his right one and his arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there, Dad?" Kim wondered.

"Long enough to hear Tommy mention Caleb's first beach outing," Mark answered, uncrossing his arms as the couple approached him. "I am sure you are looking forward to teaching him how to swim." He smiled.

"Oh, we are. He'll have to deal with the tasting the seawater, though. Everyone knows how bad it tastes," Tommy mumbled, grimacing.

"Yes, but it's not always something you can control, especially when waves crash into you," Mark pointed out.

"Yes, but—" Kim started and heard the doorbell ring along with her father and fiancé. They looked toward the front door. "Who could be at the door at this hour?"

"I don't know, but we should be careful," Mark said matter-of-factly. "I'll go check it out. You two stay here."

Mark made his way toward the door as Tommy and Kim went into the doorway. Caroline came down the stairs quickly and reached it before he could. He stopped next to the stair railing. Kyle looked up from playing _Sonic the Hedgehog_ on his Sega Genesis while sitting on the couch. They heard the doorbell ring again. She looked through the peephole. She saw Jenna standing before the door. She gasped in shock and looked at her husband.

"It's Jenna," Caroline whispered.

"What?" Mark blurted out angrily. "What in the hell is she doing here?"

"Tommy, I know you are home!" Jenna yelled and rang the doorbell once more. "Come out here! We need to talk!"

Jenna started banging on the door. Tommy put his arm around Kim, who started shaking badly. He hugged her tightly. Caroline shifted her attention back to it. Kyle turned off the Sega and laid the controller on the coffee table.

"Come out here!" Jenna screeched, becoming a little angry. She ceased her banging and put her hand at her side. "I just want to talk to you, Tommy."

"Tommy doesn't want to talk to you!" Caroline yelled defiantly.

"Let me guess. You must be Kimberly's mother," Jenna sneered.

Caroline huffed. "That's right. How dare you show up on our doorstep on a school night! There is a nine-month-old baby sleeping here!"

"I don't give a shit if your grandson is sleeping the night away. I want to talk to his father. Send him out here. It is very important," Jenna demanded.

Mark gritted his teeth as he came to his wife's side. "You're dreaming if you think we're going to do that."

"You must be Kimberly's father, right?" Jenna leered.

"Yes. You are sick to cause my family this grief, especially my daughter. She is in a very delicate condition!" Mark said very seriously.

"I don't care if she is," Jenna retorted and turned her nose upward. "Tommy and I are destined to be together. Now, send him out." She banged on the door twice. "I have to talk to him!"

"It's not happening, you crazy bitch," Mark shouted fiercely. "Tommy wants nothing to do with you." He balled his hand into a fist so tight that he'd break a glass if he were holding one.

"You and your family are the crazy ones, Mr. Hart," Jenna blurted out and laughed maliciously. "Tommy loves me, and I love him. We will get married and live happily ever after with his children."

"You are so delusional," Mark said with a shake of his head. "You better leave if you know what is good for you!"

Jenna hissed in rage. "It's not happening! Now, open the door! Send Tommy out here for our little chat!"

Jenna banged on the door again and rang the doorbell. Everyone felt his or her hearts beginning to pound. Mark became even angrier.

"If you don't leave immediately, I will call the police! You'll have your ass thrown in jail faster than you can blink!" Mark screamed. "I have connections that will make sure you don't make bail!"

Jenna became still as she realized the lawyer was very serious. She wasn't about to risk her parents being notified of what she was doing. She backed away from the door.

"You and your family win this round, Mr. Hart!" Jenna screeched with great defiance. "Don't get comfy! Tommy will be mine! I mean it."

Jenna stomped toward the sidewalk. She began going down it, a frustrated yell leaving her mouth. Everyone sighed in great relief. Tommy released his hold on Kim.

"Thank God she is gone," Caroline whispered and shuddered badly. "She made my skin crawl."

"Me too, Mom," Kyle agreed. "I never thought someone could be that crazy."

Mark was about to say something when Kim crying out in pain caught his attention. He and Caroline looked over their shoulders to see her hunched over and holding her stomach. Tommy grabbed her hand and put his arm around her to steady her. Kyle jumped to his feet. Everyone became scared for her.

"My stomach! It hurts so much!" Kim yelled and whimpered loudly. "It hurts!"

Tommy guided Kim over to the couch as Kyle ran over to his parents. He sat her down. Suddenly, Caleb's crying could be heard from the baby monitor on the end table. Mark rushed upstairs. Kyle approached the Sega and picked every bit of it up. He carried it to the entertainment center and set it on the shelf below the TV.

"I've got to call an ambulance," Tommy said, grabbing his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed 911 and put it to his ear. He listened to the first ring. A click came at the beginning of the second. "Thank God."

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_ a dispatcher asked.

"This is Tommy Oliver. My fiancée, Kimberly Hart, is having pains in her stomach. We don't know if something is wrong with the baby. She is four months pregnant," Tommy explained frantically. "We need you to send an ambulance."

 _"What is the address?"_ the dispatcher responded.

"It's 255 Jones Ave," Tommy said as he listened to typing sounds.

 _"I am sending one right now,"_ the dispatcher said very gently. _"It should be there quickly."_

"Thank you," Tommy murmured, his body trembling. "Bye."

Tommy hung up his cellphone and looked at Caroline and Kyle, who appeared very worried.

"How long before the ambulance will be here?" Kyle wondered.

"It should be here quickly," Tommy said and looked at his cellphone. "I've got to call my parents. They need to know."

Tommy began to dial Vicky's cellphone number that happened to be 584-2222. He swallowed hard as Kim moaned.

00000

A northern mockingbird sat on the Oliver residence's roof. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It spread its wings and flew to a tree branch hanging close to the living room window. The house happened to be large. It contained four bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement contained the half-bathroom. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. Two orange horseshoe posts stood in the middle. A horseshoe leaned against the first one.

Matt and Vicky were immersed in a game of checkers while sitting on the couch in the living room. He had red while she had black. The box lay on the floor. The room was large with light green walls, two pine end tables, and a glass coffee table. The floor was hardwood. The center had a square-shaped rug. An armchair was set near the front door. A TV with a VCR embedded in it sat on top of a wooden stand that had a compartment below it next to the huge fireplace. A picture of a running tiger hung above the couch.

Vicky narrowed her eyes at the board's left side. She wasn't sure about which of her checkers to move. An idea clicked in her mind, and she decided to move one forward. Matt rubbed his chin in thought. He pushed a checker to the square in front of hers. She jumped it and took it away. She laughed smugly while holding it up.

"Take that, Matt!" she announced.

"You shouldn't have said that," he said and put his hand on a checker on the board's right side. He double-jumped two of her checkers to reach the end. He chuckled in delight. "King me."

Vicky put the checker on top of the other with mock annoyance. "You're such a wise guy, Matt."

"Who cares?" Matt asked, sitting tall and proud. "You made me happy."

"I know something else that can make you happy," Vicky said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"What's that?" Matt asked. He yelled when she grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face toward hers to press a kiss to his lips. She pulled away, which made him laugh warmly. "That does make me happy."

"Good. Don't forget that I'm the best kisser," Vicky said and moved her eyebrows up and down.

Matt saluted his wife. "I won't."

Vicky blew a raspberry at her husband. She grabbed the box off the floor and laid it on the coffee table before opening it. Matt picked up the board and dumped the pieces in. He folded it to place it inside. She closed the box and ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

"I'm getting thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Vicky asked as she got up.

"Nah. I'm good," Matt said and reached over to the end table to grab the remote.

"All right. I'll be back in a sec," Vicky said.

"Just watch out for the refrigerator monster," he joked. "It just might jump out and eat you."

"It should eat you," she retorted playfully. "It finds men tastier."

Vicky headed into the kitchen as her husband laughed and turned on the TV. The kitchen happened to be large. The walls and cabinets were the same color. A bar contained six stools. The hardwood table had six chairs around it. She approached the refrigerator. She tapped her hand on the handle before letting out a long whistle

Vicky was about to open the refrigerator when the sound of an eagle screeching came out of nowhere. She realized it was her cellphone. She grabbed it from her pocket. She looked at it to see Tommy's cellphone number. She became confused. She wondered what he was calling for. She placed her cellphone on her ear and touched her elbow.

"Hey, Tommy. What's up?" Vicky wondered. Her face fell when she heard him speak. "What? Oh, no."

Matt stood up very quickly. He watched Vicky walk away from the doorway. He approached it and listened to her to talk to Tommy. He came in and spotted her standing next to the table. She nodded while grabbing a fistful of hair. She hung up her cellphone and returned it to her pocket. She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"You won't believe this, but Jenna showed up at Hart residence," Vicky said, going to him.

"What?" Matt yelled shockingly. "What the hell was she doing over there?"

"Jenna wanted to see Tommy and demanded Kim's parents to send him outside. They refused. Jenna rang the doorbell and banged on the door, but she stopped when Mark threatened to call the police. She left. Then Kim felt a sudden stab of pain in her stomach. Tommy called 911. An ambulance is on its way to the house," Vicky explained grimly.

"Oh, no," Matt yelled fearfully and placed his hand over his mouth. "Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know," Vicky muttered with much uncertainty. "I am not surprised this happened. Kim has been under so much stress ever since she learned Tommy was being stalked by Jenna." She became angry. "If anything happens to that baby, Jenna is going to be very sorry. In fact, I really want to confront her at her college dorm myself!"

"You can't do that, Vicky," Matt said seriously. "You will just add fuel to the fire!" He sighed loudly. "Besides, Jenna could show up over here and cause trouble for us."

"I'm not afraid of that bitch. We have guns! We can protect ourselves!" Vicky blurted out.

"So can Mark and Caroline. They have several guns, including a rifle. They store their guns and their ammo separately because of Kyle, but they can easily find them," Matt commented. "Anyway, you need to calm down."

"How can I calm down when my grandbaby could be dying? It's Jenna's fault this happened!" Vicky screeched. "I hate that girl for what she has put our son and our future daughter-in-law through!"

She balled her hand into a fist. She hit it on the table so hard that the saltshaker and peppershaker jumped somewhat. She yelled in great frustration. She began crying hysterically. He went to the front of her. He touched her shoulders, sympathy showing in his eyes.

"I understand you're frustrated. I am too. I want Jenna out of our lives as much as you do," Matt assured comfortingly. "However, we can't let our frustration cloud our judgement. If we do, we can't focus."

"I know," Vicky answered. "I never thought this would happen to us. Jenna used to be such a nice girl. What happened to her? What caused her to start acting like this?" She sniffled as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know, but I can tell you this. Tommy plans to do research in hopes of finding out why Jenna is acting the way she is. Caroline told me this when she called about Jenna's most recent antics," Matt explained softly.

"I have a feeling she suffered through a horrible ordeal. It changed her drastically," Vicky said honestly.

He raised his eyebrows. "I suspect that too. Unfortunately, there is no reasoning with her. She will continue to go after Tommy and won't let anyone or anything stand in her way."

"Yeah. I am sorry I said I wanted to confront Jenna at her college dorm," Vicky muttered regretfully. "I just—"

"I don't blame you for reacting that way," Matt whispered with much gentleness. "It has been a very trying time."

"The bright side is Tommy and Kim have already made a report. The police can take action if the young parents feel they need to contact them," Vicky responded in relief.

"Mm-hmm," Matt agreed. "We need to be strong for Tommy, Kim, and the baby. They are counting on us."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Matt and Vicky hugged tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder, which muffled her cries. He felt his black-and-white tie-dye t-shirt become wet with her tears. He pushed her back to look her in the eye.

"What do you say we get ready to go to the hospital?" he suggested.

"I say let's do it," she answered. "Tommy would benefit greatly from our presence."

Matt sighed. "Great. Let's go."

Matt and Vicky walked out of the kitchen and through the living room. They rushed upstairs after reaching them.

00000

Tommy held Kim while sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch. He ran his hand over her hair, whispering inaudible words to her. Caroline talked on her cellphone to her mother, Frances Becker, while standing next to the TV. Mark and Kyle sat in the armchairs. Mark had Caleb in his lap. She hung up and glanced at everyone. She bit her lip.

"Your grandparents are on their way to the house to watch you and Caleb, Kyle," Caroline said.

"I'm glad they're coming. I don't want to be alone in this house with that crazy witch running around," Kyle whispered in some fear. "At least she can't hide behind any bushes now."

Tommy looked at his watch and sighed irritatingly. "Where is that ambulance? It should've been here by now."

Caroline held up her hand. "Be patient, Tommy. It'll be here."

"I know. With this city not being very big, you'd think it'd get here quickly," Tommy commented.

"Well, ambulances can't exactly run people and their cars over in trying to get to their destinations," Mark pointed out.

"That's true," Tommy agreed.

Kim groaned, causing him to look at her. "It hurts, Tommy. It hurts."

"Shh. Take a deep breath, Kim," Tommy whispered soothingly. "The ambulance will be here."

Suddenly, a siren came out of nowhere. Caroline went to the front door and opened it as the ambulance pulled into the driveway. Two EMTs opened the doors to the back and brought out the stretcher. She waved her hand toward herself, and they followed her into the house. Caleb started to cry, but Mark quieted him by patting his back.

The EMTs brought the stretcher to Tommy and Kim. They lowered it, and he allowed them to put her onto it and watched them strap her down. They raised it and took her out to the ambulance. Mark rose to his feet and approached his wife. He gave Caleb to her, and she touched the baby's head and patted his back. Tommy stood up and came to her side.

"We'll let you know when we have arrived at the hospital," Tommy said.

Caroline gazed at him. "All right. I will let you know when my parents get here, so I can join you and my husband."

"That's fine. We'll see you soon," Mark said, kissing her cheek.

Tommy planted a kiss on her other cheek. "Bye."

Tommy and Mark went after the EMTs. They saw them opening the doors to the back of the ambulance. They came to a stop.

"Hey, could I ride in the back with Kim?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"That's fine with me," the first EMT answered.

"Me too. I don't think company would do any harm," the second EMT added.

"Thank you," Tommy whispered in relief. He looked at Mark while getting his keys. He tossed them to him. "You will need these."

"Thanks," Mark responded.

The EMTs loaded Kim into the ambulance. They climbed in, followed by Tommy. He sat next to her. They slammed the doors shut. They approached the window to the front. They knocked on it three times. The driver glanced at them and nodded at them. She pulled out of the driveway. She raced down the street. Mark entered the van after going to it. He started the engine before backing out of the driveway. He drove after the ambulance.

The first EMT prepped an IV for Kim. The second used a stethoscope and checked her heart rate. She gazed at Tommy. She held out her hand. He took it into his. He squeezed it with much gentleness. He saw tears form in her eyes and fall from them. He stroked her forehead with the back of his other hand. She swallowed hard, her lower lip quivering.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Tommy," Kim mumbled in much guilt.

"Shh. It's not your fault, Kim. I'm not going anywhere," Tommy responded lovingly.

She whimpered and moved her hand downward. "It hurts."

He gave her an assuring look. "Don't worry. The doctors will take care of the baby."

Kim sniffled and breathed deeply as she felt her fiancé kiss her forehead. He pulled back and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. The EMTs looked at him sympathetically.

"You two must be very much in love, aren't you?" the first EMT wondered.

"Very much so. We're everything to each other," Tommy answered honestly.

"That's good. A guy should stick by his girl, especially when something horrible happens to her," the second EMT said.

"That's exactly what I am doing," Tommy said in determination. "I will never leave her."

The EMTs smiled at Tommy and continued to work on Kim. He looked toward the window. He could see Mark driving a short distance away. The driver turned right at the intersection. Mark did the same.

00000

The ambulance sped down the road six minutes later. Mark followed it at a short distance. He moved his hands to the sides of the steering wheel. Its siren wailed very loudly. Its red and white lights flashed with much brightness. The driver turned right at a red light. Mark pushed the blinker bar up, and the right blinker proceeded to flash. He made a right turn. He moved the bar down, and the blinker stopped flashing. He saw the ambulance pull a little further away. He went a little faster.

Tommy sighed impatiently as he continued to hold Kim's hand. He wanted to get out of the small space as it made him somewhat uncomfortable. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He brought his other one to it to rub it gently after pulling away from her. She winced painfully and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to will the pain away, but it didn't work at all. She cried softly.

"It hurts so much," she whimpered and opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Beautiful. We should be at the hospital soon," he whispered soothingly. "Do you want me to call the others and tell them what happened when we get there?"

"Yes. They need to know," Kim answered, sobs rising in her throat. "I am so worried about the baby."

"I am too," Tommy commented, his body shaking badly. "We need to stay positive for its sake." He shuddered. "It's counting on both of us."

"I am trying, but it's hard," Kim mumbled and emitted a loud cry. "I hope I don't have to stay in the hospital overnight. I want to be at home with you."

Tommy frowned. He didn't want Kim to stay in the hospital as much as she did. At the same time, he knew there was a possibility she might have to stay overnight since the baby could still be at risk. He felt tempted to go to Jenna's college dorm and confront her over what she did. However, he knew that would only make her even more determined to go after him. He decided not to bother.

The driver saw Angel Grove Memorial Hospital coming into view on his right. He made a sharp right turn into the emergency parking lot. He came to a screeching halt in front of the emergency entrance. The EMTs went to the doors to open them. They climbed out and unloaded Kim. They pushed her toward the entrance with Tommy walking alongside her.

Mark pulled up in the van. He stopped it very close to the ambulance, its tires screeching with a bit of loudness. He turned off the engine and grabbed fistfuls of hair. He released his hold on it. He exited the van and followed the group into the hospital. They were barely inside when a nurse and a doctor rushed up to them.

"It's about time you got here," the doctor said as he and the nurse walked alongside Kim.

"Blame the traffic," the first EMT said sarcastically.

"And the pedestrians," the second EMT added.

"How is the patient?" the nurse asked. She heard Kim wince painfully and saw her gesture toward her stomach. She tensed somewhat. "I think that answered my question."

The doctor scratched his head. "No kidding."

"My parents are on their way. I am calling my friends and letting them know about this," Tommy commented.

The nurse nodded. "We'll take over from here."

Tommy and Mark stopped as the EMTs, the nurse, and the doctor took Kim through the ER doors. The former grabbed the back of his neck with both hands while the latter touched his forehead. They hoped this wouldn't take long. Tommy wanted that more than Mark did because he desired to be back at his fiancée's side.

"I will call Mrs. Hart and tell her we are here," Tommy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Then I will call my friends."

Mark gave him a serious look. "They won't be happy to learn what Jenna did this time."

Tommy glanced at him. "I know, but I don't have a choice. The sooner they know, the sooner they will get here. If they decide to come, that is."

"All right," Mark murmured and rubbed his nose. "I'm going to park the van."

Tommy nodded at his future father-in-law. He began to dial Caroline's cellphone number. Mark headed outside to the van and got inside it. He turned on the engine and drove toward the visitor parking lot.


	51. Anxious Waiting and Receiving News

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took four days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. A smutty scene involving Jason/Trini is coming up very soon. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 51: Anxious Waiting/Receiving News

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky sat in the middle of the waiting room an hour later. The first seven were in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh chairs. The next seven sat across from them. Jason had a diet coke in his hand. He sipped a little bit of it.

Tommy looked at his watch and let out an impatient sigh. He wondered when he and the others would learn if Kim and the baby were all right. They were aware Janine Pearson had been assigned to her care and that she had told them her pains had subsided some. They decided not to mention anything about what Jenna had been doing until they got news about the young mother. He was aching to be back at her side so badly that he appeared he would leave and find someone he could get information from. At the same time, he knew they wouldn't approve of that and would insist that he have more patience. He stayed put.

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky expressed sympathy for Tommy. They wanted to see Kim as much as he did. They had seen the hurt in both of them whenever they were away from each other many times. They knew the lovebirds were soulmates and would never love anyone else. At least everyone could take comfort in the fact that Janine was a well-known obstetrician and would take good care of Kim in the ER.

Jason gazed at the stack of magazines sitting on the end table. He began looking through them. He couldn't find one he wanted to read. He decided to quit messing with them. He returned his attention to the others. He felt Trini take his hand into hers. He gave hers a gentle squeeze. Caroline propped her head up with her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"Shit. Time is moving so slowly that it feels like it is about to stop," Caroline muttered frustratingly.

"You're not the only one who feels that way, honey," Mark said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Thank God your parents live just three miles away. They were able to get to the house within eight minutes."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they've sent Kyle to bed by now since he has school tomorrow," Caroline suggested.

"I am grateful your parents were never huge worrywarts. They would've been speeding to get to you wherever you were. That would've put them at risk of having an accident," Mark pointed out.

"I used to be accident-prone. I felt like I had accidents everywhere I went," Caroline whispered, feeling a bit ashamed.

Mark showed sympathy for her. "It can feel that way, honey, but know this. You weren't the cause of the accidents or the danger. You never were. They just happened."

"At least you've never gone out and done something crazy like jumping over cars on a motorcycle," Jason said.

"Or gone cliff-diving," Trini added.

"Or bungee-jumping," Billy commented.

Caroline bit her lip nervously. "You'll never find me doing any of those things. I'd be too scared to even try."

"The rest of us would too," Tommy said, grabbing a fistful of hair.

"That's good, guys," Mark said, his voice filled with relief. "I wouldn't want you doing that stuff unless you went through intense training."

Zack became a little tense. "That type of training can take several years. I wouldn't want to bother."

The others voiced their agreement. None of them noticed a nurse walking by the window. She sang nonsense while snapping her fingers.

"What's ironic about some parents and their children is the latter feel they are the parents and the former the children sometimes. It's supposed to be the reverse," Kat said.

"That's true, Kat," Rocky agreed and slipped an arm around her shoulder to give her a hug.

"A paternal figure doesn't have to be much older than someone. They can be a little close to their age," Tanya added.

"Imagine life in the old days," Matt said, rubbing his nose. "You graduate high school. You marry your high school sweetheart right after. The husbands get jobs and go to work. The wives stay home and tend to their houses. If they have children, they take care of them. The neighborhood children often get together for playtime after they finish their homework. They play outside until the streetlights come on."

"All that sounds nice. At the same time, parents were a lot more naïve about the world around them. They trusted everyone with their children," Adam mumbled with some nervousness. "That was a bad move in some cases."

"Mom and Dad actually admit that things between then and now aren't so different. They've even wondered how many serial killers ran around in their day after they've seen documentaries about them," Caroline pointed out honestly.

"People are a lot more cautious these days, especially parents," Aisha said, taking Adam's hand into hers. "They don't want to be played for fools."

"Many people are wolves in sheep's clothing," Billy commented in a blunt voice. "They suck big groups into their web. Then they do their damage. By the time their followers find out who they truly are, it is too late." He frowned.

"It's creepy," Tanya muttered, cringing badly.

"Everyone knows someone who has fallen victim to a wolf in sheep's clothing," Trini said, swallowing hard. "In a way, Jenna is such a person."

The entire group shuddered in much disgust. Tommy ran his hand over his hair before sighing heavily.

"Jenna had the gall to show up on my doorstep and demand that I come out to talk to her," Tommy growled with much anger. "I actually felt tempted to go out there and yell at her to leave me the fuck alone." He tensed a bit. "I'm sorry. I need to stop saying that word."

"Don't worry about it, Tommy," Vicky assured. "We don't blame you for saying it. All four of us have said it when we were really angry ourselves." She gave a shrug. "Most adults say it in a fit of anger."

"It's not that unusual," Mark pointed out and propped his head up with his elbow on the arm.

Matt made a circle in the air with his finger. "The point is you resisted confronting Jenna once again."

"You allowed Mark and Caroline to handle her. Because of them, she left the house and went back to her dorm," Vicky added.

Tommy looked toward Mark and Caroline. "I am very grateful to them for what they did."

"We were glad to do it, Tommy," Caroline responded, showing much proudness.

"No one messes with my daughter's fiancé and gets away with it," Mark said with much determination. He balled his hand into a fist and punched it into his other one. "No siree."

"If I had been there, I would've been cheering Mr. and Mrs. Hart on," Jason said, his voice showing great pride.

"Me too," Zack commented.

Billy placed his hand over his heart. "Me three."

Rocky pumped his fist. "Me four."

"Hey, don't forget us," Adam, Aisha, Kat, Trini, and Tanya said while motioning toward themselves. "We would've cheered you on too."

"The same goes for us," Matt and Vicky added and pointed their fingers at themselves. "Both of them would've deserved it."

Tommy, Mark, and Caroline couldn't stop themselves from smiling. They felt grateful to have these people here with them. They wished everyone else in their circle could be in this room, but it would become quite crowded. They proceeded to talk more about Jenna's showing up on their doorstep.

00000

The group listened to Tommy talk about Jenna's stalking and harassing him eight minutes later. A nurse walked by the window while snapping her fingers. She sang nonsense as she turned the corner. Two doctors followed her close behind. They chatted quietly to each other. Both of them made motions with their hands. They went around the corner.

"I didn't see Jenna's true intentions for me until she flirted with me outside the Hartford Café," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "She has turned into a very ugly person."

"I hope you find out why Jenna turned into the person she is," Vicky murmured, clasping her hands together. "I am sure she went through a horrible ordeal."

Jason moved his neck and shoulders with a grimace. "It still won't excuse her actions, Mrs. Oliver. Tommy never asked to be stalked and harassed by her."

"We're aware of that, Jason," Matt responded calmly yet firmly. "That girl has caused enough damage already." He clenched his teeth. "I will tell you this. She has lost any respect we had for her."

Vicky hissed. "She will never regain it, even if she realizes what she did was wrong and apologizes for it."

"Fat chance of either happening, Mom," Tommy commented with much seriousness. "She's long gone."

Tanya snorted. "No denying that."

Tommy cupped his chin in his hand. He leaned back in his chair while crossing his left ankle over his right.

"I will say that wolves are far prettier than Jenna is," Tommy said with much bluntness. "You don't see them every day."

"Wolves aren't easy to approach," Jason said, looking toward his best friend. "If they hear you step on a stick, they'll run away from you. They are very fearful of humans."

"Everyone knows it's because hunters used to kill them in huge numbers," Trini said, her voice quieting to a whisper on the last word.

"No record of a healthy wolf killing and eating a human in North America exists," Kat added. "Wolves occasionally hunt livestock, but it's only when they're desperately hungry and can't find another food source."

"Wolves may look cute and cuddly, but they can be dangerous. You should never attempt to touch them," Rocky said in seriousness.

Jason was about to say something when the ER doors opening caught the group's attention. He and the others looked toward them to see forty-year-old Janine coming their way. They rose to their feet with loud grunts. He sipped more of his coke before running his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. He let out a long exhale.

Janine held a clipboard in her hand. She was Caucasian and happened to be quite tall for a woman. She was rather muscular, and her skin was very pale. Her short blond hair had a shagginess to it. Her eyes were green, and her cheeks had many freckles. Some freckles connected to each other. Her eyes contained bags underneath them. Her face had no wrinkles, save for laugh lines around the mouth. She stopped before the group.

"Dr. Pearson, how are Kim and the baby?" Tommy asked in much uncertainty.

"I have great news. Kim showed no evidence she was having a miscarriage," Janine responded gently. "Her pain is completely gone."

Matt sighed in great relief, as did the others. "Oh, thank God."

"She was suffering from a bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions. That's why she was in so much pain. It is typical of a second-time mother like her to experience them earlier and in a more intense fashion," Janine explained.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "That makes perfect sense."

"What about the baby? Will it be okay?" Trini wondered hopefully.

"I did an ultrasound. The babies are perfectly healthy," Janine replied, a small smile forming on her face. "Their—"

"Wait a minute. You said babies," Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did, Kat," Janine commented, laughing with much joy. "Kim is carrying twins. Their heartbeats are very strong. Their growth is right on track."

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky looked at each other with amazement. They were happy that they had been right about Kim carrying twins. Of course, they knew this changed everything. Janine's flipping to the second page caused them to look toward her.

"According to Kim's personal information, her primary obstetrician is Trent Benton. He has her scheduled for an ultrasound next Friday," Janine said, putting the paper down. She looked at everyone.

"That's right, ma'am," Tommy responded. "I am bringing her to the hospital that day." He exhaled.

"I will relay this ER visit to him. He needs to know what happened," Janine responded seriously.

"That's fine," Tommy said, nodding at her.

"Kim mentioned she's been under a great deal of stress, but she wouldn't tell me why. She said it'd be better if I heard the reason from you, Tommy," Janine commented, biting her lip.

"Well, we've been having trouble with Jenna Leary stalking and harassing us. She's my ex-girlfriend from San Antonio. She moved to Los Angeles two years ago and started attending the city's university this past fall," Tommy answered grimly. "It's been going on for nearly two weeks. I have received three notes, a package of chocolates, and nineteen unwanted calls at home and at work. I've had two unwanted encounters with her. Kim got a note from her as well. Jenna followed her around Wal-Mart when she went baby-shopping with the girls."

"She showed up on our doorstep more than an hour ago demanding to see Tommy," Caroline said, cringing in much disgust. "She was out of her mind. She left when my husband threatened to call the police."

"I believe every word you have told me," Janine commented truthfully. "I am not surprised this happened. Stalking has a habit of making stress levels soar." She frowned. "High stress can harm unborn babies. I've seen it happen more times than I can count."

Tommy slipped his hands into his pockets. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He dug the toe of his white sneaker into the carpet.

"Will Kim be able to go home?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"I told Kim she could go home, but she needed to take several days off from school and rest to get her stress level down," Janine commented and flipped to the third page. She grabbed her pen from her pocket and wrote down everything she heard. She put the other pages on top of it. "Because she is pregnant with twins, Dr. Benton will need to monitor her even more closely. The chances of her miscarrying one of them is higher, especially in this situation."

Tommy bit his lip. "Mr. Kaplan won't have a problem with her taking time off from school. In fact, I am thinking about asking him to let me have some days off. I need to get my stress level down as well."

"I think that is a good idea, son," Mark said and cleared his throat. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his mind. "What about Ernie? Are you going to ask him for time off?" He scratched his neck.

"Damn. I forgot about that. I already have all of spring break off for my honeymoon. Maybe I could ask him if I have the rest of the week off. I'll start back Monday," Tommy suggested.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind, Tommy. He's seen you looking stressed from what Jenna has been doing. He'd think it would be a good idea for you to have a few days off," Jason said softly and gave Trini's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're right, Jase," Tommy murmured. "It won't make some employees happy, but I don't give a shit. I need to reduce my stress. I think it'd be best if Kim and I canceled our plans for the weekend."

"It's unfortunate, but you can always reschedule," Kat pointed out comfortingly.

"Dr. Pearson, could I go see Kim in the ER?" Tommy wondered with much hopefulness.

Janine nodded at him. "Sure. She's been asking for you. I will take you to her. I took some ultrasound pictures of the twins, so she could look at them."

"We'll stay here, Tommy," Zack said, running his tongue over his teeth. He gestured toward himself and his friends. "We need to call our parents and let them know what's happening."

"All right," Tommy whispered and emitted a relieved sigh. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Janine went through the ER doors. Tommy followed her close behind with his hands clasped together. Caroline grabbed her cellphone from her purse. She proceeded to dial her home phone number.


	52. Visit in the ER

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over five hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever for being the five hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. A smutty scene involving Jason and Trini is coming in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 52: Visit in the ER

In the ER, Kim was laying on her back on a bed while looking at ultrasound pictures of the twins. The bed was in an inclined position. She looked toward the curtain that was closed around her. She could hear people talking four bed down from her. She shifted her attention back to the pictures. She smiled at how clear the babies were in this one.

She put this picture behind the others. She was so scared she was having a miscarriage when she was brought back here. She was relieved to learn she wasn't when Janine examined her and that she had a bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions. She understood Janine wanted to do an ultrasound to check on the baby's health. She was very happy to learn she had been right about carrying twins. Of course, she knew it changed everything.

She thought about her upcoming ultrasound. She had little doubt Trent would be very happy about the news. At the same time, she knew he would be monitoring her even more closely. She suspected he would have her begin coming in for an ultrasound every two or three weeks. She was so grateful to him for taking care of her throughout both pregnancies. His fifteen years of experience in caring for teen mothers had served him very well.

Her thoughts shifted to school. She had no doubt the teachers and students would judge her even more once they knew she was having twins. She expected the harassment to increase. However, she was determined to keep going to school. She intended to follow Janine's orders to take a few days off to rest and reduce her stress level. She didn't feel comfortable telling her about what was going on. She had little doubt the obstetrician would be shocked once she learned the truth from Tommy.

She started thinking about Jenna. She had a feeling her rival would do more troublesome stuff to her and her family. She could take comfort in the fact that the alarm would be installed in the next two days. The same went for Jenna being unable to hide behind the bushes because their cover was gone. That didn't mean Jenna wouldn't park her car in front of the house or across the street and watch it for hours at a time.

She focused her thoughts on her parents and grandparents. She wondered if Mark and Caroline would hire a nanny to help them care for the children. She liked the idea of having someone living in the home with them and chipping in on childcare. Then again, there was always a chance the nanny wouldn't be what she appeared to be. She could always have her father install hidden cameras around the house to make sure the nanny wasn't abusing the children while she and her mother were out doing stuff. If the nanny wasn't feeling well, then her grandfather, Martin, and Frances could help.

Kim snapped out of her thoughts when she heard approaching footfalls. She looked toward the curtain, seeing two shadows appear in it. Both of them appeared familiar to her. She laid the pictures on top of an envelope on the table beside her. A hand grabbed it and pulled it aside, revealing Janine and Tommy. She cried joyfully as he approached her and gave her a big hug. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I am so glad to see you, Tommy," Kim whispered lovingly.

"Back at you, Kim," Tommy responded and let go of her. They pulled back to look at each other. "Damn. I am so relieved it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions." He laughed.

"The same goes for me. I am so thrilled we are having twins," Kim said, happiness radiating from her face.

"Me too. I wish it was under better circumstances," Tommy replied a little sadly.

"It doesn't matter now, Tommy," Kim assured in gentleness. She took hold of his hand and laid it on her stomach. "The babies are healthy and strong."

Tommy smiled and kissed his fiancée's forehead. He pressed his against it. They stayed this way until Janine cleared her throat. They looked at her. She held the clipboard against her chest.

"Kim, Tommy told me about the stalking situation with her ex-girlfriend. I am so sorry this happened to you," Janine whispered sympathetically. She got a little angry. "Jenna was a bitch to show up on your doorstep and demand your soon-to-be husband to come talk to her."

"The whole family was scared to death. I could actually feel my stress skyrocketing," Kim responded, her body shaking somewhat. "The next thing I knew, a pain was raging in my stomach. I really did think I would miscarry."

Janine frowned. "I don't blame you for feeling that way."

"Janine, have you had expectant mothers who were being stalked and harassed along with their family come to the ER in terrible pain because of their stress?" Kim asked.

"Lots of times. A few mothers miscarried or gave birth to premature babies," Janine said truthfully.

"Talk about terrible," Tommy muttered with much dejection. "Those mothers didn't deserve what happened to them."

"The good news is the majority of the mothers' stalkers did get arrested and put in jail. Some weren't the actual targets. Their men were," Janine explained and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

Tommy showed surprise. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. It is true men are rarely victims of stalking, but their stalkers are no less dangerous. They are all capable of anything," Janine commented, huffing to herself. "Unfortunately, many nurses have accused the mothers of lying about their men being stalked."

"It figures," Tommy mumbled irritatingly.

Kim took his hand into hers. "Tell me about it. We do believe Jenna is capable of anything. We have my brother's school keeping an eye for her coming in and claiming his family asked her to get him."

Janine frowned. She wished Tommy and Kim didn't have to deal with Jenna. She would love to give the spoiled brat a stern talking to herself. Of course, she knew that was what the girl wanted.

"Tommy, Dr. Pearson has a fifteen-year-old daughter named Iris. Her husband's name is Jack," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah?" Tommy wondered.

"It's true," Janine answered, chuckling warmly. "Iris doesn't attend Angel Grove High. She attends Maxwell High School. It has a teen parent program just like yours. It provides comprehensive sex education. I told Iris that her father and I would help her if she ever got pregnant."

"That's good," Kim responded sweetly. "What does she think about comprehensive sex education?"

"Oh, she likes it. She feels it provides much more information about sex than abstinence-only sex education," Janine said and smiled lightly. "Talking about abstinence is good, but teens need to learn the whole story about sex. They need to know how to prevent pregnancy and STDs. Abstinence-only sex education talks about none of that."

"We'll just have to let those who support abstinence-only sex education to believe it is superior, won't we?" Kim asked.

"That's right," Janine agreed and patted the clipboard on the bed twice. "I am going to give this report to the receptionist. Then I will have you discharged."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Pearson," Kim whispered, a soft sniffle leaving her mouth. "You took great care of me."

"You're welcome. I was glad to take care of you tonight," Janine answered, winking at her. "I will see you in a few minutes."

Janine walked behind the curtain and closed it. Tommy and Kim listened to her departing footfalls. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. He grabbed a chair sitting next to the table and pulled it over to the bed's side. He seated himself.

"Tommy, I am calling Mr. Kaplan in the morning to tell him I am a few days off from school to rest," Kim admitted.

"I am too," Tommy replied. "I will ask Ernie if I can have a few days off from work as well."

"I think we should cancel all of our plans for the weekend. I need plenty of rest after all that has happened," Kim murmured, frowning.

"That's fine with me," Tommy commented gently. "In fact, I mentioned that to everyone in the waiting room. Kat said it was a drag, but we could always reschedule."

"Yeah," Kim said, grabbing the pictures. "You want to see the ultrasound pictures of the twins?"

"Sure," Tommy responded with much eagerness. "Let's look at them."

Kim giggled and showed Tommy the pictures. She gestured toward each of the babies. He couldn't help but smile.

"The twins look very clear in this one," Kim said and tapped her finger on the first baby. "Here is this baby's hand."

"I can see this baby's hand," Tommy said while touching the second baby.

"I've read about ultrasound pictures showing twins holding hands in the womb," Kim commented, her face full of awe.

"I have too," Tommy replied with a laugh. "Multiples will fight in their mothers' wombs in cartoons."

"Talk about weird," Kim said matter-of-factly. "I recall Bart lighting Homer's tie on fire just after he was born on _The Simpsons._ " He scoffed. "That couldn't happen in real life."

Tommy emitted a long yawn. "I know. Human babies are helpless at birth. It usually takes them a year to learn how to walk. I don't see Caleb walking for three more months."

"Humans take care of their offspring longer than any other animal does," Kim said in thoughtfulness. "The human brain doesn't fully mature until it is twenty-five years old." She tapped her temple with her finger.

"Unfortunately, some humans never mature, though they become old. I read a story about a fifty-eight-year-old man who still lives with his parents. He never had a job. He can't wait for them to kick the bucket. He wants their house," Tommy muttered in anger.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Previous generations have the gall to call young people lazy and entitled."

Tommy ran his hand over his fiancée's hair. He remembered all the times they were called lazy and entitled simply because they were young. They always told people they weren't either, but none of them wanted to hear it. For them, it was a little more difficult because they were teen parents.

"Dr. Pearson said she got called lazy and entitled a lot when she was young," Kim said and spoke gibberish.

"I can't say I am surprised," Tommy responded with a shrug.

"She said some people have told her husband he should replace her with a younger, hotter woman," Kim commented, scoffing.

"Really?" Tommy wondered in much surprise.

"I'm not kidding," Kim answered honestly. "They've called her old and used up simply because she is forty. They've told her husband he should look for a twentysomething woman if he wanted more children. He responded that he would never do such a thing to his wife. He didn't marry her because she was pretty. He didn't marry her because she could give him children either. He married her because he loved her and vice versa. Just because a woman is young doesn't mean she is fertile or prettier."

"Of course not," Tommy agreed. "The prettiest people can have the ugliest personalities. I recall you telling me Andy Merkson was one such boy. He transferred to another school before I moved to town."

"Oh, yes," Kim responded. "Andy was handsome, but he was rude, conceited, hateful, obnoxious, and uncaring. He was worse than Skull ever was. He wanted to date me because of my beauty, not my personality." She felt a sick feeling creep up in her stomach. "Once he found a prettier girl, he would've gone after her. I could see him playing no part in his child's life or trying to mold it into a replica of him if he got a girl pregnant."

"He is a big dumbass," Tommy commented bluntly. "Someone needs to give him a swift kick to the pants."

Kim patted the pictures before straightening them. She took the picture she and Tommy had been looking at and put it behind the others.

"A woman's fertility does peak by the time she is twenty-seven. It begins to decline afterward. The sharp drop doesn't until after she turns forty. No two women have the same level of fertility at any age. Some women have trouble conceiving in their twenties. Some have no trouble conceiving in their thirties," Kim said in a soft voice.

"Mothers of advanced maternal age are at more risk for complications. However, most do deliver healthy babies. Having a healthy lifestyle helps reduce them," Tommy said and scratched the back of his hand. "Have Dr. Pearson and her husband thought about having more children?"

"Dr. Pearson said they hadn't," Kim answered, cupping her chin in her hand. She tapped the heel of her white sneaker on the bed twice. "She said they can afford to have another child, but they are very happy with just Iris. Let's not forget many teen moms are from well-off families."

"Yep," Tommy said and glanced at the picture along with her. "The twins are just as clear in this picture as they were in the last one." He gestured toward the first baby. "Here is this baby's underside."

She tapped her finger on the second baby. "Here is this baby's stomach. I am grateful we prepared for the possibility of having twins."

"We did talk about it a lot over the last several days," Tommy admitted, laughing to himself. "It's great to know now, though it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"You did the right thing calling 911. We just wanted to make sure my pregnancy wasn't ending. Thank God that the ER wasn't busy. I could've been waiting here for hours," Kim muttered in a little fear.

"It astounds me some people use this place for minor issues. That waste the doctors' time when they could be tending to real emergencies," Tommy hissed with a roll of his eyes.

"They don't care. They think they are within their rights to use the ER for anything," Kim growled angrily.

"Talk about a sense of entitlement," Tommy commented and mumbled inaudible words.

"Exactly," Kim agreed with a sharp nod. "We aren't those kinds of people at all." She snorted. "We never will be."

He shook his head. "Nope, nope, nope. At least we have your ultrasound to look forward to."

"Mm-hmm. I can't wait for it," Kim responded in much happiness. "I want to see Dr. Benton so much. I won't be surprised if he mentions anything about Jenna's stalking."

"That's all right," Tommy said, a small smile crossing his lips. "The more people who know, the better it will be for us."

Kim kissed his cheek. "Exactly."

The lovebirds returned their attention to the picture. They laughed and proceeded to talk about the twins.


	53. Discharged and Early Morning Storm

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, and Adam/Aisha. Jason and Trini's smutty scene is in the next few chapters. It is likely Dan will make his next appearance somewhere in them as well. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 53: Discharged/Early Morning Storm

Mark, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya stood near the waiting room's entrance thirteen minutes later. They chatted about Kim's being discharged from the hospital. Janine had told them about it eight minutes ago. She was currently getting Kim ready. She admitted it might be delayed if she had to tend to another pregnant woman brought into the ER.

Jason, Trini, Adam, and Aisha played jacks while sitting on the floor next to the chairs in the middle of the room. They had decided to do this because they felt bored. Trini brought the jacks and ball. Adam picked up the ball, bouncing it. He grabbed six of the twelve jacks and caught it. He let out an excited laugh. The others clapped cheerfully.

"Great work, Adam," Aisha said.

"Thanks, Sha," Adam replied with great pride. "I'm a wonderful jacks player."

"You might be, but don't brag about it. That'll get you in trouble," Aisha warned while shaking her finger at him.

Adam held up his hands. "By the way, it's your turn, girl."

Aisha grew eager. "I am very ready for it!"

Adam gave Aisha the ball before laying the jacks on the floor. She bounced the ball. She managed to get eight jacks and catch it before it hit the floor. She opened her hand, showing them to him.

"What about that for a turn?" Aisha asked, laughing.

"It's quite good. Still, that doesn't mean you'll grab eight jacks on your next turn," Adam pointed out slyly.

"It's okay if I do. It's okay if I don't. I'd rather have fun than think about winning all the time," Aisha said.

"Many people do," Adam added. "Who cares about winning? Everyone in our circle would rather play for the game."

"Caleb won't be able to play this game until he is three years old. It contains too many small pieces he can choke on," Jason said, gesturing toward the jacks.

"Parents do everything in their power to childproof their homes, but their children can still get into dangerous situations," Trini muttered in a little fear.

"Children aren't stupid," Jason said, tapping his temple with his finger. "They can figure things out more quickly than we realize."

"It's so funny when bitter childless adults call children dumb animals, yet the children prove to be better problem-solvers than they ever were," Trini commented, smiling at an image of elderly people yelling at children who just solved a big problem playing in her mind. "I think Caleb and his siblings will be big problem solvers when they grow up."

Aisha laid the jacks on the floor and gave the ball to Trini, who bounced it and grabbed ten before catching it. Trini showed off them and it with a proud smile on her face.

"Nice work, Trini," Jason complimented. "Now, it is my turn."

"Go for it, big boy," Trini encouraged, giving him the ball and laying the jacks on the floor. "I mean it."

"I will," Jason said, winking at her. He bounced the ball. He managed to grab eleven jacks and catch it before it hit the floor. "How is that?"

"That was amazing," Adam exclaimed. "It's difficult to grab eleven jacks for most people."

"That's what happens when you have a girlfriend who owns the game and plays it with her all the time," Jason announced proudly. He placed his arm around Trini to give her a small hug. He kissed her temple before letting go of her. "Anyway, I've had enough of this game."

The others voiced their agreement. Jason gave the jacks and ball to Trini, who grabbed their plastic bag and slipped them inside. She sealed it and put it in her purse.

"Babies put toys in their mouths to test their taste and texture. This is actually normal behavior for them. This means they are becoming curious about the world around them," Aisha said.

"Caleb puts his toys in his mouth all the time. Constant mouthing of toys may signify his first tooth is about to appear," Adam added.

Aisha shrugged. "It might. It might not. Who knows?"

Trini held up her hands. "Caleb doesn't have any teeth yet. It's not uncommon for a baby to have its first tooth erupt between six and ten months old."

"One thing is for sure. He will be screaming his head off because the emergence of the tooth is very painful," Jason muttered, chuckling nervously.

"Tommy and Kim have teething rings ready for when that happens," Trini murmured.

"Some kids will put their mouths on anything. Their parents let them. They think it's so cute. It's not. It's downright disgusting," Aisha grumbled, shuddering badly.

"It can also be dangerous," Trini whispered seriously. "Some things contain lead. It is well known that lead can kill kids."

Adam grimaced as he remembered Ms. Applebee's lecture on lead. "Paint is one of the most notorious sources of lead. Peeling paint chips in old houses look appealing to children. They will eat them." He made a disgusted face.

"Many children have died from eating paint chips in those houses. Their parents have sued their landlords for negligence," Trini grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I can understand being angry with the landlord for not keeping the house in good shape. However, the parents should've warned their children not to eat the paint chips."

"People will sue anyone for anything these days. Why do I get this feeling someone will sue dry cleaning owners for millions of dollars because they lost his pants?" Adam wondered.

Jason scoffed loudly. "That's ridiculous, Adam. What pants are worth that much money?"

"None," Adam replied bluntly. "I hope the judge throws the lawsuit out and calls it ridiculous."

Adam eyed Aisha carefully. Smiling mischievously, he placed his hand on the floor and crawled his fingers over to her back and up it. He was about to slap her upside the head when she caught him in the corner of her eye.

"Don't even think about it," Adam," Aisha warned, flicking her boyfriend's nose.

"Aw! I can't believe you caught me," Adam whined and faked crying.

She smirked. "Keep whining and crying. I love hearing both."

"I will always whine and cry for you," Adam said, kissing the top of her head. He hit his fist in the same spot twice. "How about I get a plastic hammer and try to hammer you into the floor?"

"Do it. I'd love to have my head sticking out of the floor like it is a nail," Aisha commented, patting his cheek twice.

He growled playfully. "Okay. I will."

Adam acted as if he would get up and leave the room. Aisha grabbed his chin and moved his head from side to side multiple times. He spoke gibberish. Suddenly, the sound of the ER doors opening caught everyone's attention. She released her hold on him, and he became still. They, Jason, and Trini stood up. They went to the others. The entire group watched Tommy push Kim in a wheelchair toward it. Janine was behind them. Kim had the ultrasound pictures in the envelope on her lap. The trio stopped before it.

"Here we are back with everyone, Kim," Tommy announced in a sweet singsong voice.

"Look at you, Kim. You look no worse for the wear," Kat commented in awe.

"Thanks to Dr. Pearson here," Kim answered, gesturing toward the obstetrician.

"When will Dr. Benton receive the ER report, ma'am?" Mark wondered.

"He will receive when he comes in tomorrow morning at seven o'clock," Janine answered, putting the clipboard against her chest. "It is possible he will the ultrasound appointment up a few days. He may want to check on the babies sooner rather than later."

"That's understandable," Caroline said, nodding slowly. She swung her arms back and forth twice.

"I have little doubt Tommy and Kim will have a problem with it," Rocky commented while putting his fist on his sides.

"They just need to let Mr. Kaplan and Mr. Wentworth know first," Zack added and raised an eyebrow.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed.

"Of course," Tommy responded with a huff. He spoke gibberish. "Kim and I aren't stupid. We know what we are supposed to do."

"Enough, guys. All of us should get home," Vicky said seriously. "We have work or school to think about."

"She's right," Matt said, motioning toward his wife. "After all, some people can't afford to miss a day of work or school."

"All right," Tommy said and looked at Janine along with Kim. "Thank you so much for taking care of Kim, Dr. Pearson. It means the world to us how well you cared for her."

"You're welcome," Janine answered, giving the couple a nod. "Have a good few days off from school."

"Okay," Kim said as she gazed at the others. "Let's get this show on the road."

The rest of the group moved aside to allow Tommy to push Kim out of the room. It followed them close behind. Janine waved to them. She turned on her heel and went through the ER doors.

00000

Rain poured on the Hart residence in early morning. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Some appeared ready to break off. Lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud thunderclap. Tommy slept on his back on the bed in his and Kim's room. The covers covered him from the stomach down. He didn't have a shirt on.

Tommy twitched his nose. He and Kim went straight to bed after they and her parents got home. They were so tired that they could fall asleep standing up. Martin and Frances stayed a little bit longer, so they could talk to Mark and Caroline. They liked the idea of them hiring a nanny to help care for all three children. They were willing to help if they couldn't find a suitable one or if she was sick. They mentioned it wasn't uncommon for mothers to be caring for up to six children very close in age in their day.

He buried his face deep into his pillow. He bent his right knee and straightened his left leg. He mumbled inaudible words before emitting a long yawn. He smacked his lips. He turned over on his side to put his arm around her. Unfortunately, he was met with air. He woke up, finding her gone. He touched her spot to find it was quite warm.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and let out another long yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he suppressed one more. He wondered where she was. His eyes scanned the room. They settled on her standing at the window. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose to his feet. He walked to her side. He touched her shoulder, and she looked at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi yourself. Are you okay?" he wondered.

"The storm woke me up. I couldn't go back to sleep," Kim answered with a roll of her eyes. "I thought I'd stand by the window for a while."

"I wouldn't blame you if you had been unable to sleep due to what happened tonight," Tommy said honestly.

"It was the worst night of my life," Kim admitted, feeling her body shake some. "Jenna did a bunch of crap today that stressed me out. Then she made the decision to come to our house and bang on our door. She put us under even more stress. Then I started having terrible pains in my stomach. I thought they were signs of a miscarriage."

"But they weren't. They were Braxton-Hicks contractions," Tommy pointed out.

"That will never take away the fact I was really scared," Kim muttered, choking back a sob.

"I was too. So were everyone else. Thank God that all of us were wrong," Tommy whispered in relief. "The good news is the twins are healthy. It does change everything, though."

"For sure," Kim agreed and laid both of her hands on her stomach. "It's very rare for a young mother to care for three children so close in age. For me, two of the children are twins."

"It amazes me how parents managed to for several children close in age at once in your grandparents' day. Many parents can't even handle one child today," Tommy exclaimed.

She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She blew her bang out of her eyes before clearing her throat.

"Because mothers stayed home with the children the majority of the time, they had to learn how to keep themselves calm while dealing with their wacky antics. A mother could be tending to one child's scrape on his knee in the kitchen while another played with the yarn ball in the living room and became tangled in it. Then she raced to her aid and got her untangled," Kim explained. "In the old days, postpartum depression was called baby blues. People didn't even know it was actual depression."

"It must've been nice to finally give this condition mothers sometimes suffered from a name," Tommy commented.

"It was, but it doesn't stop people from claiming it is made up," Kim growled in irritation. "They think all forms of depression are fake, but they are not. They are real. Mom suffered from a very mild case of postpartum depression when she dealt with Kyle's constant crying due to colic. Colic and postpartum depression are often linked together."

"Caleb never had colic, but who is to say one or both of the twins won't?" Tommy wondered.

"I can tell you one thing," Kim murmured. "Colic isn't the fault of either parents. It is just part of infancy."

"So true," Tommy agreed. "The word colic is derived from the ancient Greek word for intestine. It shares the same root as colon. It has been an age-old practice to drug crying infants. During the second century AD, Greek physician Galen prescribed opium to calm fussy babies. During the Middle Ages, mothers and wet nurses smeared their nipples with opium lotions before breastfeeding infants. Infants were often given alcohol."

"In past decades, doctors recommended treating colicky babies with sedative medications, analgesics, or anti-spasm drugs," Kim added, cringing badly.  
"They are no longer recommended because of potential serious side-effects, including death. We would never give our children alcohol or drugs to calm them down."

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He laid his chin on top of her head. He rocked her back and forth.

"What drives me crazy is people will stand under trees during lightning storms," she muttered annoyingly. "That is totally dangerous."

"Standing a tree is the second worst thing you can do in a lightning storm. The worst thing you can do is stand out in the open," he replied and let out a soft snort.

Kim furrowed her brow. "Talk about making yourself a human lightning rod."

"Exactly. The best way to avoid being struck by lightning if you caught out in the open is to squat down on the balls of your feet and cover your head," Tommy explained in a gentle voice.

"Unfortunately, some people don't have the best balance," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly. "The second best way is to get on your knees and place your head on the ground. Then cover your head with your arms." She touched her temples.

"That's the same position you'd put yourself if you were caught in a tornado while in a building," Tommy blurted out.

"Oh, yes. I remember the lunch scene in _Twister._ Rabbit and Haynes talked about how to be struck by lightning without too much damage. They said it was by grabbing your ankles and sticking your butt in the air," Kim said, trying to hold back a snicker. She was unable to do that. "Joey said he would like to get struck by lightning once to see what it was like."

Tommy bit his lip. "People describe being struck by lightning as being burned from the inside out. No body part is spared." He shuddered badly.

"I don't ever want to get struck by lightning," Kim commented while shaking her head rapidly.

"Me neither, Beautiful," Tommy agreed, feeling her turn around in his arms. "Me neither."

Tommy and Kim shared three tender kisses. They pressed their foreheads together as she encircled his waist with her arms. They inhaled each other's scents.

"I am looking forward to having a few days off from school and work," he said eagerly.

"So am I. With school, that is. If Dr. Benton reschedules my ultrasound appointment for Monday, we could have that day off from school too," she pointed out. "You could work in the morning if it is scheduled for the afternoon. That would be quite likely because all of my ultrasounds have been scheduled during the afternoon."

"Having Monday off would be quite nice. Unfortunately, we will have to do with even more judgement and harassment from students and teachers when we return," Tommy muttered dejectedly. "Despite that, I am determined to face it head on."

She yawned. "Me too. I'm feeling tired now. Why don't we go to bed?"

He touched her hair. "All right."

Tommy and Kim released their hold on each other. They went to their respective sides of the bed. They got in. He laid on his back, and she snuggled up to him. They pulled the covers over them. She laid her head on his chest. She sighed contently at his arms going around her.

"Thank you for riding to the hospital with me, Handsome," Kim whispered lovingly.

"You're welcome, Beautiful. Good night," Tommy answered.

She yawned again. "Good night."

Tommy and Kim closed their eyes and sighed softly. They fell into a peaceful sleep. Lightning flashed, and a thunderclap came right after.


	54. So Much Passion

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 54: So Much Passion

The early afternoon sun beamed its light on the Hart residence three days later. Strong wind whipped through the trees. Their leaves rustled so loudly that they woke up a house sparrow that was sitting in a hole near the top of a tree in the front yard. It chirped in annoyance and spread its wings. It flew around back and landed on the windowsill to Tommy and Kim's room. It ran its beak through its chest feathers.

Kim moaned ecstatically as Tommy moved inside her on their bed. She was on her knees facing away from him. She had both of her hands on the pillows. He was on his knees and had his hands on her butt. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned toward her to kiss her neck. He ran his tongue along it before giving it a gentle blow. She couldn't stop a groan from leaving her mouth.

Tommy began getting a little rough with his thrusting. He called Mr. Kaplan and Ernie on Thursday morning to inform them he wouldn't be attending school and work respectively for the rest of the week because of what happened. He mentioned to the former Kim was taking off school as well. They were fine with that. Kevin came by with their schoolwork that afternoon and informed them it was due Monday. Jason called Tommy to check up on him before second lunch. He revealed he and Trini would have her house to themselves because her parents were going out to lunch at Applebee's and would spend time at Angel Grove Park on Sunday afternoon. Billy called Tommy before third lunch and told him he and Zack would be doing research on Jenna at the Angel Grove Public Library on the same day. He wanted him and Kim to rest through the weekend. Tommy accepted that.

Trent called Kim an hour later to inform her that he had rescheduled her ultrasound appointment for Wednesday at two o'clock. He wanted to check on the twins and told her he was happy for her and Tommy. Tommy called Kevin and let him know about it, so he and Kim could stay home from school. He called Ernie and asked him if he could work from eight until twelve. Ernie was fine with that. He received Jenna's letters in the mail. He read them to find threats. He didn't find any. They were about her undying love for him and their destiny to be together. He kept them as evidence.

Caroline called AT&T to change the phone and cellphone numbers. She asked the numbers to be unlisted due to their situation. The company agreed to that. The new home phone number was 645-0000. Tommy's new cellphone number was 554-2111, Kim's 554-9999, Mark's 554-8888, and Caroline's 554-5621. She gave them to her closest friends and her family. Matt called her that night and let her know that he had changed his and Vicky's numbers and had them unlisted. Their new home phone number was 722-8794. Her new cellphone number was 633-2222 and his 633-2999.

The alarm was installed on Friday and was powered by the phone line. Its code was 7962, which would prevent anyone from entering the house by setting off a loud buzzing if he or she opened any door or window. Tommy got two more letters from Jenna in the mail. The first one was more of a note than a letter. It said, 'I love you. Please, call me. Don't ignore me so much. I ache to her your voice.' The second one told him how much they were meant to be together and that she could fulfill all his desires. It also mentioned Kim wasn't a good mother at all and that she would a better one to his children. He kept them as well.

Tommy nibbled on Kim's neck. She leaned her head to the side while curling her hands into very tight fists. She hit them on the pillow rather hard. He licked at her neck. He went to her shoulder. He ran his tongue along it before giving it a hard blow. She shuddered ecstatically. He brought his face next to her ear. He emitted a lustful growl.

"I am so thrilled to be your fiancé," he said in a low yet intense voice. "I will never love anyone other than you."

"I will never love anyone other than you either," she answered. She let out a shuddering breath. "Keep going."

Tommy nibbled on his fiancée's ear before tracing it with his tongue. He was glad that Mark and Caroline took Caleb to Martin and Frances Huckster's house. He was equally glad that Kyle was hanging out with Jenny Harris and two of their friends at hers. It gave him and Kim a chance to be alone. He knew both of them needed that. He was grateful for the new home phone numbers because Jenna hadn't called since Wednesday.

He returned to her neck. He licked at it before giving it a very hard bite. She screamed so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and into the hallway. He smothered it with hungry kiss. He sat down with a loud yell. He pulled her into his lap. She balanced herself on her knees. She took hold of the headboard with both hands. He thrusted upward into her, causing her to moan excitedly. He fondled her breasts slowly, almost as if he were teasing them.

He squeezed her breasts gently. He smiled when she emitted a soft whimper. He rolled the nipples in his hands before giving them gentle pinches. He did it again, this time being harder. She looked at him. They kissed passionately. She touched his head with one hand. This brought him closer to her. She tightened her grip on the headboard with the other. Their tongues engaged in a fight for control. They groaned softly.

He slid his hands over every inch of her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He placed them on her butt. He squeezed it hard. She let out a soft yet ecstatic whimper. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. He tightened his grip on her butt. He moved one hand to her clit while keeping the other one there. He began massaging it. She looked ahead before emitting a shudder.

Tommy massaged Kim's clit faster. She groaned ecstatically, her grip on the headboard becoming even tighter. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts. His body became tighter with every second passing. He increased the tightness of his grip on her butt. He kissed her shoulder. He blew on it before licking at it. He gave it a hard bite. He buried his face in her neck. She tightened her grip on the headboard.

"You feel amazing, Kim," Tommy whispered and emitted a heady moan. He nibbled on her pulse point. He smiled at her gasping in excitement. "Good girl. Let every bit of it out."

"Shit," Kim muttered huskily. She screamed as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusting. "Oh, damn! Yes!"

Tommy growled very lustfully. He made three simultaneous moves from his hips and fingers to bring himself and his fiancée to climax at the same time. Their panting was very loud. She licked her lips before peering over her shoulder at him. He flashed a seductive smile at her. She realized he still wasn't done with her.

He moved her off him to slide backward. He grabbed her, pulling her toward him. He turned her around to push on her back. He cradled himself in between her legs. He kissed her passionately. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel for control. They tried to keep moans from leaving their mouths, but they couldn't help themselves. He trailed kisses to her neck. He proceeded to blow on it. She leaned her head back, an ecstatic sigh leaving her mouth. Her hands flew above her. They took hold of the headboard.

He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it hard before licking at it. He gave it a hard bite. She moaned softly when he nibbled on it. She planted kisses on his shoulder. She traced her tongue over it twice. She blew on it in a gentle manner. He growled intensely. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He pulled back, staring into her eyes.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He kissed her as he entered her roughly and quickly. He thrusted in and out of her immediately. He was just as rough and fast as the previous time. She wrapped her arms around him. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She screamed ecstatically as he nibbled on her earlobe. Their grunting and groaning blended.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim whispered and sighed pleasurably. "Yes! Yes!"

"That's a good girl, Kim," Tommy growled intensely. "Now, shout to the world that you are mine."

"I am yours," Kim answered with a shudder. "Always."

"That was great," Tommy said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I am yours, now and forever.

Tommy kissed Kim hard, this thrusts coming rougher and faster. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He explored every inch of it. He smiled into it when she moaned headily. He traveled to her pulse point. He proceeded to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder. She ran her tongue along it. He growled intensely as he grabbed at her hair. His grip was so tight that he looked about ready to pull it out.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. He took hold of the headboard with both hands. He growled as he thrusted rougher and faster into her. He leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He buried his face into her neck. He started kissing it. He moved one hand to her head. He grabbed a fistful of hair.

She moaned a final time, her climax taking her. This triggered her boyfriend's climax. He bit down on her neck, coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. They held each other close. They didn't want to let go. They were panting hard. They managed to catch their breath. Their heartrates became normal.

Tommy rolled off Kim and laid on his side. She turned over on hers and sighed contently. She pulled the covers over them. He ran his hand over her hair before twirling a strand. She took hold of his wrist. She turned her head. She kissed his palm twice. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Their breathing mingled together.

"It is incredible we've made love four times today. We did it twice in just ten minutes this afternoon," he whispered in a breathless voice. "Our sex drive is through the roof."

"I know," she answered honestly and touched his cheek. "I loved how rough our lovemaking got, especially when we did it from behind."

"Yeah. You told me you wanted to do it from behind. I was more than willing to give it to you," Tommy responded joyfully.

"You did so great," Kim squeaked. "We'll be doing it more often in that position once my stomach expands." She touched her stomach.

"I am looking forward to it," Tommy said, smiling and kissing her forehead. "Just don't break the headboard while we are making love that way."

"I will if you promise not to do it either," Kim said, offering her hand.

"It's a deal," Tommy answered, shaking it. He kissed the knuckles before running his fingers over it. "I do hope Bulk and Skull find girlfriends of their own."

"I do too," Kim agreed and shrugged. "They are working hard to change. You can't change just like that. You have to really want it."

"Those two really do want to change. That's not to say they won't get themselves into silly situations every now and them," Tommy pointed out.

"Just because you are being mature doesn't mean you never do something stupid," Kim said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Both of us have done plenty of stupid stuff."

"Veronica is being stupid by having unprotected sex with multiple partners. She will get pregnant or an STD eventually. I won't be surprised if she blames her partners, despite she insisted they do it without any form of protection," Tommy grumbled. "She has that it-will-never-happen-to-me attitude."

"Well, she is wrong. It can happen to her," Kim commented bluntly.

"She needs to be dunked in a dunking tank at a carnival or the state fair," Tommy suggested. "How about you take the first ball?"

"I will," Kim replied very eagerly. "After that, you can take the next ball and dunk her." She growled in determination. "She needs her hair ruined for one day."

"Yeah," Tommy said. He took his head off the pillow to lean toward her ear. "How about we get naked in that tank after the show is over?"

He blew into her ear. He howled as if he were a wolf and clicked his tongue. She put her hand on his face and pushed him back to where he was looking at her. She shook her finger at him. He returned his head to the pillow.

"You are such a naughty boy that I can't stand it," Kim teased and tweaked his nose.

"You are such a naughty girl that I can't stand it," Tommy retorted playfully. "I don't mind, though. I am pleased to have you as my naughty girl."

She squealed. "I am pleased to have you as my naughty boy."

"Speaking of being naughty, I will give you a little bit of this," Tommy yelled and reached under the covers. He pinched her butt. "Here I go again." He gave it another pinch. He laughed when she slapped him on the shoulder. "I guess I got too naughty."

"You definitely did," Kim growled in mock anger. "Then again, this is just as naughty." She reached under the covers to pinch his butt twice. "Was that enough for you?"

He smiled. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy kissed Kim's forehead. He kept his lips there for ten seconds before pulling away. They removed their hands from underneath the covers. They moved them toward each other until their fingers entwined.

"After your writing career takes off, what would you think of getting a house of our own?" he wondered.

"I'd love that, Tommy," she replied lovingly. "We'd be able to a bit more privacy. So would our children. How many bedrooms do you think our dream house should have?"

"I think it should have five bedrooms. We can turn one of the bedrooms into a guest room. Each of the children will have their own room. If the house has a basement, we can turn it into a workout area," Tommy explained.

"That sounds very good," Kim commented with much eagerness. She became serious. "We must never forget about our children walking in on us making love." She looked a little embarrassed. "We've had to deal with that a number of times in regards our friends and family."

"We can lock the door, but one of them will walk in on us going at it someday. When they do, we'll have to explain to them what we do in a way they can understand," Tommy pointed out.

"How do you explain sex to really young children?" Kim asked and made a funny noise.

"It's not easy. That's for sure," Tommy admitted breathlessly. He placed his hand over hers. "I can't wait to see the twins on the ultrasound." He expressed much happiness.

"I can't wait either. When Dr. Pearson revealed I was having twins, I actually thought she was joking," Kim murmured, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No way," Tommy yelled in surprise.

"I am not kidding," Kim said matter-of-factly. "I didn't want to believe it. She told me it was true. It finally sank in, and I was so happy to know I was carrying twins." She giggled. "We may have talked about having twins a lot, but we weren't sure if it would actually happen."

"It was the best news we got after dealing with she-who-must-not-be-named," Tommy muttered, shuddering in great disgust.

"I don't want to say the name of you-know-who," Kim growled angrily. She took deep breaths to calm down. "Anyway, I feel better after having a few days off from school."

"I do too, though I got a few letters from her. We hadn't made love in several days," Tommy replied truthfully. "It was so wonderful to do it this morning and this afternoon." He smiled. "It is a great stress reliever."

He brought her hand to his lips. He kissed the knuckles before rubbing them against his cheek. He touched the back of her hand. He gave her palm two kisses. She became tingly all over and emitted a sweet giggle.

"You have a tingly touch this morning," she teased.

"I am glad I do," he answered and an eyebrow. "Now, come here!"

Tommy pushed Kim on her back, causing her to scream in surprise. He moved over her. He got on top of her. He pinned her legs down as he growled playfully. He unleashed a tickle attack on her sides. She shrieked with laughter and beat on him with her fists.

"Okay! You win! I surrender!" Kim cried.

"Good," Tommy said, ceasing his assault. "Remember that I wear pants in this relationship."

"No, I do," Kim teased while pointing her finger at herself.

"Yeah, right!" Tommy retorted with much sarcasm.

"Nice use of sarcasm," Kim complimented.

"Thanks," Tommy whispered and chuckled softly. "You're good at using sarcasm yourself."

She squealed and flicked his nose twice. She kissed his lips before rubbing hers against his. They pressed their foreheads together with contented sighs. They breathed in each other's scents.

"We are going to have such a happy marriage," he whispered, love echoing from his voice.

"We sure are," she replied and kissed his forehead. She touched his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "I will never leave you."

Tommy smiled. "I will never leave you either. Come here."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately. Their tongues touched, which caused them to moan softly. They wrapped their arms around each other. He broke the kiss. He buried his face into her neck and sucked on it. She emitted a soft yet excited groan. Their heartrates sped up. Electricity raced through their bodies.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim groaned ecstatically. She whimpered when he touched her breasts. She got louder at his fondling them. "Damn it! Yes!"

"That's it, my love," Tommy hissed seductively. He licked at her pulse point before sucking on it. "Shout it to the world."

Tommy bit down on his girlfriend's neck, making her scream loudly. He kissed her possessively. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at her moaning. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. The world faded around them, as they got lost in more lovemaking.


	55. Something This Way Comes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chpater features Jenny's first appearance. I have mentioned her several times throughout the fic. I thought I'd show her spending time with Kyle at her house. I felt it would be nice to show Kyle keeping his mind off the stalking situation. Jason and Trini's smutty scene will be in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 55: Something This Way Comes

A northern mockingbird sat on the Harris residence's roof. It watched Kyle throw a red ball to twelve-year-old Jenny in the backyard. The house happened to be small with two bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. The basement contained the half bathroom. The front porch had two lounge chairs and a swing. The back door was the sliding glass type. It led to a patio that had a metal table and three matching chairs. The backyard had a wooden fence around it.

Jenny started running with much determination on her face. She was a little tall for her age, but she appeared normal otherwise. She was Caucasian and had straight, short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was rather tanned. A scar could be seen on her forehead. Her face had many freckles, some connecting to each other. She had a birthmark on the back of her left hand in the shape of a line.

Jenny held out her arms, but the ball missed her by mere inches. It bounced twice before rolling up against a tree root. She approached it to pick it up. She dusted a small bit of dirt off it. She looked toward Kyle and waved to him. He waved back to her. He crossed his arms while staring at his friend, who held the ball with both hands.

"Go long, Kyle!" Jenny called.

Kyle gave her a thumbs-up. "You got it, dude!"

Kyle started running as Jenny threw the ball very hard. He picked up his pace when he saw it head toward the ground. He held out hands, catching it. He skidded to a halt and turned around. She jumped up and down in joy.

"The amazing Kyle catches the ball again! The crowd goes wild!" Jenny yelled and imitated a cheering crowd.

"Thank you!" Kyle said with great pride. "Now, the great Jenny will kick the ball to me!"

Kyle rolled the ball to Jenny, who stepped back three paces and kicked it into the air. She watched it go very high, as did he. He ran toward it with his arms outstretched. He caught the ball and stopped in his tracks. She clapped and screamed in glee.

"That was such a great catch, buddy!" she yelled and gave her friend two thumbs-ups.

"Thanks. You're a great kicker," he said proudly.

"Thanks. Then again, I am the world's best kicker," Jenny said smugly and put her hands on her sides. "Yep, yep, yep."

"Sure, you are," Kyle said sarcastically.

Jenny huffed. "It is the truth. Get used to it."

Kyle smirked. "Which version of the truth is it, yours or mine?"

She blew a raspberry at him. He stuck out his tongue at her and made a funny noise. He pulled it back into his mouth. They shook their fists at each other after she laid the ball beside her. They laughed and put their arms down.

"Why don't we roll the ball to each other now?" Kyle suggested.

Jenny smiled. "Good idea."

Jessa grabbed the ball and rolled it to Kyle, who got it and sent it back to her. Just then, the sliding glass door opened. Eleven-year-old Peggy Lang and ten-year-old Parker Killington walked outside with thirty-nine-year-old Taylor behind them. The children chewed gum and blew small bubbles in them. They popped them and used their tongues to get it back into their mouths.

Peggy spoke gibberish. She was Asian and was a little short for her age, but she was normal looking. Her long black hair was quite curly. It was up in a ponytail. A few strands stuck out. Her skin was so pale that she looked like a ghost. Her hazel eyes had connecting freckles underneath them. A scar could be seen on her left cheek.

Parker clapped twice. He was Caucasian and was of normal size for his age. His hair was dark red and happened to be short and straight. His skin was very tanned. His eyes were dark blue. His eyebrows were thin to the point that they could be invisible. His cheeks were decorated with freckles. Some connected to each other.

Taylor pulled up a chair and sat down with a light grunt. He resembled Jenny with the exception of his hair being black and his eyes being dark brown. He was tall with a muscular frame. His hair was in the style of a crew cut. He had somewhat pale skin. He watched Peggy and Parker stop before Kyle and Jenny. His daughter and Kyle looked at their friends. Kyle had the ball in his hands.

"Hey, can we play too?" Parker asked.

"Please?" Peggy added.

"Sure, guys," Kyle answered gleefully. "The more, the merrier!"

"Come with me," Jenny said, approaching Peggy and Parker. "I will show you where you will go."

Jenny took Peggy and positioned her on Kyle's left. She repeated her actions with Parker on his right. She returned to the spot in front of him.

"Now, Kyle will roll the ball to Parker. Parker will send it to me next. Then I will give it to Peggy. She will roll it back to Kyle," Jenny instructed. "Does everyone have it?"

"Yeah!" the other children yelled.

Jenny smiled. "Good."

Kyle rolled the ball to Parker, who sent it to Jenny. Jenny gave it a roll toward Peggy. Peggy picked it up and tossed it into the air. She caught it easily. Kyle cleared his throat, causing her to look at him.

"Peggy, you're supposed to roll the ball to me," Kyle said, patting his chest.

"This is my ball," Peggy said with a squeak.

Kyle shook his head rapidly. "No, it's not. Now, come on. Roll it to me."

Peggy smirked. "If you want it, you have to catch me first!"

Peggy ran off, giggling joyfully. Kyle chased after her and tried to grab her, but she went left. He watched her head toward the fence. He ran to her, managing to catch her. He picked her up by the waist, and she dropped the ball. He put her down and turned her around.

"You're a goofball, you know that?" Kyle asked with a sly smile

"So are you, except you're a bigger one!" Peggy shrieked and knocked on his head.

Kyle swatted her hand aside and growled playfully. "No way!"

Peggy laughed. "Yes way!"

Kyle tickled Peggy's sides mercilessly. She screamed with so much laughter that she scared off two American robins perched on top of the fence. He felt two objects poke him in the back. This made him stop his assault her. She ran a short distance away from him. He caught Jenny and Parker holding sticks in the corner of his eye. He put his hands over his chest, pretending to be in pain.

"Oh, no!" Kyle yelled, a loud groan leaving his mouth. "I'm done for!"

Kyle fell on his stomach. He twitched twice before ceasing all movement. He lost consciousness. Jenny, Parker, and Peggy went toward him carefully. They screamed in fright when he popped his head up. He laughed and jumped to his feet.

"That was very sneaky!" Parker said.

"You know me. I love to be sneaky," Kyle commented with pride.

"Oh, yeah?" Peggy yelled. "Try to be this sneaky!"

Peggy and Parker jumped at Kyle, knocking him down. They tickled him all over his body. Jenny decided to join them. All four children laughed cheerfully. Taylor couldn't help but smile at them. Forty-year-old Ester came to his side as he looked at her. She handed him a coffee-filled mug. She had another in her other hand.

"Thanks," Taylor said and sipped his coffee.

Ester winked at her husband and drank some of her coffee. She was petite and was somewhat muscular. Her hair was dark red. It happened to be long and curly. Her eyes were hazel. Her left arm had two scars going from the upper part to the lower part. They watched the children run around.

"Talk about a bunch of playful children," Ester said sweetly.

"They can't sit still," Taylor added and chuckled to himself.

"I remember when I ran around like they're doing. I couldn't slow down. I wanted to keep going," Ester commented with a small giggle.

"Unfortunately, you can't," Taylor pointed out and furrowed his brow. "You have to stop for a rest at some point."

"Of course. Even the most energetic people tire themselves out eventually," Ester said.

Taylor slipped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. They were horrified when Kyle told them about what happened at his house three days ago after he got here. They were glad no one in his family got hurt, though they were surprised to learn his sister was having twins. They were happy for her. They felt fortunate to have already trimmed the bushes around their house and in the backyard. They promised never to hand out his family's new phone numbers to anyone when he gave her a piece of paper containing them.

Taylor and Ester saw Kyle, Jenny, Peggy, and Parker run in a circle. The children stopped and sat down to lie on their backs. They put their arms in the air. They moved them up and down while laughing. They put them at their sides and went into sitting positions. They got up to march toward the fence, singing nonsense. Taylor and Ester laughed at them.

"If there's one thing I love to do, it's singing nonsense," Taylor said and spoke gibberish.

"Me too. No one can understand what we're singing," Ester commented proudly.

"Who cares? It's loads of fun," Taylor said.

Ester smiled widely. "Why don't we do it?"

Taylor laughed. "Okay!"

Taylor and Ester started singing nonsense. They walked in a circle while holding their mugs high. They stopped both of their actions and shared a laugh. She became serious when she looked toward the children. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"It's good Kyle is hanging out with his friends here today," Ester whispered with a sniffle. "It's keeping his mind off what is happening to his future brother-in-law and his sister."

"Jenna was sick to show up at his house and demand to see Tommy. She sent Kim's stress soaring. Kim could've miscarried her babies," Taylor growled angrily.

"But she didn't. They are healthy and strong," Ester pointed out with much relief. "Dr. Pearson even advised Kim to keeping nursing because her milk production hasn't gone down at all."

"I don't blame Dr. Benton for rescheduling her ultrasound for this Wednesday. He wants to make sure the twins are doing well," Taylor commented.

She became thoughtful. "We made the right call trimming all the bushes around the house right after Caroline told us about Tommy's stalking situation."

"It is rare for male stalking victims to be believed. Many people think men should be flattered women are giving them attention," Taylor muttered in disgust.

"Tommy is not the least bit flattered by Jenna's stalking and harassing him," Ester responded, bluntness echoing from her voice. "She probably has another trick up her sleeve."

"It makes me wonder what made Jenna the way she is," Taylor murmured honestly.

"Whatever happened to her, it is still no excuse for her behavior," Ester commented and scoffed softly. "She may have stalked and harassed men before."

"If she did, her parents hired an attorney who managed to get her off the hook," Taylor said and took another sip of his coffee.

"It wouldn't surprise me since they are wealthy," Ester said and suppressed a yawn.

He placed his other hand on his mug. "When you have money, you can hire the best attorneys."

Ester nodded in agreement, as she uncrossed her arms. She sipped a tiny bit of her coffee. She smacked her lips before licking them. They looked at each other.

"If Jenna gets arrested, Mark is determined to prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law. This is personal for him since Kim and Kyle are his children and Caleb and his unborn siblings his grandchildren," Ester said and moved her neck with a grimace.

"I have to laugh at Jenna's claims she would be a much better mother than Kim could ever hope to be," Taylor replied and rolled his eyes. "From the way it sounds, she is incapable of loving any child."

"It is obvious Jenna wants what Kim has. She wants her fiancé, her children, and her house. She wants her life," Ester muttered and huffed. "She has dozens of good-looking college guys to choose from. She just had to go after her attached ex-boyfriend who is still in high school."

"Tommy will be graduating in May along with Kim and his friends," Taylor commented. "Tommy and Kim will be married by then. They will be very busy taking care of three children under the age of two while they are still teenagers. At least they will have the help of a nanny."

"I admire those mothers who raised several children close in age while they were quite young themselves in the old days," Ester said, chuckling to herself. "Teens were encouraged to marry and have children as soon as they could because many little ones died very young."

"This was especially true in the pioneer days. It wasn't unheard of for parents to have up to twelve children and have less than half of them make it to adulthood," Taylor explained, his face full of awe.

"Big families meant lots of teamwork for running farms," Ester said, sighing in much content. "Everyone pitched in with the exception of very young children." She laughed warmly as she imagined parents and children working together to run their farms. "Some pioneer farms were absolutely beautiful."

"Unfortunately, many parents saw their children as nothing more than extra farmhands. They showed them no love or affection," Taylor mumbled, a frown forming on his face. "They whipped them for the slightest infraction. The children respected their parents, but it wasn't out of love. It was out of fear." He cringed badly.

"Some children were overworked to the point that they became sick and died," Ester whispered, hints of anger showing in her voice. "James and Cassandra Cooper were overworked by their adoptive father in the _Little House on the Prairie_ two-parter called 'The Lost Ones.' Isaiah and Beth Tompkins had a daughter named Lydia who became ill and died. It wouldn't surprise me if she died from being overworked."

The couple drank a little more of their coffee. They turned toward the children. They observed Kyle waving his hand in front of Jenny's face while Peggy and Parker watched. He raised it high, jerking it downward in a rapid motion. She slapped him on the cheek. She did the eye poke very gently.

Peggy picked up a stick and held it out in front of her. She waved it from side to side while flapping her hand as if she were wearing a hat. She made shooting sounds. Parker gave her cheek a smack, which caused her to put the stick down and become still. Taylor and Ester inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"It's good to see the kids performing _Three Stooges_ routines," Taylor said, a small smile crossing his face.

"I won't be surprised if Kyle teaches his nephew and his siblings how to do them," Ester murmured.

He expressed thoughtfulness. "I can't help but wonder what the twins will be."

"They could be boys, girls, or one of each," Ester suggested, furrowing her brow. "If they are one of each, it makes me wonder if the boys will share a room at some point. That is if Tommy and Kim go that route."

"I am not sure, but I do know one thing," Taylor said, yawning a little bit. "They have done a great job of raising Caleb. They will do well with the twins."

She laughed sweetly as they turned to each other. "They sure will. I hope the babies don't give their parents baby showers."

"I remember when you joked about having our umbrellas ready before Jenny was born," Taylor said, laughing at an image of his pregnant wife opening an umbrella on the patio while he stood in front of her playing in his mind. "It made me laugh so hard."

"It's wonderful when people can find humor in stressful situations such as pregnancy and childbirth," Ester said, elbowing her husband in the arm.

"Yep," Taylor agreed while putting his arm around her shoulder. "Let's have our umbrellas for Tommy and Kim's twins. They just might give us baby showers when we go to their house to visit."

Ester blew a raspberry. "Goofball."

Taylor winked at Ester and kissed her temple. They shifted their attention to the children. Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy hopped around as if they were kangaroos.


	56. Going Inside and Making a Discovery

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. Jason and Trini's smutty scene will be in the chapter after the next. I am looking forward to doing that because it has been a while since I showed them being sexually intimate. It is possible the other two couples will have smutty scenes as well. Dan will make an appearance in the one after that. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 56: Going Inside/Making a Discovery

Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy played _Ring Around the Rosy_ around eight minutes later. Taylor and Ester continued to watch them. The children pretended to fall down after they finished the song. They got up and walked in their circle again. They giggled in much glee. The adults finished the last of their coffee.

"Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies," the children sang. "Ashes, ashes. We all fall down!"

Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy got on their knees. They let go of each other and stuck their hands above their heads. They waved them, cheering loudly. Taylor and Ester clapped as they approached them.

"Nice job," Taylor said and let out a long whistle.

"Thanks, Daddy," Jenny replied, smiling widely.

"Why don't you do it again?" Ester suggested.

"Nah. I'm getting thirsty," Kyle said, shaking his head.

"So am I," Parker said.

"Count me in for that," Peggy chimed.

"Don't forget me!" Jenny added.

"Okay. What do you all want to drink?" Taylor asked.

"Apple juice!" the children answered.

"All right," Ester said and waved her hand toward herself. "Come on, kids. Time is wasting away."

Taylor and Ester approached the door. He slid it open and went inside, followed by her, Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy. He closed it and locked it. They looked around the large kitchen. The kitchen had yellow cabinets and walls that had varying degrees of shade. The table was hardwood and had four unmatching chairs. A bar had five stools. A picture of a breaching orca hung above the table. A wooden sign saying 'Home Sweet Home' in black letters sat below the window.

Taylor went to the cabinet next to the refrigerator. He got glasses for the children as they came up behind him. Ester opened the refrigerator and grabbed the apple juice. She opened it and poured it into the cups. Taylor gave them to the children. Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy drank some of their apple juice. Ester closed the apple juice, putting it back in the refrigerator. She closed the door.

"What do you say, kids?" Ester asked.

"Thank you!" the children replied in sweetness.

"You're welcome," Ester said with a wink.

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "Can we go watch a movie in the living room?"

Taylor nodded at her. "Sure. We'll choose from three movies, all right?"

The children nodded at Taylor. They followed him into the medium-sized living room. The living room contained a couch, two armchairs, and a glass coffee table. The walls were light green. They had splotches of dark green all over them. The TV was in an entertainment center across from the couch. A VCR sat on top of it.

Kyle, Jenny, Parker, and Peggy placed their cups on the coffee table. The former two took the armchairs. The latter got the couch. Taylor looked at three videos sitting on the entertainment center's top shelf after he came to it. He pulled them out and held up the first one. Peggy crossed her left ankle over her right one.

"Who wants to watch _The Terminator?_ " Taylor asked. He sat Kyle and Parker raise their hands. He nodded and showed them and the girls the second video. The boys put their hands in their laps. "Who wants to see _The Lion King?_ "

Peggy put up her hand and bit her lip. Taylor mumbled a few inaudible words and presented the third video. She lowered her hand.

"Who's up for _Aladdin?_ " Taylor asked. He watched Jenny left her hand eagerly. He winked at her and put the second and third videos away. He opened the first one as she placed her hand in her lap. He turned on the TV and VCR. "Okay. You kids are watching _The Terminator._ "

The boys smiled in happiness while the girls rolled their eyes. Taylor clapped and closed the case and put it next to the others. He headed back into the kitchen.

"I have to laugh at people who look at me weird when I tell them I saw _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_ first," Kyle said, making a weird noise.

"Me too. None of us was born yet when _The Terminator_ came out. It is logical we saw the sequel first," Jenny added.

"Even if we were around in 1984, that doesn't mean our parents would've taken us to see it. They would've left us with babysitters," Peggy said, holding up a finger.

"That is responsible parenting," Parker commented proudly. "Our parents never took us to R-rated movies. Why should we do that with our children?"

"If we decide to have children," Peggy pointed out and jerked her thumb in the direction of Kyle. "Of course, Kyle is already an uncle to his sister's baby. Now, he is about become one to her twins."

"He's definitely getting old!" Parker joked.

Kyle rolled his eyes as his friends laughed aloud. He didn't like it when they teased him about being an uncle at such a young age or that he was getting old. At least he could take comfort in the fact they liked being around Caleb whenever they visited his house. He hoped they would enjoy being around his twin nieces, nephews, or niece and nephew after they were born.

The quartet looked toward the TV. The scene where the remnants of humanity and the machines fought in their futuristic war came on. Kyle stretched his arms above his head. He leaned back in his armchairs before putting his hands behind his head. He used his feet to rock it back and forth. He inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly.

"It's nice to watch a movie to get my mind off what's happening to my sister and her fiancé," Kyle muttered tensely. "I admit I really wanted to go outside and punch the lights out of you-know-who when she showed up on my doorstep demanding to see Tommy."

"We don't blame you for not wanting to speak her name," Peggy whispered sympathetically and looked at him along with Parker and Jenny. "Speaking or hearing it puts a bad taste in my mouth." She made a disgusted noise.

"You're not the only one," Parker said, propping his head up with elbow on the arm of the couch. "That crazy girl could've caused Kim to miscarry her babies. The young mother has been under so much stress over the last two weeks."

Kyle placed his hands on top of the armchair. "Thank God she didn't. Finding out she was having twins was just great. No one was surprised because we suspected it was true."

"Tommy and Kim will have their hands full caring for three children under the age of two, even with the help of a nanny. They aren't even twenty yet," Jenny exclaimed.

"It's not every day teen parents raise three children," Peggy added.

Parker shook his head. "Nope."

"Not all teen parents have the support system that Tommy and Kim have," Kyle muttered in dejection. "They've told me stories of teen parents who were thrown out of their homes by their parents they heard at the teen parent support group. All of them are living in halfway houses with childcare. Unfortunately, that isn't always enough."

"Let's pray we have the support system Kyle's sister and his fiancé have if we end up in their situation," Peggy said hopefully.

"That's right. Never say never," Parker commented, waving his finger.

Peggy scoffed irritatingly. "It astounds me when people say such-and-such will never happen to them. Newsflash. Anything can happen to you. Nobody is immune."

"Yeah. One of us could be hit by a car tomorrow," Jenny said, giving a shrug.

"Or fall out of a tree," Kyle said, clearing his throat.

"Or trip over a backpack and break an arm," Peggy added.

"Or get hit in the head by a baseball," Parker said and spoke gibberish.

"Or fall down the stairs," Kyle replied.

Jenny waved her hands in the air. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I said what I said. Why don't we watch the movie?"

The others voiced their agreement as Jenny laid her hands in her lap. They turned toward the TV. The scene where the Terminator arrived in Los Angeles played.

"I find it amazing that this movie was made on a six million-dollar budget. It doesn't look low budget at all," Kyle whispered in awe.

"That's because James Cameron is a genius," Jenny responded delightfully. "He knows how to make a movie come to life, no matter what the size of the budget." She made her hands in the shape of a small circle. " _Terminator 2: Judgement Day_ was made on a budget of one hundred million dollars."

"I can see the result of that. The computer generated effects look so realistic, especially when the T-1000 went through the bars during the hospital escape scene," Peggy pointed out.

"I think computer-generated imagery will only get better as time goes on," Parker murmured, letting out a long yawn.

The others voiced their agreement and resumed watching the movie. The scene where the Terminator confronted the punks came on.

00000

A young man made his way toward the Angel Grove Public Library's entrance fifteen minutes later. He stopped a short distance from it. He looked toward the top of the large building, which showed it had two floors. He walked inside while snapping his fingers. He looked toward the three librarians and winked at them as he passed their desk. They waved to him.

The man looked around the huge room as he walked through it. Thirty bookshelves filled with books of different categories were arranged in five rows. Each row had six bookcases. Couches could be seen in various spots. Computers that pinpointed the location of a certain book according to category and number were here and there.

The man turned left when he reached the middle of the room. He went past four bookshelves before reaching the computer lab. He went inside. The lab happened to be medium-sized. It had sixteen computers arranged in four rows. Each row had four computers. The walls were decorated with pictures of lions, tigers, and leopards. A printer was off in the corner.

The man approached the first row. He went for the first computer and sat down with a loud grunt. He eyed Billy and Zack, who were sitting at the fourth and fifth computers. He shifted his attention toward the computer and touched the mouse. He moved it toward Netscape Navigator and clicked on it twice. It brought the Yahoo search page up. He clicked on the search bar and proceeded to type in whatever he wanted to search for.

Billy searched down a list of links under the search words 'Los Angeles News 1995' on Yahoo. He was on the third page. He didn't see anything about Jenna anywhere. He sighed annoyingly. He returned to the top of the page. He moved the mouse toward the search bar. He clicked on it. He typed in 'Los Angeles News 1996.' He hit return, bringing up a fresh page of links. The first link happened to be 'Local Elderly Man Dies in Car Crash Involving a Brick Wall. January 5, 1996.' He moved down the page, but he didn't see anything about Jenna. Zack looked toward him.

"Have you found anything on Jenna yet?" Zack wondered hopefully.

"Negative," Billy answered grimly. He reached the bottom of the page and clicked on two. That brought up the second page. "All I see are news reports about automobile crashes, murders, floods, etc. in Los Angeles. What about you?"

"I've been searching San Antonio news over the last two years. I haven't found anything, except news reports about everything you said," Zack muttered frustratingly. "Shit. You'd think searching stuff like this would be easy."

"Unfortunately, it's not," Billy responded honestly. "The internet is just starting to take shape. It will only get bigger as time goes on."

"People are already running online businesses. Chat rooms are plentiful as well," Zack added.

"Some people who have engaged in online chatting for a specific amount of time exchange phone numbers and addresses. They arrange to meet somewhere," Billy whispered, tensing somewhat. "That's not a good idea at all."

"You're right," Zack agreed. "You don't know who you are talking to at all. For example, a boy is talking to a girl in a chat room. He asks her to send her picture. She does. It shows her to be very pretty. He is excited and wants to meet her. She asks him to meet her at a diner on the outskirts of town. He agrees. He goes to see her there. It turns out she isn't the least bit pretty. She looks rather ugly. He gets angry and yells at her for deceiving him. He leaves." He snorted.

"It serves him right for trusting someone who he has only chatted with online," Billy commented bluntly. "How do you really know that picture your online friend has sent you is really him or her?"

"You don't. That picture could've been given to the online person by a friend or a parent," Zack suggested.

"You won't see me share a picture that really isn't of me with an online friend," Billy said matter-of-factly. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Me neither," Zack said in a proud voice. "No siree."

Billy yawned and cupped his chin in his hand. He appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"I've got it. How about I type in 'Jenna Leary Los Angeles News'?" Billy suggested.

"I say it's worth a shot. Go for it," Zack answered, smiling softly.

Billy chuckled warmly. "I will."

Zack moved his chair over to his friend's side. "I can't wait to see what you find."

Billy turned back to the computer. He moved to the top of the page and clicked on the search bar. He typed in 'Jenna Leary Los Angeles News.' He hit return. This brought up a list of links containing Jenna's name. He moved over the first one that said 'Local Teen Hit by Drunk Driver. May 25, 1995.' He clicked on it. It brought up the news article.

"'Seventeen-year-old Jenna Leary was on her way home from an end-of-the-school-year party when a drunk driver lost control of his truck and crashed head-on into her car at midnight. The driver was identified as fifty-year-old Brennan Oxford, who had a restricted license for a DUI he was arrested for six months earlier. He was arrested for DUI and driving on a restricted license. He suffered minor injuries. Jenna suffered a hard blow to the head due to the force of the crash. She is listed in critical but stable condition,'" Billy read thoughtfully. "I've read that a traumatic brain injury can change a person completely."

"I've read that too. Some people who suffered traumatic brain injuries changed from nice to mean. Some changed from prudes to sexually promiscuous. Traumatic brain injury can be hard to live with," Zack explained.

"It sure can," Billy agreed and moved to back. He clicked on it, returning to the link page. He went to the second link, which said 'Local Young Woman Accused of Stalking and Harassing Ex-Boyfriend. June 5, 1996.' He was shocked. "Oh, shit. Jenna has stalked men before!"

"You better click on that link right now," Zack blurted out and patted the genius's shoulder. "This is huge."

Billy clicked on the link. He appeared very hopeful at what he would find. This brought the article up.

"Eighteen-year-old Jenna Leary was arrested on charges of stalking and harassing her ex-boyfriend eighteen-year-old Lyle Merinos three days ago,'" Billy said and cleared his throat. "'Lyle said the stalking started a week after he caught her kissing another man while grabbing lunch at McDonald's on March 2 and broke up with her. He claimed she followed him around everywhere and left notes and gifts on his car and doorstep. He also said she made phone calls to place of employment and mailed letters to his house. If convicted, Jenna faces up to three years in prison. She has pled not guilty by reason of insanity. She claims a brain injury from last year's drunk driving crash kept her from being able to distinguish right from wrong.'"

"Some minors get charged as adults for crimes. Of course, Jenna was legally an adult," Zack said, scoffing. "Still, traumatic brain injury is no excuse for Jenna's behavior."

Billy ran his tongue over his teeth. "Because Jenna is attending the city's university, she must have been found not guilty or was found guilty and spent a short time in jail for her crime."

Zack clicked his tongue. "Colleges don't look kindly on criminals. Nor do employers, especially when it comes to felons."

"Yes, but her crime would've been a misdemeanor. She would've been able to apply for colleges and jobs with a chance of being accepted," Billy pointed out.

"Let's see what the result of the trial was," Zack suggested.

Billy nodded in agreement and moved to back. He clicked on it and returned to the link page. He made his way to the third link. It said 'Alleged Stalker Found Not Guilty. July 5, 1996.' He clicked on it to bring up the news article.

"'Eighteen-year-old Jenny Leary was found not guilty by reason of insanity yesterday. Defense lawyer Jeremy Honks painted a picture of an innocent girl whose life was forever changed by her brain injury. He claimed it kept her from being able to distinguish between right and wrong,'" Billy read and shook his head in disbelief. "Brain injuries can make people act weird, but that doesn't mean they can't distinguish between right and wrong. Jenna knew what she was doing was wrong. She didn't care."

"Something tells me she became sexually promiscuous after she got that blow to the head," Zack commented curiously.

"Most likely," Billy agreed with a heavy sigh. "'Neurologist Jane Markson testified for the defense. She claimed that brain injuries could change people dramatically. She said she believed Jenna's brain injury made her go crazy after Lyle broke up with her. She commented that brain injuries could change people to the point that they were no longer able to tell the difference between right and wrong.'"

"I am sure Jenna's parents hired that lawyer to defend her and asked that neurologist to testify on her behalf," Zack murmured, his body shaking a bit.

"Yeah," Billy said. "'The jury deliberated for three hours before coming up with the verdict of not guilty. Lyle's family was angry she got away with what she did.' When you have a lot of money, you can hire the best lawyers to defend you if you are accused of a crime." He mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

"You know what they say, 'Money talks.' For the Learys, money did just that," Zack answered, his hand balling into a fist. "I wish it didn't."

"It's the way the world works," Billy muttered with much dejection. "There isn't anything we can do about it." He smacked his lips. "We just have to live with it."

"You better print these articles out," Zack said seriously. "We want to have them before the links disappear."

Billy rubbed his nose. "That is what I will do. I would like to surf the internet for a little bit before we leave and head to Tommy's place."

Zack gave him a thumbs-up. "Me too."

Billy headed to print. He clicked on that, causing the print box to come up. He chose OK. He went back to the link page. He repeated his actions with the other two news articles. He stood up and headed over to the printer. He watched it print the pages. All three articles printed two pages each.

Billy grabbed the articles and returned to his seat. He sat down and set them beside the keyboard. He moved to the address bar to click on it. He proceeded to type in a web address. Zack slid his chair back over to his computer. He moved the page up and down before going to the address bar to click on it. He began typing in a web address.


	57. Frozen Yogurt and Relaying Information

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. Jason and Trini's smutty scene will be in the next chapter. Dan will make an appearance in the one after the next. It is true some people will claim insanity when they are arrested for crimes. They think they weren't in their right mind when they committed them. The insanity defense rarely works. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 57: Frozen Yogurt/Relaying Information

Tommy pulled a scooper through a carton of vanilla frozen yogurt at the Hart residence's kitchen counter forty minutes later. He got a decent-sized scoop. He placed it in a bowl that contained a spoon. He put two more in it. He closed the carton and picked it up. He approached the refrigerator. He opened the freezer to put it inside. He closed it with a slam.

Tommy returned to the bowl, grabbing it. He took it into the living room and approached Kim, who was sitting on the couch. He handed it to her. He sat next to her. She grabbed the spoon. She got a decent amount of yogurt on it. She put it into her mouth. She chewed quickly. She swallowed with a loud gulp. She looked at him. She smiled.

"Thanks for the yogurt, Tommy," Kim said sweetly.

"You're welcome. Who would've thought making love would give you a craving for yogurt?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah," Kim replied and stirred the yogurt with her spoon. "Everyone knows physical activity triggers hunger."

"The best way to beat hunger is to eat something very healthy," Tommy commented, winking at her.

"Or drink a protein shake," Kim added. "That is well known for helping muscles recover more quickly."

He clicked his tongue. "Protein bars do that too."

She giggled. "Yep."

She got a small amount of yogurt onto her spoon and put it in her mouth. She chewed it up, swallowing with a loud gulp.

"Frozen yogurt tastes so good," he whispered.

"Tell me about it. My favorite flavor has always been vanilla. It has a taste to it that no other flavor has," she replied and smacked her lips.

Tommy blew in her ear. "My favorite flavor used to be plain. Now, it's vanilla."

"I hope it's because of me that vanilla is your favorite yogurt flavor," Kim squeaked with cheerfulness.

"No, it isn't," Tommy answered while shaking his head.

"Oh, you hurt my feelings!" Kim whined and began fake crying.

"Don't turn on the waterworks. I am serious," Tommy warned.

Kim wiped a fake tear away. "I'll always cry for you."

He knocked on her head while speaking gibberish. He laughed when she swatted his arm aside. She tweaked his nose, receiving a honking sound from him.

"Your nose just became a horn," Kim joked and furrowed her brow.

"Oh, yeah," Tommy replied with much pride. "I will be able to warn drivers to back off when they ride my ass."

"You can also warn drivers when they come too close to you while you're biking," Kim pointed out with a light chuckle.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy said, nodding slowly. He gazed at the yogurt for a second before turning back to her. "How about I feed you some yogurt?"

"I'd love that," Kim said eagerly and handed him the spoon and bowl. "Give me some yogurt on the double!"

Tommy pushed the spoon through the yogurt. He got some on it and fed it to Kim, who chewed it slowly but surely. She swallowed, a quiet gulp leaving her mouth.

"It is amazing you can get brain freeze when you consume cold foods or beverages too fast," Tommy murmured.

"The cause is the cold food or drink touching the roof of the mouth or while swallowing it," Kim said and licked her lips.

"The cure for brain freeze is putting something warm against that spot," Tommy responded.

"It's possible to have a brain freeze in either hot or cold weather. The effect relies on the temperature of the food or beverage being consumed," Kim explained.

"Yep," Tommy commented.

"I've had so many brain freezes that I've lost count," Kim admitted.

"I have as well," Tommy said as he fed more of her yogurt. "A typical brain freeze appears in ten seconds and lasts about twenty seconds." He emitted a loud snort.

"Talk about quick," Kim exclaimed.

"Some people actually experience much longer episodes of pain," Tommy pointed out.

"That's when they should apply warmth to the roofs of their mouth," Kim responded truthfully.

"Of course," Tommy agreed. "Having a brain freeze for a very long time can make you feel like crap."

Tommy stirred the yogurt twice and fed Kim some more. He laid the spoon in the bowl before running his tongue over his teeth.

"How about you experience a brain freeze right now?" Tommy suggested.

"Unh-unh," Kim replied, shaking her head. "No brain freezes for me today."

"Oh, man! Why not?" Tommy whined and made a big pout.

"You better not start the whining and pouting. I ain't changing my mind," Kim said and crossed her arms. She turned her nose upward.

"You're not supposed to say ain't. It's not a word," Tommy warned sternly.

"Hey, you said it!" Kim shouted in mock anger.

"Only because you made me!" Tommy retorted and blew a raspberry.

"I didn't make you do nothing!" Kim yelled and growled playfully as she uncrossed her arms.

"Hey, don't use double negatives. You're insulting the English language!" Tommy said and narrowed his eyes at his fiancée.

"Too bad," Kim replied and laughed with great glee. "I will use double negatives if I want to!"

Tommy laid the bowl on the end table. He and Kim balled their hands into fists and shook them at each other. They hissed while making mean faces. They put their fists down before smiling at each other.

"You look cute when you make a mean face," Tommy said.

Kim gave her fiancé's chin a pinch. "You do too."

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Kim on the lips. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand while pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy to be with you right now," Tommy whispered lovingly.

"I am just as happy to be with you right now," Kim responded and sighed contently. "You've gone from making love to me to feeding me yogurt today."

"Mm-hmm," Tommy said and pulled away to look her in the eye. "I hope you will feed me some yogurt for dessert tonight." He chuckled.

"I'll do that. That is if you want me to," Kim answered and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Sure," Tommy said, smiling widely. "There is one rule. You can't put any yogurt on my face in an attempt to turn me into Santa Claus." He laughed raucously and got a mock-annoyed look from her.

"You're weird," Kim said and spoke gibberish.

"You are too," Tommy commented, grabbing the bowl from its spot. He took the spoon. "Now, let me feed you some more yogurt."

"Yes!" Kim cheered eagerly. She opened her mouth, receiving a spoonful of yogurt from him. She chewed it up, swallowing with a quiet gulp. He proceeded to feed her more.

00000

Tommy and Kim were watching _Home Alone_ on a recordable tape twenty-three minutes later. The scene where Marv walked into the basement came on. They watched him approach the light switch and pull it. The iron fell toward him, hitting him in the face and knocking him on his back. They broke into a fit of laughter while hitting their hands on their knees. They laid them in their laps before turning to each other.

"I can't get enough of Marv getting nailed in the face with an iron," Kim said cheerfully.

"It hit him so hard that he ended up on his back," Tommy yelled, moving his hand upward. He slammed it on the couch next to him. He imitated an explosion. "He was seeing stars."

"Great imitation of an explosion," Kim complimented, winking at him.

He smiled. "Thanks. Because that iron fell from fifteen feet up, it hit Marv in the head with a great deal of force. That should've broken his neck and possibly killed him."

"Yes, but you know these comedies. They don't follow reality at all," Kim pointed out.

"That's why we must explain firmly to our kids that they can't imitate what they see on TV," Tommy commented bluntly.

She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "That's right."

Tommy and Kim shifted their attention back to the TV. The scene where Harry grabbed the hot doorknob played. They laughed at his yelling in much pain and blowing on his hand.

"Talk about a hot doorknob," she commented.

"Harry was lucky his hand didn't burst into flames. He had his hand on the doorknob for at least ten seconds. Most people pull their hands away less than a second after touching hot objects," he explained.

"In real life, he would've been at risk of a major infection," Kim said in seriousness. "A third-degree burn isn't something to fuck around with because deep skin tissues are badly damaged or destroyed."

"No shit," Tommy agreed. "Let's not forget other burn degrees shouldn't fucked with either. They are all capable of becoming infected."

Just then, the doorbell rang loudly. Tommy and Kim looked toward the front door, their hearts beginning to beat faster. They hoped it wasn't Jenna coming to cause trouble for them. They remembered what happened this past Wednesday night very clearly. They were determined to be careful. He rose to his feet and approached the door. He peered into the peephole. He saw Billy and Zack standing before it. He sighed in relief and turned to her.

"It's just Billy and Zack," he whispered.

"Oh, thank God," she replied. "They must've found something about Jenna. They said they'd come over if they did."

Tommy turned back to the door. "Yeah."

Tommy unlocked the door and opened it. He noticed a folder underneath Billy's arm. He pressed his lips together.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey, Tommy," Billy said, grabbing the folder and holding it up. "Here is the information on Jenna we discovered."

"It's incredible, man," Zack commented seriously. "It shocked us when we found it."

"Come on in," Tommy said, stepping aside. He watched Billy and Zack enter the house and approach Kim. He closed the door and locked it. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart won't be returning with Caleb for another hour or so."

"I see," Billy said as Tommy returned to his seat and sat down. "By the way, we're glad to see you look okay, Kim."

"My stress level is a lot better than it was Thursday night," Kim admitted happily. She touched her stomach. "The babies are doing fine too."

"Great," Billy murmured and gave Kim the folder. "We managed to find three articles about Jenna."

Kim laid the folder in her lap and opened it. Tommy scooted next to her. She picked up the first article and whispered inaudible words. She handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked toward his friends along with her.

"Jenna got into a car accident and suffered a head injury when she was seventeen, huh?" Tommy said.

"Mm-hmm," Zack answered, nodding at him.

"That's something you don't hear every day," Kim commented in awe.

"Traumatic brain injuries have been known to change people drastically," Billy said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Tommy and I have read about that. We recall a story about a woman who turned from a prude to sexually promiscuous after she tripped and hit her head on a table really hard," Kim replied, cringing a bit. "She slept with over a hundred men over a period of five years."

"That is twenty men per year," Tommy added, making a disgusted noise. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"You got that right, man," Zack agreed. "I have to warn you. The next article will really shock you. It shocked us big time."

Tommy laid the first article on the end table. He and Kim looked at the second one after she picked it up. They mumbled inaudible words. They gasped in shock. They turned toward Billy and Zack.

"Jenna stalked a man before she ever went after me!" Tommy exclaimed.

"She pled not guilty by reason of insanity and claimed she couldn't tell right from wrong because of her brain injury!" Kim blurted out in much disbelief. "Oh, that is a bunch of bullshit. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She didn't care."

Billy tensed. "Jenna was as determined to get Lyle back as she is to get you back, Tommy. She wouldn't give up on getting his attention."

"He caught her cheating on him with another man in a McDonald's of all places," Zack added.

Kim looked at Tommy. "She did the same things to Lyle as she is doing to you. The difference is Lyle wasn't dating another woman." She exhaled in a sharp manner.

"If he was, she would've been under just as much stress as he was," Tommy muttered, gritting his teeth. "I feel sorry for this guy. He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"Let's look at the last article," Kim suggested. "I want to see it right now."

Tommy put the second article on top of the first one. He and Kim gazed at the third one after she picked it up. They whispered inaudible words. They grew angry before turning to Billy and Zack.

"Jenna got acquitted of her crime," Tommy hissed and clenched his teeth. "The jury believed her insanity defense."

"I have no doubt her parents hired her attorney and asked the neurologist to testify on her behalf," Kim suggested.

"Talk about buying her way out of trouble," Tommy mumbled irritatingly.

"Exactly," Kim agreed.

"Jenna is the craziest woman we have ever met," Zack said bluntly while holding up his hands. "If she managed to pull the insanity defense once, who's to say she won't try it again if she gets arrested for stalking and harassing Tommy?" He showed a bit of worry.

"It's very difficult to prove the insanity defense. I have never heard of it being done twice with same person. If she claims insanity again, I could see her parents getting the same attorney to defend her and the same neurologist to testify on her behalf," Billy suggested.

"You're right, Billy," Tommy responded and huffed. "Kim and I are telling her parents about this when they get home. After that, I am letting my parents know. I'll let Jason and Trini know about it later. I don't want to interrupt their afternoon alone."

"That's understandable, man," Zack whispered, showing much sympathy. "Billy and I are definitely telling our parents about our discovery."

"Good for you. Kim and I plan to let Lieutenant Stone know about this. We don't anticipate him arresting Jenna just because she stalked an ex before. He needs enough evidence of her stalking and harassing me," Tommy commented, frowning. "I think it's only a matter of time before she pulls something else." His body trembled badly.

"We feel that way too, Tommy," Zack muttered a bit nervously.

"Thank you so much for finding this information," Kim said very gratefully. "It's unfortunate Jenna suffered a head injury, but that didn't give her the right to stalk Lyle or Tommy." She gritted her teeth. "I just want to punch that bitch out for taking away every sense of peace we ever had."

"Who doesn't, Kim?" Tommy said, turning to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I will protect you and our children with my life if I have to. I won't let that bitch harm you. I mean it."

Tommy wrapped his arms around his fiancée and gave her a big hug. She responded by giving him a bigger hug. Billy and Zack couldn't help but smile. They had never seen such a loving couple. They had no doubt Tommy and Kim would be connected to each other forever until the end of time. They smacked their lips. Tommy and Kim let go of each other. They gazed at them.

"Before we head home, we'd like to get something to drink. We're thirsty," Billy said, clearing his throat.

"There are some diet cokes and diet sprites in the refrigerator," Tommy said, standing up along with Kim. "Kim and I are heading there to get some water. We are thirsty too."

Zack gestured toward the kitchen. "Then let's quench our thirst."

Tommy grabbed the articles and placed them in the folder. She did the same with the last one. She closed the folder and laid it on the coffee table. They, Billy, and Zack went into the kitchen.


	58. Here and There

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Jason/Trini. There is also sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I am so glad I finally feature smuttiness involving Jason and Trini. I have been acting to do it for a long while. Dan will make an appearance in the next chapter. Kim's ultrasound is coming in the next few chapters. I can't wait to do that. I recall doing the ultrasound scenes in my Andros/Ashley fic called "Not Here." I enjoyed doing them. For people who don't know about it. this fic focuses on Andros and Ashley dealing with a teen pregnancy during their senior year of high school. You can go read it if you want. Its sequel "Not Here II: The Journey Continues" will be released in the near future. Stay tuned for chapter fifty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 58: Here and There

A young woman jogged down the sidewalk. She stopped in front of the Kwan residence and stretched her arms above her head. She leaned down to do the same to her back. She returned to her full height and looked toward the house for a second before continuing on her way. The house was large and contained four bedrooms and three bathrooms. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard. A soccer goal stood in the middle of it. A football and a soccer ball sat next to it. The front porch contained two foldable chairs.

Trini moaned pleasurably at Jason's moving inside her on her double bed in her room. She was on her stomach facing away from him. She had both of her hands on the headboard. He was on his knees and had his hands on her butt. The room happened to be large with green walls, a pine nightstand, and an oak dresser. The dresser had a TV sitting on top of it. A VCR was beside it. A desk containing a computer with a printer and a phone line connected to the wall was next to the window. A bookcase sat beside the dresser.

Jason grabbed a fistful of his girlfriend's hair and leaned toward her. He planted butterfly kisses along her neck. They decided to forego the condom because they wanted to feel each other fully this time. They were thinking about doing it that way again. He ran his tongue along her shoulder. He gave it a gentle blow. She tried to keep a groan from leaving her mouth, but she couldn't help herself.

He nibbled on her neck. She leaned her head to the side as she tightened her grip on the headboard to the point that she'd break it if she had super strength. He sucked on her neck before giving it a hard bite. He went to her shoulder. He ran his tongue along it. He nibbled on it and kissed it. She shuddered ecstatically. He brought his face next to her ear. He emitted a lustful growl.

"You are mine forever until the end of time, Trini. Do you hear me?" he said lowly yet intensely. "Tell me that."

"I am yours forever until the end of time, Jason," she answered. Her breathing turned to shudders. "I will never forget that."

Jason growled lustfully. "Good girl. Now, come here."

Jason traced Trini's earlobe with his tongue. He smiled at her soft groaning. They were glad that Julius and Melinda were gone for the afternoon. It gave them a chance to be alone. They were grateful for the new phone numbers Tommy had given them. They were determined not to give them out to anyone, especially those they didn't like.

He returned to her neck to lick at it. He hissed and bit down on it very hard. She screamed so loudly that she sent an echo through the room and into the hallway. He kissed it hungrily. He sat down while letting out a loud yell. He pulled her into his lap. She balanced herself on her knees, taking hold of the headboard with both hands. He thrusted upward into her. This caused her to moan excitedly. He fondled her breasts slowly but surely.

He gave her breasts gentle squeezes. He smiled at her soft whimpering. He rolled the nipples in his hands. He pinched them gently. He did it again. This time was harder. She looked at him. They engaged in passionate kissing. She touched his head with one hand to bring him closer to her. She tightened her grip on the headboard with the other. Their tongues fought each other. Groans left their mouths.

He slid his hands over every inch of her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He placed them on her butt to squeeze it hard. She whimpered softly yet ecstatically. His thrusts grew rougher and faster. He tightened his grip on her butt. He moved one hand to her clit to massage it. He kept the other one there. She looked ahead and shuddered softly.

Jason massaged Trini's clit faster. She groaned excitedly as she tightened her grip on the headboard. He upped the speed and intensity of his thrusts, his body becoming tighter with every second passing. His grip on her butt became even tighter. He kissed her shoulder. He alternated between blowing and nibbling on it. He gave it a hard bite before burying his face in her neck. She increased the tightness of her grip on the headboard.

"You feel absolutely incredible, Trini," Jason whispered and moaned headily. He nibbled on her pulse point. He smiled when she gasped in excitement. "Good girl. Let every bit of it out."

"Damn," Trini mumbled in a husky voice. She screamed at his increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusting. "Shit! Yes!"

Jason emitted a very lustful growl while making three simultaneous moves from his hips and fingers. He brought himself and his girlfriend to climax with no time in between. Their panting was very loud. He moved her off him. He slid backward and laid on his side. She moved over to him to lay on hers. She placed her back against him. He pulled the covers over them. They sighed contently.

"It was so great to make love from behind," he said.

"No denying that. I didn't think we'd do it so quickly," she exclaimed with a laugh. "I mean, we became sexually intimate just last week."

"It may have been just last week, but I am glad we've already done it from behind," Jason said happily.

"Even better is we did it without the condom," Trini commented and cleared her throat. "I admit I feel we are much more complete without it."

"Me too," Jason agreed.

"Thank God I am on birth control now," Trini whispered in relief. "It will help prevent pregnancy."

"It will, but it won't prevent pregnancy forever. It fails eventually," Jason pointed out truthfully.

"So true. That means we can't make love without condoms constantly," Trini mumbled sadly. "I wish that wasn't so."

"Me neither. However, it doesn't hurt to have an extra layer of protection," Jason replied, kissing her temple. "That's not to say you can't get pregnant from using a condom. You can. The chances of that happening are a lot lower."

"Mm-hmm," Trini murmured with a nod. She looked over her shoulder at him. "If I do get pregnant after all that—"

"Then I will be there for you and our baby," Jason declared in a calm yet firm voice. "There is no way in hell that I will abandon either of you."

"Thank you," Trini said, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, my love," Jason answered in a loving voice. He tapped his cheek with her finger. "Yep, yep, yep."

The lovebirds shared a tender kiss. They rubbed noses and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed this way for ten seconds before pulling apart. She laid her head back on the pillow. He moved his hand toward hers. He entwined their fingers.

"I really do hope Billy and Zack found something on she-who-must-not-be-named," Jason whispered, cringing badly. "Saying her name gives me a bitter taste in my mouth." He shuddered disgustedly.

"I don't blame you. You-know-who makes me want to throw up," Trini muttered angrily. She emitted a loud hiss. "How dare she show up on Tommy's doorstep and demand to be let in. She could've caused Kim to miscarry her twins."

He gritted his teeth. "She wants to be the woman in Tommy's life so badly that she can taste it."

"I admit I really wanted to smack the arrogant look off her face the night I got into a fight with her before she decided to do that to me. I didn't because she hadn't provoked me yet," Trini explained.

"If you had, it is possible she would've called the police and reported you for assault. She might have even exaggerated things to make herself appear the poor victim," Jason mumbled with some worry.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has pulled the 'poor me' act before," Trini growled bluntly. "I hate it when people resort to that tactic."

"So do I," Jason agreed, feeling bile rise into his throat. He forced it back down. "I am not surprised Mr. Hart said intended to hire extra security for the wedding while we were waiting for news on Kim."

"We can't risk anything bad happening during the ceremony or the reception," Trini murmured.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I abhor that woman for the crap she has put Tommy and Kim through."

She huffed. "As do I. Even if Billy and Zack discover an ordeal made her act the way she has, I still won't feel sorry for her."

He nodded in agreement. He planted another kiss to her temple and placed his face against it. He inhaled her sweet scent.

"I would love to be a father," he said with much eagerness.

"I would love to be a mother," she answered just as eagerly. "I just want it to happen when we are living in a house of our own."

"If it happens before then—" Jason started.

"Then we will work together to find the best solution in regards to raising it," Trini said, looking over her shoulder at him. "I have no doubt our parents will help us with our baby."

Jason smiled. "I don't doubt that either. They've been very accepting of our relationship, though your parents are a little more old school than most are. They had some hope you'd save yourself for marriage. Of course, that didn't happen because we consummated our relationship last week."

Trini shrugged. "They weren't thrilled, but they were glad we used protection. They had no problem getting me birth control. Heck, they got it for me by last Friday."

"Talk about fast," Jason said with a laugh. "Yes siree."

Trini giggled and kissed her boyfriend. She turned over to face him and ran her hand over his hair.

"When we do have a baby, what would be a good name for it?" Trini wondered.

"You are already thinking of baby names?" Jason replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's never too early," Trini said honestly. She sang nonsense before squeaking with glee. "Tommy and Kim were talking baby names right after they learned they were expecting Caleb. They haven't talked about naming the new baby. Now, it has been confirmed she is carrying twins. They've been too focused on making sure the pregnancy is going well."

"Let's see," Jason commented thoughtfully. Just then, an idea came to his mind. "If we have a boy, how about we name him Donnie?"

"I like that. It sounds very handsome," Trini squealed approvingly. "If we have a girl, how does Sara sound?"

"I love it. It sounds so beautiful," Jason said in a very warm voice. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "What if we have twins?"

"If we have a boy and a girl, they will have the names as the ones we picked. If we have twin boys, one boy will still be named Donnie. The other boy should be named Justin," Trini answered.

"Those are perfect names for twin boys," Jason said, laughing in delight. "If we have twin girls, one girl will still be named Sara. The other girl should be named Jessica." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Those names are perfect for twin girls," Trini said gleefully. "If we have identical twins of either sex, we can put nail polish on their backs to tell them apart. Stephanie did that with her turtles in _Full House._ " She wiggled her eyebrows as a big smirk formed on her face.

"You are dreaming if you think I will let you do that to our identical twins," Jason retorted playfully and slapped her in the back of her head.

"It's a nice thought," Trini said, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Don't you think?"

Jason growled playfully and ruffled Trini's hair. She swatted his hand aside and pointed her finger in his face. She moved it in all directions. He followed her movements with his head. He pretended to get dizzy and made a funny noise. He became still.

"I love it when you point your finger in my house and move it everywhere, so I can pretend you make me dizzy," he joked.

"How about you get dizzy for real?" she suggested.

Jason shook his head rapidly. "No, thank you."

"Aw! Come on!" Trini whined and acted as if she were crying.

"Don't start whining. I am not changing my mind," Jason replied sternly while shaking his head. "Nope, nope, nope."

Trini smirked. "I will always whine for you. Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep."

He pinched her cheek and spoke baby talk. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. She curled it into a fist and began hitting him in the chin with it. She growled with playfulness.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Trini yelled cheerfully.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Jason said sarcastically and pulled himself out of her grasp. "That was so funny that I died laughing." He blew a raspberry.

"At least you have a hard head," Trini pointed out and knocked on his head. She laughed at his pushing her fist aside.

"Zack gave Screech a noogie in _Saved by the Bell_ once. Screech told him to be careful because his doctor said his skull hadn't full hardened yet," Jason explained with a wink. "Screech was quite smart, but he was very absent-minded."

"When Zack looked for his tape recorder to record Valley High School's glee club, Screech asked if he was bringing his underwear. After Zack said he wasn't, Screech said it was good because he didn't have enough underwear for Bayside's entire glee club. Zack threw a pair of underwear in his face," Trini said and laughed. "That made me laugh so hard. I really do think Screech acted stupid on purpose just to get noticed."

"I do too. That made him really funny," Jason admitted and spoke gibberish. "Billy has never acted stupid on purpose to be noticed. He believes in being yourself."

"All of us do, especially Tommy and Kim. They are not the least bit ashamed of being teen parents to three children. They are determined to raise them, no matter how much others may disapprove of it," Trini said proudly.

"I feel so fortunate to have them as my friends," Jason whispered with much happiness.

"I do too, Jase," Trini agreed and sniffled softly. "I hope we never lose each other, my love."

"I hope we never lose each other either, Trini," Jason said, love echoing from his voice. "Oh, no."

Jason cupped his girlfriend's chin in his hand. He leaned toward her and kissed her. He made the kiss passionate very quickly. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. Their tongues wrestled with each other. Their heartrates increased, and electricity raced through their bodies.

"I love you so much, Jason," she whispered seductively.

"I love you too, Trini," he answered huskily. "Always and forever."

Jason moved to Trini's neck and smothered it with hungry kisses. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. She let out a heady moan. He captured her lips in another kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. She groaned in a soft manner. They became lost in lovemaking once more.


	59. Never an Absolution

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. Dan makes an appearance in this chapter. Jenna's stalking and harassing Tommy will actually begin to intensify very soon. Stay tuned for chapter sixty.

XXXXX

Chapter 59: Never an Absolution

Hartford Café was mostly empty an hour later. Dan was sitting at a table in the middle of it. He had black coffee in a mug and a glazed doughnut on a plate in front of him. A folder containing information on the people on Jenna's list sat next to them. He looked toward a table next to the window to see a young woman sipping hot chocolate. He shifted his attention to his doughnut.

He picked up the doughnut to bite into it. He chewed in a slow yet steady manner. He swallowed with a quiet gulp. He laid it on the plate. He grabbed his coffee, taking a long sip. He placed it in front of him and ran his finger along the mug's rim. He listened to the soft sound it made. He found it rather soothing to his ears.

He let out a tired sigh. He had been very busy gathering information on the people on Jenna's list over the last four days, especially Tommy and Kim. He called her this morning to tell her he wanted to meet her here at four o'clock this afternoon. She said that was fine and set the meeting. She was pleased when he revealed about how much information he found, including a few interesting details on some of their friends.

Dan touched his doughnut and tore off a piece. He popped it into his mouth and chewed it quickly. He swallowed with a loud gulp. He looked at an employee pushing a mop past his table. She pulled it back before pushing it forward. She started singing nonsense. He chuckled, causing her to become still and look at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"You find something funny about my singing?" the employee asked curiously.

"Not at all. I just find it nice to hear someone singing nonsense. It brings joy to my ears," Dan said, tapping his earlobe with his finger.

"I see. I find it more fun to sing nonsense than actual words," the employee said with pride. "People can't figure out what I am singing." She giggled.

"I find it more fun too. I also enjoy singing in foreign language. Some people consider that nonsense," Dan said, rolling his eyes.

"Give me a break. Singing in a foreign language isn't nonsense. Many foreign songs are beautiful," the employee replied. "Several songs from _The Lion King_ contain Swahili lyrics. They are gorgeous."

"They sure are. Lebo M is an amazing singer. He came here from South Africa when he was young," Dan pointed out.

"He didn't just sing on _The Lion King_ soundtrack," the employee said, rubbing her nose. "He also sang on the _Rhythm of the Pride Lands_ album. Several songs contain no English lyrics whatsoever."

"Its songs are great. It is a rare album. It can't be found in stores anywhere," Dan said dejectedly. "You might get lucky and discover it in a yard sale."

"Yeah," the employee agreed. "Well, I better get back to mopping. I don't want my boss jumping my ass for stopping to talk to a customer."

He nodded at her. "I understand. I hope you get the mopping done real soon."

"I do too," the employee agreed.

"Just don't run over anyone with the mop. You don't want to flatten them with it, do you?" Dan joked with a snicker.

She laughed. "Nope. I'll see you later."

The employee resumed mopping. She pushed it forward as she spoke gibberish. Dan heard approaching footfalls. He looked over his shoulder to see Jenna coming his way. He smiled at her as she came to his side.

"Hey, Jenna," he greeted warmly.

"Hey yourself, Dan," she answered sweetly and gazed at his doughnut. "Always one for doughnuts, aren't you?"

Dan tapped his doughnut with his finger. "I can't help but love them. They taste so good."

"Yes, but they have a bit of sugar, especially when they are glazed and jelly-filled," Jenna warned and touched her waist. "I don't want to lose my sexy figure by eating a bunch of junk food."

"I understand," Dan said sympathetically. "I admit I am fat, but I am not giving up junk food. I am planning to lose some weight, though."

"You will have to cut back on junk and eat healthy," Jenna said honestly. "Exercise won't hurt either."

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, here is the information I found on the people on your list," Dan said, patting the folder. "There is some interesting stuff on some of these people."

Jenna became eager and went to the chair across from him. "Let's look at it."

Jenna took her purse off her shoulder before sitting down. She placed it on the floor. Dan pushed the folder forward. He picked up his coffee to take a small sip. He put it down. She opened the folder and looked at the information about Tommy. She picked up the three pages. She looked very impressed.

"Wow. You dug up a bit of information on Tommy," she said approvingly. "It says he moved into his current address in February 1996 and became assistant manager of the Youth Center eight months later. It's nice to know when he moved into his fiancée's place."

"I can imagine," Dan said and rubbed his nose. "I can start conducting surveillance on Tommy when he takes the garbage out or when he is taking his break at the Youth Center beginning tomorrow. If you want me to, that is."

"I'd like that very much," Jenna said, smiling softly. She turned to the second page. She was surprised at what she saw. "Tommy's parents lived in Boston three years before they adopted him. They moved to San Antonio a year later. He never mentioned anything about that."

"It's surprising what you can find regarding a person's family history," Dan commented with a small chuckle.

"No shit," Jenny said, placing the first page on top of the second. She laid the stack aside and looked at the information on Kim. It contained two pages. She picked them up. She raised her eyebrows. "Kim did gymnastics for nine years. She started when she was seven and stopped when she was sixteen. That must've been sometime before she learned she was pregnant with Caleb."

"Though I can't access medical records, something tells me Kim will have an ultrasound very soon. I believe it will be in the middle of the week. That means Tommy will likely be working the morning shift at the Youth Center," Dan explained.

"I would like for you to go to the Youth Center each morning to see if Tommy is there," Jenna said, gazing at him. "If he is, I want you to conduct surveillance on him. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," Dan said very eagerly.

Jenna shifted her attention back to Kim's information. She turned to the second page and whispered inaudible words. She furrowed her brow while cupping her chin in her hand.

"Kim has an uncle named Steve. He happens to be her father's older brother," she whispered in much awe. "Her mother's parents are named Martin and Frances. They live not far from her house. They moved here from Moore, Oklahoma when she was eight years old. They must've gotten tired of dealing with tornadoes every year." She placed the first page on top of the second.

"Most likely," he agreed. He watched her lay down the stack and look down at information on Trini. "When it comes to earthquakes and tornadoes, many people would rather fall into the Earth than be sucked up into the sky."

"Yeah," Jenna said, picking up the four pages. She whispered inaudible words and smirked. "Trini was a cheerleader during her freshman and sophomore years. She was considered one of the best cheerleaders on the squad."

Dan became thoughtful. "It is well known that boys love cheerleaders. I wouldn't be surprised if Trini has had several boyfriends."

"When I met her, she didn't look like the type of girl who had several boyfriends. She appeared to be the type that stuck to one boyfriend for a long time," Jenna admitted as she turned to the second page. She expressed amazement at what she saw. "Trini's parents' names are Julius and Melinda. They weren't born in the United States. They came here as refugees during the Vietnam War in April 1972. She has an aunt named Freya, who happens to be her father's younger sister. Freya came with her parents. They must've been nervous when they first got here. They didn't know anyone and didn't speak any English."

"I can imagine. The majority of Vietnamese refugees went on to be very successful in life," Dan pointed out. "They have high expectations of their children."

Jenna bit her lip. "Yep."

Jenna turned to the third page and proceeded to read it. Dan broke off a piece of doughnut. He put it in his mouth and started chewing.

00000

Jenna was looking over Kat's information forty-eight minutes later. She was on the second of three pages. She had already looked through the others' information with the exception of Tanya. She clicked her tongue before rubbing her forehead. Dan was drinking from his second mug of coffee that had sugar instead of cream. He put it down and smacked his lips.

"Kat has an uncle named Ricky. He still lives in Sydney, Australia. He happens to be her mother's older brother. He was arrested for shoplifting a Kroger in August 1994. He was convicted and sentenced to six months in prison," Jenna said, her face full of amazement. "I'd be embarrassed if I were Kat."

"At the beginning of _Back to the Future,_ Linda said it was an embarrassment to have an uncle in prison," Dan pointed out.

"I didn't blame her. Who wants to have a relative in prison, especially a parent?" Jenna asked, gazing at him. "Unfortunately, millions of American kids have parents who are in prison."

"Even in the old days, every family had someone who was a screw-up or a drama queen," Dan said, huffing.

"In the case of men, they would be called drama kings," Jenna said, placing the first page against the second. She laid the stack aside.

"Alex is such a drama king," Dan said shamefully.

She grew confused. "Who is that?"

"My uncle. He is my father's older brother. He thinks he should be the center of attention at all times. He has made mountains out of molehills. He has called the cops on his neighbors countless times. It has ranged from accidentally stepping on his property to someone digging through his trash," Dan explained. "He is a bitter old man who has no one in his life because of his dramatic personality."

"When my mom was a kid, there was an old woman named Jill Kilks who was a huge drama queen. She lived across the street from her and her parents. She yelled at anyone who stepped on her property, including very young children. When the children ran home crying because of her, she yelled at their parents and accused them of spoiling them," Jenna commented, cringing badly. "Mom was one of those kids she yelled at. In fact, she was her favorite target."

"Oh, shit," Dan exclaimed.

"Shit, indeed. One day, Mom accidentally fell on Jill's grass while playing ball with her friends in the street. Jill came over and started yelling at her. Suddenly, she gasped and collapsed into unconsciousness. Mom and her friends ran to her house to tell Grandma. Grandma called the operator. Jill was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late. She had died of a heart attack. All the yelling she did finally got to her. Despite she was mean, they did feel sorry for her family," Jenna murmured with a sniffle.

He showed much amazement. "Wow. That was very compassionate of your mother and her neighbors."

Jenna looked down at Tanya's information and picked it up. It happened to be four pages. She whispered inaudible words before looking at Dan.

"Tanya lived in Cleveland, Ohio until July 1995. She was a cheerleader at James Ford Rhodes High School during her freshman year. She suffered a knee injury while playing football in a local park with friends the summer before her sophomore year started. She decided not to pursue cheerleading after that," Jenna commented curiously. "I wouldn't want to do any cheerleading after suffering a knee injury if I were her, even if it wasn't during the sport itself."

"Cheerleading is a very dangerous sport. Many girls suffer serious injuries every year," Dan replied seriously.

"Frieda Hertbetson was a cheerleader at Karen Wagner High School in San Antonio," Jenna said, smiling as she remembered all the times she hung out with that girl. "I attended the same school as she did. She was a good friend of mine. During a routine during her sophomore year, she did a backflip and landed on her right knee wrong. She sprained it badly. It ended her cheerleading career permanently. She was depressed for a while, but she pulled through."

"The moves cheerleaders do are incredible. It takes great practice and skill to nail them accurately," Dan exclaimed.

"You're right about that," Jenna agreed. "Male cheerleaders aren't as common as female cheerleaders are, but they are just as good."

"It makes me laugh when people say only girls should be allowed to be cheerleaders," Dan mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He mumbled obscenities in Spanish. "Boys should be allowed to be cheerleaders too. If they have the skill, that is."

"My old high school had talented male cheerleaders. Sometimes, they did Three Stooges routines with the female cheerleaders while they were taking breaks from practice," Jenna said, laughing at images of cheerleaders pulling these routines in her mind.

He couldn't help but chuckle. He picked up his coffee to take a long sip. He observed his client turning to the second page. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Tanya's grandparents' names are Frederick and Waynette. They are her mother, Diana's parents. They divorced when she was three years old," Jenna murmured, raising her eyebrows. "Waynette raised her on her own. Frederick was rarely in her life. He was arrested for arson just after her sixteenth birthday. He was sentenced to thirty years in prison. He wrote letters to her, but she returned them unopened." She frowned. "I don't blame Diana for not wanting to talk to her father."

"In the old days, ratting your parents out for any reason was considered a violation of the fifth commandment, 'Honor your mother and your father.' Many parents believed it gave them a free pass to treat their children like trash. They knew the community would side with them, even if they were in the wrong," Dan grumbled, sighing irritatingly. "It baffles my mind when parents think they can treat their children horribly and demand respect from them."

"Mine too," Jenna agreed. She placed the first page against the second. She gathered all the stacks and put them in the folder. She closed it and frowned. "I hate to say this, but I have to go. I need to do some reading for tomorrow's classes."

"I understand," Dan responded in much sympathy. "I hope they go well."

"Thanks," Jenna said, holding out her hand. "It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you again too," Dan said, shaking it. He let go of it. Suddenly, he remembered something. "I want to let you know that I spent fifteen hours searching for all this information. That means you owe me six hundred dollars."

"Oh, that's right," Jenna said, grabbing her purse and laying it in her lap. "I've got the money right here."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She opened it to get out six one hundred-dollar bills. She handed them to him before closing it and slipping it back into her purse. He folded them, putting them in his pocket. He watched her grab the folder and stand up.

"I will see you later," Jenna commented cheerfully.

"You too," Dan answered. "Be careful going home. There are a lot of crazy drivers on the road."

She nodded at him. "I will. Bye."

Dan watched Jenna go out the exit and suppressed a yawn. He shifted his attention to his coffee and picked it up. He smacked his lips and proceeded to drink more.

00000

Jenna headed toward her car at the end of the parking lot. She approached the door behind the one on the driver's side. She placed the folder there. She went to the driver's door. She was about to get in when giggling came out of nowhere. She looked toward the sidewalk to Laura and Violet walking together. They stopped in their tracks.

"It is wonderful Tommy and Kim are having twins. I wish they didn't discover it on that hellish Wednesday night when Jenna showed up on their doorstep to make trouble," Laura said.

"You said it. We were walking toward the stairs when we overheard their friends talking about it Thursday morning. We were really surprised by the news," Violet commented and rubbed her throat. "I am glad that Kim's horrible pains were just a bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"Me too," Laura agreed, smiling. "She and Tommy would've been so devastated if she had lost the babies."

"I know we would've," Violet said, frowning a bit.

"I am really confident that Tommy and Kim can handle raising three children under the age of two while they are still teens themselves," Laura replied warmly.

"I honestly believe Kim's parents will hire a nanny to help. Caring for a toddler and two newborns is quite the challenge," Violet said matter-of-factly.

"It is, but mothers often cared for several children close in age on their own in the old days. Of course, they had help, especially when the children got sick," Laura pointed out.

"One thing is clear," Violet responded and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Tommy and Kim will be changing three times as many smelly diapers until Caleb is potty-trained." She waved her hand in front of her face while pretending to be disgusted.

"That's true, but it will be a rewarding experience for them," Laura said, her face showing much amazement. "They just might have another set of twins in the next pregnancy." She blew softly.

"They could have triplets," Violet squeaked in delight. "If they do, I hope it will happen when Caleb and the twins are old enough to help their parents. They can care for one baby each."

"That would be so cool," Laura replied.

Jenna observed the young women walking off. She got into her car and grabbed the steering wheel. She gritted her teeth as she became enraged. She couldn't believe that Kim was carrying twins. She had hoped her sudden appearance on her doorstep would send her stress soaring and lead her to miscarry. Unfortunately, it turned out to be only Braxton-Hicks contractions. She knew Kim's claws were deeper in Tommy than she thought.

Jenna expressed determination. She wanted Tommy now more than ever. His children didn't matter to her anymore. She was focused on getting him only. She was already forming another plan to get his attention. In fact, she had already written him three more letters and mailed them to him Saturday afternoon. She planned to send him a gift or two.

Her thoughts shifted to Dan. She regretted not telling him about not being able to reach Tommy due to him changing his phone numbers. She had been frustrated when she tried to call his cellphone and home phone numbers Thursday morning, only to be greeted with voices telling her they were no longer in service. She got the same result with Kim, Mark, and Caroline when she attempted to call their cellphones. She suspected their numbers were unlisted. She wondered if he could find them for her. She decided she would wait a day or two before calling to ask him about that.

Jenna pushed her thoughts out of her mind. She needed to get back to her dorm, so she could begin preparing for tomorrow's classes. She started the engine to drive out of the parking lot. She headed down the street while moving her hands to the top of the wheel. She mouthed the lyrics to Def Leppard's _Hysteria._ She hit her hand on the wheel.


	60. By Far

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over six hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to sabina21 for being the six hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, Kim's ultrasound will be featured in the next few chapters. This has been a long time in coming, but it is well worth the wait. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 60: By Far

The Youth Center was mostly empty around midmorning three days later. Tommy pushed the mustard, ketchup, and napkin holder off to the side on a table near the arcade area. He wiped it with a damp rag, followed by drying it with a paper towel. Two young men walked behind him. They chatted amongst themselves and snapped their fingers.

Tommy moved the mustard, ketchup, and napkin holder to the middle of the table. He let the rest of his friends know about the information discovered on Jenna Sunday night. They were disgusted that Jenna pleaded insanity and was acquitted of her crimes against Lyle. They informed their families. Jerome warned him and Kim to be even more careful and told him to apply for a restraining order if they felt they needed to. Tommy said they would.

He got seven calls from Jenna on both Monday and Tuesday. Ernie answered every one of them and argued with her. He ended each one with him demanding she stop calling and slamming the phone down. He felt like taking it and throwing it against the wall at least three times over those two days because she made him so frustrated.

Tommy found two notes from Jenna underneath his windshield wiper when he and Kim left school Monday and Tuesday. The Monday note said, 'You need to call me right now. I am tired of you ignoring me. Call me immediately. I want to hear your voice.' The Tuesday note said, 'You better call me if you know what is good for you. We are meant to be together. I don't know what I might do if you don't call me.' They showed them to their family and placed them with the evidence gathered so far in his and Kim's room. He also got her three letters in the mail on Tuesday.

He found another note from his ex-girlfriend underneath his windshield wiper just as he was leaving for work. It said, 'Why do you keep ignoring me? Stop it. Call me right now. Stop ignoring me!' He believed that she showed up while he was getting ready for the day. He showed it to Caroline and Kim. He took it upstairs and put it with their evidence.

He ran his finger through his ponytail before clearing his throat. He remembered his first day working here. He'd had no trouble following Ernie's instructions on the tasks he gave him to do. He received disapproving stares from some people, especially teens. He had no doubt they had figured out his situation, but he paid them no mind.

His thoughts drifted to Kim's appointment. He was excited about seeing the babies on the ultrasound. He hoped Jenna wouldn't show up and cause trouble. He was grateful to know it was against the law to obtain medical records without someone's consent. That meant she didn't know about the ultrasound. Then again, it was likely she could be looking for him by then. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He saw Ernie coming toward him.

"Great work, Tommy," Ernie complimented and stopped next to the young father.

"Thanks, Ernie," Tommy responded and smiled softly.

"It is amazing how fast you are able to clean tables, young man," Ernie said while crossing his arms.

"Years of karate gave me quick reflexes. You can't exactly blame me for being fast here," Tommy explained.

"You should never do too much too fast. It will burn you out," Ernie warned in seriousness. "I've done that many times, and it made me very tired."

"Of course not," Tommy answered while nodding slowly. "By the way, I'm not least bit tired." He gave him a wink.

"Great," Ernie said, happiness radiating from his face. "Of course, there is no doubt you will be tired after you take Kim to the hospital this afternoon."

"No arguing with that. At least I can take comfort in the fact that I was able to get in four hours of work," Tommy pointed out warmly. "It's all thanks to my school's teen parent program."

"No matter how hard the world tries, there is no way the teen pregnancy rate will ever be reduced to zero," Ernie admitted regretfully. "What we can do is educate teens on sex."

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed. He looked down at the rag in his hand. He returned his attention to her. "I should get this to the kitchen."

"I'll take it there," Ernie said, taking it from him. "You can give me the paper towel as well."

"Sure," Tommy said. He handed the paper towel to him and patted his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Ernie said, giving him a thumbs-up. "Just keep an eye out for people coming in."

Tommy observed his boss heading for the kitchen. He looked toward the entrance to see Jerome walking in. He pulled his notepad and pen from his pocket as the officer made his way toward the table in front of the Juice Bar. Jerome sat down. He saw Tommy come up to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite teen father," Jerome teased and laughed.

"Hey, Lieutenant Stone," Tommy greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Jerome patted the table. "It's my day off. I thought I'd come here for a while. You're working this morning because you are taking Kim to an ultrasound appointment this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "We can't wait to see the babies on the ultrasound."

"I am so sorry you went through hell last Wednesday," Jerome whispered with much sympathy. "I can imagine you and Kim were scared the pregnancy would be lost."

"We were very scared, but we were glad to know we were wrong. Even better was we learned we were having twins," Tommy said very joyfully.

"You and Kim will have a lot on your hands raising a toddler and two newborns while you are still teens yourselves," Jerome pointed out.

"We will, but her parents are looking for a live-in nanny to help us. We want one who is experienced in caring for multiple children at the same time," Tommy explained.

"There are many nannies with that kind of experience. The best ones are those who have been mothers themselves," Jerome commented.

Tommy smacked his lips. "That's true."

Jerome patted his neck three times. Tommy looked both ways and returned his attention to him. He became very serious.

"I've gotten more notes and letters from you-know-who. I received fourteen calls from her on Monday and Tuesday. In fact, I found a note as I was about to leave my house for work," Tommy whispered, his body trembling.

"Damn. She will not rest until you contact her, will she?" Jerome asked.

"Nope," Tommy muttered in fear. "I am so repulsed by her that I just want to tear up and throw away everything she gives me."

"Unfortunately, you can't because it is evidence of her stalking," Jerome muttered with a frown.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, forget about that vile bitch. What do you want to have?"

"All I want is a diet coke," Jerome answered. "I just ate at Burger King a little over an hour ago. I had two sausage biscuits."

"Okay," Tommy said while writing down the order. He put his notepad and pen back into his pocket. "I'll get your drink for you."

Jerome watched Tommy head for the kitchen. He looked toward two young women playing a game of arcade basketball. He proceeded to watch them. Tommy returned with his diet coke with Ernie at his side within two minutes. Jerome turned to them as he laid it in front of him.

"It's nice to see you, Ernie," Jerome greeted.

"Back at you, Jerome. It's not every day a police officer comes to the Youth Center to chill," Ernie commented honestly.

Jerome patted the table. "Hey, it's a great place. There is so much to do here." He picked up his coke and took a long sip. He laid it down and sighed in much content. "I'd come here every day if I could."

"I come here every day because I work here," Tommy pointed out.

"That's the truth," Jerome said, winking at him.

Ernie chuckled. "Yeah."

Tommy and Ernie looked toward the entrance, seeing a young woman walk in. They saw her go to a table near the Juice Bar to sit down. Tommy was about to go over to her when Ernie touched his shoulder. He eyed him.

"Talk with Jerome for a few minutes. I'll take care of her," Ernie said and put his hand at his side.

"Thanks," Tommy said. He observed him going over to the woman and pulling out his notepad and pen. He turned to Jerome. "He's such a great boss."

"I remember when I came in here the day after you started working. You were working the morning shift because you were taking Kim to the hospital for her first ultrasound appointment," Jerome explained. "I said you must have been shocked to learn she was pregnant."

"I remember that very well," Tommy commented, placing his hands on his sides. "Kids aren't cheap. When they need something, you have to get it. No ifs, ands, or buts." He tapped his foot twice.

"When I was young, it was a lot cheaper to raise kids. Parents had no problem smoking around them. People were actually encouraged to smoke because it made them look grown up," Jerome grumbled while rolling his eyes. "In my eyes, it didn't make them look grown up. It made them look like chimneys."

"Kim's parents smoked a lot before she and her brother were born. They stopped a year prior to her birth," Tommy said. "No one is allowed to smoke in the house because of the kids. If they want to smoke, they have to go outside."

"That's a good rule," Jerome murmured, a small smile crossing his lips. "If someone says you are being too sensitive, don't listen to them. You are thinking about the health of your children." He gave a sharp nod.

"That's right," Tommy agreed. He began talking about the time Caleb spit up on Jason while he was holding him.

00000

Jerome wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter seven minutes later. Tommy had been telling him about the time Kyle jumped out of his and Kim's closet and roared so loudly in which he scared them out of their wits. Ernie wiped off the Juice Bar with a paper towel. He was singing nonsense while snapping his fingers. Jerome had finished his coke.

"Kyle roared so loudly when he jumped out of our closet that Kim and I jumped three feet into the air," Tommy said and acted as if he were jumping into the air.

"I would've done that if someone did scared me like your fiancée's brother did," Jerome admitted.

"At least we didn't pee our pants," Tommy whispered in relief. "That would've been embarrassing." He chuckled nervously.

"No one wants to be embarrassed, but it does happen," Jerome muttered in dejection. "Some kids embarrass their parents in public by throwing temper tantrums when they don't get what they want."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Veronica did that to her parents all the time when she was a little girl. She is the biggest spoiled brat I have ever known," Tommy hissed angrily.

"It astounds me that she says you should be grateful that she-who-must-not-be-named is pursuing you," Jerome growled in disgust. "Who would be grateful to a stalker?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nobody would. Some stalkers follow their victims to ensure their safety. Others do it as a form of revenge after they've been wronged. No matter what the reason, it is illegal and causes undue stress to the victims, especially if they are pregnant women."

"Like Kim," Jerome responded.

"Exactly," Tommy said with a heavy sigh. "If Kim had miscarried the babies, both of us would've been devastated. It would've affected her more than it did me. It is likely she would've become depressed and withdrawn."

"Many new mothers suffer from postpartum depression. Some people think it isn't a real condition," Jerome mumbled, his voice showing much disbelief.

"It's unfortunate they think it is made up, but we can let them have their opinions. We believe it is very real," Tommy pointed out and rubbed his nose.

Jerome exhaled. "Right. Colic and postpartum depression are often interlinked. When a baby is colicky, the mother can feel very overwhelmed and become really depressed that she can't calm it down."

"Caleb never suffered from colic, but who's to say one or both twins won't?" Tommy wondered, giving a shrug.

"Children don't come with manuals. That's for sure," Jerome whispered.

The phone ringing caught the duo's attention as well as Ernie's. They gazed toward it, becoming nervous. They hoped it wasn't Jenna calling. He stared at it as the second ring came. He tossed the paper towel in the trashcan and picked it up at the start of the third. He moved it toward his ear slowly. He put it there.

"Hello?" Ernie asked.

 _"In other news, Mr. Bone wears pink underwear,"_ a young man said and pretended to gasp surprisingly.

 _"Pink underwear?"_ a young woman yelled with fake anger.

"Very funny. You shouldn't be playing on the phone," Ernie scolded. "I bet your friends dared you to call this number and say those words. They called you chicken when you refused. Please, don't call here again."

Ernie put the phone on its base. Tommy grabbed the cup and made his way to his boss's side. Jerome rose to his feet and approached the Juice Bar. He laid his hands on the counter.

"I wish people wouldn't make prank phone calls to anywhere," Ernie grumbled, his voice laced with irritation. "That can tie up phone lines."

"This is especially true for 911 centers. They have to deal with kids playing on the phone all the time. That takes away from answering calls for real emergencies," Jerome commented seriously. "By the time the police and EMTs get to the real emergency, it may be too late."

"That's why parents need to teach their children not to play on the phone. They don't know whom they could call by accident. In _Rugrats,_ the babies sometimes played on the phone. Some of the calls they made led to hilarious moments," Ernie explained.

Tommy sighed in a quiet manner. "At least prank calls to here don't come very often. Wrong number calls are another story."

"Those are quite annoying, but the majority of the people who make them are very nice. They always apologize," Ernie murmured with much relief. "Still, they should pay closer attention to the numbers they dial. Just one incorrect number can lead to calling another place."

Ernie snickered under his breath. "Some wrong number calls do end up being pretty funny, especially if it is a radio DJ announcing you've won something."

"It's always someone's lucky day somewhere in the world," Tommy said with great pride.

Jerome snapped his fingers. "You got that right."

The phone rang again, causing the trio to look at it. Ernie moved his hand toward it in a slow yet steady manner. He touched it as the second ring came. He picked it up near the end of the third ring. He placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Ernie asked.

 _"Oh, it's you, Ernie!"_ Jenna yelled in rage.

"Jenna, what in the hell are you doing calling here in the morning? Shouldn't you be in class?" Ernie growled in fierceness.

 _"All of my morning classes got canceled because my professors were sick,"_ Jenna retorted with a huff. _"I am aware of Angel Grove High's teen parent program because I've heard people talking about it. Many doctor's appointments are often scheduled for afternoons. This means he could be working this morning. If he is there, give him the phone right now. I need to talk to him."_

Ernie shook his head rapidly. "I want you to listen to me, little girl. You and Tommy are done forever. He is marrying Kim, no matter what you do. He will never pay attention to a spoiled brat like you."

Jenna chuckled sinisterly. _"Oh, you are so wrong. He wants to give me lots of attention. By the way, I know his little fiancée is pregnant with twins. I overheard two girls talking about it during an afternoon outing this past Sunday."_

Tommy, Jerome, and Ernie looked at each other with shocked gasps. They couldn't believe Jenna found out about the twins. They wondered if this made her go after her ex-boyfriend with even more determination. Ernie turned back to the phone. He tightened his grip on it.

"You had no right to eavesdrop on those girls, young lady. What they were talking about was none of your business," Ernie snarled and clenched his teeth.

 _"Then they shouldn't have stopped within range of my hearing,"_ Jenna retorted. _"From the looks of it, they were some of Tommy's friends."_

"It doesn't matter if they were Tommy's friends. You shouldn't have listened in on their conservation," Ernie yelled. "Now, I am telling you. Stop calling here." He balled his hand into a fist and banged it on the counter. "Tommy does not want to talk to you, not now, not ever!"

 _"Stop saying that. He does want to talk to me! If he is there, give him the goddamn phone if you know what's good for you!"_ Jenna screeched.

"I am never letting you to talk to him! Get that through your head!" Ernie screamed, his eyes flashing with so much fire that they looked like they could shoot flames.

 _"You need to get it through your head that Tommy and I are destined to be together!"_ Jenna blurted out in rage. _"We will get married and live happily ever after."_ She chuckled with glee.

"You are the most insane person I have ever interacted with," Ernie growled with much ferocity. "In fact, I have someone who should talk to you." He looked toward Jerome as he placed his hand over the mouthpiece. "Would you like to talk to her, Jerome?"

"Sure," Jerome answered eagerly and held out his hand. "Hand it over."

Ernie handed the phone to Jerome, who put it to his ear. Jerome cleared his throat and took three deep breaths.

"Jenna Leary, this is Lieutenant Stone of the Angel Grove Police Department," Jerome said calmly.

 _"Lieutenant Stone, it is nice to meet you. What are you doing in the Youth Center? I thought police officers didn't go to teen hangouts,"_ Jenna replied.

"It's my day off," Jerome said and exhaled sharply. "I have a right to go wherever I want whenever I want today."

Jenna huffed irritatingly. _"I didn't say you couldn't."_

"I know that. I want you to listen to me. I know you have been harassing Tommy. You need to leave him alone," Jerome commanded in a low but firm voice. "He doesn't want to talk to you or see you. He has Kim and his children to think about."

 _"I am not stalking or harassing him. I am trying to get his attention,"_ Jenna yelled in defiance. _"Everyone is hell-bent on making sure I don't interact with him in any way, shape, or form!"_

"I don't call making countless phone calls, sending letters, leaving gifts on the doorstep, and putting notes on vehicles trying to get his attention. I call it harassment," Jerome retorted.

 _"It is not harassment,"_ Jenna screeched in anger. _"I am trying to show him I love him and convince him we are destined to be together. I know he is interested in me."_

Jerome shook his head. "You really are insane. I am warning you. Stop calling and harassing Tommy, or I will arrest you and throw you in jail! I mean it!"

Jerome slammed the phone down so hard that it fell off its base, causing Tommy and Ernie to jump in fright. He took hold of it and placed it there.

"Mia may have been crazy, but Jenna is worse than she ever was," Jerome muttered, shuddering badly.

"No shit," Ernie said through clenched teeth. "There is no way that bitch should've been acquitted of stalking and harassing Lyle. The jury must've been very stupid." He huffed in much anger.

"Unfortunately, some juries are," Jerome mumbled in great regret. "They see the loads of evidence against the defendant and still choose not guilty."

"There is not anything we can do about it. Double jeopardy prevents acquitted defendants from being tried again," Tommy pointed out.

"Even if rapists get acquitted, their victims still win because they were able to confront them in court. Every bit of power the rapists had evaporates. They are no longer welcome where they reside and end up leaving," Ernie commented.

"Yep," Jerome said and looked at his watch. "It's five minutes after ten. I need to go home and take a shower." He turned to his friends. "I'm meeting Rebbie at the bowling alley for lunch. Then we will play a few games of bowling."

"It was nice seeing you, sir," Tommy said warmly. "Thanks for handling my ex-girlfriend for me."

"You're welcome, Tommy. It was nice seeing you too," Jerome said and saluted him. "I'll see you later. Good luck with today's ultrasound."

"Thanks," Tommy answered with a nod. "See you soon."

Tommy and Ernie observed Jerome going out the exit. They shifted their attention to each other.

"I'm going on break after I take this cup to the kitchen sink," Tommy whispered, gesturing toward the kitchen. "By the way, thanks for handling Jenna once again."

"You're welcome," Ernie responded and patted his friend's shoulder. He watched him head into the kitchen. He looked ahead to see a middle-aged woman walking by.


	61. From Left to Right

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. It is possible I will have some Tommy/Kim smut in the next chapter. I will begin the process of going toward Jenna's downfall very soon. I won't reveal how it will happen. You will have to see for yourself. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 61: From Left to Right

The Youth Center was a little crowded just before noon. Ernie was watching _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_ at the Juice Bar. The scene where Kevin promised he'd throw down his camera came on. He laughed at Marv getting hit by the first brick and falling down on his back. He got a little louder when the burglar became delirious while staring at Harry.

Ernie propped his head up with his elbow on the counter. He was glad Jenna hadn't called since Jerome told her off. However, he had a feeling she would call again very soon. He took comfort in the fact that Tommy's shift was almost over. If she called, he could tell her that her ex-boyfriend wasn't here anymore. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tommy came to his side.

"That's the last of the dishes, Ernie," Tommy said as his boss looked at him.

"That's good. I am sure you are ready to go home," Ernie whispered dejectedly. "I wish you could stay a little longer."

"I do too, but I have Kim's ultrasound to worry about. She said she wanted to go to McDonald's for lunch when I called her during my break. I couldn't say no. She was pretty mad when I told her about my ex-girlfriend calling this place," Tommy explained.

"I don't blame her," Ernie murmured sympathetically. "You two have been through so much with that girl stalking and harassing both of you. She ended up in the ER because of the high stress."

"She was happy when I told her Jerome threatened to call the police if Jenna kept harassing me," Tommy commented with pride.

"Yes, but I don't think that will stop her at all," Ernie muttered in some fear. "Remember she called fourteen times over the course of Monday and Tuesday." He shuddered disgustedly.

"Unfortunately," Tommy whispered and cringing a bit. He relaxed completely. "Thank God she hasn't called since Jerome told her off."

"If I could, I'd jump into the phone and land in her room to yell at her to leave you alone," Ernie said honestly.

"That'd be wonderful," Tommy answered and frowned. "Unfortunately, it'd give even more determination to go after me."

Ernie patted Tommy's shoulder in a gentle manner. Tommy touched the back of his neck with both hands.

"This situation makes me think about Diane Schaffer's stalking Murray Brennan. No one has any idea why she chose to target him," Tommy murmured with much curiosity.

"She did have hell of an imagination. She recounted their 'affair' in vivid detail at her trial," Ernie said in amazement. "Of course, every single bit of it was a lie." He made a funny noise.

"I can't help but wonder if Jenna will claim we had an affair when she goes to trial for stalking and harassing me. I have little doubt it will get to that point now," Tommy said, swallowing hard. "If she gets acquitted like she was last time, it won't bold well for anyone in my circle."

"It will be very difficult for anyone to believe she wasn't stalking and harassing you," Ernie responded in a blunt voice. "You have multiple witnesses to her behavior." He placed his hand on the counter. "Jason, Trini, and Kim are among them."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah. Unlike many stalking situations involving men, Jenna didn't try to attack Kim because they hadn't had a direct confrontation. She confronted Jason, Trini, and me the night they came to pick me up. She tried to hit Trini. She paid for it with a punch to the face."

"I don't have any sympathy for that girl after she got socked in the face," Ernie said in fierceness. "If you ask me, she needed it for what she's done to you."

"You got that right," Tommy agreed and nodded sharply. "Anyway, forget about Jenna. I just want to focus on getting lunch and seeing the babies on the ultrasound."

"I wish I could be there to see the ultrasound," Ernie admitted and smiled lightly. "I've always wanted to see a baby move on one."

"It's hard to believe Kim is already four months pregnant. It feels like only yesterday when we found out we were expecting another child," Tommy whispered, his face showing much awe.

"Then you learned you were expecting twins under the most unfortunate of circumstances," Ernie added.

"That's right," Tommy said, a warm chuckle leaving his mouth.

Ernie licked his lips and ran his tongue over his teeth. "You and Kim will do great in caring for three children while you are still teens. I know it."

Tommy sighed contently. He felt very grateful so many people had confidence in his and Kim's ability to care for three children under the age of two. He believed they would've been able to do the same if they had been born in the old days. The difference was they would've been married as unwed motherhood was harshly frowned upon back then.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me work this morning," Tommy whispered in gratefulness. "It helped keep me occupied."

"You're welcome," Ernie said, patting the young father's shoulder again. "I hope you and Kim will bring Caleb here soon."

"We plan to do that on Friday," Tommy responded.

Ernie grew excited. "Great. Tell him I look forward to seeing him Friday afternoon." He winked at him.

Tommy gave him a very light punch to the shoulder. "I will. I will see you tomorrow."

Tommy headed out of the main room. He walked toward the front door and went outside. He made his way toward his van, which was parked in front of the entrance. He stopped on the driver's side. He didn't see Dan sitting in his black Mercedes parked three spaces down from him. The car was very faded. It contained scratches all over it. Most of them were on the doors. Dirt could be seen along the bottom on the driver's side.

Dan grabbed his camera that had a long-range telephoto lens from the passenger's seat. He adjusted the edge of it and moved over to the seat carefully. He clenched his teeth and pointed it out of the window in Tommy's direction. He took a picture of him. He snapped another one, followed by two more in rapid succession.

Dan couldn't help but chuckle as he took three more pictures. He thought Tommy was even more handsome in person. He understood Jenna's fascination with him. He wished he could be as attractive as the young father was right now. He was determined to lose weight and make himself that way. That didn't mean he would give up his favorite junk foods completely. After all, most healthy people had a cheat day once a week.

Dan snapped three pictures as Tommy got into the van. He decided that was enough for the day. He pressed the up button to roll up the window. He returned to the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. He laid his camera in the passenger's seat. He stretched his arms above his head before laying them on the steering wheel. He looked toward the van. He heard it start.

Tommy fastened his seatbelt. He adjusted the shoulder part. He was about to leave the parking lot when he heard wave sounds. He realized it was his cellphone. He reached into his pocket to pull it out. He saw Kim's cellphone number. He wondered what she was calling for. He put it to his ear and touched the top of the steering wheel.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted sweetly.

 _"Hey, Tommy,"_ Kim responded happily. "Are you on your way?"

"I am about to leave the Youth Center," Tommy answered and licked his lips. "I am getting mighty hungry. Are you?"

 _"You bet I am,"_ Kim said with much eagerness. _"In fact, I am getting a craving for mayo-covered fries."_

"Don't worry. I will get plenty of mayo packs for you," Tommy commented lovingly. "I know how much you love that stuff, especially when you put it on fries due to cravings."

 _"Thanks,"_ Kim squeaked gleefully.

"How's Caleb? I pray he hasn't given you and your mother any trouble," Tommy replied hopefully.

 _"I finished breastfeeding him. He is down for his nap,"_ Kim said, giggling quietly. _"He won't be awake for a good while."_

"Do you think you will get a craving for a milkshake like you always do when we have McDonald's?" Tommy wondered.

She giggled. _"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see, right?"_

He smiled. "Right."

Tommy looked toward the radio as it played Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me._ He turned it down somewhat. He heard Kim sigh in a sad manner. He became concerned.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked, becoming a little nervous.

 _"I hate to tell you this, but Mom found a star-shaped box on our doorstep not long after you hung up,"_ she mumbled angrily. _"She walked outside to sit on the swing when she discovered it. She brought it inside and showed it to me. The box contained chocolates and a note. The note said, 'Tommy, please accept these chocolates. Call me, and let me know you got them. Don't ignore me. I am begging you. Love, Jenna.' We were so mad."_

"Oh, shit," Tommy muttered and hit the wheel irritatingly.

 _"That's not all. Mom found two envelopes underneath my windshield wipers when she took the garbage out just before eleven,"_ Kim added. _"She brought them inside and showed them to me. I opened them and found they contained notes."_

"Not again," Tommy grumbled and gritted his teeth so tight that he looked like he would break them.

 _"Yes again,"_ Kim admitted bitterly. _"The first note said, 'Kimberly, your precious fiancé will soon be mine. You will be a single mother to your three children while he will live a childfree life with me. You and your little brats deserve to be alone forever. Jenna.' The second note said, 'Kimberly, you deserved to lose your babies. They will never amount to anything. Nor will your brat of a son. You are so pathetic. Jenna.' We have no doubt she was lurking around the house while I was talking to you during your break."_

"I am so sorry, Kim," Tommy apologized in sympathy. "I think she had her little scheme planned in advanced."

 _"I believe you're right,"_ Kim agreed.

"I hope you took a picture of that box of chocolates and threw it away," Tommy whispered, his heart beating a little faster.

 _"I definitely did that,"_ Kim answered with much determination. _"I placed the notes with the rest of the evidence. The picture will go with them once I get it developed."_

"Great," Tommy said with relief. "I don't want to see that box in person. It reminds me of you-know-who." He cringed disgustedly.

 _"Yeah,"_ Kim agreed. _"She-who-must-not-be-named is getting crazier by the minute. Who knows what she will pull next?"_

Tommy took his hand off the wheel and grabbed a fistful of hair. He felt tempted to rip up every letter and note he and Kim had gotten from ex-girlfriend. He didn't want them in their house. However, he couldn't do that because they were powerful evidence. He decided he would read them later. He cleared his throat before laying his hand on the wheel.

"Anyway, let's forget about that brat and focus on getting lunch and seeing the babies on the ultrasound," Tommy whispered and sighed in much content.

 _"That's a good idea,"_ Kim commented excitedly. _"I want to see the twins so badly that I can taste it."_

"I feel the same way you do," Tommy murmured in great happiness. "In just five months, we will be holding our little ones."

Kim laughed teasingly. _"I should remind you that you are changing the majority of the diapers after the twins are born."_

"I believe _you_ will be changing the majority of them," Tommy retorted in a playful voice.

 _"No way,"_ Kim yelled in delight.

"Yes way," Tommy blurted out while nodding rapidly.

 _"Who cares who changes the diapers? As long as someone does it, I'm happy,"_ Kim said proudly.

"Me too," Tommy murmured and exhaled softly. "No one likes smelly diapers." He waved his hand in front of his face. "It's P.U."

 _"Nope,"_ Kim agreed with a cheerful squeal. _"Mom said Kyle's diapers smelled worse than mine ever did."_

Tommy snickered under his breath. "You lucky girl."

 _"At least you never had to wonder if your sibling's diapers smelled worse than yours did. You were always an only child,"_ Kim pointed out.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tommy wondered and blew a raspberry.

 _"I dare you to say ain't. I mean it,"_ Kim threatened playfully.

"No, thank you," Tommy responded, shaking his head fast.

 _"Spoilsport,"_ Kim grumbled and faked crying.

"I heard that," Tommy retorted and gritted his teeth. "Don't cry. It won't get you anywhere." He huffed. "I mean it."

She spoke gibberish. _"All right. I won't cry. Anyway, I will see you shortly."_

He chuckled. "You too. Bye."

Tommy hung up his cellphone and slipped it back into his pocket. He moved his neck and shoulders with a grimace. He hated that his ex-girlfriend went after his fiancée again. He hoped she wouldn't show up at McDonald's. He was determined to focus on having lunch and seeing the twins on the ultrasound with his soulmate. He upped volume of the music and headed out of the lot.

Dan watched Tommy go down the street until he was out of sight. He believed Jenna would be pleased with how many pictures he managed to take. He wanted to take more, but he knew it would be best to wait until tomorrow. He was thinking he could come tomorrow night just as Tommy was getting off work. He believed being behind the trees would be the best place to take pictures.

Dan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew he needed to use the bathroom. He unbuckled his seatbelt to exit his car. He walked quickly toward the door. He moved around a middle-aged man as he went past him. He came to the men's restroom. He watched a young man come out. He headed inside while snapping his fingers.


	62. Coming Up Rosy

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. As before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read it at your own risk. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 62: Coming Up Rosy

Kim was sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch ten minutes later. She was watching _Terminator 2: Judgment Day._ The scene where the T-1000 went through the bars came on. She saw his gun become stuck in between two, yet he pulled it out with a slight jerk. T-800 shot at him after ordering Sara and John to go toward the elevator.

Kim cupped her chin in her hand. She was excited about seeing the twins on the ultrasound. At the same time, she was angry with Jenna over the two stunts she pulled earlier this morning. She wondered if the girl lied about her professors being sick and actually cut her college classes to bring trouble to her and Tommy when he told her about that during his break. She believed Jenna would do that because of her crazy rants about her and Tommy living happily ever after.

The young mother snapped out of her thoughts of the sound of approaching footfalls. She looked toward the stairs to see Caroline coming down them. Caroline approached her after reaching the bottom. Kim gazed at her mother before straightening her posture. She grabbed her purse from the floor and laid it in her lap.

"Is Caleb still asleep?" Kim wondered.

"Oh, yeah. He will be out like a light for a good long while," Caroline said with a small smile.

"Great. I am thinking of suggesting to Tommy that we show ultrasound images of the twins to Caleb. He won't understand what they are, but he should be fascinated by the colors and images," Kim explained.

"I say that is a good idea," Caroline commented and snorted in a quiet manner. "He needs to be exposed to the fact he won't be an only child much longer, even if he doesn't understand."

"Imagine if Tommy and I conceived the twins a month after he was born. We'd be dealing with an infant and two newborns," Kim exclaimed.

"Conception a month after childbirth is rare, but it does happen. A boost of post-pregnancy hormones may encourage ovulation. Some couples do encourage in sexual intercourse just four weeks after the baby is born. That sets the stage for impregnation," Caroline explained.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "It took Tommy and me six weeks to get back to making love regularly. We used protection every time we did it." She huffed. "It didn't stop us from conceiving the twins nearly four months after Caleb was born."

"Yes, but you two are already preparing for the twins' arrival. I mean, you went with your girlfriends and did lots of baby-shopping," Caroline pointed out sweetly.

"Unfortunately, you-know-who ruined it," Kim growled in anger. "She just had to be lurking around the baby section of Wal-Mart where my friends, my son, and I were."

"You five did the smart thing and walked off. She was hoping you'd go to her and cause a scene. She could've made you look like a crazy person if you did," Caroline growled disgustedly.

"She really does see herself as superior to me. How is she superior? I have never stalked and harassed anyone in my life. Nor have I ever made crazy rants about marrying my ex-boyfriend and living happily ever after with them. I haven't sent letters and planted notes underneath windshield wipers and gifts on doorsteps. She has done all that," Kim said bluntly. "She figured if she couldn't have Lyle, then she could have Tommy. Both men want nothing to do with her. Why should they? She has caused not only them grief but their friends and families too."

Kim and Caroline looked toward the baby monitor on the end table. They turned back to each other.

"It's a good thing we have a baby monitor. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to hear Caleb cry," Kim commented.

"The first baby monitor was the Zenith Radio Nurse in 1937. It was developed by Eugene F. McDonald and designed by Japanese-American sculptor and product designer Isamu Noguchi," Caroline pointed out.

Kim showed awe. "Wow."

"Some baby monitors use a video camera to show pictures on the receiver. It can be done by either plugging the receiver into a television or including a portable LCD screen. It is often called a baby cam," Caroline explained.

"We will need some video cams to monitor the nanny as she cares for the children," Kim murmured seriously.

"That's true," Caroline agreed. "Some baby cams can work at night in low light. Many video baby monitors have a night vision feature. Video baby monitors that have night vision mode will switch to this mode automatically in the dark." She smiled softly.

"Tommy and I have used the baby monitors as walkie-talkies. One time, he yelled, 'Everyone report to base immediately! Over!' when the rest of us were upstairs. It scared us silly," Kim said and broke into a fit of laughter.

Caroline looked a little embarrassed. "I nearly peed my pants when he yelled that. I also farted."

"You must have been yelling, 'P.U.!' when that happened," Kim suggested.

Caroline was about to say something when the front door unlocking caught her and her daughter's attention. Kim placed her purse on the coffee table and rose to her feet as it opened. Tommy walked in and closed it behind him. He locked it and slipped his keys in his pocket. She squealed joyfully and walked quickly to him. She gave him a big hug. He returned it with a bigger one.

"Tommy, I am so glad to see you," Kim whispered, sniffling.

"I am just as glad to see you, Kim," Tommy said, pulling back to look at her. "How are you doing?"

Kim laid her hand on her stomach. "I am doing fine, despite what happened earlier. So are the babies. What about you?"

"I'm doing fine. I actually felt tempted to rush home and stay here to watch for my ex-girlfriend," Tommy admitted. "I decided not to because I needed to finish my shift, though I don't Ernie would've minded if I had decided to leave early."

Caroline came to Kim's side. "You are so lucky to have such a wonderful boss. Many teen employees would die to be in your shoes."

"You're right about that. By the way, it's great to see you, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said as he looked at her.

"It's great to see you too, Tommy. I hope your morning shift didn't tire you out all that much," Caroline whispered and bit her lip.

Tommy shook his head. "It didn't. It was nice to see Jerome there on his day off. It's not every day you see a police officer in a teen hangout."

"In the old days, most teens would head for the favorite hangouts following church. Just because they attended doesn't mean they wanted to be there. Of course, they didn't dare refuse to go because that would've been disobedience in their parents' eyes. That is if they weren't sick. Sickness was usually a good excuse to miss church," Caroline explained.

"We don't have to attend church in order to have a relationship with God," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "Besides, many churchgoers don't even practice what they preach. They are in church because they enjoy being part of a group or want lots of attention." He gave a shrug. "If she-who-must-not-be-named attended church at any time in her life, I wouldn't be surprised if she committed every sin imaginable."

Caroline and Kim nodded in agreement. Tommy shifted uncomfortably before scratching his head.

"Do you want to read the notes Jenna left here? They are upstairs in our room," Kim said.

"I'll do that later," Tommy replied, shaking his head. "I want to get going as soon as possible."

"Okay," Kim murmured.

"Before we go, Kim, I need to go use the bathroom," Tommy said, jerking his thumb toward the stairs.

"I do too," Kim commented and spoke gibberish. "It is the curse of being pregnant. I have to pee every ten minutes." She made a funny noise.

Caroline motioned toward the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen. If I am not out of there by the time you are done, just tell me as you are leaving. Good luck with the ultrasound."

Tommy nodded at her. "Thanks. We will."

Tommy and Kim walked upstairs. Caroline went into the kitchen while snapping her fingers.

00000

Kim waited outside the bathroom five minutes later. She dug the heel of her white sneaker into the long rectangular-shaped blue rug that stretched across the hallway. She listened to the toilet flushing. Running water came right after that. It stopped a minute later. She heard footsteps approaching the door. Tommy opened it, turning off the lights. They faced each other.

"You just had to take your sweet time, didn't you?" she teased.

"Hey, you take your sweet time more than I do," he retorted in playfulness. "It's a well-known fact women take the most time in getting ready."

"What can we ladies say? It is important for us to look good, even if we are pregnant," Kim said, pointing her finger at her stomach.

"If men could get pregnant, we'd have to have C-sections because we don't have birth canals," Tommy said, chuckling nervously. "I wouldn't want to deal with a C-section every time I was carrying a baby."

"It is definitely possible I could have a C-section because I am carrying twins," Kim commented, laying her hand on her stomach. "Many twin pregnancies are delivered that way. Sometimes, one baby is delivered normally. The other baby is delivered by C-section."

He tickled her nose. "If people say you didn't give birth because of a C-section delivery, ignore them. A birth is a birth, regardless of how it happened."

She gave a sharp nod. "That's right. Let them have their opinions. We will celebrate the births of our babies, whether they are delivered vaginally or by C-section."

He kissed her forehead. He kept his lips there for thirty second before pulling away. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You want to go see Caleb for a minute before we leave?" Tommy suggested.

"I'd love that," Kim replied in eagerness. "Come on."

Tommy and Kim went to the nursery. They walked in and approached Caleb's crib. They found him sleeping on his back with his fists on either side of his head. A small stuffed black-white-and-gray penguin was underneath his blanket next to him. They smiled lovingly at him.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping like that," Tommy whispered in much awe.

"He sure does," Kim agreed. "It makes me want to pick him up and hold him. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn't want to go back to sleep."

"In just five months, he will be a big brother. He won't be able to help with caring for them until after he turns two, but we can let him watch them develop and grow," Tommy said, touching her shoulder.

"Yep," Kim said, giggling to herself. "If we conceived our twins one month after Caleb was born, we'd be dealing with an infant and two newborns."

"It is rare for conception to happen one month after childbirth, but I am confident we could've dealt with that situation quite well. It would've been quite the challenge, though. How many women have babies less than a year apart?" Tommy wondered.

"Not many," Kim said. "Let's not forget breastfeeding will prevent ovulation for a time. In my case, it is likely it stopped that for four months."

"Hmm," Tommy murmured with raised eyebrows. "Women who had babies a year or less apart had quite the challenge on their hands in the old days. They didn't always cope well with their situation."

"Unfortunately," Kim responded with sympathy. "They did have help because most of their relatives lived close by."

Tommy nodded in agreement. Kim reached down to stroke Caleb's cheek. She didn't notice her fiancé going behind her. She felt him pull her hair aside and placed her hand at her side. She became tense when he began kissing her neck.

"Tommy, we should get—" Kim started, gasping when he started caressing her breasts. "Oh, that feels so good."

"I am glad it does," Tommy said and pressed his crotch into her butt. He smiled at her groaning. "Good girl. Let it out."

She whimpered at his tracing her ear with his tongue. "Let's take this to our room."

He hissed softly. "Of course."

Tommy took Kim's hand and led her out of the nursery. Caleb moved a little bit without waking up.

00000

Tommy brought Kim to their room. He turned her around next to the bed. They kissed passionately while wrapping their arms around each other. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. This made her softly. She slid her hands into his hair. She gripped it so tightly that it seemed she'd rip it out. She felt him kiss his way down to her neck. He licked at it before sucking on it. She leaned her head back. She let out an ecstatic sigh. Their hearts pounded very hard in their chests. Electricity shot through their bodies very rapidly.

He unbuttoned her white blouse. He opened it when he was finished. He slid it down her arms. He tossed it to the floor once it was off. He broke the kiss to remove his blue t-shirt shirt. He threw it beside hers. He laid her down across the bed in front of the pillows. He got in between her legs. They kissed with much passion. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He nuzzled her jawline before tracing his tongue along it. He traveled down to her neck. He gave it a hard bite. She gasped painfully, but she let out a relieved sigh at the pain fading.

The lovebirds engaged more passionate kissing. He fondled her breasts in a slow yet steady manner. He gave them hard squeezes. She sighed in much ecstasy. He kissed from her jawline to her neck. She planted kisses on his shoulder while he sucked hard on the latter. She traced every muscle that lined his chest, stomach, back, and arms.

"Oh, Tommy," she groaned.

He kissed her neck hungrily. "Yes, Kim. Yes."

Tommy and Kim kissed once more. She traveled to his neck. She nibbled on it before sucking on it. He tried to hold back an excited moan, but he couldn't. He winced painfully when she gave it a hard bite. He sighed in relief at the pain vanishing. She went to his ear and traced her tongue along it. She nibbled on his earlobe. She was gently at first, but she increased the pressure somewhat. He growled intensely. They hugged each other. They didn't want to let go. The familiar fire began to build within them.

He kissed her neck. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. He ran his hands all over her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps. He pulled away from her. He stared at her intensely. He felt tempted to rip the rest of the clothes off. However, he resisted. He moved his hands to the button of her blue jeans. He undid it and pulled down the zipper. He pulled them and her white underwear down slowly. She giggled because she knew he was teasing her.

She saw the large bulge in his blue jeans. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She undid his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pushed them and his blue underwear down. He helped her with that. His cock sprung forward. This caused her breathing to turn to shudders. She looked at him, her body trembling.

He aligned his cock at her entrance. He slipped inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He started to thrust in and out of her immediately. She wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access. He moved between nibbling and sucking on her neck. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"That feels incredible, Tommy," Kim whispered in much seduction. She whimpered at his biting down on her neck. She got a little louder when she blew on it. "Damn it. Yes!"

"Good girl, Kim," Tommy growled fiercely and traced her ear with his tongue. "Let it every bit of it out."

Tommy captured Kim's lips in a fierce kiss while upping the speed and intensity of his thrusting. He felt his body tighten with each passing second. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it, causing her to moan headily. He kissed down to her pulse point. He sucked on it. She whimpered as she grabbed at his shoulders.

He kissed her lips once more. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she emitted a quiet moan. He moved his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't doing that at all. He started to kiss her neck again. She kissed his shoulder. She nibbled on it before giving a gentle blow. He growled intensely. He grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he appeared ready to explode. There was no doubt in his mind it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. His grip on her tightened somewhat. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down to press her forehead against hers.

"I am almost there," she whispered.

He hissed to himself. "So am I."

Tommy kissed his fiancée very hard, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He tightened his grip on her wrists even more. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. She emitted an ecstatic cry. She kissed him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He smiled into it when she moaned.

He thrusted into her one final time, releasing himself into her. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes. Their pants came fast and hard. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. He loosened his grip on her. He found himself unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"What a way to forget about what my ex-girlfriend did earlier today," he whispered, his voice showing much relief.

"Tell me about it," she said and touched his cheek. She stroked it with her thumb. "If only we could wish her away."

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed, removing his head from her shoulder. He looked at her. "No matter how hard she tries. She can't pull me away from you."

"Amen, Tommy," Kim said, smiling. "Amen."

Tommy kissed Kim and rubbed noses with her. He pressed his forehead against hers. They inhaled each other's scents.

"We better get our clothes back on and get downstairs," Tommy murmured seriously.

Kim nodded. "Yep."

Tommy climbed off Kim, who sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. She stood up. They proceeded to pull up their blue jeans and underwear.

00000

Caroline walked into the living room with a tea-filled glass in her hand. She set it on the end table before sitting down on the couch. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table. She flipped through the channels before settling on one playing _Home Alone._ The scene where Marv was hit in the face with an iron came on.

Caroline laid the remote back in its spot. She stretched her arms above her head before laying them in her lap. She clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs around. Approaching footsteps diverted her attention. She gazed toward the stairs and saw Tommy and Kim coming down them. She noticed their somewhat messy hair. They approached the coffee table. Kim grabbed her purse.

"You two fooled around upstairs, didn't you?" Caroline said, gesturing toward the couple's hair.

"We did," Tommy admitted as he and Kim ran their fingers through their hair. They shook their heads rapidly. "We just needed a little time to get Jenna off our minds."

"You should know that Mark and I engaged in many quickies before and after marriage," Caroline said, chuckling. "We've even done them in the bathroom before he went to work."

"Sometimes, you just have to have a bit of fun before going somewhere, right?" Tommy asked, furrowing his brow.

"Right," Caroline agreed, winking at the couple. "If people say that couples shouldn't have quickies, ignore them. They will never understand the need to relieve sexual tension." She smacked her lips.

"That's right," Tommy agreed.

"Oh, yes. Anyway, we will be back as soon as we can, Mom," Kim said, putting her purse over her shoulder. "Let us know if the witch shows up at the house."

"I will," Caroline assured with a nod. "I will see you two later."

"You too," Tommy responded, giving her a wave. "Bye."

Tommy and Kim approached the front door. He opened it and stepped aside to allow her to go first. He went outside, closing it behind him. Caroline stood up and walked to it. She locked it. She went to the window. She looked out it to see them getting into their respective seats and putting on their seatbelts. She listened to the starting of the engine.

Caroline sighed contently as she watched him back out of the driveway. She observed him going down the street until he was out of sight. She headed upstairs to the nursery. She approached Caleb's crib. She grabbed the railing as she stared down at him. She could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"You won't harm Caleb or me if you decide to come around here again, you bitch," Caroline growled with much determination. She curled her hand into a fist. "I will make sure of it."

Caroline released her hold on the railing. She went to the window to watch the wind chime flutter in the breeze. She listened to its chimes.


	63. Having Lunch and Bad Sighting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. Kim's ultrasound will be in the chapter after the next one. I can't wait to do that. I want to let everyone know that I have finally finished "Outside Love." It's been a long journey, but it was well worth it. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 63: Having Lunch/Bad Sighting

McDonald's bristled with activity eighteen minutes later. Tommy was waiting at the third of four cash registers for his and Kim's food. He heard screaming. He turned to see a young girl jumping up and down as her mother tried to quiet her at the fourth register. He looked away before scratching his neck. He gave it a gentle pat and put his hand at his side. An impatient sigh caught his attention. He peered over his shoulder at an elderly woman.

"This line needs to get moving right now! I'm getting very hungry!" the woman complained bitterly.

"Calm down, lady. You need to be patient. The workers are trying their best to speed up. They don't want to make a mess of things," Tommy assured in a calm yet firm voice.

"Why don't you shut up, young man?" the woman yelled in anger. "You have no right to speak about patience when you have no morals or respect for authority. Due to your love for premarital sex, the teen pregnancy rate is out of control. You hook up with so many people that it's not funny."

"I am respectful of authority. My girlfriend and I have been sexually active. We use contraceptives to prevent pregnancy and STDs," Tommy commented. He wasn't about to tell her he was a father of three or engaged. "It's all we can do."

"Using contraceptives should be against the law. They encourage young people to have so much premarital sex," the woman said and acted as if she were spitting at the floor. "Preaching abstinence is the best way to prevent pregnancy and STDs. This country's teen pregnancy rate wouldn't be out of control if that were the norm. Sex is meant to occur after marriage." She huffed before narrowing her eyes at him.

"I am not in the mood to listen to the sex-within-the-bounds-of-marriage talk," Tommy said. "People won't stop having sex just because they heard an abstinence lecture. In fact, it makes them want to have more of it. This country's teen pregnancy rate is not out of control. It's been in decline since the 1960s, thanks to comprehensive sex education and availability of contraceptives."

"You are lying," the woman hissed and pointed her finger at him. "You will never amount to anything, young man. You are destined to lose one job after the other."

"Just because you said that doesn't make it true," Tommy retorted defiantly. "You hate the fact that many young people have accomplished more than you ever did. Unicorns would run away from you if they were real. They are the symbol of purity and innocence. You have neither of those qualities."

The woman flipped Tommy off before looking away. He turned back to the counter and sighed heavily. He wished old people wouldn't be so hateful toward young people. He could take comfort in the fact that everyone in his circle thought he was an excellent father. He saw a cashier approach with a tray.

"Here's your food, sir," the cashier said, giving the tray to Tommy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long." She showed guilt.

"I don't mind, ma'am," Tommy responded, his voice low yet firm. He flashed her a smile. "You have so many customers waiting on you that you don't know when you'll get to them."

The cashier gave a shrug. "Mm-hmm. Anyway, enjoy your meal."

Tommy chuckled. "Thanks."

Tommy grabbed straws and napkins at the end of the counter. He approached the ketchup dispenser behind the lines. He got two small paper cups to squirt ketchup into them. He repeated his actions with mayo. He headed to the back of the restaurant, where Kim sat at a table. He sat across from her and set the tray on it. They took their food and drinks off it.

"I'm sorry that it took so long," Tommy apologized while opening his straw. He put it in his large diet coke. He moved it up and down three times. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay, Tommy," Kim replied, smiling softly. She opened her straw and put it in her medium water. "It's not like my appointment is ten minutes away. If it was, we'd be in big trouble."

"Yeah. We'd be rushing to get finished with our lunch. Either that or we'd take it with us and eat in the cafeteria," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim agreed and moved her neck with a grimace. "Anyway, it's better to go slowly than it is to rush."

Tommy growled in frustration. "Unfortunately, some people were rushing to order their food in line. They need a good dose of patience."

"They do, but I don't think it would help them," Kim commented with a shrug.

"Then they can go screw themselves," Tommy mumbled in a little fear. He hoped no one heard him say that. The last thing he wanted was for an angry customer to yell at him for dirty talk. He shook his head rapidly. "We shouldn't worry about them."

Kim suppressed a yawn. "Unh-unh."

Tommy and Kim took the wrappers off their hamburgers. She bit into hers. She chewed it up before swallowing with a loud gulp. She nodded with much approval. She sipped her water. She watched take a bite out of his hamburger.

"If there is one thing I love about this place, it has to be its great hamburgers," she said, putting her hamburger down.

"Yep," he replied while swallowing. He laid his hamburger down. "The best burgers are the cheeseburgers. This place has a meal that gives you two of them."

"I am not real hungry right now, but that could change. I could get that meal and save one of the burgers for later," Kim suggested.

"I hope you start craving a milkshake. You'd look cute with milkshake all over your mouth," Tommy teased.

She blushed such a deep shade of red that she appeared to be a cherry. She tried hiding her face behind her hands. Unfortunately, she couldn't. He laughed while shaking his head.

"Kim, you shouldn't have blushed like that!" Tommy yelled and blew a raspberry.

"Then you shouldn't have said flattering things about me!" Kim said in mock annoyance. The redness left her face.

He showed much pride. "Well, you deserve it. You're such a nice girl that I can't stand it."

She growled playfully as she laid her hands on the table. "Oh, you are such a bad boy!"

Tommy grabbed his fiancée's hand and tickled it. She giggled softly yet excitedly. He let go of it and took a long sip. He observed her her picking up her hamburger and biting into it. She chewed at a slow yet steady pace. He propped his head up with his elbow. He moved his straw up and down in his cup three times.

Unbeknownst to Tommy and Kim, Jenna was biting into her cheeseburger at a table across from them. She chewed quickly before swallowing with a loud gulp. She grabbed two fries and stuck them into ketchup. She popped them in her mouth. She chewed slowly. She swallowed and smacked her lips. She ran her tongue over her teeth.

Giggling caught the young woman's attention. She turned to see Tommy holding a fry above Kim's head. Kim tried to reach for it, but he put it off to the side. She attempted to do it there, only for him put it behind his back. He brought it back in front of him. He put it above her. She made a grab for it, only for him to put it higher.

"You better give me that fry if you know what is good for you!" Kim warned in a playful manner.

"Okay. I will," Tommy said and moved the fry toward her. He pulled back when she tried to grab it. "Oops. My hand pulled it away."

She gritted her teeth. "Tommy—"

He chuckled. "Okay. I will give it to you. First, I will dip it in some mayo."

"That's a good idea," Kim commented. "Now, let's go on the double. Come on! Come on!"

Tommy dipped the fry in mayo and fed it to Kim, who chewed slowly. Jenna imagined herself being fed fries by him. However, her fry would be dipped in ketchup because she preferred mayo on bread. She watched him touch Kim's hand and run his finger along the back of it.

"It's nice to have lunch with you," Kim whispered very sweetly. "After that, it's off to the hospital to see the babies on the ultrasound."

"I can't wait to see them," Tommy commented excitedly. "I am sure they are as healthy as they were the night we found out about them when you were in the ER."

Kim frowned, her body shaking a little bit. "I never want to go through that again. It was really scary."

Tommy huffed. "It sure was. It felt like the whole thing was a nightmare, and I would wake up any second. It just…"

As Tommy continued talking to Kim, Jenna kept listening to him. She felt her hate toward her rival come to the surface. She was tempted to go over there and punch her lights out. At the same time, she didn't want to cause a scene. She decided to stay put. She was determined to continue watching them.

"If there is one thing I know, it's that you-know-who will never take me away from you. I wouldn't beg her to spit if my eyebrows were on fire," Tommy said bluntly.

"You shouldn't. She really does think she can make her little fantasy of being your wife happen of her own free will," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief.

"You will be my wife," Tommy said with much determination. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Yep," Kim said and clenched her teeth. "We will have a very happy marriage with three beautiful children."

The teens grabbed more of their fries. They popped them into their mouths. They chewed quickly. They swallowed with loud gulps. They sipped more of their drinks.

"I pray with all my heart that the babies are born as close to the due date as possible," she whispered hopefully.

"I do too, Kim," he agreed. "I do too."

Tommy took Kim's hand and kissed the back of it. He rubbed the same spot with his thumb. Jenna continued to watch them while munching on a fry.

00000

McDonald's was a little less crowded an hour later. Tommy wiped a tear from his eye as he laughed delightfully. He suppressed a yawn before smacking his lips. Kim had been telling him about the time she, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Adam, and Aisha played a prank on Rocky by placing a bucket of water on top of the bathroom door when they came over to his house for a sleepover.

Jenna was watching the couple. She sipped a small vanilla milkshake and smacked her lips. She saw herself telling Tommy stories about sleepovers she had with her friends in both cities. She heard him laugh happily. She couldn't help but smile. She moved the straw up and down three times. She emitted a soft snort.

Jenna exhaled. She recalled going outside after she finished her lunch to smoke a cigarette. She never told anyone she had taken up occasional smoking, especially her parents. She found it a great way to relax. She started getting a craving for a milkshake. She decided to use the opportunity to do a little something before going back inside to order it. She shook her thoughts out of her head and focused her attention on Tommy and Kim.

"Rocky opened the door. The bucket dumped the water all over him!" Kim said while moving her hands downward as if they were water.

"He must've been really surprised when that happened," Tommy responded, laughing.

"He was. He couldn't believe we pulled a prank on him. It was the perfect revenge for all the pranks he played on us," Kim commented, moving her eyebrows up and down.

She took a sip of her water and licked her lips. "I do enjoy his pranks. They're harmless fun."

"They're even funnier when they backfire on him," Tommy replied and spoke gibberish.

"You better watch out, Tommy. Someone might throw a pie in your face," Kim joked, clapping twice.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelled, pretending to duck. "I think one just nearly hit me!"

"You're so silly!" Kim shouted and giggled gleefully.

He growled with playfulness. "So are you!"

"You want to have a sword fight?" Kim asked, taking her straw out of her cup as she stared him down.

"Bring it on!" Tommy declared, getting his straw and pointing it at her. "I am ready."

The couple started having a sword fight with their straws. Tommy swung his straw at Kim, missing when she pulled back. She poked his hand with hers. He retaliated by hitting her arm with his. They crossed their straws and resumed their play fight. They grunted and growled in a playful manner while staring each other down.

Jenna imagined herself and Tommy having a sword fight with their straws. She sighed dreamily at his poking her arm with his straw. She saw herself hitting him in the hand with hers. She closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She opened them and kept her attention on Tommy and Kim as they continued their sword fight.

Kim gave Tommy's arm a gentle poke, only to get one from him in hers in retaliation. She poked him again, but it was on the hand this time. He showed much determination and swung his straw around, knocking hers out of her hand. He chuckled in victory as he pointed it at her, and she raised her hands in surrender with a sigh.

"All right, you got me. I surrender," Kim announced.

"Good. Remember that I always win," Tommy said smugly.

She blew a raspberry. "You wish."

Tommy and Kim returned their straws to their cups. They moved them up and down repeatedly. They laughed at the noise the straws made. They stopped and placed their hands on the table.

"I just love how noisy straws are when they go up and down in cups," he said.

"Me too," she agreed. "I've read stories about people who have made stuff out of straws, including chairs for dolls."

"That's pretty cool," Tommy said, his face full of amazement. "Maybe I should make a straw necklace for you."

"That would be really cool," Kim replied, squealing in much glee. "How about I make a straw crown for you?" She winked at him. "Then you can be a king."

"I'd love that," Tommy commented, holding up a finger. "I will make you a crown, so you can be a queen."

"I remember the _Rugrats_ episode called 'Visitors from Outer Space.' George asked Angelica if she had ever been queen of her planet," Kim said, trying to stifle a snicker. She rubbed her hands together. "He resembled Tommy's fish puppet."

"I noticed that," Tommy said, giving a shrug.

"George offered to make Angelica queen of her very own world in exchange for getting him back to Fishyokia," Kim said, waving her finger in the air. "He had her wear queen attire for a picture he wanted. However, he tricked her into getting on the transporter. He teleported her to a desert world. It was pretty funny."

"It sure was," Tommy agreed. "The end of it was the funniest part. Angelica ordered Cynthia to dig for food and used her as a shovel."

"You don't find food by digging up sand. You find water," Kim pointed out and made a slurping sound.

"Of course, deserts are well known for not having much water," Tommy murmured.

"Imagine going through a desert. You see a lake in the distance and become excited. Then you run for it and try to jump in, but you land in sand instead. What you saw was a mirage," Kim explained. "It's so weird."

"Mirages often happen when you are very thirsty. Your thirst tricks you into thinking you are seeing a body of water," Tommy commented and became disgusted. "I don't want to get sand in my mouth."

"Nobody does," Kim said, shaking her head rapidly. "No way."

Tommy and Kim smiled at each other. They looked toward Jenna, their smiles fading from their faces. They gasped in shock as she waved at them. She flashed him a suggestive smile.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" Kim asked in anger.

"I have no idea. Either she followed us here or happened to see us eating our lunch and decided to watch us," Tommy suggested and clenched his teeth so tight that they appeared ready to break.

Kim grabbed her purse and put it over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Tommy sighed. "Good idea."

Tommy and Kim grabbed their drinks before standing up with loud grunts. They put arms around each other and walked out the exit. They stepped into an empty parking space in front of it. They headed for the van that was three spaces down from it. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed two objects underneath the left windshield wiper.

"Those are envelopes, Tommy," she said, letting go of him along with her.

"Oh, man," he yelled in frustration. "Not again."

"It's the day of endless notes," Kim muttered as they approached the left side.

"Unfortunately," Tommy said, grabbing the envelopes. "I don't think we have gotten so many in a single day."

Tommy and Kim went to their respective sides of the van and entered it. They buckled their seatbelts and adjusted the lap belts. They put their drinks in the cup holders under the radio. He opened the first envelope and pulled out a folder piece of paper. He unfolded it in a slow yet steady manner. He saw a note on it.

"'Tommy, stop fiddle-farting around. Call me right now. We need to talk about our plans for our relationship. You need to quit ignoring me. We are destined to be together forever until the end of time. Jenna,'" Tommy said, becoming very unnerved. He folded the paper and slipped back into the envelope. He opened the second envelope to take out another folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, seeing another note. "'Tommy, I don't know what I will do if you don't call me once you get this note. I need to hear your voice. Don't ignore me. Call me right now. Jenna.'" He expressed anger. "Damn it. She is really losing it!"

"What a day. First, she harasses you at work. Next, she leaves candy and notes at our house. Then she watches us while we eat lunch. After that, she leaves these notes on your van," Kim yelled and hit the dashboard in much irritation. She let out a loud yell. "Why can't she just leave us alone?"

He clenched his teeth. "She is doing everything in her power to make us miserable. She is determined to make you so stressed out that you lose one or both of the twins."

"She wants me to lose them. It would be a sweet victory to her," Kim growled in much fierceness. She took deep breaths to calm down. She yawned somewhat. "She is pure evil."

"Oh, I agree," Tommy hissed in much disgust. He folded the paper to slip it back in the envelope. "Now, I wish I had never dated her in the first place. I wish I had seen signs she would've been capable of this."

"There is nothing you could've done, Tommy. She had you fooled quite well," Kim said truthfully. "She had everyone fooled."

"Beauty can't hide evil deep inside. It comes out sooner or later," Tommy muttered, his body shaking.

She nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. He reached over and took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She laid her other one over his.

"I love you so much, Tommy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kim," he said and bit his lip. "I am so sorry you had to be dragged into this."

"It's not your fault, Tommy. Besides, I am determined not to let that bitch succeed in her plans," Kim growled in ferocity. She clenched her teeth. "She will never get my man."

"Thanks," Tommy said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. They released their hold on each other. "We better get going."

"Yeah," Kim said with much eagerness. She clapped twice before snapping her fingers. "It's time to get that ultrasound done."

"I have little doubt the babies haven't grown much since last Wednesday," Tommy commented.

"Most likely," Kim agreed. "Now, let's get this show on the road. We want to see our twins."

Tommy gave the envelopes to Kim, who opened the glove compartment and put them inside. She closed it. He started the engine. He headed out of the parking lot. He went down the street.

00000

Jenna sipped her milkshake while tapping her fingers on the table. She smacked her lips before rising to her feet. She came out of the restaurant. She stepped into the empty parking space in front of the exit. She took another sip of her milkshake. She felt a little bit on her chin and wiped it away with her hand. She licked her lips.

She chuckled sinisterly. She was so glad she grabbed the chance to put the notes on her ex-boyfriend's van after she finished her cigarette. She decided not to see if they would find them this time because she didn't want people staring at her. However, she had no doubt they would read them as they had done that with every note she had left. She was already forming another plan to get Tommy's attention in her mind.

Her thoughts drifted to Kim. She felt her hatred for her bubble to the surface. She hated seeing her look so healthy and strong. It took everything she had to keep her from going over to her and smacking her in the face as her rival interacted with Tommy lovingly. Despite this, she was still determined to cause her undue stress in hopes it would harm her babies. She believed the young mother didn't deserve to have them.

Jenna pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She needed to get back to her dorm because she had a class at three o'clock. She approached her car, which was parked across from the space. She entered it, placing her milkshake in the cup holder under the radio. She fastened her seatbelt before starting the engine. She drove out of the parking lot. She headed down the street while singing nonsense.


	64. Arriving at the Hospital

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. Kim's ultrasound will be in the next chapter. I am ready to do it. There may be some smut involving Tommy and Kim in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 64: Arriving at the Hospital

Tommy arrived at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital within twenty minutes. He moved the blinker bar up. The right blinker began flashing. He made a right turn into the parking lot. He pushed the bar down, the blinker stopping its flashing. He parked in a space at the end of the lot and turned off the engine. Kim grabbed her purse. She set it in her lap. They heard screeching. They looked toward the top of the hospital to see a peregrine falcon landing on the edge of the roof.

"What a pretty falcon," she said and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"It sure is. It was probably looking for something to eat and didn't find anything," he said.

"I may not be hungry right now, but that could change very soon," Kim commented in thoughtfulness.

"I don't know what it will be," Tommy said with a shrug. "I hope you don't crave ice cream with ketchup." He shuddered in disgust.

"I can't help it if I crave that, Tommy," Kim responded, running her tongue over her teeth. "If it makes you feel better, I just might crave ice cream and mustard instead."

"That does make me feel a little better," Tommy whispered and took a deep breath to relax. "It's still weird, though."

"Hey, it's part of being pregnant," Kim said, holding up her hands. She laid them on her purse. "It will go away after I give birth to the twins."

"I can't wait for that," Tommy said in relief. "Yep, yep, yep."

She reached over and ruffled his hair. She laughed at his swatting her hand aside. He pinched her cheek. He spoke baby talk before making a funny noise. She grabbed his wrist. She pulled his hand off and released her hold on it.

"Perhaps you will get strange cravings during my next pregnancy. That happens to men sometimes," Kim suggested.

"That could happen," Tommy agreed and cringed somewhat. "Unfortunately, some of the cravings could involve food combos I find repulsing."

"It could, but the best way to handle the cravings is to satisfy them," Kim commented. "Avoiding them will just make them worse."

"I understand that," Tommy murmured. "You've eaten lots of food you have never been fond of during both of your pregnancies."

"Cravings and morning sickness are often the first signs of pregnancy women experience," Kim replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Both happened to Mollie at the beginning of _Look Who's Talking._ " She chuckled. "She craved ice cream and her mother's cooking. She didn't like either of them."

He expressed thoughtfulness. "In your first pregnancy, the first sign was your increased hunger. The second sign was you falling asleep under that tree. The third sign was the morning sickness. With your second pregnancy, the morning sickness was first sign. Of course, we dismissed it as stress from the midterms." He shrugged.

"Then I got sick over the course of two more days," Kim added, blowing hard. "We became suspicious, and I did a pregnancy test. It turned out to be positive. We thought we were expecting one baby. We learned we were expecting twins under not-so-great circumstances."

"Here we are going in for an ultrasound," Tommy said in great awe. "It feels unreal to be a father of three when I am not even twenty yet."

She sighed contently and laid both hands on her stomach. "It feels that way to me as a mother of three."

Tommy unfastened his seatbelt. He balled his hand into a fist and tapped it on the steering wheel. He gritted his teeth very tightly. Kim noticed him and furrowed her brow.

"Let me guess, Handsome. What that bitch did today has you tensed up," Kim said and reached over to touch his shoulder.

"Yeah," Tommy muttered tensely. "I have a feeling she will pick up her pace in her efforts to win my affections."

"We've done an excellent job of avoiding contact with her so far," Kim murmured, her voice lined with relief. "That's not to say we won't make contact again at some point."

"Sometimes, it can't be avoided," Tommy replied, shaking his head and frowning a bit. "If we can't avoid contact with her, then we will handle it the best we can."

She returned her hand to her stomach. "She wanted our children badly at first. Now, she doesn't even care about them. She is hoping I will miscarry the twins."

"I can see her cheering deep down inside when she heard you had miscarried," Tommy mumbled, his body shaking some.

"It's disgusting," Kim responded angrily. She clenched her teeth so tight that it appeared they would break any second. "Our stress level went up when we saw the bitch and found her notes, but mine has come down since then."

"Mine has too," Tommy agreed. "I am so grateful to your mother for changing all of our phone numbers and making them unlisted. My ex-girlfriend can't harass us by phone anymore."

"She will find a way to get the phone numbers," Kim said seriously. "She was smart enough to convince a jury to believe her head injury kept her from knowing right from wrong." She mumbled inaudible words.

"That jury is the stupidest one I have ever heard of," Tommy growled in frustration. "All of the jurors need hits to their heads and paddles to their butts for believing that." He curled his hand into a fist and pressed it against his temple.

"Many more juries will fall for that my-brain-injury-made-it-impossible-to-know-right-from-wrong excuse," Kim pointed out bluntly.

"Unfortunately," Tommy said, blowing hard. "At least we can take comfort in the fact it will be quite difficult to prove the claim a second time around." He felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Barbara Stager tried to claim both her husbands died in accidental shootings. It didn't work the second time around," Kim murmured.

He sighed softly. "Thank God that woman is in jail now. If she had gotten away with Russ's murder, she would've gone on and married another man. She would've run him into the ground financially and killed him to cover her tracks."

"She won't be considered for parole for twenty years," Kim said, bluntness lining her voice. "She will have to show remorse in order to get it."

"I highly doubt she is capable of any kind of remorse," Tommy growled in disbelief. "There is no way in hell she will get paroled."

She slipped her hand toward his and took hold of it. She gave it a very gentle squeeze. She rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

"Let's forget about that she-devil. Let's get this appointment over with," Kim suggested.

"I say that is a great idea," Tommy said, smiling. "If you have a bad mood swing, you are more than welcome to yell at me." He winked at her.

I hope that doesn't happen, but thank you," Kim commented and giggled in a soft manner.

"You're welcome," Tommy answered, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He rubbed it so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that. "Come on."

Tommy and Kim exited the van. They went over to each other and held hands. They swung them back and forth, as they made their way toward the entrance. They passed a young man going out.

00000

The receptionist was speaking on the phone with a young woman making an appointment with her primary care doctor. He chewed gum. He balanced it against his shoulder as he typed in her name and the date she gave him. He took hold of it once he was finished. He blew a small bubble in his gum. He popped it and used his tongue to get back in his mouth.

"You are all set for your doctor's appointment, ma'am," the receptionist announced.

 _"Thank you so much,"_ the woman said gratefully.

"You're welcome," the receptionist said, laughing softly. "I am glad you went ahead and made this appointment. I hate it when patients wait until the last minute to do it." He rolled his eyes.

 _"Yes, but some patients don't have a choice, especially when they are faced with troubling symptoms,"_ the woman responded.

"Yeah. It is still wise to plan ahead, though," the receptionist pointed out.

 _"So true,"_ the woman commented and cleared her throat. _"I will come for my appointment in two weeks. I hope you will be working that day."_

"I just might," the receptionist murmured. "Bye."

The receptionist hung up the phone. He blew another bubble in his gum, this one being bigger. He popped it and got it back into his mouth with his tongue. He turned and spotted Tommy and Kim coming up to the window.

"May I help you?" the receptionist wondered.

"My name is Kimberly Hart. I'm here to see Trent Benton for an ultrasound appointment," Kim answered and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "It's at two o'clock."

"You are quite young to be having a baby, but don't worry. I won't give you a hard time," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Kim said and smiled softly.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the father. I brought her here," Tommy added, waving at him.

"That's sweet," the receptionist said, holding out his hand. "Could I see your health insurance information?"

"Yes," Kim said and reached into her purse. She got out her wallet, opening it. She grabbed rectangular-shaped white plastic card saying 'Watson Health Insurance 777-0009.' She handed it to him. "This is the insurance company my parents' health care plan is under. Co-pay isn't required."

"I see," the receptionist said. He examined the information before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote it down. He laid the pen aside and returned her card to her. He saw her put it back in the wallet and close it. He looked at the computer and typed in her name. He brought up her personal information. This included her obstetrician's name. "It says here you are the mother of nine-month-old Caleb James Oliver. You had to go to the ER for terrible pains last Wednesday."

"Yes, sir," Kim said, nodding.

"Dr. Pearson was the attending obstetrician who examined you. She found it was just bad Braxton-Hicks contractions and did an ultrasound to check your baby. She discovered you were having twins," the receptionist commented curiously.

"That's right," Kim said, pressing her lips together. "Tommy and I have been dealing with his ex-girlfriend stalking and harassing us. It sent our stress level through the roof that night, especially mine." She looked nervous.

"I understand," the receptionist replied as he turned to her. "I still want to congratulate you on the twins. I hope you will be very careful. You are at more risk for complications."

"Oh, don't worry. She's already doing that," Tommy assured.

"Great. I'll let Dr. Benton know you are here," the receptionist commented with much warmth. "It might be a while before he sees you."

"That's fine with us," Kim said calmly and returned her wallet to her purse. "We're in no hurry."

Tommy and Kim approached chairs in the middle of the room. They sat down, light grunts leaving their mouths. She set her purse on the floor. He spotted a pile of magazines on the end table next to him. He grabbed the top one titled _Having Multiples_. He opened it to the second page. He gazed at one-year-old identical triplet girls standing at the bottom of it.

"Kim, you should take a look at this," Tommy said and showed his fiancée the magazine. "It says the chances of having identical triplets is one in ten thousand."

"Talk about really small," Kim exclaimed.

He snorted. "You're right. It also says chances of having identical triplets twice in a row is one in sixty-four million."

"Yikes," Kim blurted out. "Those women were probably thrilled that happened. It made them feel special. Of course, that doesn't mean they considered themselves worthy of special treatment."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. He glanced toward the top of the third page. "According to this passage, ninety-one percent of triplets are born prematurely. Forty-one percent of them are born very preterm."

She shuddered. "Oh, so scary."

"No kidding," Tommy commented and gazed at the middle of the page. "In this passage, eighty-eight percent of triplets are delivered by C-section. A planned C-section isn't known to increase or decrease the risk of fetal or neonatal death or serious neonatal disability in the case of multiples."

"If I have to have a C-section, then I will just have to deal with it. Vaginal birth is best. At the same time, C-sections can save the lives of babies when they are in distress," Kim pointed out.

"That's right," Tommy said, nodding at her. "There is no doubt people will tell you didn't give birth if you reveal you had a C-section."

"I don't care if they do. I'd rather our babies be saved by C-section than die through vaginal delivery if complications arise," Kim commented firmly.

Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl. I hope I don't faint during the C-section if it happens."

"Me neither. Then again, you never know," Kim said honestly. "Not all men can handle it."

He took her hand into his and gave it a very gentle squeeze. She placed hers over his. She patted it very lightly before rubbing the back of it with her thumb. She emitted a soft snort.

"I can handle many things," he responded, sitting tall and proud. "You will never hear me scream like a girl." He faked screaming.

"Many men do scream like girls," she said, giggling to herself. "This is especially true for those who claim they don't."

"What buttheads," Tommy mumbled in annoyance.

Kim patted his shoulder. "You got that right."

"In _Back to the Future Part II,_ Old Biff called Young Biff butthead. Young Biff asked who was he calling a butthead and nearly called him one," Tommy pointed out with a quiet laugh. "Talk about ironic."

"There are so many examples of irony in everyday life that no one will ever encounter them all," Kim whispered.

Tommy formed a small smile on his face. "I've had enough talking about irony for one day. I just want to focus on getting this ultrasound over with."

"Me too," Kim said lovingly. "Yes siree."

Tommy planted another kiss on Kim's cheek. They turned to the magazine and whispered inaudible words.


	65. Mean Man and Ultrasound

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It features Kim's ultrasound. I am so happy to have finally done it. It's been a long wait, but it was well worth it. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 65: Mean Man/Ultrasound

Tommy and Kim were reading the second page of a magazine called _Feeding Multiples_ he was holding thirty-two minutes later. They had their attention on a picture of nine-month-old twins being fed pureed peas by their parents. They didn't notice thirty-two-year-old Kirk Tater approach the chair next to the end table and sit down. He twirled his ankles before planting his feet into the floor.

Kirk touched his temple. As a Caucasian, his skin was a bit pale. He was a little taller than Tommy was and happened to be more muscular. His head had no hair whatsoever. His bald spot looked as if it could reflect light. He looked at Tommy and Kim, whom both mumbled inaudible words. He turned away from them. He spoke gibberish.

"It says feeding twins at the same time can save time and get them into a routine," Tommy whispered in a warm voice. "On the other hand, feeding twins separately allows for one-on-one time with each one."

"It also says it is best to feed twins separately during the early days," Kim answered and patted his shoulder. "After that, we can try feeding them at the same time."

"It is possible you won't have to stop nursing Caleb. The twins may not be able to digest breastmilk. If they can, breastfeeding them at the same time will be quite the challenge for you," Tommy pointed out.

"I can always put breastmilk in bottles," Kim commented and wrapped her arm around his. "That's what we got the breast pump for."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy said and pulled his arm away from her. He put it around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I would love to meet the parents who gave permission for their children's pictures to be taken for these magazines. I wonder if someone will ask us if our children can participate in a diaper commercial."

"I'd love that," Kim squeaked in excitement. "It wouldn't matter if we got paid for it or not. I'd be glad our children could be part of something big."

"I can't help but think the _Rugrats_ episode called 'Baby Commercial.' Tommy couldn't understand how Phil and Lil could be sitting beside him and inside the TV in their diaper commercial at the same time," Tommy said and played with a strand of her hair. "Phil and Lil explained how it happened."

"Phil and Lil are fraternal twins. They could be mistaken for identical twins if Lil wasn't wearing her bow. They said they traded places all the time without anyone noticing," Kim whispered, giving a shrug.

"Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen are fraternal twins, though they look identical. They shared the role of Michelle Tanner on _Full House_ for eight years," Tommy said and smiled.

"I couldn't tell which twin was playing Michelle at what time in any episode. They did the share the screen in a few episodes. Part two of 'Michelle Rides Again' is a good example," Kim explained.

"That was a great two-part series finale. I'd love to see a spinoff series," Tommy said in awe.

Kirk glanced at the couple and raised an eyebrow. He had listened to every word they had spoken. He shifted his position in his chair a little bit.

"So, you two have a baby and are expecting twins?" Kirk wondered.

Tommy turned toward him along with Kim. "Yes, sir. We are."

"Then where are your rings?" Kirk demanded very rudely.

Kim expressed disbelief. "What are you talking about, young man?"

"I am talking about your wedding rings! Where are they?" Kirk retorted in irritation.

"Oh, we don't have them," Kim responded honestly. "We are engaged to be married March 22. We're still in high school."

Kirk became angry. "You two are immoral degenerates! You should've had your son taken away from you when he was born! The same should happen to your twins!" He rose to his feet and approached the couple. "I bet that young man isn't even the father of any of your children!"

"Hey, I am the only man my fiancée has ever been with!" Tommy yelled in defiance. "Not once has she ever thought of cheating on me!"

"This little slut wants you to think that," Kirk growled and shot a glare at Kim. "I bet you've slept with so many men that you don't even know who the fathers of your children are, especially the twins. It is known fraternal twins can have two fathers."

"I am not such a girl, young man," Kim hissed fiercely. "I love my fiancé. He loves me. On the other hand, you don't look you've ever had a girlfriend or wife."

"Oh, I did have a girlfriend. She cheated on me with another man and left me for him. She proved her immorality by shacking up with him," Kirk explained bitterly. "You two are just like her. You conceived your children out of wedlock. I bet your parents encouraged it."

"I've got news for you. It's not the 1950s. Unmarried couples can be just as good parents as married ones can," Kim said in a firm voice. "It's fine to think sex and children should only be within the bounds of marriage. However, you have no right to force that belief down our throats."

"I have the right to do that. Couples have to be married in order to be good parents to their children. You proved to be horrible parents by not marrying before your son was born," Kirk snarled, curling his hand into a fist.

"The only horrible one here is you, Mr. Tater," a male voice said.

Kirk cringed quite a bit. He turned around to see thirty-nine-year-old Trent Benton standing a short distance away. Trent had a folder tucked underneath his arm. Being African-American, he was the same height as Tommy was. He wasn't as muscular as the young father was. His skin was a little dark with light blotches in a few spots. He had no hair on his head with the exception of a black beard. His eyes were brown. He approached the young man, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Trent Benton. You are the obstetrician who has cared for so many teen mothers," Kirk sneered. "They showed their immorality by having their children out of wedlock."

"You should leave these young people alone, especially Kim. She is my patient. Her condition is more delicate than that of most mothers. She has been under a lot of stress due to her fiancé's ex stalking and harassing them," Trent said firmly.

"Oh, please. You are making that up," Kirk retorted, rolling his eyes. "Men can't be stalked. Only women can."

"Oh, it is very much true," Trent insisted. "Men are just as vulnerable to stalkers as women are. It's because of people like you male stalking victims aren't taken seriously."

"Why should I take that young man seriously, especially when he is likely not the father of that whore's children?" Kirk said, motioning toward Kim. "Moreover, children are supposed to be born within the bounds of marriage."

"That applied in the old days. However, they are gone. Things are different now. Children born out of wedlock are more accepted. They aren't any different from those who are born in wedlock. Tommy is father of all three children. The majority of teen moms I've seen had sex only with their children's fathers. Nobody is perfect, not me, not these young people, not you," Trent retorted. "You have the right to think as you do, but what other people do is none of your business."

Kirk gave Trent the finger and mouthed 'Fuck you.' He turned on his heel and approached a chair next to the entrance. He seated himself. Trent went to Tommy and Kim as she grabbed her purse. She stood up along with her fiancé.

"That young man is nuts," Kim mumbled in annoyance.

"I've been dealing with him over the last five years. I run into him in public sometimes, but it's not often," Trent said.

Tommy let out a relieved sigh. "That's good."

"It's great to see you again, Dr. Benton," Kim replied happily. "I wish we could've followed the original schedule, though."

"I understand, but it is best we check on the health of the babies as soon as possible after your ER visit," Trent said in seriousness. "Are you ready to get this ultrasound done?"

"Oh, yes," Tommy said excitedly.

Trent whooped. "Great. Come on."

Tommy, Kim, and Trent walked to the door heading into the hallway. They started going down it. They observed a young man pushing his girlfriend past them in her wheelchair. The couple gave Tommy and Kim dirty looks. They looked ahead and began speaking inaudible words to each other. Tommy and Kim shifted their attention to Trent. They suppressed yawns.

"I am going to weigh Kim before we do the ultrasound. I want to see how much weight she has gained since last month. That was when the second trimester started," Trent commented.

Kim breathed deeply. "I don't mind that at all."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder. "When she began showing, she looked like she had put on ten pounds all at once. Before the whole thing with Jenna, we wanted to talk to you about the possibility of a twin pregnancy."

"It is well known that pregnant women carrying two or more babies tend to show sooner than those carrying one baby. It is also a side effect of being pregnant before. Kim will have to put on more weight than usual. Extra blood volume, amniotic fluid, and water weight are the result of carrying multiples. Don't be surprised if she drops thirty pounds in two weeks after she gives birth. Every bit of the excess fluid is eliminated," Trent explained.

"Whoa," Kim exclaimed.

The trio stopped at the fourth room on the right. Trent snorted before opening the door. He flipped the switch, flooding it with light. He rubbed his nose and smacked his lips. The medium-sized room contained a weight scale in the middle of it. A counter with cabinets and drawers was off in the corner. Three chairs were near it.

The couple walked in. The obstetrician followed suit and closed the door behind him. He went to the counter. He laid the folder there. Tommy and Kim stopped in front of the chairs. She set her purse in the second one. They turned around as Trent approached the scale. He motioned for her to get on it. She went to it, stepping on it.

Kim placed her hands at her sides. Trent stepped in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the weights. He moved the second weight to one hundred. He moved the first weight to twenty. Unfortunately, it stayed unbalanced. He moved it to twenty-one, but it didn't work. The same happened with twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, and twenty-five. He moved it to twenty-six, and it balanced out. He smiled proudly.

"You've gained seven pounds since the last time I saw you. You are up sixteen pounds since we confirmed your pregnancy," Trent said as he went over to the counter. He opened the folder while getting out his pen. He wrote down the result. "You can step off the scale now."

"All right," Kim said and stepped off the scale. She observed him going over to it and setting the weights back in place. "This means we are ready to do the ultrasound, right?"

"Yes, we are," Trent said while putting his pen back in his pocket. He closed the folder and picked it up.

"Could I go to the bathroom first before we do the ultrasound?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Trent answered, turning to him.

"Thanks," Tommy said and smiled. He twirled his right ankle before jerking his thumb in the direction of the door. "I won't be gone long."

"We'll wait for you," Kim said and went to the chair to get her purse. She and Trent observed the young father leaving. She approached him. They started talking about pregnancy weight gain.

00000

Tommy, Kim, and Trent came to the sixth room on the right eight minutes later. Trent opened the door, its hinges squeaking. He flipped the switch, flooding the ultrasound room with light. The medium-sized room had a long bed. The ultrasound was next to it. Three chairs were near the door. A counter with drawers and cabinets were near the third chair.

Tommy and Kim stopped in front of the chairs. She laid her purse in the second one. They turned toward Trent as he approached the counter to lay the folder down. He walked to the bed. He motioned for her to come sit on it. She went over to the stool. She climbed up and turned around. She sat on the edge. She glanced at him.

"So, how are your bouts of morning sickness?" Trent asked, his face full of curiosity.

"The morning sickness stopped just three weeks ago," Kim whispered in relief. "Thank God I don't have to deal with that anymore." She glanced at Tommy, who came to her side and took her hand into his.

"Has your milk production gone down any since you learned you were pregnant with twins?" Trent wondered.

"Not at all. I have increased my calorie intake, though I am trying not to consume too many calories," Kim explained, swinging her legs back and forth.

"It can be tempting to pig out on food, especially sweets," Tommy added and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"It is terrible that you ended up in the ER because of your soon-to-be-husband's ex," Trent commented bluntly. "From what Dr. Pearson told me, she sounds insane."

"Oh, she is. In fact, we encountered her at McDonald's and found two notes on my windshield after we got away from her," Tommy growled frustratingly. "I wanted to rip them apart so badly." He squeezed her hand.

"Before then, Mom found a box of chocolates on our doorstep when she went outside to sit on the swing. It had a note attached to it. Then she took the garbage out and found two notes on my windshield. Jenna harassed Tommy at work with repeated phone calls this morning," Kim added bitterly. "She is doing everything in her power to secure my man's affections."

"Don't worry. We got an alarm system installed and changed our phone numbers. We told everyone about the bitch," Tommy assured, holding up his hand.

"Good," Trent said, sighing in relief. "If you had miscarried the twins, their deaths would've been on Jenna's hands."

"You got that right," Tommy said and clenched his teeth. "I wish I had never dated that bitch."

"Having a bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions can be very scary for mothers, especially very young ones," Trent commented gently. "Tommy did the right thing calling 911 to get you checked out in the ER, Kim." He winked at the couple.

"I am very grateful he did that," Kim whispered, looking at Tommy lovingly. "I can't wait to marry him."

Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss. He planted one to her forehead after she gazed down at the floor. They turned to the obstetrician.

"Dr. Benton, Tommy and I have been concerned about me being diagnosed with twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome," Kim said in some uncertainty.

Tommy bit his lip. "We fear the babies will be in danger if it is discovered she has that condition."

"I don't blame you two. Symptoms such as sudden weight gain, swelling in hands and feet early in the pregnancy, and sensation of rapid growth of the uterus indicate you may have this condition. The only true way to find out is on an ultrasound," Trent explained seriously. "You should know it happens only with identical twins or higher multiple gestations who share a common monochorionic placenta."

Kim yawned. "We know. We've been reading up on this condition."

"Treatments include monitoring the pregnancy, amnioreduction, and laser surgery to disconnect the blood vessels between the twins permanently," Trent added. "At least this condition isn't because of anything the mother did. It just happens."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

Trent rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's get this ultrasound done."

Trent took his stethoscope off his neck. He put it in his ears and went over to a drawer. He opened it, taking the sphygmomanometer. He closed it with a loud slam. He approached Kim's right arm. He put its sleeve around it just above the elbow. He placed the stethoscope just below the sleeve and pumped it up until it was tight.

The sphygmomanometer's tightness on Kim's arm lessened little by little. The needle went down. It settled on one hundred fifteen over seventy-five. Trent released the air in the sphygmomanometer. He removed the stethoscope from his ear. He placed it around his neck. He took off the sphygmomanometer. He returned it to its drawer. He grabbed his pen from his pocket. He opened the folder. He wrote down the result.

"Your blood pressure is good," Trent announced. He opened the cabinet above him and grabbed a bottle fill with gel. "I'm sure you're ready to deal with the probe's coldness."

"Oh, I am," Kim said with a chuckle.

Trent closed the folder with a contented sigh. He turned off the lights. Kim moved back a bit to lay down. She lifted her blouse. He returned to her side. He squirted the gel on her lower abdomen. He took it back to the cabinet, putting it up. He returned to the ultrasound to turn it on. He pressed the probe against her abdomen. This caused her to wince a bit. Tommy and Kim gazed at the ultrasound. The image showed the twins one on top of the other. They laughed in delight.

"The twins have grown a little bit since last week," Kim exclaimed.

"They sure have," Tommy agreed and took her hand into his.

"Here is the first's baby head," Trent said as he gestured toward the top of that baby. He motioned toward the underside. "Here is its body, including the legs." He moved his finger toward its chest. He tapped it on its beating heart. "Its heartbeat is still very strong."

"That's great," Tommy said, his face beaming with happiness.

"The baby's hands are right here," Trent said while moving his finger to the baby's hands. "Its growth is still normal." He turned to Tommy and Kim. "One of my patients gave birth last month. Her name is Amber Weakley. She had twins by surprise. Ferdinand Olsen is the father."

Tommy felt his jaw drop. "No way!"

Trent chuckled. "I am not kidding. Amber is the same age as Kim is now. Throughout her pregnancy, the ultrasounds showed clearly that she was having one baby. After she delivered it, she started feeling more contractions. She thought she was delivering the placenta. All of a sudden, the second baby dropped into my arms. I couldn't believe it. I told her and Ferdinand congratulations on being parents to twins. They were shocked, but they were happy."

Tommy and Kim gazed at each other with soft laughs. They thought it was incredible that Ferdinand and Amber had twins by surprise. They wondered if that would happen to them. That was when they had more children. They returned their attention to the screen. Trent slid the probe down a bit.

"This is the second baby's head," Trent said while motioning toward the top of that baby.

Tommy chuckled, as did Kim. "Wow."

"This is rest of its body, especially its legs," Trent commented, gesturing toward the underside. He motioned toward the chest. He showed its beating heart. "Its heartbeat is as strong as the other baby's."

Kim squeaked in joy. "Wonderful."

"Here are this baby's hands," Trent said as he moved his finger to the baby's hands. He looked at Kim, a smile crossing his lips. "It is still growing normally."

"I pray to God that the twins keep growing normally," Kim murmured in a hopeful voice.

"I do too, Kim," Tommy added and kissed her temple.

"How about you two listen to the babies' heartbeats?" Trent suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Tommy and Kim yelled very eagerly.

Trent laughed. "All right. Here we go."

Trent turned to the keyboard and pressed four keys. Just then, the ultrasound played the twins' heartbeats. He eyed the couple with a smile. Tommy and Kim could feel tears coming to their eyes.

"We remember hearing one baby's heartbeat last month. Now, we are hearing two heartbeats. It feels so unreal," Kim murmured, a sob rising in her throat.

"Yes, it does. However, those are our twins' heartbeats. They are so strong," Tommy said as he tightened her grip on her hand somewhat.

"Twins' hearts don't beat at the same rate, but they come pretty close," Trent said, moving the probe up somewhat. He gestured toward each of the twins' hearts. "I've had so many parents freak out at their babies' heartrates being so high that I've lost count."

"Talk about incredible," Tommy said.

"We remember when you explained to use why Caleb's heartrate was higher than our heartrates were. It kept us very calm," Kim said, sighing contently at that memory.

"I know," Trent replied, turning to the keyboard. He tapped the same keys, causing the ultrasound to become quiet. He shifted his attention back to Tommy and Kim. "I can't blame parents for freaking out about their children's high heartrates because they are concerned about how they are doing." He gave a shrug.

"Most loving parents would be concerned about their children's wellbeing," Tommy commented.

"So true," Trent agreed.

Tommy and Kim glanced at each other. They kissed three times as tears fell from their eyes. They couldn't help but let out soft cries.

"I am so glad we found out we were having twins last week, despite the circumstances. It will be challenging to raise three children under the age of two, but I am confident we can do it," Tommy said eagerly.

"Me too. I love you," Kim replied in a loving voice.

Tommy smiled lovingly at her. "I love you too."

"Don't get all mushy around me. You'll make me cry," Trent joked, a snicker coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, go play in the traffic, Dr. Benton," Tommy retorted with much playfulness. He and Kim returned their attention to him.

"I will if you will, Tommy," Trent said and blew a raspberry. He became serious. "I will be monitoring you more closely, Kim, since you are carrying twins. As the pregnancy goes into the later months, you will be at some risk for giving birth prematurely."

"I know," Kim said and emitted a soft sigh. "You were doing monthly ultrasounds when we thought I was pregnant with one baby. How more often will you do them now?"

Trent cupped his chin in his hand. "You will have an ultrasound once every three weeks now. Most teen moms don't have three children by the time they are eighteen. You are a very unique case, Kim."

"She definitely is, sir," Tommy agreed.

"You may be at risk for premature birth, but I am confident you will have a normal pregnancy, Kim. You have taken excellent care of yourself since we confirmed it. It is very important you keep your stress level as low as possible since your fiancé's ex has been terrorizing you two," Trent pointed out.

"We are doing everything in our power to avoid her," Tommy said truthfully.

Kim swallowed hard. "It hasn't been easy ignoring her because both of us feel tempted to go over and yell in her face. We won't do it because it will give her more ammo to go after us." She shuddered in some fear.

"You need to keep ignoring her whenever you see her. She is like a black widow spider. She ensnares men in her web. Then she strikes without any warning whatsoever," Trent said, bluntness lining his voice.

"Yep," Kim agreed. "Anyway, let's forget the bitch. Let's finish this ultrasound."

"I say that's a great idea," Trent said, a small smile forming on his face. "Your babies' health is far more important."

Trent gazed at the screen along with Tommy and Kim. He moved the probe up to bring the first baby into full view. He spoke inaudible words while motioning toward its chest.


	66. All That Comes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. A smutty scene involving them will be in the one after the next. I have decided to do one or two more incidents with Jenna before her downfall happens. I won't tell you how it will happen. You will have to see for yourself. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 66: All That Comes

Tommy and Kim were looking over ultrasound pictures of the twins as they sat in the first and second chairs thirty minutes later. He was holding his. Hers were in an envelope in her lap. He had one in his. Her purse was in the third chair. Trent jotted down notes in his folder. He closed it. He got his notepad from the pocket of his white coat. He proceeded to jot down something. The couple laughed while gesturing at a picture.

"The twins are very clear in this picture," Tommy said and tapped his finger on the first baby's hand. "Here's this baby's hand."

"I can see this baby's hand," Kim said and touched the second baby.

"I can't help but wonder how many teen parents already have three children in this city. The number is very unlikely to be high," Tommy whispered thoughtfully.

"I read up on a murderer named Linda Darby. She had four children by the time she was eighteen. This was back in 1961," Kim explained.

"That's a lot of children by the age of majority, but it was normal for those days," Tommy exclaimed. "Linda must've married her first husband when she was fifteen."

"Her second husband, Charles, was seventeen when they began an affair. She divorced her first husband, so they could marry. They had a son together," Kim pointed out. "She squandered their meager wages on herself. She even faked cancer to get more money from him. In 1970, she murdered him and lit his body and the house on fire. She was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. She escaped from the Indiana Women's Prison in 1972. No one has seen her since." She tensed a bit.

"It's creepy someone like that could be your next-door neighbor," Trent said, looking at the couple. "Because Linda was young, she could've married a third time and had more children. She hasn't contacted her other children because she fears they will turn her in to police." He swallowed hard.

"No fugitive would try to contact their children unless they want something from them," Tommy said, turning to him along with Kim.

"John List lived under alias of Robert P. Clark during his eighteen years on the run after he murdered his entire family in 1971," Trent commented. "He was captured in Virginia and extradited back to New Jersey to stand trial in 1989. He was convicted on five counts of first-degree murder and got five life sentences. He will never get out of prison."

"We know all about John List," Kim responded and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I watched _America's Most Wanted_ with Mom and Dad the night they aired the John List case. So did Tommy with his parents. They unveiled a bust created by Frank Bender of what he might look like aged eighteen years. It looked almost exactly like him."

"It sure did, though he did have a few more wrinkles," Trent said in amazement. "He was a monster for what he did." He scoffed angrily. "He showed no remorse for his crime."

Tommy patted his pictures and straightened them. He picked up his envelope to place them inside. He closed it and laid it in his lap. He tapped his foot three times.

"I forgot to ask, but how is Caleb doing?" Trent wondered as he finished writing. He tore off the paper and returned his notepad and pen to his coat pocket. He got the folder and went to the couple.

"Caleb is doing great. He hasn't started crawling yet, but he is grabbing everything he can get his hands on. He started pulling our hair, but we got him to stop," Tommy explained with a nervous chuckle.

Trent blew softly. "The hair-pulling isn't pleasant, but it can be stopped in different ways."

"It didn't stop overnight with us," Kim commented matter-of-factly.

"No one expects that to happen," Trent replied and cupped his chin in his hand. "It's annoying when people expect others to never make mistakes again when they tell them they will turn over a new leaf."

Kim huffed. "You said it. That makes them more likely to fall back into their old ways."

"To succeed, you may need to fail many times," Tommy murmured. "When people say failure isn't an option, they are setting themselves up for failure."

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Kim added.

"Yes, it is," Trent agreed. "What's ironic is women have called you a slut for getting pregnant twice by the same man, yet they've had multiple sex partners."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Veronica is the perfect example of that irony. I predict she will get pregnant by the end of the year. She won't know who the father of her baby is."

"It's unlikely she'd want me as her obstetrician because I've cared for Kim," Trent suggested and gave Kim the paper. "Anyway, here is the date I want to see you, Kim."

Tommy and Kim looked at the paper. It had April 2 at three o'clock written on it. They shifted their attention to Trent. They nodded at him approvingly.

"This date is perfect, Dr. Benton," Kim said warmly. She grabbed her purse to set it in her lap. She got the envelope to place it inside.

"It will be after our honeymoon. We will be home by Easter Sunday," Tommy added, smiling widely. "We will let Mr. Wentworth know about it."

"Wonderful," Trent responded in happiness. He observed the couple rising to their feet and listened to loud grunts coming from them. "I knew I wouldn't be able to see you March 26, so I chose that date." He winked at them.

"You were smart to do that," Tommy whispered.

"Your weight gain is right on track, Kim. If you gain eight more pounds by the twenty-fourth week, you have an excellent chance of avoiding pre-term labor," Trent said hopefully.

"I will try very hard to gain that amount of weight," Kim murmured, breathing deeply. "That doesn't mean I'm going to gorge on junk food." She cringed disgustedly. "It's not good for the babies."

"It may not be, but you can have some junk food from time to time. You did that when you were pregnant with Caleb. He was born perfectly healthy," Trent pointed out.

"Yes, he was," Tommy agreed with a slow nod. "Anyway, thank you so much for taking the ultrasound pictures." He patted his envelope.

"It means everything to us that we can have them," Kim added.

"You're welcome," Trent said, warmth echoing from his voice. "You two deserve them. Like with Caleb, you can look back and talk about how tiny the twins were after they are born." He chuckled.

"Well, let's get out of here," Kim suggested.

Trent approached the door with Tommy and Kim right behind him. He opened it, its hinges squeaking. He stepped into the hallway. His patient and her boyfriend went next. He closed it as they went right. He observed them looking over their shoulders and waving to him. He waved back and headed left. He snapped his fingers.

00000

The receptionist chewed gum as he looked over his notes at his desk. He blew a small bubble and popped it with his tongue. He used his tongue to get his gum back into his mouth. He ran his hand over his spiked hair before rubbing his chin. Footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see Tommy and Kim coming up to the window.

"Did the ultrasound go well?" the receptionist asked with much curiosity.

"Yes, it did," Kim replied happily.

"The twins' growth is still on track," Tommy added, holding up his envelope. "We got some pictures too."

The receptionist smiled. "Cool."

Kim gave him the paper. "Here is my next appointment."

"All righty then," the receptionist said, looking at it. He laid it down before turning toward the computer. He pressed five keys, bringing up a calendar. He switched it to April. He typed in her name and her appointment on the given date. He shifted his attention to her. "You are all set."

Tommy gave him a nod. "Thanks. We'll see you later."

Tommy and Kim headed into the waiting room. They spotted Kirk, who was still sitting in the same spot. He shot them a glare. They came to a halt close to him.

"I am sure you ungrateful little brats saw your babies on the ultrasound," Kirk sneered very rudely.

Tommy stared at him defiantly along with Kim. "Of course, we saw them on the ultrasound."

"We have never been ungrateful brats," Kim added, taking breaths to keep calm. "We're young adults. We are quite mature. In fact, we are more mature than some older people we know."

"No, you aren't. Mature people wait until after they are married to have sex. Your babies will always be bastards because they were conceived out of wedlock," Kirk said and shook his finger at the couple.

"I hope you aren't able to have children," Kim growled in irritation. "You are such a cruel man."

Kirk shook his head. "You are the cruel ones. You did not wait after until you were married to conceive your children like you were supposed to. It is immoral to have a baby before you are married."

"We are fine with you having your belief. We don't want you forcing it down our throats. The fact is all three of our children were conceived in an act of love," Kim said angrily. "That's something you will never understand."

"We have no doubt you will die alone with just your bitterness to keep you company. You have only yourself to blame," Tommy said in a blunt voice.

Kim nodded sharply. "Yeah. Here is some advice for you. Back the fuck off, and leave us alone."

"Talk about foul language. Why don't you get your parents to wash your mouths out with soap?" Kirk leered.

"We do know one thing. The animals that live around here are more compassionate than you will ever be able to understand," Tommy said and pointed his finger at him. "In fact, we have a little gift to give you."

Tommy and Kim gave Kirk the finger on all of their hands. They mouthed 'Up yours.' They didn't care when he started yelling obscenities at them. They placed their hands at their sides. They headed out the exit. They walked to his van. They entered and fastened their seatbelts. They adjusted the shoulder parts. She laid her purse on the floor. He handed her his envelope. She opened the glove compartment to put it inside. She closed the compartment with a loud slam. They eyed each other.

"I enjoyed seeing Mr. Tater shout obscenities at us when we gave him the finger on both hands. It proved how crazy he really is," Kim said and clicked her tongue three times.

"Me too. He really deserved it for the horrible things he said about our children," Tommy replied with much bluntness.

"How about we moon him the next we see him and have to deal with his rants?" Kim suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. "I have little doubt that'd piss him off even more."

"We should fart on him too. He needs to stink," Tommy added.

"Wonderful idea," Kim commented and snickered under her breath.

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He settled back into his seat and took her hand into his.

"It was absolutely wonderful to see the twins on the ultrasound again," he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "We got to listen to their heartbeats. That was even better."

"The heartbeats sounded very strong," she exclaimed. "I am determined to gain the weight I need to reach twenty-four pounds by twenty-four weeks." She pressed her lips together. "I need to avoid preterm labor."

"It is possible you will be unable to avoid it, even if you do everything right," Tommy said. "If that happens, then we will deal with it the best we can."

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed. "Anyway, I won't be surprised if the twins knock stuff off my stomach because they are moving around so much."

"I know the solution for that," Tommy replied and smirked. "It's putting stuff on top of your head or on your shoulders."

"I don't think so," Kim said in playfulness.

Tommy nodded fast. "I do think so."

"You're a weirdo," Kim grumbled and blew a raspberry.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Tommy asked and moved his eyebrows up and down.

Kim giggled. "Talk about being silly."

He brought his hand up, touching her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb in a very light manner.

"I am lucky I can be with you during your appointments," Tommy whispered in relief. "I'd be worrying about the twins' health like crazy if I couldn't, especially with my ex-girlfriend causing us problems." He expressed nervousness.

"We are quite fortunate to have been born during a time when teen parents have resources to help themselves and their children," Kim murmured, gulping softly. "We would've likely dropped out of high school to marry if we had been around in the old days. We would've avoided the stigma of an out-of-wedlock pregnancy by marrying."

"You could drop out of school to help your family back then. Nowadays, most jobs require a high school diploma," Tommy commented seriously.

"I really do think most people who dropped out of high school in previous generations regret it," Kim added.

"They can get a GED if they want to. It is the perfect thing to help high school dropouts get better jobs," Tommy said.

"I have to think about Jesse in _Full House._ He dropped out of high school, but he returned to get his GED," Kim said with a soft sigh. "I always laugh at his obsession with his hair and Elvis Presley."

"So do I," Tommy said with a light smile. "Anyway, how about we head home?"

"Yeah!" Kim shouted excitedly. She released her hold on his hand and curled her hand into a fist. She banged it on the arm of her seat. "Let's go on the double!"

"All right. We are going," Tommy commented and started the engine. He headed out of the parking lot and went down the street.


	67. Home Sweet Home

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has a little bit of Tommy/Kim. A smutty scene involving them will be in the next chapter. Some reviewers have asked if Tommy and Kim will discover Jenna has hired Dan to keep tabs on them and if he will grow a conscience and refuse to do anything else for her. I won't tell you what will happen with him. You will have to see for yourselves. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 67: Home Sweet Home

Caroline was sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch fifteen minutes later. Caleb sat in her lap. They were watching a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck._ He hit his hands on his legs while babbling softly. He placed them over his mouth. He emitted a gurgle before taking them off. She took them into hers. She rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs.

Caroline planted a kiss on top of Caleb's head. She had a bit of a scare when she heard the doorbell ring forty-five minutes after Tommy and Kim left. She approached the front door cautiously. She looked through the peephole to see a middle-aged man standing before it. She was relieved and opened the door. She spotted a van with the Hopkins Rentals logo on it. He asked her where he could find 888 Shrevewood Rd. She told him it was two streets down and instructed him to take a left and go to the sixth house on the right. He thanked her and left.

Caroline heard the phone ring fifteen minutes later. She got nervous when she went upstairs to the answering machine. She looked at the caller ID and found the number 615-000-8989. The phone stopped in the middle of the second ring. She was relieved to know the caller had realized he or she had called the wrong number. Unfortunately, that woke Caleb up from his nap. She managed to calm him down by singing to him.

A contestant screamed at landing on a Whammy. The football Whammy ran onscreen with his arms held out while yelling 'I'm open! I'm open! Throw me the bomb! Throw me the—' and caught a real bomb that blew up in his face. It was followed by an 'Oh, no!' The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Caroline let go of her grandson's hands. Caleb laughed and shook his arms. She formed a huge smile on her face.

"That football Whammy is funny, isn't he?" she asked and patted the top of his head. "I think so too. Of course, the funniest Whammy is the George Boy Whammy. He danced across the screen and sang, 'Who would hurt a Whammy? Who would ever—Ow!' until a hammer crushed him into a pile of goo. He was as flat as a pancake. Now, let's go into space."

Caroline grabbed Caleb, her smile growing wider at his laughter. She pushed him upward while imitating a rocket's engine. He squealed so loudly that it sent an echo through the room. She moved him up and down five times before seating him in her lap. He held up his hands, and she took them into hers once more. She kissed the top of his head again.

"I hope your mother's ultrasound went well. We were so scared she was miscarrying her second child the night Jenna showed up on our doorstep. Thankfully, it turned out to be a bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions. Then we learned she was carrying twins according to the ultrasound Dr. Pearson did on her," Caroline whispered gently. "It is so rare for teen mothers to have three children by the time they are eighteen. Your mother is a very unique case."

She placed her hand on his stomach and patted it in a light manner. He curled his hands into fists. He held them above his head.

"You will only be fourteen months old when the twins are born," Caroline admitted softly. "You won't understand why your parents won't be paying as much attention to you as they used to. Raising a toddler and two newborns is very challenging for parents, especially those as young as yours. We are hiring a nanny to help us with caring for all three of you. We will check her background very carefully."

Caroline tickled Caleb's cheek. She smiled at his babbling and sticking out his tongue. She stood up and went to the window. She saw Tommy pulling his van into the driveway. He turned off the engine. He and Kim unbuckled their seatbelts. She opened the glove compartment to get the envelopes. She closed it and grabbed her purse. They exited the van. They made their way toward the front door.

"Look. Mommy and Daddy are home. Let's go greet them," Caroline said and approached the door to unlock it. She opened it as Tommy and Kim reached it. "Hey there, you two. Welcome home."

"Hi, Mrs. Hart," Tommy answered and smiled softly. "How's our little man?"

Caroline giggled. "He's doing great. I changed his diaper thirty minutes ago. Unfortunately, the phone ringing loudly woke him up. He started crying. I calmed him down. The caller realized he or she dialed the wrong number and hung up. I also received a knock at the door. I thought it was Jenna until I looked through the peephole and found it was a maintenance looking for an address. I directed him toward it."

Kim furrowed her brow. "I see."

"Come on in," Caroline said, waving her hand toward herself. "You don't want to grow roots, do you?"

Tommy shook his head. "Nope."

Caroline stepped aside while licking her lips. Tommy and Kim came in and went to the coffee table. She set the envelopes and her purse there. Caroline closed the door to lock it. She went to them as they turned around.

"So, how was the ultrasound?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It went very well. The twins have grown slightly since last Wednesday. They are very healthy. I've gained six pounds since last month. I am up sixteen pounds since my pregnancy was confirmed," Kim explained.

"We got ultrasound pictures," Tommy added, motioning toward the envelopes.

"That's great," Caroline said with a smile. It faded when the couple sighed heavily. She became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You won't believe this, but we encountered a young man who ranted at us for conceiving three children out of wedlock," Tommy muttered and gritted his teeth. "He actually said he had the right to force his beliefs on us."

Caroline scoffed. "What a jerk."

"We gave him the finger on all of our hands when he ranted at us again while we were leaving. It made him yell obscenities at us, but we didn't care," Kim said proudly. "If I had been feeling nauseous, I could've vomited all over him and ruined his clothes." She snickered.

"That would've been the perfect karma for him," Caroline commented with a sharp nod.

Tommy placed his hands on his sides. "That's not the only thing we dealt with this afternoon. We encountered Jenna at McDonald's."

"Oh, shit," Caroline mumbled, getting angry.

"She creeped us out when she flashed him a suggestive smile. We got out of there as quick as we could. We found two notes on my windshield," Tommy explained.

"Damn," Caroline hissed and clenched her teeth.

Kim reached into her purse and pulled out the envelope. She gave them to her. "Here they are."

Caroline took the folded paper out of the first envelope. She unfolded it and read the note. She looked disgusted and refolded it to place it back inside. She got the folded paper from the second envelope. She unfolded to read it. Her disgust increased while refolding it and putting it back inside.

"That woman is going more off the rails as every minute passes," Caroline said, shaking her head in disbelief. She returned the envelopes to Kim, who put them back in her purse. "She is doing everything she can to make both of you miserable."

"You got that right. She wants me to be so stressed out that I will lose one or both of the twins. She is the embodiment of evil," Kim said seriously and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if she were protecting the babies. "She either followed us or saw us eating our lunch and decided to watch us. We believed she stepped outside for a minute, so she could place the notes on the windshield." She shuddered badly.

"I wish I had never dated her in the first place," Tommy said and flared his nostrils. "The worst thing about this situation is she managed to fool an entire jury into thinking she wasn't responsible for her actions against Lyle due to a head injury."

"That jury is the stupidest one I have ever learned about," Caroline responded bluntly. "If it weren't for the double jeopardy clause, she could be tried again."

"Even if we didn't have that clause in the Constitution, I don't know if the prosecutor would've wanted to try the case again," Tommy pointed out. "It could've stressed him out quite a bit."

"Most likely," Caroline agreed.

"Every time I see that bitch, I just want to go over there and punch her lights out. While she's down, I want to kick her in the stomach repeatedly," Kim growled fiercely and balled her hand into a fist. She punched it into her other one. "I hate her for what she has put us through! I could've lost my babies because of her!"

Kim banged her fist on the coffee table so hard that the envelopes, the purse, and remote jumped. She clenched her teeth. Caleb cried, but he grew quiet when his grandmother patted his back.

"I don't blame you for your angry outburst, Kim," Caroline whispered very sympathetically. "Your pregnancy hormones make you anger level higher than it usually would be when you display it."

"I want that bitch to take a hint and leave Tommy alone so badly that I can taste it. Unfortunately, she won't ever do that," Kim responded in a blunt voice. "She is absolutely obsessed with getting him back."

"Diane Shaffer was as obsessed with Murray Brennan as Jenna is with me. The difference is they were never in a relationship. Their affair was just a figment of her overactive imagination. That is a characteristic of erotomaniacs," Tommy added.

"Nobody knows why Diane targeted Murray," Caroline said, kissing her grandson's temple. "We know why Tommy's ex is targeting him. She wants him back. She will do anything to secure his affections. She is no erotomaniac, but she is absolutely fucking insane."

"It's a good thing Caleb can't talk yet. It is more than likely he'd be saying the curse words you two just mentioned," Tommy murmured in relief.

"One of the most vulgar curse words I have ever heard is motherfucker. Some people think it refers to having sex with your own mother," Kim commented, cringing in disgust. "That's not what it refers to. It refers to a mean, despicable, or vicious person. It describes Tommy's ex perfectly."

"Samuel L. Jackson is well known for using that word in his movies," Tommy exclaimed and yawned widely. "I haven't seen one movie where he doesn't use it."

"Me neither," Caroline responded. "Anyway, I'm proud of you two for not interacting with Jenna once again. You continue to follow the rule of never interacting with a stalker."

"Thank you. However, I can never understand how anyone would think I should be grateful for my ex-girlfriend being obsessed with me," Tommy muttered with much irritation. "I blame Veronica for everyone knowing about my situation. She overheard us talking about it in the hallway and told every student she could find."

"What she needs is months of continuous spanking to set her straight. Then again, I don't think that would help her at all," Kim muttered sadly and mumbled obscenities in Spanish.

"Stop with the chitchat. Let me see the ultrasound pictures of the babies," Caroline said in much eagerness.

"Okay," Kim said and waved her hand toward herself. "Come on."

Tommy and Kim headed over to the couch. Caroline followed close behind. They sat down. She sat Caleb in her lap. Tommy grabbed the first envelope to open it. He pulled out the pictures and handed them to her. He returned it to its spot. She expressed much awe at the first picture. She showed it to Caleb, who babbled.

"Look, Caleb. Here's the first baby," Caroline said and tapped the top. She motioned toward the baby's underside. "This is the rest of its body." She heard him coo and smiled. "He is definitely fascinated by the image."

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't be," Tommy murmured and rubbed the top of his son's head.

"This is the second baby, little guy," Caroline said as she pointed at the bottom. She gestured toward that baby's underside. "There's the rest of its body." She chuckled at Caleb's reaching for the picture. "Yes. Those babies are your brothers or sisters."

Kim showed excitement. "They will be here in just five months."

Tommy put his arm around her. "Yep."

Caroline put the picture behind the others, revealing the second. She chuckled delightfully while tapping her fingers on the babies.

"The babies are as clear as daylight in this picture," Caroline commented. She squeaked when Caleb reached for the picture in which he barely touched it. "That's right. Say hi to your siblings."

"Caleb may not understand he won't be an only child much longer, but at least he likes looking at ultrasound pictures of the twins," Tommy replied, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth.

"We forgot to tell you, but Dr. Benton will do an ultrasound on me once every three weeks now. I go back on April 2 since March 26 is during the week of our honeymoon," Kim explained.

"Kim and I did some talking on the way home. We want to invite him to the wedding. He's taken such great care of her during both of her pregnancies," Tommy added.

"It's your wedding, guys," Caroline said, looking at the young parents. "You can invite whoever you want." She smirked. "Just don't invite an elephant to dance the night away with everyone."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You're such a comedian, Mom," Kim retorted, her voice showing much sarcasm. "I believe the security guards Dad has hired will make sure no one tries to crash the wedding, especially the bitch."

"I don't blame you for calling you-know-who that. Her behavior has made her out to be incredibly bitchy," Caroline said in a blunt voice.

"I wouldn't take her back if my life depended on it," Tommy growled in much fierceness.

"No guy should be expected to take back a girl who has caused him and his fiancée pain," Caroline added, nodding sharply. "She doesn't deserve it in the least bit." She blew hard.

"You got that right, Mom," Kim agreed and gazed toward the stairs. She returned her attention to her mother. "If you don't mind, Tommy and I are going to head upstairs for some time alone."

"I don't mind at all. You two deserve all the alone time in the world after what she-who-must-not-be-named did," Caroline whispered with much comfort.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said, getting up along with Kim. "We'll see you in a little while."

Kim grabbed her purse and went toward the stairs with Tommy right behind her. Caroline observed them going up until they were out of sight. She turned back to the picture. She put it behind the others to reveal the third one. She proceeded to talk about it.


	68. Releasing Tension

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. Jenna's downfall has been a long time in coming, but it has been worth the wait. All I can say about it is that it won't be pretty at all. Stay tuned for chapter sixty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 68: Releasing Tension

Tommy and Kim reached the top of the stairs and headed for their room. They entered it and sighed in great relief. She tossed her purse onto the bed after she went to the foot of it. She rubbed her neck with both hands. She emitted a loud groan. He came up behind her. He began massaging it after she removed them and placed at her sides. She sighed contently as the pain vanished.

"Oh, that feels great," she whispered warmly.

"I'm glad it does," he said with a smile. He kissed her temple. "Damn. We had such a long day."

"No shit. Who would've thought we'd get a gift, phone calls, and notes from your ex and encounter her during lunch at a fast-food restaurant all in one day?" Kim wondered, exhaling sharply.

"I don't think she followed us to McDonald's at all. I really do think she saw us by chance and decided to watch us," Tommy said, frowning as he shook his head in disbelief. He rubbed deep circles into her neck. "Since we didn't see her, it gave her the perfect opportunity to put those notes on my windshield."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she sees herself as God's gift to men and to the world," Kim grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Many girls see themselves both ways. So do many guys when it comes to girls."

"Come to think of it. My ex could try to go to the police and claim I raped her or something," Tommy muttered, gulping in some fear. He finished his massage on her.

"That is a scary thought," Kim admitted. She turned around and slipped her arms around his waist. "However, there is no way in hell anyone would believe such an accusation. You've never been in her dorm. You've always been around your friends and family and at school and work."

"That's right," Tommy agreed.

"That wouldn't stop her from making an accusation, though," Kim said, tensing a bit.

"The police do have to take rape accusations seriously and investigate every possible lead," Tommy said, scoffing to himself. "Some people will automatically assume I am a rapist."

"That's because they've been told to believe the woman, no matter what," Kim growled bluntly. "It's disgusting."

"You're right. False rape accusations do such a disservice to actual victims," Tommy said, anger lining his voice. "They fear they won't be believed if they come forward."

"You hear all these rape myths. One says the woman dressed provocatively and was asking for it. Another says only young attractive women are raped. Another says only strangers rape people. One more says only women are rape victims. The list goes on and on," Kim explained.

"In the old days, female rape victims were almost always blamed for what happened to them. If they were married, their husbands usually left them," Tommy mumbled and clenched his teeth. "A woman's virginity was very sacred back them. If she lost it before marriage, she was considered damaged goods. Even if it was rape, it didn't matter. Losing virginity before marriage was a no-no for women."

"Victim blaming still goes on," Kim hissed and balled her hand into a fist so tight that she'd break a glass if she were holding one. "It is sick and wrong."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her from side to side. She sighed in much content while burying her face into his chest. They made eye contact with each other.

"Despite the trouble the bitch caused today, seeing the babies on the ultrasound made the day a whole lot better," Kim said happily.

"It sure did," Tommy said, nodding slowly. "It was great seeing one baby on the previous ultrasound. It was even better to see twins."

She touched his shoulder. "Dr. Benton's story about Ferdinand and Amber having twins by surprise was really interesting. Sometimes, the heartbeats of twin babies are so in sync with each other that no one realizes it until their birth."

"Imagine if we had twins by surprise in your first pregnancy. I would've been so shocked that I would think my eyes would pop out like slinkies," Tommy said, a soft laugh coming out of his mouth.

"In _Tom and Jerry_ cartoons, Tom and Jerry's eyes would pop out like slinkies sometimes. Their jaws would drop to the ground too," Kim added and squeaked to herself.

"Both actions are examples of cartoon physics. Characters can walk on air for a few moments before they realize it and fall toward the ground," Tommy commented and stopped rocking her.

"They can produce any object from behind their backs at will," Kim added and snickered under her breath. "Holes can be picked up and transported somewhere. Certain bodies can pass through solid walls that are painted to resemble tunnels. Others can't."

"Anyone passing through solid matter leaves a perforation that conforms to its perimeter," Tommy said, stifling a chuckle.

"My favorite is everything falls faster than an anvil does," Kim said, squeaking softly. "It's so funny seeing cartoon characters get conked on the head by something, especially an anvil."

He smiled widely and ruffled her hair. "Then they see birds flying around their heads."

Kim imitated a bird's chirping. Tommy mimicked her, though he was slightly louder than she was. They became quiet after ten seconds. They smiled at each other.

"You'd make such a beautiful songbird, Beautiful," Tommy whispered lovingly and flicked her nose.

"You'd make such a handsome songbird, Handsome," Kim responded with just as much love. She twirled a strand of his hair around her finger. "Not too many men look great with long hair."

"Not too many women look great with short hair," Tommy commented, running his hand over her hair. "Come to think of it. I would definitely shave my hair off if I were diagnosed with cancer. Chemotherapy does make people lose their hair."

"I would too. I can see either of us being jokingly called baldy by our family and friends," Kim squeaked in a soft manner.

"I can as well," Tommy murmured and pressed his forehead against hers. "No matter what you look like, I will love you just the same."

"No matter what you look like, I will love you just the same," Kim answered and kissed the tip of his nose. "Just don't turn into a wall. I can't kiss you if you do." She snickered.

He growled playfully. "I'll turn into a wall if I want to. After I do that, you will turn into one. Then we can be together."

She laughed sarcastically. "In your dreams."

"Hey, you love seeing me in your dreams," Tommy replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's true," Kim agreed. "I know you love seeing me in your dreams."

Tommy winked at her. "You bet I do."

Tommy and Kim shared a soft kiss. It became passionately very quickly. They wrapped their arms around each other more tightly. Their tongues dueled each other for dominance. Moans left their mouths. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Electricity coursed through their bodies. They pulled apart, gasping for air. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Tommy, make love to me," she whispered huskily.

"I will, Kim," he said seductively. "Just let me do something first."

Kim nodded at him. "Okay."

Tommy and Kim let go of each other. He approached the door and closed it. He locked it. She went over to the side of the bed, as did he. He sat down on it. She climbed into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. She kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. They strove to get as close to each other as possible. Their hearts beat even harder than they did a minute ago. Electricity went through their bodies at such a rapid rate that it seemed it wouldn't stop.

He trailed his lips to his fiancée's neck. He licked at it before giving it a gentle blow. She leaned her head to the side. This gave him better access. She whimpered delightfully when he kissed his way up to her ear. She got louder at his nibbling on it. She allowed a throaty moan to leave her mouth. He planted kisses all over her throat and chest. He made his way to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. She emitted another moan.

"Oh, shit. That feels so amazing," Kim whispered very pleasurably and swallowed hard.

"I am thrilled it does," Tommy growled intensely and nibbled on her pulse point. He smiled at her moaning. "I will make it feel even better for you."

Tommy gave Kim's pulse point a hard bite. She screamed in great ecstasy. She knew a mark would be left there later, but she didn't mind. In fact, she wanted him to leave marks on her after such a hard day. She captured his lips in a fierce kiss. She grabbed at his hair as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and traced every inch of it. He emitted a heady moan. He slid his hands downward and squeezed her butt hard.

He brought his hands to her blouse. He ripped it open and took it off. He threw it to the floor. She broke the kiss and grabbed his t-shirt. She tore it to pieces and tossed them aside. She kissed him once more. He flipped her over on her back and settled in between her legs. He planted kisses on her neck and rubbed circles into her stomach. He ran his hands all over her body, as did she with hers on his. They became lost in lovemaking.

00000

Kim moaned at Tommy's rubbing his face against her entrance an hour later. He blew on it very gently. He gave it a long lick before nibbling on it firmly. He upped the pressure. She gasped delightfully and panted hard. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds ravenously. He grabbed her inner left thigh and squeezed it hard.

He used his tongue to tease her clit. She moved her hips along with him. She became faster at his upping his pace. She grabbed at the pillow. Her grip got tighter when both of them increased their speed. He bit down on her clit very hard. She moaned very pleasurably while coming. She was so lost in it that she forgot to breathe. She came down from her high as a sated feeling rushed through her body.

Tommy returned to Kim's eye level and kissed her with great passion. She slipped her arms around his neck. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste as much of her sweetness as possible. She traced every inch of his mouth with it. He tried to keep a groan from leaving his mouth, but he couldn't. He broke the kiss while grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms away from his neck. He pinned them at her sides, a fierce growl escaping his lips. Their eyes showed much lust.

He aligned his cock at her entrance and entered her quickly and roughly. He started to thrust in and out of her immediately. He was quite rough. He was also fast. She wrapped her arms around him. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access. She screamed ecstatically when he traced her earlobe with his tongue. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim yelled in much intensity. She whimpered at his getting rougher and faster. She grabbed at his hair very tightly. "Oh, shit! That hits the spot."

"I am thrilled to hear that," Tommy growled fiercely. "You are mine. Do you hear me? Mine."

She whimpered. "Yes. You are mine as well."

Tommy kissed Kim hard while thrusting rougher and faster into her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it, causing her to moan headily. He trailed kisses to her pulse point. He proceeded to nibble on it. She kissed his shoulder. She gave it a long lick before nibbling on it. He growled fiercely. He grabbed at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he thought he would explode right that. He had little doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at her sides with a loud grunt. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrust. The fire in both of them was getting closer to its peak. He tightened his grip on her somewhat. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers. They clenched their teeth.

"Oh, shit," she whispered. "Damn it! Yes, yes!"

"I love it when you yell like that," he hissed in seduction. "It turns me on even more."

He kissed her roughly, his thrusting growing rougher and faster. He increased the tightness of his grip on her quite a bit. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers again. She emitted an ecstatic cry. She captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan loudly.

He finally released himself into her. She echoed her release to him three seconds later. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes. Their panting mingled together. Their bodies trembled a bit. He loosened his grip on her as well. She ran her fingers through his hair. She touched his forehead and stroked it with the back of her hand.

"That was so incredible," Tommy whispered.

"No denying it," Kim agreed and looked at him seductively. "I am not done yet. I want more right now."

Kim pressed a possessive kiss to her fiancé's lips. She flipped him over on his back. She broke the kiss and stared down at him. She started to move up and down on him. She placed her hands above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips tightly. He moved her on him. He met her movements with his. They moaned ecstatically. She leaned down and kissed him hard. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. It touched his. He couldn't stop himself from groaning. Their tongues dueled each other for dominance.

She traveled to his neck and nuzzled it. She gave it a long lick before sucking on it. He moaned. He winced when she gave it a hard bit. He sighed in relief when the pain faded away. He knew a mark would be left there later, but he didn't mind. He wanted her to leave mark on him. They were so happy to be together that they no longer cared about what Jenna did today.

Kim kissed down to Tommy's chest while upping the speed of her movements. She licked at the spot over his heart before nuzzling her face against it. She proceeded to suck on it. He sighed in much excitement. He rolled his head back into the pillow. She looked at the left nipple. She teased it with her tongue. She rolled it as well. She bit down on it roughly, and he gasped in much pleasure.

She gazed toward his right nipple. She lavished it with the same amount of attention. She returned to his lips for a rough kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. She smiled into it at his moaning. He sat up. He moved one hand into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her. He happened to be rough and fast. He kissed her neck before nibbling on it. He bit down on it hard. He saw her wincing as music to his ears.

She gasped at his touching her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped his pace. She moaned softly yet excitedly. He gave her nipples hard pinches. She winced so quietly that he didn't even hear her. He used his tongue to tease a nipple. She screamed very ecstatically. He repeated his action with the other. The fire climbed higher within them. In fact, they thought they'd lose it any second.

Kim pushed Tommy on his back in a rough manner. She kissed him hard and slipped her tongue into his mouth. It touched his lightly. He groaned loudly. She traveled to his earlobe. She nibbled on it very gently. She traced his ear with her tongue before nibbling on it. He laid his hands on her shoulders to give them tight squeezes. She kissed down to his chest while rolling his nipples in her hands. She smiled when he moaned headily. She used her tongue to tease his left nipple. He growled very intensely. He became louder at her repeating her action on his right nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She returned to his eye level and kissed him possessively. Their tongues wrestled for control. She broke their lip lock. She pulled back, looking him in the eye. She braced her hands on his chest as she moved on him harder and faster. He took hold of the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Shit! Yes! Yes!"

"Thataboy, Tommy," she said as she smiled. "Shout it to the world!"

Kim's movements became faster. She gritted her teeth very tightly. Tommy increased the tightness of his grip on her arms. He emitted a loud groan. She threw her head back, her climax taking her. This triggered his. He came and moaned loudly. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop. Their pants came hard and fast.

Kim pressed her forehead against Tommy's and kissed him tenderly. She moved off him to lay on her side. He turned over on his. Their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal. She sighed contently at his running her fingers through her hair. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. She turned her head and kissed his palm.

"That was the perfect way to forget about what happened today," Tommy whispered with a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah," Kim agreed and played with a strand of his hair. "We made love three times over the course of an hour."

"Imagine us conceiving a second child a few days after the first one in the next pregnancy," Tommy said in much awe.

"That could happen. There would some difference in the growth of the babies," Kim pointed out. "I read that ten percent of women ovulate twice in one month." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"That's really interesting. You'd think superfetation would be more common because of that percentage," Tommy commented matter-of-factly.

"It is so rare because pregnancy hormones halt ovulation and prevent the release of another egg. The uterine lining changes after the embryo implants. This makes a second implantation difficult. The mucus plug makes it difficult for sperm to fertilize another egg," Kim explained.

"Wow," Tommy exclaimed.

"The babies are actually twins conceived at different times," Kim added.

"There is no way anyone can deny that," Tommy murmured. "If superfetation happened to us, it'd be the talk of the town."

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. She touched his cheek and tapped her fingers against it. He moved his hand up to her wrist.

"Kim, I want to thank you for sticking by me during this trying time. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't believed me when I told you about Jenna and dumped me," he whispered in some fear. He felt tears come to his eyes. "I never saw this happening to us."

"I know you, Tommy. You would never go back to your ex, even if she dressed in a sexy way in hopes of seducing you," she said and planted a kiss to his forehead.

Tommy scoffed. "She could approach me naked, and it still wouldn't make me sleep with her."

"Good for you," Kim responded and cupped his chin in her hand. "There is nothing more I would love to do than moon her and tell her to kiss my ass." She huffed. "Better yet, she needs her ass kicked to kingdom come."

"After she kisses your ass, you should fart in her face. She deserves to stink," Tommy said bluntly. "Then we can both kick her there very hard."

Kim nodded sharply. "That's right. You are my man. I am never giving you up, no matter how hard she tries to get your attention."

"I'm glad," Tommy said and kissed her lips. "Come here."

Tommy kissed Kim again, this time being passionately. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and touched hers. She moaned in a soft yet excited manner. He turned their bodies until he was top on of her and in between her legs. He traveled to her neck and sucked on it. She leaned her head back. They ran their hands all over their bodies. Their heartbeats sped up. Electricity coursed through their bodies.

"I love you so much, Kim," Tommy whispered very lovingly.

"I love you too, Tommy," Kim answered. She moaned at his capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. She got louder when his tongue entered her mouth and traced it. "Keep going."

Tommy smothered his fiancée's neck with hungry kisses. He licked at it before nibbling on it. She emitted an ecstatic cry. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She looked about ready to rip it out. She brought his head upward for a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled with each other. The world faded around them as they became lost in another round of lovemaking.


	69. What a Way to Wake Up

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It also has sexual content. Like before, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. It is looking likely Jenn's downfall will begin within the next several chapters. It's been great writing about a man being stalked and harassed by a woman. It is a rare storyline, especially amongst Power Rangers fics. Almost every other fic I have read features a woman as the victim and a man as the stalker. It is nice to see it happen in reverse. If you want to read a Power Rangers fic where a man is stalked and harassed by a woman, check out Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018's "At Every Turn." It features Jason being stalked by his ex-girlfriend named Victoria after he dumps her for cheating on him and begins dating Trini. It is great. You will be on the edge of your seat with all the suspense. Some reviewers have asked what the genders of Tommy and Kim's twins will be. I won't tell you. You will have to find out for yourselves. Please don't ask me about them anymore. It won't be much longer before Jenna pulls another one of her stunts in her quest to get Tommy's attention. Stay tuned for chapter seventy.

XXXXX

Chapter 69: What a Way to Wake Up

Heavy morning rain fell on the Hart residence the next day. The strong wind blew it sideways. Trees dipped and swayed. Some branches looked about ready to break off. Lightning went from cloud to cloud. Two loud thunderclaps came one after the other ten seconds later. They were followed by a slightly quieter one right after.

Tommy and Kim slept soundly on their bed in their room. He lay on his side. She was on her back. He had his arm around her. She suppressed a yawn before smacking her lips. He opened his eyes to find blurry vision. He blinked three times. He managed to clear it. He let out a long yawn and took his head off his pillow. He gazed at her. He smiled as he thought she looked so angelic.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the clock read five o'clock. He knew it would ring in twenty minutes. He turned back to her and growled lustfully. He wanted her so badly right now. He felt they had plenty of time to make love because they didn't have to leave for school for more than an hour. He reached over and turned off the alarm.

He moved over her and slipped in between her legs carefully. He placed his hands on the outer parts of her thighs. He began rubbing them sensually. She stirred without waking up. He chuckled to himself. He slipped his hands underneath her white nightshirt. He touched her breasts. He proceeded to fondle them. She stirred quite a bit.

"Damn it, Tommy," she whispered as her heart beat faster. She opened her eyes. She looked him straight in the eye. "You better not stop."

"I won't," he answered and upped his pace. He smiled when she groaned in excitement. "There is plenty more where that came from."

He kissed her very hard. He turned the kiss passionate very quickly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. She groaned very pleasurably. She slid her hands into his hair. She grabbed fistfuls of it. She tightened her grip to the point that she looked about ready to rip it out. His heart beat faster to match hers. Electricity went up and down their spines. It rushed through their bodies.

Tommy took his hands away from Kim's breasts. He grabbed at her hair tightly. He kissed down to her neck. He gave it a long lick. He blew on it gently. She leaned her head back while sighing ecstatically. He pressed a possessive kiss to her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, touching hers. She moaned quietly, causing to smile against her lips.

He touched her nightshirt. He ripped it open, sending the buttons flying everywhere. He took it off and tossed it to the floor. He broke the kiss to remove his gray t-shirt. He threw it beside her nightshirt. They kissed passionately. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. He kissed to her jawline. He nuzzled it before tracing it with his tongue. He went to her ear. He nibbled on it. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it.

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. He slid his hands over her breasts three times. He fondled them in a slow yet steady manner. He gave them hard squeezes, and she screamed ecstatically. He licked at her neck before smothering it with hungry kisses. She kissed his shoulder. She sighed at his nibbling on her neck. She slid her hands over his arms, back, chest, and stomach.

"That feels amazing," she whispered. She whimpered at her fiancé's blowing hard on her neck. "Damn. Yes!"

"That-a-girl, Kim," he growled intensely. "Shout it to the world."

Tommy and Kim engaged in another passionate kiss. She kissed to his neck. She sucked on it before licking at it. She blew on it gently. He emitted an excited moan. He winced painfully when she bit down on it. The pain faded quickly, and he sighed in relief. She traveled to his ear. She traced her tongue along it. She blew on his earlobe gently before nibbling on it. She increased the pressure. She smiled at an intense growl coming from him. They hugged each other. They didn't want to let go. They felt the familiar fire building within them.

He sucked on her neck hard. He slid his hands up and down her body slowly but surely. He pulled away from her. He stared at her intensely. He ripped off her white night shorts. He did the same to her red underwear. He tossed them to the floor. He touched her shoulders and moved his hands down her body. The skin broke out in goosebumps.

He moved back to lean down. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He alternated between licking at and nibbling on it. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds slowly at first, but he upped his pace. He teased her clit with his tongue. She moaned in much excitement. She moved her hips with his motions. He gave her clit a hard bite. She shuddered while coming. She forgot to breathe due to being so lost in it.

Kim came down from her high, a sated feeling going through her body. Tommy came to her eye level to kiss her roughly. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. She wanted to taste as much of her sweetness as she could. Their tongues fought each other for control. He kissed down to her neck. He sucked on it before blowing on it. She moaned softly. He pulled away and looked at her.

She saw the large bulge in his black shorts. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She pushed them and his white underwear down. He helped her get them off. His cock sprung forward. Her breathing became hard pants. She looked at him and shuddered softly. He entered her quickly and roughly. He started to thrust in and out of her immediately. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her head rolled back into the pillow. She sighed in pleasure.

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues dueled for control. They emitted loud groans. He broke away from her. He trailed kisses from her jawline to her neck. He nibbled on the latter. He blew on it and sucked on it. She whimpered at his alternating between licking at and kissing it. Their grunting and groaning mingled together.

"Oh, yes," Kim whispered huskily. She hissed quietly at his giving her neck a hard bite. She upped the volume when he blew on it. "You better not stop, Tommy."

"Never, Kim," Tommy growled fiercely. "Never."

Tommy kissed Kim possessively. He thrusted rougher and faster into her, his body tightening with every passing second. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to trace every inch of it. She moaned in a soft yet excited manner. He kissed down to her pulse point. He moved between kissing it and sucking it. She grabbed at his shoulders as if she couldn't hang on to anything else.

He kissed her lips again. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, smiling at a quiet moan coming from her. He moved his hands up and down her body. He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. She planted kisses on his shoulder. She nibbled on it before licking at it. He growled intensely while grabbing at her hair. The fire within him was building to such a strong point that he looked about ready to lose it. There was no doubt it was doing the same in her.

He pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. He hissed loudly and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them at her sides while thrusting rougher and faster into her. The fire in both of them was reaching its peak. He increased the tightness of his grip on her. She whimpered. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I can't—" she cried.

"Me neither, Kim," he said while clenching his teeth. "Damn. Shit."

Tommy kissed Kim very passionately. His thrusts grew harder and faster. He gripped her wrists even more tightly. Their climax was almost at its peak. He broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers once more. She emitted a soft whimper. She pressed a kiss to his lips. He coaxed hers to open with his tongue. It touched hers. He smiled against her lips at a moan coming from her.

He thrusted into her one final time. This triggered his climax as well as hers. He moaned as he came. She mimicked both of his actions. They broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes. Their panting mingled together. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they couldn't stop. He loosened his grip on her as well. She reached up and touched his forehead. She stroked it with the back of her hand. They swallowed hard as their trembles ceased.

"Wow," Tommy whispered lovingly.

Kim giggled. "Yes. Wow."

Tommy pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He rolled over until she was on top of him. He positioned to where he remained inside her. She leaned down to lay her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and let out a contented sigh.

"I am so glad you woke me up to make love to me," she whispered truthfully. "That would be the perfect alarm clock for me."

"The same goes for me. I can't wait to start waking you up more often to make love to you after we are married," he said.

Kim took her head off his chest to look at him. "Me neither. Of course, we'll have to do it in other positions once my stomach is too big for the regular way."

Tommy flicked her nose. "That's fine with me. By the way, I believe I will wake you up more than you will wake me up."

"No," Kim said, shaking her head fast.

"Yes," Tommy answered with a slow nod.

Kim pinched her fiancé's shoulder before flicking his chin. She gave him a loving smile and kissed him gently. She giggled, causing him to become confused.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

"I just realized we will have more than a month of summer remaining after the twins are born. Of course, that will depend on when they are born," she explained.

"So true," Tommy agreed. "We should take Caleb and the twins for an outing on the beach sometime after you give birth. As long as you are feeling up to it, that is."

"How about we try for a month after they are born? I should be mostly healed by then," Kim suggested.

"That's perfect. How about we bring the entire family along? They deserve to be a part of the children's first beach outing together," Tommy responded.

"That would be wonderful," Kim commented excitedly. She grew serious quickly. "I'll have to watch out for body-shamers. They enjoy telling mothers what they should and shouldn't wear after giving birth."

He scoffed. "If they do, screw them. You look great in everything you wear, even when you are pregnant."

She squeaked. "Thanks."

She planted a kiss on his forehead. She moved her hand to his side to trace circles into it. She bit her lip before inhaling deeply.

"I can see ourselves worrying if we would be accepted into Angel Grove University had we not had Caleb," Tommy said.

"Me too. It's not unusual for high school seniors to worry about whether they will be accepted or rejected by colleges they've applied to," Kim murmured.

"It is never too early to think about a college education," Tommy replied matter-of-factly. "Some parents start planning for their children to get into college by saving money to pay for it."

"My parents never had to worry about saving money for college. They have more than enough to pay for my and Kyle's college educations. However, I am not interested in going to college. I am interested in writing my first book," Kim said firmly.

"It's wonderful our graduation is just a little over two months away," Tommy whispered excitedly.

"I have no doubt I will have a big belly by then, but it doesn't matter. I will walk up there and get my diploma, even if I have to waddle like a duck," Kim said with much pride.

"I wouldn't get too prideful if I were you. It bites you on the ass eventually," Tommy warned in a playful voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim growled and smacked him on the forehead.

"No, you shut up!" Tommy said while shaking his finger at her. "While everyone else is heading to college in the fall, we will be taking care of our newborn twins."

"I can't wait to have the twins," Kim responded and squealed delightfully.

"I can't wait for them to be here," Tommy said and winked at her. "First, we have our wedding to deal with."

"That we do," Kim agreed.

The lovebirds kissed tenderly and rubbed noses. Kim laid her head on her fiancé's chest. She brought her hand up to his shoulder. She traced circles into it.

"It is ridiculous people think a woman can't get pregnant if a man has sex with her in different positions. She can get pregnant in any position as long as his penis is in her vagina," Kim muttered bluntly.

"Even more ridiculous is the pullout method will prevent pregnancy. It doesn't because of pre-cum. A woman can get pregnant if it contains sperm," Tommy added.

Kim snorted. "You want to hear something crazy?"

"Sure," Tommy answered, raising an eyebrow.

"A guy asked me if saran wrap could be used as a condom," Kim mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"That is crazy," Tommy replied and made a funny noise.

"No shit," Kim said while nodding sharply. "I told him it was a bad idea because the plastic wrap would cut off blood flow to the penis and would result in a heart attack."

"It's unbelievable some guys would do something that stupid," Tommy grumbled and blew a raspberry.

"Stupidity has been part of humanity since the dawn of its history," Kim said and shrugged.

"You can't fix stupid," Tommy said with a scoff.

"No," Kim agreed. "At least no one in our circle has stupidity."

Tommy smiled. "Thank God."

Kim began to kiss Tommy's chest. She traveled his neck and sucked on it. He tried to keep a moan from leaving his mouth, but he couldn't.

"Kim, we really need to—" Tommy whispered, becoming stiff when his fiancée rolled his nipples in his hands. He felt her tease them with her thumbs. "Oh, shit."

"Good boy," Kim replied and captured his lips in a possessive kiss. "You are mine right now."

Kim started to move up and down on Tommy. He emitted a soft groan as he moved his hands to her neck. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. He traced every inch of it. She moaned ecstatically. Their hearts pounded very hard against their chests. Electricity went up and down their spines. It sped through their bodies.

He slipped his hands into her hair and grabbed fistfuls of it. He sat up while keeping a tight grip on it. He trailed kisses to her neck. He sucked on it hard. She leaned her head back. She sighed with much pleasure. He delivered a hard bite to it. This made her wince in pain. She sighed in relief when it faded away. He moved one hand to the small of her back. She went a little faster. He kissed her neck hungrily.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim groaned.

Tommy licked at her neck. "Kim."

He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that. He ran his tongue over her neck. She emitted a pleasurable moan. She nuzzled her face against his throat. He pulled away from her neck. She grabbed his cheeks. She pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. This made him groan excitedly. They got lost in the pleasures of lovemaking again.


	70. Feeling Peachy and Another Doorstep Gift

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It is true criminals will claim their bad childhoods as the reason they committed their crimes in hopes of creating sympathy and doubt for juries. Jenna didn't have a bad childhood, but she did claim her head injury kept her from distinguishing right from wrong when she was on trial for stalking and harassing an ex-boyfriend. This created sympathy and doubt in the minds of the jurors and caused them to acquit her. She could go on with her life like nothing happened while Lyle and his family had to deal with what she did for the rest of their lives. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 70: Feeling Peachy/Another Doorstep Gift

Rain was still falling on the Hart residence more than an hour later, though it was nowhere near as heavy. Kim was putting a silver butterfly earring in her left ear while in front of the hallway bathroom's mirror. She fastened it. She grabbed the other one from the counter. She placed it in her right ear and fastened it. She slipped locks of hair behind her ears.

Kim curled her bangs around her finger. She patted the top of her head three times. She pulled her hair behind her neck. She leaned toward the mirror and spotted an eyelash in the corner of her left eye. She used her pinkie to get it out and tossed it in the trashcan. She pulled back and smiled. She looked very satisfied with her work. She saw Tommy join her side in the mirror as he pulled a ponytail holder around his ponytail for the third time.

"You look so beautiful, Kim," he complimented.

"Thanks, Tommy. You look so handsome," she said and reached up to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Why, thank you," Tommy whispered and kissed her cheek. They looked in the mirror. "Some people think men shouldn't have long hair or wear ponytails. They claim both make them look girly."

"I don't think you look girly with long hair or wearing a ponytail. I think you look very handsome," Kim said and placed her arm around his shoulder. "Let those people think you look girly. We have our own opinions."

"That's right," Tommy said with great pride. "I will continue wearing ponytails whether they like it or not." He stood tall and proud.

"You are as hot as hell, no matter what the length of your hair is," Kim said and moved her hand to his ponytail. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"So are you when it comes to your hair," Tommy said and played with a strand of her hair. "How about I shave you bald?"

"You can on one condition," Kim answered as they looked at each other.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered and raised an eyebrow.

"You have to let me shave you bald," Kim commented and moved her hand over his ponytail.

"It's a deal," Tommy said and offered his hand. He smiled at her taking it and shaking it. He brought hers up to his lips and kissed the back of it. She let go of it. "Oh, yes."

Tommy and Kim shared three sweet kisses. They rubbed noses before pulling away to look at the mirror once more.

"I feel so fortunate to have made love with you twice this morning. It's not something that happens every day," Kim admitted.

"Nor is it something you write home about," Tommy added.

She shrugged. "It may not be, but it did allow us a short time of bliss. Even better it happened before the start of the weekend."

"In just two weeks, we will be husband and wife. It's going to be such a beautiful wedding," Tommy said, sighing contently.

"Mom and I will be looking at dresses on Sunday. I have little doubt we will find one that fits me perfectly. My belly will show a little bit, but that's okay. The guests will be too focused on the bride and the groom to notice it," Kim said, appearing very excited. "I hope Caleb doesn't take a crap during the ceremony."

"If he does, someone will likely yell, 'PU! We have a stinky baby here!' Whoever has him will take him to change his diaper," Tommy said and patted the rim of the sink twice. "The ceremony can wait until both of them return."

"It wouldn't be wise to resume the ceremony and then be interrupted five minutes later by the return of the person with the baby," Kim pointed out.

"I can think of one film where a wedding ceremony was interrupted in a funny way. It's _Problem Child 2._ Trixie drove up in a bulldozer carrying the Love Rock. She set it to roll toward Lawanda, who revealed her true self when she said she hated children. Little Ben realized Junior was right about her all along," Tommy explained.

"How was Trixie able to drive a bulldozer? She was only six years old," Kim said in disbelief.

"I don't know, but it was as funny as shit. Little Ben realized he wanted Annie and thanked Junior for ruining the wedding," Tommy said, chuckling softly. "It was a happy ending. I can't believe _Problem Child 3: Junior in Love_ didn't continue Junior and Trixie's story."

"It would've been nice to see if their behavior had improved since their parents got married. Then again, it's likely it wouldn't have all that much," Kim murmured, furrowing her brow.

He kissed her temple. "It doesn't matter. We don't count the third movie of this film series at all. It sucks ass."

She nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a big hug. He planted another kiss to her temple. She brought her hands up to his arm. She stroked it very gently.

"I love it when you hold me like this," she said sweetly. She frowned with a heavy sigh. "If only we could stay like this forever."

"I know, but we do need to get going in a few minutes," he said seriously and released his hold on her. "School will start before we know it. I am going to step outside for a minute before we go. You okay with that?"

Kim nodded. "Sure. Don't forget your jacket. It's a little cool out there due to the wind."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I am not stupid."

Tommy walked out of the bathroom and went to his and his fiancée's room. He approached the desk chair. His black jacket hung over the back of it. He grabbed it to put it on. He zipped it up and straightened the sleeves. He headed out of the room and went downstairs. He came to the front door and unlocked it. He opened it. He was about to step outside when he spotted a bouquet of red roses laying on the doormat.

Tommy saw a folded piece of paper attached to the blue bow holding the roses together. He knelt down and picked them up. He returned to his full height with a loud grunt. He closed the door. He tore the paper off the bow. He breathed deeply while unfolding it. He found a note. He didn't see Kim and Kyle coming down the stairs. Nor did he see Mark and Caroline come into the living room from the kitchen. Caroline held Caleb. His fiancée and her brother reached the bottom of the stairs.

"'Tommy, I ordered these roses for you. They are the same kind of roses you gave me on our first date. They are a symbol of my undying love for you. Call me right after you find them. Stop ignoring me. I mean it. If you don't call, I don't know what I will do. We are destined to be together forever. Love, Jenna,'" Tommy read and became unnerved. "Damn it. Shit."

"Watch your mouth, Tommy. Your fiancée's little brother is here," Kyle scolded.

Tommy looked toward the boy. "I am sorry for cursing in front of you. By the way, how long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you read that note from that witch," Kim said, hints of anger showing in her voice. She came to his side, as did Kyle. "Who does she think she is giving you roses?"

"Talk about getting even more insane," Kyle grumbled and made a funny noise.

Mark approached the group along with Caroline. "She must've left the roses here while we were getting ready. She couldn't have come here on foot because it was raining hard."

"She would've remedied that by driving here," Caroline suggested and clenched her teeth. She held her grandson to her a little tightly. "It is obvious she is getting desperate."

"I didn't see her car anywhere. It's likely she came here just as we were starting to get ready," Tommy said and folded the paper. He gripped the bouquet so tightly that he looked about ready to break the rose stems. "I would love to take these roses back to her dorm and shove them up her butt. That's where they belong."

"I want to beat her senseless with the roses. Then I want to slap her until my hand hurt. After that, I'd slap her again for making it hurt. She has put you and my sister through so much heck," Kyle said furiously. "I hate that woman. I hate her!"

Caroline gave her son a sympathetic look. "Your father and I hate her just as much as you do, honey. The thing I hate her most for is sending your sister to the ER due to her stress level being so high."

"The babies' deaths would've been on her hands if Kim had miscarried them last Wednesday night. In this state, you can be charged with homicide if a deliberate action results in the death of an unborn child," Mark said very bluntly. "If Jenna does something to Kim that injures or kills the twins, then I will prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law. I will make sure she never gets out of jail."

Kim snorted. "You should throw her worthless parents into jail with her. Their influence allowed her to get away with what she did to Lyle. It's their fault we are going through this crap."

Tommy blew softly. He would love to go to Los Angeles and confront Aaron and Mary over their daughter's behavior. He blamed them for his situation just as much as he blamed her. He wouldn't buy their excuse about her head injury being the cause of her behavior. He looked at Mark.

"Mr. Hart, would you mind taking a picture of these roses and throwing them out? I don't want to look at them anymore," Tommy said, shuddering in great disgust.

"Sure, Tommy," Mark said, taking the bouquet. "I will do that right now. My camera is in the kitchen. I was showing it to Caroline when you found the roses."

Mark went into the kitchen while snapping his fingers. The entire group watched him. It saw two flashes of light. It listened to the sound of the trashcan being opened and the bouquet being thrown in. He returned to it with his camera in his hand.

"There. The pictures will be added to the mound of evidence you've gathered once they are developed," Mark announced.

"Thank you," Tommy said and became a little tense. "Who knows what stunt that girl will pull next?"

"Don't be surprised if she claims you two had an affair and that she is pregnant with your baby," Caroline answered.

"Who would believe her? Tommy has never had sex with her. We can prove it by showing my engagement ring and the ultrasound pictures of our babies," Kim commented.

"I am going to take this note upstairs and put it on my nightstand," Tommy said, holding up the note. "Then Kim and I are out of here."

"I am more than ready to get to school. It's a good thing we finished the schoolwork that Mr. Wentworth dropped off at the house yesterday," Kim murmured in relief.

"Yeah," Tommy said and waved his hand toward himself. "Come on."

Mark, Caroline, and Kyle observed the couple going upstairs. They looked at each other. Caleb put his hand over his mouth.

"It'd be nice to be able to have school off as often as Tommy and Kim can," Kyle whispered a little jealously.

"We understand you feel a little jealous, but you don't want to be a teen parent. Even with parents helping, it's still very hard," Mark commented truthfully.

Kyle sighed. "I know. What if it still happens to me, even if my girlfriend and I take every precaution to avoid it?"

"If it does, then it does. We will help you in every way we can," Caroline assured gently. "Don't forget we are hiring a nanny to help with the twins. Three children under the age of two is a lot for parents to deal with, no matter what age they are."

Mark chuckled. "No kidding."

"Changing diapers will be three times as fun," Kyle replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Caroline ruffled his hair. "I don't blame you for being sarcastic. The bright side is we can afford that many diapers. Not too many people can."

Footsteps diverted the group's attention. It looked up to see Tommy and Kim coming down the stairs. They had their backpacks on their backs. She had her red jacket on. He held his keys in his hand. They gripped their umbrellas tightly. They stopped before her parents and brother.

"We hope all of you have a good day," Tommy said warmly.

"We hope that for you and Kim as well, Tommy," Caroline said and winked at him. She eyed Caleb shaking his arm. "Caleb agrees with us."

"See you this afternoon, little one," Kim said, leaning toward her son to kiss his cheek. She stepped aside to allow her fiancé to do the same. "We're taking you to the Youth Center after school."

Tommy and Kim approached the front door. He opened it and went outside. He stopped before the first stair. She came to his side. They put their hoods over their heads. They headed down the stairs and stopped on the passenger's side. They placed their backpacks in the second seat. They went to their respective sides to get in. They buckled their seatbelts. He gave her his umbrella, and she laid it and hers on the floor.

Tommy started the engine and turned on the windshield wipers. They proceeded to go back and forth fast. The rain began to get heavier. Lightning flashed very brightly. He backed out of the driveway as Mark, Caroline, and Kyle went into the doorway. He began driving down the street. He looked toward them and Caleb. He waved to them. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle responded with waves of their own. He turned his attention toward the street.

"Talk about morning trouble," Tommy grumbled in some anger.

"No denying that," Kim agreed. They took their hoods off their heads. "Women are not known for giving their men roses. It's the other way around."

"It doesn't matter to my ex. She will do whatever it takes to get my attention," Tommy mumbled and scoffed. "She is really delusional if she thinks she will get it."

"Yeah. You've been giving all of your attention to Caleb, our unborn children, and me," Kim commented in a determined voice. "That is where it should be."

"It intends to be there. It's not going nowhere," Tommy teased and snickered under his breath.

"You're not supposed to use double negatives. It's an insult to the English language," Kim scolded playfully.

"I can insult English if I want to," Tommy said, wiggling his eyebrows. He smiled when she leaned over to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim responded lovingly. She settled back into her seat. "Let's have a good day at school."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "Jenna ain't going to ruin it."

"You are the ain't king of the world," Kim quipped and giggled. "Yes, you are."

Tommy chuckled. He stopped at the intersection and pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker began flashing. He looked both ways before making a right turn. He moved it down, and the blinker ceased its flashing. He continued going down the street.


	71. Finally at School and No More Niceness

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. The next one features the return of Mr. Wilton and Ms. Applebee after a very long absence. It is likely Jenna's downfall will be in it or in the one after it. I am so ready to do it. After that, I will begin the process of bringing this fic to an end. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 71: Finally at School/No More Niceness

Tommy reached Angel Grove High School within ten minutes. He flipped the blinker bar up. The right blinker proceeded to flash. He turned right into the parking lot. He parked in a space in front of the school bus zone. He switched off the engine as lightning lit up the sky. Two thunderclaps came one after the other. He looked toward Kim.

"I wish it wasn't raining like this," he muttered dejectedly.

"Me neither," she answered and turned to him. "If neither of us were old enough to drive, Mom would've taken us to school."

"We're quite lucky we don't have to worry about that unless my van has a problem," Tommy murmured in relief. "That has happened twice. My van is fifteen years old after all."

"The reason why it has lasted so long is because its owners have taken care of it, especially you," Kim said, giggling. "I've seen you under the van doing something several times in the garage." She wiggled her eyebrows. "You would do it laying on a roller with your shirt off. You looked so sexy that way."

"You'd sit on me," Tommy added. "I'd grunt and wheel myself out after you got up. You'd touch me an intimate way. We'd undress and make love on the floor. We did it once when you were six months pregnant with Caleb. Your stomach was too big to do it the regular way, so we opted for you to be on top." He tickled her chin.

"We enjoyed that position a lot," Kim commented warmly and touched her stomach. "I can't wait to do it in that position. The same goes for from behind."

"It's so funny when people say we shouldn't have sex because it could harm the baby. There is no harm in it unless the mother's health is at risk," Tommy murmured.

"Dr. Pearson recommended I refrain from sex for a few days to make sure I didn't have any more pains," Kim replied. "I didn't, and we got back to making love this past Sunday." She squeaked joyfully. "It felt so great."

"Tell me about it," Tommy said, smiling softly. "We did it twice before we went to school."

"It's not every day we do that," Kim commented and smacked her lips. "Sometimes, we just need a little release before school."

"Like that morning in the bathroom," Tommy said, snapping his fingers.

"Exactly," Kim agreed. "The best place to make love in the bathroom isn't on the counter or the floor. It is in the shower stall."

"You are so right," Tommy said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I can't wait to do that tonight."

"Me neither," Kim agreed and blew into his ear. "Just don't let the showerhead come to life and eat us."

"Don't worry," Tommy said, giving her a wink. "I won't."

Kim giggled as her fiancé pulled away. She pointed her finger in his face and moved it in all directions. He mimicked her with his head. He pretended to get dizzy. He made a goofy noise. She laughed and placed her hand in her lap.

"I love it when you do that," Tommy said and tickled her cheek.

"I am glad you said that," Kim answered and snorted softly. "If you didn't, I would've made you go out in the rain and danced in it until you did." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

He growled playfully and tickled her cheek. "Oh, I dare you to do that. In fact, I will do it now."

He pretended to unbuckle his seatbelt and exit the van. He made two kissing sounds. She tried to hold back a laugh, but she couldn't help herself. She became quiet and grew quite serious.

"As much as we are looking forward to being parents of three children, we don't recommend this life for teens. It's quite hard, even with the help of our parents," Kim whispered, frowning. "Having a nanny will make it easier, but that's not saying much."

"Unfortunately, some teens want to have babies, especially girls," Tommy grumbled, rolling his eyes. "They were raised without unconditional love and are desperate for it. They believe children will give them that."

"Children have to be raised with unconditional love in order to be able to give their parents that. Many parents raise their children with conditional love. They expect them to be obedient at all times. They don't allow them to form their own opinions or have their own dreams. They want them to follow the paths they have laid out for them. If the children refuse to tolerate all this, their parents withdraw affection until their desires are met," Kim said with an irritated hiss. "This is authoritarian parenting. It can be very damaging to children."

He huffed. "It can lead children to be unable to express their feelings in a healthy, mature way. They can also have social problems. John List's parents were authoritarians. He didn't receive much affection from them at all. His mother didn't let him play with the other kids during his childhood. As a result, his social skills were lacking. He was mostly emotionless. All he knew how to do was obey rules."

"John was described as a henpecked husband. Helen would constantly bother him about the children over the phone while he was at work. She was an alcoholic and had syphilis. Her health declined quite a bit in the last few years of her life. Their children were very well liked by their peers, despite the family didn't socialize all that much. John Jr., Patricia, and Frederick were described as being quite popular in school," Kim said in amazement. "They would've been very successful in life had their father not killed them. Brenda was the lucky one. She was Helen's daughter from her first marriage. She did recall having good times with her stepfather."

"I find that really interesting," Tommy murmured, raising his eyebrows. "Anyway, many teens who want to be parents live in poverty. They think they have nothing going for them and believe becoming parents will be good for them. How can they bring more children into their homes when their parents can barely feed them?" He shook his head in disbelief.

She groaned. "They also think parenting will be easy-peasy. It's not easy, no matter what age the parents are."

"It's quite hard for teens because they have to go to school, hold down jobs, and care for their children. If they don't have strong support systems, they are in big trouble," Tommy mumbled, snorting. "Some teen parents in our support group are living in halfway houses with childcare because their parents disowned them."

"We would've used one of those halfway houses if our parents and my grandparents wanted nothing to do with us because of my first pregnancy," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly and emitted a loud snort.

"I can't help but wonder if my ex-girlfriend wanted to be a teen mom at some point," Tommy suggested.

Kim scoffed. "She probably did, but it doesn't matter. She would've made a terrible mother. Even if she was older and had a stable job, she still would've sucked at mothering."

Tommy shrugged. He jumped in surprise when he heard Kim gasp and saw the serious look on her face turn one of excitement.

"What's going on, Kim?" he asked.

"I just felt the babies move!" she yelled happily. She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "Feel it."

He looked down at her stomach. He felt his jaw drop when the twins moved against his hand. He smiled at their kicking. He turned to her. She squealed in great joy. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Those babies are very active!" Tommy blurted out in amazement.

"I know. Dr. Benton did say it was very likely I would feel the babies move earlier than I did with Caleb," Kim said, feeling the tears fall from their eyes.

"Of all mornings, it happened to be on one where my ex was causing trouble," Tommy commented. "This has made my morning so much better."

"It has made my morning so much better too," Kim agreed. "Now, let's get out of here and head into the school."

"Yeah," Tommy responded with much determination. "We are going to have a great day. Yes, we are."

Kim grabbed her and Tommy's umbrellas from the floor. She gave him his. They unbuckled their seatbelts. They opened their umbrellas and exited the van. He went to the passenger's side. They got their backpacks. They put them over their right shoulders. They switched their umbrellas to their other hands to do the same to their left ones.

Tommy and Kim looked toward the edge of the parking lot. They didn't see Jenna there and sighed in relief. They scanned the rest of their surroundings and found no sign of her anywhere. Though they were glad that they didn't see her, that didn't mean they wouldn't be on-guard. They made their way through the front doors.

00000

Jason whistled as he placed his umbrella inside his locker and pulled out his chemistry book. He slammed it shut and tapped his fingers against it. He became quiet when he heard approaching footsteps. He turned to see Tommy and Kim approaching their lockers. He observed his friends opening them and putting their umbrellas inside.

"Hey, guys. You came in a little later than you usually do. I hope Tommy didn't forget to set the alarm," Jason said.

Tommy looked toward him as he grabbed his chemistry book. "I didn't. However, something else happened this morning."

"Let me guess. Your ex-girlfriend pulled another one of her little stunts," Jason suggested and scoffed to himself.

"Bingo," Kim responded as she got her chemistry book. She and her fiancé slammed their lockers so hard that it echoed through the hallway. She looked at him. "She left a bouquet of roses on our doorstep. Tommy found it when he went outside."

"It had a note saying she ordered the roses for me and that they were the same kind I got her for our first date. It said they were a symbol of her undying love for me. It demanded I call her immediately, or she didn't know what she'd do if I didn't. Kyle and Kim actually overheard me reading it," Tommy added, shuddering in much fear.

Kim huffed angrily. "That's not all. We saw her during lunch at McDonald's yesterday. We got out of there as quickly as we could. We found two notes on the van's windshield. The first note told Tommy to stop fiddle-farting around and call her immediately. It said they were destined to be together forever. The second one said she wouldn't know what she'd do if he didn't call once he got this note."

"Shit. She has gone off the deep end!" Jason blurted out. "Women don't give roses to men. It's the other way around."

"Women giving men roses doesn't happen often, but one thing is very clear. The bitch is getting desperate," Tommy commented bluntly.

"No denying that," Jason agreed. "It's her parents' fault she went free. Their influence allowed her to get away with her crime. They need to be thrown jail along with her."

Tommy nodded sharply. "That's right. Mr. Hart promised he would prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law if she did something to Kim that injured or killed the twins. After all, a deliberate action that results in the death of unborn child is a murder charge in this state."

"That bitch should be locked up and never allowed to walk among us again if those precious babies die because of her," a female voice said bluntly.

Tommy, Kim, and Jason turned around to see Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tanya standing a short distance away from them. They furrowed their eyebrows.

"How long have you eight have been standing there?" Jason wondered.

"Long enough to hear you three talk about you-know-who," Trini responded and came to her boyfriend's side. She eyed the others coming up to them, Tommy, and Kim. She felt him put his arm around her. "She wants Tommy so badly that she can taste it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she claims she and Tommy had an affair and that she is pregnant with his baby," Kat said, cringing badly. "Someone just might believe her." She stuck her finger down her throat and made a gagging sound. She took it out. "The thought of her being a mother makes me sick."

"You're not the only one, Kat," Rocky commented and took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "If people were to ask that lady for a pregnancy test as proof, she could buy one and draw pink lines on it. Then she could show it to them. They just might believe her, or they will say it's not a genuine test because they can tell the lines were drawn on it."

"It's more than likely the latter would happen. I am not stupid enough to fall for a fake pregnancy test," Adam said, touching Aisha's shoulder and rubbing it gingerly.

"None of us are," Aisha said, putting her hand over his. "Then again, why do I get this feeling a website dedicated to faking pregnancy will be created in the near future?"

All eleven teens showed a bit of disgust. Tommy stretched his arms above his head. He placed them at his sides before smacking his lips. He emitted a small yawn. Rocky released his hold on Kat.

"It's good to know that a murder charge can be slapped against people whose deliberate actions kill unborn babies in this state," Billy said and cleared his throat. "In the UK, killing an unborn child capable of being born alive before it has a separate existence is called child destruction."

"It is right to refer to that as such. It is literally destroying the child before it has a chance to live," Zack commented, biting his lip. "You think about all those married men who demand their mistresses have abortions when they reveal they are pregnant. Many agree to have them performed. This helps keep communities from finding out about the extramarital affairs."

Tanya sighed heavily. "It's funny how many couples portray themselves as picture-perfect in the public eye, but their relationships are volatile in private."

"They don't want anyone to find out about their problems. That's for sure," Adam pointed out.

Aisha shook her head in disbelief. "Keeping up appearances becomes exhausting. The beans get spilled eventually."

"Sometimes, one part of the couple tells people things aren't going so well. Sometimes, it's the children who speak out," Tommy added.

"Our relationship isn't picture-perfect, despite many people think so," Kim admitted. "Tommy and I have arguments sometimes. They have happened in public twice. Both times involved me having a very bad mood swing."

Tommy slipped his arm around his fiancée and kissed her temple. "Pregnancy hormones are a bitch, but it is part of carrying children for nine months."

Tommy and Kim laid their hands on her stomach. They smiled at the babies moving. They rubbed it very gently.

"We felt the babies move just before we came inside," Tommy said, happiness radiating from his face.

"That's great!" Jason yelled delightfully.

"Because you were pregnant before, you can feel the movements earlier," Trini added warmly.

"Exactly," Kim said, nodding slowly.

"Let me feel them move," Trini said as she came up to the couple along with Jason.

"Me too," Jason added. "I want to see how active they really are."

Tommy and Kim took their hands away from her stomach. Jason and Trini laid theirs on it. They formed big smiles on their faces when the twins moved against them. Their smiles became even wider when they kicked against them.

"Those babies are really active," Jason admitted with a laugh.

"Something tells me you two will have a tough time catching them," Trini added.

Tommy smiled as he and his fiancée gazed at each other. "Oh, we agree."

Kim kissed his cheek and rubbed it. "We have to change three times as many smelly diapers until Caleb is potty-trained, but who cares? We can afford it."

Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss. They rubbed noses before turning to the others. Zack gazed at his watch, letting out a long whistle.

"It won't be long before class starts," Zack commented and looked at his friends. "We should get going."

"Oh, I agree," Tanya said, giggling to herself. She clapped three times. "Let's go on the double! Come on! Come on!"

"Okay, Sergeant Tanya," Billy said, saluting her. "We're going."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini headed upstairs. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy went left. Zack, Tanya, and Kat walked right.

00000

At Angel Grove University's Brighton Hall, Jenna was sitting on her bed while looking at her phone in her dorm room. She heard chirping and looked toward her window to see a northern mockingbird sitting on the windowsill. She became very irritated at that. She stood up and approached it. She unlocked the window. She opened it and glared at the mockingbird. It looked at her, curiosity showing in its eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here, you stupid bird!" Jenna screeched and slapped the screen hard. She watched the mockingbird become frightened and take off into the sky. "That will teach you to interrupt my chain of thought!"

She grabbed fistfuls of her hair as she returned to her bed. She let go of it and looked at her phone with a very impatient sigh. She wondered if Tommy would ever call her to tell her he got the roses she put on his doorstep. She believed he was at school by now. She knew he could call her on his cellphone or the school's payphone.

She pressed her lips together as she thought about payphones. She saw them as the greatest phone invention that had ever come. She believed they were perfect thing to call people from because they couldn't be traced unless phone records were obtained. She knew it could take some time to get them. She loved how one call cost only twenty-five cents. She had plenty of change from previous shopping trips here and in Los Angeles and San Antonio. She couldn't say which city to shop in was her favorite because she loved all three equally.

Jenna gritted her teeth very tightly. Her eyes flashed with so much anger that it appeared they'd shoot fire. She hated that every attempt to get Tommy's attention had failed. She knew Kim had her claws in him too deep for him to see sense. She believed going to see him in person would be the best way to go. She knew she would be arrested for trespassing on school property, but she didn't care. She saw it as the best place to see him.

Jenna hoped her ex-boyfriend might have to take Kim to the bathroom due to morning sickness. That would be the perfect time to go after him. She knew she would have to be careful with sneaking into the school because it was very likely Mr. Kaplan had hired extra security to keep an eye out for her. She wondered if any students cutting class would be trying to sneak inside.

"You will regret rejecting me, Tommy," Jenna growled very ferociously as she approached her desk. She rubbed her hand together and flared her nostrils. "You can count on that."

Jenna opened the second right drawer and grabbed her pocketknife and her black ski mask. She took three slow yet even breaths. She knew carrying such a knife on a California college campus was illegal, but she did not care. She saw it as the perfect weapon to bring with her. She believed it would scare Tommy since the blade was three inches long.

She closed the drawer with a loud slam before looking at her ski mask. She felt fortunate she was wearing a black sweat suit. The ski mask blended in perfectly with it. She decided she would wear her black gloves because they blended in with her sweat suit. She knew they would allow her to maintain a good grip on her pocketknife in case she needed to use it. She hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Jenna slipped the pocketknife into her pocket. She went over to the left drawers and opened the first one. She dug through the papers until she found her black gloves. She took them out before closing the drawer with a loud slam. She went to her bed to lay them and her ski mask down. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She tossed it aside and grabbed her brush. She proceeded to brush her hair.


	72. Getting to Work and Sneak Past Security

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-two of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over seven hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to SpecialK92 for being the seven hundredth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, Wolfgirl2013, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, and Adam/Aisha. It features the return of Mr. Wilton and Ms. Applebee. Jenna's downfall will be in the next one. Mr. Kaplan will also make his return after a very long absence. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 72: Getting to Work/Sneak Past Security

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini sat at their seats in Mr. Wilton's classroom five minutes later. They watched a student enter. He chewed gum as he approached the first desk in the fifth row. He blew a big bubble in it. He popped it and used his tongue to get it back into his mouth. They turned to each other, chuckles leaving their mouths.

"Talk about a big bubble," Tommy said and patted his notebook three times.

"It's too bad he didn't blow it big enough for him to fly away," Kim quipped and flapped her hands as if they were wings.

"Imagine if a human could fly with the aid of a gum bubble," Jason commented in awe. "That would be a real sight to see."

"Unfortunately, people would get cricks in their necks from holding their heads up for so long," Trini said, rubbing her neck.

"Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!" Jason shouted in Genie's voice.

"Great imitation of Genie's voice, bro," Tommy complimented and punched his best friend's arm.

"Why thank you," Jason responded very proudly. "I do love _Aladdin._ I remember when Trini, Kim, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and I went to see it in theaters." He squeaked in delight. "It was such a great movie."

"However, Bulk and Skull talked during some of it. They got on everyone's nerves, especially ours," Kim grumbled, rolling her eyes. "People would say, 'Shh!' as loud as they could every time they talked. They would just shrug. They would wait a while and start talking again."

"At one point, Jason joked about throwing a whole tub of popcorn into Bulk and Skull's mouths because he wanted to see them try to talk with full ones," Trini said, pointing her finger at her boyfriend, who turned around.

"Don't point that finger at me. It might go off," Jason said, holding up his hands. He faked screaming.

"All right," Trini said and pulled her finger away. She heard him sigh in relief. She smirked and pointed it at him again. "How about you pull my finger?"

"No, thank you," Jason said, shaking his head fast.

"Hey, what's wrong, Jason?" Trini teased and moved it closer to him. She wiggled her eyebrows. "Are you chicken?"

"No," Jason answered and blew a raspberry.

"Then prove you are not chicken," Trini insisted and leaned toward him. "Pull my finger."

"Okay," Jason said thoughtfully and bit his lip. He rubbed his hands together. "Here I go, ready or not."

Jason grabbed his girlfriend's finger and pulled on it hard. She imitated the sound of a fart. She laughed while pulling out of his grasp. She patted him on top of his head.

"There. That wasn't so hard," Trini commented, tickling his chin. "You are so brave, my man."

"It may not have been hard, but imagine if you really did fart. You'd stink up the whole room and make everyone faint," Jason joked and waved his hand in front of his face as he pretended to cringe in disgust. "You smell that bad."

Trini laughed sarcastically. "That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

Jason ruffled her hair. "Hey, it's true."

Trini took hold of Jason's chin and moved his head from side to side four times. She let go of it. She slapped both of his cheek lightly twice before planting a kiss on his lips. Tommy and Kim chuckled, causing the couple to look at them.

"You two should staple your lips to each other," Tommy teased and smirked.

"You can't get enough of kissing," Kim added.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on. You two kiss way more than Trini and I do."

Trini tilted her head a bit. "There are times where you two need to be pried apart with a crowbar."

"Hey, we can't help kissing so much," Tommy said, turning to Kim. He smiled when she looked at him. "We are very much in love."

"And we are getting married in two weeks," Kim commented and kissed him on the lips.

Tommy touched her cheek. "I can't wait to see you looking beautiful in your white dress."

Kim flicked his nose. "I can't wait to see you looking handsome in your tuxedo."

Tommy and Kim kissed tenderly. They broke apart at the sound of wolf whistling. They, Jason, and Trini looked toward Skull, who stood next to his desk. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Someone should pry you two apart with a crowbar," Skull said and laughed raucously. He set his chemistry book and notebook on top of his desk. He seated himself. "You can't stop kissing! Better yet, why don't you two staple your lips to each other? You wouldn't have to be apart anymore."

"Hey, that's what Tommy and Kim told Trini and me," Jason said, looking a bit surprised.

"Did you read our minds?" Trini wondered.

"No, I didn't," Skull said while shaking his head. "I don't want the ability to read minds. I might find something very naughty in them, especially those of you four." He chuckled a little nervously.

"Hey, none of us can help having naughty thoughts about our significant others," Jason said regretfully.

"Don't worry. We won't explain to you what they are," Trini assured gently. "It's none of your business, anyway."

Skull shrugged and let out a soft snort. He ran his hand over his hair three times before laying it on his notebook. He tapped his finger on it.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but how are the twins?" Skull asked curiously.

"Oh, they are doing great, Skull. In fact, I felt them move just before Tommy and I entered the school. I laid his hand on it. He felt them too," Kim explained in much excitement.

Skull laughed happily. "That's great! I can't say I am surprised you felt the twins move earlier than you did Caleb. It's a well-known fact the second-time mothers can feel their babies move as early as thirteen weeks."

Tommy smiled. "You got that right."

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Skull looked ahead. The bell rang as the last of the students rushed in and took their seats. Mr. Wilton walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Wilton greeted cheerfully and went behind his desk. He laid his briefcase on top of it and opened it.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilton," the students responded.

"You are going to do an assignment on neutralization today," Mr. Wilton said, taking out a stack of worksheets.

"Then let's get this assignment over with, so the end of the class draws closer!" Skull said eagerly.

"Talk about being eager, Skull," Mr. Wilton said and approached the first desk in the first row. He handed a stack to the student. "Just do your best on this assignment."

Mr. Wilton watched the student hand the stack back. He went to Tommy and gave him one. He repeated actions with the rest of the rows. He returned to the young father. Tommy and Kim looked at him.

"Tommy, Kim, how are the babies doing?" Mr. Wilton whispered.

"They're fine, sir. We felt them move just before we came into the school," Tommy said, his face beaming with happiness.

"That's great," Mr. Wilton replied in a warm voice.

"You should know you two will have tons of diaper changing to do," Skull commented, looking toward the trio. He saw them look at him. "Your twins will go through six thousand diapers in their first year."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Skull. I am sure Tommy and Kim will handle it just fine. Let's not forget her parents are hiring a nanny to help them," Mr. Wilton pointed out.

"I know. If you need a babysitter, give me a call. I will help that nanny take care of the children while you and your family go out and have fum," Skull suggested.

"Sure, Skull. Tell Bulk he is welcome to help out too," Kim said, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Sure," Skull said, giving her a thumbs-up. "Thanks."

Mr. Wilton headed over to his desk and closed his briefcase. He placed it on the floor before seating himself. Tommy, Kim, and Skull proceeded to work on their worksheets.

00000

Ms. Applebee was reading _Born Free_ while sitting at her desk in her classroom. Her students were working on an assignment on Renaissance artists. She finished reading one page and turned to the next. A loud sneeze caused her to jump a little. A second one came right after, this one being quieter. She looked toward Bulk, who was rubbing his nose.

"Bless you, Bulk," Ms. Applebee said in a gentle voice.

"Thanks, Ms. Applebee. I am sorry if I scared you with my sneezing," Bulk apologized guiltily.

"There is no need to apologize. It happens to all of us," Ms. Applebee commented, giving him a small smile.

"I am glad your classroom is very clean. I am allergic to dust," Bulk whispered, frowning. "That's why my family doesn't use feather dusters for dusting. They cause the dust to fly everywhere. When it gets in my nose, I start sneezing like crazy. Sometimes, I think I could cause a hurricane with some of my sneezes."

"It'd be interesting if that happened," Ms. Applebee said, chuckling softly. She stood up and went to him. "However, that happens only in our imaginations."

"Some people have really big imaginations," Bulk said and tapped his temple with his finger. "There were times I would imagine you being dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West." He tensed. "I hope you are not offended by that."

"Not at all," Ms. Applebee assured softly. "My fifth grade teacher, Mr. Hannagan, was very mean to me. I imagined him being dressed as a court jester." She smirked. "It served him right."

"You know Ralphie imagined his teacher and mother dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West and a court jester respectively in _A Christmas Story,_ " Bulk pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I love that scene," Ms. Applebee said sweetly. "Ms. Shields and Ms. Parker told Ralphie he'd shoot his eye out and laughed at him. He really did think his mother got to his teacher. He had such an imagination."

"Some students and teachers think Tommy is only imagining his ex-girlfriend is stalking him." Bulk grumbled and shook his head in disbelief. "How can they say that when she has constantly called him at work, sent him gifts, and left notes for him and Kim? It baffles my mind."

"It baffles our minds too," a male voice said.

Ms. Applebee and Bulk looked toward Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I am not surprised it does, Billy," Ms. Applebee said and clasped her hands together. "Everyone knows that no one should make contact with a stalker unless there is no way to avoid them."

"In the case of Tommy, Jason, and Trini, they couldn't avoid the witch because she yelled her ex-boyfriend's name in the Youth Center's parking lot. They did try to ignore her. They started arguing with her. The argument ended when she tried to slap Trini, only to be given a beat down by her," Billy explained.

Rocky huffed. "That girl deserved every bit of that beat down."

"The worst thing about this situation is she did this before to a previous ex-boyfriend. Her parents' influence got her acquitted of her crime. She was free to stalk and harass people again," Aisha added bitterly while holding up her pencil.

"When you have a lot of money, you can afford the best lawyers. Her lawyer painted her as a troubled soul who couldn't tell right from wrong due to a head injury," Adam said, taking his girlfriend's hand into his. He clenched his teeth. "Head injuries can make people act weird, but that is no excuse for stalking and harassing someone. When she is arrested for her crime, I can see her parents hiring the same lawyer to defend her. I can see him using the insanity defense again."

Bulk bit his lip. "Proving the insanity defense is difficult the first time around. Proving it a second time is nearly impossible."

"Let's not forget that guy will be facing Mr. Hart, who is one of Angel Grove's best lawyers. Mr. Hart is determined to prosecute you-know-who to the fullest extent of the law. That is if she pleads not guilty by reason of insanity," Aisha said with a shrug.

"If you ask me, that girl's parents should be thrown in jail along with her. They spoiled her so badly that it's not funny," Ms. Applebee said with a heavy sigh.

"You got that right," Aisha agreed.

Ms. Applebee eyed her desk. "Well, you five should get back to your assignment."

Ms. Applebee returned to her desk and sat down to resume reading. She whispered inaudible words. Adam released his hold on Aisha. They, Rocky, and Billy turned back to their worksheets. They heard a 'Psst!' and looked toward Bulk, who waved at them.

"What is it, Bulk?" Billy whispered in uncertainty.

"We shouldn't be talking right now," Rocky warned in a low yet stern voice.

Aisha looked a little nervous. "We need to work on our assignment."

"I just want to ask. How are the twins doing?" Bulk asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"They're doing fine. Tommy and Kim felt them move for the first time just before they came into school," Adam explained.

Bulk smiled and pumped a fist. "That's great. I am sure they are very active like Caleb."

"Oh, they are," Aisha answered, giggling to herself.

"I think that—" Adam started.

"Bulk, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, please stop talking," Ms. Applebee said, looking up with a serious expression on her face. Her students gazed at her.

"Yes, ma'am," the five students answered with fast nods.

"Thank you," Ms. Applebee said and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Get back to work."

Ms. Applebee shifted her attention to her book. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Bulk gazed at their worksheets. They proceeded to work on them.

00000

Rain was no longer falling thirty minutes later. Forty-year-old Nicky Olaf stood close to Angel Grove High School's front doors. He had his hands behind his back. He chewed gum somewhat loudly. He blew a small bubble in it. He popped it. He used his tongue to it back into his mouth. He went to the left side of the sidewalk. He made his way to the right.

He laid his hand on his neck. He was Caucasian and was rather short for a man. His skin was a little pale. He was very lean and had no hair on his head whatsoever. His eyebrows were so thin that they looked to be barely visible. His eyes were brown. They contained multiple freckles underneath them. He ran his tongue over his teeth before tapping his foot.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum," Nicky sang on-key. "Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike. The bosun brained with a marlinspike. And cookey's throat was marked belike. It had been gripped by fingers ten. And there they lay, all good dead men. Like break o'day in a boozing ken. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

Nicky moved his body from side to side. He dug the heel of his black shoe into the concrete. He enjoyed dancing during his shifts as a security officer. He thought it kept his mind off tense situations, especially one like this. When he learned about Tommy's stalking situation from Mr. Kaplan, he was more than willing to keep an eye out for Jenna.

"Oh, better far to live and die. Under the brave black flag I fly," Nicky sang on-key and chuckled to himself. He turned sideways. "Than play a sanctimonious part. With a pirate head and a pirate heart. Away to the cheating world go you. Where pirates all are well-to-do. But I'll be true to the song I sing. And live and die a Pirate King. For I am a Pirate King! And it is, it is a glorious thing. To be a Pirate King! For I am a Pirate King!"

Unbeknownst to Nicky, Jenna peered out from behind the tree she watched Tommy and Kim from underneath the first time she came here. She was wearing her ski mask and gloves. She watched him twirl around twice. She looked rather amused. She never thought she'd see a security officer dance during a shift. She wondered if he did it a lot.

Jenna went back behind the tree and pressed her back against it. She pulled up her sweatshirt and touched her right pocket. She felt the pocketknife. She laid her hand on the left pocket. She felt the short wooden rod. She peered around the tree. She observed Nicky returning to a standing position and looking toward the street.

Jenna moved into a somewhat squatted position and started moving along the edge of the parking lot. She used the vehicles as cover. She gritted her teeth as she went across the lot very carefully. She managed to make it to the left side doors. She rushed behind a bush that was hidden by an adjacent wall when she saw thirty-five-year-old Helen Mercer standing near them. She got on her knees and covered her head with her hands.

Helen opened and closed her hands to flex her fingers. She was Asian and was quite tall for a woman. Her long black hair was up in a bun with a few strands sticking out. Her skin was so pale that she appeared to be a ghost. She was lean, though she had some muscle. Her eyes were hazel. They contained bags underneath them.

Helen snapped her fingers while singing nonsense. She loved doing this during her shifts. It gave her peace of mind, especially in a situation such as this. She had no problem taking this job when Mr. Kaplan asked her to. She was determined to keep an eye out for Jenna. She became quiet when she heard her cellphone ringing. She grabbed it from her pocket and saw the number 555-4444. She recognized it as her husband, Felix's number. She put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Helen asked.

 _"Hey, Helen,"_ Felix greeted warmly. _"How is your shift going? Have you seen anyone sign of that girl?"_

"My shift is going fine. I have not seen any sign of the girl," Helen responded honestly. "I don't know if she will ever show up."

 _"Well, you need to continue being on the lookout,"_ Felix answered in much seriousness. _"She is crazy enough to show up on school campus."_

"I know," Helen said, walking away from the doors. She stopped next to a bench a short distance from them. "If she shows up, we security officers…"

As Helen continued talking to Felix, Jenna came out from behind the bush. She placed her back against the wall. She peered around it, seeing the officer make a wave with her hand. She approached the doors. She opened one and went inside. She closed it very carefully.

"Jenna will be put in jail where she belongs," Helen commented in determination.

 _"I am very proud of you for taking your work so seriously,"_ Felix said lovingly. _"It's great being the husband of a security officer."_

Helen giggled. "I am thrilled to be your wife. I'll see you when I get home this afternoon. I love you."

Felix sighed happily. _"I love you too. Bye."_

Helen hung up her cellphone and returned it to her pocket. She went toward the doors. She stopped in front of them and turned around. She dug the heel of her black shoe into the concrete.


	73. Dangerous Situation

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-three of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter features the beginning of Jenna's downfall. I can't believe it is finally here. I've been looking forward to doing it ever since I had Jenna start her stalking and harassing Tommy. I won't tell you how it will end in the next chapter or so. You will have to see for yourselves. Mr. Kaplan returns in this chapter as well. I am glad to have brought him back after such a long absence. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 73: Dangerous Situation

Jenna made her way through the hallway at a slow yet steady pace. She narrowed her eyes at it. She slipped her hand into the pocket that contained the pocketknife and patted it gently. She took it out. She came upon the stairs, seeing thirty-six-year-old Sam Hideaway standing to the right of them. She went behind the trashcan and got on her knees. She covered her head with her hands.

Sam curled his hands into fists and punched at the air. He was African-American and was very tall. His skin was very dark. He was a little muscular. His head had no hair whatsoever with the exception of a black mustache. His dark brown eyes had bags underneath them. The backs of his hands contained scars going from one end to the next.

Sam placed his fists on his sides and stood tall and proud. He enjoyed posing this way as it reminded him of Superman. He had dressed up as the superhero for the last three Halloweens. He did it for sick children at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital three months ago. Just then, Mr. Kaplan walked up to him. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You just can't resist posing as Superman, can you, Sam?" Mr. Kaplan teased and punched his friend in the shoulder as he straightened his posture and placed his arms at his sides.

"No, sir," Sam said, uncurling his fists. "It's fun doing that. It'd be so cool if I could fly."

"I recall a Wile E Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon where the former dressed up as a superhero to catch the latter. Wile tried to fly, but he fell straight down," Mr. Kaplan said, raising his hand high and jerking it downward. He imitated the sound of an explosion. "He was crazy to think he could fly like Superman."

"Cartoons show so many things that defy the laws of physics. In 'Buccaneer Bunny,' Bugs Bunny tossed Yosemite Sam an anvil. When Yosemite caught it, it sank the whole ship with the exception of the crow's nest," Sam explained, snickering.

"After Yosemite threw the anvil away, the ship came back up," Mr. Kaplan commented. "Bugs asked if he had a nice dip. Then Yosemite drew his sword and tried to go after him with it, but he ended up stabbing the post."

"It's always so much fun to see Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny engage in their rivalry again and again," Sam replied, smiling widely.

"You can say the same for Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny," Mr. Kaplan added.

"Don't forget Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny," Sam pointed out and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Of course not," Mr. Kaplan said and put his hands behind his back. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"No, but you can act stupid sometimes," Sam responded and ran his tongue over his teeth. "I know I can."

"Stupidity has been around since the dawn of humanity," Mr. Kaplan whispered and snorted. "Stupid is as…"

As Mr. Kaplan continued talking, Jenna peered over the top of the trashcan. She emitted a very low yet delighted chuckle. She felt very lucky that she had encountered three distracted security officers. She wondered if she would see more of them. She hoped the rest would be just as distracted.

"That's why you can't fix stupid," Mr. Kaplan said bluntly.

"No, you can't," Sam agreed. "It's wrong that smart people have a hard time conceiving children, but stupid people have no problem conceiving."

Mr. Kaplan huffed. "If you ask me, a license for parenting should be required. Too many stupid and irresponsible people are having children, especially young ones."

"Tommy and Kim aren't stupid at all. They became parents unexpectedly," Sam commented, crossing his arms.

"It happened twice. Not many teen parents have three children by the time they are eighteen. Tommy and Kim are a very unique case," Mr. Kaplan answered while raising his eyebrows. "I am confident they can handle raising three children under the age of two. Having a nanny will make things a bit easier for them."

"Curse that young man's ex-girlfriend for causing his fiancée so much stress that she ended up in the ER," Sam growled angrily. "If Kim had miscarried her twins, their deaths would've been on the witch's hands." He balled his hand into a fist and punched it into the other one.

"If you-know-who does something that intentionally kills one or both babies, she would be charged with murder in this state," Mr. Kaplan pointed out in a determined voice.

Sam clenched his teeth. "If it happens, I hope I am there to see her brought into the police station. She needs to face…"

As Sam continued talking, Jenna gritted her teeth as her hate for Kim bubbled to the surface. She blamed that girl for all her troubles in getting Tommy back. She hoped to see her going to the bathroom since pregnancy tended to make women go more often. She wanted to teach the younger mother a lesson she'd never forget. If it included harming the babies, then she was fine with that.

Jenna inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She pushed all the tension out of her. She made her way toward the stairs while watching the officer and principal very carefully. She listened to them talk about throwing her into jail as she came to the railing. She grabbed a hold of it while narrowing her eyes at them. She began making her way up the stairs. She turned toward them.

"There is no way that she-who-must-not-be-named will be allowed back into Angel Grove University after she is released from jail following her sentence for stalking and harassment," Sam said.

"I can't see any other college in the nation accepting her either," Mr. Kaplan murmured and moved his head from one side to the other to stretch the muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"She will have a hard time finding a job too," Sam added truthfully and let out a snort. "Employers don't look kindly on criminals."

"Nope," Mr. Kaplan replied while shaking his head.

"I can see her father remedying that by giving her a job at his car dealership," Sam suggested.

"It is obvious her parents never taught her to take responsibility for her actions. If they did, it didn't stick," Mr. Kaplan hissed with much bluntness. "I wouldn't be surprised if she has stolen from them." He flared his nostrils.

"I feel the same way," Sam agreed. "I suspect they turned a blind eye if she did. They probably thought they could replace the stolen money with more." He ran his finger along his ear. "Many rich people do that."

"I bet her parents encouraged her to blame her head injury for what she did to Lyle," Mr. Kaplan said with a scoff.

"There is no way her head injury made her incapable of distinguishing right from wrong. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She didn't care," Sam muttered, tensing somewhat. "Since she got away with stalking once, she believes she can get away with it a second time."

"Getting away with everything doesn't last forever," Mr. Kaplan said and touched his red tie. He felt it was loose and tightened it some. "Criminals eventually face the music for their crimes."

"That girl will face the music for stalking and harassing Tommy and Kim in the near future," Sam assured in a determined voice. "I can feel it."

"I hope you are right, Sam," Mr. Kaplan mumbled in some uncertainty. "This situation has been a nightmare for their family."

Sam clapped three times before yawning. He and Mr. Kaplan looked both ways twice before turning back to each other.

"I need to get back to my office and see if any students are arriving late," Mr. Kaplan said seriously.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of excuses they have for that," Sam said, looking a little amused.

Mr. Kaplan gave a shrug. "Some are legit. Some aren't. I'll see you later, Sam. Keep your eye on the hallway."

Sam saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Sam observed Mr. Kaplan turning on his heel and walking away. He moved closer to the stairs. He proceeded to snap his fingers.

00000

Jenna reached the top of the stairs within three minutes. She heard footsteps approaching and went down three stairs. She squatted against the wall and covered her head with her hands. Fifty-year-old Angel Castaway came into view. He stopped next to the railing and looked around four times. He stretched his arms above his head while letting out a long yawn. He clapped twice before digging the heel of his black shoe into the floor.

Angel put his hands at his sides. He was Caucasian and was rather tall. He was very lean, but he had a little muscle. His skin was very tanned with brown spots here and there. His black hair was in the style of a buzz cut. Bags could be seen underneath his brown eyes. His face had wrinkles, including laugh lines. A scar went from the top of his left cheek to the bottom.

"Mosura ya Mosura. Dongan kasakuyan indo muu. Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan. Tounjukanraa. Kasaku yaanmu. Mosura ya Mosura. Dongan kasakuyan indo muu. Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan. Tounjukanraa," Angel sang off-key. "Yate kuru. Mamorigami. Mosura ya Mosura. Yasasishasae wasure. Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai. Ai no uta. Mosura ya Mosura. Dongan kasakuyan indo muu. Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan. Tounjukanraa. Kasaku yaanmu."

Jenna cringed in disgust. She hated _Mothra's Song_ with a passion, especially when people sang it off-key. She got irritated whenever she heard people talk about _Rebirth of Mothra_ and any other films Mothra appeared in. She considered all of them very stupid. She wished she could banish them to the ends of Earth.

Angel repeated the song as he resumed walking down the hallway. He snapped his fingers and moved his body from side to side. He stopped and twirled around twice. He curled his hand into a fist and pumped it. He imitated the sound of a cheering crowd. He grew quiet. He got back to walking and clicked his tongue three times.

Jenna listened to the officer's departing footfalls. She made her way back to the top of the stairs. She made a right turn and began going down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the fourth door on the right open. She approached a trashcan and went behind it. She ducked. She peered over the top to see Tommy walking out of Mr. Wilton's classroom.

Jenna smiled cunningly, as she observed her ex-boyfriend closing the door behind him and going right. She knew he was going to the bathroom, as that would be the only reason to leave a classroom. She was determined to follow him there. She rose to her full height and went after him. She kept a good distance between them. She watched him go left when he reached the end. She mimicked his actions.

Tommy reached the fifth door on the left. It happened to be the men's restroom. He opened it and went inside. He let go of it, allowing it to close. Jenna reached it and placed her back on the wall next to it. She listened to his footfalls and the opening and closing of a stall. She narrowed her eyes, a sinister laugh leaving her mouth.

"You're not getting away from me this time, Tommy," Jenna whispered fiercely. "No way."

Jenna went to the door and opened it. She walked inside, letting go of it in which it closed. She walked past the first stall. She could see the door was closed and locked. She had no doubt Tommy was in there. She slipped into the second stall, closing the door and locking it. She got on the toilet in a squatting position. She listened to his urinating. It came to a stop twenty seconds later. She rose to her full height. She peered over the top to see him zipping and buttoning his light blue jeans. She returned to her squatting position.

Tommy unlocked the door and opened it. He went to the first of three sinks and rubbed his neck with both hands. He looked down at the sink and turned on the water. He put his hands under it. He got soap from the soap dispenser. He ran it over his hands three times. He rinsed them of it while singing nonsense. He moved his head from side to side.

Jenna got off the toilet slowly but surely. She unlocked the door, opening it very carefully. She took the rod out of her pocket as she heard the water go off. She gripped it so tightly that she looked about ready to break it. She came up behind her ex-boyfriend as he was drying his hands with a paper towel. She raised it. She hit him in the back of his head very hard. He grunted, falling on his side unconscious. She returned it to her pocket and took off her ski mask. She tossed it aside while smiling in triumphant.

"I am going to make you mine, Tommy," Jenna said with great ferocity. "After I get finished with you, your fiancée will never look at you in the same way again."

Jenna moved Tommy on his back. She got on top of him and took off her gloves. She threw them over her shoulder. She undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them. She touched his cock through his red boxer shorts. She began to massage it. She went to his eye level. She kissed his lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and touched his. She traced every inch of it.

Jenna trailed her lips to Tommy's neck and kissed it hungrily. She slipped her hands into his shorts. She pushed his underwear aside and proceeded to twist her hands around his cock. He groaned and stirred quite a bit. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. She pulled away and looked into them. An evil smile crossed her lips as she pulled her hands out of his underwear and took hold of his wrists. She pinned them at his sides.

"Nice to see you awake, Tommy," Jenna sneered.

"Jenna, what in the hell are you doing here?" Tommy demanded.

"I thought I'd come and see you in a rather intimate way," Jenna said, giggling like a maniac.

"By knocking me unconscious?" Tommy snarled in much anger. "You've really gone mad."

"I'm proud I did that. You seemed to like what I was doing to you when you woke up. I heard you groaning," Jenna commented, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Imagine if your fiancée walked in on us going at it."

"Oh, you are—" Tommy started.

"Shh," Jenna said, pressing her forehead against his. "You will like it. I promise."

Jenna pressed a hard kiss to the young father's lips. She returned her hands to his cock and resumed twisting them around it. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to trace every inch of it. He grabbed the lower part of her arms and tried to push her away, but it seemed to be impossible. He felt her kiss his neck. He could also feel her pumping him.

Suddenly, he regained his bearings. He grunted with determination and pushed her off him. This made her scream in surprise. She landed on her back with a loud grunt. He jumped to his feet to fix his shorts and underwear. He zipped his jeans and buttoned them. She stood up, staring him down with so much rage in her eyes that they appeared ready to shoot fire.

"How dare you!" Jenna screeched.

"It hurts to have your advances rejected, doesn't it?" Tommy asked, chuckling humorlessly. "You are never going to have me! Never!"

She pulled her pocketknife from her pocket and unfolded it. "So be it. If I can't have you, then nobody can!"

Jenna slashed at Tommy with the pocketknife while yelling like a maniac. He moved out of the way. She halted herself. She turned around to see him going for the door. She rushed to him, stabbing him in the lower part of his outer right thigh. He cried out painfully. He fell to his knees. He touched his wound. He felt blood seep from it. She took hold of the pocketknife with her other hand as she raised it high. She rushed it downward. He looked up, catching her wrists in his hands. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

She growled with fierce determination. She pushed the pocketknife toward his left shoulder. She stabbed it. He cried out painfully while losing his grip on her. He touched his wound, feeling blood seep from it. He gritted his teeth. She moved the pocketknife upward once more. She rushed it downward. He saw it. He managed to catch her wrists in his hands again.

Jenna began to push the knife toward Tommy's right shoulder. He got it away from there. They resumed their struggle for the upper hand. He grunted with determination. He got to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at her. He shoved her away. She stumbled backward, falling on her side. She ended up dropping the pocketknife. She saw him limp toward the door. She jumped to her feet, getting the rod from her pocket.

She came up behind him quickly. She hit him in the back of his head. He fell on his side unconscious. She threw the rod aside. She pushed him on his back and grabbed his arms. She pulled him away from the door toward the stalls. She stopped in front of the second one. She approached the pocketknife to get it. She returned to him, getting on top of him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't worry, Tommy," Jenna leered, pressing the pocketknife to the young man's throat. "I will make this quick and painless for you."

Jenna raised the pocketknife high while taking hold of it with her other hand. A cocking gun caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder to see Angel aiming at her while standing a short distance away from her.

"Drop the knife right now, young lady! I mean it!" Angel commanded sternly.

"Oh, a security officer came to the rescue," Jenna said, rising to her feet and turning around. "How sweet, not!"

He clenched his teeth. "Put the knife down. Turn around. Place your hands on top of your head. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

She nodded at him. "Of course. I won't disobey an officer."

Jenna put the pocketknife on the floor. She turned around, placing her hands on top of her head. Angel lowered his gun. He began going toward her. Suddenly, she spun around, punching him in the face. He stumbled backward in which he dropped his gun. She approached him and punched him in the stomach. She struck the same area with a kick.

Angel pushed the young woman away. He backhanded her across the cheek before nailing a kick to her stomach. He started toward his gun, but she grabbed him and threw him into the trashcan. He knocked it over as he fell down. This spilled trash on the floor. She looked toward the gun. She went to it, picking it up. She glared at him as he struggled to his feet.

"You will pay for interfering, you bastard!" Jenna shrieked and aimed the gun at the officer. "You will pay!"

Angel managed to get to his feet. He saw Jenna put her finger on the trigger and felt his body begin to tremble.

00000

Mr. Wilton was writing in his journal while sitting at his desk in his classroom. He finished a page and turned to the next one. He proceeded to write some more. He ran his tongue over his teeth before blowing his bangs out of his eyes. His students continued to work on their assignment. Several whispered inaudible words as they jotted down their answers.

Kim stopped writing and looked toward Tommy's desk. She turned to her watch and swallowed hard. She was beginning to get a little worried because he had been gone longer than he normally would when he went to the bathroom. She had a feeling something was wrong. She decided she would go to her teacher and tell him about that. She stood up and approached him.

"Mr. Wilton?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim?" Mr. Wilton answered, looking up.

Kim bit her lip. "Tommy has been—"

All of a sudden, three loud gunshots rang out. This caught the attention of all the students. They looked up, some beginning to panic. Mr. Wilton rose to his feet, as did Jason and Trini with theirs.

"Calm down, students!" Mr. Wilton yelled.

"How can we be calm when there is a shooter in the school?" Skull blurted out fearfully. He jumped upward along with several others. "We've got to get out of here before he gets in here and kills us!"

"We will, Skull," Mr. Wilton assured. "However, we can't panic. It will cause us to make irrational decisions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Skull said, nodding at him. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "Oh, shit. This is unreal."

"Mr. Wilton, Tommy is still in the bathroom. The shooter could be there!" Kim cried frantically.

"I will go investigate and see if he is there. As for the rest of you, you are to get out of the school as quickly as you can. Go to the nearest exit," Mr. Wilton instructed sternly. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," the students answered.

"Good," Mr. Wilton commented as the rest of the class stood up. "Come on."

Mr. Wilton went to the door and looked out the window. He could see students running past it. He opened it as Kim came to his side along with Jason and Trini. The trio headed into the hallway and turned right. The teacher ushered the rest of the students out. Kim whimpered, causing Jason to put his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay, little sis," Jason assured gently.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you or the babies," Trini added.

"It's not just that. It's Tommy. Something's happened to him! I know it!" Kim cried, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Trini expressed sympathy. "We're just as worried about him as you are, Kim."

Jason sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, we can't do anything about him right now. We've got to get out of here."

"Jason's right," Skull said, coming to Kim's side. This caused the trio to look at him. "It's important we assure our own safety."

"I know, Skull. I just want Tommy to be okay," Kim whispered, uncertainty lining her voice.

Skull touched her shoulder. "I do too. Don't just think about him. Think about your kids too. They need you."

"I am thinking about them," Kim whispered, laying her hands on her stomach. She sobbed at the babies' kicking against them. She felt Skull take his hand off her shoulder. "All three of them."

The quartet reached the end of the hallway and headed left. They got to the stairs and proceeded to go down them.

00000

Helen ushered the yelling and crying students through the left side doors. They went to the parking lot in front of the school. She felt tears come to her eyes. Jason, Trini, Kim, and Skull went past her. They headed for the parking lot and turned around. They watched students and teachers rush through the front doors. Their bodies trembled so much that it seemed they wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"Damn. I hope the rest of the gang make it out soon," Trini whispered uncertainly.

"Me too, Trini," Jason agreed, his body trembling quite a bit. "The same goes for the teachers and principal."

"That shooter could be anywhere in that school. It's so big that it could take a long time for the police to find him," Skull said urgently.

"Shit. It's times like this that I wish the school was small," Jason commented truthfully.

"I feel the same way you do, Jase," Skull agreed. "I have no doubt Kim and Trini feel that way too."

"You're not kidding about that, Skull," Trini muttered and clasped her hands together. "This feels like a nightmare, and I will wake up any minute."

"But it's not a nightmare," Kim mumbled and choked back a sob. "We are in the middle of a school shooting."

Jason, Trini, Kim, and Skull observed students and teachers heading for the parking lot and the grassy areas. Tears fell from Kim's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Please, God. Let Tommy be okay," Kim prayed and choked back a sob. "Please, let him be okay."

Skull wrapped his arms around the young mother and pulled her close to him. She buried her face into his chest. This muffled her cries. Jason and Trini gazed at her. All four of them listened to the panicked yelling of the students.


	74. Tense Showdown and The Rescue

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventy-four of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter continues Jenna's downfall. I did research on school shootings and found that students and teachers should always head for the nearest exit to escape the shooter or shooters. That is if it is possible. If it isn't possible, then they should go and hide in a classroom. They should barricade the door with a heavy object. If the shooter gets in, then the group should throw things at him or her. Fighting the shooter can be necessary to save other people's lives. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 74: Tense Showdown/The Rescue

Angel lay dead on his back next to the knocked-over trashcan in the second-floor men's restroom. He had two gunshot wounds to his lower chest and another to his right shoulder. His blue shirt was stained with blood in both areas. His arms were on either side of his head. His eyes were closed. Blood seeped from the right corner of his mouth.

Jenna had an evil smile on her face as she twirled the gun on her finger. She was glad she killed the officer before he had a chance to react. She enjoyed seeing the pure terror on his face as she pulled the trigger three times. She hit him in the shoulder first before striking his chest twice. She wondered if he was silently praying to his family and friends as he was dying from his wounds. That was if he had either.

She listened to the panicked screams of the students and teachers. She couldn't help but admire them for getting out of here quickly. All those news reports of school shootings had helped them to prepare for such an event. Of course, they didn't expect someone who didn't attend to be the shooter. She had a feeling this would make national news. She would love to be remembered as the one who put an end to her ex-boyfriend.

Her thoughts drifted to Kim. She had no doubt her rival made it out of the school. She prayed the young mother would become so stressed at the thought of not knowing what happened to her fiancé that it would cause her to miscarry one or both of the twins. She wondered if she would be charged with murder if that happened. It didn't matter to her. She wanted nothing more than for Kim to suffer. She hoped Caleb would cry when his mother told him about the deaths of his father and siblings when he was old enough to understand.

Jenna thought about Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya. She had little doubt they had also made it out. She laughed at an image of them going crazy with worry about Tommy playing in her mind. She wanted them to suffer just as much as Kim did, especially Trini. She hated that young woman for beating her up that night in the Youth Center parking lot. At the same time, she admired her for her fighting skills.

She shook her thoughts out of her head. She slipped the gun into her pocket. She patted it three times before curling her hands into fists. She paced back and forth three times. She went to the front of the body. She mumbled inaudible words in Spanish. She breathed softly yet deeply. She clenched her teeth so tightly that it seemed they were about to break.

"It's your fault this happened, officer," Jenna leered and huffed to herself. "If you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't be dead. You are probably in heaven being praised by God for stopping me from killing Tommy right now. Then again, you just might be in hell being tortured by Satan himself. Who knows how much you sinned throughout your life?"

Jenna approached the corpse and kicked his left foot. She did the same to his right one. She squatted down and clicked her tongue three times. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have no doubt Tommy informed your boss about my stalking and harassing Lyle and that I got acquitted of my crimes on the insanity defense," Jenna commented. "The thing is I _did_ know what I was doing. My head injury didn't impair my judgement in the least bit, though it has made me act weird at times. The jury was stupid enough to believe that I didn't know the difference between right and wrong."

She giggled and took a deep breath. She tilted her head a bit before speaking gibberish. She slipped her hand into her pocket to touch the gun. She patted it three times before taking her hand out.

"If I am arrested, I'll just use the insanity defense again. My parents will hire the same lawyer to defend me as well as the same neurologist to testify on my behalf. I'll get off again," Jenna insisted in a low yet firm voice. "No one can put me behind bars."

Jenna rose to her full height and took three steps back. She pulled the gun from her pocket and aimed it at Angel. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She formed a big smile on her face. She emitted a loud growl before snorting loudly.

"I should shoot your corpse for the hell of it," Jenna insisted and giggled to herself. She put her finger on the trigger. "That'd be fun."

Jenna narrowed her eyes at the body once more. She clenched her teeth while breathing heavily. She looked about ready to pull the trigger. Just then, she made the sound of a gunshot before taking her finger off it. She lowered the gun. She heard the screams of the students and teachers getting quieter. She knew not many were still in the building.

"Nah. I won't shoot your corpse," Jenna said, shaking her head. "You bastards just don't understand…"

As Jenna continued talking, Tommy groaned and opened his eyes. He found blurry vision. He blinked three times to clear it. He groaned painfully as he grabbed his head. He could hear Jenna ranting. He sat up slowly and crawled just past the first stall. He saw her walking in a circle a short distance away from Angel.

Tommy gasped very quietly and moved back a bit. His body trembled so much that it seemed it wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't let Jenna see he was awake. He knew she would kill him next if she did. He looked toward the wall to see the wooden rod lying next to it. He reached over and grabbed it. He moved to his knees. He managed to get to one. He winced in pain. He grunted with much effort and stood up. He began limping toward Jenna.

"That's why I will always get away with the crimes I commit. All of you are so stupid to believe I can't distinguish between right and wrong," Jenna leered, a malicious cackle leaving her mouth. "I know right from wrong. I just don't care. I haven't since I sustained that head injury because of a drunk driver."

Tommy raised the rod high, as he got closer to his ex-girlfriend. He hit her in the back of her head hard. She yelled in agony, dropping the gun. He kicked it out of her reach. She recovered and spun around. She punched him in the face. He stumbled backward in which he dropped the rod. He grabbed a hold of the first stall's door to keep himself from falling. He looked toward her as she came a little closer to him.

"Look at you, Tommy. You can't even stand up without grabbing onto something," Jenna taunted.

"No thanks to you, bitch," Tommy retorted in defiance.

She giggled and winked at him. "I love how defiant you are, even as you face certain death."

"The police will be here soon. You can count on it," Tommy declared in a fierce voice.

"They may be here soon, but you will be dead before they get a chance to rescue you," Jenna said in determination.

He hissed. "That's what you think."

"It will happen!" Jenna yelled and gritted her teeth. "Oh, yes!"

Jenna rushed at her ex-boyfriend with her hands outstretched. She snarled with much ferocity. Her eyes flashed with so much fire that they looked about ready to shoot flames. He gave her a punch to the face. This knocked her back. Becoming very determined, she leapt at him. He ducked, causing her to crash into the floor. She landed next to the pocketknife. She took hold of it. She looked at the rod. She grabbed it.

Jenna looked over her shoulder to see Tommy limping toward the door. She got up while gritting her teeth. She came up behind him quickly and hit him in the back of his head very hard. He fell to his knees with a groan. He looked up in time to see her rushing the pocketknife downward with both hands on it. He caught her wrists in his hands with a loud grunt. They struggled to gain the upper hand.

Jenna pushed the pocketknife toward Tommy's right shoulder. He grunted with determination and got it away from him. She turned her attention to his left one and moved the pocketknife toward it. She clenched her teeth so tight that she looked about ready to break them. She brought her face closer to his. She breathed in it. Her bad breath made him gag.

"You will pay for rejecting me, Tommy!" Jenna screeched. "I mean it. You will pay dearly!"

Tommy snarled defiantly. "I don't think so!"

Tommy grunted while getting the pocketknife away from his shoulder. He managed to get to his feet and kicked Jenna in the stomach. This caused her to drop it. He kicked it away once more. He punched her in the face before backhanding her across the cheek. She stumbled sideways. She regained her footing and charged toward him. He tripped her by swinging her arm at her feet. She ended up on her back.

Tommy limped toward the door and opened it. He went into the hallway, a painful groan leaving his mouth. Jenna jumped to her feet as he let go of it, allowing it to close. She raced toward it while screaming like a maniac. She opened with a loud snarl. She let go of it and stepped out into the hallway. She saw Tommy trying to move as quickly toward the stairs as he could. She started toward him, only for Mr. Wilton to ram himself into her. She stumbled sideways. She regained her footing. She looked toward him as he went into a fighting stance.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of Tommy's friends stopping me from getting to him," Jenna leered.

"You're correct I am one of his friends. I am also one of his teachers," Mr. Wilton responded determinedly.

"You look you are going a little bald," Jenna taunted.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't care if I am going bald. I won't let you harm Tommy!"

She chuckled. "How sweet you are trying to protect him. No matter. I will get him, but I will deal with you first!"

Jenna raced toward the teacher with her hands outstretched. He struck her in the face with a hard punch. He kicked her in the stomach before backhanding her across the cheek. She stumbled backward, but she regained her bearings in time to see his fist going for her face. She caught it in her hand. She twisted his arm, laughing at his agonized cries.

Jenna spun Mr. Wilton around after letting go of him. She placed her foot on his backside to shove him toward the wall. He hit his head on it. He turned around to see her foot coming for his face. He held up his hand, catching it. He shoved her away. She barely regained her footing. He went toward her, only to be stopped with a kick to the stomach. She grabbed his throat with both hands. She smirked at his beginning to choke.

"Look at you. You are all choked up," Jenna taunted evilly.

"I might be," Mr. Wilton admitted. "However, you should always be aware of your surroundings!"

Mr. Wilton kicked Jenna in the stomach. He felt her grip on him loosening. He struck the same area with another kick. This freed him from her grasp. She threw a punch at him. He caught her fist in his hand. He pulled her arm behind her back. He ducked at her swinging her other one at his head. He returned to his full height and put his foot on her backside. He shoved her toward the wall. She hit her head on it.

Jenna turned around and raced for Mr. Wilton, who stepped aside. She crashed into the other wall. She spun around and looked at him with much rage. She ran toward him again. She threw a punch, only to be met with a fist to the face. He went behind her. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and slammed her head against the wall. She fell on her side unconscious. He panted heavily before swallowing hard.

Mr. Wilton heard groaning and saw Tommy sitting against the wall near the stairs. He could see Violet on her knees next to him and that she was tying a handkerchief around his left shoulder. He raced to the young father's side. He got on his knees next to him. Tommy looked at him while panting hard. His teacher gazed at the wound in his right thigh. He became disgusted at the sight of blood.

"Shit. I don't like seeing blood, but I need to put pressure on that wound," Mr. Wilton said and took off his gray jacket. He ripped off the right sleeve. He wrapped it around the wound and tied it tight. "That should help."

"Thanks. Jenna did a number on me. Not only did she stab me twice, but she hit me in the head several times," Tommy mumbled, groaning in pain as he touched his temple. "I've got a bad headache."

Violet became alarmed. "You could have a concussion, Tommy. You need to get to a hospital."

"That's not the worst of this situation. Jenna killed Officer Castaway," Tommy muttered sadly and sniffled. "I was unconscious when it happened, but I saw his body when I woke up." He choked back a sob.

Mr. Wilton became angry. "So, the stalking bitch is now a murderer. I'd love to see how she will explain her actions this time."

"You're very lucky she didn't turn the gun on you," Violet shouted in relief.

"She was too busy taunting Officer Castaway's corpse to notice me waking up," Tommy said, his body trembling. "It gave me enough time to get the wooden rod she used to hit me with and strike her."

"His family is going to be devastated when they hear the news," Violet mumbled, tears filling her eyes.

Tommy shuddered. "No doubt about that. At the same time, he gave his life to save mine. He's a hero."

Mr. Wilton ran his hand over Tommy's hair. He rubbed his student's shoulder as he expressed much sympathy. He patted it three times.

"Come on, Tommy. We need to get you out of here now," Mr. Wilton commented seriously.

"I agree. I am sure Kim is really worried about me," Tommy muttered and became fearful. "I am worried about her and the twins. I have little doubt she is stressed out. She could end up miscarrying this time."

"We can pray to God she doesn't. If she does, that will be two more deaths on Jenna's hands," Violet replied very bluntly. "I hope she is locked up for the rest of her pathetic life after she is convicted of her crimes." She clenched her teeth tightly.

"Me too," Mr. Wilton agreed. "I can imagine the look on her face when she wakes up and finds you are nowhere in sight, Tommy."

"So can I," Tommy replied and shuddered in disgust. "Not only did she kill an officer and tried to kill me, but she also attempted to sexually assault me." He tensed badly. "I feel so repulsed that I want to throw up."

"We don't blame you, Tommy," Violet whispered sympathetically.

"Nope," Mr. Wilton added with a sharp nod. "Let's get him up, Violet."

Mr. Wilton and Violet took hold of Tommy's arms. They rose to their feet at a slow yet steady pace. They listened to him groan painfully. They put his arms over their shoulders and theirs behind his back. They began making their way down the stairs slowly.

"I guess this means I will be out of school for a few days again," Tommy grumbled dejectedly.

"Unfortunately. At least the teen program will remedy that," Mr. Wilton assured gently.

"Thank God," Violet murmured. "Where would today's teen parents be without it, especially at times like this?"

"They'd be having a hard time with work, school, and their children," Mr. Wilton said and cleared his throat. "Even with alternative schools, it's not always enough."

"Mr. Wilton, thanks for stopping Jenna from coming after me. I saw you arguing with her when I looked over my shoulder for a brief second," Tommy explained, sighing in relief.

"I had to do something to keep her from getting to you," Mr. Wilton responded firmly. "No one hurts my students and gets away with it."

"You saved Tommy's life, sir. You are a hero like Officer Castaway," Violet said, sniffling.

"It's not every day a teacher does something so heroic," Tommy whispered and licked his lips.

"You're right about that, Tommy," Mr. Wilton said and let out a sharp exhale. He heard the young father wince in agony. "Something tells me you will be hurting for a while."

"Yeah," Tommy admitted. "That is until I get to the hospital and receive medical treatment for my injuries."

"I really hope you don't have a concussion, Tommy," Violet said with some uncertainty.

"Mr. Wilton and I hope so too," Tommy commented and swallowed hard. "Please, God. Don't let me have a concussion."

Mr. Wilton and Violet continued guiding Tommy down the stairs. They listened to his soft breathing.


	75. Tearful Reunion and Getting Out of Dodge

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Here's my Christmas gift to you in the form of chapter seventy-five of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. The next one will feature the completion of Jenna's downfall. I have to admit having Jenna attempt to sexually assault Tommy while he was unconscious wasn't easy for me to do. However, I decided to do it because I felt it would show how depraved she really was and how far she was willing to go to get what she wanted. It is rare for a woman to rape a man, but it does happen. Tommy and Kim's wedding is coming up very soon. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 75: Tearful Reunion/Getting Out of Dodge

Outside the front of the school, the sirens of ambulances and police cars wailed as if they were in an endless chorus. Police officers were interviewing students and teachers about the gunshots they heard. EMTs were treating people who were injured as they were trying to evacuate the building. Two were loaded into an ambulance. The EMTs closed the doors with loud slams. The driver drove out of the parking lot.

Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull stood together on the grassy area at the end of the lot. They watched for any sign that Tommy was coming. Jason and Trini talked with Rebbie near Rocky. Kim paced back and forth close to Skull. She was fidgeting quite a bit. She bit her lip. She could feel her heart pounding very hard in her chest.

Kim swallowed hard. She hoped Tommy was with the rest of the gang during the evacuation. She was relieved when she saw Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, and Bulk appear. However, she became very worried when she didn't see him. She wondered if he was hurt and couldn't get out due to that. She knew it was possible he was unconscious. She stopped pacing and sighed heavily. This got her friends' attention. They gathered around her.

"I can't take this waiting anymore," Kim muttered fearfully. She dug the heel of her gray tennis shoe into the grass. "I feel very tempted to go inside and find Tommy."

"You're not the only one who feels that way, Kim," Rocky whispered sympathetically.

"Unfortunately, it is too dangerous to go inside because of the shooter," Kat said sadly and took her hand into his.

"Who knows where he could be in that big building?" Adam said, his body trembling very badly.

"He could be hiding somewhere and waiting for the entire school to be empty before he makes his escape," Aisha suggested and wrapped her arm around his.

"If the shooter makes his escape, who knows when the police will be able to catch him?" Skull commented.

"I don't even want to think about that," Trini muttered as she touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We've had homicide cases where we knew who the murderers were, but we couldn't arrest them because there was no concrete proof," Rebbie said with a heavy sigh. "It's frustrating, but it comes with the work."

"That's what one of the witnesses in Diane Downs's murder trial said when he was being cross-examined by her attorney," Billy pointed out.

"Many cases aren't as open-and-shut as they appear to be. That's for sure," Tanya said.

"Some people want a bullet placed into a murderer's head right after he confesses to the crime," Zack mumbled, an irritated scoff leaving his mouth. "That's not how the law works. The criminal needs to have his day in court. If he pleads not guilty, then the case goes to trial."

"Luther Basse was one such killer who confessed to his crime. However, he pleaded not guilty because he claimed he killed Keith Yunk and tried to kill Anita for the sake of his kids," Jason grumbled in anger. "How could he say he loved his kids when he killed their stepfather and slashed their mother's throat in front of his eldest son? The boy's name is Jason Rawley. He shares his name with me. Luther adopted him after he married his mother."

"Talk about a sick man," Bulk said.

Kim fidgeted some more. Kat released her hold on Rocky and went over to her. She laid her hands on her shoulders. The young mother gazed at her.

"Have faith, Kim. Tommy will get out of there," Kat assured.

"I hope so," Kim said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shit. I never thought this school would experience a shooting."

"I know, Kim. It feels unreal," Rocky agreed.

Rebbie raised her eyebrows. "I can tell you one thing. You kids prepared yourselves for this scenario very well."

"Watching those news reports did the trick, Officer Lopez," Bulk responded matter-of-factly.

Zack expressed uncertainty. "What I don't get is how the shooter managed to sneak into the school. Security officers guarded all the doors. More were inside patrolling the hallways."

"The shooter had to have planned everything very carefully. He waited until something distracted the security officers. He took the opportunity to get inside. Then he watched the officers inside closely and sneaked past them," Aisha explained.

"There are so many hiding places inside the school that it could be a while before he is found," Tanya said, biting her lip.

Jason pressed his lips together. "Let's pray he is found before someone is hurt."

Kat cringed. "Or worse."

Suddenly, groaning came out of nowhere. The entire group turned to see Mr. Wilton and Violet leading Tommy through the lot. It raced to them. The trio came to a stop as Kim hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with his right arm. She sobbed hysterically. Mr. Wilton and Violet let go of him.

"Tommy, I am so relieved that you are alive," Kim cried, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled back to look at him. "I was worried sick about you."

"I am okay. Unfortunately, Jenna is the shooter. She sneaked into the school and knocked me unconscious. She touched me intimately. I woke up and stopped her. She stabbed me in my left shoulder and right thigh," Tommy said, groaning in pain. "She knocked me out again. She killed Officer Castaway with his own gun."

"Oh, no," Jason muttered in shock.

"I woke up and fought with her again," Tommy said, wincing agonizingly. Kim helped him to sit down on the pavement. "I managed to get out of the bathroom. Mr. Wilton stopped her from going after me. I was in too much pain to escape downstairs. Violet helped me by getting me to sit down and tending to my shoulder wound. Mr. Wilton did the same with my thigh wound. He managed to knock Jenna unconscious during their fight."

"I am going to get an ambulance and contact the officers who are inside the school searching for the shooter," Rebbie said, getting out her walkie-talkie. She began walking away. She adjusted the frequency and pressed the speak button. "Lieutenant Stone, Jenna is in the building. She's lying unconscious on the second floor. She attacked Tommy in the…"

As Rebbie continued speaking into the walkie-talkie, Kim got on her knees beside her fiancé. She ran her hand over his hair.

"You must've been so scared when Jenna attacked you in the bathroom, Tommy," Kim said, sniffling.

"You bet I was," Tommy answered honestly. "It felt like everything was going in slow motion while she was touching me intimately. I actually thought time was going to stop." He shuddered in disgust. "If it hadn't been for Mr. Wilton, Jenna would've caught up to me and resumed her attack on me."

Kim looked toward the teacher. "Thank you so much for helping Tommy, Mr. Wilton. Because of you, he was able to survive Jenna's attack on him."

"I wasn't going to let that bitch hurt my student," Mr. Wilton said in a calm yet firm voice.

"I hope the police throw her sorry ass in jail and throw away the key," Violet said bluntly.

"Since she killed a security officer who is part of this city's police department, she could be facing the death penalty," Bulk said.

"That's true, Bulk," Skull agreed and frowned. "However, many who reside on death row wait decades for their executions. It's due to having the ability to file so many appeals."

"That's because some death row inmates could be innocent. The courts should look at evidence that could prove their innocence," Billy explained.

Jason exhaled sharply. "It is understandable. We don't want innocent people executed."

"At the same time, death row inmates who are actually guilty of their crimes should be executed as quickly as possible," Trini said.

Tommy rubbed his neck. "I don't see the insanity defense sticking this time. I overheard Jenna saying everyone was stupid enough to believe she couldn't distinguish between right and wrong due to her head injury. She said she knew right and wrong. She didn't care. She hasn't cared since she sustained her head injury due to the drunk driver."

"That won't stop her from claiming insanity," Billy pointed out. "Let's not forget her parents will likely hire the same lawyer to defend her and the same neurologist to testify on her behalf." He cleared his throat.

"Los Angeles is two hours away from here, but I don't think the lawyer will mind driving that long to speak with her. He may even rent an apartment, so he won't have to shuffle back and forth constantly," Zack added.

Violet furrowed her brow. "That makes sense."

The sound of footsteps and rolling wheels caught the entire group's attention. It turned to see two EMTs bringing a stretcher their way. Jason, Trini, Kim, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull moved aside. This allowed the EMTs to position it next to Tommy. They lowered it. They went to either side of him. They placed their medical packs on the ground. They opened them to get their supplies out.

The first EMT removed the bandage on the young father's thigh wound. The second one did the same to his shoulder wound. They cleaned both of them thoroughly. They bandaged them. They packed up their supplies and slipped their packs over their shoulders. They grabbed him and picked him up. They laid him on the stretcher. They strapped him down. They raised it while grunting loudly. Kim cleared her throat. This caused them to look at her.

"Could I ride in the back of the ambulance with Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Sure," the first EMT answered.

"I think the company would do the guy some good," the second EMT added.

"Kim, come here," Tommy said, waving his hand toward himself. Kim went to his side quickly. "Reach into my pocket, and get my keys. Give them to Jason, so he can use my van and take several of our friends to the hospital with him."

"Okay," Kim said and reached into his pocket. She grabbed the keys and looked toward Jason. "Here you go, Jase." She tossed them to him, smiling when he caught them. "Nice catch."

"Thanks, bro," Jason said, taking a deep breath. "I would take my car, but it can only fit five people. Your van can fit a lot more people."

"Each of those three seats can fit three people," Billy commented.

"Let's get going right now," Tanya said and clapped twice. "Tommy needs to get his injuries treated."

"Skull and I will follow you in my van," Bulk said and raised his hand.

"Bulk, could I ride with you and Skull?" Tanya wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, Tanya," Bulk said with a slow nod.

"Let me come with you as well," Zack said, stepping forward.

"Me too," Billy added and raised his hand. "The couples should have some time to talk to each other."

"You two welcome to ride with me," Bulk commented.

"I will stay behind and talk to the police officers," Mr. Wilton said and rubbed his nose.

"So will I," Violet said and sighed to herself.

"Okay," Bulk murmured and let out a long yawn.

"Come on, guys," Jason said seriously. "Tommy needs to get to the hospital."

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha headed for Tommy's van quickly. Bulk, Skull, Billy, Zack, and Tanya went toward the former bully's van located at the edge of the lot just as fast. The EMTs took Tommy to a nearby ambulance. Kim followed them close behind. They loaded him into it. They climbed in, followed by her.

The EMTs closed the doors and approached the window to the front. They knocked on it three times. The driver gazed at them. He gave them a nod and drove out of the lot. He raced down the street. Jason followed close behind in Tommy's van. Trini was in the passenger's seat. Rocky and Kat were in the first seat. Adam and Aisha were in the second one.

Bulk drove after Jason's van in his white one. It happened to be an SUV and appeared quite new. The exception was a dent in the door under the handle on the passenger's side. There was also a smudge of dirt in the middle of the door on the driver's side. Skull was in the passenger's seat. Billy and Zack had the first seat. Tanya had the second one.

The first EMT prepped an IV for Tommy. The second one checked his heartrate with a stethoscope. He gazed at Kim and held out his hand. She took it into hers. She squeezed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even touching it. She brought it to her lips for a kiss. She placed her other hand on top of his. She sniffled.

"What a long morning," Kim muttered sadly.

"You said it," Tommy agreed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and the babies while Jenna was unleashing her fury on me. I was really scared you'd become so stressed that you would miscarry one or both of them."

"I was a bit stressed. The stress is not as bad as it was earlier," Kim said and laid his hand on her stomach along with hers. They felt the twins move. She moved their hands away from it. "I knew something was wrong when you were gone to the bathroom longer than you usually were. Then gunshots went off. Everyone got really scared, especially Skull."

"I don't blame anyone for that," Tommy whispered, his body trembling somewhat. "Anyway, it's over. Jenna will get what is coming to her."

"What if she is still unconscious when the police find her?" Kim wondered.

"She'll be taken to the hospital to be cared for," Tommy answered. "When she regains consciousness, they'll inform her she is under arrest for the murder of Officer Castaway." He moaned in agony and pulled his hand out of hers to touch his temple. "I have such a bad headache."

"I hope you don't have a concussion, Tommy," Kim whispered, hints of fear lining her voice.

"Me neither, Kim," Tommy replied and touched her cheek. "We'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says."

Kim placed her hand on her fiancé's wrist. She turned her head to kiss his palm three times. She looked toward the EMTs.

"You two appear to be so in love that you won't leave each other's side," the first EMT commented softly.

"Oh, we are," Kim answered honestly. "We are soulmates. We will never leave each other, no matter what."

"Good for you," the second EMT said and formed a small smile on his face. "Your kind of love is so rare."

"It sure is," Kim agreed. "Our love will last forever until the end of time."

Kim looked down at Tommy and kissed his forehead. She looked toward the window as the EMTs continued to work on him. She saw Jason driving a short distance away. She could also see Bulk doing the same just behind him. The driver made a sharp right turn at a green light. Jason and Bulk mimicked his action.


	76. Escape Attempt, Arrested, and Conversing

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter seventy-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just three days to get out. This chapter features the completion of Jenna's downfall. I am so glad I have finally gotten to this point. It's been a long time in coming, but it was well worth it. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 76: Escape Attempt/Arrested/Conversing

Jenna was still lying unconscious on her stomach on the second floor. She groaned and began to stir. She opened her eyes to find blurry vision. She blinked three times to clear it. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She moaned softly while touching her temple. She moved her hand to her forehead and rubbed it gingerly. She grabbed her hair with both hands so tightly that she appeared ready to pull it out.

Jenna looked around for Tommy, but she didn't see him anywhere. She didn't see Mr. Wilton either. She became very angry. She couldn't believe his teacher came to his aid and helped him escape her grasp. She wondered if they managed to make it outside. If they did, she believed Tommy was taken to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital to be treated for his injuries. She had a feeling he would be there for a few days, as the hits to his head would've likely given him a concussion.

She smiled evilly as she thought about sneaking into his hospital room and finishing the job she started. However, she would need to wait until visiting hours were over. She knew that they ended at eight o'clock every evening. Because it was likely that he'd be there for a time, that would give her a chance to go in there and kill him. She saw smothering him with a pillow to be the perfect way to do that because it left no trace of marks.

Her thoughts shifted to Mr. Wilton. She felt an intense hatred for him because he stopped her from resuming her attack on Tommy. She decided she would try to find his address and phone number in the phone book, so she could go to his residence and make him pay for humiliating her like that. She wondered if he had a gun. She knew she could use that to kill him. If he didn't, then she decided she would resort to using a knife.

She started thinking about Dan. She knew he would be shocked if he found out that she was the one who had killed Angel and stabbed Tommy. She wondered if he would call the police and let them know about his keeping tabs on her ex-boyfriend and his pregnant fiancée. She was determined not to let that happen. Since she had the address to his office, she could go there and use his gun to kill him if he had one. Either that or she could slit his throat with a knife.

Jenna inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She knew she needed to escape the school and try to stay hidden until she got rid of her targets. She understood she needed to hide somewhere afterward. She thought about a place that would do. Suddenly, she realized her father owned a cabin in the mountains north of Angel Grove. She saw that as the perfect place because no one knew about it since he just purchased it eight months ago.

Jenna rose to her feet in a slow yet steady manner. She looked toward the stairs she had seen Tommy heading for just before Mr. Wilton interfered. She began making her way toward them. She came to a stop when she heard running footsteps. She saw Nicky and Helen coming up them with four police officers close behind them. All six officers had their guns drawn. She turned to run as they reached the top of the stairs. Nicky and Helen pointed their guns at her.

"Freeze!" Nicky commanded.

"We mean it!" Helen called with much ferocity.

Jenna reached the middle of the hallway and turned into the other one. All six officers chased after her. She came upon the stairs, only to stop when Jerome appeared at the top of them flanked by three officers. All four officers held their guns steady. She ran past the stairs as they pointed them at her.

"Halt!" Jerome blurted out sternly.

The officers went after the young woman. She picked up her pace. She heard more running footsteps and stopped herself as Sam and five officers came around the corner with their guns drawn. They pointed them at her as she ran the other way. They gave chase.

"Stop running, Jenna!" Sam yelled in determination. "You're not getting away from us!"

Jenna panted heavily while running faster. Jerome's group blocked her path, causing her to skid to a halt. She turned to run, only for Sam's group to block the other way. Nicky and Helen's group arrived. All the officers surrounded her. They aimed their guns at her. She looked Jerome in the eye after turning around.

"It's over, Jenna!" Sam called.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jerome yelled angrily. "Turn around, and put your hands on your head right now!"

Jenna shuddered and swallowed hard. She knew there was no way she would be able to get past the officers. Even if she could get a gun or two from them, she could see the others shooting her dead. She raised her hands above her head while turning around. She placed them on it. She breathed heavily before closing her eyes. She opened them after ten seconds.

The officers lowered their guns. Jerome slipped his into his holster and grabbed his handcuffs from his pocket. He made his way toward the young woman slowly but surely. He snapped a handcuff around her right wrist. He brought her arms behind her back before snapping the other handcuff around her left wrist. The other officers placed their guns in their holsters. Sam came to his friend's side. They took hold of her arms.

"You are in a huge amount of trouble, Jenna," Sam commented fiercely and gritted his teeth.

"I guess I am," Jenna retorted sarcastically.

"You are under arrest," Jerome said seriously.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Sam added.

Jerome tightened his grip on her a little bit. "You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided to you free of charge. Do you understand these rights we've given you?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Yes. I know all this crap. I've been through this before."

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to proceed without a lawyer?" Sam asked, licking his lips.

"Yes," Jenna answered truthfully.

Sam sighed. "All right."

Jerome looked over his shoulder at Nicky and Helen. They placed their hands in front of them while taking deep breaths.

"Officer Olaf, I want you and Officer Mercer to take two officers and secure Officer Castaway's body," Jerome ordered.

"Yes, sir," Nicky answered.

Helen took a deep breath. "We'll do that right now."

Nicky and Helen rushed down the hallway with two officers behind them. Jerome bit his lip as he gazed at the other officers.

"As for the rest of you, you are to search the rest of this floor and make sure all the rooms are empty. Is that clear?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, sir!" the other officers responded.

Jerome nodded at them. "Good. Go now."

The others took off down the hallway. Jerome and Sam took Jenna toward the stairs. They proceeded to go down them.

"What a morning," Jerome said with a heavy sigh.

"You said it, sir," Sam agreed and tightened his grip on Jenna somewhat. "I am going to need a cup of coffee very soon."

"So will I," Jerome responded.

"This lady is looking at multiple charges against her," Sam said and emitted a loud huff.

"Those charges are murder, attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment," Jerome responded, scoffing. "It's because of her parents' influence that she got off the first time. They should be thrown in jail along with her."

"Don't say that about my parents!" Jenna snapped.

"Don't tell us what to do, young lady," Jerome retorted fiercely. "Your parents may not have encouraged you to stalk and harass Tommy, but they are partly responsible for your behavior. They think you should get a free pass when you do bad things like you just did." He clenched his teeth.

"You are going to have a very difficult time explaining your actions this time now that everyone knows about how you fooled the jury at your first trial," Sam added.

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs and took a right turn. Jerome and Sam loosened their grip on the suspect.

00000

Mr. Wilton was talking to forty-eight-year-old Virginia Marlos and thirty-year-old Walter Dalton about his fight with Jenna while standing close to their police car in the school's parking lot. Violet stood next to him. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She adjusted her glasses before digging the heel of her purple-and-yellow tie-dye sneakers into the pavement. She let out a soft snort before stretching her arms behind her back.

Virginia wrote down what the teacher told her on her notepad. She was Caucasian and was almost his height. Her skin was somewhat pale. She was very lean with a little muscle. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It happened to be straight and had gray streaks here and there. Her eyes were brown and contained freckles underneath them. Her face had some wrinkles.

Walter chewed gum somewhat loudly. Being Caucasian, he was shorter than Mr. Wilton was. He was rather muscular and had tanned skin. His head had no hair whatsoever. His bald spot looked as if it could reflect light. His eyes happened to be hazel. They had bags underneath them. His face had pimples here and there. He eyed Virginia finishing writing everything down.

Virginia listened to Violet explain how she and Mr. Wilton tended to Tommy's wounds. She wrote down everything the girl said. She slipped her notepad and pen into her pocket. She tightened her ponytail before running her fingers through it. She brought her hands in front of her and clasped them together. She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"You two must have been scared that Jenna would regain consciousness and come after you as you were guiding Tommy down those stairs," Virginia said and flared her nostrils.

"You bet we were," Mr. Wilton admitted and shuddered badly.

"Every step we took seemed like hours instead of minutes," Violet added while cringing somewhat. "We even thought we'd trip and fall down the stairs in which we would've taken Tommy with us."

"It is tricky to take injured people down flights of stairs," Walter commented and put his hands on his sides. "This is especially true when they have leg injuries and can't walk well at all." He smacked his lips. "My fellow officers and I have had to deal with that countless times."

"Some people are very severely injured, yet they refuse to die. They have an incredible will to live," Violet whispered, her face full of awe.

"We must never lose that will to live," Virginia said in a serious voice. "Otherwise, we are as good as dead."

"No denying that," Mr. Wilton agreed. "Anyway, I will never forget this day for as long as I live." He yawned.

"Me neither," Violet said, crossing her arms. "When the evacuation started, I saw some students grabbing their stuff. Mr. Nulty told them to forget about it and get out of the building immediately. Why risk your life to save a few small things?"

"Some people's possessions are very precious to them, especially when they are only ones they have," Mr. Wilton commented honestly. "I can see why they want to protect them. Still, you are right, Violet. Stuff like backpacks and notebooks can be replaced. Lives can't." He frowned.

"It's funny how people tell celebrities to suck it up when they get robbed of their possessions. While celebrities can replace most of their possessions, some are irreplaceable," Walter explained grimly.

"Like a grandfather clock," Virginia murmured with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly," Walter said while snapping his fingers. "No one wants to lose valuable possessions, but it does happen."

"There is not anything we can do about it," Virginia whispered in a little sadness. "All we can do is try to find adequate replacements for them."

"That isn't always easy," Violet said and let out a soft sniffle.

Footsteps caught the entire group's attention. It turned to see Jerome and Sam taking Jenna to Virginia and Walter's car. They went to the door behind the driver's seat. Jerome opened it. Jenna gave Mr. Wilton an evil look. He stayed right where he was. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is your entire fault, you bastard!" Jenna snarled ferociously. "If it weren't for you, Tommy would be dead at my hands! He would be rotting in hell right now!"

Jenna started to go toward the teacher. She shouted obscenities at him. Jerome and Sam struggled to get her in the car. They nearly lost their grip on her. They managed to regain it. They jerked her against the car. They pushed her inside. Jerome slammed it shut. Virginia and Walter approached the duo.

"Are you two okay?" Virginia asked in much concern.

"Yes, Officer Marlos," Jerome answered truthfully. He breathed hard until he caught his breath. He eyed Sam doing the same. He turned back to her and Walter. "I want you and Officer Dalton to take Jenna to the police station. You are to book her for murder, attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment."

Walter saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Virginia gave him a thumbs-up. "We are on it."

Virginia approached the driver's side. Walter headed over to the passenger's side. They got in and buckled their seatbelts. She started the engine. She began driving away. Jenna shot another evil look at Mr. Wilton as she peered over her shoulder at him. He stared at her with much defiance. He, Violet, Jerome, and Sam watched until the car was gone. They looked at each other.

"Was Jenna hard to catch?" Violet wondered, her eyes full of curiosity.

"She did try to run, but we surrounded her and got her to surrender," Jerome commented in much relief.

"She looked absolutely insane when she started screaming at Mr. Wilton," Violet said and shuddered badly.

Sam looked a little nervous. "No kidding. Jerome and I could've lost on our grip on her. Even when handcuffed, a suspect can still injure someone."

Mr. Wilton cringed. "If Jenna could have, it's likely she would've flipped me off on both hands."

"I definitely see her parents defending her, despite she committed heinous crimes," Violet whispered in uncertainty.

"I see them blaming Tommy for the trouble she is in. They will say it wouldn't have happened had he just talked to her," Sam grumbled with an angry hiss. "Give me a fucking break. Jenna had no right to do what she did."

"She took away Tommy and Kim's sense of security," Violet mumbled, her voice tinged with sadness. "Their lives will never be the same, no matter how hard they work to move on from this." She sniffled.

Jerome laid his hands on his belt. "I have no doubt that Kim's parents will allow us access to their house, so we can gather the evidence of Jenna's stalking and harassment."

"I am sure you will access phone records for evidence," Mr. Wilton added.

"Of course," Sam responded in a determined voice. "We will look at the phone records for the Youth Center, the Hart residence, and Jenna's numbers."

"Even after I threatened to arrest her for harassment the day she called the Youth Center constantly in my presence, she continued to go after Tommy. She got worse as time went on," Jerome growled and clenched his teeth. "After he rejected her advances, she finally decided no one could have him if she couldn't."

Violet felt a tear fall from her eye. "Caleb and his unborn siblings could've lost their father. They would've known about him only from stories their mother and grandparents told them."

"Children shouldn't have to lose their parents in any way, shape, or form," Sam said, his body trembling. "Unfortunately, it does happen."

"And vice versa," Mr. Wilton murmured.

Jerome looked toward an EMT, who was knelt next to a teacher bandaging a cut on the upper part of her right arm. He heard her hiss painfully. He turned back to the others.

"This will definitely make the news very soon," Jerome muttered, an irritated sigh coming out of his mouth. "I won't be surprised if reporters hassle Tommy, Kim, and their family for interviews about what happened."

"The media only cares about ratings. The more ratings they have, the more money they make," Sam said in a blunt voice.

"I won't be surprised if Jenna allows a reporter to interview her for her side of the story. I see her trying to make Tommy look as bad as possible," Violet suggested, looking very disgusted.

"She could spin a tale that he abused her during their five-month relationship," Jerome said, huffing.

"There is one problem with that. He has a host of friends and family who can confirm he has always been a wonderful man and father," Sam pointed out matter-of-factly. "This is especially true for Kim because she is his fiancée and the mother of his children."

"If Tommy treated Kim badly, there is no way in hell her parents would've allowed him to live in their house or be near his children," Mr. Wilton said, giving a sharp nod.

"You're damn right about that, Mr. Wilton," Violet commented with much pride. "Parents don't take kindly to anyone treating their children badly, especially their daughters."

Jerome and Sam nodded in agreement. The former heard his walkie-talkie crackle. He grabbed it and pushed the speak button.

"Yes?" Jerome asked.

 _"Sir, we wanted to tell you that Officer Castaway's body is secure,"_ Helen responded. _"I am going to help the other officers search the second floor."_

"Thank you, Officer Mercer," Jerome said and cleared his throat. "Let me know when the area is clear."

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Helen commented.

Jerome listened to his walkie-talkie crackle once more. He returned it to his belt and clasped his hands together.

"It looks like the officers will be busy for a while," Violet murmured.

Jerome shrugged. "Yeah. It is what it is."

Mr. Wilton suppressed a yawn. He started talking about when he and his students first heard the gunshots.


	77. Back in the Waiting Room

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter seventy-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. I enjoyed showing Jenna finally getting arrested for her crimes very much. I felt having her try to escape Jerome and his fellow officers before she got arrested made the whole thing look more realistic. Criminals will try to find the closest escape route. They do succeed sometimes. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 77: Back in the Waiting Room

Jason, Trini, Kim Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky sat in the middle of Angel Grove Memorial Hospital's waiting room an hour-and-a-half later. The first seven happened to be in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh chairs. The next seven were seated across from them. Bulk and Skull were in chairs along the wall. Both of them had diet cokes. They took small sips of them.

Jason, Trini, and Kim looked toward a young man and his elderly father sitting close to the ER doors. A nurse brought a wheelchair to them. The man stood up. He helped his father into it. She pushed him toward the doors. His son was close behind them. The teen's eyes followed them until they were gone. They looked ahead.

Kim let out a heavy sigh. She called her and Tommy's parents and told them what happened at school right after the ambulance arrived at the hospital's emergency entrance. Everyone was horrified at the news. Mark told her he was calling Kyle's school to let him know. Caroline said she would call Martin and Frances, so they could take care of Caleb while she joined her and the others at the hospital. Her friends called their parents, who expressed much shock at the news.

After Caroline arrived at the hospital, she told Kim that Kyle said he hoped Tommy would be all right. Kim revealed Neil Waverly had been assigned to his care and that he had told her and her friends his headache had subsided some. She said he administered morphine to dull the pain in his shoulder and leg after he stitched and bandaged him up and that he would do an MRI on him to make sure the young father didn't have a concussion. She got a call from Jerome, who informed her Jenna had been arrested and was hauled off to the police station. Everyone was relieved at the news. Caroline took the cellphone from her and told him the police were allowed to remove evidence of Jenna's stalking from the house. She informed him it was located in the young parents' room. Jerome thanked her for that.

Kim shot a glance at her watch and emitted an impatient sigh. She wondered when she and the others would know the results of Tommy's MRI exam and whether he would be admitted or not. She was aching to be back at his side very badly. In fact, she looked as if she were about to leave and find someone she could get information from. At the same time, she knew they wouldn't approve of that and would tell her to be more patient. She stayed put.

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky looked very sympathetically for the young mother. They wanted to see Tommy as much as she did. Her friends had seen the anger toward in her eyes. They couldn't blame her for that since the stalker had put them through so much. At least they could take comfort in the fact she was in jail and that Neil would take good care of Tommy in the ER since he was an experienced doctor.

Jason eyed the stack of magazines sitting on the end table. He began to search through them. He couldn't find one he wanted to read and quit messing with them. He shifted his attention back to the others. Rocky and Kat raised their eyebrows. Caroline laid her hand on the arm of her chair. She proceeded to tap it with her fingers.

"I never thought a school shooting would occur at Angel Grove High. Unlike most school shootings, this involved someone who didn't even attend," Caroline whispered and choked back a sob.

"Unlike the other school shootings, she didn't even bring a gun. She used Officer Castaway's gun to kill him," Mark said grimly.

"Many students in Ms. Applebee's class started panicking after the gunshots rang out," Adam commented, shaking a bit. "She tried to calm them down, but it didn't help very much. It took Bulk speaking up to ease their fears."

"It's incredible how much Bulk and Skull have changed in the last couple of weeks. They went from being bullies to being your friends," Matt responded in much awe.

"When Bulk defended me against Veronica after she claimed men couldn't be stalked, it surprised us," Jason admitted. "He wasn't the victim of a stalker, but he knew someone who was. It was his uncle. Unlike Tommy, his stalker was a man."

"So was the stalker of Lieutenant Stone's friend," Kim added. "It's good to know some of our friends knew people who were in the same situation as Tommy was."

"Praise the Lord that Jenna is finally where she belongs," Jason whispered in great relief. He frowned. "Unfortunately, Officer Castaway had to lose his life before she could be apprehended."

"He is a hero for saving Tommy from being killed by her," Trini murmured, a tear falling from her eye. "It would've been a bloody mess had she succeeded in killing him."

"Ew," Kim mumbled in disgust.

"That girl will be charged with murder, attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment. Because she killed a cop, she could possibly face the death penalty," Billy commented.

"If she is sentenced to death, it could be decades before she is executed. That is if she continues to file appeal after appeal," Zack muttered and bit his lip.

"I don't see her stopping her appeals at all," Aisha said bluntly. "In fact, I can see her claiming the justice system wronged her. She is pure evil. I tell you."

Adam placed his arms around his girlfriend to give her a small hug. She brought her hands to his arm. She stroked it in a very gentle manner.

"The school was in utter chaos as Rocky, Billy, Bulk, and I fled outside. Students were trying to get out all over the place. Some tripped and got trampled along the way," Aisha muttered, her heart beating somewhat faster.

"We don't want to go through that ever again," Adam added.

Kat crossed her arms. "I see Mr. Kaplan canceling school for a few days. That will thrill some students."

Rocky took his hand into hers. "It won't thrill us, but I understand why he would. He would want us to have some time to release any tension we have by resting or going places such as the Youth Center and park."

"The Youth Center and the park are the perfect places to relieve tension," Jason said, sighing in content. "We can practice karate in both places."

"We can play games such as football, baseball, soccer, kickball, tag, and countless others in the park. We can have picnics," Trini said, placing her hand on top of his and giving it a gentle pat.

Tanya moved her neck with a slight grimace. "If it is raining, we can have our picnics in the Youth Center. We can play arcade games and drink Ernie's famous smoothies there."

Zack gasped. "Speaking of Ernie, he needs to know what happened to Tommy. If he hasn't learned about the school shooting, that is."

Clearing throats sounded. The teens and the adults looked toward Bulk and Skull, whom raised their hands.

"I can let Ernie know about Tommy," Bulk said hopefully.

"I will go with him," Skull added and yawned. "I want to have a little time out of this room." He groaned. "It's getting a little boring in here."

Kim formed a small smile on her face. "Sure. Thank you so much."

Bulk nodded at her. "You're welcome."

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Skull said, giving her a salute. "Don't go anywhere."

"We won't. You can count on that," Jason assured and winked at the duo.

The entire group observed the former bullies standing up and heading out of the room. Everyone turned to each other. Kim felt the twins move. She laid her hands on her stomach. She sighed contently at their kicking against them.

"The babies are quite active today. They've done a lot of moving around since the evacuation began. They sense I am under a bit of stress and want to help me stay calm," Kim murmured.

"You were lucky to feel the twins move before you and Tommy entered the school. That was the calm before the storm," Mark replied gently.

"Skull was very sweet to ask how the twins were doing during Mr. Wilton's class," Jason commented and put his hand on top of Trini's.

"So was Bulk in Ms. Applebee's class," Billy added with a small chuckle. "I honestly believe Caleb will ask for a BB gun for his birthday or Christmas when he is a bit older." He tapped the arm of his chair with his hand.

"I'm not letting my son have a BB gun because I don't want him shooting his eye out," Kim retorted and blew a raspberry.

"Ralphie said that was the classic mother-BB gun block in _A Christmas Story,_ " Kat murmured. "He actually thought he shot his eye out when he fired his Red Ryder BB gun for the first time. He didn't. The bullet ricocheted off the metal sheet the target was posted on and hit his glasses."

"Then he stepped on them accidentally. He faked crying and told his mother an icicle fell off the garage and broke them. She believed it hook, line, and sinker," Zack said, shrugging. "Thankfully, he had a spare pair of glasses to wear until he could get some new ones."

The others voiced their agreement. Kim proceeded to talk about the previous visit to the hospital.

00000

The group listened to Kim talk about Jenna's following her and the girls around Wal-Mart twenty-two minutes later. A doctor walked by the window. He snapped his fingers. He sang nonsense while turning the corner. Two nurses were right behind him. They chatted quietly to each other as they gestured toward her. They went around the corner.

Kim waved her hand. She and the others learned from Bulk and Skull that Ernie said he hoped Tommy would be okay and was willing to allow him to take as much time off from work as he needed. She thanked the former for calling him. Their friends told them they decided to go get something to eat in the cafeteria since they didn't eat breakfast. Everyone told them they were fine with that.

Mark asked for Jerome's cellphone number from Kim, who gave it to him. He left the room and called him to see if Jenna's dorm room had been searched for evidence yet. Jerome informed him the police would be doing that very soon. He said they anticipated to find evidence that she was planning to continue her stalking and harassment for a long time. He also told him Jenna didn't want to speak with anyone until she had lunch. Mark thanked him for letting him know. He told the others everything.

Kim moved her hand from one side to the next. She drew a circle in midair with her finger. She laid her hand in her lap. Jason stretched his arms above his head while letting a long yawn. He placed both of his hands on his neck. He put his arm around Trini and hugged her lightly. She reached up to touch his shoulder and pat it.

"We had no idea Jenna was following us around until Caleb's crying alerted us to her presence," Kim said, a frown forming on her face. "We saw her ugliness in full view." She shuddered in disgust.

"Babies can sense when bad people are nearby. That's why they start crying," Aisha commented.

Adam bit his lip. "It's good you ladies high-tailed it out of there. Jenna could've caused a scene if you had confronted her."

"All of us knew that was what she wanted," Kat muttered and cringed. "She looks like the type of person to cause drama, no matter where she is." She stuck her finger down her throat and made a gagging sound.

"I don't blame you for showing your disgust like that, Kat," Rocky said in much sympathy.

"Thanks," Kat said and took it out of her mouth.

"Like I said, I plan to prosecute that bitch to the full extent of the law. She doesn't care how much pain she caused my family," Mark said in some anger.

Kim snorted loudly. "If I had been the one using the bathroom, she could've gone after me. She could've beaten me badly and caused me to miscarry one or both twins."

"If you and the twins died, that would've been three murder charges against her," Billy mumbled in a bit of fear. "It's likely she'd be facing the death penalty for all three murders."

"I can see her lawyer coming up with reasons for her to be released on bail," Caroline grumbled and scoffed in irritation. "I don't see how a judge could grant her bail. She killed a police officer and tried to kill the father of our daughter's children."

"Her lawyer might say she can be monitored with an ankle bracelet. It is possible she has a friend who is renting an apartment. He could say she could stay with him or her," Matt suggested.

Vicky shook her head in disbelief. "Some murderers were granted bail and allowed to stay in their homes with ankle-monitoring bracelets. They managed to get them off and flee."

"Many were found and recaptured. Others weren't," Jason mumbled, his body beginning to tremble. "If Jenna is released on bail, who's to say she won't try to finish the job she started?"

"That is something all of us are afraid of, especially Kim," Kat whispered truthfully.

Kim breathed deeply as the babies moved and kicked against her hands. She removed them from her stomach and folded them. She laid them in her lap and twirled her thumbs around.

"The judge had better not release Jenna on bail. He or she will be hearing from me if that happens," Kim growled in determination.

"She _won't_ be released on bail. I promise you that, darling," Mark assured in a low but firm voice.

Caroline furrowed her brow. "Your father hasn't let you down when it comes to court cases, has he?"

Kim shook her head. "No."

"I remember watching the part in _Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, The Last Chapter_ where one of Betty's lawyers tried to get her released on bail. He told the judge she just wanted to be with her kids. Kerry Wells said the defendant was dangerous because she showed no respect for the law. He said he didn't believe she would harm anyone. She pointed out the defendant killed two people. The judge told him he wasn't defending a traffic violator. She told Kerry that Betty would have her day in court. She decided not to release Betty on bail in any kind of conscience due to the brutality of the crime. Betty said she'd like to hire Kerry to be her lawyer sarcastically," Jason explained.

"The judge did the right thing," Tanya answered and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Betty was too dangerous to be let out of prison. Though _A Woman Scorned: The Betty Broderick Story_ and its sequel are great movies, they are heavily one-sided in favor of Dan and Linda. They depicted the couple as being very nice and not dating until after the divorce. In reality, they had an affair for three years. Both of them were cruel to Betty. They bullied her through legal means. Linda taunted her by sending her wrinkle cream and weight loss ads." She expressed disgust.

Aisha huffed. "The real victims were the children. They were caught up in this mess and couldn't get out."

"If only a family court judge could've threatened to put the youngest children into foster care in hopes of making Dan and Betty behave like adults," Adam suggested.

"It would've never worked. Dan and Betty were incapable of behaving like adults. They were children trapped in the bodies of adults. Linda was the same way," Rocky commented, bluntness showing in his voice.

Kat rubbed his neck. "You got that right."

"Oh, that feels good," Rocky whispered with much warmth.

"You like that, don't you?" Kat replied and smiled lightly. "Let me do it with both hands."

"Go for it," Rocky insisted eagerly and clapped three times. "My neck hurts."

Kat proceeded to massage Rocky's neck with her other hand. She rubbed deep circles into it. He sighed in much relief as the pain faded away. She finished the massage and gave it three gentle pats. He looked at her.

"Thank you," Rocky said happily.

Kat kissed the tip of his nose. "You're welcome."

Rocky and Kat rubbed noses before sharing two sweet kisses. They pressed their foreheads together and inhaled each other's scents. Just then, the ER doors opening caught the group's attention. They and the others turned toward it to see forty-eight-year-old Neil coming toward them. They rose to their feet while emitting loud grunts.

Neil held a clipboard in his hand. He was Caucasian and happened to be quite short for a man. He was very lean. His skin was quite tanned. He had no hair on his head whatsoever. His eyes were green and contained bags underneath them. His face had so many wrinkles that someone could draw a map on it. He stopped before the group.

"Is Tommy okay, Dr. Waverly?" Matt wondered uncertainly and bit his lip.

"I have good news. The MRI revealed no signs of a concussion," Neil responded gently.

Kim sighed in relief, as did the others. "Oh, thank God."

Neil grew serious. "Tommy may not have any signs of a concussion, but we decided it'd be best if he stayed a day or two for observation. Things could change quickly. He's been admitted."

"What room is he in?" Caroline wondered.

"It's 510," Neil said in a soft voice.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Waverly," Matt said very gratefully.

"You're welcome. I am so sorry your son went through this crap with his ex-girlfriend," Neil whispered solemnly. "I hope she gets the chair for killing that officer and attempting to kill him."

Vicky gritted her teeth. "You're not the only one."

"That's right," Zack agreed and suppressed a yawn. "She is so evil that she makes our skin crawl."

Matt slipped his arm around Vicky. He hugged her tightly before planting a kiss to her temple. Jason rubbed his hands together.

"My friends, my girlfriend, and I need to call our parents and let them know about Tommy's condition," Jason said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the hallway.

"I will go let Bulk and Skull know about it. They're still in the cafeteria," Billy added.

"That's fine," Caroline commented while rubbing her eyes. "You can join us when you are done."

"Thank you," Billy replied.

Caroline nodded at him. "You're welcome."

Everyone went out of the room. Mark, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, and Kim headed for the elevators. Billy went past them. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Zack, and Tanya approached the wall in front of the window. Jason grabbed his cellphone. He proceeded to dial his mother, Jessie's workplace number that happened to be 222-8888.


	78. Family Reunited

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter seventy-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has a bit of Tommy/Kim. I plan to show Jenna being questioned within the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter seventy-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 78: Family Reunited

Tommy lay on his back in his bed in Room 510. The bed was in an inclined position. He had his hands in his lap. He had his attention on the window. The room was medium-sized. A TV hung from the ceiling in front of him. The bed had a table that could be folded up and placed in front of him. A table sat next to it. Two chairs were across from it. Two more were along the wall.

Tommy looked at the heart monitor sitting next to his bed. Its steady beeping mesmerized him. He sighed very impatiently. He wondered how much longer it would be before he would see Kim, his parents, and his future in-laws. He wished he didn't have to stay overnight, but he understood it was for his own safety. If he went home, he could suffer a concussion and fall in which he could hurt himself badly if he were near a blunt object. That would make the hospital look very bad.

He looked toward the door window when heard approaching footfalls. He sighed in relief at the sight of Kim appearing in it. He bit his lip before shifting his position a little bit. The door opened, a slight squeak coming from it. Kim, Matt, Vicky, Mark, and Caroline walked in. His fiancée and his parents went to his left. His future in-laws took his right.

"Kim, I'm so glad to finally see you," Tommy whispered and sniffled. He held up his hand, allowing Kim to take it into hers.

"Back at you, Tommy," Kim said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for calling my parents," Tommy said while gesturing toward Matt and Vicky. "I really appreciate it."

Kim looked at him lovingly. "You're welcome. I'll do anything for you. Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya are letting their parents know about your condition. Billy went to the cafeteria to let Bulk and Skull know."

Tommy yawned widely. "I see. This room will be a bit crowded once they get up here to see me." He gave a shrug.

"It's all right with us," Matt commented approvingly. "Besides, your friends should be given medals."

"They've stuck by you and Kim throughout all this. They are amazing," Vicky added, warmth echoing from her voice.

"They sure are, Mom," Tommy agreed and emitted a soft sigh. "By the way, I am so glad to see you and Dad." He gestured toward Mark and Caroline. "The same goes for them."

"We are so relieved that you're okay, Tommy," Matt responded sympathetically and felt sobs rising in his throat.

Vicky became very serious. "You are very lucky Jenna didn't hurt you any worse than she did."

"It's all thanks to Officer Castaway," Kim said, sniffling and choking back a sob. "He's a hero, though he had to sacrifice his life in order for Tommy to escape Jenna's wrath."

Mark crossed his arms as the others turned to him. "You can bet I am seeking the death penalty when I take on this case. Killing a cop is a huge no-no in this city."

"Unfortunately, it could be decades before she is executed if she is given a death sentence," Caroline muttered dejectedly.

"If she is sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole, she may be placed in protective custody. Many criminals look down on those who kill women, children, and cops," Vicky added.

"We'll worry about that later," Matt said, shaking his head. "What matters now is Tommy survived her attack on him and will be okay."

Vicky, Mark, Caroline, and Kim nodded at Matt. Tommy squeezed Kim's hand so gently that it seemed he hadn't even done that.

"It's been wild over the last eight days. Jenna showed up on our doorstep last Wednesday. Kim ended up in the ER. She harassed me at work and watched us during lunch yesterday. She sneaked into the school and attacked me in the second-floor men's restroom this morning. She killed Officer Castaway with his own gun. I am staying in the hospital for a day or two," Tommy mumbled.

"I know. It feels so unreal," Kim said as she and the others gazed at him. She kissed his forehead. "Thank God Jenna is finally in jail where she belongs."

"I feel like going to the police station jail and confronting that bitch myself," Matt said with an angry huff.

"Who doesn't feel like doing that, Matt?" Vicky wondered. "That girl has caused so much damage."

"No shit," Kim agreed. "She kept pushing and pushing until she finally exploded and unleashed her rage."

"Does Kyle know about what happened?" Tommy asked curiously.

"He does, but we haven't told him about your condition and that you've been admitted," Kim answered, cringing badly.

"I can let him know," Caroline said and patted the pocket where her cellphone was. "I will go in the hallway and call his school in a few minutes."

"On top of that, you don't have to worry about Caleb, Tommy. My wife's parents are at the house watching them. She called them to tell them about what happened and left for the hospital once they got there," Mark added and uncrossed his arms.

"It's good to know my son is okay. Do you think one of you could bring him for a visit later? I would like to see him before visiting hours are over," Tommy said hopefully.

"Sure, Tommy. The hospital doesn't mind if children visit, especially babies. They just can't spend the night here due to the possibility they could wander off and accidentally cause trouble," Mark pointed out and let out a very long yawn. He smacked his lips. "The bad thing about parenting these days is parents are more interested in being their children's friends than teaching them responsibility."

"They don't have it in them to say no. As a result, their children grow up to be spoiled brats with a huge sense of entitlement," Caroline grumbled, hints of anger lining her voice. She shook her head in disbelief. "Children don't have to be spoiled with material goods. They can be spoiled with constant attention and praise."

"When kids are spoiled with anything, they expect whatever they want all the time. When they don't get what they want, they become upset and accuse people of not caring about them," Vicky muttered, tensing a bit.

"Spoiled children may have difficulty coping with situations. Among them are teachers scolding them, playmates refusing to allow them to play with their toys, a loss in friends, failure in employment, and others," Matt murmured, emitting an annoyed snort. "If Veronica does open a law firm, I can see her firing everyone who doesn't maintain her image of perfection."

"That girl is not the image of perfection," Kim said, shaking her head in disbelief. "She is the most imperfect person any of us has ever known." She gritted her teeth. "She needs a good punch to the face. Having a black eye would be so embarrassing for her."

"It'd be the perfect dose of karma for her," Tommy commented bluntly. "It might even teach her some humility."

"Fat chance of that happening, Tommy," Kim retorted with a scoff. "Spoiled brats like her wouldn't know humility if it slapped them in the face."

Tommy looked at his fiancé and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. He let go of that and moved his hand toward her stomach. He smiled at the babies moving against it.

"Talk about active babies," Tommy whispered in joy.

"They've done a lot of moving since the evacuation began. They sense my distress and want me to stay calm," Kim replied, kissing him tenderly. "I am calm now since I am with you." She touched his cheek.

Tommy gasped. "Wait a minute. Ernie needs to know about what happened to me. If this incident has made the news, he's going to be going crazy with worry."

"Bulk called Ernie and told him everything. Ernie said he hoped you were okay," Matt explained gently.

"Oh, thank God," Tommy whispered in much relief. "It was really nice of Bulk to do that."

Caroline chuckled and suppressed a yawn. "Bulk and Skull went to the cafeteria because they forgot to have breakfast before they went to school. They were really hungry."

"A school shooting forcing an evacuation would be bound to make anyone hungry," Mark admitted.

"At least they didn't whine and complain about being hungry as they evacuated the school," Kim said matter-of-factly.

"It's amazing how much those two have changed since the day Bulk defended Jason against Veronica," Matt whispered, his face full of awe. "Last year, there is no way they would've done that." He raised his eyebrows. "In fact, they would've laughed at the thought of Tommy being stalked and harassed by a woman."

Vicky clasped her hands together. "The thing is Bulk knew someone who was the victim of a stalker. It was his uncle, and a man stalked him. In turn, Bulk sympathized with Tommy."

"Ditto," Mark murmured.

The entire group looked toward the TV. Tommy picked up the remote from the table before moving his legs underneath the sheet a little bit.

"I wonder what the media is saying about the school shooting," Tommy said while tapping the bottom of the remote with his thumb.

"If it has made the news," Matt commented and rubbed his throat.

Tommy turned on the TV. The bottom of screen said 'Breaking News: School Shooting at Angel Grove High' from one end to the other. Fifty-year-old Rita Helmway held her microphone while standing in the parking lot in front of the school. She was speaking into it at a slow yet steady pace. She waved her hand in the air.

Rita slipped a lock of hair behind her ear before placing her hand at her side. She was Caucasian and happened to be quite tall for a woman. Her skin was so pale that she appeared to be a sheet. Her curly back hair was long and tied up in a bun. It contained gray streak all over it. Her face contained a few wrinkles. Her hazel eyes had bags underneath them. She looked very somber.

 _"Officer Castaway's body was removed more than an hour ago. Parents are arriving to pick up their kids. The students and faculty are very upset this happened,"_ Rita said and let out a very quiet sniffle. _"I am just as upset as they are. This isn't supposed to happen in a peaceful city like this. It has one of the best school systems in California. Jobs are plentiful. The climate is balmy. The crime rate is low. In fact, Angel Grove hasn't had a murder in years."_

Rita closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. This released all the tension from her body. She opened them and swallowed hard.

 _"Standing next to me is Angel Grove High's principal Mr. Kaplan,"_ Rita announced. _"He's wanted to speak with me ever since I got here."_

The screen turned toward Mr. Kaplan. Rita put the microphone to his face and cleared her throat. The family watched him closely. They could see he had his hands behind his back.

 _"Thank you for having me, Ms. Helmway,"_ Mr. Kaplan said, a frown crossing his lips.

 _"Tell us, sir. How scared were you when you first heard the gunshots?"_ Rita asked.

 _"I was very scared. I was in my office looking through some files when I first heard the gunshots,"_ Mr. Kaplan admitted firmly. _"I didn't know where the shooter was. The next thing I knew, I heard students screaming and running out of the school. I dialed 911 and told them what was going on. Then I high-tailed it out of there."_

 _"Did you meet up with any of the security officers as you were evacuating?"_ Rita wondered.

 _"I met up with Officer Olaf when I got outside. He was ushering students and teachers through the front doors,"_ Mr. Kaplan said.

 _"What about the moment you learned Officer Castaway was dead?"_ Rita said, her voice quieting to a whisper on the last word.

 _"It broke my heart. Even worse was finding out that Jenna used his own gun to kill him. She terrorized my school in order to go after Tommy,"_ Mr. Kaplan said, sighing heavily. He sniffled softly. _"She stalked him and Kimberly for weeks. She was obsessed with getting his attention at any cost. If she couldn't have him, she decided no one would. A brave cop gave up his life to protect him. She needs to be punished severely for what she did."_

Mr. Kaplan looked about ready to lose it there. He maintained his composure and straightened his posture.

 _"Are you shutting down the school for a while?"_ Rita asked curiously.

 _"School will be out until next Wednesday,"_ Mr. Kaplan admitted regretfully. _"The students and faculty need time to mourn for the loss of their sense of security. Flags will fly at half-staff to honor Officer Castaway. This school will never be the same again."_

Rita exhaled. _"Neither will this town. Thank you for speaking with me."_

Mr. Kaplan nodded at her. _"You're welcome."_

The screen returned to Rita as she placed her microphone back before her. She sniffled once more.

 _"This is Rita Helmway reporting on this terrible tragedy for NewsChannel 15,"_ Rita said.

Tommy turned off the TV. He returned the remote to its spot and laid his hand in his lap. He rubbed the spot where the IV was inserted into his right one.

"I feel so bad for Mr. Kaplan. It couldn't have been easy for him to speak with Rita," Tommy said sympathetically.

"Rita was very professional as always. She has never run up to people and stuck her microphone in their faces while firing a bunch of questions. She is rare in the world of journalism," Kim muttered in sadness.

"Most journalists just want to get the story. They don't care about the people who are affected by it," Caroline muttered.

"Of course. The more ratings they get, the more money they make. It's disgusting," Vicky grumbled, shuddering badly.

"No kidding. The media has been out of control for a very long time," Matt commented.

"I am going to be the talk of the town for a long time," Tommy grumbled irritatingly. "If reporters stick microphones in my son and my fiancée's faces wherever we go, I will push them away. I will also threaten to have her father sue them if anything happens to the twins." He clenched his teeth.

"This is a very sensitive time for the entire family. We don't need anyone throwing crap at us," Matt added truthfully.

"If I slap them with lawsuits, I will make sure I win them," Mark said in determination. "No one messes with anyone in my family and gets away with it." He gave a sharp nod.

"That's right," Caroline agreed. "Anyway, I am going to head into the hallway and call Kyle, Ernie, and my parents. They need to know that Tommy is all right."

"Sure, Mom," Kim responded softly.

"We'll wait right here, honey," Mark added and kissed his wife's cheek.

Tommy, Kim, Matt, Vicky, and Mark observed Caroline heading out of the room. They looked at each other.

"I admire the women in our family so much. They are so strong and independent," Tommy commented sweetly.

"Some people don't like independent women," Matt grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "They think something is wrong with them if they have minds of their own." He blew a raspberry.

"Let them think that, Dad. I love the independence the women in our family have," Tommy murmured and planted a kiss on Kim's cheek.

The others voiced their agreement. Mark began talking about the time he and Caroline played a prank on Kyle when he was ten years old.


	79. Off in the Distance

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter seventy-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took six days to get out. I can't believe it's been a year since I started this fic. What started as a simple piece has become an epic. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Your support means the world to me. This chapter has a little bit of Jason/Trini, Rocky/Kat, and Adam/Aisha. It is likely Jenna will be questioned in the next chapter or the one after that. It's possible Jason and Trini will have a smutty scene of their own within the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eighty.

XXXXX

Chapter 79: Off in the Distance

Bulk spoke with his father, Randall, on his cellphone. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, and Skull stood a short distance away from him. The first six had their backs leaning against the wall. The last four had the shoulders on it. They observed two doctors walking past them and going around the corner. They turned to him as he hung up his cellphone. He approached them while slipping it into his pocket.

"Dad sends his condolences to Tommy. Mom does too," Bulk announced and emitted a long yawn.

"That's good. I feel fortunate our parents are staying put at their places of employment. The waiting room would be so crowded if they came to wait for Tommy with us," Jason said, looking a little nervous.

"Our parents would be freaking out if any of us were in the ER for any reason," Trini said, crossing her arms.

"Your father would've been the maddest of all our parents if you had been in Tommy's position. He hates it when anyone is cruel to his family, especially his daughter," Jason said and kissed her temple.

"Unlike many parents in the Asian community, Mom and Dad never set high expectations for me. They just pushed me to be the absolute best that I could be," Trini murmured and sighed contently. "I've done just that." She looked very prideful. "I respect my culture. I just don't agree with all of it."

"Because you've worked so hard, you will be graduating near the top of your class," Tanya said very happily.

"Affirmative," Billy agreed and clapped twice. "I hope none of us trip while we go up to get our diplomas."

"Bulk and I will work very hard, so we can try to graduate on time," Skull commented.

"If we don't, we'll just go to summer school," Bulk added. "As long as the teacher isn't giving us a hard time, we're definitely fine with going."

"It's good you aren't complaining about the possibility of not graduating with us," Kat commented sweetly.

"Sticking up for Jason was the best thing you ever did, Bulk. It showed us that you and Skull really were good deep down. You just covered your good sides up with a tough image," Zack murmured.

"Sometimes, a tough image masks a troubled soul," Skull said matter-of-factly. He went to Bulk's side. "Bulk and I weren't troubled. We were just jealous of you guys because you were always well-behaved and well-liked at school." He frowned. "We thought being mean would win us friends."

"It didn't. It won us the scrutiny of students and teachers," Bulk muttered in shame. "Jason, you were right that Mr. Kaplan would've started charging us rent if Skull and I continued at the rate we were getting detention."

"Imagine us being old men in detention," Skull said and made a funny noise.

The former bullies hunched over and pretended to hold canes. They walked in circles and mouthed 'Get off my lawn.' They straightened their postures somewhat after stopping. They acted as if they were shaking their canes at their friends. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya were unable to hold back laughs.

"You two look so funny pretending to be old men," Jason said and slipped his hands inside his pockets.

"We sure do," Skull said as he and Bulk returned to their full heights. "Some elderly people living in our neighborhood cause a great deal of drama. They yell at kids who accidentally step on their lawns."

Aisha held up a finger. "I heard 'Get off my lawn' was popularized by David Letterman in the 1980s. He used it as one of his taglines. It is sometimes used by older homeowners as a reprimand against disrespectful minors who heedlessly shortcut across their lawns."

"The elderly drama kings and queens enjoy being the center of attention where Bulk and I live. They have called the cops on a few occasions. One of the complaints involved a next-door neighbor cooking hotdogs on his grill," Skull commented.

"No way," Adam yelled while shaking his head fast.

"I'm not kidding. Mr. Jeffs claimed to the officer that Mr. Tykes was sending the grill smoke over to his backyard on purpose. The smoke went over there due to a sudden gust of wind. Mr. Tykes had nothing to do with it. He said he would move the grill to the other side of his backyard," Skull explained.

"The officer reprimanded Mr. Jeffs for calling him to his house when it wasn't an emergency. He told him he needed to talk things out with his neighbors. He told him he hated drama kings and queens. Mr. Tykes continued cooking his hotdogs without incident after the officer left," Bulk added.

Adam slipped his arm around Aisha's shoulder. "Talk about creating drama where it isn't warranted."

Rocky crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "That guy has probably caused drama all his life."

"Oh, he has," Bulk agreed. "Some people need to be the center of attention at all times, or they aren't happy." He scoffed angrily. "They end up becoming very lonely people."

"They also become bitter," Skull muttered with a grimace. "They want other people to be miserable."

Bulk snorted and rubbed his nose. He suppressed a yawn. "That's right. Some young people are bitter, especially when others stop giving them what they want."

The others voiced their agreement. They and the former bullies watched a nurse walk past them. They listened to her sing nonsense. They heard snap her fingers. They turned to each other.

"Mr. Wilton was very brave to take on Jenna," Tanya commented truthfully.

"No denying that. If it hadn't been for him, she would've caught up to Tommy and resumed her attack on him. She might've killed him. Jason muttered in a bit of fear. "Caleb and the twins would've been left without a father. Kim would've been left a widow."

"There is no way the insanity defense will stick this time," Bulk said bluntly. "She admitted she fooled the jury at her first trial in front of Tommy outright."

"She will try another tactic to get out of being responsible for Officer Castaway's murder and Tommy's attempted murder," Skull suggested. "She could claim she was under the influence of drugs when she carried out her crimes and that she doesn't remember what she did."

"Drugs and alcohol can render people unable to remember things they did," Aisha pointed out.

"The problem with that defense is Tommy saw no evidence that Jenna was under the influence of any drug while she was taunting the officer's corpse and admitting her crimes. He observed her as being in complete control," Jason said seriously.

"It won't stop her from claiming that defense at all," Trini said with a heavy sigh. She mumbled obscenities in Vietnamese. "I won't be surprised if her parents believe her."

"None of us would. They believed her claim her head injury made her incapable of seeing the difference between right and wrong," Aisha grumbled in anger. She gritted her teeth. "They see her as incapable of any wrongdoing."

"In _In a Child's Name,_ it was suspected that Zach and Jean Taylor covered for Ken all his life. They didn't care he murdered Teresa. In fact, they were willing to help him slander her and her family in order to win custody of little Philip," Kat said with a shake of her head. "He was disgusting to claim that he caught her sexually abusing the baby and killed her to stop her from harming him. Videotapes showed she was an excellent mother."

"That didn't stop his attorney from trying to ask for a mistrial," Rocky said, uncrossing his arms and taking her hand into his. "He was mighty sleazy."

"Aren't many defense lawyers?" Tanya muttered in disbelief. "Then again, so are many prosecutors. They aren't interested in getting justice for victims of crime. They just want to win, so they can pat themselves on the back as they gain fame." She huffed.

"I hope Mr. Hart gets tough in his cross-examination of the defense witnesses during the trial, especially Jenna. That is if she decides to testify," Skull murmured, swallowing hard.

"What if Kim decides to testify on Tommy's behalf?" Billy mumbled in some uncertainty. "It will be a bit stressful for her if the trial occurs while she is still pregnant." He became a bit tense.

"I can see Tommy trying to talk her out of it, but she will insist the jury needs to hear from her," Zack responded honestly. "I mean, his ex-girlfriend followed her and the girls around Wal-Mart." He emitted a loud snort.

"Let's pray the trial doesn't occur until after Kim gives birth," Jason whispered in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah," Bulk agreed.

The eleven teens heard whispering. They looked toward two nurses, who were pointing their fingers at them. They could tell the nurses were talking about them. They suspected it was about the school shooting. They turned back to each other.

"I wouldn't be surprised if those two nurses gossip about their fellow employees," Rocky said, a huff leaving his mouth.

"They do look the type to do such a thing," Kat muttered and rolled her eyes. "I hate it when people spread rumors."

Skull groaned. "A lie can travel across the world before the truth has a chance to put on its shoes."

"Unfortunately," Trini said and ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "Rumors can damage a person's reputation badly."

"Veronica is the queen of gossip at Angel Grove High," Zack said, his voice showing much disgust. "She was the one who told everyone about Tommy's being stalked by Jenna. She insisted they shouldn't believe him. Many students followed her lead." He gritted his teeth.

Bulk shook his head. "Not us. We believed him. Men are just as likely to be victims of stalking as women are. They are more likely to be stalked by other men than they are by women."

Aisha smirked. "Someone should fart in Veronica's face. She needs to know what it is like to stink."

"She does have a stinky personality. After someone farts in her face, how about someone spray her with a skunk?" Kat suggested, a soft giggle leaving her mouth. "Her stink would be way worse. She wouldn't be able to get it off unless she took a tomato juice bath."

"She would never get into such a bath willingly," Zack said with a snicker.

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull tried to hold back laughs, but they couldn't help themselves. They became quiet when a passing doctor stared at them.

"I'm sure Tommy is wondering where we are," Trini suggested and furrowed her brow.

"I agree, Trini," Jason added.

Billy jerked his thumb in the direction of the elevators. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

The trip went toward the elevators. They stopped at the first one. Rocky pressed the up button. He and the others looked up and saw the six light up. Jason sighed in frustration.

"Damn it. The elevator is on the top floor," Jason complained and shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping it'd be on the first or second floor."

"But it's not, Jase. We might as well be patient," Trini answered in a low yet gentle voice.

"How can I be patient when Tommy is probably wondering where we are? I want to see him," Jason retorted in much impatience.

Trini rolled her eyes. "I want to see him as much as you do, but all that complaining won't make the elevator go faster."

"You can take the stairs if you don't want to wait anymore," Aisha added and pointed her finger down the hallway.

Jason held up his hands in surrender. "All right. I'll stop complaining."

"Thank you," Aisha responded.

"Besides, it'd take even longer to climb the stairs than it would to ride the elevator," Kat said and tightened her ponytail.

Rocky smacked his lips. "So true."

"Since Tommy's room is on the fifth floor, it'd take ten flights of stairs for anyone to get there," Zack murmured.

"That is a lot," Jason commented and chuckled a little nervously.

The five came right after. The four lit up, followed by three and two. The one came last. The doors opened up with a loud ding. Trini walked in and pressed the door open button. This allowed allow the others to enter. She let go of it. She pressed five as the doors closed. The elevator started to go to the fifth floor.

"You never want to get trapped in an elevator," Billy commented.

"You got that right," Jason agreed, looking up at the ceiling. "You'd be bored out of your mind while wondering when you'd get out."

"I've read about people thinking elevator wires would snap and send them plummeting to the first floor when an earthquake struck," Billy said.

"I'd rather you not talk about that while we're in this elevator, guys," Skull insisted, his body shaking some. "You're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Me too," Bulk added.

"Okay," Billy answered while holding up his hands in surrender. He placed his hands at his sides. "At least this elevator can hold a great deal of weight."

"It sure can," Tanya agreed. "It'd be cool if this elevator could shoot through the roof like the Wonka-vator did in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ "

"I love how Willy revealed the real reason why he sent out the golden tickets. He wanted to find a worthy successor for when he retired. Charlie was the sole qualifying applicant. He gladly accepted his position as heir to the chocolate factory," Zack explained.

"Believe me. He enjoyed all that chocolate after everything that happened," Tanya said, placing her hands on her sides.

Jason looked ahead and breathed deeply. Rocky and Kat proceeded to talk about high school graduation.


	80. The Entire Group is Back Together

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter eighty of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Jenna will likely be questioned in the next chapter or the one after that. I have enjoyed showing Bulk and Skull as their nice selves like they were starting in season three of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I wanted to show them as bullies for a while before they began changing their ways due to Bulk's defending Jason agaisnt Veronica and his and Skull's believing Tommy was the victim of a stalker. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 80: The Entire Group is Back Together

Tommy shifted his position in his bed as he, Kim, Mark, and Vicky waited for Matt to come out of the bathroom. All the visitors were still in the same places. Caroline was still in the hallway talking on her cellphone. Flushing sounded. Matt opened the door, its hinges squeaking a bit. He went to his wife's side while adjusting his blue jeans waistband. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I wish you wouldn't take so long in the bathroom, Matt," Vicky griped.

"It's not my fault when I realize I need to take a little longer than I intend to," Matt said, giving a shrug.

"You always say that," Vicky retorted with a huff.

"Hey, you take a lot longer doing your makeup and hair in our bathroom," Matt pointed out sternly and pointed his finger at her.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to look nice," Vicky commented in annoyance.

"I never said there was, but you don't need to take so long," Matt responded and rolled his eyes.

Vicky snorted. "Okay. I'll try not to take so long doing my makeup and hair. In return, you need to stop taking so long using the bathroom."

"I'll try, but there are no guarantees. Is that clear?" Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Vicky answered and made a funny noise.

Matt smiled. "Good. Let's bump fists."

The couple curled their hands into fists and bumped them twice. Vicky went into the bathroom. The others heard her start singing Phil Collins's _In Too Deep_ way off-key.

"I hate it when she sings while she is in the bathroom," Tommy mumbled and scoffed irritatingly.

"At least you don't have to deal with it anymore, son," Matt said, crossing his arms. "She sings so loud sometimes that I go into the basement, so I don't have to hear her."

"At least she's not singing loud enough for everyone on this floor to hear," Mark said, his voice lined with relief. "She doesn't deny that she has a bad singing voice either."

"Veronica is the worst singer any of us have ever heard. She sounds like nails and a rake being dragged down a chalkboard at the same time," Kim mumbled, shuddering in disgust. "It's sickening."

"Yep," Vicky agreed. "However, she will never admit it."

"When I was at Kroger buying a loaf of wheat bread last Saturday, I overheard her telling her father she was considering looking for a singing agent," Matt said and shook his head in disbelief.

Kim felt her jaw drop. "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was, Kim," Matt said truthfully.

"Someone needs to slap that girl silly," Mark said and patted his cheek three times. "She needs a huge dose of reality."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it'd do any good," Tommy said regretfully.

"It was a nice thought," Mark commented.

Caroline shrugged. "Oh, well."

Vicky's singing came to a stop. Flushing sounded, followed by her opening the door. She went to her husband's side. She placed her hands behind her back. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You need to stop singing so much," Matt growled in much irritation.

"I can't help it if I like to sing," Vicky said, turning her nose upward. "It gets rid of stress."

"You cause me stress with it," Matt retorted and gritted his teeth. "How ironic."

"Okay. I won't do it as much," Vicky muttered while throwing her hands upward.

"Thank you," Matt answered with a relieved sigh. "Just don't forget to not take so long doing your hair and makeup."

Vicky mumbled inaudible words as she looked away. The door opened with a loud squeak. This caught everyone's attention. Caroline walked in and went to her husband's side.

"Mom, Dad, Ernie, and Kyle told me to tell you they are glad you are all right," Caroline said warmly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said, a big smile crossing his lips.

Caroline nodded at him. "You're welcome. Mom and Dad said Caleb is doing fine. They've been playing with him."

Kim chuckled. "It's good to know our son isn't upset at you not being there."

"My parents have always doted on that baby," Caroline commented honestly. "They just don't miss changing diapers and being spit up on."

"What grandparents miss that?" Mark murmured with a shrug. "Still, they enjoy being with—"

Footsteps diverted everyone's attention. The entire group turned toward the door. It saw Jason appear in the window. The door opened. Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull walked in. The first six went to Tommy's left. The last five went to his right.

"It took you guys long enough to get here," Tommy said in mock annoyance.

"Blame the elevator. It was on the top floor," Jason complained and emitted a soft huff.

"We also got distracted in talking to each other," Trini added and chuckled guiltily.

"It don't matter," Tommy commented and snickered. "I am just glad all of you are here."

"Tommy, don't use plural contractions with singular words!" Kim scolded as he looked at her. "It's an insult to the English language!" She smacked his hand.

"I will use plural contractions with singular words if I want to," Tommy retorted playfully. "There ain't nothing you can do about it."

"You used ain't with a negative!" Kim blurted in mock anger.

"Yes, I did," Tommy said proudly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to give you a kiss," Kim replied.

"I like that answer," Tommy murmured with a wink.

Kim giggled and kissed her fiancé. They hugged each other very tightly. They pulled apart after ten seconds. Tommy looked toward Bulk.

"Bulk, thanks for letting Ernie know about what happened to me. I appreciate it," Tommy said gratefully.

"Anytime, buddy," Bulk answered and gave him a thumbs-up.

Skull winked at him. "All of us are glad you are okay."

"Mom let my grandparents, Kyle, and Ernie know that Tommy was all right a few minutes ago," Kim pointed out while gesturing toward Caroline. "They were so relieved to hear the news."

"Some people might think your parents were selfish for not getting your brother from school, so he could see Tommy, Kim," Kat pointed out seriously.

"I don't give a shit if they do, Kat," Kim responded bluntly. "Kyle may have been part of all this, but Jenna is in custody. She can't harm anyone now."

Rocky sighed. "I see this case being one for the death penalty."

"You bet I am seeking the death penalty on this case, Rocky," Mark said in a low but firm voice. "Jenna deserves to be put to death for killing a police officer." He clenched his teeth. "Officer Castaway didn't have to die because of her."

"No, he didn't. Of course, Jenna doesn't care. She thinks she was justified in what she did," Adam mumbled in anger.

Aisha curled her hand into a fist. "I really want to go to the police station and punch the living daylights out of Jenna."

"So do I," Trini said with a fierce hiss. "After that, I want throw her through a wall and slap her across the face until my hand hurts. Then I want to slap her for making it hurt."

"The rest of us girls want to do all that too," Tanya commented and slipped her hands inside her pockets. "I know Kim wants to do all that the most. A pissed-off pregnant woman is someone no one wants to mess with."

Tommy used his pinkie to get an eyelash out of the corner of his right eye. "The school shooting made the news. I turned on the TV, so we could see if it had. Rita Helmway reported that Officer Castaway's body was recovered an hour ago. Parents were arriving to get their kids. She spoke with Mr. Kaplan. He said school would be out until next Wednesday."

"I wish school didn't have to be let out. At the same time, we do need a period of mourning over what happened," Billy said, sadness showing in his voice.

"It's going to be a long time before all of us recover from this, especially Tommy and Kim. They suffered the most because of Jenna's treachery," Zack added, his body shaking.

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy took deep breaths before running his fingers through his hair.

"I want to thank all of you for standing by me in my time of need," Tommy whispered with much gratefulness. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"Believe us, Tommy. We will stand by you throughout Jenna's trial," Jason said in determination.

"Don't let her attorney drag you and Kim through the mud. That's likely what she intends for him to do," Mark murmured truthfully.

"We won't, Mr. Hart," Tommy said, turning toward him along with his fiancée.

"You can count on that," Kim added and clenched her teeth. "That bitch deserves no mercy. Tear her apart if she decides to take the stand." She flared her nostrils.

"You bet I will tear her apart on cross-examination," Mark commented with much fierceness.

Tommy blew in a soft manner. He proceeded to talk about the time he sat on a whoopee cushion Kyle placed underneath the first cushion on the couch.

00000

Jason, Trini, Kim, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Mark, Caroline, Matt, Vicky, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull waited for Tommy to finish using the bathroom an hour-and-a-half later. The first nine stood on the bed's left. The next five stood on its right. The last two sat in the chairs across from it. Bulk and Skull pulled on their earlobes.

Caroline rubbed her nose. She got a call from Jerome forty minutes ago. He told her that the evidence at her house had been picked up and taken to the police station. He also mentioned the police would be searching for evidence in Jenna's dorm in a little bit. She thanked him for keeping the entire group informed of what was going on. She told him how sorry she was about Angel's death. He thanked her for her sympathy. He told her that he admired his friend for his heroic deed in saving Tommy's life. She told him that Tommy was fine. He was relieved at the news.

Neil came by to check on Tommy twenty minutes later. He examined him by shining a light into his eyes and ears. He told him the young father was looking good. He gave him a lunch menu. Tommy checked off ham sandwich, baked chips, bowl of strawberries, and apple juice. He asked him to bring his lunch between eleven-thirty and twelve-thirty. Kim requested he bring the same lunch to her. Neil told them he and a nurse would do that.

Tommy told everyone that he was getting tired and wanted to take a nap after he ate lunch. Kim offered to stay with him. He said he was fine with that. Everyone agreed to leave when he said he was ready for that. He asked Caroline to call Jerome and ask him to delay the questioning for him and his fiancée. She said she would and that she and the rest of the family planned to return around four o'clock. She mentioned she would bring Caleb for a visit. She left to ask a nurse to bring a cot into the room. She returned to tell Kim the nurse would bring it. Her daughter thanked her for that.

Flushing came as Kim cleared her throat. The sounds of rolling wheels followed suit. The door opened with a slight squeak. Tommy walked out with the heart monitor. He approached the bed and positioned it in its original spot. He climbed into bed. He pulled the sheets over his legs and took three deep breaths. He licked his lips.

"I feel so much better," Tommy said with a relieved sigh. "It can be hard to tell when you need to use the bathroom sometimes."

"Unfortunately," Matt agreed. "I don't blame toddlers for wetting their pants. They are in the midst of learning to control their bladders."

"For some kids, bedwetting doesn't stop until they are seven or eight years old," Vicky added.

"It can be so embarrassing for them. Being teased by their siblings and punished by their parents are two fears they have over it," Kim murmured, tensing a bit.

Tommy scoffed. "I can't believe parents would punish their kids over something they can't control."

"I don't either, Tommy, but we can't make them stop," Matt said with much regret. "They have to do it on their own." He gazed at the heart monitor. He turned back to his son. "You did well taking that thing to the bathroom, Bells."

"Being able to walk made it easy," Tommy said. "If my leg was broken, there is no way I could've done it. I would've had to have help."

Matt patted his shoulder. "This hospital has some fine doctors and nurses."

"What makes me sick is some doctors are only in the medical field for the money. For the men, it is their way of lining up the ladies," Zack grumbled in frustration.

"Those money-hungry doctors often insist their patients need medication when they don't. If their patients refuse to get the written prescriptions, their doctors may get very mad," Skull muttered in fear. He and Bulk stood up and approached the front of the bed. "They hate it when their orders aren't followed."

"Patients have a right to refuse to take medication," Bulk said and emitted a loud snort. "Doctors have no right to force it on them."

"I don't blame patients dropping for money-hungry doctors," Tanya commented bluntly. "They don't want to get hooked on medication, especially painkillers."

Billy frowned. "Unfortunately, those so-called doctors don't care. They want to make lots of money. They want to do it now. They have no problem getting patients hooked on medication to keep the money rolling in. It is sick and criminal."

Tommy rubbed his neck. He felt very fortunate that money-hungry doctors didn't care for his family. Though they could easily afford medication, they weren't about to take it when they didn't need it. If they were in such a situation and got demands from the doctors to take it, they would drop them in a heartbeat and find new ones. He touched his neck with both hands and moved it with a grimace. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to get rid of that pesky pain for you, Tommy?" Kim asked and touched his cheek.

"Sure, Kim," Tommy answered gratefully. He leaned forward as she stood up and went behind him to sit down. She massaged his neck while humming a sweet tune. He sighed in relief at the pain fading away. "Oh, that feels so good. Yes."

"Let me guess. Your mom taught you how to give massages," Skull suggested.

"You are right, Skull. Mom learned it from a friend whose mother was a massage therapist. I fell asleep when she gave me a massage once," Kim explained.

"Oh," Skull whispered in awe.

"You should consider yourself lucky your mom knew someone who did massages," Bulk added. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be giving Tommy a massage now." He blew hard.

"Yeah," Kim said while nodding slowly. "I hope Tommy doesn't fall asleep during this massage."

"If you keep talking like that, Kim, I will fall asleep," Tommy warned, peering at her in the corner of his eye.

"Okay," Kim said, holding up her hand in defeat. She scoffed and blew a raspberry. "I won't say that again."

"You promise?" Tommy asked slyly and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I promise," Kim insisted. She narrowed her eyes at him when he laughed while shaking his head. "Really. I mean it."

"I know you do," Tommy said and tickled her chin. "I was just pulling your leg."

Kim growled playfully and kissed Tommy's lips. He looked ahead as she put her hand back on his neck. She increased the pressure on it somewhat. She clicked her tongue twice.

"I remember when Slater said his neck had been cramping up a lot lately in the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'Operation Zack.' Jessie slapped his neck hard and asked him if he felt better. He said perfect," Trini said with a giggle. "It was so funny."

"It sure was. Zack was scared about having his sprained knee operated on. Lisa assured him everything would be okay, especially since her mother would be the one operating on him," Jason added. "He felt better about it. Of course, it was funny when he tried to escape the hospital. He had a bad dream about dying during surgery."

Rocky snickered. "Yeah. He dressed in scrubs and pretended to be a doctor when he encountered a nurse. He claimed he needed to remove someone's neck. He told her to put a chilled patient next to one that had a fever to warm him up. Then another nurse planted kisses on him. He was hit by a stretcher being pushed by a doctor. He asked him to take him to the elevator. The doctor did just that. Unfortunately, Dr. Turtle was right there. She asked Zack what he was doing out of bed. He joked about going for a midnight roll. She directed the doctor to take him back. He did just that."

"Lisa scolded Zack over what he did," Kat said, her body turning a little tense. "He joked about her being like her mother. Then they reminisced about how they ended up in the hospital before. It was when they went ice-skating for the first time at nine years old. They did well until Screech fell over on them. He tried to break his fall by grabbing her skirt. She hit her butt on the ice. He twisted his ankle. They were rushed to the hospital. Everyone made such a big deal about it."

Adam put his hands on his sides. "The best part about it was they were together."

"The surgery ended up being a success, though Mr. Belding reported Mr. Dewey gave him a C-minus on the math take-home test," Aisha said, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

"Zack told him to ask for a makeup exam and to get the nerds to help," Zack commented, smiling lightly. "He deserved it."

"When Lisa told everyone Zack needed his rest, Screech said they couldn't leave because _Gilligan's Island_ was on. He grabbed the remote and aimed it at the TV as everyone shouted, 'Screech! No!' The screen froze. It can be assumed he accidentally injured Zack's knee with the controls on the bed," Mark said and tilted his head somewhat.

Caroline chuckled. "Most likely."

Kim finished massaging Tommy's neck. She gave it a gentle pat before planting a kiss to his temple. Mark and Caroline let out a very long yawn.

"I don't about all of you, but I am ready to head home for a while," Caroline said and rubbed her eyes.

"Me too. Thank God that Howard is taking care of my employees while I see my future son-in-law," Mark whispered in relief. "I am sure the others want to head home too, especially since they are likely hungry for lunch." He smiled at the others voicing their agreement. "I thought so."

"We'll see you and Kim later, Tommy," Vicky commented lovingly.

"I will call Jerome and let him know Kim's staying with you, all right?" Caroline said.

"That's fine with me," Tommy said and sighed contently. He let out a small yawn. "Thanks."

"No problem," Caroline said and winked at him. "It's my pleasure."

Tommy and Kim watched Mark go to the door and open it. Caroline, Matt, Vicky, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya, Bulk, and Skull headed into the hallway. Mark followed suit and closed the door behind him. Kim got off the bed and took her fiancé's hand into hers.

"It will be wonderful to see Caleb this afternoon," Kim squeaked eagerly.

"We are so fortunate your grandparents live so close to the house," Tommy said in happiness. "If they weren't available, then my parents would watch the baby."

She touched her stomach and felt the twins move. "We'll be adding two more babies to the household in five months. We are getting married in two weeks. There is not a damn thing Jenna can do to stop our wedding."

"Nope," Tommy agreed and laid his hand on her stomach. He smiled at the babies kicking against it. "We will be together forever until the end of time. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He winked at her.

"Yep. I love you," Kim whispered, love echoing from her voice.

He gave her a loving look. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim shared a tender kiss. They took their hands off her stomach. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came to one playing _The Lion King._ He laid it on the table. She went over to the chairs in front of the bed. She got the first one and brought it over. She seated herself. They proceeded to watch the movie.


	81. Interrogation and Speak With the Chief

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is chapter eighty-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took four days to get out. This chapter features Jenna's interrogation. Her arraignment will likely occur in the next several chapters. I did research on interrogations and found that victims of crime have the same right to be silent as suspects do. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 81: Interrogation/Speak With the Chief

Jenna sat in a chair in a first-floor interrogation room at the Angel Grove Police Department in the mid-afternoon. She drank diet coke from a can. She set it down before clasping her hands together. She laid them on the table. She twirled her fingers around. She looked around the small room. The table was short. One chair was in front of her. Two chairs were on either side of it.

She clicked her tongue three times. An officer told her that Jerome and Rebbie would be the ones to question her when he came to get her and bring her here. She wasn't surprised since Jerome had been the one Tommy talked to about what she had been doing to him. She hated he did that. She wondered how she didn't smash her phone against the wall the day he was at the Youth Center when she called.

She looked at her watch and sighed impatiently. She wished Jerome and Rebbie would get here. She wanted to get this questioning over with. She felt she was right to delay it until this afternoon. She wanted to eat lunch, so her mind wouldn't be occupied by hunger. She had a hamburger and fries. She thought they were good, though she felt the fries could have used more a little more salt. She wasn't too fond of the taste of the ketchup.

The young woman looked toward the door and saw it open. Jerome and Rebbie walked in. Both of them held coffee-filled cups. Rebbie had a folder tucked underneath her arm. Jenna unclasped her hands and put them behind her head. She smirked as he went to the chair in front of her. Rebbie approached the one on her right. Jenna hummed to herself.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Stone, Officer Lopez. It's nice to see you two," Jenna greeted and snickered under her breath.

"I hope your hunger was satisfied enough," Jerome said and sat down along with Rebbie.

"Oh, it was," Jenna insisted. She looked at each of the officers' hair. "By the way, you should get crew cuts. You both would look great with them." She smirked.

"This isn't the time to kid around, young lady," Rebbie responded very sternly and laid her cup down. Her commanding officer placed his next to hers. She took the folder and placed it in front of her. "We're not in the mood since we lost one of our own due to you."

"This is an interrogation," Jerome said in seriousness. "That means we are here to ask questions about what you did to Tommy and Angel."

"I know that. I can't help but try to liven up the mood," Jenna commented in proudness. "Go ahead. Ask me whatever you want."

Jerome and Rebbie rolled their eyes. They leaned forward as Jenna laid her hands on the table. They grabbed their coffees and sipped them. They put them down before yawning.

"How was your relationship with Lyle when you two were dating?" Jerome wondered and propped his head up with his elbow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jenna responded incredulously and raised an eyebrow.

"We just want to know how things went between you two from your perspective," Rebbie answered.

"Things actually went well between us. We did lots of stuff together, including going to the movies and swimming in the ocean. We had sex whenever we were together. Of course, we didn't do it in public," Jenna explained calmly. "It was basically the same as my previous relationship with Tommy."

Jerome narrowed his eyes at her. "According to information Tommy gave us, Lyle broke up with you when he caught you kissing another man. You went crazy and started stalking and harassing him. You constantly called him, left gifts on his doorstep, and showed up wherever he went."

"I wasn't stalking and harassing him. I was just trying to get his attention," Jenna insisted.

"That's not what Lyle thought. Neither did his family," Rebbie said seriously and shook her head.

Jenna became smug. "Well, it's the truth."

Jerome and Rebbie scooted their chairs up to the table. They leaned even closer to Jenna, who spoke gibberish. They tilted their heads a bit.

"We found several interesting things in your dorm," Rebbie said and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Hey, you can't—" Jenna said, anger rising in her voice.

"The dean gave us permission to search your dorm. You may occupy it, but you don't own it," Jerome interrupted sharply. "The gathering of evidence was done legally. Your dorm is still a crime scene. We can go back and search it again for more evidence. You can't do anything about it." He exhaled.

"We have all the evidence Tommy and Kim gathered against you," Rebbie said matter-of-factly.

Jerome touched the back of his neck. "Among the pieces of evidence are pictures of the chocolates and roses you gave him."

"We found a notebook containing details about how you fooled the jury at your first trial and that you were willing to do it again if you got arrested for a crime. It also mentioned you going to confront Tommy at school if he didn't call you after you left those roses on his doorstep," Rebbie commented.

"We have letters and notes about your 'feelings' for him. Some of them contained words about you not knowing what you'd do if he didn't contact you right away. Your notebook also had details about how you wanted to kill Kim and cut her unborn babies out of her stomach," Jerome added, looking very disgusted.

Jenna shook her head. "I didn't mean what I said about Kim. I was just under a bit of stress over my college classes."

"We don't think so," Rebbie retorted fiercely. "We believe you meant every single word you said." She clenched her teeth. "You attacked Tommy at the one place he was supposed to feel safe and secure. In the process, you killed Officer Castaway."

"I can't recall what I did to Tommy and Officer Castaway. I was under the influence of drugs," Jenna insisted.

Rebbie felt her anger growing. "Stop the lies, Jenna. We found no evidence of drugs in your dorm, except for a bottle of aspirin. Aspirin doesn't make people act loopy. If they take it in large doses, it can be fatal. Tommy said he saw you confessing everything you had done while you were taunting Officer Castaway's corpse. He could tell you were in complete control."

"We believe him. Rebbie saw the terror in his eyes when he told her what happened," Jerome said in a low yet firm voice.

"Faking sheer terror isn't easy, especially in a situation such as a school shooting," Rebbie growled.

Jenna mouthed the officer's words mockingly. Jerome rolled his eyes and became a bit frustrated.

"You think you are so cool to mock my fellow officer's words, don't you?" Jerome asked and gritted his teeth.

"Mm-hmm," Jenna replied while moving her eyebrows up and down. She giggled to herself. "You might as well call me the coolest suspect you've ever had."

"You think this is a big game to you, Jenna. We have news for you. This is far from a game. The charges against you are very serious. You are looking at death by lethal injection. The public doesn't look kindly on those who kill police officers," Jerome said bluntly.

"Some inmates beat up those who harm police officers," Rebbie said and pointed her finger at Jenna.

"I am aware of that," Jenna answered with a chuckle. "I shouldn't be shamed for not being able to recall what I did due to being under the influence of drugs."

"We don't believe your I-was-under-the-influence-of-drugs story. We don't think the public will believe it either. Nobody believes your insanity defense now since you confessed you weren't impaired by your brain injury," Rebbie said, seriousness lining her voice.

"I don't want to answer any more of your questions," Jenna retorted and leaned toward the duo. "I want a lawyer."

"All right," Rebbie said and sighed quietly. "We need to take your picture first."

The trio rose to their feet. Rebbie grabbed the folder. They headed out the door and turned left. They went down the hallway. Jenna giggled while placing her hands behind her back.

"Maybe I should make faces while you are taking my picture like Screech did when he, Slater, and Zack were arrested in _Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas,_ " Jenna joked.

"That was so funny that we forgot to laugh," Rebbie retorted sarcastically and huffed to herself.

"Nice use of sarcasm. Did you get that from your mom?" Jenna wondered and spoke gibberish.

"No, I got it from my dad," Rebbie responded in much annoyance. "Now, shut the hell up. Keep moving."

"Okay. You don't have to get your panties in a bunch," Jenna said defensively. She and the officers took a right at the corner.

00000

Forty-seven-year-old Joseph Harper sat at his desk in his first-floor office fifteen minutes later. He was looking over a file on convicted murderer Warren Kirkson. Being African-American, he was around Jerome's height. His skin was very dark. He had no hair on his head with the exception of black beard. The beard contained gray streaks here and there. His brown eyes had bags underneath them. Wrinkles could be seen here and there on his face.

He looked around the medium-sized office while running his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. A bookcase containing pictures and awards was behind him. A second bookcase with books was next to it. A file cabinet was off in the corner. His desk contained a computer and a printer. The back window had a scratch in the middle starting at the top and stopping close to the bottom.

He turned back to the file. He remembered when Warren was brought in for murdering his wife, Lissie, three years ago. He saw how deranged the young man was. He listened to him rant about how he would be acquitted of his crime and that he and his mistress, Sharon Oakton, would live happily ever after. He was relieved when Warren was convicted and sentenced to life in prison without parole.

His thoughts shifted to Jenna. He was devastated when he learned that she had killed Angel with his own gun. He recalled how she looked at him evilly as Walter and Virginia brought her in. He was very angry with her for killing one of his finest officers. He hoped she would get the death penalty if she was convicted. He believed she was worthy of being put to death. He wished it didn't take years for death rows inmates to die.

He started thinking about Jerome. He didn't blame him for taking on Tommy's case. He wished more people believe men when they claimed women were stalking them. He hated that society thought men should be grateful women were interested in them, even if they were crazy stalkers. To him, no one should ever make contact with a stalker.

Joseph closed the folder and stood up to go over to the cabinet. He opened the first drawer and slipped the folder inside. He closed it with a loud slam. He returned to his chair, sitting down with a loud grunt. Knocking caught his attention. He looked toward the doorway to see Jerome and Rebbie standing there. He nodded at them.

"Hello, Chief Harper," Jerome greeted as he and Rebbie walked in.

"Lieutenant Stone, Officer Lopez, how did your interrogation of Jenna go?" Joseph asked.

"It went all right," Rebbie answered while stopping before the desk along with Jerome. She threw the folder on it and slipped her hands inside her pockets. "Guess what she claimed in regards to what she did to Tommy and Officer Castaway?"

Joseph became curious. "What?"

"She claimed she couldn't recall what she did to them because she was under the influence of drugs," Jerome commented while shaking his head in disbelief.

"The old I-was-under-the-influence-of-drugs story," Joseph said with a humorless chuckle. "It never fails. We've heard it so many times that we might as well write a book about it."

"She will have a hell of a hard time proving that in court due to Tommy's overhearing her confess her crimes," Jerome said truthfully.

"We know it won't stop her from trying," Rebbie grumbled and grabbed a fistful of hair. "She's not talking to us until she gets a lawyer."

"I see her using the same lawyer to defend her at her trial," Joseph commented.

Jerome emitted a heavy sigh. "It's very likely he will drag Tommy and Kim through the mud."

"The problem is Tommy and Kim are very credible witnesses. He filed a report with us. They kept journals of every encounter they had with Jenna. They have several witnesses to back them up," Joseph explained.

"We can take comfort in the fact Jenna didn't use the old I-was-abused-by-my-man story. I hate it when women pull that crap," Rebbie hissed bitterly. "It is so insulting to real victims of domestic violence."

"All those false claims make it hard for people to believe domestic violence victims, even if there is strong evidence of it," Jerome added.

Rebbie clenched her teeth. "That makes me want to punch those lying bitches out."

Rebbie took her hands out of her pockets. She curled one into a fist and punched it into the other. She flared her nostrils before putting her arms at her sides.

"I got off the phone with Judge Nesmith ten minutes ago. He's handling Jenna's case. Her arraignment has been set for four o'clock tomorrow afternoon," Joseph announced.

"That gives Jenna twenty-four hours to find a lawyer," Rebbie pointed out.

"I know, but suspects have to be arraigned within forty-eight hours in this state if the crime is very serious. That is unless the arrest occurred close to the weekend or a holiday. Since Jenna killed a cop, this has the potential to be a death penalty case," Joseph explained.

"I have no doubt Mark knows about the arraignment, sir. He wants to prosecute Jenna and see she pays for her crimes," Jerome answered and let out a sharp exhale.

"Who doesn't?" Joseph asked and pressed his lips together.

"This has been an exhausting day," Jerome muttered and let out a long yawn.

"You said it," Rebbie agreed and tensed badly. "Who would've thought Angel Grove High would have a shooting?"

"Yeah. It feels so unreal," Jerome murmured and rubbed his eyes.

"What sets this school shooting apart from most is the shooter didn't go there. Unlike the others, she didn't bring a gun. She used one from a security officer to kill him," Joseph replied with some bitterness.

"My fellow officers and I were ready to shoot her if we had to," Jerome admitted and frowned. "We don't want to kill criminals if we can help it."

"Calling Officer Castaway's girlfriend and his parents to tell them he was dead was really hard," Joseph muttered in much sadness. "I called Minka first. She started sobbing after I finished. She was screaming it wasn't true. I called his parents next. They were crying too."

"This department will never be the same without Angel. He brought so much life to it," Jerome mumbled, his body trembling somewhat.

"He may have lost his life, but it happened in a heroic way. He stopped Jenna from killing Tommy," Joseph said, shuddering a bit. "He saved that young father's life."

Jerome and Rebbie nodded in agreement. Joseph folded his hands and laid them on his desk. He swallowed hard.

"I have to admit I wanted to throw up when I read that passage in Jenna's notebook about her wanting to kill Kim and rip her twins out of her womb," Rebbie mumbled in much disgust. "It shows how much she hated her. She saw her as the reason she didn't have Tommy."

"I really wanted to slap Jenna when she claimed she wrote that because she was under a bit of stress from her college classes," Jerome added.

Rebbie moved her neck with a grimace. "At one time, it was acceptable for cops to torture suspects into confessing to alleged crimes. That resulted in many false confessions. It's no wonder it was abolished."

"Thank God it was," Jerome whispered in relief. "Resorting to torture to garner confessions would make us no better than the criminals are."

"Some people make false confessions to well-known crimes in order to get attention," Joseph pointed out and bit his lip.

"I hate it when that happens," Jerome said bitterly. "It gives the families of victims false hope the cases will be closed."

Joseph crossed his arms. "When they learn the confessions were false, they are devastated. They have to start all over again in waiting for justice."

"Even if a suspect confesses to a crime, he can still plead not guilty for a specific reason. If he does, the case has to go to trial. He does have the right to a trial, including a speedy one," Rebbie murmured.

Jerome yawned. "Yeah."

Joseph uncrossed his arms to lay his hands on his desk. He tapped his fingers against it before patting it twice. Jerome rubbed the back of his neck with both hands. He snorted.

"I'm heading back to my office," Jerome said and gave a soft blow. "I will be clocking out in about forty-five minutes."

"All right," Joseph said, giving him a nod. "I hope your evening goes all right."

Rebbie eyed the lieutenant. "Me too."

Jerome saluted the chief and walked out of the office. Rebbie and Joseph glanced at each other. They proceeded to talk about Jenna's upcoming arraignment.

00000

Jerome reached the second floor within four minutes. He made a right turn and made his way to the door to his office. He got his keys. He searched through them before finding the correct one. He unlocked the door and opened it, its hinges squeaking a bit. He flipped the switch in which it flooded the office with light. He closed the door.

He approached his desk and sat down. He scooted his chair up to it and looked at a picture of him and Angel standing in front of a hotdog stand with their arms around each other. They had big smiles on their faces. They held hotdogs in their hands. He picked it up and looked at it closely. He cupped his chin in his hand as his lower lip quivered. He felt his body begin to tremble. Tears formed in his eyes.

He put the picture down and choked back a sob. He put his hand over his face as he started crying. The tears fell from his eyes, some merging with each other. He couldn't believe his friend was gone. He wished he could've been there to help him deal with Jenna. However, he knew she would've likely shot him as well. That meant he could've died just as Angel did. He felt fortunate to have known such a heroic officer on the force.

His thoughts drifted to Tommy. He felt bad that the young father was injured in his confrontation with Jenna. At the same time, he was glad his injuries weren't serious and that he didn't suffer a concussion due to the hits to his head. He knew from experience how bad concussions could be, even if a hit to the head wasn't that hard at all. He commended the hospital for keeping Tommy for a day or two, so they could keep an eye on his condition.

He started thinking about Kim. He felt bad for her getting caught up in this mess. He knew she could've grown stressed to the point that she might have miscarried one or both twins. He was relieved that didn't happen. However, he knew her testifying could be rather stressful, especially since she could be dragged through the mud. He had no doubt Tommy would take her off the stand if she showed any sign of growing stressed.

Jerome shook those thoughts out of his head and wiped the tears from eyes and cheeks. He needed to focus on the investigation. He decided he would go visit Tommy and Kim at the hospital. He felt the young parents would like to see him. He was thinking about asking Rebbie if she would like to join him since she got off thirty minutes after he did. He grabbed his notepad and pen. He started writing on it.


	82. Help From an Unexpected Source

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-two of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over eight hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to Alex B Goode for being the eight hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, the chapter after the next one will feature Caleb's return. I feel it's time for him to be reunited with Tommy and Kim after what happened. I did research on hospitals. Children are allowed to visit during the day. They can't stay overnight because of the potential for them to wander and accidentally mess something up. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 82: Help From an Unexpected Source

Joseph bit into a plain doughnut while sitting at his office desk forty-five minutes later. He chewed in a slow yet steady manner as he put it on a plate. He swallowed with a loud gulp. He picked up a mug that contained cream-filled coffee. He sipped a little bit of his coffee. He put it down before sighing in much content. He stroked his chin. Knocking caught his attention. He looked up to see Jerome and Rebbie standing in the doorway.

"Jerome, Rebbie, what brings you to my office?" Joseph wondered.

"I was wondering if I could get off thirty minutes early, sir," Rebbie said as she approached the desk along with Jerome. "Jerome asked me if I would like to go with him to see Tommy and Kim at the hospital. I want to do that."

"That's fine with me. You did very well in handling the situation at Angel Grove High. You deserve to leave early," Joseph said warmly. "In fact, you will be paid for the full hour instead of half an hour."

"Thank you, sir," Rebbie said very gratefully. She noticed the doughnut and coffee. "Eating a doughnut and drinking coffee, huh?"

"Yep," Joseph said, nodding at her. "I felt I could use a little sugar and caffeine after such a long day." He emitted a small yawn.

"I heard the doughnut-loving cop stereotype got started in World War II. Graveyard cops had few options in regards to food. They prayed for an all-night diner on their route or stocked up on doughnuts," Jerome explained.

"The early-hour doughnut shop phenomenon was in major cities after World War I. It didn't spread to the rest of the country until after World War II," Rebbie added. "The stereotype of an overweight cop drinking burnt coffee and snacking on a doughnut is a relatively recent creation." She gave a shrug.

"Well, I'm not overweight. Nor is my coffee burnt. It is very fresh," Joseph said, picking up his coffee to sip more of it. He put it down and smacked his lips. "Kona coffee is probably the strongest coffee there is."

"I know. Just one small cup of that stuff can make you hyper," Rebbie muttered with a little nervousness. "Imagine bouncing off the walls."

"We'd be bouncing off the windows in here," Jerome said while motioning toward the windows.

"That would led to shattered windows," Joseph muttered with a loud shudder. "No one wants broken glass anywhere."

"Manufacturers have been developing shatter-proof windows to reduce the chance of being cut by glass during hurricanes," Jerome commented. "One of the biggest causes of death in hurricanes is flying debris hitting glass and cutting occupants of a residence." He swallowed hard.

"It reminds of an episode segment on _Rescue 911._ A boy was accidentally pushed through a glass door while he was playing in his backyard. The glass cut his arms pretty badly. He was lucky it didn't slice an artery or a vein. He would've bled to death unless direct pressure was applied," Rebbie said, her body trembling a bit.

"I have no doubt he learned not to play so close to glass doors," Joseph suggested.

"Yeah," Jerome agreed. "Anyway, Rebbie and I are on our way out."

"Tell Tommy that I hope he gets to go home tomorrow," Joseph said with much sympathy.

"Sure, sir," Jerome said, winking at him. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."

Jerome and Rebbie were about to leave when the intercom buzzed. Joseph looked toward it. He pressed the button.

"Yes, Officer Ramsey?" Joseph asked.

 _"Chief Harper, there is a Dan Lockard who would like to speak with you. He says it's urgent,"_ Allison said.

Joseph furrowed his brow and cupped his chin in his hand. "What line is he on?"

 _"It's line two,"_ the officer responded.

"Put him through," Joseph ordered firmly and cleared his throat.

Allison exhaled sharply. _"I will, sir."_

Jerome and Rebbie eyed each other as Joseph picked up the phone and pressed two. They turned to him and watched him place it to his ear. Joseph laid his hand on his desk.

"This is Chief Harper of the Angel Grove Police Department, Dan. How may I help you?" Joseph asked very curiously.

 _"Chief, I have some important information regarding the Jenna Leary murder case,"_ Dan answered urgently. _"I saw the news report of the school shooting when I came into my office twenty minutes ago. I had to call you right away."_

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Joseph said and scratched his neck.

 _"You may not believe this, but I am a private investigator,"_ Dan said with a heavy sigh. _"Jenna hired me to keep tabs on Tommy, her ex-boyfriend."_

Joseph gasped in shock. He looked toward Jerome and Rebbie to see their jaws hanging open. His friends opened and closed their mouths, but no words came out. Joseph shifted his attention back to the phone.

 _"You have to believe me, sir. Jenna hired me to track Tommy, his fiancée, and his friends,"_ Dan insisted.

"I believe you, Dan," Joseph commented truthfully. He opened the drawer beneath him to get a notepad and pen. He set the notepad on the desk. He closed the drawer with a slam. "It's not every day a private investigator finds out his client was involved in a school shooting."

Dan huffed. _"You got that right. It feels like a nightmare, and I will wake up any minute."_

"Unfortunately, it's not. It's very real," Joseph said seriously.

 _"I wish it wasn't,"_ Dan muttered solemnly. _"I am so sorry about what happened to Officer Castaway. He didn't deserve what happened to him."_

Joseph sniffled. "Thank you for your sympathy."

Joseph breathed deeply in which he pushed all the tension out of his body. He looked down at his notepad. He tapped his fingers on his desk for five seconds before rubbing his nose.

"How did you and Jenna come to meet?" Joseph wondered with much curiosity.

 _"I was coming into my office when I got a call from Jenna about wanting to meet me to look for information on a list of people last Tuesday. I agreed to meet her at Hartford Café at four o'clock,"_ Dan explained. _"She showed me a list that consisted of Tommy, Kim, and their friends. She told me all about her relationship with him back in San Antonio."_

Joseph wrote down everything he heard. "I see. You agreed to dig up information on Tommy, Kim, and their friends right away, didn't you?"

 _"Yes, I did. Over the next four days, I dug up a lot of information on the teens. I called Jenna and asked her to meet me at the same café on Sunday, so I could give it to her. She agreed,"_ Dan continued.

"All right," Joseph said, writing down the caller's words. "What happened next?"

Dan yawned. _"I surmised that Kim would have an ultrasound very soon. I suspected Tommy would be working the morning shift at the Youth Center later that week. She asked me to conduct surveillance on him. I agreed. I took several pictures of Tommy as he was leaving work yesterday. He never saw me doing it."_

Joseph wrote the last of Dan's words. He heard him sigh heavily as he leaned back in his chair. He stroked his beard.

 _"I feel this whole thing is my fault. If I never met Jenna, none of this would've happened,"_ Dan whispered in much regret.

"Listen to me, Dan," Joseph answered in a calm but stern voice. "None of this is your fault. You had no idea Jenna was stalking and harassing Tommy and Kim. You thought she just wanted to keep tabs on him because she was concerned about him or something."

 _"I understand what you are saying,"_ Dan commented. _"Still, I wish I could've seen she would do this. Perhaps I could've stopped her."_

"You wouldn't have been able to stop her, Dan. She was already going after Tommy and Kim. She manipulated you into thinking she just wanted you to monitor Tommy. She gained your trust, so she could continue stalking and harassing the couple in secret," Joseph explained.

 _"I see that now,"_ Dan said truthfully. _"Of course, I can't help but feel partly responsible for this."_

"I don't blame you for feeling that way," Joseph murmured sympathetically. "At some point, Jenna could've asked you to do something illegal like break into Tommy's house and find his new phone numbers."

 _"That is where I draw the line,"_ Dan responded firmly. _"I refuse to do anything illegal. I don't care how much the client would pay me. I wouldn't do it. No ifs, ands, or buts."_

"If you refused to do what Jenna asked of you, she could've decided to murder you or hire someone to do it to keep you from speaking with us," Joseph pointed out.

 _"That is a scary thought,"_ Dan muttered with a loud shudder. _"Of course, I don't care. I would've gone to the police if I found evidence she was stalking and harassing Tommy and Kim."_ He emitted a soft sigh. _"They didn't deserve what happened to them, especially Tommy. Shit. She tried to sexually assault him. When he rejected her, then she decided she would kill him to keep anyone else from having him."_

"It is disgusting," Joseph hissed in anger.

 _"I saw on the news that Tommy was expected to be okay. I am so glad his injuries weren't serious,"_ Dan said and cleared his throat.

"We are too," Joseph agreed. "Though we lost Officer Castaway, it could've been a lot worse. We could've had two dead students. That would've been four deaths on Jenna's hands. Kim is pregnant with twins."

 _"I saw that on the news too. I imagine she was very stressed over not knowing what happened to Tommy when she escaped the school,"_ Dan murmured.

"She was quite stressed, but it went down after she was reunited with her fiancé in the school parking lot," Joseph pointed out. He looked toward Jerome, who imitated holding a phone to his ear by holding his fist close to it. "Would you like to talk to Lieutenant Stone for a minute? He took on Tommy's case when he received a report from him."

 _"Sure,"_ Dan said.

Joseph handed the phone to the lieutenant, who put it to his ear. He placed his hands behind his head.

"Hello, Dan. This is Lieutenant Stone," Jerome greeted warmly.

 _"Hi, Lieutenant Stone. I am sorry about the loss of your fellow officer,"_ Dan whispered in much sympathy.

"I am too," Jerome agreed and sniffled.

Dan took a deep breath. _"So, you've been handling Tommy's stalking situation, huh?"_

"I decided to take it because I've dealt with many stalking situations before. They were all of varying degrees. Several ended with the stalkers attacking the objects of their obsessions," Jerome explained.

 _"Like Jenna attacking Tommy,"_ Dan muttered in anger.

"Exactly," Jerome agreed. "Tommy was very brave to fight back, though it did cause him to get knocked out a second time."

 _"According to the news report, he witnessed my client confessing her crimes. I should say former client. I want nothing to do with that bitch,"_ Dan replied bluntly.

Jerome smiled. "Good for you."

Jerome moved his neck with a grimace. He eyed Rebbie and motioned toward it. She went behind him and proceeded to massage it.

 _"I am more than willing to be a witness in Jenna's upcoming trial. If she decides to plead not guilty, that is,"_ Dan said eagerly.

"Her arraignment is tomorrow afternoon. We anticipate her pleading not guilty," Jerome answered honestly. "Her excuse is she was under the influence of drugs and doesn't remember what she did to Tommy and Officer Castaway."

 _"Oh, bullshit,"_ Dan snapped fiercely. _"There is no way that excuse will stick. No siree."_

"Some people just might believe her. Who knows?" Jerome said, giving a shrug. "I know her parents would. Their influence got her off for stalking and harassing her other ex-boyfriend. They painted her as a troubled soul whose brain injury kept her from being able to tell the difference between right and wrong."

 _"I saw that on the news too. I imagine people being outraged at that bit of news,"_ Dan whispered with a soft gulp.

"Yeah," Jerome mumbled with a scoff. "It's funny how criminals think they will get off the hook for their crimes by blaming their bad childhoods."

 _"A bad childhood can be a mitigating factor, but it is no excuse,"_ Dan said firmly.

"That's right," Jerome commented. "By the way, would you like to meet somewhere and talk? We can get to know each other better."

 _"Sure. How about Nellie's Diner? Do you know where that is?"_ Dan asked and snorted.

"Yes, I do. It's on the outskirts of town. Would you like to meet tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock?" Jerome wondered.

 _"That's perfect,"_ Dan said with much eagerness. _"I can't wait to see you then. Now, I have to go. I have a meeting with another client at four-thirty."_

"Great. Thank you so much for speaking with Chief Harper and me. Your information is very valuable to us," Jerome responded gratefully.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Dan said and let out a long exhale. _"I will see you tomorrow."_

Jerome placed the phone on its base. He looked toward Joseph, who put his hands in his lap. Joseph brought his body forward.

"It's astounding that Jenna hired Dan to track Tommy's movements," Rebbie commented in much awe. She increased the pressure on Jerome's neck somewhat.

"No shit," Jerome muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's understandable Dan feels guilty about what happened. Many PIs have no idea their clients are stalkers."

Joseph stroked his beard. "At least we have Dan on our side. He will make an excellent witness at Jenna's trial."

"There is still the matter of her finding a lawyer," Rebbie pointed out matter-of-factly. She finished massaging her friend's neck and gave it a gentle pat.

Jerome peered over his shoulder at her. "We'll worry about that later. We need to get to the hospital." He turned back to the chief.

"That's true," Rebbie agreed.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, sir," Jerome commented and saluted him along with her.

"You too. I hope your meeting with Dan goes well, Jerome," Joseph said and winked at him.

"Me too," Jerome agreed.

Rebbie waved at Joseph. "Bye, sir."

"Bye," Joseph replied and cleared his throat. "Be careful out there. Crazy drivers are all over the place."

"Of course," Jerome said and gave him a thumbs-up.

Joseph observed the duo leaving. He cupped his chin in his hand and pressed his lips together. He picked up his coffee and sipped a tiny bit of it. He put it down. He grabbed his doughnut. He proceeded to eat more of it.


	83. Coming Closer

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-three of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. Caleb's return will be in the next one. I am ready to do that. I decided to have Dan call the police to give them information about his dealings with Jenna because he would've been wrestling with his conscience after he saw the news of her arrest for the murder of Angel and the attempted murder of Tommy. Just because he agreed to help her keep tabs on her ex-boyfriend didn't mean he would keep quiet about their relationship. If she were on the loose, it's likely she would've killed him to keep him from saying anything to anyone, including the police. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 83: Coming Closer

Tommy and Kim were watching _Poltergeist_ in his hospital room. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed. A cot was close to it. It contained a blanket. The scene where Diane found the kitchen table chairs pushed out came on. They observed her going over to the sink to get cleaning supplies. They raised their eyebrows at her jumping in fright when she returned to find them rearranged on the table in a perfect configuration. They tried to hold back chuckles, but they couldn't help themselves.

"This is such a great scene in this film," Tommy whispered warmly.

"Oh, yeah," Kim said with a big smile on her face. "The crew did the scene in one long take. The camera followed JoBeth Williams. The crew switched the table with one that had the chairs in a perfect configuration while she wasn't looking."

He shuddered. "Talk about creepy."

She cupped her chin in her hand. "You said it."

He shifted his position somewhat. He rubbed the area where the IV was inserted into his hand.

"I was only four years old when _Poltergeist_ came out. My parents didn't let me see it when it was in theaters, but they did allow me to watch it after I turned eight," she commented. "I thought the acting was great. However, I loved the special effects the most. They were great for their time. The spectral light in the closet were produced with strobe lights, a Las Vegas spotlight, smoke machines, large wind machines, and fish tanks."

"I know that. The Beast was the villain known as Henry Kane. He was set up for the sequels. The novelization contained a part where the shape of a cruel old man appeared amongst the ghosts. That was him," he pointed out.

"I knew the Beast was Henry Kane, though I didn't know about the novelization," Kim responded. "I learned the skeletons used on the set weren't fake but real."

"I learned about that too," Tommy muttered, getting a little nervous. "It's been said the use of real skeletons cursed the film series. Dominique Dunne's abusive boyfriend murdered her soon after the release of the first film. She was Dana. Julian Beck died of stomach cancer before filming of the first sequel was completed. He was Kane. Heather O'Rourke died of internal stenosis before post-production for the second sequel could be completed. She was Carol Anne."

"Ha. I don't believe for one second that film series was ever cursed," Kim said, shaking her head fast. "The passing of those actors happened to be unfortunate events."

"I agree," Tommy murmured. "Despite the rumored curse, the film series remains popular to this day."

"I wonder what will be on the twentieth anniversary VHS when it comes out," Kim commented with much curiosity.

"I do too," Tommy said while crossing his arm. "I hope it will include a featurette on the making of the film."

"I hope for that just as much," Kim responded and scratched her ear. "Movies are just beginning to be released on DVD. Very few homes have DVD players."

"Many more homes will have DVD players in the very near future," Tommy assured gently. "You'll see."

Kim rose to her feet and seated herself next to Tommy on the bed. She took his hand into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze before rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"That nap did me a lot of good," Kim said in much relief.

"It did me a lot of good too," Tommy whispered, smiling lightly. "It was the perfect thing to get our minds off what happened."

"I was ready to fall asleep after getting very full from lunch," Kim said, a giggle coming out of her mouth.

"So was I," Tommy said.

"At least the babies didn't move while I was asleep," Kim said, sighing in much content. She touched her stomach. She felt the twins kick against it. She smiled at their moving around. "Now, they are quite active."

He flicked her nose. "I can't say I am surprised. Napping makes many people very energetic. Unborn babies are no exception."

"Neither are dogs," Kim added.

"When I think back to the night when Jenna showed up on our doorstep, she could've tried to break the door down," Tommy whispered in some fear.

"Even if she did, my parents would've been ready to defend themselves with any object in the house. Just about anything can be used as a weapon," Kim pointed out truthfully.

"Even if you have a gun, it takes time to ready it depending on the type it is. By the time a person breaks in, you may not have the gun ready," Tommy mumbled.

She nodded. "Exactly."

Kim leaned forward to kiss Tommy on the lips. They pressed their foreheads together. They breathed in each other's scents. He slid his hand into her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I love being with you this way," he whispered lovingly.

"So do I," she said with just as much love. "If we could only be this way forever. Unfortunately, we can't." She frowned.

"Mm-hmm," Tommy agreed as they pulled apart. "Look on the bright side. We've had plenty of alone time, though we are in a hospital."

"So true," Kim replied. "I hope you get to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"So do I. Everyone knows being in a hospital can get rather boring, even with a TV in the room," Tommy said, sighing heavily.

"I felt so bad for you when you winced painfully after the nurse asked how you were doing following our arrival at the hospital. I wanted to make it better for you," Kim whispered sadly.

"I don't blame you," Tommy said sympathetically and brought his hand to her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb.

"I will detest Jenna forever for what she did to us," Kim growled angrily. "She deserves to be put in front of a firing squad for killing a cop."

"No denying that," Tommy said and sighed to himself. "Anyone would've been a target if they stood in her way of getting me."

"I am determined to see my father tear her apart if she takes the stand during her trial," Kim said and gritted her teeth. "I would love to go to the police station and give her the finger on both hands while yelling, 'Fuck you!' repeatedly to her."

"You are so lucky to have such a supportive father, especially when it comes to your pregnancies. Some fathers become furious at their daughters for losing their virginity before they are married," Tommy mumbled, looking disgusted.

"Not Dad. He'd never abandon Kyle or me over anything," Kim whispered. "One thing is clear. We will work very hard to get through this."

"Oh, yes," Tommy said with much determination.

The lovebirds kissed once more. They hugged each other a little tightly. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before pulling apart. Kim slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She laid her hand on her stomach once more. She felt the babies kick.

"Do you want to feel the babies kick, Tommy?" Kim asked and smiled.

"For sure!" Tommy said very eagerly. He watched her remove her hand and felt her touch his. She placed it at her stomach. He gasped at the twins' kicking twice. "Talk about dropkicks."

"I know. We definitely aren't alone," Kim commented sweetly.

"We won't be alone with three children, even in our very own house," Tommy said while returning his hand to her cheek.

Kim winked at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tommy kissed her cheek. "Me neither."

He gave her cheek another kiss. He laughed at the babies' kicking once more. He looked down at her stomach.

"It will be very challenging to take on three children while we are still teens, but I am so ready for it," he whispered, turning to her.

"Me too," she answered. They started talking about turning the guest room into a nursery for the twins.

00000

Tommy was talking about feeding the twins in high chairs once they were able to hold their heads up seven minutes later. Kim was still sitting next to him on the bed. She slipped locks of hair behind her ears. She clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs around. She clicked her tongue three times before suppressing a yawn.

"I would say feeding the twins strained bananas would be the best way to introduce them to solid food," Tommy said truthfully. "It worked with Caleb."

"It sure did," Kim agreed. "If strained bananas don't work, then we could try strained peas."

He smirked. "Just don't gobble down any of the peas."

She smacked him on the shoulder. "Oh, hush!"

Tommy pinched Kim's cheek and spoke baby talk. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off. She laid it in his lap. She patted it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that.

"This world needs a bit more joy in it in the form of children, but people shouldn't have more than they can afford," Tommy said seriously.

"I find it ridiculous some people have children, so they can receive more welfare money," Kim growled in disgust. "Some people claim they can't work due to injury, so they can receive welfare. The reality is they are fine. They work under the table."

Tommy huffed irritatingly. "That's welfare fraud."

"It is, but the recipients don't care. They love having lots of money, even if it means committing that kind of fraud," Kim hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am fine with people using welfare as a means to make ends meet until they get back on their feet, but they shouldn't use it to make money," Tommy said bluntly. "That makes it hard for the people who need welfare to get it."

"I know. I feel very bad for those people," Kim muttered in much sadness.

"I feel just as bad for them as you do," Tommy said and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Kim pressed her lips together. "If only welfare could be reformed. Then those people who need it can get it."

He took her hand into his to lay it in his lap. He stroked the back of it so lightly with his thumb that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"Mom is thinking about getting some spider plants for the porch," Kim said, sighing in much content. "They are very beautiful plants."

"Spider plants grow so many stems that you can take one and put it in another pot," Tommy said truthfully.

"I can see why they're called spider plants. Their stems look like spider legs," Kim commented, chuckling lightly.

"How about she get a plant for the kitchen?" Tommy suggested. "I think it could use one."

"I agree. Maybe she could get some flowers too. They should be a number of colors. Just one won't do at all," Kim said with pride.

"How about I put some soil and flower seeds on top of your head and see if I grow flowers out of it?" Tommy quipped and snickered under his breath.

"You're dreaming if you think I will let you do that," Kim retorted playfully. She grabbed his chin and moved his head from side to side three times. She let go of it. "Yes, you are."

"What's the matter? Are you chicken?" Tommy taunted and began clucking as if he were a chicken.

"Are you too chicken to eat chicken?" Kim asked and joined in on it. They became quiet after thirty seconds. "Gosh. We make great chickens."

"Yes, we do," Tommy agreed. "Anyway, I mean what I said. I love the independent women in our family."

"Xena is the perfect example of an independent woman. She didn't need a man to take care of her, though she had multiple male friends and a few male lovers. She was a warrior in ancient times. That was very rare for women in those days. They were expected to be housewives," Kim explained, giving a shrug.

"Xena didn't want that," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "She wanted to be so much more, so she taught herself to fight. A warlord named Cortese raided Amphipolis when she was a teen. She organized a small band of men consisting of simple villagers and her two brothers, Toris and Lyceus, against Cyrene's wishes. Lyceus died in the battle. Xena was ostracized and forbidden to return. She started her journey toward becoming a violent and merciless warlord. She traveled the world with her lover, Borias. Xena gave birth to their son, Solan, in the middle of the Battle of Corinth. It was between Borias, herself, and the centaurs. Her giving birth to Solan was one of her turning points along with meeting Hercules and Gabrielle." He sighed to himself.

"I recall watching that Xena episode called 'Is There a Doctor in the House?' Xena turned a temple into a makeshift hospital for the victims of the Thessalian/Mitoan war. She applied her knowledge of medicine and surgical procedures to save lives. It amazed me," Kim whispered in great awe.

"That was a great episode," Tommy said, giving his fiancée's hand a gentle squeeze. "I was amazed at how Xena fended off Galen's soldiers when they tried to attack her while she was helping a soldier. It showed how she was determined to defend herself, even when she appeared to be at a disadvantage."

"I like how Gabrielle has managed to keep Xena on the straight and narrow. She has blossomed into somewhat of a warrior herself. She has really kicked some ass with that staff of hers," Kim murmured honestly.

"She isn't like most sidekicks. She isn't annoying at all," Tommy commented in happiness. "I hope this show lasts for a long time."

"Who doesn't? It's the one of the most popular shows on TV right now," Kim said warmly. "I think it will last a number of seasons, though I am not sure how many."

Tommy patted her hand in a very gentle manner. She put her other one on tops of his. She gave it a light pat before running hers over it.

"I consider you my warrior princess. You are so strong and independent like Xena," he said matter-of-factly.

"I am glad you think that. The other women in our group are like that too. They are warrior princesses just like me," she replied.

Tommy sighed contently. "That they are. You are the greatest warrior princess out of all of them."

"I am sure Jenna fancies herself a warrior princess," Kim muttered in annoyance. "Give me a fucking break. A real warrior princess doesn't go after men she knows she can never have. She isn't selfish and self-absorbed either."

"Nope. Even if Jenna sees herself as a warrior princess, you are a million the warrior princess she could ever hope to be," Tommy said in a blunt voice. "You work for the greater good. That bitch doesn't."

Kim gritted her teeth. "And she never will. Thank God she is in jail where she belongs."

"Oh, yeah," Tommy agreed. "We are safe from her. I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy. I can't wait to marry you," Kim whispered with much eagerness.

"Me neither," Tommy agreed and kissed the tip of her nose. "We will have an incredible wedding night." He smiled.

She giggled. "Yep. I am going to buy some very sexy lingerie for it."

He showed a bit of excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to see it."

Tommy and Kim shared three soft kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together again. They stayed this way for ten seconds. They pulled apart. They proceeded to talk about getting fitted for their wedding attire.


	84. Visiting Group Comes

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-four of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Caleb finally returns in this one. I am so glad I brought him back. I was more than ready for him to be reunited with his parents. Jenna's arraignment will likely happen in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 84: Visiting Group Comes

A northern mockingbird sat on the windowsill twenty minutes later. It ran its beak through its chest feathers. It bobbed its head before chirping. It looked inside to see Kim telling Tommy about the time Howard Jameson placed a rubber frog in her seat in the fifth grade. She was sitting next to him. He took deep breaths while wiping a tear from his eyes.

"My scream was so loud that Mrs. Orson jumped three feet into the air and dropped her eraser," Kim said and faked her scream.

"I imagine Mrs. Orson was furious," Tommy responded.

She chuckled. "Oh, she was. She screamed at Howard over fooling around in class. She sent him to Mr. Meeks. He made him apologize to me. Howard did it very nicely."

"That's great," Tommy said with a small smile.

"It was, but he was embarrassed because he had to do it in front of the class," Kim pointed out and blew a raspberry. "It taught him a lesson about playing around in class. He never did it again."

He sighed contently. "Bulk and Skull have stopped playing around in class. It's because they stuck up for Jason when Veronica insisted men couldn't be stalked."

Kim inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She was very impressed with how much Bulk and Skull have changed in such a short time. She had little doubt they would continue to improve. Of course, she knew some things about them would never change. She saw Tommy pick up the remote from the table. She looked toward the TV as he flipped through the channels. He stopped on one playing the 1958 version of _Dracula._

"This version of _Dracula_ was the first vampire-themed movie I ever saw," she said quietly. "Christopher Lee was great in it. He looked really evil as the title character."

"He looks so young in that film," he pointed out. "It's hard to believe he's over seventy years old. He doesn't look his age at all. Moreover, his career shows no signs of slowing down."

"He reminds me of Betty White. Her career hasn't slowed down either, despite she is over seventy years old. Both of them will continue acting as long as their health permits it," Kim said in a warm voice.

"Too many people think stars from the Golden Age of Hollywood had squeaky clean lives. They also believed the stars never divorced their spouses," Tommy grumbled frustratingly. "That's not true. Betty White divorced twice before marrying the love of her life. Judy Garland divorced four times. She died of a drug overdose while married to her fifth husband. Dorothy Dandridge was suspected to have been abused by one of her spouses. She died of a possible accidental drug overdose."

"Back then, there were no helpful programs for celebrities to help them deal with personal problems. They had to suffer in silence. They had to beat drug addictions on their own. They were unsuccessful most of the time," Kim whispered with much sadness. "Nowadays, celebrities can get help for all kinds of problems."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, they still suffer relapses of drug addiction and eating disorders."

She cupped her chin in her hand. "Drug addiction and eating disorders are difficult to overcome. It often takes several attempts for the patient to be successful."

The lovebirds shrugged. They couldn't understand why people were sucked into lives of drug addiction and eating disorders. They knew their parents were often blamed for their behavior. However, they knew it wasn't always the case. They wished society had more sympathy for people who suffered from personal problems. They wanted it to stop telling them to suck it up and pretend as if everything was okay when it wasn't.

The sound of footsteps snapped Tommy and Kim back into reality. They looked toward the window to see Caroline appear in it. She held Caleb in her arms. The door opened the door with a slight squeak. She, Mark, Matt, Vicky, Jerome, and Rebbie walked in. The first four went to his left. The last two took his right. Kim got off the bed and hugged her parents.

"Mom, Dad, Tommy and I are so glad to see you," Kim said with a very relieved sigh. She let go of them and pulled back.

"We are glad to see you too, honey," Caroline responded. She smiled at Caleb's cooing. "Caleb is too."

"He sure is," Mark agreed and chuckled to himself.

Caroline handed Caleb to Kim, who choked back a sob as she hugged him against her chest. Kim kissed the top of his head. She sniffled, tears falling from her eyes. She patted his back.

"I am so glad to see you, my baby," Kim said, crying softly. She planted another kiss on top of her son's head. "It's over. Jenna can't hurt us anymore. She is exactly where she belongs."

Caleb emitted a soft gurgle and chewed on his fist. He looked toward Tommy and reached for him. Kim eyed her fiancé and bounced her baby a little bit. Caleb babbled.

"You want to see Daddy, huh?" Kim asked and let out a soft sigh. "All right."

Kim handed Caleb to Tommy, who set him in his lap. Tommy slid his hand over his son's head three times. He gave the top of it a small kiss. He laid his cheek there.

"Oh, son," Tommy whispered, sobs rising in his throat. "You don't know how much you being here means to me." He rubbed the baby's back as he took his cheek off his head. "Nothing will stop us from being a family forever now. Nothing."

Caleb placed his hands over his mouth. He gurgled before hitting them on his legs. Tommy kissed the baby's temple. He looked toward Caroline, who tilted her head somewhat.

"Thank you so much for bringing our son here, Mrs. Hart," Tommy whispered very gratefully. "I really did think I'd never see him again when Jenna attacked me." He shuddered in fear.

"What parent doesn't think that?" Caroline wondered. "I should mention Kyle is at home now. My parents are watching him. He plans to come see you tomorrow afternoon following school. That is if you are still here by then. He is tired from worrying about you and wants to be rested before he visits."

"I see," Tommy said, giving her a nod. "Thanks for letting me know about Kyle. Tell him I look forward to seeing him tomorrow."

Caroline nodded at him. "Of course."

Matt slipped his hands into his pockets. "It's great to see you, son."

"It's great to see you and Mom, Dad," Tommy replied and winked at his parents.

"How are you feeling?" Vicky wondered.

Tommy sighed in content. "I'm feeling more energized, thanks to that nap."

"The same goes for me," Kim added while holding up her hand.

"My shoulder and leg still hurt, but it's not as bad as before," Tommy pointed out with a soft groan. "My headache is completely gone."

"That's good," Jerome commented gently.

Rebbie smiled as Tommy turned to her and her commanding officer. "That means you could be out of here tomorrow afternoon."

"Yep. By the way, thanks for coming to visit, Lieutenant Stone, Officer Lopez," Tommy said and ran his tongue over his teeth. "I wasn't expecting you two to be here."

"I decided to visit you after my shift was over. Rebbie wanted to get off thirty minutes early, so she could come along. Chief Harper granted her request," Jerome explained.

"Guess what? Jenna used the old I-was-under-the-influence-of-drugs story to excuse what she did to you and Angel when we interrogated her," Rebbie said bitterly. "The thing is we found no drugs in her dorm, except for aspirin."

Jerome snorted. "You can't get high on aspirin. You would be dead before you could experience that."

"I knew she would try another tactic to shift blame. I knew it," Tommy said, sighing heavily.

"There's more. Just before Jerome and I left, the chief got a call from a man named Dan Lockard. Dan told us that Jenna hired him to keep tabs on you and Kim," Rebbie answered.

"Oh, shit!" Kim shouted in some anger. "Forgive my language."

"It's all right, Kim," Rebbie assured. "We don't blame you for cursing. Besides, Caleb wouldn't understand what you were saying." She exhaled sharply. "Anyway, Dan explained he agreed to dig up information on you, Tommy, and your friends after he met with her at Hartford Café. He found a lot of it. He gave it to her at their next meeting. He took several pictures of your fiancé as he was leaving work yesterday. Tommy never saw him."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other, their breathing soft and steady. They weren't too surprised at what Jenna did. What was even more surprising to them was Dan turned over the evidence to the police. They thought he would stay on her side due to being her private investigator. They felt thankful to him for doing the right thing. They turned back to Jerome and Rebbie.

"Dan said he felt responsible for what happened to you. He felt he could've stopped Jenna," Jerome said, frowning.

"I don't blame him for feeling that way, but he's not responsible for what happened. Jenna made the decision to attack me on her own," Tommy responded bluntly. He bit his lip. "No one pointed a gun at her head and told her to do it."

"That's what the chief told him. I did speak with him for a few minutes. He gave his condolences over Angel's death. He said he was more than willing to testify at Jenna's trial," Jerome added. "I told him about her excuse for her crime. He said there was no way it would stick."

"It shouldn't. Being under the influence of drugs can impair a person's memory, but it doesn't do that completely. He eventually remembers what he did," Kim commented and gritted her teeth.

"We have a witness who overheard her confessing her crimes. There is no way she will be able to contest that," Caroline murmured matter-of-factly.

"I have no doubt her lawyer will try every dirty trick in the book to destroy Tommy's credibility. The same goes for Kim. He may even suggest she cheated on her fiancé with multiple men and doesn't know who the father of any of the children are," Mark explained in disgust.

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy rubbed Caleb's stomach before kissing the top of his head again.

"It's funny how people tell Tommy and me that we are immoral for having children out of wedlock, yet many of them have no problem engaging in immoral acts themselves. Talk about hypocrisy," Kim commented in some anger.

"You two aren't immoral. You are some of the most moral people any of us have ever known," Rebbie said honestly.

"You prove it every day by taking care of your baby and focusing on your studies. You take time out for yourselves every now and then," Jerome said in a low but firm voice.

"Taking time out for ourselves will become even rarer once the twins arrive," Kim said, laying both of her hands on her stomach. She smiled when the twins kicked against them. "Before all this crap happened, Tommy and I felt the twins move for the first time."

"Wow!" Rebbie said in amazement. "It's great that happened."

"The twins have been very active ever since the shooting, though they did calm down when I took that nap," Kim said, removing her hands from her stomach. "They sensed my distress and moved around to keep me calm."

Tommy and Kim turned to each other and shared three sweet kisses. They rubbed noses. Cooing caught their attention, and they looked down at Caleb. He clapped twice.

"Don't worry, Caleb. We will never forget you," Kim assured and tickled the baby's cheek. She smiled when he laughed. She and her fiancé returned their attention to Jerome and Rebbie. "He loves it when people give him attention, doesn't he?"

"He sure does. So do most babies," Rebbie agreed. She became serious quickly. She frowned a bit. "Some parents are content with ignoring their crying babies. They think it will stop if they don't pay attention to it. It does eventually. Unfortunately, this has resulted in failure to thrive."

Tommy scoffed irritatingly. "Those 'parents' are bastards for ignoring their babies' crying. Babies are not toys. You can't shut them off. You have to calm them down. You need to find out why the baby is crying first. Then you can take action to stop it."

"Tommy and I know every one of Caleb's cries by heart. We will have little trouble identifying the twins' cries after they are born," Kim commented, her voice lined with much determination.

Jerome looked very proud. "There is no doubt in our minds you two will do great with the twins."

"Unfortunately, you will be changing three times the number of diapers until Caleb is potty-trained," Rebbie grumbled in annoyance.

"Maybe we will, but at least we can afford all those diapers," Caroline said with much pride. She saw Tommy and Kim gaze at her. "The same goes for baby food, baby toys, baby clothes, etc."

"Once I graduate from high school, then my assistant manager position will become full-time. That means more money that will go toward the children," Tommy added happily.

Kim sighed in much content. "After I finish my novel and get a book deal, then our future will really be secure."

"You got that right," Tommy said and gave Caleb a small hug. He kissed his temple twice. "Caleb and twins will be shocked when we tell them what happened to us as teens."

"The twins will be most shocked at the fact they were still in my womb when that bitch was stalking and harassing us," Kim muttered, cringing somewhat.

"I have a feeling that the children will be mad at Jenna for putting you two through hell. They may even hate her," Caroline mumbled with a heavy sigh. "I don't want that possible hatred to consume them." She shuddered fearfully.

Matt shook his head. "Tommy and Kim will see to it that doesn't happen."

"You bet we won't, Mr. Oliver," Kim growled fiercely.

"That's right," Tommy added with a sharp nod.

Mark, Caroline, Matt, Jerome, and Rebbie couldn't help but smile. They had never seen such a determined pair of parents. They knew Tommy and Kim would do right by their children. They wished more young parents were like them, especially teens.

"Jerome and I would like to ask all of you some questions. Are you ready for that?" Rebbie asked curiously.

"You bet we are," Matt answered with much ferocity. "It's time for that bitch to be put away forever. If possible, she should be put to death."

"Rebbie and I will split all of you into two groups. She will question the parents. I will question their children," Jerome commented, grabbing his notepad and pen from his pocket. He tapped the latter against the former. "Is everyone all right with this arrangement?"

"Oh, yes," the parents and the teens replied eagerly.

"Great," Rebbie said and clapped three times. "Let's go, parents."

Rebbie approached the door and opened it. Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky walked through into the hallway. She followed suit and closed the door behind her. Tommy, Kim, and Jerome looked at each other.

"I hope this won't take a real long time," Tommy whispered and swallowed hard.

"You and Kim should know that victims have the right to remain silent like criminals do. If you don't want to answer my questions anymore, just say so," Jerome explained. "Is that a deal?"

"Sure, sir," Kim commented with a nod. "Let's get this questioning over with."

Jerome breathed deeply. He proceeded to ask Tommy about the night of Jenna and Trini's fight in the Youth Center's parking lot.


	85. Far and Away

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-five of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It is looking likely there will a smutty scene involving Jason/Trini in the next few chapters. It is possible one will involve another couple. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 85: Far and Away

Jerome wrote on his notepad while Tommy talked about yesterday's encounter with Jenna at McDonald's forty-five minutes later. Kim stood next to him. She was holding Caleb in her arms. Caleb curled his hand into a fist. He put it in his mouth and chewed on it. Jerome erased a word he had written. He replaced it with another as Tommy finished the story.

Jerome stopped writing and moved his wrist around. He grumbled in annoyance. He hated it when his hand and wrist hurt whenever he wrote notes on any subject. At the same time, he knew it was necessary, especially in a case like this. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. He blinked three times.

"You two were very smart to get out of McDonald's while you did. Jenna could've decided to go after you," Jerome said seriously.

"Thank God she didn't," Kim whispered in great relief. "Then again, I wouldn't have hesitated punching her out if she did come after us."

"An enraged pregnant woman isn't someone you want to mess with," Tommy said, gesturing toward her.

"No denying that," Jerome agreed. "Some enraged pregnant women throw things at people."

"It makes me wish I had a pie with me. I could've thrown it at Jenna and hit her in the face. That would've been very humiliating for her," Kim commented bluntly.

"The ultimate humiliation for her was getting arrested for her crimes," Jerome answered with a snort.

"I can see her trying to look sorry for what she did in hopes of getting sympathy," Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes. "She's not sorry for what she did. She's only sorry she got caught."

"I won't feel any sympathy if she ends up getting killed by inmates for killing a cop," Kim admitted fiercely.

"Nobody will, except for her parents," Jerome said and slipped his pen and notepad into his pocket. "They are trash just like she is."

Jerome nodded in agreement. He wished there was a law that said parents could be thrown into jail along with their children if their influence resulted in them being acquitted in which it led them to commit serious crimes. He believed it would curb the number of crimes wealthy children committed.

"What you gave me should assist in the investigation," Jerome said hopefully.

"I wish we could give you more," Kim muttered in much regret.

"It's all right. The evidence you gathered will help us a lot," Jerome pointed out gently. "I just wanted to hear from you in person."

Tommy became curious. "I was wondering. Have you ever handled rape cases?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, the first case I took on as lieutenant was a rape case," Jerome answered and placed his hands on his sides. "It involved a serial rapist. He raped thirteen women over a three-month period. He committed six of the assaults in a three-week period."

Kim felt an uneasy feeling creep up in her stomach. "Talk about sick."

"Did you ever catch him?" Tommy wondered.

"Yes, I did. He was charged with thirteen counts of first-degree rape. He blamed the assaults on his wife being unable to satisfy him sexually. He actually believed the jury would buy it. He was shocked when he was found guilty on all charges. His sentence was forty years in prison with no chance of parole. He'll be an old man by the time he gets out," Jerome explained. "I was proud of solving this case. It helped me to crack other rape cases."

Tommy showed awe. "That's good."

Jerome winked at Tommy twice. Kim bounced Caleb a little bit. The baby reached for Tommy. She handed him to his father. Tommy turned him around and seated him in his lap.

"I won't be surprised if the bitch fools around in court tomorrow," Tommy said grimly. "Since she didn't show any respect for the law by stalking and harassing me, who's to say she will show any respect for the court?"

"I can see her flipping off the judge and making snide remarks about my father," Kim suggested.

"It is possible she could claim she is being discriminated against since she is a woman," Jerome said, huffing irritatingly. "I hate it when anyone pulls the discrimination card. It makes real victims of discrimination look bad."

"You got that right," Kim agreed.

"I hope Officer Lopez's questioning our parents is going well," Tommy commented.

"Your parents are some of the finest people I've ever known," Jerome replied honestly. "They accepted both of your pregnancies. Some parents toss their children out like trash when they learn they are expecting babies."

"They have let us down several times, but that's just part of life," Kim admitted.

"You should always expect the unexpected," Tommy added.

"Ditto," Jerome said, pointing his finger at the young father.

"At least it didn't take you very long to question us, sir. Your friend will probably take longer since she has to question four people," Kim murmured in a little uncertainty.

"She could be finished before we know it," Jerome said hopefully.

Just then, the door opened. Rebbie walked in, followed by Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky. The parents went to Kim's side. Rebbie came to Jerome's. Tommy gazed at Rebbie.

"How did the questioning go, Officer Lopez?" Tommy asked.

"It went quite well. The details your parents gave me should assist in the investigation," Rebbie explained while pulling her notepad out of her pocket and patting it twice.

"What about you, Lieutenant Stone? How did your questioning of Tommy and Kim go?" Mark wondered.

"It went well. Of course, Tommy did get a little upset when he mentioned the things Jenna did," Jerome responded, eyeing Tommy sympathetically.

Vicky crossed her arms. "That's understandable. It's not easy to keep yourself from getting upset over something so unsettling."

Matt put his arm around his wife. "Few people could. Humans are well known for freaking out when something bad happens to their loved ones."

"No kidding. I've read stories about mothers who got hysterical when they learned their children had died. They were out of shape. They couldn't be consoled at all," Caroline said.

"A mother's love for her child is among the strongest in the world," Vicky said calmly. "It can't be destroyed, no matter what happens."

"It doesn't matter if the mother is biological or adopted. The bond is the same," Kim said and held Caleb above her head. "You hear that, Caleb? Jenna would never have been able to destroy our bond. I am your mother, and you are my son. We will be mother and son forever until the end of time."

Kim brought Caleb down and kissed him on the cheek. She put him at her eye level. She proceeded to pat his back.

"You won't believe this, but there was an entry in Jenna's notebook that said she wanted to kill Kim and cut her unborn babies out of her stomach," Jerome said in disgust.

"Oh, shit," Tommy muttered, feeling sick to his stomach.

Rebbie sighed heavily. "I wish we were kidding, Tommy. Of course, Jenna claimed she was under stress from her classes when she wrote that during our interrogation of her."

Jerome shook his head. "We didn't believe her for one second."

"You shouldn't. Every little thing that comes out of that girl's mouth is a lie. Since she tried to kill Tommy, she would've definitely carried out that heinous act on Kim," Caroline said bitterly.

"If she was still hell-bent on becoming the mother of my children, she could've waited until I was full-term to get the twins. She and an accomplice could've kidnapped me and taken me somewhere. She could've given me a drug that would've made me go into labor. She and the accomplice could've taken the babies and run off with them after I gave birth," Kim muttered fearfully.

"Either that or she could've killed you and cut the babies out. Then she and her accomplice could've run off with them," Tommy said, looking at her. He felt bile rise into his throat. He forced it back down. "Since she hated you so much, she would've been more likely to do what I described." He shuddered badly.

"Imagine having to tell your children their mother was murdered while she was pregnant and the twins ripped from her womb by her rival," Mark mumbled in great disgust.

Tommy slid his hand over Caleb's head. "It wouldn't be easy. That's for sure."

Kim sat on the bed beside him. "It wouldn't have been easy for me to tell the children their father was murdered by his crazy ex-girlfriend simply because he rejected her."

"Thank God that didn't happen," Vicky whispered, her voice showing great relief.

"Oh, yes," Matt agreed.

Tommy touched Kim's cheek after she turned to him. They kissed tenderly and pressed their foreheads together. They pulled apart after ten seconds. Caleb put his hands over his mouth. He babbled.

"I am sure you are eager to get back to drinking coffee after you give birth," Jerome commented.

"You bet I am, sir," Kim replied truthfully. "If coffee tasted good to me right now, I would have no more than two small cups a day. Dr. Benton said I shouldn't drink more than two hundred milligrams. Any more than that can increase the risk of miscarriage."

"I will need get a big can of coffee at the market real soon. We are starting to run low," Caroline pointed out as she turned to Mark, who eyed her.

"Hey, I can't help it if I love drinking coffee," Mark retorted defensively.

"What's really interesting is some people like their coffee completely black while others like it very sweet," Vicky said in amazement.

"For some people, just one cup of coffee makes perks them up. For others, it takes several," Matt said, hugging her.

"It usually takes me two cups of coffee to perk me up," Vicky admitted with a small laugh.

"The same goes for me," Matt said and kissed her temple.

"Enough about coffee," Tommy said and handed Caleb to Kim, who stood up and bounced him. He grabbed the remote from the table. "Let's see what the news is saying about Jenna."

Tommy turned on the TV. The bottom of the screen said 'Breaking News: Alleged Murderer to be Arraigned Tomorrow Afternoon' from one end to the other. Rita held her microphone while standing in the parking lot in front of the police department. She was speaking into it slowly but surely.

 _"I just got word from Chief Harper that Jenna will be arraigned on charges of first-degree murder, first-degree attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment. She will appear in court tomorrow afternoon. There is no word yet if she has found a lawyer to represent her,"_ Rita said and pressed her lips together. _"This has the potential to be a death penalty case."_

Rita emitted a loud shudder as her body shook badly. She looked about ready to burst into tears.

 _"This has been a very difficult day for Angel Grove. The police department lost a fine officer. There is no doubt in my mind Officer Castaway's family is making funeral arrangements. Angel Grove High nearly lost a wonderful student and father of three,"_ Rita said sadly. _"It will be a long time before the city recovers from this tragedy."_

Rita wiped a tear from her eye. She breathed deeply in which she managed to push all the tension out of her. She scratched her chin before running her hand over her face.

 _"Standing next to me is Officer Ridgeway, one of the officers who arrested Jenna,"_ Rita said and licked her lips. _"He told me he wanted to speak with me just before NewsChannel 15 switched over to me."_

The screen turned toward Sam. Rita put the microphone to his face and emitted a small yawn. The family watched him closely. They could see his hands in front of him.

 _"Thank you for having me, Ms. Helmway,"_ Sam said gratefully.

 _"What was going through your mind as you and your fellow officers were searching for Jenna in the school?"_ Rita asked curiously.

 _"I kept wondering if we would find her. Of course, we initially thought the shooter was male. The majority of school shooters are men,"_ Sam explained truthfully.

 _"That has been a fact for a long time,"_ Rita whispered solemnly.

 _"When Lieutenant Stone got word from Officer Lopez the shooter was Jenna, we were very_ _surprised,"_ Sam said. _"Nevertheless, we made our way toward her carefully. We weren't sure if she had regained consciousness and decided to get Officer Castaway's gun."_

 _"I imagine she ran every which way in hopes of escaping,"_ Rita suggested with a sharp exhale.

 _"Oh, she did,"_ Sam admitted. _"We surrounded her. I told her it was over. She turned around and put her hands on her head after Lieutenant Stone ordered her to do so. She realized she wouldn't be able to escape."_

 _"There is no doubt she intended on escaping and going into hiding,"_ Rita commented.

 _"If she did, we would be searching every nook and cranny until we found her,"_ Sam said bluntly. _"This city may not be real big, but it does having a lot of hiding places."_

Sam felt a tear fall from his eye as he let out a heavy sigh. He took deep breaths to keep himself calm. He swallowed hard.

 _"I imagine the mood inside the building is very solemn right now,"_ Rita said quietly.

 _"It is,"_ Sam admitted. _"It won't be the same without Officer Castaway. He was the light of the force. He made everyone feel good about themselves, especially me. No one will be able to replace him. I want Jenna to pay for what she did to him."_

 _"Everyone does, sir,"_ Rita agreed.

Sam cleared his throat. _"Thank you for speaking with me."_

Rita nodded at him. _"You're welcome."_

The screen returned to Rita as she placed her microphone back before her. She pulled her hair behind her neck.

 _"This is Rita Helmway reporting on the latest news on this case for NewsChannel 15,"_ Rita announced and sighed.

Tommy turned off the TV and laid the remote on the table. He clasped his hands together and laid them in his lap. He twirled his thumbs around.

"Sam showed a lot of courage when he talked to Rita about this terrible tragedy," Tommy said honestly.

"He sure did. Rita was as professional as always. I wish more journalists were like her," Kim added.

"There is nothing more disgusting than journalists sticking their microphones in your face and firing a bunch of questions that have nothing to do with the story they are reporting on," Mark grumbled while shaking his head in disbelief.

"They do that because they hope you will get mad at them. After they get footage of you being angry, they show it the news and get their ratings," Caroline griped in anger. "It makes my blood boil."

"Unfortunately, freedom of the press allows them to do that. There is nothing we can do about it," Matt mumbled dejectedly.

"However, we can sue them if they cause harm to us," Vicky pointed out.

"That's right," Mark said in a blunt voice. "I will tell reporters I will bring them to court if anything happens to Kim's babies."

"It may make them back off," Vicky commented and cringed somewhat. "Then again, it may not."

"Unfortunately," Caroline mumbled in sadness.

"One thing is clear. Tommy and I are getting married. There is nothing Jenna can do to stop it," Kim said in great determination.

"After she is convicted of her crimes and receives her sentence, she will rot in jail until she dies from natural causes or lethal injection," Tommy added.

"We won't have to worry about her anymore," Kim said with a relieved sigh. "Oh, no."

Tommy and Kim kissed and rubbed noses. Matt scratched his chin before giving it a gentle pat.

"I'm going downstairs to for a cup of coffee. Who wants to come with me?" Matt asked.

"Count me in," Vicky chimed in eagerness.

"Me too," Mark said as he raised his hand.

"Me three," Caroline added and pumped her fist.

Jerome shook his head. "I don't want any coffee."

Rebbie smacked her lips. "Me neither."

"I don't either," Tommy said and rubbed the area on his hand where the IV was inserted.

"I don't want any due to being unpleasant for me," Kim said and kissed the top of Caleb's head.

Mark shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

Vicky waved at the group. "We'll see you in a little bit."

Mark went to the door and opened it. Matt, Vicky, and Caroline walked into the hallway. He followed suit and closed it behind him. Tommy, Kim, Jerome, and Rebbie glanced at each other.

"I don't blame them for wanting a little coffee. It does help keep your mind off an unsettling situation," Rebbie said, crossing her arms.

"Many people drink just one cup of coffee all day. Others need four to five cups," Jerome murmured.

"Coffee tastes bitter by itself, but cream and sugar sweeten it up. If you don't want to add anything to it and can't stand the bitterness, a bit of salt will make it taste much better," Kim explained.

"Yep, yep, yep," Tommy said with a small chuckle.

"That's my Ducky," Kim commented and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"You're my Ducky too," Tommy responded lovingly. "Oh, yes."

Tommy and Kim kissed once more. They turned back to Jerome and Rebbie. He started talking about the time Caleb spit up on his favorite dress shirt.


	86. A Little Coffee and Visit Ends

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-six of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. It is likely Jenna will meet her lawyer in the next chapter or the one after that. I read that bail is often discussed during arraignments. It is true that suspects have to be arraigned within forty-eight hours if their alleged crimes are very serious in California unless they were arrested a day or two before the start of the weekend or on a holiday. For example, a suspect arrested on Thursday would be arraigned on Tuesday. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 86: A Little Coffee/Visit Ends

Two men and a woman walked into the cafeteria eighteen minutes later. The cafeteria was rather large. It had a long table that had two coffeemakers and a stack of styrofoam cups sitting upside down. An empty food line stretched across the room. Eighteen round tables were scattered throughout it. Coke and vending machines were near the entrance.

Matt, Vicky, Mark, and Caroline sat a table located near the coke and vending machines. All four of them had coffee-filled cups. Caroline looked around the room. She returned her attention to the others. She picked up her coffee to take a long sip. She laid it down. She traced the rim of the cup with her finger. She emitted a loud snort.

"This is a nice-sized cafeteria," Caroline commented.

"It sure is, Caroline. It's neatly organized too," Mark said and put his hands on his cup to tap his fingers against it.

"I recall my and Vicky's high school cafeteria having three dozen round tables. They had anywhere from six to eight chairs at each one. It had a food line that stretched across the room," Matt said.

"My and Caroline's high school cafeteria had ten long tables and four short tables," Mark said, running his tongue over his teeth. "The long ones had twenty chairs on each side. The short ones had eight on each side. The cafeteria had two lines on either side."

Vicky chuckled lightly. "Cool."

"Did either you or Caroline get into fights with your friends over who would sit where?" Matt wondered.

"We did a few times," Mark responded, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip. He laid it down. "They didn't turn into fistfights, though."

"Vicky and I got into a few fights as well. None of them turned into fistfights either," Matt added.

Vicky scoffed in annoyance. "I find it silly to fight with someone over a seat."

"You said it, Vicky," Matt agreed. "It is important to try to resolve disputes peacefully first. If all efforts fail, then you can resort to fighting."

"Unfortunately, some people would rather duke it out than talk," Vicky grumbled in some anger.

Matt huffed. "Jenna and Trini had a war of words before they started fighting. I can see Jenna claiming that Trini was trying to goad her into a fight if she takes the stand at her trial."

"There is one problem with that. Tommy and Jason witnessed her trying to slap Trini, who blocked her by holding up her arm," Caroline pointed out.

"That's right," Mark agreed. "I will destroy her credibility by telling her about the two witnesses." He nodded sharply. "She is a liar through and through."

The others voiced their agreement. Matt ran his finger up and down his cup's side three times. He touched it and turned it in tiny circles. The coffee swirled around.

"Coffee has such an interesting history. In fact, the origin of the modern version of roasted coffee goes all the way to Arabia in the thirteenth century. It was extremely popular with the Muslim community for its stimulant powers. This proved useful during long prayer sessions. The Arabs were able to corner the market on coffee crops by parching and boiling the beans to make them infertile. Tradition says that not a single coffee plant existed outside of Arabia or Africa until the 1600s. This was when Baba Budan left Mecca with fertile beans fastened to a strap across his abdomen. His beans resulted in a new European coffee trade," Matt said and tapped the rim of his cup.

"Wow," Vicky said, her voice showing much awe.

"You bet it is," Matt responded, giving her a wink. "In 1616, the Dutch founded the first European-owned coffee estate in Sri Lanka. Ceylon came next, followed by Java in 1696. The French began growing coffee in the Caribbean around that time. The Spanish in Central America and the Portuguese in Brazil followed suit. European coffee houses sprang up in Italy. They came in France later. Coffee plants reached the New World during the early 18th century. However, the drink didn't become popular in America until the Boston Tea Party of 1773. Making the switch from tea to coffee turned into a patriotic duty. The Civil War and other conflicts that followed also helped to increase coffee consumption. Soldiers used the caffeine for a boost of energy."

Caroline blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I can't blame the soldiers for drinking lots of coffee. Fighting in wars is bound to make them very tired."

"By the late 1800s, coffee had become a worldwide commodity. Entrepreneurs start to look for new ways to profit from the popular beverage. In 1864, John and Charles Arbuckle purchased Jabez Burns' newly invented self-emptying coffee bean roaster," Mark said and smacked his lips. "The Arbuckle brothers started to sell pre-roasted coffee in paper bags by the pound. They called their coffee Ariosa. They were very successful at selling it to the cowboys of the American West. James Folger began selling coffee to the gold miners of California. This blazed the trail for big name coffee producers such as Maxwell House and Hills Brothers. In the 1960s, a certain awareness for specialty coffee started to grow. This inspired the opening of the first Starbucks in Seattle in 1971."

Vicky looked very serious. "Starbucks has tasty coffee, but it is a bit expensive for the average person. However, that doesn't stop them from buying it every day."

"Still, spending three to five dollars a day on Starbucks coffee adds up to ninety to one hundred fifty dollars a month," Matt grumbled and shook his head in disbelief. "Only wealthy people can afford that."

"That may be true, but you don't see me spending that kind of money on coffee," Mark commented. "Why spend time waiting in line when you can fix a big cup of the stuff and take it with you to work?"

Matt, Vicky, and Caroline gave shrugs. Mark picked up his coffee and sipped a tiny bit of it. He put it down before running his fingers through his hair.

"Speaking of coffee, we will need a bit of it as we start getting ready for Tommy and Kim's wedding," Mark said honestly.

"Kim decided she wanted to be fitted for her wedding dress on Monday instead of Sunday. She wanted to rest during the weekend after what happened. Tommy said he wanted to be fitted for his tuxedo the same day. Since school will be out until next Wednesday, why not grab the opportunity to do that?" Caroline said and bit her lip.

"I am taking Monday off to help Tommy. Do you think the other kids want to get fitted for their wedding clothes too?" Matt wondered.

"I am sure they do," Caroline answered thoughtfully. "Some brides become bridezillas. They want control over everything. When a member of the wedding party objects to her demands, she goes into a rage."

"Some grooms became groomzillas. They act the exact same way as bridezillas do," Mark added.

"I didn't forget that," Caroline commented and cupped her chin in her hand. "I feel sorry for people who marry groomzillas and bridezillas. Those marriages usually don't last long." She gritted her teeth.

"I understand not wanting anything to go wrong on your wedding day, but that doesn't give you the right to act ugly to people," Vicky said and crossed her arms.

"Though Jenna is in jail, the security guards will still be at the wedding. It is possible she has friends who may try to show up and make trouble. Her parents could come here and do the same," Mark explained grimly.

"Let's not forget about people crashing the wedding just to be noticed," Caroline murmured, showing disgust. "I can definitely see Veronica doing something like that." She shuddered badly. "That girl leaves such a bad taste in my mouth."

"There is no person in this city that Veronica hasn't left a very bad taste in his or her mouth," Vicky said bluntly. "She needs a bunch of feet shoved up her ass. Then she should be given lots of paddling."

"I'd pay big money to see that," Caroline said very eagerly.

"Me too," Mark chimed and held up his hand.

"Me three. She should be flipped off and told to fuck off as well," Matt said and wiggled his eyebrows. "She deserves every bit of punishment."

Matt smiled widely when the others gave him thumbs-ups. He placed his hands behind his head. He leaned back a little bit. He dug the heels of his black shoes into the floor.

"Don't lean too far back, honey. You just might fall into a bottomless bit," Vicky quipped with a snicker.

"If I fall into that pit, you are coming with me," Matt commented, looking at her.

"No way," Vicky said, shaking her head fast.

"Yes way," Matt said with a rapid nod.

"Unh-unh," Vicky retorted playfully and blew a raspberry.

"Unh-huh," Mark said and sang nonsense.

"You two are so weird," Caroline joked and snickered under breath.

"We know you are, but what are we?" Vicky asked with a giggle.

Mark leaned forward and laid his hands on the table. He started talking about the time he accidentally spilt coffee on himself before leaving for work.

00000

Jerome, Rebbie, Mark, Caroline, and Kim listened to Tommy talk about a large fish he caught during a fishing trip to Forks when he was thirteen in his room in the early evening. Kim sat beside him on the bed. Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky stood on his left. Jerome and Rebbie were on his right. Caroline held Caleb in her arms.

Tommy helped up his hands as if he were holding a fishing pole. He pretended to reel in a fish and leaned back that made him appear he was pulling it toward shore. He straightened himself. Jerome and Rebbie let out small chuckles. Caleb placed his hand over his mouth. Caroline patted his back before kissing the top of his head.

"Talk about a very tricky fish," Jerome said and held up a finger.

"I'll say," Rebbie added.

"That fish might have been tricky, but we got two big filets out of that one," Tommy said, crossing his arms. "The filets from the other fish were smaller, but we didn't mind that."

"At least you had a nice time on your fishing trip," Rebbie said and exhaled slowly.

"Me too," Tommy agreed and rubbed the area under his nose.

"Have you ever thought about growing a mustache, Tommy?" Jerome wondered.

"Never, sir," Tommy answered, uncrossing his arms and laying his hand on his leg. "I don't intend to."

"Oh, come on. You'd look great with one," Rebbie insisted while raising her eyebrow.

Tommy shook his head. "No, it's not happening."

Kim touched his shoulder. "I don't think you should grow one, Tommy. You look much better without one."

"I agree," Mark commented and blew a raspberry.

"So do I," Caroline added.

"Don't forget us," Matt and Vicky said as they gestured toward themselves.

"See? I have five people on my side," Tommy commented with a light chuckle. "In fact, I don't think any of the men want to grow mustaches."

"That's right," Mark and Matt said and gave thumbs-ups on both hands.

Jerome scoffed. "You just got lucky."

Rebbie looked a bit grumpy. "Yeah."

Tommy grabbed a fistful of hair. He moved his head from side to side to stretch his neck. He moved it to his lap. He tapped his leg three times before twirling his ankles.

"After fishing, my parents and I roasted marshmallows," Tommy said, sighing contently. "There is nothing better than roasting marshmallows after a successful day of fishing."

"That's right," Vicky answered very happily. "The fishing was just as great the next day."

"I was eager to fry up fish for my family when we got home," Matt commented and moved his eyebrows up and down. "We ate a lot of fish four nights later. It was so damn good."

"I joked about Matt stealing all the tartar sauce," Vicky added and snickered under her breath.

"I threatened to throw it in your face," Matt responded and kissed his wife's temple twice.

"I told you to be my quest as long as Tommy got some of it too," Vicky said and spoke gibberish.

"Tartar sauce is so good on fish," Kim said and made a slurping sound. "It's also good on shrimp and fries."

"Everyone knows you've craved tartar sauce-covered shrimp and fries several times, honey," Caroline pointed out.

"Blame the babies," Kim said, pointing both of her fingers at her stomach. "They wanted the stuff."

"No shit," Tommy said and ran his hand over her hair. "They've wanted really weird food combos as well."

Kim laid her hands on her stomach. She felt the babies kick and move against them. She moved one over to Tommy's and took it into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. He frowned.

"Not once did I think I'd ever be a victim of an attempted sexual assault," Tommy mumbled nervously.

"What man does, especially at the hands of a woman?" Kim said, eyeing him closely. "I hate it when people say women can't rape men. They can. They usually have to resort to knocking them out or drugging them in order to rape them. Men are often stronger than women and can easily resist them."

"In Jenna's case, she used a wooden rod to knock me out cold. She proceeded to attempt to fulfill her sick sexual desires," Tommy replied, feeling very disgusted. "If I could have, I would've vomited on her. That would've been really humiliating for her."

Vicky smirked. "Imagine her running out of the building with vomit all over her. I think the officers would've had a hard time containing their laughter after they arrested her."

"Though it would've been disgusting to see, it would've been very satisfying to see as well. She deserves to have her clothes ruined," Kim growled in a blunt voice. "There is a chance the inmates will beat her up for trying to rape Tommy."

"If she is sentenced to death after her conviction, she will be on death row. That doesn't mean she will be safe from the other inmates," Mark said and gritted his teeth. "If she ends up being killed by death row inmates, it will be ironic because she was sentenced to die."

Caroline rubbed Caleb's back. "I don't care how she dies. I just want her to be locked up and the key thrown away."

"All of us do, darling," Mark murmured while slipping his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a small hug.

Kim gritted her teeth. "One thing is clear. That bitch is a sexual predator. I can't help but wonder if she tried to sexually assault Lyle." She emitted a loud shudder.

"I really don't want to know," Tommy admitted and squeezed her hand very gently.

"None of us do," Matt said and pressed his lips together.

Tommy let go of his fiancée's hand. "I hope the bitch doesn't try to go after you at the arraignment tomorrow, Mr. Hart."

"Me neither, Tommy," Mark whispered hopefully. "Then again, you never know. Isn't that right?"

"Right," Tommy responded, giving him a wink.

Rebbie blew softly. "At least Judge Nesmith doesn't tolerate defendants' antics, especially alleged murderers."

Tommy suppressed a yawn. He tried to repeat his action with another, but he couldn't help himself. Kim yawned widely and rubbed her eyes. They smacked their lips.

"You both are ready for bed, huh?" Jerome asked with a furrowed brow.

"We definitely are. It's been such an exhausting day," Kim answered truthfully.

"Visiting hours are almost over," Caroline said, gazing at her watch. She turned back to her daughter and future son-in-law. "Caleb needs to get to bed."

"Mrs. Hart, would you mind bringing clothes for Kim and me to change into when you come visit us tomorrow?" Tommy wondered.

"Of course," Caroline said with a nod. "I will bring an extra set for you in case you do end up staying until Saturday."

"That's fine with me," Tommy said, sighing softly. "Thank you all for visiting. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Tommy," Rebbie responded with much sweetness. "Good night to you and Kim." She gave the couple a wink.

"Caleb says good night too," Caroline replied, moving her grandson's arm up and down. She bent down to grab the baby bag. She rose to her full height and put it over her shoulder. "I will bring him with me when I come see you."

"Great," Kim said with much happiness. "We'll see you later. Good night."

Tommy and Kim observed everyone leaving. They looked at each other with very contented sighs.

"I am so ready to go to sleep," Tommy said, letting out a long yawn.

"Me too," Kim agreed and stood up. "Good night. I love you."

He touched her cheek. "I love you too. Thank you so much for sticking by me throughout everything. I would be lost without you."

She nodded at him. "As I would be with you."

Tommy and Kim shared a sweet kiss. She turned off the lamp as he leaned back. She went over to the cot and laid on her back. She pulled the blanket over her. They closed their eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	87. First Morning of Relief

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. Jenna meets her lawyer in the next one. It is possible I will show Caroline visiting Tommy. Caleb will accompany her. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 87: First Morning of Relief

A northern mockingbird flew through the early morning sky the next day. It spotted Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. It went downward with a small chirp. It headed for the top of a tree located next to the fifth floor. It landed on the edge of the branch located next to the window to Tommy's room. It looked inside through halfway open curtains. It saw him and Kim asleep in their respective beds.

Kim slept on her side. She stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. She was greeted with blurry vision. She blinked four times. This cleared it. She saw the sun shining through the blinds and onto the floor. She was relieved at the sight of that. She recalled going to the bathroom when a nurse came to check on Tommy at five o'clock. After she was finished, he used it. They went right back to sleep.

She threw the blanket off her and sat up. She straightened her legs carefully. She moved her feet back and forth twice. She twirled her ankles around and wiggled her toes. The numbness faded away. She swung her legs over the edge of the cot. She rose to her feet and approached the bed. She focused her attention on Tommy. She smiled. She thought he looked so peaceful. She took comfort in the fact that he told her his head, his shoulder, and his leg weren't hurting as much as they did right after he arrived at the hospital just before they fell back asleep. However, the morphine had worn off. She hoped the pain didn't get stronger as the day wore on. She was confident he would be able to go home this afternoon.

She stopped smiling at the sound of groaning. She looked down to see him stirring in his sleep. She pushed herself into a sitting position. He yawned and opened his eyes. He was greeted with blurry vision. He blinked five times to clear it. He turned to see her and sighed in much content. He took her hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good morning, Kim," he greeted and yawned again.

"Good morning yourself, Tommy," she asked. "How do you feel?"

"I feel okay," Tommy answered and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "My head, shoulder, and leg aren't hurting that much."

"That's good," Kim whispered in much warmness.

"What time is it?" Tommy wondered.

She looked at her watch. "It's seven-fifty. You've been asleep since that doctor checked on you nearly three hours ago."

"Oh, shit. My legs feel like they are asleep!" Tommy groaned painfully and let go of her hand. He pushed himself into a sitting position. He straightened his legs carefully. He twirled his ankles around and wiggled his toes. He let out a relieved sigh when the numbness faded away. "That's better."

"My legs were a little bit asleep themselves when I first woke up," Kim commented. "It's annoying. However, it's part of life."

He stood up. "I need to go the bathroom. My bladder feels like it's about to burst."

Tommy took the heart monitor to the bathroom. He went inside with a quiet sigh. Kim made her way to the window. She opened the curtains. She focused her attention on the mockingbird sitting on the branch. It chirped a beautiful melody, making her smile. It became louder when she whistled to it. It flapped its wings to air them out.

She jumped somewhat at the sound of flushing. She turned around to see the door open. He exited the bathroom with the heart monitor. He approached the bed. He returned it to its original position. She approached him. He laid back down with a quiet grunt. She ran her hand over his hair. He took it into his and laid them in his lap.

"Do you feel better now?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah," Tommy answered.

"Wonderful," Kim said, happiness radiating from her face.

"Kim, I want to thank you for staying with me last night. That meant so much to me," Tommy said and sniffled quietly.

"I wish I could've laid with you, but I couldn't because of the babies. Still, I will do anything for you, love," Kim responded lovingly. She kissed his forehead. "I have no doubt Jenna will try to make a scene at her arraignment."

"I do too. However, Judge Nesmith won't let her get to the point where she is out of control," Tommy said bluntly.

"I have no doubt she will tell her lawyer she was under the influence of drugs when she attacked you and killed Angel. Then she will plead not guilty for that reason," Kim grumbled angrily. "It is one of the oldest tricks in the book criminals use to excuse their crimes."

"Some juries express enough sympathy for the criminals when they hear that defense that they find them not guilty," Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "It's so messed up."

"Absolutely," Kim agreed. "I don't see anyone believing her because what she did at the first trial is well known."

"A jury just might have any sympathy for her to acquit her," Tommy said nervously.

Kim looked up at the sound of approaching footfalls. "I need to use the bathroom. I will return in a few minutes."

Tommy nodded at her. "All right."

Kim went into the bathroom while snapping her fingers. Tommy saw the other door open. Neil walked in. He had a clipboard in his hand. He went to his patient's side.

"Good morning, Tommy," Neil greeted.

"Good morning, Dr. Waverly," Tommy responded.

"How is my patient doing this morning?" Neil asked while placing the clipboard against his chest.

"I'm doing okay," Tommy commented and touched his temple. "My head doesn't hurt much. Nor do my shoulder and leg." He touched his stomach when he heard it growl. "Man, am I hungry."

"Wonderful," Neil said with a warm smile. "I have a breakfast menu for you to look at."

"By the way, Kim is in the bathroom if you are wondering about her," Tommy said and jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom door.

"I see," Neil said. "Well—"

The sound of flushing caught the young father and the doctor's attention. They saw Kim come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Dr. Waverly," Kim said and approached the doctor's side. "You must be here to check to make sure Tommy is really okay."

"You got that right," Neil said as he laid the clipboard on the bed.

Kim motioned toward her fiancé. "Go right ahead."

Neil spoke inaudible words to Tommy. Kim decided to go to the window. She watched a house sparrow fly around above the parking lot. She listened to its chirps. She found these birds fascinating. She remembered when she read they had been introduced to the United States. She was surprised because she thought they had always been here since she saw them many times as a little girl.

Kim watched the sparrow for five minutes before it disappeared beyond the horizon. She turned around, seeing Neil shine a light into each of Tommy's eyes. She saw him repeat his action with her fiancé's ears. He returned his flashlight to his coat pocket. He picked up his clipboard to write down his results. She went to his side.

"You have no signs of a concussion at all. I have little doubt you will be able go home this afternoon," Neil announced.

"Yes!" Tommy yelled in much happiness. "I am ready to get out of this hospital and get home."

"The rest of the family can't wait for you to be there," Kim added with much sweetness.

Neil took the breakfast menu off the clipboard to give it to Tommy. He motioned to him what the young man could have. He gave him a pen. Tommy looked at the menu carefully. He checked off fried eggs, sausage, biscuit, a bowl of blueberries, and orange juice. He handed the pen and menu back to Neil.

"I'll go get this breakfast prepared for you," Neil said.

"Thanks," Tommy whispered and sighed contently.

"Kim, you're welcome to go down to the cafeteria to get breakfast," Neil said while placing the menu back on the clipboard.

"I'll have something to eat later," Kim said with a shake of her head. "I'm not hungry right now."

"All right," Neil and cleared his throat. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Neil left the room as he snapped his fingers. Tommy and Kim turned to each other with furrowed brows.

"I feel so lucky to have good doctors on call," Tommy commented.

"Unfortunately, some doctors are only in it for the money. They even make their patients have unnecessary surgeries to draw in more profits," Kim hissed in anger.

He expressed disgust. "What sick bastards."

She nodded sharply. "Yep."

Kim seated herself on the bed. She ran her fingers through Tommy's hair before moving her hand down to his. She took it into hers. She rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

"Monday is going to be great. We are getting fitted for our wedding clothes!" she said with much excitement.

"I know," he replied very eagerly. "You were right to suggest you get fitted on that day. You will have the weekend to rest. I will too. I will get fitted as well."

"It will probably take me a bit more time to be fitted for my dress than it will be for you regarding your tuxedo. Everyone knows women are notorious for taking a long time to get ready," Kim said honestly.

"It might take a while, but who cares? You deserve to have the perfect dress," Tommy said and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You deserve to have the perfect tuxedo," Kim said and planted a kiss on his lips. "It is always nice to see men and women dress nice."

"Of course, dressing nice doesn't mean anything if you don't have the manners to go with it," Tommy commented, bluntness lining his voice.

"Take Veronica for example. She always dresses nice, but her manners are terrible," Kim muttered, making a disgusted noise. "She has even flipped off people who simply said hi to her."

"You and I should pull down our pants and fart in her face. She really does need to stink," Tommy responded and clenched his teeth so tightly that they appeared ready to break.

"No amount of washing will make her stinky attitude go away," Kim said, giving a sharp nod. "If only the Bog of Eternal Stench from _Labyrinth_ existed. We could throw her in there, so she would stink forever."

"She deserves to stink forever," Tommy said, sighing heavily. "I could see doing everything in her power to wash the stink off. It would never come off as the bog earned its name." He huffed.

"I could see her parents kicking her out of the house because she smelled so bad. She would repulse people wherever she went. She would have to live in the sewers in order to avoid them. Even there, she would repulse the rats," Kim explained.

"She repulses people with her stinky attitude, anyway," Tommy whispered with a shrug.

"When she dies, I will feel bad for her parents. That is if they are still around when it happens," Kim admitted. "However, I won't feel bad for her. She has caused so much pain for people who aren't like her."

"One thing is clear. You are more beautiful than Veronica can ever hope to be," Tommy said truthfully. "Your inner person is beautiful. Hers is ugly as shit."

"Ditto," Kim agreed.

The lovebirds shared three kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They pulled away after ten seconds. Suddenly, an idea enter the younger mother's mind.

"I was wondering. What would you think of taking Caleb along with us on our honeymoon?" Kim suggested.

"That'd be great," Tommy said warmly and tickled her nose. "It'd give us a chance to make up for not being able to take him to the beach because you ended up in the ER." He sighed contently. "The cabin does have a nursery just for him."

"The three of us should try to spend as much time together as we can since it will be the five of us in less than five months," Kim commented. "I feel the honeymoon is the perfect time for that."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I do too. Of course, our parents may not take kindly to it. They see it as being meant for us to celebrate our going into married life by ourselves."

"I don't care what they think," Kim said, shaking her head fast. "I want our baby to come with us."

"I want that as much as you do. It does mean we will have to wait until he is asleep to make love on our wedding night," Tommy said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I don't mind that in the least bit," Kim whispered with a giggle. "I hope he doesn't interrupt us with his crying." She cringed a little bit.

"What couple wants that?" Tommy said and tilted his head somewhat. "If he interrupts us with his crying, then one of us will take care of him. We'll pick up where we left off." He winked at her.

"If one of us falls asleep, then the other will wake them up," Kim answered, squeaking with glee.

"Just don't scare me awake," Tommy warned and shook his finger at her.

"I will if I want to!" Kim blurted out in much glee.

"You're crazy, but I love you with all my heart," Tommy said in a loving voice.

She sighed in great content. "I love you too."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice and hugged tightly. They stayed this way for thirty seconds before letting go of each other. They proceeded to talk about having the wedding at their house.


	88. Eating Some and Lawyer Meeting

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has plenty of Tommy/Kim. Jenna meets her lawyer in this one. It is likely Caroline will be shown visiting Tommy with Caleb in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter eighty-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 88: Eating Some/Lawyer Meeting

Tommy cut a piece of fried egg with his fork and put it in his mouth twenty minutes later. He was sitting up. His breakfast tray was on the foldable table. He chewed it slowly but surely. He swallowed with a loud gulp. He poked his fork into three blueberries. He popped them into his mouth. He proceeded to chew. Kim was seated in a chair next to him. She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"My favorite kind of breakfast has always been bacon and eggs. I enjoy it when your mom or mine cooks them," Tommy said.

"Both of them cook pancakes sometimes," Kim murmured and smacked her lips.

"Mom can never get their circle form right. One time, the pancakes looked almost like squares," Tommy explained and swallowed. He put his fork down to form his hands in the shape of a square. "She looked very embarrassed."

"If vehicles had square wheels, they would never be able to get anywhere," Kim commented and laughed to herself.

"You got that right," Tommy agreed.

"Hercules could move square boulders by simply pulling them up from the bottom," Kim pointed out while moving her hands upward.

"If you had super strength like Hercules, would you throw a boulder for me? You could do it in a field," Tommy joked and gave her a wink.

"You bet I would. I could get Hercules to join me for a boulder-throwing contest," Kim said with a snicker.

"I would love to see that," Tommy said in a warm voice. "If I had super strength, I would throw a boulder for you too. I'd have a boulder-throwing contest with Hercules as well."

He ran his hand over her hair before pinching her cheek. He let go of it and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He brought his body back. She touched her stomach when it she heard it growl.

"I am feeling hungry now," she whispered.

"You can have my biscuit," he answered.

"No, Tommy. I can't eat your breakfast," Kim responded with reluctance.

"It's fine," Tommy said as he grabbed his fork. "Besides, you may lose your hunger in an instant. After all, this is such a trying time for us."

Kim pressed her lips together. She knew Tommy was right. She could never be certain when hunger would hit her. Moreover, she knew how stressed she had been due to what they had been through. She gave him a slow nod.

"Okay. I'll eat that biscuit, Tommy," Kim whispered while taking the biscuit off the tray. "It will be for you."

"Great," Tommy said, a relieved sigh leaving his mouth. He observed her taking a bite and chewing it up. She swallowed with an approved nod.

"This is the best biscuit I've ever tasted," Kim said and laughed softly. She took another bite. She proceeded to chew. "It's got buttermilk in it. Our moms are experts at making buttermilk biscuits."

"How many biscuits they make depends on how many each person wants," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly.

She swallowed after finishing chewing. "That's right. When the seven of us eat dinner together, they often make up to fourteen biscuits. That's two per person."

He let out a small chuckle. "That's a lot."

She finished eating the biscuit. She took the napkin to wipe crumbs off her mouth and chin. He placed two cut pieces of sausage into his mouth. He started chewing.

"Do you think you will go down to the cafeteria and get something else to eat?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah. I think I will do that," Kim answered honestly.

"Great," Tommy said with much happiness. He finished chewing and swallowed. "What are you going to get?"

"I say—" Kim started and became very queasy in her stomach. She grabbed it while gagging somewhat. "Oh, shit. I am going to be sick!"

Kim put her hand over her mouth as she stood up. She rushed into the bathroom while letting out a soft moan. Her vomiting made Tommy cringe. He laid his fork down and sipped his orange juice. The vomiting stopped a minute later. Flushing sounded. Running water and spitting followed suit. She came out and returned to her chair. She sat down while breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked with much concern.

"I am fine. It seems the babies didn't like the biscuit. Of course, I couldn't help myself," Kim muttered in some sadness. "It tasted so good."

"Well, you did eat quite fast," Tommy pointed out honestly. "You seemed to be starving."

"Yeah. However, it doesn't matter now," Kim murmured and cleared her throat. "I am fine. That's all that matters. There is no need to worry about me. Still, morning sickness has a way of creeping back into a pregnant woman's life. I am no exception."

He reached out to stroke his fiancée's cheek with the back of his hand. He put it on the same spot. This caused her to touch it. She turned her head, planting a kiss to his palm. He laid his hand on the tray.

"Studies have shown that morning sickness can reduce the chance of miscarriage," he said.

"That is true," she agreed. "Even if I didn't suffer morning sickness during either pregnancy, I wouldn't have been worried. Some mothers never had any. They went on to deliver healthy babies."

"So true," Tommy said with a nod. "Everyone suffered through your bouts of morning sickness for several weeks during both pregnancies. We were relieved they stopped."

"It never returned during my first pregnancy. It decided it wasn't finished with the second one this morning," Kim said, giving a shrug.

Tommy gave her a serious look. "Your morning sickness during both pregnancies could've been a lot worse. You could've been suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum."

"I know. Hyperemesis gravidarum is known to be in women who are having multiples. I had no idea I was having twins until that night in the ER," Kim responded with raised eyebrows.

"Wild, huh?" Tommy commented and tilted his head.

"Definitely," Kim agreed.

"The condition can also be found in women who have a history of motion sickness or migraine headaches with nausea or vomiting," Tommy said.

Kim bit her lip. "Extreme nausea and vomiting can have harmful effects on both the mother and baby. It can be difficult for a woman to meet her nutritional needs when she can't keep food down. She might lose weight. The loss of fluids and stomach can cause dehydration and electrolyte imbalances.

It can cause many complications. They include organ failure and the premature birth of her baby. If a woman is in the first or second trimester of her pregnancy, it can cause miscarriage."

"Talk about scary," Tommy muttered in a little fear.

She reached over and took his hand into hers. She squeezed it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that.

"Kim, thank you so much for sticking by my side throughout this terrible ordeal. I couldn't have made it through without you," Tommy whispered very gratefully. "You are my guiding light."

"As are you mine," Kim replied, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "It sucks you ended up in the hospital because of it, but at least you are recovering nicely."

"That I am," Tommy said, sighing contently. "I am looking forward to going home. After that, we will rest the entire weekend. Then we are getting fitted for our wedding clothes."

"I can't help but wonder if you-know-who has gotten a hold of a lawyer by now," Kim said curiously.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I care about is our upcoming wedding and the birth of the twins," Tommy said, taking his hand out of hers to tickle her chin.

"Oh, I can't wait," Kim whispered excitedly and clapped three times. "It's going to be so beautiful." She squeaked in delight.

"It may not be extravagant, but who cares?" Tommy said in much happiness. "We'll still have fun."

"Just don't start a food fight," Kim warned and spoke gibberish. She blew a raspberry. "I mean it."

"I will if I want to," Tommy declared teasingly. "If I throw food, you will be my first target." He smirked.

"Oh, I dare you to do that," Kim threatened playfully. She made a mean face. "In fact, I triple-dog dare you."

"Okay. I will," Tommy said in an evil-sounding voice. He shook his head. "Then again, I don't want your beautiful dress all dirty."

"Thanks," Kim said in relief. "Of course, it will likely get a little dirty since the wedding will be outside." She shrugged.

"So will my tuxedo," Tommy added. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said, standing up. "I will forever until the end of time."

Tommy and Kim shared three sweet kisses. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in each other's scents. They pulled apart after thirty seconds. She sat back down as he picked up his fork. He proceeded to eat more of his breakfast.

00000

Jenna was sitting in the same interrogation room at the Angel Grove Police Department at midmorning. She had a coffee-filled cup in front of her. She grabbed it. She took a long sip. She set it down. She cleared her throat. She folded her arms and laid them on the table. She tapped her finger against her elbow before whispering inaudible words.

Jenna looked over her shoulder at the partially closed blinds. She called Mary to let her know about what happened ten minutes after getting her picture taken. Her mother believed her story of being under the influence of drugs during the admission of her crime. She told her she would support her throughout her trial. She said she would call her father and inform him of everything.

Mary informed her that Jeremy was out of town on vacation when she asked about him being her lawyer again. However, she said she did research on Angel Grove attorneys three days ago. She revealed she read about Bart Feralson who had successfully acquitted defendants who claimed they were under the influence of drugs when they committed crimes and that he worked for Gentry Law Firm. Jenna told her she wanted to hire him. Her mother gave her his phone number of 444-9991.

Jenna called Bart fifteen minutes later. She told him what was going on with her and asked him if he could represent her. He said he could since he just finished on a case where he got a reduced sentence for an armed robber. He agreed to meet her at ten-thirty this morning. She called Mary again five minutes later and learned from her mother that Aaron supported her in her upcoming trial. She thanked her for telling him about her situation.

The sound of the door opening caused the young woman to look toward it. Forty-two-year-old Bart walked in and closed it behind him. He had his briefcase in one hand and a coffee-filled cup in the other. He went to the chair in front of her. He set his coffee on the table and briefcase on the table. He opened it to take out his notepad and pen.

Bart moved his head from side to side to stretch his neck. Being Caucasian, he was rather short for a man. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. He had no hair on his head whatsoever with the exception of a brown beard. The beard contained gray streaks here and there. His brown eyes had bags underneath them. His face had a number of wrinkles. Jenna smiled at him as he laid his stuff on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Feralson," she greeted in a warm voice.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Leary," he replied while closing the briefcase. He set it on the floor. He sat down with a light grunt. "Please, call me Bart. All my clients do."

"In that case, call me Jenna. Hearing Ms. Leary makes me sound old," Jenna said and blew a raspberry.

"Of course," Bart said, giving her a nod. "You are aware the charges against you are really serious, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jenna growled annoyingly and banged her fist on the table. "Damn it. I've heard that several times already!"

"Okay!" Bart yelled defensively. "I was just reminding you. You didn't have to bite my head off."

"I am sorry," Jenny apologized with much guilt. "I've been on edge since yesterday morning. By some miracle, I managed to get some sleep last night."

He raised his eyebrows. "That's good."

She smirked. "By the way, I've already let my parents know about my situation. They said they support me and will be here for my trial."

Bart smiled. He was glad Jenna had the support of Aaron and Mary. He thought it was important for parents to support their children. This was especially true when they were faced with serious charges. He considered those who disowned theirs at the first sign of trouble to be thoughtless and selfish. He bit his lip.

"You should be glad you aren't filing for divorce. You would need money to pay for a divorce attorney," Bart said.

"Yeah, but my parents would help. My father owns a car dealership. It's the best in southern California," Jenna said with pride.

"That's nice," Bart commented and clicked his tongue. "You're lucky to have money to spend on stuff."

"I feel lucky," Jenna responded honestly. "

"We need to talk about what you are charged with. I've been told the charges are first-degree murder, first-degree attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment," Bart said seriously.

"That's true, but they are false. I wasn't stalking and harassing Tommy. I was trying to get his attention. I don't remember much of what I did to him and Officer Castaway at all because I was under the influence of drugs," Jenna explained.

"I see," Bart said as he wrote everything down. "What drugs were you on when you committed your crimes?"

"I don't remember. I don't care in the least bit," Jenna insisted and swallowed hard. "All that I know is I was in a fog."

Bart nodded at her while writing down what she said. "Okay. I will say that I believe you, but the public won't likely be convinced." He sighed heavily. "Tommy has always been seen as a positive role model for kids, especially teen parents. I mean, he is soon to become a father of twins. Raising three children under the age of two while still being a teen is very impressive."

"Hmph. Lieutenant Stone and Officer Lopez said the deaths of the unborn twins would've been on my hands had she miscarried them while they were taking me to get my picture taken. They said I stalked and harassed her and her fiancé for weeks. They claimed to have proof in the stuff I sent him, including letters and notes," Jenna said in much defiance. "It is all lies."

He jotted down every word his client had spoken. He grabbed his coffee to take a tiny sip. He put it down. She curled her hand into a fist. She punched it into her other one. Her eyes flashed with so much fire that she looked as if she could shoot flames from them.

"I hate Kimberly with every fiber of my being for keeping Tommy away from me. I want her torn apart on the stand at my trial," she growled in much fierceness.

"I understand your anger, but you should keep a level head. You don't want to be held in contempt of court," he warned sternly.

"I am aware of that, you idiot. I am not stupid," Jenna snapped. She banged her fist on the table so hard that the cups jumped somewhat. "I just want you to destroy her credibility. You need to drag her through the mud!"

"I will. I promise you that," Bart assured in a gentle but firm voice. "Anyway, we need to talk about what plea you want to enter at your arraignment tomorrow morning."

"I want to enter a not-guilty plea," Jenna answered in some annoyance.

"You need to add a reason to it," Bart suggested. "You could claim you were under the influence of drugs when you commit your crimes."

"I definitely want that," Jenna said, nodding rapidly.

"Like I said, it won't be easy to prove you were under the influence of drugs. You will have to describe what drugs you had taken before the alleged crimes," Bart said seriously.

"I guess I have to," Jenna said with a frown. "What about the possibility of me making bail? I am good friends with a girl named Myra Links. Her parents own a house just off college campus. I could stay with them by promising them I will do their chores. There is no way I could continue attending the university because I could be targeted by students and/or teachers. I don't think the administrators want to deal with an alleged criminal."

"I am sure Myra won't mind you staying with her parents," Bart said and smiled softly. "I will make the judge understand your need to stay with someone due to safety concerns."

"Thank you!" Jenna responded excitedly. "I don't think the police have a problem with me calling Myra. They allowed me to talk to my mother and you." She giggled. "Myra and I always have a great time together. I'll get to hang out with her parents."

"All right," Bart said as he got up. He grabbed his briefcase and placed it on the table. He opened it to put his stuff inside. He closed it. He picked it up. "I will let the guard know you need to make a phone call."

Jenna stood up as Bart approached the door and knocked on it. He heard the sounds of a cellphone being turned off. He caught inaudible words being spoken as well. The guard opened it. He stared at him with much annoyance.

"Why did you interrupt me while I was speaking to my wife on my cellphone?" the guard snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ms. Leary needs to call a friend and ask her if she can stay with parents in case she makes bail," Bart answered.

The guard looked toward Jenna. "All right. I want to put your hands in your waistband. We shouldn't stand around waiting since your arraignment is this afternoon."

Jenna slipped her hands into her blue pants waistband with a smile. "I don't mind that at all, sir. In fact, you look quite sexy when you are annoyed."

"Don't try flirting with me, young lady," the guard warned. "I am a married man. I detest people who go after those who are attached. That means you. You are a sicko for what you did to poor Tommy and Kim."

"You are a sicko for what you did to poor Tommy and Kim," Jenna responded mockingly. She let out a small giggle.

Bart glared at her. "Watch yourself, Jenna."

"I'm watching myself, Bart," Jenna said, eyeing him. "You can count on that."

The guard and Bart stepped aside. Jenna walked past them and made a left turn. The former followed her close behind. The latter closed the door. He went after them.


	89. Arraignment Disorder and Bail Discussion

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighty-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just five days to get out. I learned that defendants or spectators are sometimes disruptive in the courtroom. The judge's job is to maintain order. If judges believe the defendants or spectators are too disprutive, then they have every right to order them removed. A defendant may have the right to be present during their trial, but that doesn't mean the judge has to tolerate their bad behavior. Stay tuned for chapter ninety.

XXXXX

Chapter 89: Arraignment Disorder/Bail Discussion

Mark walked up the first section of stairs to the Angel Grove Courthouse in the late afternoon. He had a coffee-filled cup in one hand. He held his briefcase in the other. He took a long sip of his coffee. He looked up in which it revealed the large building had six floors. He returned his attention to the stairs as he reached the top. He started on the second section of stairs.

He emitted a soft sigh. Caroline told him that she would be taking Caleb to visit Tommy and Kim at ten-thirty just before he left for work. He told her to call him and inform him of his future son-in-law's condition when she got there. She said she would. He arrived at work five minutes late due to a traffic jam caused by a two-car accident on his usual route. He took a detour, which took him a little longer to get there.

He told his secretary, Mina Garrison, that he would be leaving Hart Law Firm at three-thirty because he was attending Jenna's court appearance as the prosecutor. She told him she admired him for taking on this case and that she was sorry about what happened to Tommy. She told him to be careful because Jenna could pull something during either her arraignment or bail discussion. He said he would keep that in mind.

He received a call from Caroline right after getting to the hospital and learned Tommy's condition was excellent and that he could go home this evening. He was relieved at the news. He told her he would be coming to see him right after Jenna's court appearance. She said Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Bulk, Skull, Matt, and Vicky arrived at the same time she did and that they had called Tommy to tell him they would be visiting. She revealed Tommy told her that Billy, Zack, and Tanya called him and said they couldn't come because they woke up with bad headaches. She also said she would go pick up Kyle from school and take him to see Tommy. She informed him that Tommy's friends left before she went to get Kyle, but Matt and Vicky stayed behind. She also told him that Martin and Frances would watch Caleb while she and her son were at the hospital.

Mark reached the top of the second section of stairs. He went through the entrance while drinking last of his coffee. He stopped next to the trashcan to toss his cup inside. He walked through the large space that contained benches here and there. A receptionist's desk happened to be at the center of it. A walkthrough doorway leading into a long hallway containing multiple courtrooms was at the end.

Mark reached the doorway and made a left turn. He came to the first door and walked into the courtroom. He looked around the large courtroom as he took a deep breath. He let out a soft snort. Two spectator areas had seven rows in each of them. The jury box had sixteen chairs in rows of two. Each row contained eight of them. A door happened to be off in the corner.

Mark approached first table and laid his briefcase on the floor. He sat down with a loud grunt. Footsteps caught his attention. He eyed Bart making his way toward the second one. The bailiff was right behind him with Jenna. He had his hand on her arm. He observed the trio stopping at the table. Chris set his briefcase on the floor. He and Jenna seated themselves. The bailiff headed to the witness stand. Jenna giggled in which it caused Mark to look at her.

"Well, well, Mr. Hart decided to take my case," Jenna taunted and spoke gibberish.

"That's right, Jenna. You are a real monster for killing Officer Castaway and attempting to kill Tommy," Mark snapped fiercely.

"Hey, I had to get Tommy's attention. So what if someone got hurt? Then again, I can't really remember much of what I did," Jenna insisted.

"Just you wait, Mark. I will get Jenna acquitted. Either that or she will be convicted of lesser charges," Bart added smugly.

"Don't get so smug, Bart," Mark warned sternly. "Your smugness has bitten you on the ass countless times."

"Blah, blah, blah," Bart said in a mocking voice. "Just shut up."

"Go ahead. Keep mocking me," Mark said with an irritated huff. "You look more like a fool every time I see you do it."

"I will," Bart responded proudly. "You deserve it."

"Just don't do it during the arraignment," Mark commented and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just don't do it during the arraignment," Bart said mockingly.

"Good one, Bart," Jenna complimented.

"Thanks," Bart said while winking at her.

"All rise," the bailiff announced. The entire courtroom stood up. "The honorable Judge Nesmith is residing."

Everyone looked toward the judge's chair. Fifty-year-old Mikey Nesmith came in through the corner door. Being Caucasian, he was slightly taller than Mark was. His skin was very pale. His frame was rather muscular. He had no hair on his head with the exception of a brown beard. His eyes were dark blue. He had some wrinkles. He went up to his seat to sit down. He laid his folder in front of him before pushing his glasses up his nose. He opened it. The courtroom seated itself, except for Mark, Bart, and Jenna.

"This case is _State of California vs Jenna Leary,_ " Mikey said with much curiosity. "Who is representing the prosecution?"

"That's me, your honor. Mark Hart," Mark answered.

"I see," Mikey commented and stroked his beard. "I say the case is very personal for you."

Mark nodded in agreement. "That is correct, your honor."

Jenna smirked widely as she turned toward him. "I hope it doesn't get _too_ personal."

Jenna started giggling. Mark shot her a glare and clenched his teeth somewhat tightly. She became quiet when Bart touched her arm. Mikey cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses. She shifted her attention to him.

"Who is representing the defense?" Mikey wondered.

"That's me, Bart Feralson," Bart answered as he raised his hand. He lowered it with a laugh. "It's nice Ms. Leary waited only twenty-four hours to be arraigned."

Mikey nodded in agreement. "Of course. No defendant should wait longer than it is necessary to be charged with anything."

Bart smiled. "Thank goodness for this state requiring a defendant be arraigned no more than forty-eight hours after the alleged crime happened. That is unless it happened close to the weekend or on it. The same goes for holidays."

Mikey tilted his head as Jenna put her hands behind her back. He narrowed his eyes at her before biting his lip.

"Ms. Leary, you are charged with the first-degree murder of Officer Castaway and first-degree attempted murder of Mr. Oliver," Mikey said seriously. "You are also charged with attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment. The murder and attempted murder occurred at approximately seven-fifty on March 6, 1997. You understand—"

Jenna giggled and flapped her arms as if they were wings. Bart stopped smiling and became a bit tense. He looked at her and mouthed 'Stop it,' but she didn't notice. Mikey turned a little angry.

"Ms. Leary, I suggest you stop fooling around," Mikey demanded as he picked up his gavel. He banged it twice. "This is a court of law."

"I will do what I want," Jenna yelled and spoke gibberish. She stopped flapping her arms and pointed her fingers at him. She moved them in all directions. "I don't care what you say."

"Ms. Leary, you will be held in contempt of court if you don't stop it with your shenanigans," Mikey warned.

"Fuck you," Jenna shouted defiantly. She flipped him off on both hands, causing her lawyer and Mark to gasp in shock. "Take these fingers, and shove them up your ass! After you do that, take your glasses and put them up it!"

"Ms. Leary, you really should stop acting like this," Bart warned in a soft yet firm voice. "This is not going to win you friends."

"I will do what I want, Mr. Feralson," Jenna responded and put her middle fingers high above her head. She stuck her tongue out at the judge. She pulled it back into her mouth. "The judge can go fuck himself as well."

"All right, that is it. You are in contempt of court," Mikey said, his anger growing. He banged his gavel. "Bailiff, remove the defendant from the courtroom. I can't tolerate any more disrespect from her. Tell the deputy officers guarding the corner door to keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, your honor," the bailiff said in determination. "I will do just that."

The bailiff went over to Jenna, who put her arms at her sides. He touched her arm and guided her out the corner door. She proceeded to sing nonsense. The judge and the lawyers listened to it until there was silence. They looked at each other.

"Your honor, I knew that girl was crazy, but I didn't expect her to act like that in your presence," Mark said, swallowing hard.

"We know who is responsible for her acting like that. It's your precious son-in-law," Bart pointed out as he turned to him.

"The only one who is responsible for that behavior is Ms. Leary herself," Mark retorted, turning toward him. "Let's not forget your client stalked and harassed a previous boyfriend."

"That is a lie," Bart retorted and narrowed his eyes at him. "She was just trying to get his attention like she did with Mr. Oliver."

"All right, that is enough," Mikey said and banged his gavel. He laid it down as the lawyers glanced toward him. He eyed the bailiff returning to the witness stand. "Since the defendant isn't here, you will need to enter a plea for her, Mr. Feralson." He rubbed his nose.

"Of course," Bart agreed with a nod. "It's not every day a defense attorney has to enter a plea." He gave a shrug.

"No, it's not," Mikey agreed. "What plea will you enter?"

"It is not guilty by reason of being under the influence of drugs," Bart answered honestly.

"Do you accept this plea, Mr. Hart?" Mikey wondered.

"Yes, your honor," Mark said and put his hands behind his back. "I want to let you know that I am seeking the death penalty against Ms. Leary."

"I accept that, Mr. Hart," Mikey replied gently.

"You can bet I will file appeals if she is convicted and sentenced to death," Bart snapped, glaring at Mark.

"You can file appeals until the sun goes dark," Mark retorted and looked at him with much defiance. "You will only delay the inevitable."

"Not if I can get her sentence reduced to life imprisonment," Bart yelled fiercely. "Better yet, I could get her conviction overturned and have her granted a new trial." He formed a big smirk on his face. "That means she could be found not guilty at that one."

"You will—" Mark started.

The banging of the gavel caught the men's attention. They shifted their attention toward an irritated Mikey, who stared them down. He pointed it at them while narrowing his eyes at them.

"That's enough, you two," Mikey said with much sternness. "If I see any more misbehavior like that, I will hold both of you in contempt. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your honor," the men responded.

"All right," Mikey said and placed his gavel down. He folded his hands and laid them in front of him. "Let's get this bail thing out of the way."

Mark and Bart looked at each other in a dirty way. They shifted their attention toward the judge before clearing their throats.

"You first, Mr. Feralson," Mikey commented.

"Your honor, my client isn't a flight risk. She wants to be released on bail and live with Ms. Links' parents. She is willing to do chores for them," Bart insisted. "She doesn't want to go back to college because angry students and/or teachers could pose a risk to her."

Mikey motioned toward Mark. "What do you have to say, Mr. Hart?"

"Ms. Leary is far too dangerous to be released on bail. The public has the right to be protected from her," Mark answered in a low but serious voice.

Bart shook his head. "There is no reason why Ms. Leary would try to flee. I don't think she will try to harm anyone."

"I can think of a few reasons why she would try to harm someone. She killed Officer Castaway. She attempted to kill my daughter's fiancé. She stalked and harassed both of them for weeks. My daughter is four months pregnant with twins. She can't afford to be under a great deal of stress with Ms. Leary wandering around," Mark explained.

"Oh, come on," Bart yelled in defiance. "Ms. Leary can be given a restraining order to keep her away from her alleged victims. Better yet, she can wear an ankle-monitoring bracelet while she is living at the Links residence."

Mark glared at him. "You know those restraining orders don't always keep stalkers away. How do we know Ms. Leary won't try to remove the ankle-monitoring bracelet?" He turned back to the judge.

"I have no idea," Bart said honestly and gave a shrug. "Anyway, Ms. Leary has the guest room waiting for her at the Links residence. She is even thinking about getting a job to keep herself busy."

"Your honor, releasing Ms. Leary would be potentially dangerous to people in Mr. Oliver's life, especially my daughter and my infant grandson," Mark commented as he held up his hands. "It is a well-known fact that pregnant women are at high risk of being injured or killed. Ms. Leary could try to kidnap my grandson."

"Like I said, you can stop that with a restraining order!" Bart yelled in some anger. He shot a dirty look at the prosecutor. "Can't you understand that?"

"All right, you two!" Mikey blurted out in frustration. "That is enough!"

Bart stuck his tongue out at Mark. He pulled it back into his mouth before glancing at the judge. Mikey rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He rubbed his forehead.

"Thank God Ms. Leary isn't in here. It's likely she would've been fooling around during this portion of the arraignment," Mikey grumbled and tapped his temple with his finger.

"You're not kidding," Mark whispered and licked his lips.

Mikey propped his head up with his elbow. "Do you two have anything else to say?"

"No, your honor," Chris responded.

Mark shook his head. "No, your honor."

Mikey stroked his beard before laying his hand on the counter. He sighed softly while tapping his fingers there.

"After what each of you has said this afternoon, I can't release Ms. Leary on bail in any kind of conscience," Mikey said bluntly.

"Damn it," Bart mumbled.

"The crimes she committed were heinous. She is too much of a risk to the public. She must remain in custody," Mikey said as he picked up his gavel. He tried to suppress a yawn, but he couldn't help himself. "Jury selection will begin in four weeks. Court is adjourned."

Mikey banged his gavel twice. Mark and Bart grabbed their briefcase before standing up. They shot glares at each other. Bart watched Mark go out the hallway door. He went out the corner one. He made his way to a bench, where Jenna sat. Two security officers were watching her close by. He stopped before her. He frowned.

"Let me guess. I didn't make bail," Jenna suggested.

"Unfortunately, no," Bart responded regretfully.

"Shit," Jenna grumbled in annoyance. "I bet Mr. Hart paid that judge to deny me bail." She huffed. "My parents could've easily afforded it."

Bart sighed and sat beside her. "Forget about bail. You shouldn't have acted the way you did during the arraignment. It made you look very bad in the judge's eyes."

"Who cares?" Jenna commented, giving a shrug as she giggled. "I had fun doing what I did." She spoke gibberish. "I just might do it again."

"Well, I am warning you. If you act like that during your trial, you can bet your ass you won't be allowed to be present," Bart said sternly. "Judges don't give a shit that you have a right to be present at your trial. They won't tolerate disruptions. Do you understand?"

"Hmph," Jenna mumbled and wiggled her nose.

"Do you understand?" Bart asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, sir. I do," Jenna said and gave him a slow nod.

"Thank you," Bart responded in relief. He relaxed a bit and breathed deeply. "I will talk to you on the phone later, okay? We need to discuss the evidence against you."

Jenna snorted. "Okay."

Bart rose to his feet and went left. The officers approached Jenna and gestured for her to stand and put arms behind her back. She complied both times. The first officer got out his handcuffs and snapped them around her wrists. He and the second officer touched her arms. They walked right.


	90. Reporter Ambush and Obstetrician Talk

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just four days to get out. I decided to add details about Matt and Vicky visiting Tommy with his friends, his friends leaving while they stayed behind, and Caroline's parents looking after Caleb while she went to get Kyle to take him to the hospital in chapter eighty-nine. I felt it suited the fic better. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-one.

XXXXX

Chapter 90: Reporter Ambush/Obstetrician Talk

Mark arrived at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital within twenty-three minutes. He pushed the blinker bar up. The right blinker proceeded to flash. He turned right into the parking lot. He parked his blue BMW in a space at the end of it He turned off the engine and took a deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair three times before laying his hands in his lap.

He looked around the interior. The exterior looked very new with the exception of paint smudges here and there on the passenger's side. The windshield's upper right hand corner had bird poop on it. He shifted his attention to the basketball air freshener hanging on the rearview mirror. He hit it. It swung from side to side six times before coming to a stop.

He emitted a soft sigh. He was glad that Jenna was denied bail because the thought of her being on the streets made him very nervous. He knew she would try to harm someone and that she wouldn't obey a restraining order she was slapped with. He could see she had no respect for the law, especially when she pulled that stunt in the courtroom during the arraignment. He felt grateful to Mikey for throwing her out. He actually felt tempted to go over to her and slap her in the face very hard. Of course, he knew that was what she wanted and didn't bother.

His thoughts shifted to Jenna's stunt. He thought it made her look very foolish in front of a respected judge. He wondered if she would make a ruckus during her trial. He hoped he and his family didn't have to wait too long for it. He wanted her put away. He had no doubt they felt the same way. He was glad she was going to a maximum-security prison where it would be nearly impossible for her to escape.

He started thinking about Tommy. He was glad he would be here to accompany him while the young father was being wheeled out of the hospital. He was grateful to Kim for being there during his overnight stay. He hoped neither of them would ever go through such a terrible situation again. At the same time, he wasn't sure if that would be the case. After all, many crazy people were out there, even in other countries.

Mark shook his thoughts out of his head. He knew he needed to get to his family. He got out of the car. He stretched his arms above his head. He scratched the back of his neck with both of them. He placed his arms at his sides and began going toward the entrance. He proceeded to whistle sweet tune while clapping.

Suddenly, four reporters made their way toward Mark. Two flashed their cameras at him. He became quiet. He held up his arm to shield himself from the light. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at them. He emitted a heavy sigh and upped his pace. He mumbled obscenities in Spanish before snorting in a loud manner.

"Back off, reporters. I am not interested in answering any questions!" Mark yelled irritatingly.

"We want to know if you will send your daughter and her fiancé to an undisclosed location in case the alleged murderer's parents or friends come after them until their wedding," a female reporter said as she stuck her microphone in his face. "Rumors have been flying around about this."

"Leave me alone!" Mark responded and pushed it away. "I am not interested in talking to you!"

"Are you going to provide tutors for the couple, so they can continue their schooling if you confirm this claim is true?" a male reporter demanded rudely while sticking his microphone in the lawyer's face. "Curious minds have the right to know."

"Yes, they do!" a second male reporter agreed.

"Tell us now!" a second female reporter screeched in a very ugly way. "We mean it!"

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything!" Mark screamed, pushing the microphone away. "Now, get lost! Don't you dare follow me inside, or I will have the receptionist alert security!"

Mark went through the entrance as the reporters stopped in their tracks. He took six paces before coming to a stop. He sighed in much relief. He wished reporters wouldn't be so relentless in their pursuit of a story. He wondered if those reporters would be waiting for his family when they accompanied Tommy outside. He was determined to shield his family from them if they encountered them.

Mark approached the middle of the waiting room. He spotted two pregnant women and their husbands sitting near the hallway door. He could see them whispering to each other. He wondered if they were talking about him. He looked toward another set of doors. He was about to go through them when he heard talking. He turned to see Trent walking with a mother and her pregnant teen daughter toward the hallway door. He could see the mother and daughter holding envelopes containing ultrasound pictures. He watched them stop close to it.

"Thank you so much for seeing my daughter this afternoon, Dr. Benton," the mother said gratefully.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Trent responded sweetly. He tickled the girl's cheek and flicked her nose. "I have a feeling your daughter's baby will be as sweet as she is."

"It's too bad my boyfriend couldn't come this time because he was sick," the daughter whispered sadly.

Trent expressed sympathy as he tucked his patient's folder under his arm. "I understand you're sad, but we can't have a sick young man being around you and your baby. Unborn babies are very vulnerable to certain illnesses, including stomach viruses."

"I know," the daughter agreed. "At least I can show him the ultrasound pictures once he is better."

The mother giggled and ruffled the girl's hair. "That you can. I know he will be happy to see them."

"I will see you two next month," Trent commented eagerly. "Keep taking care of that baby, young lady. You are doing an excellent job."

The daughter smiled. "I will. Thank you!"

The mother and her daughter walked past Mark, who went toward Trent as he began to walk away. Mark made it into the hallway and cleared his throat. Trent came to a stop and turned around.

"Hello, Dr. Benton," Mark greeted as he stopped before the obstetrician.

"Mark, it is so good to see you," Trent responded very warmly. He took the folder out from underneath his arm.

"It's good to see you too," Mark said and rubbed his nose. "I saw you talking with your patient and her mother. I decided to grab the opportunity to come see you."

"Well, you caught me at a good time. I don't have any more patients to see today," Trent commented happily. He became serious. "I want to say I am very sorry that Tommy and Kim went through such a traumatic situation. No student thinks they will ever be involved in a school shooting."

"Thank you," Mark replied with much gratefulness. "You are right about what you said."

"I heard on the news that the arraignment was this afternoon," Trent said honestly. "There were rumors that you were taking the case."

"Those rumors are correct. I did take the case," Mark said matter-of-factly. "It is very personal to me because of what that bitch did to my family, especially my daughter. The twins could've died because of her." He acted as if he were spitting at the floor. "She makes me want to go to her cell at the police station and spit in her face."

"So, how did the arraignment go?" Trent wondered.

Mark groaned. "Let's just say the defendant decided to make a fool of herself in front of the judge."

"She actually did that?" Trent yelled in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Mark answered with a nod. "Judge Nesmith threw her out of the courtroom. Her attorney entered a not-guilty plea because of her being under the influence of drugs. He is none other than Bart Feralson."

"The attorney who has defended many criminals who claimed they were under the influence of drugs during the commission of their crimes," Trent muttered annoyingly. "He has been successful in getting a number of them acquitted."

"That's the one," Mark commented. "He acted like a big shot as he always does. He was arrogant enough to think he could get her released on bail. It didn't happen. I made sure of it."

Trent sighed in relief. "Thank God. We can't have a murderer running around."

Mark pressed his lips together. He remembered four cases where murderers were granted bail with the stipulation they would wear ankle-monitoring bracelets while waiting for their trials in their homes. Two of them managed to get the bracelets off and skipped town. It took six months to track them down. He hated when all that happened, but it came with the work.

"I saw Tommy and Kim five minutes after Caroline got here with Kyle. I wanted to go see them while they were still here. He looked excellent. He told me he was going home this evening. I told him I was happy for him. Kim informed me the twins were doing fine," Trent said, smiling lightly.

"I came to see him while we waited for him to be discharged," Mark murmured. "Have you ever wondered what might have been had you decided not to pursue a career as an obstetrician for teen mothers?"

"I would have become a primary care doctor. I would've been caring for many patients," Trent admitted. "Then again, I couldn't see myself being just a normal doctor. I wanted to help pregnant teen mothers. Not too many of them get the prenatal care they need. One of the primary reasons is they are scared of what their parents will think if they confess they are pregnant."

"I don't blame the girls for hiding their pregnancies, but that is dangerous. They could develop complications. That would lead to the discovery they are pregnant," Mark explained seriously.

"That's right. The parents are shocked to learn their daughters are pregnant. Many are angry, but they calm down and accept the circumstances. Some abandon their daughters. Others are overjoyed," Trent added.

"Kim has always been comfortable with talking to Caroline and me about anything. It was no surprise when she and Tommy told us and his parents about both pregnancies," Mark commented, sighing contently as he remembered the revelations of the pregnancies. "The second pregnancy was the bigger shock because none of us were expecting it at all. I mean, our children were using protection."

"Yes, but no contraception is one hundred percent effective with the exception of abstinence," Trent pointed out truthfully.

"I don't get the push to preach abstinence," Mark muttered in much disbelief. "It's been proven not to work very well."

"I know," Trent agreed and frowned. "Unfortunately, some people don't want teens learning anything about sex, except it is to be reserved for marriage. They think teens are not smart enough to control their hormones and should have their every move tracked." He mumbled obscenities in Swahili. "That's crazy. Teens can control their hormones, though the drive to have sex can be so strong that they are unable to sometimes."

"Let the abstinence preachers do their thing. We don't have to listen to them," Mark said in determination.

"That's right," Trent said, nodding sharply. "They can kiss my ass for all I care. Yes, yes, yes."

Mark winked at the obstetrician. He clasped his hands together and twirled his thumbs around. He spoke gibberish and dug the heel of his black dress shoe into the floor.

"You won't believe this, but I was ambushed by reporters while I was going toward the entrance," Mark said in disgust.

"Let me guess. They asked uncomfortable questions you didn't want to answer," Trent suggested a little nervously.

Mark cringed a bit. "They actually asked me if I would send Tommy and Kim to an undisclosed location until their wedding. They wanted to know if I would provide tutors for their schooling if I confirmed it. They demanded I tell them. I told them I was under no obligation to tell them anything. I had no idea such rumors were flying around. I've been too focused on preparing for you-know-who's court appearance."

"I heard a rumor that you, your wife, and your future in-laws would postpone the wedding until well after Kim gave birth," Trent admitted, shuddering badly. "Another rumor even claimed Tommy and Kim would move out of town after the twins' birth, so they could forget their past."

"Where do people come up with this stuff?" Mark wondered with much annoyance.

"I have no idea," Trent commented with a shrug. "You and your family could confirm they aren't true, but you'll just be the subject of more rumors." He shrugged.

"It is just like celebrities could sue tabloids for posting false stories about them and win. Unfortunately, they would just be involved in another so-called scandal the next day," Mark grumbled in anger. "It's absolutely disgusting."

"No shit," Trent agreed. "I try not to use foul language in front of my patients' parents, but I can't help it sometimes. They jump my ass every time I do it." He chuckled humorlessly.

"You can't help it, especially when you are angry," Mark answered in much sympathy. "Still, I don't blame the parents for not wanting their daughters to be exposed to such language."

"You got that right," Trent agreed. "Anyway, who knows what crazy rumors the townspeople will come up with next?"

"Whatever you do, don't believe them," Mark instructed in a low but firm voice. "None of them are true."

Trent gave him a wink. "You got it."

Mark unclasped his hands and looked at his watch. He let out a long whistle before turning back to Trent, who scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fifteen to five. It's likely my family is wondering where I am," Mark said with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to cut this conservation short, but I have to."

"That's fine," Trent assured gently. "I have to get back to my office, anyway. I need to start getting ready to go home."

"It was nice talking with you," Mark said, warmth echoing from his voice.

"It was nice talking to you too," Trent responded and held out his hand. He smiled at Mark's shaking it. He felt him let go of it. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"You too," Mark said, giving a nod. "Bye."

Mark watched Trent go down the hallway. He headed through the waiting room toward the doors. He walked to the first of two elevators. He pressed the up button. The doors opened with a ding. He went inside and pressed five. The doors closed. The elevator started going up.


	91. Feeling Better and Time to Go

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-one of "On a Strange Tide." I am glad it took just a week to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Caroline's parents will make their first appearance in the next one. I feel it's time to introduce them since I've mentioned them several times. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-two.

XXXXX

Chapter 91: Feeling Better/Time to Go

Kim was giving Tommy a neck massage while sitting behind him on the bed in his room. She rubbed deep circles into it. He didn't have the IV in his hand anymore. Nor was he dressed in his hospital gown. He had regular clothes consisting of long brown pants, a long-sleeved brown shirt, and white socks. His white sneakers were on the floor.

Matt and Vicky rubbed their noses as they sat in the chairs in front of the bed. Kyle stretched his arms above his head while standing on Tommy's right. He placed them at his sides while smacking his lips. Caroline stood next to him. She dug the heel of her black sneaker into the floor. She tapped the toe of it twice before planting it there.

Kim increased the pressure on Tommy a tiny bit. He sighed in much content while looking up at the ceiling. He opened and closed his hands to flex his fingers. He looked toward his parents, who propped their heads up with their elbows on the arms of their chairs. Kyle placed his hands behind his back. He tapped his foot twice.

"Talk about looking very relaxed, son," Vicky said warmly.

"Kim's magic touch is what makes me that way, Mom," Tommy responded, looking over his shoulder at his fiancée.

"Your magic touch relaxes me just as much," Kim responded and kissed his temple.

"How about I find a magic lamp and ask the genie to turn you two into parrots?" Kyle joked. "After all, parrots mate for life."

"If Tommy and I have to become parrots, then you, our children, and our parents have to become them too," Kim said, looking toward her brother along with Tommy.

"You can use one wish to turn your entire family into parrots," Matt said, pointing his finger at him.

"I will definitely use the first wish to turn my entire family into parrots," Kyle said proudly. "Of course, Tommy and Kim's twins would become eggs. Caleb would become a chick."

"No denying that," Caroline said while ruffling his hair.

Kyle swatted his mother's hand aside and shook his finger at her disapprovingly. She raised her hands in surrender. She placed them at her sides. Kim finished massaging Tommy's neck. She gave it a gentle pat.

"It's good to see you without that IV inserted in your hand, son," Matt whispered in great relief.

"I am too, Dad," Tommy responded. "It hurt, but it was necessary. It doesn't matter now. I am going home in the next hour or so."

Caroline slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "I recall how excited you were to see Caleb when I brought him here this morning. You held him almost the entire time."

"I didn't want to let him go, but he needed to go home to take his nap," Tommy replied with a frown.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Look on the bright side. You will get to see him when you get home."

"I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed," Tommy commented excitedly. "This bed was comfortable, but it doesn't beat mine."

Kim giggled. "I can't wait to—"

Just then, the door opened with a loud squeak. Everyone turned to see Mark walking in. He closed it behind him. Tommy clasped his hands together and laid them in his lap.

"Hey, everyone," Mark greeted as he went to his wife's side. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are all of you?"

"We're fine, Mr. Hart," Tommy admitted with a laugh. "Thank you very much."

Kyle looked a little nervous. "How did the arraignment go?"

"It went fine, except you-know-who made a fool of herself in front of the judge. Judge Nesmith threw her out of the courtroom, so her attorney had to enter her plea. It was not guilty by reason of drug influence," Mark explained softly.

"Who was her attorney?" Kim wondered.

"It was Bart Feralson. He is the attorney who has been successful in getting defendants acquitted when they claimed they were under the influence of drugs at the time they committed their crimes," Mark answered.

Matt groaned. "That guy is one arrogant bloke. He has shown it many times in the courtroom."

"I will tell you that the witch was denied bail due to her being a safety risk," Mark pointed out.

Kim sighed in much relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Bart insisted that she could be kept at bay with a restraining order or be made to wear an ankle-monitoring bracelet. Everyone knows restraining orders don't always work and that ankle-monitoring bracelets can be removed," Mark said and clicked his tongue twice.

"It's difficult to remove an ankle-monitoring bracelet, but many criminals have succeeded in getting theirs off," Matt added.

"They can't be trusted. That's why most judges will not grant defendants bail," Vicky commented. "Most judges don't tolerate disruptions either."

"Judge Nesmith is that kind of judge in both scenarios," Caroline murmured and bit her lip.

Mark held up a finger. "I didn't expect the witch to use the f-word in front of Judge Nesmith. I rarely see defendants say it, even when they are pissed off."

"Forget about my ex," Tommy said while waving his hands in the air. "She got denied bail. We don't have to worry about her being on the streets now."

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy laid his hands in his lap and tapped his fingers on it. Kim pulled his hair behind his neck. She slipped a lock behind his ear.

"I hate to tell you this, but I was ambushed by reporters in the parking lot," Mark said grimly. "They demanded to know if we would send our children away to an undisclosed location in case the alleged murderer's parents or friends came after them and if we would provide tutors for their schooling."

"Vicky and I heard a rumor about Tommy and Kim moving out of town after the twins' birth to put the past behind them while we were getting bacon-egg-and-cheese biscuits at Burger King this morning," Matt added. "There was also a rumor we would postpone the wedding until well after Kim gave birth."

"Dr. Benton said he heard the same rumors when I talked with him after I got here. He was just finishing up with a patient when I caught sight of him," Mark commented and cleared his throat.

"Where do they get this crap?" Caroline huffed in some anger. "Our kids are staying here, no matter what those bozos say."

"We could confront them and tell them the rumors are bogus, but they'll just spread more of them," Vicky grumbled, frowning a bit.

"Unfortunately," Matt added.

Kim laid her hand on Tommy's shoulder. He put his over it and rubbed it with his thumb. He gave it a gentle pat.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Kim wondered in uncertainty.

"I was thinking we could have pizza for dinner. I could order a few from Pizza Hut," Caroline answered.

"I'd love Pizza Hut pizza for dinner!" Kyle blurted out excitedly.

"Me too," Mark said and gave two thumbs-ups.

"Me three," Kim chimed.

"Me four," Tommy said with much pride.

"How about we join you for dinner at your house?" Vicky suggested eagerly. "Let's have your parents have dinner with us, Caroline. I am sure they would love to."

"I agree," Caroline said and rubbed her nose. She clicked her tongue. "I will call them and ask them if they would like to stay for dinner in a little bit." She rubbed her hands together. "This would be the perfect time for the family to be together after what happened."

"It's a great idea, Mrs. Hart," Tommy said, warmth echoing from his voice. "I am glad you came up with it."

Caroline winked at Tommy. He and the others proceeded to tell her what kind of pizza they wanted.

00000

Tommy tied his shoelaces on his right shoe an hour-and-a-half later. Matt stood close to the bed with a wheelchair. He had his hands on the handles. He tightened his grip on them somewhat. Kim was next to her fiancé. Vicky, Mark, Caroline, and Kyle were close to Matt. Caroline had the bag containing Kim's clothes from the previous day. Vicky held the one that had Tommy's clothes for today. Kyle shifted his weight from one foot to the next.

Tommy bit his lip. Neil came in and told him he had been discharged from the hospital thirty minutes ago. A nurse came in with the wheelchair. The young father thanked the doctor for taking care of him during his stay. Neil told him to come back to the hospital if he started feeling dizzy or felt as if he were able to faint. Tommy told him he would.

Caroline called Frances and told her about Tommy being let out of the hospital ten minutes later. She asked her if she and Martin would like to stay for dinner as they were having Pizza Hut pizza and that Matt and Vicky would be there as well. Frances revealed she and her husband would be delighted to have that with the rest of the family. Caroline was happy at the news.

Tommy finished tying his shoe and placed his foot on the floor while licking his lips. He winced a tiny bit painfully. He rubbed his outer right thigh as he breathed deeply three times. The pain faded away rather quickly. He emitted a relieved sigh. He swallowed hard before giving his thigh a very light pat. He glanced at his family.

"I will be glad when my leg is fully healed," Tommy commented honestly.

"So will the rest of us," Kim agreed. "You're lucky it was just a flesh wound."

"If she-who-must-not-be-named stabbed you a little deeper, she could've damaged muscle. You probably would've had to have surgery," Matt muttered nervously. "That would've required a longer recovery time and a lengthier stay in the hospital."

"I remember when I was five years old. I had my tonsils removed due to so many sore throats. I stayed in the hospital for two days after that surgery," Kyle whispered as he remembered his hospital stay. "My throat was so sore that I couldn't even speak."

"I stayed with you both nights," Caroline added, looking down at her son. "The bright side was you got to eat all the ice cream you wanted." She pinched his cheek and spoke baby talk. "When you began talking again, it was just baby talk."

"Unfortunately," Kyle said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away. He put it at her side. "At least the ice cream numbed the pain in my throat for a good while. It's too bad I didn't pour some of it down Kim's back. I would've loved to have seen her dance all over the house." He snickered.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Kim retorted sarcastically.

"All right, that's enough!" Vicky blurted out annoyingly. "Let's get Tommy home and eat some Pizza Hut pizza."

The others cheered with excitement. Tommy stood up slowly but surely. He took deep breaths as he walked to the wheelchair and sat down. He sighed in relief. He placed his feet on the pedals. Mark approached the door and opened it. Matt pushed his son out of the room. He took a left turn. Kim, Caroline, Kyle, and Vicky followed him close behind. Mark went out, closing the door behind them. He came to his wife's side.

"This hospital is the best one in southern California. The doctors care so much about their patients," Tommy said very gratefully.

"Not to mention it has the most obstetricians specializing in teen pregnancy," Matt added.

Caroline smiled and eyed Kim. "It's no wonder so many teen moms give birth to healthy babies here."

Kim touched her stomach with both hands. "So true. Then again, not many obstetricians can say they've cared for teen moms who have had three children by the time they were eighteen."

"You would think using all that protection would've kept you from becoming pregnant a second time," Vicky said with a shrug.

"Life doesn't always work the way we want it to," Kim pointed out truthfully. She sighed contently at the twins kicking against her hands. She went to Tommy's side. "God meant for this to happen. I am glad it did."

Tommy took her hand into his. "I believe He will bless us with more children. I don't how many we will have, but our three kids are blessings."

"They sure are," Kim agreed and squeezed his hand gently. She released her hold on it. "In two weeks, we will be husband and wife. There is not a thing your ex-girlfriend can do about it."

"Nope, nope, nope," Kyle said with a chuckle.

Mark ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. "When she flipped off the judge, I wanted to say someone should break her middle fingers off and shove them up her butt. However, I knew that was what she wanted. I didn't bother."

"It isn't easy for attorneys to keep their cool, especially when they are faced with disruptive people in the courtroom," Caroline murmured sympathetically.

"Thank God I did," Mark said, his voice showing relief. "I would've been dismissed if I lost my temper."

The group turned right as it reached the end of the hallway. It headed for two elevators located at the end of the next one. They stopped before the second one. Mark pressed down. The one lit up, causing Kyle to groan in much annoyance.

"The elevator is on the first floor. We have to wait!" Kyle yelled in impatience.

"If you want get downstairs right away, Kyle, you can take the stairs at the other end of the hallway," Matt said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"You'd have to go down ten flights of stairs in order to reach the first floor. It is quicker than going up the same number of them. However, it is likely the elevator would reach it more quickly," Vicky added.

"Okay," Kyle said and held his hands. "I won't complain anymore. Are you happy, guys?"

"Yes," the others answered.

The group focused on the two lighting up. The three followed suit, as did the four. The five lit up. The doors opened with a loud ding. Mark went in first. He held the door open button, allowing Matt to push Tommy into the elevator. The others came after him. He let go of it and pressed the one. The doors closed. The elevator proceeded to go down.

"I can only imagine how crowded elevators get in office buildings," Caroline said in awe.

"They get pretty crowded where I work, honey," Mark admitted and suppressed a yawn. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with them on a daily basis."

Caroline chuckled. "I guess I am."

Mark placed his arm around his wife and kissed her temple. He rubbed her arm in a gentle manner.

"It's so hard to believe Tommy and Kim will be getting married in just two weeks. It feels like only yesterday they were running around yelling their heads off," Caroline whispered with a giggle.

"No kidding," Matt agreed. "Sometimes, Tommy yelled so loud that he woke up the dead." He snickered.

"Very funny, Dad," Tommy retorted and blew a raspberry.

"Hey, I have always been a funny man," Matt said, standing tall and proud.

"That is true, except what you said wasn't really funny," Vicky commented seriously. "Unh-unh."

Matt waved his wife off. He placed his hand back on the handle before clearing his throat. He and the others proceeded to talk about the wedding reception.


	92. Two Great-Grandparents and a Baby

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-two of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over nine hundred reviews. I want to give a shoutout to sabina21 for being the nine hundreth reviewer. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, sabina21, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter introduces Caroline's parents. I am so glad I finally did that. Jenna's fate will be dealt with very soon. I won't say what will happen to her. You will have to find out for yourselves. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-three.

XXXXX

Chapter 92: Two Great-Grandparents and a Baby

Seventy-three-year-old Martin was pouring coffee into a mug in the Hart residence's kitchen fifteen minutes later. He filled it to nearly full before putting it back in the coffeemaker. He took a long sip and nodded in approval. He looked over at seventy-two-year-old Frances, who was feeding Caleb strained peas from a jar while he sat in his high chair.

Martin shifted his attention back to his coffee. He was slightly taller than Mark was. He happened to be very lean. The top of his head was completely bald while the sides and back were covered in short, straight white hair. His eyes were light blue. He had so many wrinkles on his face that someone could draw a map on it.

Frances got some more peas on the spoon. She waved it above Caleb before putting it in his mouth. She smiled at his swallowing them. She resembled Caroline with the exception of her being taller and leaner. Her short white hair was curly with gray streaks here and there. Her eyes were dark brown. Her face had many wrinkles. A scar could be seen on her chin. Martin turned toward her.

"All right, little guy," Frances said, getting more peas on the spoon. "Here comes the airplane!"

Frances moved the spoon from side to side above Caleb while making plane engine noises. He shook his hands and laughed in much delight. She placed the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed the bananas. Unfortunately, he spit some of them out. She wiped his mouth with his bib. Her husband picked up his coffee. He moved closer to her as he took a sip.

"Okey-dokey," Frances commented while getting more peas on the spoon. "The train is coming for you."

Frances moved the spoon from side to side in front of Caleb while imitating a train's whistle. He laughed and hit his hands on the table. She put the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed all of the bananas this time. This caused her to smile. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Put that thing away, young man. We don't stick tongues out in this family," Frances warned playfully. She smiled at her great-grandson pulling his tongue back into his mouth. "That's a good boy."

Martin couldn't help but smile. He remembered all the times he fed Caroline in her high chair. His neighbors considered that odd because fathers weren't supposed to tend to their babies and that it was the mothers' job. He didn't care because he loved interacting with his daughter throughout her childhood. When she had Kim, he was eager to feed her in her high chair.

He started thinking about Tommy, Kim, Mark, Caroline, and Kyle coming home with Matt and Vicky joining them for dinner. He was so glad Tommy was able leave the hospital today. He didn't like hospitals one bit. One reason was his mother, Laurel, had a stroke when he was twenty and was admitted to one, but she died soon after. Another was he broke his arm when he was twenty-five and had to stay in one overnight. He hated the fact that Tommy had to stay overnight, but he understood the doctors' need to observe him for signs of a concussion.

His thoughts shifted to Jenna. He hated that woman for what she put his family through, especially Tommy and Kim. He wanted to go confront her himself. However, he knew that was she wanted. He considered it not worth the trouble. He was glad that Mark took on the case and was able to convince Mikey to deny her bail. He was grateful to the judge for dismissing her from the courtroom due to her antics. He thought anyone who was disruptive during court proceedings had no respect for the law.

Martin snapped out of his thoughts when Caleb babbled. He observed him putting his hands over his mouth. The baby emitted a gurgle before hitting them on the table once more. Martin pinched his cheek and spoke baby talk. He tickled his nose, which made him laugh. He ran his hand over his great-grandson's head.

"You are such a handsome boy," Martin cooed with a chuckle. "Boys will be so jealous of you because you will get all the girls."

"I hope he isn't still wearing diapers by then," Frances quipped and snickered under her breath.

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, though he might still be sleeping in a crib." He laughed raucously.

"Someone should dress you up as a baby," Frances said and punched his arm.

"Go ahead. I don't mind sucking on a pacifier and drinking from a bottle," Martin commented, standing tall and proud. "How about you be a baby with me?"

"Nah," Frances said, shaking her head fast.

"Spoilsport," Martin retorted in playfulness.

She elbowed him in the arm. "I heard that."

Martin stuck his tongue out at his wife, who mimicked him with hers. They pulled them back into their mouths. They turned back to Caleb. She fed him some more peas.

"It's a good thing you're feeding Caleb right now, darling," Martin said matter-of-factly. "None of us want to deal with a fussy baby while we are eating pizza."

"I can't wait to eat Pizza Hut pizza," Frances said very eagerly. "It got started in 1958. We were young adults back then."

"We sure were," Martin said with much pride. "The pizza is as good today as it was back then." He smiled widely. "I think it will get better as time goes on."

"In less than five months, there will be two more babies in this house," Frances pointed out and laughed softly. "Who would've thought our granddaughter and her fiancé would have three children by age eighteen? It is almost unfathomable in this day and age."

"In our day, it wasn't unheard of for mothers to have several children close in age. It's because many children died during childhood. Do you remember a couple named Derek and Gayle Gorge?" Martin wondered.

"Boy, do I ever," Frances responded and exhaled in a sharp manner. "They had triplet girls named June, Diane, and Lily three years after they got married at age eighteen. She felt overwhelmed caring for three babies at the same time. Thankfully, their parents lived across the street. Their mothers helped her with caring for the little ones."

"Even with help from the parents and occasionally grandparents, caring for three children under the age of two is very challenging," Martin said honestly.

"I have to laugh at people who say there were no food allergies in the old days. There were. The patients usually died before the age of five. Robert Engels was a boy I played with a lot. He died unexpectedly when he was seven years old. His mother said he ate a peanut butter sandwich for lunch. His face swelled up like a balloon soon after he was finished. She took him to the hospital, but he died a little while later. It was obvious he was allergic to peanuts. She never knew until the day he died," Frances explained and frowned.

"Thank God medicine for food allergies exists now," Martin whispered with much relief. "People who have them can live a lot longer."

"All of us have known someone who has a food allergy," Frances murmured. "It feels like food allergies are becoming more common, but they aren't. Doctors have gotten better at diagnosing them."

"It's the same with violent crime. People think that it is increasing due to the constant airing of stories. It's not. It's just that news reports are nationwide now. When we were young, we only got local news reports," Martin commented, giving a shrug. "In fact, some crimes never made the news, even if they were very serious. That gave many people a false sense of security."

"Boy, were they shocked when they found they weren't immune to violent crime," Frances said in great awe. "No place in this world is immune to it."

Martin nodded in agreement. Frances fed Caleb some more peas before grabbing the lid and putting it on the jar. She set the jar on the table and took the spoon to the sink to lay it there. She returned to her husband and great-grandson. She took Caleb out of the high chair. She patted his back.

"Tommy and Kim are so lucky they can raise their children," she said as she and Martin went into the living room. They seated themselves on the couch. She turned Caleb around and sat him in her lap. "In our day, unwed mothers had their babies taken away from them. The babies were placed for adoption."

"That period of American history lasted from 1945 until 1973. Before then, it was considered best to keep mother and child together," he replied as he remembered teen girls being sent away and not knowing why until he learned they were pregnant. "Maternity homes provided homes for unwed mothers. Kindly Christian women ran them. Most were married and experienced mothers themselves. They taught the single moms skills they needed for jobs. They watched over the children while the mothers were at work. The homes were the first daycares."

Frances kissed the top of Caleb's head. "While these women were running the homes, Georgia Tann was stealing children from their parents, especially poor and uneducated ones. Society decided unwed mothers should not be allowed to raise their children. Many infertile couples were looking to adopt children. The maternity homes became places to get pregnant girls to surrender their babies for adoption. Many treated them well. Others did not." She sighed heavily.

"It is estimated four million American women had their babies placed for adoption. Many claimed they were coerced into giving up their little ones," Martin murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "They were told they would go on with their lives like nothing happened."

"You can never forget about a child, no matter what happened to it," Frances whispered with a shake of her head. "We may be old-fashioned, but those mothers didn't deserve to have their children taken from them just because they weren't married. The fathers suffered too. That is if they knew about the children. Our parents would never have forced us to give up Caroline if we conceived her out of wedlock."

Martin rubbed his chin. "No, they wouldn't have. They would've told us to get married, so Caroline could be born within the bounds of marriage. In their eyes, that would've been the right thing to do."

"Kim was right to chew us out over our constant meddling. The same goes for Freddie and Clarice. All four of us were shocked when she yelled at us after we made a comment about her and Tommy marrying first before having children. Mark and Caroline backed her up. She apologized, but we didn't blame her. It taught us a lesson about sticking our noses where it didn't belong," Frances commented and touched Caleb's stomach. "None of us have meddled since."

"Freddie and Clarice live in Sacramento, but they will be here for the wedding. So will Tommy's grandparents. Teddy, Olivia, Frankie, and Agnes live in San Antonio," Martin murmured. "It will be so nice to see them."

"I'm glad I let them know about what happened last Wednesday and yesterday. They were so shocked to learn what Jenna had been doing to Tommy and Kim," Frances said, looking a little nervous. "Agnes started yelling that she wanted to come here and punch the witch's lights out."

He raised his eyebrows. "That woman has always had a temper. If you mess with her loved ones, you mess with her."

She nodded sharply. "That's right. Vicky is like her mother in every way, especially with her temper. Of course, she doesn't lose it often."

Martin looked down at Caleb, who reached for him. He placed his coffee on the coffee table. He took him from Frances and raised him high above his head. Caleb squealed while waving his arms about. He moved him downward. He put him back up again. He blew a raspberry on his stomach. Caleb laughed in great joy. Martin brought him down to his eye level and rubbed noses with him. He turned him around to seat him in his lap.

"I can't wait to see Kim walk down the aisle and meet Tommy at the altar," he said with much excitement.

"Me neither," she agreed. "What I really want to do is show off my dance skills at the reception." She moved from side to side. "I haven't gotten rusty at all."

"Just don't let your feet grow wings. You just might try to fly away," Martin joked with a snicker.

"I will fly away if I want to," Frances said, becoming still. "You aren't going to stop me!" She shook her finger at him. "Nope, nope, nope."

"How about I pull your finger?" Martin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "I just might make you fart."

"Go ahead," Frances insisted and moved her finger closer. "I dare you. In fact, I triple-dog dare you."

"Okay," Martin commented while rubbing his hands together. "I will."

He grabbed her finger and pulled on it hard. She imitated a fart and blew a raspberry. She smiled as he released his hold on her.

"There," she said proudly. "That wasn't so bad."

"I wonder where the pull-my-finger game got started," he commented in much curiosity.

"Beats me," Frances answered with a shrug. She took Caleb from him. She seated him in her lap. "I am aware that kids did dare each other to do stupid stuff back in our day. The sinister triple-dog dare usually got them to do the dares."

"Schwartz skipped the triple dare and went right for the throat just to get Flick to stick his tongue to the flagpole in _A Christmas Story._ You could say his mother's whipping was the ultimate karma for putting Flick up to the dare," Martin explained with a raised eyebrow. "We don't have to worry about our tongues freezing to flagpoles here because it is rarely cold."

"People who live in the mountains north of Angel Grove do. Then again, I don't think they'd do something like that," Frances pointed out.

"Yeah," Martin agreed and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He, his wife, and his great-grandson looked toward the TV. "Anyway, let's watch some TV."

"Sure," Frances said with a nod. "I wonder what could be on."

"We won't know until I turn on the TV," Martin responded and made a funny noise. "I will tell you right now. I am not watching some kiddie show."

Martin turned on the TV in which _The Lion King_ came on the screen. The scene where Simba hung out with Timon and Pumbaa while looking up at the stars played. He and Frances couldn't help but smile.

" _The Lion King_ is the perfect movie for kids. There is no violence, except for some fighting regarding the lions and the hyenas. It doesn't any scary moments with the exception of the stampede and the hyena chase," he explained and put the remote on the couch.

"Just don't jump into the TV and became part of the movie," she quipped and laughed raucously.

Martin laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

Frances smirked. "Well, I am a funny woman. You are a funny man."

"That I am," Martin agreed with much pride. He ruffled her hair. He laughed at her swatting his hand aside. "Are you scared I will rub your hair off your head?"

"No, but I am warning you. You will get a knuckle sandwich if you do that again," Frances warned and balled her hand into a fist. "I mean it."

He held up his hand. "Duly noted."

Martin and Frances watched Simba go to the edge of the cliff. The lion fell on a pile of flowers and seeds. This sent them flying into the air.


	93. After All That

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-three of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. I have just seven chapters to go before this fic will be at its end. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-four.

XXXXX

Chapter 93: After All That

Martin, Frances, and Caleb were watching _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_ twenty-five minutes later. Caleb was seated in his great-grandmother's lap. The scene where Marv was hit in the head by the first brick Kevin threw came on. Martin and Frances laughed as the burglar stumbled and grabbed his forehead before falling on his back.

"I can't get enough of Marv falling on his back after being hit by that brick," Martin said.

"Me neither," Frances agreed. "He should've been dead from that. A brick to the head would cause a massive skull fracture with epidermal hematoma."

"Of course, it didn't kill him. He took three more bricks to the head. They didn't kill him. They just made him delirious," Martin responded, making a funny noise.

"I am so glad Kyle never got the idea to throw a brick off the roof of a building," Frances whispered in much relief. "He knows that would kill someone if it hit them." She cringed badly.

"A brick thrown off the roof of a building would also irreparably damage a car if it hit one," Martin pointed out matter-of-factly. "When Harry was catapulted into the air by Marv stepping on the seesaw, he landed on top of a car and smashed it to bits." He shuddered. "He should've had a shattered spine and internal bleeding from that."

"But he didn't have either. He got up and moved off the car like nothing happened," Frances said, giving a shrug.

"Movies don't follow reality most of the time. The _Die Hard_ movies are another example of that. John McCain suffered injuries that would've killed him in real life," Martin added.

"I am very surprised that people haven't tried to recreate stunts that actors and actresses perform in their movies," Frances commented in amazement. "I mean, many daredevils do exist."

"Even daredevils can recognize which stunts are impossible for them to perform. Moreover, they may think they are way too dangerous," Martin suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Frances said with a nod. "I know Tommy and Kim will teach their children that the stunts should be left to the professionals."

"They should," Martin responded bluntly. "People should not be performing dangerous stunts unless they've undergone intense training for it."

"Actors and actresses do just that. Sometimes, they have to modify their bodies for roles," Frances murmured, her body shaking a little bit.

"They do that under the supervision of doctors. I can't see myself losing or gaining weight for a role," Martin said while raising his eyebrows. "It would take a huge toll on my body."

"It takes a toll on any celebrity's body, no matter how young they are," Frances said truthfully. "If celebrities want roles very badly and are willing to go through body modification for them, then they should go for it. At the same time, they need to be health conscious."

"So true," Martin agreed. "Celebrities don't owe us anything, except a good round of entertainment. That's what God put them on this Earth for."

Frances nodded in agreement. Caleb hit his hands on his legs before waving them above his head. She cupped her chin in her hand. She smacked her lips twice.

"What I find interesting is some people think dropping a penny off a skyscraper would kill someone if it hit them in the head," Frances said thoughtfully.

"As it turns out, that isn't true," Martin said, shaking his head. "In fact, it's extremely difficult to turn a penny into a lethal weapon. Hurling it over the barricades at the top of the Empire State Building wouldn't help at all. Even from that height, a penny is too small and flat to become a missile. Air cushions it as well."

She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth. "Instead, it would flutter to the ground like a leaf. If it did strike you, it would feel like being smacked in the forehead. People often assume that a falling penny will accelerate for the entirety of its fall due to gravity. They see it achieving breakneck speeds by the time it reaches the ground. This would indeed happen if New York City was evacuated. However, it would only happy if all the air were removed and the penny was tossed off the Empire State Building into a vacuum. Collisions with air molecules slow pennies down. Air resistance opposes the penny's downward motion. It counteracts the force of gravity. It is called a drag force."

"The faster the penny falls, the greater the air resistance it experiences," Martin said, holding up a finger. "At a certain maximum velocity of the penny, the drag force turns both equal and opposite to the downward gravitational force. The penny no longer accelerates due to the forces being balance. Instead, it falls at a constant speed all the way to the ground. That is called terminal velocity."

"Pennies are flat. They experience a lot of air resistance. They are light, so it doesn't take much drag to counteract their weight. If hurled off a skyscraper, pennies achieve their terminal velocity after only about fifty feet of descent. After that point, they flutter to the ground at just twenty-five miles per hour," Frances commented.

He scratched his head. "If there were no air, a falling penny would accelerate to a speed of two hundred eight miles per hour by the time it reached the ground. At that speed, it might damage your skull, but it wouldn't drill through."

"Do you want me to throw a penny off the tallest building in the city and see if it will hurt you?" Frances teased playfully. "I know how hard of a head you have."

"No, thank you," Martin answered, shaking his head.

"Spoilsport," Frances said in mock anger.

Martin huffed. "I heard that."

Frances mouthed her husband's words in a mocking way. Martin gave her a slap to the back of her head. He got one upside his in retaliation. They stuck their tongues out at each other. They pulled them back into their mouths.

"If only we could catch flies with our tongues like chameleons do," she said sweetly.

"You would make such a good-looking chameleon," he said and tickled her chin. He smiled at her giggling.

"Everyone in our families would make good-looking chameleons. Of course, Tommy and Kim's twins would be just eggs," Frances whispered as he pulled his hand away from her.

"You could say the same for any animal that lays eggs," Martin answered. "Let's get back to discussing throwing pennies off the top of buildings."

"Yeah. A penny thrown off the top of a building may not kill you, but you don't want to put away the protective headgear," Frances warned in a low but stern voice. "A ballpoint pen just might kill you if it falls off the top of a building."

"Oh, yeah," Martin agreed while nodding. "Depending on its design, the pen will either spin or shoot down like an arrow. In the latter case, it could come down at two hundred miles per hour. It will hit a small area with a lot of momentum. It will make a chip in the sidewalk. It could punch into a wooden board. You wouldn't want it to hit your head."

"No, you wouldn't," Frances responded while shrugging. "Imagine seeing birds fly around your head." She imitated a bird's chirping.

"People don't get birds on their heads," Martin commented in much seriousness. "They get concussions."

"You got that right," Frances murmured. She and her husband proceeded to talk about falling pennies some more.

00000

Martin and Frances were still watching the movie ten minutes later. The scene where Marv picked up a brick and heaved it at Kevin came on. Caleb placed his hands over his mouth. He removed them from it and hit them on his legs. He gurgled before emitting a soft coo. She planted a kiss to his temple. She rubbed the same spot.

"Those bricks can do so much damage to property. I can't help but think about all the flying debris being hurled through objects such as houses and cars at one hundred miles per hour during tornadoes," Frances said honestly. "For example, a block of wood can go through a brick wall without any trouble whatsoever."

"Only a brick wall built between walls of steel-reinforced concrete would stop the wood from going through it," Martin said and emitted a sharp exhale.

Frances pressed her lips together. "We are lucky we don't have to deal with tornadoes often."

"Yeah. People in the Midwest are another story. They have to deal with tornadoes a lot," Martin whispered with a frown.

"Did you know Moore, Oklahoma is the tornado capital of the world?" Frances wondered.

"No, I didn't," Martin admitted and looked a little embarrassed. "Being on God's green Earth for seventy years, you would think I would know that."

"Nobody knows everything, not even elderly people," Frances pointed out very gently. She rubbed Caleb's stomach. "It is okay if you didn't know that little fact." She winked at him.

Martin snorted. "Thanks."

He kissed her cheek before giving it a gentle rub. They looked at each other as Caleb put his hands over his mouth.

"It's wonderful we've been married for more than fifty years," she said, happiness radiating from her face.

"I know," he said, smiling widely. "When we were young, the average age for Americans was sixty years old. Marriages that lasted as long as ours weren't that common. Even today, they still aren't."

"The difference is the divorce rate is a lot higher than it was back in our day. It is at forty to fifty percent now. What is interesting is there are couples who divorced after forty years of marriage. Were they happy until the last few years? Did they oppose divorce due to being religious? Did they finally get tired of making each other miserable?" Martin wondered, his eyes showing much curiosity.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. Marriage isn't what it used to be. Many couples just want big fancy weddings. They don't care about the work that goes into marriage," Frances grumbled while shaking her head in disbelief.

"They divorce at the first sign of trouble," Martin said, his voice showing some hints of anger. "Our marriage hit some rough patches, but we worked through them. So have Mark and Caroline. They've been married for more than twenty years."

"Let's not forget Matt and Vicky. They've been married the same length of time," Frances added.

"I say you shouldn't get married if you can't get along in the same space," Martin said firmly. "It is as simple as that."

Martin and Francis looked toward the window to see Caroline pulling Tommy's van into the driveway. Mark followed suit with his car. Matt came next with his blue SUV. It appeared to be quite new. However, it had a scratch under the handle on the driver's door. Bird poop could be seen in the upper left hand corner of the windshield.

All three drivers turned off their engines and exited their vehicles. Vicky, Kyle, and Kim got out. Kim helped Tommy get out of the van on the passenger's side. She grabbed his bag and a cane Caroline brought with her from the floor. She gave it to him. Caroline got her daughter's bag from the same area. They, Tommy, Mark, Kyle, Matt, and Vicky headed for the front door. Frances looked at Caleb.

"Caleb, the entire family is home!" Frances said excitedly.

"Let's go greet them!" Martin said, getting up.

Frances rose to her feet. "Yes, let's do that."

Martin and Frances made their way to the area in front of the coffee table. They listened to it unlock. Caroline opened it. She came inside along with the rest of the family. Mark closed the door and locked it. Everyone approached the couple.

"Welcome home, Tommy, Kim!" Frances announced sweetly.

"Thanks, Grandma," Kim replied and hugged her grandparents. She placed the bag on the floor after letting go of them. "It's good to be home."

Martin gazed at Tommy with a chuckle. "Look at you, Tommy. You look no worse for the wear."

"Thanks, Mr. Becker," Tommy responded in a warm voice. He tapped the top of the cane. "You're lucky your daughter didn't get rid of this cane after she sprained her right knee five years ago."

Caroline approached her parents after Kim stepped aside. "I never will. It's good to see you, Mom, Dad."

Martin and Frances gave their daughter a big hug after she placed the bag on the floor. Caroline responded by giving them a bigger one. They let go of each other. Frances handed Caleb to Kim, who put him at her eye level.

"Hey, honey. Did you miss Mommy and Daddy?" Kim asked lovingly. She laughed at the baby's gurgling. "I will take that as a yes."

"Me too," Tommy said, coming to her side and kissing the top of Caleb's head. They looked toward her grandparents. "Did he give you any trouble?"

"Not at all," Martin answered. "Frances went on ahead and fed him, so we wouldn't have to deal with a fussy baby during dinner."

Mark came to his wife's side. "That's smart thinking. Nobody wants to deal with fussy babies during any meal."

"What I don't understand is why some people think it is better to let babies cry their eyes out in restaurants," Kyle said as he walked up to the group along with Matt and Vicky. "That is disrespectful to those who are trying to eat."

"I guess they believe the babies will shut up if they ignore them long enough," Matt mumbled with a scoff. "They are terrible parents or babysitters."

Kyle growled fiercely. "I'd love to give those people spankings to their bare bottoms."

"You said it, Kyle," Vicky agreed. "By the way, it's nice to see you and Frances, Martin."

Martin winked at Matt and Vicky. "It's nice to see you and Matt too, Vicky. We may not see each other a whole lot, but we are family."

"The entire family will be together at Tommy and Kim's wedding," Mark commented excitedly. "I can't wait for it to get here."

"We have just two weeks to go, Dad," Kim said, squealing in great delight. "Mom and Mr. Oliver will help get Tommy and I fitted for our clothes!"

"I can't wait for that," Tommy commented with much eagerness. "I hope my pants don't fall down and reveal I am wearing an embarrassing piece of underwear." He made a funny noise.

Kim looked at him. "I will make sure you aren't wearing any embarrassing underwear, Handsome."

Tommy smiled after turning to her. "Thanks, Beautiful."

Tommy and Kim kissed and rubbed noses. Kyle pointed a finger down his throat and made gagging sounds. He stopped when Vicky elbowed him in the arm. Martin rubbed his hands together.

"Now, let's get that pizza ordered!" Martin commanded. He laughed at the others cheering. "Great. Get in the kitchen on the double!"

Frances grabbed the remote off the coffee table as the others went into the kitchen. She turned off the TV and returned it to its spot. She followed her family close behind.


	94. What a Nice Time

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-four of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. It has a little bit of Tommy/Kim. Jenna's fate will be revealed very soon. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-five.

XXXXX

Chapter 94: What a Nice Time

Tommy, Mark, Matt, and Martin sat at the kitchen table immersed in a poker game in the late evening. Tommy happened to be seated at the head. Mark and Matt were to the left and right of him respectively. Martin was next to Mark. Each player had stacks of coins consisting of nickels, dimes, and quarters. Tommy and Matt had diet cokes. Four nickels were at the table's center. Martin moved his cards around. He whispered inaudible words. Mark ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth.

"Check," Mark said.

"The bet is ten cents," Matt said and threw a dime in the pot.

Martin added the same amount it. "I call."

Tommy put in two dimes. "I raise you twenty cents."

Tommy looked toward Mark, who narrowed his eyes at his cards. Matt opened and closed his mouth without making any words come out. Martin sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"I fold," Martin mumbled and put his cards down. He propped his head up with his elbow.

"I call," Matt said and slid a dime forward.

"Same here," Mark added and added the same amount in the pot.

Tommy nodded at the remaining players. Matt put three cards on the table and got two new ones. Mark laid two cards, and Tommy gave him two new ones. He observed him discarding a card and get two others. All three men put their cards together. Martin scratched his neck.

"I bet ten cents," Mark said as he threw in a dime.

"I fold," Matt muttered annoyingly. He slammed his cards on the table and mumbled an obscenity in Spanish.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Matt," Martin scolded, looking toward him.

"I didn't say any bad words, Martin," Matt insisted.

"Don't give me that. I could tell you uttered a Spanish obscenity," Martin retorted, tilting his head a bit. "I've lived in California all my life. I know Spanish obscenities like the back of my hand."

"He's right, Dad," Tommy agreed. "He's caught me speaking Spanish obscenities a few times. This is the first time he caught you uttering one."

"Well, there is a first time for everything," Matt commented with a shrug. "I guess."

Tommy cupped his chin in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the pot before turning back to his cards.

"I see your ten. I raise you twenty-five," Tommy said as he slid a quarter forward.

"I call," Mark replied, tossing the same amount in the pot.

Both men examined their cards closely. Martin placed his hands behind his head and leaned back a little bit.

"It's the moment of truth," Tommy said.

"Can you beat this, Tommy?" Mark yelled while laying his hand in front of his opponent. It was a four-of-a-kind consisting of aces.

"That is the best hand we've had all night, Mr. Hart," Tommy admitted, warmth echoing from his voice.

"Thanks," Mark said with a laugh. He was about to reach for the pot when Tommy held up his hand.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't come close to this," Tommy said and revealed his hand as a royal flush consisting of aces.

Mark leaned back in his chair before groaning frustratingly. He wrinkled his nose and smacked his lips. Tommy gathered the pot with much eagerness. He emitted a soft laugh.

"That's the eighth hand you've won in a row, Tommy," Mark said.

"Talk about no one being able to stop you," Matt added.

Tommy put the coins with their proper groups. "You could say I am lucky tonight. In fact, I am even luckier than the night when I ran into you-know-who."

Martin formed a big smirk on his face. "There is nothing more I'd love to see is the cards grow to giant size."

"I want to see that so much. I ache to see them throw Tommy out of the kitchen," Matt said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the living room.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh, Dad," Tommy said sarcastically while gathering the cards.

Matt stuck his tongue out at his son, who put the cards in a stack. He pulled it back into his mouth. Martin placed his hands on the table. He proceeded to tap his fingers on it.

"Poker is such a great game. It is one of chance," Martin said with much eagerness.

Matt pointed his finger at the cards. "Getting a royal flush like Tommy just did is so rare that you could take a picture and put it on display in a museum."

"I have never gotten a royal flush in my life," Martin admitted and held up his hand. "I've gotten one straight flush, though."

"All of us usually get a high card, one pair, or two pairs," Mark said, motioning toward himself and the other men.

"No one knows why three-of-a-kind and one pair is called a full house," Martin murmured, giving a shrug.

"It'd be interesting to have five-of-a-kind. It'd be such a hard hand to get," Matt said in much amazement.

Mark chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Tommy and Matt picked up their cokes, taking long sips of them. They put them down. They let out long yet contented sighs as they looked at each other.

"The more I play poker, the more I feel like I am living the events of _Maverick,_ " Tommy said.

"I feel that way myself," Martin said with a small laugh. "The funniest part of that movie was where Maverick pretended to be captured by the Indians."

"Unh-unh," Tommy retorted and growled playfully. "Everyone knows the funniest part was when poker players were thrown off the steamboat for cheating in the tournament. My sides hurt from laughing so hard every time I see it."

Mark smirked. "Remember the time you knocked the remote off the arm of the couch by hitting it with your hand when you watched it with Kim and me."

Tommy gave him a mock angry look. "You talk too much."

"Rawk! You talk too much! Rawk!" Matt cawed and whistled.

"Rawk! Polly want a cracker? Polly want a cracker? Rawk!" Mark blurted out and blew a raspberry.

"Nice imitation of parrots, guys," Martin said with pride.

"Thanks," Mark and Matt responded and laughed to themselves.

"That reminds me of the parrot from the Bugs Bunny cartoon called 'Buccaneer Bunny.' He kept telling Yosemite Sam where Bugs Bunny was," Tommy pointed out.

Martin snickered. "He's in there. He's in there. Rawk! Rawk!"

Matt smiled. "Then Bugs asked him if he wanted a cracker. He got excited and received dynamite from him. It exploded, and he mumbled about himself and his big mouth. Then he collapsed."

All four men folded their arms and flapped them as if they were wings. They imitated the cawing of parrots. They became quiet and still twenty seconds later. They unfolded their arms and laid their hands on the table.

"Now, let's get back to playing poker," Tommy said and blew a raspberry.

"That is a good idea, son," Matt answered. He, Mark, and Martin watched him deal the cards.

00000

Kim, Vicky, and Caroline sat together on the living room couch. Caleb laughed at Vikcky's moving her head from side to side as she held her ears. He sat in Caroline's lap. Frances and Kyle watched them while sitting in the armchairs. Caleb hit his hands on his knees. Vicky became still and let go of her ears. She laid her hands in her lap while forming a big smile on her face.

"Talk about loving the faces I make," Vicky cooed.

"No denying that," Caroline said while patting Caleb's back. She jumped at his letting out a long burp. "Jeez. Someone had a bit of gas."

"My husband always tries to get me to have a belching contest with him," Frances said, rolling her eyes and emitting an annoyed huff. "Every time I refuse, he says his name in one burp." She looked a little disgusted.

Kyle felt his drop to the floor. "I didn't know Grandpa liked doing that kind of stuff, Grandma."

"He doesn't look the type to do that," Kim added.

"You learn something new every day," Frances admitted with a shrug.

Kim snorted. "Enough about burping. I want to play peekaboo with Caleb."

"I do too," Vicky said with much eagerness. "Oh, yes."

Vicky and her future daughter-in-law looked toward Caleb, who opened his mouth and blinked twice. They covered their eyes as curiosity filled his.

"Peekaboo, Caleb!" Kim said and uncovered her eyes along with Vicky.

"We see you!" Vicky added.

Caleb squealed and shook his arms about. He hit his hands on his legs as he got a little louder. Caroline planted a kiss on top of his head. She rubbed it gingerly before giving it a gentle pat.

"You love that game!" Caroline commented with great delight. She stood Caleb on his feet. "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!" She giggled before sitting him back down in her lap.

"Yeah," Vicky said while waving her finger in the air above her grandson. "Now, I shall tickle your foot."

Vicky brought her finger to Caleb's foot. She proceeded to tickle it. He laughed while clapping multiple times. She squeezed it in a very gentle manner before pulling her hand away. Frances and Kyle stood up and went to the front of the coffee table.

"Hey, Caleb!" Frances called.

"Watch us be goofy," Kyle added very eagerly. "You will love this."

Frances and Kyle waved their arms above their heads while making faces. They hopped on one foot while turning in a circle. Caleb laughed softly. They lost their balance and stumbled forward, but they stayed on their feet. They put their hands together above their heads. They moved their bodies as if they were worms. He laughed a little louder.

"You two make great worms!" Vicky called in joy.

"You sure do!" Caroline added and made a funny noise.

Frances and Kyle became still and put their arms at their sides. He went to his armchair and sat down. She approached Caroline, who raised her eyebrows.

"How about a hug for Gran?" Frances asked while holding out her arms.

Caroline smiled. "That's a nice idea. Here he comes."

Caroline gave Caleb to Frances. She, her daughter, and her future sister-in-law watched her hold him against her shoulder carefully. Frances hugged him very carefully. She gave his back a gentle pat. He let out a small burp, causing her to pull him back to look at him.

"It looks like you still had some gas!" Frances yelled with a laugh.

"No kidding!" Caroline agreed.

Frances blew a raspberry. "It's time for you to go back to Mommy."

Frances handed Caleb to Kim. She observed her sitting him in her lap and speaking baby talk to him. She, Caroline, and Vicky couldn't help but smile.

"Look at you with Caleb, darling. You remind me so much of me when I sat your mom in my lap during her infancy," Frances said sweetly.

"It reminds me of Mom sitting me in her lap when I was a baby," Kim commented honestly. She touched her stomach, feeling the twins move. "These two will be sitting on laps very soon."

"They better not give any of us baby showers when we change them," Kyle joked.

"It's funny how some people berate Tommy and me for not getting married first before we had Caleb, yet they have no problem marrying and divorcing three times," Kim grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Talk about being hypocritical," Frances said, shaking her head in disbelief. She went over to her armchair and sat down.

"Those people need to be given spankings and have feet shoved up their butts," Kyle suggested.

"How about we drench them with many buckets of water too?" Frances added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Be my guest, Grandma," Kyle said, a laugh leaving his mouth.

Kim smiled at the twins' kicking against her hand. She tried to hold back a chuckle, but she couldn't help herself.

"I am so glad I finally felt the babies move, though I wish it could've happened under better circumstances. I do hope they are born as close to the due date as possible," Kim whispered joyfully.

"All of us do. Your stomach will be even bigger than it was during your first pregnancy," Vicky blurted out in amazement.

"Yeah," Frances agreed.

Kim smiled warmly. "I have little doubt I will lose a lot of weight during the weeks following the birth."

Caroline rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "We don't doubt that either."

Caroline put her arm around Kim and hugged her lightly. Kim brought her hand to Caleb's stomach. She rubbed it very gently.

"I have no doubt that Tommy, Mark, Matt, and Martin are enjoying their poker game in there," Vicky said as she jerked her thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"Martin and I play poker a lot. Sometimes, we use coins for bets. Other times, we use food such as cookies or crackers," Frances pointed out.

"Imagine eating the pot when you won a game," Vicky said.

"If I won a poker game with food as the pot, you bet my mouth would be full before we started another one," Kyle said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

The women gave shrugs while emitting small laughs. They and Kyle proceeded to talk about the wedding reception.

00000

Kim, Caroline, Vicky, Frances, and Kyle were still sitting in the same spots ten minutes later. Caleb clapped three times before letting out a soft babble. He was still in his mother's lap. Frances waved her hand above her before laying it in her lap. She propped her head up with her elbow on the arm. She formed a big smile on her face.

"And the guy said, 'Hey, that's no kindergartner. That's my wife,'" Frances said and laughed loudly.

"I never get tired of hearing that joke, Grandma!" Kyle yelled in much delight.

"Who does?" Caroline said with a shrug. "I hate jokes from joke books. They are so stupid."

"They suck big time," Kyle said with a sharp nod.

Caroline shot a glare at him. "Kyle, watch your mouth!"

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "Hey, you say things—well, you know."

"That doesn't mean you should do that," Frances commented sternly. "It makes you look bad."

"I know, Grandma. Still, I can't help it sometimes," Kyle responded and raised his eyebrows.

Kim exhaled. "Me neither. So do the rest of us."

Kim looked down at Caleb as he yawned widely. She kissed the top of his head before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, but this little guy looks ready for bed," Kim said regretfully.

"I understand," Vicky said and stood up with a loud grunt. Kim and Caroline followed suit. "I'm ready to head home, anyway."

"I am too," Frances added, getting up along with Kyle.

"As are we," Martin and Matt said as they walked toward the coffee table along with Mark and Tommy. They stopped in front of it.

"Great minds think alike once again," Vicky said, going to her husband's side and kissing his cheek. They looked toward Caroline as she approached them along with Kim.

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner, Caroline," Matt said with much gratefulness. "We really appreciate it."

"So do we," Martin added, eyeing Frances as she came to his side.

"You're welcome," Caroline responded with a nod. She gave her parents big hugs. They responded by giving her a bigger one. She emitted a long exhale. They let go of each other. "The next two weeks will be busy due to getting ready for the wedding."

"Oh, yes," Frances agreed.

Tommy went in front of his parents. Kim joined his side and patted Caleb's back. The baby let out another yawn.

"Good night, Mom, Dad," Tommy said and hugged his parents. "It was great to spend time with you tonight."

"The same goes for you and the rest of the family, son," Matt said and turned to Kim, who furrowed her brow.

"Mm-hmm," Kim said and gave each of her future in-laws and grandparents a big hug. She looked at her son, who babbled. "Caleb says good night too."

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kyle said and came to his sister's side.

"Don't worry, Kyle," Vicky assured softly and pinched the boy's cheek.

"We won't forget you," Matt added and winked at him.

Martin chuckled. "You got that right."

Frances squeaked softly. "Yep."

"Good night, everyone," Matt commented and saluted the Harts and Tommy. "We hope you have sweet dreams."

Matt, Vicky, Martin, and Frances went to the front door with Tommy right behind them. The young father unlocked it and opened it. They went outside. Tommy, Kim, Mark, Caroline, and Kyle gathered in the doorway. They waved as Matt and Vicky got into their SUV. The couple buckled their seatbelts before clearing their throats. They waved to the family.

Martin and Frances entered their blue BMW. The car appeared new with the exception of faded paint on the hood. Scratches could be seen along the driver's side at the bottom of both doors. Bird poop could be seen in the upper left hand corner of the windshield. The couple fastened their seatbelts and straightened the shoulder straps. They waved to the family.

Martin and Matt started their engines. The former went first. The latter followed suit. The family watched until both vehicles were out of sight. They slipped back inside. Tommy closed the door, followed by locking it. He headed upstairs with Kim right behind him. Caleb cooed softly. Mark, Caroline, and Kyle walked to the kitchen while singing nonsense.


	95. Mopping Spat

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-five of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter features Jenna's return after a long absence. I felt it was time to bring her back. I wanted to show what she had been up to since she was denied bail. Her fate will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-six.

XXXXX

Chapter 95: Mopping Spat

A house sparrow flew through the midmorning sky above farmland almost two weeks later. It spotted the main building to the Angel Grove Women's Correctional Facility. It decided to head downward. It landed in the middle of the roof. The prison housed four hundred inmates. It was medium security. It contained fences in every area. They had barbed wire across the top of them.

The sparrow spread its wings. It flew toward the inmate block. The block consisted of four large areas. It had four hallways and had eighty cells with twenty in each one. Each cell happened to the same having a bunk bed and a desk. A TV hung from the corner next to the barred window. The door had a small window that was closable from the outside.

The mockingbird headed toward the left side. It flew past the last window. Jenna saw it through the cell window while standing in the hallway. She leaned on a mop. She was wearing rubber gloves. She let go of it to tighten her ponytail. She returned her hands to it and resumed mopping. She pushed it forward. She pulled it back. She repeated both actions twice. She moved up the hallway while clicking her tongue.

Jenna exhaled sharply. She called Mary ten minutes after she got back to the Angel Grove Police Department to let her know about how the arraignment went. Mary told her she shouldn't have fooled around in the courtroom, though she understood her daughter couldn't help herself. She told her she would call Aaron and tell him everything. Jenna let her know that she would be heading to the Angel Grove Women's Correctional Facility that night. Mary said she and her husband would come down to visit her once she let them know about the visiting schedule.

She called Aaron right after arriving at the facility and told him visiting hours were Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays from eight o'clock in the morning to three o'clock in the afternoon. He let his wife know about it. He told her they would visit her next Friday. They arrived in Angel Grove on Thursday night. They visited Jenna at the start of visiting hours. She enjoyed them being there. They vowed to continue supporting her.

She called Bart on Monday to begin discussing her case. He told her that he had been looking over the evidence. He regretted to inform her that it looked very convincing, especially the journal entries where she made comments about killing Kim and ripping her twins from her womb. She was very disappointed to hear that. He said he was determined to prove she was not in her right mind when she did what she did. She thanked him for that.

Jenna mumbled inaudible words as she stopped mopping. She hated doing chores of any kind here, especially mopping. She was often paired with inmates who gave her ugly looks. She could tell they didn't like her because she killed a highly respected cop. She kept her distance from them as best she could. Of course, there were times interacting with them was unavoidable.

Her thoughts shifted to Tommy and Kim's wedding. She couldn't believe it was two days away. She wished she could try to make an escape and put a stop to it. Unfortunately, she knew it would take much time to plan one. It was something she did not have. She couldn't risk ordering a hit on them because it was likely she would be ratted out to the police.

She started thinking about Tommy and Kim themselves. She had no doubt they were enjoying their peace and quiet. If she were still on the streets, she would still be making their lives miserable. It was likely she would've been slapped with a restraining order, but she wouldn't have obeyed it. That would've meant she would've been thrown into jail for violating it.

Jenna shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She knew she needed to get back to mopping, or the guards would get on her case. She pushed the mop off to the side. She pulled it back to her. She moved it to the other side. She brought it back to her. She started whistling while moving her head form side to side.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum," Jenna sang a little off-key. "Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum."

Jenna whistled once more. She moved the mop from side to side three times. She pushed it forward, pulling it back. She ran her tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

"The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike. The bosun brained with a marlinspike. And cookey's throat was marked belike," Jenna continued. "It had been gripped by fingers ten. And there they lay, all good dead men."

Jenna made a hard push forward with her mop. She did a slightly harder pull back. She moved it off to the side. She did the same with the other one. She emitted a soft snort.

"Like break o'day in a boozing ken. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum," Jenna finished. "Whoo-hoo."

Jenna looked toward twenty-five-year-old Nellie Carps, who was mopping close to the middle of the hallway. As an African-American, Nellie was slightly taller than she was. Her skin was very dark with lighter spots here and there. Her short black hair was braided in strands. It was pulled back into a ponytail. Her brown eyes had scars underneath them. She chewed gum. She blew a big bubble it. She popped it with her tongue and got it back into her mouth.

Jenna stopped mopping and leaned against her mop. She observed the young woman blowing another big bubble in her gum. She tilted her head a bit before raising an eyebrow. Nellie used her tongue to get it back in her mouth after popping her bubble. She pushed her mop forward. She pulled it back while chewing her gum a little faster. She turned toward her and became annoyed.

"What in the hell are you staring at?" Nellie demanded.

"I was just watching you," Jenna insisted and touched the top of her mop. "Is that a crime?"

"You weren't watching me. You were staring at me," Nellie snapped fiercely. "You are being rude."

"You are no less rude when you smack your lips in the cafeteria," Jenna retorted.

"I don't do that on purpose. Everyone knows that," Nellie responded in a low but firm voice. "On the other hand, you do smack your lips on purpose. You think you are so cool when you do that." She looked disgusted. "It seems your parents never taught you table manners."

"I am cool! I am the coolest inmate in this whole block," Jenna said smugly.

"That's what you think," Nellie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's true," Jenna commented and blew a raspberry.

Nellie clenched her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't think so. You are a real piece of work killing a cop. You also stalked and harassed your ex-boyfriend and his pregnant fiancée. You probably see yourself as special for doing all that."

"It's the officer's fault he's dead. Had he not interfered with what I was doing with my ex, I would've had my way with him. Then again, I can't remember what I did due to being under the influence of drugs," Jenna explained remorselessly.

"You really think a jury will believe you were on drugs when you killed Officer Castaway and tried to kill Tommy?" Nellie asked incredulously. She tightened her grip on her mop.

"Yes, I do," Jenna said, turning her nose upward. She snorted loudly, causing the young woman to cringe badly. "I have Bart Feralson as my lawyer. He's gotten many defendants acquitted on the claim they were on drugs during the commission of their crimes."

"I've heard of that guy," Nellie said while shaking her head in disbelief. "He is a real sleaze. He thinks very highly of himself."

Jenna giggled to herself. "I think very highly of him. He will get me acquitted of my crimes. You'll see."

Nellie cringed at the young woman's arrogance. She hated that human trait, especially when it came from rich people. She wasn't filthy rich by any means, but she was quite well off, thanks to her parents, Roland and Myra's store called Carps Sporting Place.

"I hope you don't get off for your crimes," Nellie growled angrily. She clenched her teeth very tightly. "You deserve the death penalty. You should fry in the electric chair."

"There is no electric chair in California when it comes to the death penalty," Jenna yelled in much irritation. She pointed her finger at her. "There's only lethal injection."

"I know that, you dried-up bitch," Nellie said through gritted teeth. "If it did have the electric chair, I would pay to see you fry in it. There is nothing more despicable that a cop killer."

"You're no pillar of society yourself. You shoplifted the local TJ Maxx on a dare from Georgia Binks. She denied she put you up to it when you were arrested," Jenna said and laughed raucously. She wiggled her eyebrows. "She practically bailed on you."

"Unlike you, I have respect for cops. I pled guilty to shoplifting and got six months in jail. I have three months to go," Nellie answered, snorting as she tightened her grip on her mop. "After that, I am heading back to Angel Grove University to complete my medical degree. My conviction was only a misdemeanor."

"Let me guess. Your parents paid for your college," Jenna sneered and pretended to spit at the floor.

"Yes, they have," Nellie responded very proudly. "Unlike you, I appreciate them for paying my tuition. They even said they would resume paying for it once I got out. You're just a spoiled brat who thinks the world should bow at her feet. Your parents never taught you to take responsibility for your actions. If they did, it didn't stick." She chuckled in bitterness.

"My parents are the greatest people on Earth," Jenna insisted with a huff. "They would do anything for me." She let out a soft giggle.

"Would that include buying off a jury to secure your acquittal in your upcoming trial?" Nellie wondered.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Jenna commented and wiggled her eyebrows. She suppressed a yawn. "Who knows?"

"You are—" Nellie started.

A clearing throat sounded. Nellie and Jenna turned to see a guard standing a short distance away. The guard pointed her baton at them. She had an angry expression in her eyes.

"Jenna, Nellie, you are supposed to be mopping the hallway. Chitchatting is not allowed, except for brief moments," the guard scolded in a very stern voice.

"She started the conservation," Jenna insisted, jerking her thumb in the direction of Nellie.

"Only because you were staring at me," Nellie snapped.

Jenna glared at her. "I didn't stare at you. I was watching you."

"Unh-unh," Nellie said, shaking her head fast.

"Uh-huh," Jenna yelled, nodding rapidly.

Nellie growled with ferocity. "Unh-unh."

"Uh-huh," Jenna leered.

"Unh-unh," Nellie yelled in anger.

The guard tapped her baton on the wall, causing the duo to look at her. "Okay, ladies. That is enough."

Jenna and Nellie raised their hands in surrender. They knew when not to argue with a guard. They didn't want to be written up for it. They grabbed the top of their mops.

"After lunch, you two will work together on the bathroom," the guard commented and pointed her baton at the duo.

"Oh, why do I have to clean a fucking smelly bathroom?" Jenna complained bitterly.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Nellie growled in much annoyance. "Your voice screeches every time you talk." She scoffed.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" Jenna retorted, shooting her a glare.

"Take that hair of yours, and shove it up your ass!" Nellie yelled, anger lining her voice.

"Just—" Jenna started, gritting her teeth.

"All right, you two!" the guard snapped in fierceness. The young women glanced at her. "Both of you need to watch your mouths. Jenna, you have to clean the bathroom because I said so. You're in prison now. You and every other inmate here have to do what us guards say. You may be here for the rest of your life if you are convicted."

"I guarantee you that she will get the death penalty if she is convicted," Nellie commented.

"That's what you think," Jenna leered.

"You—" Nellie started, getting angry.

"That's enough," the guard interrupted in a sharp manner. She waved her baton in the air. "Get back to work. I want this hallway and the adjacent ones done by the end of the hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jenna and Nellie answered and saluted her.

"Good," the guard responded with a roll of her eyes. "Now, get back to work this instant!"

The guard stepped out of sight. Nellie and Jenna shot each other dirty looks. They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"You better stay out of my way, bitch," Nellie snapped bluntly.

"I will as long as you stay out of my way," Jenna retorted. "I ain't standing for your shenanigans." She acted as if she were spitting at the floor.

"For someone who went to college, you sure talk like you are an idiot," Nellie pointed out with a huff.

Jenna gave a shrug. "I can talk however I want. You can't stop me."

"I know I can't, but you better stop it right now," Nellie warned in a stern voice. "I am not in the mood to hear it."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," Jenna taunted while opening and closing her hand.

Nellie started to become angry. "You are—"

"Hey, back to work now!" the guard yelled as she stepped into sight.

"Yes, ma'am," Jenna and Nellie replied with nervous chuckle.

The guard huffed irritatingly. "You two are a real piece of work."

The guard moved away while tapping her baton on the wall. Jenna and Nellie gave each other more dirty looks. They turned back to their mops. They proceeded to mop the hallway some more.


	96. Cleaning Time and Anger Unleashed

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-six of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter features Jenna's fate. I have to warn you. It is not pretty at all. I have just six chapters to go before this fic will be at its end. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 96: Cleaning Time/Anger Unleashed

A guard led Jenna and Nellie down the hallway they mopped earlier in the early afternoon. The inmates had cleaning supplies and buckets in their hands. They wore rubber gloves. Nellie chewed gum. She blew a small bubble in it and popped it. She used her tongue to get back in her mouth. She began smacking it. Jenna glared at her with an irritated huff.

"Stop smacking your gum. It's disgusting," Jenna scolded.

"It's not as disgusting as you smacking your lips on purpose," Nellie retorted and turned to her. "Besides, I like chewing gum. It cleans my teeth and brightens my smile."

"Your smile would be nice if you didn't have that crack in your front tooth," Jenna pointed out and smirked.

"I don't care if I have a crack in my tooth. It's very small, anyway. Most people don't notice in the least bit," Nellie hissed, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Just stay out of my way when I clean my side of the bathroom," Jenna warned and pointed her finger at her.

"I will if you stay out of my way as well," Nellie said through clenched teeth. "I will be so happy when I don't have to see your face anymore."

"The same goes for me with your face," Jenna agreed. "Just don't try to plan an escape because you won't have a chance." She giggled.

"Neither will you," Nellie commented and snorted softly. "It's too bad Tommy and Kimberly's wedding is in two days. You can't stop it."

"I would if I was still out," Jenna insisted bitterly. "That man was meant to be mine for all time. If I can't have him, then nobody deserves him."

"Kimberly does deserve Tommy. He is the father of her children. I can't wait to read the news that the twins have been born. I bet the other inmates will be overjoyed to see you bawl your eyes out," Nellie said with a smirk.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Jenna said sarcastically.

"Nice use of sarcasm. Did you get that from your mom?" Nellie teased and snickered under her breath.

"No, I got it from my dad," Jenna commented and pretended to spit at the floor. "Just stop talking to me right now."

"I will if you stop talking to me," Nellie growled, getting a little angry.

"Hey—" Jenna started.

"All right, that is enough, you two," the guard snapped as she looked over her shoulder. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

"She—" the inmates started while gesturing toward each other.

"Drop it right now," the guard interrupted sharply. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the inmates responded swiftly.

"Thank you," the guard said, looking ahead. "Now, come on!"

The guard mumbled inaudible words as she and the inmates reached the end and turned right. They came to a door on the left at the end of the hallway. She opened it and held it. Jenna and Nellie stepped into the restroom. The restroom happened to be medium-sized. It had ten stalls with five on each side. There were also eight sinks. They were grouped by four on each side. There was a bit of dirt on the floor.

Jenna and Nellie came to a stop near the middle of it. The former cringed in disgust and emitted a loud shudder. The latter didn't seem to be bothered by the messiness at all. The guard came up behind them. She had her baton in her hand. She hit it against the other one. They turned around to face her. She let out a soft snort.

"This bathroom looks horrible," Jenna said a little angrily. "I can't believe I have to help clean up this mess."

"Too bad, so sad," Nellie responded, a giggle leaving her mouth.

Jenna shot her a glare. "You better stop it."

"I will if you will stop complaining," Nellie retorted as she eyed her.

"Take your rag, and shove it up your ass!" Jenna yelled fiercely.

"I will if you do that same with yours!" Nellie blurted out.

"You are so—" Jenna started.

The guard whistled in which she got the inmates' attention. "Okay. That is enough. I will check on you two in a little bit. After you finish cleaning the toilets, the mirrors, and the sinks, you will mop the floor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the inmates replied swiftly.

"Thank you," the guard said and sighed heavily. "Damn. I am getting a headache."

Nellie raised her eyebrows. "I'd go get take some ibuprofen if I were you."

"I've got some with me," the guard replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nellie said, giving her a nod.

"Get to work!" the guard barked seriously. "When I come in here, I don't want to see either of you fiddle-farting around. I mean it."

The guard headed out of the bathroom. Jenna and Nellie gave each other dirty looks. They headed over to the sinks. The former took the left side. The latter went to the right side. They laid their buckets on the floor. They grabbed their rags and laid them on the counter. They took out bottles of bleach and cleaning spray. They opened the bottles. They looked at each other.

"I am warning you. Don't you dare bother me," Nellie snapped.

"Oh, I am so scared," Jenna taunted and pretended to shake in fear.

Nellie huffed. "I mean it. Don't bother me."

"I won't bother you as long as you don't bother me," Jenna commented and turned her nose upward.

"Don't hold that nose so high. You will drown if it rains," Nellie warned in much sternness.

"I wouldn't mind drowning if it rained," Jenna said with a small giggle. "After all, it is true you can drown in your own bodily fluids."

"Mm-hmm," Nellie agreed.

"At least we agree on something," Jenna said and made a funny noise. "Yes, we do. Yes, we do."

"Shut up, and let's get to work!" Nellie barked in annoyance. "We can't stand around all afternoon when chores have to been done!"

Jenna saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Very funny," Nellie mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"I am the funniest inmate in the whole prison," Jenna said, her voice showing much pride. "Yes, I am."

Nellie shook her head in disbelief. She wanted to go over and punched Jenna so badly. Of course, she knew that was what the young woman wanted. She decided not to bother.

"I have news for you, young lady. You are not funny or cool. You are a monstrous person. You will die by lethal injection," Nellie declared in determination. "After that, Angel Grove will breathe a sigh of relief."

"Sure, it will," Jenna retorted with much sarcasm.

"You are so delusional," Nellie mumbled and flared her nostrils.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jenna teased and giggled to herself. "Whoop, whoop, whoop."

"Shut up," Nellie demanded and pretended to spit at the floor. "It's time to get to work. No more talking."

Jenna stuck her tongue out at Nellie, who mimicked her with hers. They pulled them back into their mouths. They poured the bleach into the buckets until they were halfway full. They closed the bottles and laid them aside. They wetted their rags and started scrubbing the first sinks.

00000

Jenna and Nellie were scrubbing the third sinks twenty minutes later. Nellie showed much determination as she scrubbed the middle area of her sink. Jenna stopped scrubbing and looked toward her. She formed a big smirk on her face. Nellie noticed her in the mirror. She looked at her angrily. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey, stop watching me. Get to work," Nellie snapped.

"No way. I like watching you," Jenna leered and wiggled her eyebrows.

Nellie tightened her grip on her rag. "You better stop watching me if you know what is good for you."

"You better stop watching me if you know what is good for you," Jenna said mockingly as she approached her.

"Your mocking tone is pissing me off," Nellie growled and gritted her teeth very tightly.

"I am glad it is pissing you off. You look cute when you are mad," Jenna taunted.

"There is nothing cute about people making me mad," Nellie retorted and flared her nostrils. "This is especially true for you."

Jenna huffed. "You don't scare me. You are so pathetic that you can't see straight."

"That what you think," Nellie said, becoming even angrier.

"It's true," Jenna insisted. "If anything, you will be lucky if you get a nursing job. Many employers don't look kindly on criminals. You will be stuck in poverty while I will be working with my dad after I am acquitted. I'll talk to you later. I've got to finish cleaning my sinks."

Jenna walked away while whistling. She stopped at the third sink and resumed scrubbing it. Nellie threw her rag down and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a long string of twine. She wrapped it around both hands. She stomped over to her. She wrapped it around her throat and pulled her away from the sink. Jenna started choking as she grabbed at the twine. She tried pulling it off, but she couldn't.

Nellie pulled the young woman to the floor on her side. She unwrapped the twine and rolled her on her back. Jenna breathed heavily after gulping in a huge amount of air. Nellie got on top of her in which she pinned her down with her weight. This included Jenna's arms. She put the twine behind her rival's neck. She wrapped it around her throat again. She pulled it tight. Jenna started choking once more.

"Please, stop it," Jenna begged.

"No," Nellie responded and clenched her teeth. She pulled the twine a little tighter around her rival's throat. "It's not happening."

"Let me go," Jenna cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Please."

"Never," Nellie hissed with much ferocity. "You deserve to die for killing Officer Castaway."

"Please—" Jenna started.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Nellie interrupted sharply. "You are going to die today. You are a pathetic waste of space."

Nellie pulled the twine even tighter around Jenna's throat. Jenna choked even more. The weight on her chest made it even more difficult for her to breathe. Her face started turning purple within four minutes. Her choking slowed down quite a bit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her breathing ceased completely. Her head leaned to the side.

Nellie unwrapped the twine from around Jenna's neck while breathing heavily. She threw it aside. She touched her neck to feel for a pulse, but she didn't find one. She took it away. She didn't feel any regret that she killed Jenna. She didn't want to risk a murderer going free. At the same time, she knew it was possible she would be charged with murder.

Nellie snapped out of her thoughts when three guns cocked loudly. She stood up slowly and faced the guards, including the one assigned to watch her and Jenna. She saw her aiming her gun at her. She swallowed hard as her heart beat a little faster. The guard narrowed her eyes at her. Nellie stood firm, taking slow yet even breaths. Her body trembled a little bit. She bit her lip.

"Hands up, Nellie," the first guard ordered. "Turn around, and put them on your head."

"Don't make any sudden movements," the second guard added determinedly. "We mean it."

Nellie held up her hands and put them on her head. She turned around before swallowing hard. The first guard slipped her gun into her holster. Her companions followed suit. She approached Nellie while getting out her handcuffs. She snapped a handcuff around her right wrist. She brought her arms behind her back and snapped the other one around her left wrist. The second guard came to her and touched her arm.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Jenna Leary. You have the right to remain silent," the first guard announced in a calm yet firm voice.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided free of charge," the second guard added.

"Do you understand these rights we have given you?" the first guard asked.

"Yes," Nellie answered.

"With these rights in mind, do you want to proceed without a lawyer?" the second guard wondered.

"Yes," Nellie said truthfully and cleared her throat.

The third guard came to the group. He clasped his hands together while breathing slowly yet surely.

"You are to secure Jenna's body and alert the warden," the first guard commanded firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," the third guard said and saluted her. "You can count on me!"

The second guard rubbed her nose. "Don't let any inmates in here. Is that clear?"

The third guard nodded at her. "Of course."

The first and second guards walked out of the bathroom. They turned left and headed down the hallway.

"Nellie, I can't believe you killed Jenna!" the first guard commented in amazement.

"Me neither," Nellie admitted. "Jenna made me so mad that I couldn't help myself at all."

"Nobody blames you for that. She made us mad multiple times in the short time she has been here," the second guard agreed and huffed in annoyance. "That bitch deserved to die for what she did to that officer."

"You got that right!" Nellie yelled, giving a sharp nod. "I don't regret what I did in the least bit."

"However, it is still against the law to murder someone. You have to face the consequences," the first guard pointed out seriously.

"I am more than willing to face those consequences," Nellie said in determination.

"Good for you," the second guard said and pressed her lips together. "I do wish the officers had shot Jenna dead at the school. That would have been even more satisfying that you strangling her to death."

"She deserved to have her body ridden with bullet holes. She was beautiful on the outside, but she was ugly deep inside," the first guard commented bitterly.

"I would've paid a lot of money to see that," Nellie responded and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Me too," the second guard agreed. "Anyway, let's keep going."

The trio reached the middle of the hallway and made a right turn into the other one. They proceeded to talk about the possibility of Nellie going to trial for Jenna's murder.


	97. At Home, Immense Relief, and Silence

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-seven of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter has some Tommy/Kim. Their wedding will be in the chapter after the next one. I have just five chapters to go before this fic will be at its end. I had intended on having Jenna commit suicide in hopes of making Tommy feel guilty. I decided against it when some readers said it would be too easy of a way out for her when I shared the idea with them. One said having an inmate kill her would be the ultimate justice. I went along with it. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 97: At Home/Immense Relief/Silence

Caroline was sitting on the Hart residence's living room couch an hour later. Caleb sat in her lap. They were watching a recorded episode of _Press Your Luck._ He waved his hands in the air before hitting them on his legs. He put one over his mouth and the other on his stomach He gurgled softly. She ran her hand over his head. She planted a kiss on top of it.

Caroline patted her grandson's head. She called Jason, Trini, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya on Monday morning after Tommy's return home. She asked if they would like to go with her, Matt, Tommy, and Kim to be fitted for their wedding attire. All nine teens agreed to do so. They enjoyed the fittings, though Kim had to try on two dresses before finding one that best fit her. Tommy and Kim chose Jason to their best man and Trini the maid of honor at their wedding on Tuesday. They selected Zack to be the ring bearer. They chose Aisha, Kat, and Tanya as bridesmaids and Billy, Rocky, and Adam as groomsmen. They asked Caroline to care for the baby during the ceremony to which she agreed.

Tommy's leg injury healed at a faster rate than anyone expected. However, he drove to school as walking there with a cane was a little hard. Moreover, he didn't want to trip and reopen his injury by accident. He was no longer walking with the cane by Saturday. In fact, he had completely stopped limping by the following Monday. This came as a huge relief to his friends and family as they wondered if he would have to lean on it at the wedding. He asked Ernie if he could take Thursday and Friday afternoons off from work, so he could get ready for the wedding. Ernie told him he was fine with that and said he would pay him for both days.

A contestant screamed when she landed on a Whammy. The torch-bearing Whammy ran across the screen. He panted heavily. He stopped in his tracks when a bucket of water was thrown at him. This put out the torch. It was followed by 'Anybody got a match?' The Whammy card popped up with a boing. Caleb laughed while shaking his arms. Caroline couldn't help but smile. She patted his stomach.

"That torch-bearing Whammy is funny, isn't he?" she asked and rubbed the top of his head. "I think so too. Another funny Whammy is the Cyndi Lauper Whammy. She danced across the screen while singing, 'I want money! I want money! I want money. Cash. Whoo, whoo, whoo!' Now, it is time for you to go into space!"

Caroline grabbed Caleb and clicked her tongue twice. She pushed him upward. She imitated a rocket's engine. He squealed in much delight. She moved him up and down five times. She seated him in her lap. He held up his hands, and she took them into hers. She rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs. She kissed the top of his head again.

"I hope Mommy and Daddy's day at school went well," Caroline whispered and blew softly. "They and many other students didn't want to go back to school last Wednesday, but they didn't have a choice. At least no one caused trouble for them that day. Spring break starts tomorrow afternoon for many schools across the country. Students will be so relieved have a full week off from school.

She placed her hand on his stomach and patted it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. He curled his hands into fists. He put one of them into his mouth.

"In two days, your parents will be married," Caroline whispered with much excitement. "After that, they are heading to John's cabin for their honeymoon. They are taking you with them. It's a good thing they are because it will be a while before they will be able to take a vacation since they will be busy caring for the twins. Who knows which twin will have which parent's personality?"

Caroline tickled Caleb's cheek. She smiled when he babbled and stuck out his tongue. She stood up. She walked to the window. She saw Tommy and Kim coming up the sidewalk. She laughed in delight as they reached the driveway and went across it. They headed for the front door.

"Look. Mommy and Daddy are home. Why don't we go greet them?" Caroline said and approached the door. She unlocked it. She opened it as Tommy and Kim reached it. "Hey there, you two. Welcome home."

"Hi, Mrs. Hart," Tommy answered with a soft smile. "How's our son?"

Caroline giggled. "He's doing great. I changed his diaper twenty minutes ago. Unfortunately, he stunk up the nursery. I actually thought I would faint." She made a funny noise.

Kim furrowed her brow. "Who doesn't when they change stinky diapers? At least none of us has received baby showers. It is possible the twins will give us some. One could be dry and the other wet. One could be sleeping and other awake. One could be hungry and the other not. It's wild."

"Yep. Come on in," Caroline said while waving her hand toward herself. "You two don't need to be growing roots.

Tommy shook his head. "You got that right."

Caroline stepped aside before suppressing a yawn. Tommy and Kim came in and went to the coffee table. They took their backpacks off their backs. They laid them on the floor. Caroline closed the door to lock it. She went to them as they turned around.

"So, how was school?" Caroline wondered with much curiosity. "I hope no one gave you trouble, especially those students and teachers who didn't believe you and Tommy were being stalked and harassed. If they did, I hope you chewed them out big time."

"It went very well today. Nobody bothered us about anything," Kim admitted very warmly. "Tommy and I heard people talking excitedly about spring break."

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't," Caroline commented and bounced Caleb somewhat. "They've been waiting for that full week off since the spring semester started in early January." She gave a shrug.

"For us, spring break means the start of our honeymoon," Tommy said, putting his arm around his fiancée. "We won't have to deal with anyone or anything, except for a cute baby."

"I think you are doing the right thing taking Caleb along for your honeymoon. That will allow me to have a break from taking care of him like I have for the last nine months," Caroline said and spoke gibberish. "It will give you two time alone with him before the twins are born. You both will very busy taking care of them, even with the nanny helping."

"He won't understand why we won't be paying as much attention to him as we used to," Tommy pointed out honestly.

"Many firstborns think their parents love their siblings more than they do due to the amount of attention they get," Kim added. "Of course, that isn't true. Parents don't love their older children any less when the new babies come along. It's just that newborns need a great deal of attention."

"Caleb will greatly benefit from the nanny giving him attention while you and I care for the twins," Caroline commented, gesturing toward herself and her daughter.

"I can't help but wonder which twin will look like who," Kim murmured, tilting her head a bit.

"Who knows?" Caroline said with a shrug. "Each twin could look like one parent apiece. Both twins could have features of both. Neither twin may resemble either parent at all."

Tommy and Kim clicked their tongues. They were so eager to find out the sexes and features of the twins. They wondered if the babies would be identical or fraternal. They didn't if they were either. All they cared about was them being born healthy and strong.

"Kim and I are going to head upstairs and rest for a little while," Tommy said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs.

"We're going to talk about the rehearsal dinner planned for tomorrow tonight," Kim added.

Caroline nodded at the couple. "Okay. I will see you two later. Don't let the bedbugs start dancing all over you."

Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. See you later."

Tommy and Kim grabbed their backpacks and headed upstairs. Caroline observed them until they were gone. She looked down at Caleb.

"Mommy and Daddy need to rest. We will see them later," Caroline commented, kissing the baby's temple. "Yes, we will."

Caroline returned to the couch, sitting down with a loud grunt. She turned Caleb around to seat him in her lap. She grabbed the remote from the end table. She proceeded to flip through the channels.

00000

Caroline and Kyle were sitting on the living room couch in the late afternoon. Caleb sat in his uncle's lap. They were watching _The Lion King._ The scene where Simba chased Scar came on. Caleb babbled and gurgled as he waved at Simba leaping through the flames and calling Scar a murderer while making his way toward him.

"You are right, Caleb," Kyle commented warmly. "That's Simba. He is a big, bad lion."

"Simba does have some features of Mufasa in him, especially his mane and eyes," Caroline said honestly.

"His mane is parted in the middle. His face is also slightly more angular than that of his father," Kyle added and touched each of his cheeks, nose, and chin. "The artists gave him those features to help moviegoers tell them apart them more easily."

She raised her eyebrows. "No one wants two characters to look alike to the point that they can't tell them apart."

"In _Full House,_ Nicky and Alex were identical twins. They couldn't be told apart very easily, but they did have their own preferences," Kyle pointed out in awe.

"Nicky wore blue pajamas. Alex wore red ones," Caroline said and smiled softly. "Michelle knew that while Stephanie didn't in the episode called 'The Perfect Couple.'" She shrugged. "How could a younger sibling know something an older one didn't?"

He snorted. "Michelle was always observant of things around her. It's no wonder she knew."

"At least Stephanie asked Michelle to help her with babysitting the twins. Michelle accepted it readily," Caroline commented with much pride.

"That she did," Kyle agreed. "I hope I don't get stuck babysitting the children too much when I am older."

Caroline ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. Tommy and Kim won't go out often. Their little ones are too important to them. While parents should take care of their children, it is just as important for them to have time to themselves. You will understand that when you become a father."

Kyle huffed. "Whenever that will be."

Caroline grabbed the remote from the end table. The front door unlocking caught her and Kyle's attention. They observed it opening in which it revealed Mark. He walked in and closed it behind her. She looked toward the clock, seeing it read five-twenty. She turned back to him. He locked the door.

"You're home early, honey," Caroline said in some surprise.

"I decided to take off work at four-forty," Mark said as he made his way over to the couch. He put his briefcase on the floor. "I would've made it home in twenty minutes had it not been for a traffic jam. I took two detours in order to get home." He rolled his eyes.

"That's unfortunate, Dad," Kyle said and clicked his tongue.

"Have you watched the news lately?" Mark wondered.

"I was getting ready to change the channel to the news," Caroline said and held up the remote. "Why?"

"You won't believe this, but the radio announced that Jenna is dead," Mark responded seriously.

"What?" a male voice yelled in shock.

Mark looked up to see Tommy and Kim coming down the stairs. They reached the bottom and made their way toward him. They stopped a short distance from him. Caroline and Kyle had shocked expressions on their faces.

"It's true, Tommy," Mark insisted. "Jenna is really dead. The radio said she was murdered by a fellow inmate."

"How?" Kim asked, her body shaking. She clasped her hands together and swallowed hard. "Who killed her?"

Mark rubbed his nose. "Jenna died by strangulation. Nellie Carps is the murderer."

Caroline looked toward the TV. "Let's check this out."

Everyone turned his or her attention toward the TV as Caroline flipped through the channels. She stopped on one playing NewsChannel 15 news. She and her family saw Rita standing in front of the main building to the Angel Grove Women's Correctional Facility. She was speaking into her microphone. The bottom of the TV said 'Breaking News: Alleged Murderer Killed Behind Bars. Fellow Inmate to be Arraigned Tomorrow.'

 _"I just got word from Warden Matthews that Nellie Carps will be arraigned on the charge of first-degree murder just thirty minutes ago. She will appear in court tomorrow afternoon,"_ Rita announced. _"Nellie could face a life sentence if convicted."_

Rita became a little tense. She took deep breath to release the tension from her body. She straightened her posture.

 _"I am so shocked this happened. Nobody was expecting Jenna to die behind bars. Everyone was hoping she would have her day in court,"_ Rita said bitterly. _"I will tell you one thing. I don't feel the least bit sorry for her. She killed a dedicated officer and tried to kill a wonderful soon-to-be father of three."_

Rita showed much determination and pulled her hair behind her neck. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She placed her other hand on her microphone for ten seconds.

 _"Standing next to me is Lieutenant Stone of the Angel Grove Police Department. He came here to question Nellie about Jenna's death when he got word about it. He came out and told me he wanted to speak with me just before NewsChannel 15 switched over to me,"_ Rita said.

The screen switched over to Jerome. Rita put her microphone to his face. The family watched him carefully. They could see he had his hands in front of him. He had a calm yet firm look on his face.

 _"Thank you for having me, Ms. Helmway,"_ Jerome said softly and pressed his lips together.

 _"Tell me, sir. How shocked were you when you first learned about Jenna's murder?"_ Rita asked.

 _"I was very shocked when Chief Harper told me. I had to get down here and ask Nellie some questions about why she did what she did. She said Jenna made her angry to the point that she lost her temper and killed her. She revealed she used twine to strangle her,"_ Jerome explained and sighed heavily. _"I do wish Jenna had gotten her day in court."_

Rita exhaled sharply. _"Don't we all?"_

 _"People think corrections officers are able to prevent murders from happening behind bars. Unfortunately, that isn't always the case,"_ Jerome commented truthfully.

 _"Some inmates are targeted because they killed women, children, or cops,"_ Rita responded in a low but firm voice.

Jerome blew in a soft manner. _"That's correct. No one can ever be sure when inmates will pounce on each other."_

Jerome used his pinkie to get an eyelash out of the corner of his right eye. He moved his head from side to side. This stretched his neck. He put his hands behind his back.

 _"I imagine that Tommy and Kimberly wish they could've seen Jenna get convicted, but they are also relieved they don't have to face her in court now,"_ Rita suggested.

 _"I haven't spoken with them, but I have a feeling those are their thoughts right now,"_ Jerome admitted.

 _"That is likely what everyone who is involved in this case is thinking,"_ Rita commented.

 _"Thank you for speaking with me,"_ Jerome said and saluted her.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Rita replied and nodded at him. She pressed her lips together. _"It was my pleasure."_

The screen returned to Rita. She tried to suppress a yawn, but she couldn't help herself. She cleared her throat.

 _"This is Rita Helmway reporting on the latest news on this case for NewsChannel 15,"_ Rita said calmly.

Caroline changed the channel back to the one playing _The Lion King._ She and the others looked toward Tommy. They could see he appeared about ready to fall over and hit the floor. He ran his hands over his hair three times before putting them at his sides.

"I can't believe this happened. I was hoping to face her in court," Tommy whispered, his breathing turning to shudders.

"So were we, Tommy," Kim agreed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"At the same time, I feel this immense sense of relief," Tommy said, sighing softly. "I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"We feel the same way," Mark admitted and snorted quietly.

"I feel sorry for Jenna's parents for losing her, but I can't feel sorry for her. She brought this all on herself," Tommy commented bluntly.

"You got that right, Tommy," Kim agreed and sighed heavily. "She could've left you alone, but she didn't. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She ended up killing a police officer. She nearly killed you. Nellie took her out when she pissed her off." She huffed.

"What if that girl's parents come over here to confront us over what happened to her?" Kyle whispered fearfully.

"That's unlikely to happen, Kyle," Caroline said while shaking her head. "They will be too busy planning for Jenna's funeral."

"She is their daughter after all," Mark added. "We are sorry they lost her, but it doesn't excuse her actions."

Kyle patted the top of Caleb's head. Caroline gave him the remote and rose to her feet. She stretched her arms above her head. She scratched the back of her neck with both hands.

"I am going to get started on dinner. It will get my mind off this situation," Caroline said, placing her arms at both sides.

"I need to feed Caleb his strained peas," Kim added and went over to Kyle. She took her son from him.

Tommy, Kyle, and Mark observed the women heading into the kitchen. They looked at each other and proceeded to talk about Jenna's murder.

00000

The midevening moon beamed its light on the Hart residence. A gentle wind went through the trees, which caused their leaves to rustle somewhat. Caleb slept on his back in his crib in the nursery. His fists were at his sides. His lizard was beside him. It was tucked underneath his blanket. He twitched his nose. He let out a long yawn.

The door opened in which it caused its hinges to squeak. Kim walked in and closed it nearly all the way. She approached the crib, laying her hands on the railing. She looked down at her son lovingly. She observed his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She looked toward the window at the window. It jingled when the wind touched it.

"Talk about a soft yet tuneful wind chime," Kim said and sighed contently. "I would love to be one. There would be nothing better than the wind hitting my body."

Kim turned back to Caleb, seeing him twitch his nose. She felt so relieved that she didn't have to worry about the possibility of Jenna taking him anymore. She didn't dare take her eyes off him during their public outings due to her fear that her rival would grab him. If the twins had been born while Jenna was still stalking and harassing her and Tommy, she would've needed help to kidnap all three children. The young mother would've been out of her mind with worry. She could now take comfort in the fact she could rest easily.

Her thoughts shifted to Tommy. She knew he was the most relieved of everyone in regards to Jenna's death. She felt bad for him because he had to suffer through weeks of stalking and harassment. She hated that Jenna involved her in her shenanigans. She would've likely punched her lights out if that young woman had confronted her during her and her fiancé's encounters with her. She had a temper, but it was magnified quite a bit since she was hormonal due to her pregnancy. At the same time, she was glad that never happened because Jenna would probably have reported her for assault.

She started thinking about Mark, Caroline, and Kyle. She was glad Jenna never went after them, though she believed it would've been only a matter of time before she did that. The thought of Tommy's ex-girlfriend following her immediate family around and watching their every move chilled her to the bone. Of course, she knew they would've documented her doing that. She was grateful to know they were very observant and would've caught her rather quickly.

Kim slid her hands along the railing while whispering inaudible words. She pulled Caleb's blanket up to his chest. She ran her hand over it to get rid of any wrinkles. She straightened his lizard a little bit. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He moved his head somewhat before letting out a small yawn. His eyes moved underneath his eyelids.

"I love you, Caleb," she whispered in a gentle voice. "Sleep tight."

Kim headed for the door, opening it. She went into the hallway and closed it very carefully. Caleb twitched his nose once more.

00000

Tommy was watching a lion stalk a zebra as it walked around a field on TV while sitting on the bed in his and Kim's room. He had his hands behind his head. He moved it from side to side before singing nonsense. He stopped when Kim walked into the room. She came to her side of the bed with a contented sigh. He turned toward her.

"How is he?" Tommy asked curiously.

"He's sleeping like a rock," Kim said and sat down. "All that playing with him tonight wore him out."

"We do pretty damn good at wearing him out," Tommy said very proudly.

"We sure do," Kim agreed and ruffled his hair. She scooted over to him. "No parent wants to deal with an overtired baby. Unfortunately, overtiredness can't always be prevented."

"There are ways to get an overtired baby to sleep. For newborns, swaddling and holding them do the trick. For infants, taking fifteen minutes to calm them down and making the room dark help. For toddlers, removing them from stimulation and spending quality time in their rooms work," Tommy explained.

"The tips you mentioned for newborns and infants helped Caleb whenever he got overtired," Kim whispered warmly. "I hope they work with the twins."

Tommy slipped a lock of hair behind his fiancée's ear. He touched her shoulder to give it a gentle rub. He moved his hand to hers. He took it into his and squeezed it lightly.

"When your father said my ex-girlfriend was dead, I thought it was a dream and that I would wake up any second," Tommy admitted.

"I felt the same way," Kim replied truthfully. She emitted a loud shudder. "We were not expecting my father to come home and reveal this news."

"I don't blame Nellie for losing her temper and strangling the bitch to death. At the same time, she does need to face the consequences of her actions," Tommy pointed out.

She gasped and felt her jaw drop. "Jenna could've decided to commit suicide in hopes of making you feel guilty, Tommy. Some stalkers do that after they are arrested."

"It wouldn't have worked, Kim," Tommy responded in much bluntness. "I would've felt nothing but relief. I still would've felt sorry for her parents, though."

"Many people felt sorry for the Broderick and Kolkena families over the loss of Dan and Linda. However, they didn't feel sorry for the murdered couple themselves," Kim explained.

"Who should? Dan and Linda jerked Betty around. They had an affair behind her back for three years. She returned the favor to them by leaving hundreds of obscene messages on their answering machine," Tommy said, shaking his head in disbelief. "They acted like little kids."

"If I had been in Betty's position, I would've been on my best behavior. That's not to say I wouldn't have called out my soon-to-be ex-husband for acting like a fool," Kim said and made a funny noise.

He chuckled. "I have no intention of becoming your ex-husband."

The lovebirds kissed twice before rubbing noses. Tommy slipped his arm around Kim to give her a small hug.

"I can't believe our wedding is this Saturday," he whispered in great joy. He rubbed her arm. "It's going to be so beautiful."

"It sure will," she agreed, sighing in much content. "Dad's keeping the security guards he hired. We can never be sure if someone will show up to make trouble."

"I don't think my ex-girlfriend's friends will risk going to jail by crashing our wedding," Tommy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You're probably right," Kim replied in a little uncertainty. "Still, it doesn't pay to take chances." She shook her head fast. "Unh-unh."

"Yeah," Tommy said with a small nod. "Anyway, I can't wait to feed you some wedding cake."

"Me neither," Kim agreed and tickled his chin. "The cake that Mom ordered is quite tall, especially when it is put on a table."

"Maybe we'll need a ladder to reach the top," Tommy joked and snickered under his breath.

"Sure, we will," Kim retorted sarcastically and spoke gibberish. "I hope someone doesn't get the idea to start a food fight." A giggle came out of her mouth. "It would be a huge mess."

"I don't want your beautiful dress to get messed up," Tommy commented, chuckling nervously.

"I don't want your handsome tuxedo to get messed up either," Kim said and patted his cheek. "If our wedding attire does get messy, then we'll make the best of it. It is our wedding, and we are going to have fun."

"How about we have our first dance as husband and wife to Whitney Houston's _Run to You?_ " Tommy suggested.

"That would be the perfect song to dance to," Kim squealed excitedly. "Her voice is just amazing. It carries so much emotion when it hits the high notes." She pretended to sing a high note. "I could never hit her range."

"You may not be able to hit that woman's range, but you are a fantastic singer," Tommy said and flicked her nose. "I look forward to you singing to the twins." He kissed the tip of it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Now, let's watch some TV together."

"I like that idea," Tommy responded with pride. They shifted their attention to the TV. They observed another lion bringing down a Grant's gazelle and killing it with a bite to the throat.


	98. Before the Ceremony

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-eight of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. This chapter introduces Mark's parents and Tommy's grandparents. The wedding will be in the the next one. I have just four chapters to go before this fic will be at its end. I made a small change to chapter ninety-seven. Tommy and Kim will not hold the reception at the Youth Center. They will hold it at home. Stay tuned for chapter ninety-nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 98: Before the Ceremony

The midmorning sun shined down on the Hart residence two days later. Cars were parked in the driveway and on the street. They belonged to wedding guests. Two barriers led from the sidewalk to the front door. A security officer stood at the beginning of the left side. Another was near the middle. One more was at the door.

Trent and Ernie approached the first officer. They pulled their invitations out of their black jackets. They gave them to him. He looked them over. He nodded at the duo and handed them back. Trent and Ernie headed toward the door. They gave nods to each officer they passed. They walked inside while speaking inaudible words to each other.

Kim sat before the rectangular-shaped mirror in her parents' medium-sized bathroom. She had her hands in her lap. Caroline was braiding her hair. She hummed a sweet tune. Vicky got a little violet eye shadow. Kim closed her eyes as she placed it on her right eyelid. Vicky whispered inaudible words before biting her lip.

Kim sighed contently. Freddie, Clarice, and Steve, arrived in town yesterday morning. So did Teddy, Olivia, Frankie, and Agnes Frederickson. She got very excited when she called Caroline in between classes and learned about it from her. She and Tommy were disappointed the group wasn't home because they had taken Caleb out to Angel Grove Park for an afternoon outing. They were overjoyed to see them after the group returned. They learned from a news report that Aaron and Mary arrived to claim Jenna's body, so they could take her home and have her buried.

Tommy and Kim learned that Nellie pleaded guilty to first-degree murder because she didn't want to face a lengthy trial that night. She asked if Mikey could go on and sentence her because she didn't want to wait. Mikey sentenced her to an additional forty years in prison with the possibility of parole in twenty years. They continued to be torn about the situation. On one hand, they felt she delivered the ultimate justice to Jenna. On the other hand, they knew she needed to face the consequences. At least they could comfort in the fact that Aaron and Mary hadn't called to blame them for their daughter's death.

Vicky finished Kim's right eyelid. She got a little more eye shadow and proceeded to work on left one. She sang nonsense before humming. Kim breathed at a slow yet steady pace. Vicky finished with her eyelid and laid the stick aside. Kim opened her eyes. Vicky couldn't hold back a smile. She touched the young mother's shoulder.

"Your eyes look perfect now," Vicky announced and rubbed Kim's shoulder in a gentle manner.

"They sure do," Kim agreed. "Thanks for doing my makeup, Mrs. Oliver. I guess I should call you Vicky now."

"You can call me whatever you want, except for bad names," Vicky said and sighed contently. "You will become my daughter-in-law in just two hours."

"I can't believe our wedding day is finally here," Kim said in great excitement. "It feels like only yesterday when Tommy proposed to me during that romantic walk by the lake. Caleb was just three months old."

"You rascals conceived the twins two months later," Caroline added as she finished braiding her daughter's hair. She grabbed a ponytail holder from the counter. She put it over the end four times. "They will be born near the beginning of August."

"Everything was going great as the wedding day drew near until Tommy's ex-girlfriend walked back into his life when he protected her from that carjacker. She began stalking and harassing him nearly two weeks later after she decided she wanted him back. Then she started going after you. You ended up in the ER due to the stress. It was three weeks of terror," Vicky mumbled, getting a little angry.

"She invaded the school in hopes of securing his affections and decided to kill him when he rejected her. She injured him and killed an officer. She was finally arrested. She was charged with murder, attempted murder, attempted sexual assault, stalking, and harassment. She would never have her day in court. Nellie strangled her to death," Caroline added.

"There is no doubt in my mind that bitch is burning in hell," Kim said in some anger. "I hope Satan is poking her in the ass with his pitchfork."

"Please, watch your mouth, honey. We don't want any cursing on your big day," a female voice said seriously.

Kim, Caroline, and Vicky turned to see Frances, seventy-four-year-old Clarice, seventy-year-old Olivia, and seventy-two-year-old Agnes standing next to the bed in her parents' room. Clarice adjusted her glasses. She resembled Mark, but she wasn't as tall as he was. Her skin was rather pale. She was rather lean. Her short, white hair was curly. Wrinkles could be seen on every part of her face. Her light blue eyes contained scars underneath them. She had a small box in her hand.

Olivia straightened the short sleeve on her blue dress that went past her knees and was decorated with yellow flowers. She was the same height as Clarice was. Her skin was quite tanned. She was a little leaner and didn't have as many wrinkles on her face. Brown spots could be seen on her arms. Her short brown hair had a shagginess to it. It was decorated with gray streaks.

Agnes smoothed out her pink dress that came to just above her knees and had sparkly gems all over it. She resembled Vicky, but she was a little taller than she was. Her skin was a little pale. Her long black hair was straight and pulled back into a ponytail. It had gray streaks everywhere. Her hazel eyes had freckles underneath them. She had as many wrinkles as Olivia did. Kim stood up and went to her grandmothers and soon-to-be grandmother-in-laws.

"Don't worry, Grandma. I won't curse anymore," Kim assured.

"That's a good girl," Clarice responded sweetly. "Wow. You look beautiful."

Kim looked down at her purple robe. "I will be even more beautiful once I get into my wedding dress."

"At least you aren't dancing in that thing," Olivia joked with a snicker.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That was so funny that I died laughing," Kim said sarcastically as she looked at her.

Olivia held up her hand. "Look on the bright side. Everyone thinks I am funny."

"It's not that we don't have a sense of humor. It's that we don't think every joke you tell is funny," Agnes pointed out.

"So true," Frances agreed.

Clarice handed Kim the box. "This is my little gift to you."

Kim examined the box and opened it. She gasped delightfully at what she saw. It was a silver hair comb with a butterfly at the top. Caroline approached her side of the bed. She opened the first drawer of the nightstand and reached into it. Vicky came to Kim's side.

"It's your hair comb from your wedding, Grandma. Thank you," Kim exclaimed.

"It's something old every bride needs," Clarice said, a giggle leaving her mouth.

Caroline came to her daughter's side with a small box. "Every bride needs something new."

Kim gave Clarice the hair comb back. She took the box from her mother and opened it. She gasped in amazement at what she saw. A golden necklace with a carved-out crane lay in it. The crane's wings were spread far apart. She laughed and looked at her mother.

"It's beautiful, Mom," Kim said warmly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Caroline said with a nod. "You are very much like a crane. You are agile and graceful."

"You are also as light as a feather," Frances added. "Despite your lightness, you are strong and independent. You won't let anyone hold you down."

"I am determined not to let any of my children down," Kim commented and laid her hand on her stomach.

"Enough of the chitchat. Let's finish getting the bride ready for her wedding," Olivia suggested.

"That's a good idea," Agnes said with much pride.

"I am putting the hair comb in Kim's hair," Frances blurted out gleefully.

"I believe that is best left to me. I own it," Clarice retorted in annoyance. "After all, I am the oldest one in here."

"You're not exactly the smartest," Frances pointed out.

"Enough, ladies," Vicky shouted while waving her hands in the air. "Kim will choose who can put the hair comb in."

"Thank you, Vicky," Kim said, taking the box from Clarice. "Mom can put the hair comb in. She can also my necklace on."

Caroline, Vicky, and Kim returned to the bathroom. Frances, Clarice, Olivia, and Agnes looked at each other. They proceeded to talk about the ceremony.

00000

Tommy buttoned up his white long-sleeved shirt as Matt and Mark stood before him in front of the mirror in his and Kim's room. Matt had the bow tie while Mark held his black jacket and a red flower. Jason watched them from nearby. He looked down at the yellow flower in his blue jacket pocket. He saw that it was a little crooked. He adjusted it to where it was straight. He placed his hands behind his back and clicked his tongue.

Tommy finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into his black pants. He buttoned and zipped them up. He did the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. Matt placed the bow tie around his son's neck. He tied it up properly. Mark gave Tommy his jacket. Tommy put it on. He smoothed it out with both hands. Mark handed him the flower. Tommy placed it in the jacket pocket. He faced the mirror. Mark and Matt turned toward it.

"You look perfect, son," Matt complimented.

"Thanks, Dad," Tommy said warmly.

"In some cartoons, people looked into mirrors to admire themselves. The mirrors broke because they had very ugly looks," Mark commented.

"That doesn't happen in real life," Jason murmured as the trio turned toward him. He let out a small yawn. "People fret about their looks when they look into mirrors."

"Some people look great on the outside, but they are as ugly as hell on the inside," Tommy said seriously.

"We know a few people who are just like that," Jason responded and rolled his eyes. "Veronica complained about how she never got a wedding invitation at the Youth Center yesterday. I sarcastically told her Tommy and Kim must've forgotten to send it to her. Zack told her that hers was up her butt around the corner. Everyone started laughing. She stormed out of the place while mumbling obscenities."

"She doesn't deserve invitations to events of any kind," Tommy said, walking up to his best friend. "Anyway, I am so glad Kim and I chose you as our best man. You are perfect for the role." He patted Jason's shoulder.

"Hey, we've been best friends for a very long time. We are practically brothers," Jason commented, warmth echoing from his voice. "If Trini and I get married, I hope we have as happy a marriage that you and Kim will have."

"Even better is that we don't have to worry about you-know-who crashing the wedding. It's because she is as dead as a doornail," Tommy said bluntly.

"No couple deserves what you and Kim went through, Tommy," Mark growled angrily and clenched his teeth. "Had your ex not been stopped, who knows how many people she could've hurt or worse?"

"It doesn't matter now. She will never harm another soul again," Matt commented in a low but firm voice.

"You got that right, son," a male voice said.

Matt, Mark, Tommy, and Jason turned toward the doorway, seeing Martin, seventy-five-year-old Freddie, seventy-one-year-old Teddy, and seventy-six-year-old Frankie standing in front of it. Martin held Caleb, who touched his gray jacket and looked down at his gray pants. The baby patted his gray bow tie as well. He turned toward Tommy.

Freddie straightened the sleeve on his gray jacket. He was taller and less muscular than Matt was. His skin was so pale that he appeared to be a ghost. His head had no hair whatsoever. His eyebrows were thin, almost invisible. His face had so many wrinkles that someone could draw a map on it. His eyes were light blue.

Teddy adjusted the yellow flower in his black jacket's pocket. He resembled Matt, though he was shorter than his son was and happened to be a little heavyset. He didn't have as many wrinkles on his face as Freddie did. The top of his head was bald. It looked as if it could reflect light. The sides and back contained short white hair. His eyes were brown.

Frankie punched his fist into his hand. He was a little taller than Tommy was, though he wasn't as muscular as the young father was. He had no hair on his head with the exception of a white beard. His brown eyes contained freckles above them. His eyebrows were thin to the point that they looked invisible. His face was full of wrinkles. He and the others heard Matt cleared his throat.

"You always have to butt in on conversations, don't you, Dad?" Matt teased and let out a small snicker.

"Then you shouldn't talk so loud," Teddy answered honestly and winked at him twice.

"We would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you pesky kids," Freddie joked in a deep voice.

"Nice job at using a deep voice," Tommy complimented while going over to Martin and taking Caleb from him.

Jason chuckled. "You are so right, Tommy."

Freddie smiled as the young father returned to Matt's side. "Why, thank you, Tommy. It was always funny hearing the villains in the Scooby Doo cartoons say that after they got busted for their crimes."

"A few of them asked why Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby couldn't mind their own business," Mark grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "They're Mystery Inc. It's their job to investigate mysteries." He blew a raspberry.

"They wouldn't stop until the mystery was solved," Teddy answered, bluntness lining voice. "If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

"If only that witch thought about that before she started stalking and harassing my grandson and his fiancé," Frankie hissed in a little anger. "She could've decided to kidnap my great-grandson if she was still doing both."

Tommy kissed his son's temple. "Kim and I would've been out of our minds with worry if that happened."

"Then again, there was a chance the witch wouldn't have been able to handle the baby's constant crying and might have decided to drop him off somewhere," Martin pointed out truthfully.

Mark tensed badly. "Either or she could've decided to kill him."

"Child killers don't last long in jail. That's for sure. Nellie may have done justice by killing she-who-must-not-be-named, but she does need to face the consequences," Jason explained. "She decided to plead guilty to first-degree murder because she didn't want to face a lengthy trial. She got forty years in prison. Judge Nesmith could've given her a life sentence, but he didn't."

Matt cleared his throat. "What matters is that it is all over. Nellie has been dealt with. There is no need to worry about this anymore."

The others voiced their agreement. Tommy patted Caleb's back and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"You look so handsome in your little suit," Tommy cooed gently. "Yes, you do. Yes, you do!" He chuckled.

"It's nice that stores carry clothes meant for special occasions in baby sizes," Frankie said warmly.

"Caleb won't be wearing this suit in the future. He will be too big for it," Matt murmured, touching the suit's sleeve.

"Look on the bright side. That suit will fit him for another eight months," Freddie commented in a warm voice.

"That it will," Tommy agreed.

"If Trini and I have a baby boy, we want to dress him in a suit like Caleb's. If we have a baby girl, we want to put her in a dress," Jason explained and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"We hope this won't happen while you are still very young," Martin warned sternly. "You and Trini need to be financially secure before you commit to being parents."

"Of course," Jason responded truthfully. "Anyway, we better get downstairs and talk to a few wedding guests."

The other men voiced their agreement. Tommy went first while bouncing Caleb. Martin, Freddie, Teddy, Frankie, Jason, Mark, and Matt followed him close behind. They headed downstairs.


	99. The Wedding

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ninety-nine of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. This chapter has Tommy and Kim's wedding. I am so glad to have finally reached this point. It's been a long time in coming, but it was well worth it. I did research on wedding ceremonies. I found that various members of the wedding party stand in certain positions. The bridesmaids are on the right. The groomsmen are on the left. The officiant stands at the altar with the groom. The bride and groom's family sit on the left and right sides of the aisle respectively. This is the usual setup. Of course, no two wedding ceremonies are the same. I also did research on wedding vows. I found they can be religious or secular. They can also be long or short. I have just three more chapters to go before this fic comes to an end. Stay tuned for chapter one hundred.

XXXXX

Chapter 99: The Wedding

Two northern mockingbirds flew past the backyard in the late morning. The ceremony area was set in front of the back door. Forty-eight chairs were arranged in six rows on either side of the aisle with four in each one. The aisle consisted of a long red rug that started at the patio. It was decorated with flowers on both sides. Tommy stood at the end of the aisle on its right side. Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Billy were to the right of him nearby. Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya were to the left of him. All four women held bouquets of white roses. They wore peach sleeveless dresses. Zack had the wedding rings in his pocket.

The right side of the backyard contained the receptionist area. Eight round tables were scattered throughout it. Each one had four to six chairs each. Every chair had a plate or glass in front of it. A DJ area containing a radio with a CD player happened to be toward the left side there. A long table containing food and drink was near it. The wedding cake stood in the middle. It was three layers. It happened to be covered with white icing. The first layer had the bride and groom dolls on it. It contained red roses in the second and third layers. Flowers could be seen everywhere, including near and behind the table.

Sixty-year-old Reverend Justin Applegate stood near Tommy with a Bible in his hands. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He rubbed his nose. Being Caucasian, he was slightly taller than the young father was. His skin was a little pale. His short, straight hair was gray with white streaks here and there. He wasn't as muscular as Tommy was. His face had some wrinkles, and his eyes were blue.

Twenty-nine-year-old Joey stood behind his father with a violin in his hand. A band consisting of two cellists and two violinists were near him. He resembled Justin, but he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was close to Tommy's height. His skin was slightly tanned. His eyebrows looked thin to the point that they appeared to be invisible. The back of his right hand contained a scar going from one end to the other.

Caroline, Martin, and Frances sat in the first row on the left side. Caroline had Caleb seated in her lap. The first chair happened to be empty. It was reserved for Mark. Kyle, Freddie, Clarice, and Steve were in the second row. In the first row on the right side sat Matt, Vicky, Teddy, and Olivia. In the second row were Frankie, Agnes, Mr. Kaplan, and Ms. Applebee. Many guests talked amongst each other.

Mr. Kaplan adjusted his black tie a little bit. He smoothed out his black jacket with both hands. Ms. Applebee began sniffling. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped a tear from her eye. She did the same to another in the other one. She choked back a sob and bit her lip. Agnes looked toward her and became concerned.

"Dear child, what is wrong?" Agnes asked.

"Nothing, Agnes," Ms. Applebee responded truthfully. "It's just weddings always make me cry."

Agnes showed sympathy. "Oh, that is just fine. My mother bawled like a baby when I married Frankie."

Frankie smirked widely. "Your mother blew her nose so hard that she started a huge hurricane."

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Agnes said sarcastically as she looked at him.

"Nice use of sarcasm, darling," Frankie replied, winking at her as he pinched her cheek.

"Why, thank you," Agnes said and patted his shoulder.

Mr. Kaplan became curious. "Do you use sarcasm often, Agnes?"

"Not a whole a lot. It's almost always when Frankie tells a dumb joke," Agnes explained.

Ms. Applebee finished drying her eyes and let out a soft sniffle. "Sarcasm is good when it is used appropriately. I hate it when people use it as an excuse to be mean."

"Who doesn't, dear?" Agnes commented and gave a shrug. "If anything, sarcasm can be used to get a point across."

"That it can," Frankie murmured.

The quartet continued talking amongst themselves. Vicky scratched the back of her neck. She did the same to her legs. She suppressed a yawn before looking toward Tommy, who was talking with Justin.

"Tommy looks so handsome in that tuxedo," Vicky whispered warmly and sniffled softly.

"He sure does," Matt agreed. "Who would've thought our son would marry his high school sweetheart at eighteen?"

"She happens to be the mother of his three children," Teddy added. "Two are still within her womb."

"In a little over four months, the twins will be born," Matt commented and rubbed his chin.

"It means three times the dirty diapers until Caleb is potty trained," Vicky said and made a funny noise.

"Even when he is potty trained, he will be wearing pullups for a while," Olivia pointed out and jerked her thumb in the direction of her great-grandson.

"Had Tommy's ex not been caught and arrested, she would've continued doing what she was doing. We could've been planning for a funeral," Vicky said in much fear.

"But we are not at a funeral. We are at a wedding," Matt whispered happily, as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "The bride will come out in a few minutes."

"Some weddings have had some embarrassing but funny moments in them," Frankie said and cleared his throat. "Brides have tripped on their way to the altar. Birds have pounced on grooms while they waited for their brides. Bands have played other songs instead of _Here Comes the Bride._ "

"In the _Rugrats_ episode called 'Let Them Eat Cake,' the pianist played _Take Me Out to the Ball Game._ She got weird looks from the guests. Then she started playing the correct song," Vicky said, snickering under breath. "Tommy, Matt, and I laughed our heads off."

"Well, it was funny," Matt responded and tickled her cheek. "I recall you laughed the loudest."

"Yeah, right," Vicky grumbled and rolled her eyes. "It was you who laughed the loudest, and you know it."

Matt growled playfully and kissed Vicky's forehead. Skull looked over his shoulder toward the beginning of the aisle. He, Bulk, Mr. Wilton, and Ernie sat in the fifth row on the right. He sighed very impatiently. Bulk glared at him with a roll of his eyes.

"Will you just be patient, Skull? Kim will be brought out in a minute," Bulk said annoyingly.

"I am sorry, Bulk. I am just hungry," Skull complained as he gazed at his best friend.

"Then you should've eaten a snack before you came here," Mr. Wilton said seriously and adjusted the yellow flower in his gray jacket pocket. He raised his eyebrows as the former bullies turned to him. "It helps curb hunger. Let's not forget breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I eat breakfast every day," Ernie added and rubbed his nose. "I need to in order to run the Youth Center. It keeps my memory sharp." He tapped his temple with his finger. "When you don't eat, your mind is constantly on food. You can't think about anything else."

Skull appeared very sheepish. "I did eat breakfast. I thought that would keep me full, but it didn't. I guess I burn off energy faster than most people do."

"It is ironic you are hungry when Bulk is always like that," Mr. Wilton pointed out while gesturing toward Bulk.

"That's true," Bulk agreed. "However, I ate a three-egg omelet for breakfast, so I am not hungry right now."

Ernie looked at his watch and whistled. "It is just about time for the bride to come out."

"Let's hope nothing wacky happens," Mr. Wilton said and cleared his throat.

Bulk tensed. "Like the bride falling flat on her face."

Mr. Wilton exhaled. "Exactly."

Everyone looked toward the wedding party. Tommy rubbed his hands together and put them in front of him.

00000

Kim adjusted her short white veil while standing in the middle of the living room. She ran her hands over her sleeveless white dress that came all the way down to her feet and contained sparkly gems. She fingered her necklace a little bit. She felt the babies move and touched her stomach. Mark came downstairs with her bouquet of red roses. He handed them to her. He clasped his hands together.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, honey," Mark complimented.

"Thank you, Dad," Kim replied and sniffled. "I am so thrilled this moment has finally come."

"Me too," Mark said and sighed warmly. "It feels like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms."

"Now, I am holding my baby in my arms," Kim answered and let out a soft chuckle. "I will be holding two more in just four months."

"I will be more than happy to help you change a bunch of smelly diapers," Mark said, giving her a wink. "I just don't want any baby showers."

She giggled. "What parent or grandparent does? If that happens, make sure you have an umbrella nearby."

"I wonder who came up with the superstition that opening an umbrella in the house gives you bad luck," Mark murmured very curiously.

"The same could be said about breaking a mirror giving you seven years of bad luck," Kim added.

"I don't think I want to know," Mark commented and laughed to himself.

"Me neither," Kim agreed.

He smirked. "Just don't go around breaking mirrors. I don't want bad luck to follow me everywhere."

Kim smacked her father's arm lightly. They laughed softly and pressed their lips together. He touched her cheek. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He let out a soft sniffle.

"Darling, I want you to know that I am very proud of you and Tommy. You two stayed strong, despite his ex-girlfriend did everything in her power to bring you down. This situation could've had a tragic outcome for the family had it not been for Mr. Wilton," Mark said, shuddering somewhat.

"I know, but here we are on our wedding day," Kim said and bit her lip. "Nothing is going to tear us apart. Nothing."

Mark yawned a little bit. "Good for you."

Mark and Kim looked toward the back door. They kept their attention on it for ten seconds before turning back to each other. He offered his arm. She wrapped hers around it while giving him a loving smile.

"Now, let's get this wedding out of the way," Mark suggested.

"Yes," Kim commented with a nod. "Let's hope no one starts a food fight during the ceremony." She snickered under her breath.

"I think that will be saved for the reception," Mark said and tried to suppress a chuckle, but he couldn't help himself.

"I think so too," Kim agreed. "Come on. We better get going."

Mark took Kim through the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Joey and his band started playing _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_ instead of _Here Comes the Bride._ They stopped when the guests and wedding party looked at them weirdly. Mark and Kim eyed each other.

"Oops. I'm sorry," Joey said in a sheepish voice. "We didn't mean to do that."

Joey and his band began to play the right song. Mark and Kim stepped outside while taking a deep breath. He proceeded to lead her down the aisle as everyone stood up. Caroline kissed her grandson's temple. Bulk and Skull felt their jaws drop to the ground as Mark and Kim passed them.

"Kim looks so stunning," Skull whispered in much awe.

"You said it, Skull," Bulk agreed.

"Imagine walking your own daughters down the aisle to meet their soon-to-be husbands, boys," Mr. Wilton commented softly.

"I hope you two get that chance," Ernie added.

"Oh, we do," Bulk and Skull answered and let out soft laughs.

Tommy couldn't help but smile as Mark and Kim passed the halfway point. He thought she looked so beautiful in her dress. He could tell it hugged every one of her curves perfectly, especially her baby bump. He hoped she would have a similar dress for when they renewed their wedding vows. He had a feeling it wouldn't be too far into the future.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mark and Kim finally reached Tommy. He handed her to him. He mouthed to them 'Make me proud.' The couple nodded at him. Kim gave her mother her bouquet. Caroline passed it to Martin, who placed it in Frances's hands. Tommy and Kim faced the reverend with their arms linked. Joey and his band finished the song. Everyone seated himself or herself. Mark went over to Caroline and sat down. He folded his hands. He laid them in his lap before crossing his left ankle over his right. Justin smiled warmly at the couple. He opened his Bible.

"Good morning and welcome. Tommy and Kim are thrilled to have you here on this beautiful spring day. Before we begin, I'd like to ask you all to make sure your handheld devices are on silent," Justin announced. "We don't want to risk any interruptions."

All the guests who had handheld devices checked to make sure they were on silent. They put them away. Caleb began to whimper a little bit. Caroline patted his stomach. She whispered inaudible words to him as he proceeded to make what sounded like a grunt.

"All right," Justin said and breathed deeply. "Love is—"

"P.U.! We have a stinky baby here!" Kyle blurted out while waving his hand in front of his face. He observed Tommy and Kim looking over their shoulders at him.

"Kyle, calm down," Freddie whispered in a gentle but firm voice. "There is no need to shout like that."

"Unfortunately, he is right," Clarice grumbled and pinched her nose. "Caleb smells pretty bad."

"I agree," Martin said, cringing a bit.

"As do I," Frances added and let out a loud shudder. "It's time like this I wish diapers came with air fresheners."

"No kidding," Mark grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," Caroline whispered, getting up. She patted Caleb's back as he gurgled. She kissed his cheek lightly. "I need to go change the baby. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Mrs. Hart," Justin assured and held up his hand. "We'll wait for you."

Caroline headed down the aisle and into the house with everyone watching her. Quiet chatter proceeded to break out.

00000

Everyone was still waiting for Caroline to return with Caleb seven minutes later. Tommy and Kim were looking at Justin, who had his Bible closed. Mark stroked his chin. He propped his head up with his elbow. Kyle looked at his watch and sighed in much impatience. Freddie and Clarice heard him and gazed at him. He bit his lip.

"Be patient, Kyle. Your mom will be back," Freddie assured in much gentleness.

"I wish changing a baby's diaper didn't have to take so much time," Kyle grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Clarice blinked twice. "When a baby takes a dump, he has to be cleaned up before he can get a fresh new diaper. It prevents germs from making him sick."

"Back in our day, we used cloth diapers on our kids. We didn't have the disposable diapers we have now," Freddie added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had to wash those cloth diapers a lot," Kyle murmured.

Frankie nodded at him. "Oh, we did it all the time. The best part is they lasted a long time."

Just then, Caroline came back outside quickly. She rubbed Caleb's back as she approached her chair and sat down. She turned him around to sit him in her lap. Everyone turned his or her attention to the wedding party.

"I am sorry it took so long. Caleb kept trying to pull my hair," Caroline said, smiling nervously.

Justin gave her a nod. "It is fine, Mrs. Hart."

Justin returned his attention to Tommy and Kim. He opened his Bible as the groom brought his other hand to the bride's.

"As I was saying, love is the most miraculous gift anyone can give to others," Justin said, warmth echoing from his voice. "A wedding is a celebration of that magic. This is why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for Tommy and Kim. They are so wonderfully suited for each other that it is such a delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility. They have one child. They will welcome twins not very long after today. We are here to celebrate, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad these two kids found each other."

Ms. Applebee used her tissue to wipe tears from her eyes. Mr. Kaplan patted her shoulder gently while whispering inaudible words to her.

"Divine light gives life to each cell of our being. We give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place. This is especially true for the beautiful and heartwarming love that Tommy and Kim have chosen this day to join in marriage. We give great thanks for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love with all its joys, burdens, and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance. This is so the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage," Justin continued.

Caroline felt sobs rising in her throat. Mark laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. She began to calm down a little bit, though a tear did fall from her eye.

"Marriage is the incubator of love. It is the protected environment in which a love that is personal and touching. It is real and can grow. Because of that growth, we can develop in us our highest capabilities as loving human beings. All of us are still always growing. When we marry, we promise not only our own growth. We are also willing to witness and withstand the ongoing growth of another human being. Because in marrying, we promise to love not only as we feel right now. We also promise as we intend to feel. In marriage, we don't just say, 'I love you today.' We also say, 'I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day, and always," Justin finished. "Tommy and Kim will now recite their vows to each other."

Tommy and Kim unlinked their arms. They faced each other and held hands. They made direct eye contact. Their hearts began to beat a little faster. The guests watched them closely.

"Kimberly Hart, I love you," Tommy whispered. "You have brought such joy to my life. Thank you for loving me through everything. I am so grateful to you for taking me into your heart."

Tommy emitted a quiet sniffle as he squeezed his bride's hands very gently. He rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs so lightly that it seemed he wasn't even doing that.

"I vow to return your love in full as we grow together not just as husband and wife but also as parents," Tommy continued in much determination and love. "Our children are gifts from God. The twins will come into the world very soon. I promise to be the best father I can be once more."

Caleb put his fist in his mouth and chewed on it. He shook it while emitting soft gurgle. He uncurled it and hit his hand on his leg.

"Through the rest of the changes of our lives, I promise to be there for you always as a strength in need, a comfort in sorrow, a counselor in difficulty, and a companion in joy. I promise to be there in mind, body, and spirit. This is my promise to you," Tommy finished.

Kim squeezed the young father's hands in a gentle manner. She pressed her lips together before taking a deep breath. Kyle clasped his hands together, his breathing soft and steady.

"Tommy Oliver, I accept you as my husband and life companion from this day forward," Kim whispered, love echoing from her voice. "I will share what I have and who I am. I will be true to you in all things. I will love you enough to risk being hurt and trust you when I misunderstand."

Kim choked back a sob before licking her lips. She swallowed hard and exhaled. Vicky felt her lower lip quiver. Matt placed his arm around her and gave her a small hug.

"I will weep with you in heartache," Kim continued. "I will celebrate life with you in joy and cherish you as my partner today, tomorrow, and always. I promise to be the best mother I can be once more."

Kim tightened her grip on Tommy a little bit. She blinked three times before biting her lip. She breathed deeply.

"I promise to be there in mind, body, and spirit. This is my promise to you," Kim finished.

"May I have the rings, please?" Justin asked.

Zack reached into his pocket and got out the rings. He walked over to the reverend and placed them on his Bible. He returned to Jason's side and placed his hands behind his back. Jason leaned close to him.

"It's a good thing you kept those rings in your pocket, Zack," Jason whispered and emitted a soft snort.

"Me too," Zack replied. "I wasn't going to end up searching for them like Screech did at Zack and Kelly's wedding in _Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas._ "

"I can see you panicking over losing them," Jason said with a snicker.

"Most likely," Zack responded and made a funny noise. "I would be searching everywhere for—"

Billy cleared his throat. "Hush, you two. This is not the time nor the place to be chitchatting."

Jason eyed him. "Sorry."

Jason and Zack shifted their attention back to Tommy and Kim. Justin moved his Bible a little closer to the couple. They took the rings from it. Tommy held Kim's left hand as they stared deep into each other's eyes. They expressed much confidence.

"With this ring, I thee wed, Kimberly," Tommy said as he slipped the ring onto Kim's ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed, Tommy," Kim replied as she took his left hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," Justin announced with great pride. "You may kiss the bride."

Tommy and Kim engaged in a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other. All the guests broke into wild cheering and applause. Tommy and Kim broke apart and smiled at each other. They headed down the aisle with their arms linked. They leaned against each other while letting out contented sighs. Joey and his band proceeded to play again.

Jason and Trini walked toward each other. They linked arms and followed Tommy and Kim close behind. Rocky and Kat went next. Adam and Aisha followed suit. So did Zack and Tanya. Billy went after them. The guests proceeded to stand up. They broke into quiet chatter. Caroline bounced Caleb as he cooed.


	100. What a Wonderful Reception

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter one hundred of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just six days to get out. I can't believe I've written one hundred chapters. This is only the second time I had written this many for a single fic. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed since I started this fic. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, sabina21, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Adam/Aisha, and Rocky/Kat. The next one will have sexual content. This will likely be the final appearance of many characters. This fic has two more chapters to go before it will be at its end. Stay tuned for chapter one hundred one.

XXXXX

Chapter 100: What a Wonderful Reception

Joey turned up the volume a little bit, as the stereos played Bryan Adams's _Cuts Like a Knife_ in the mid-afternoon. A number of couples danced around. Among them were Tommy and Kim, Martin and Frances, Mark and Caroline, Frankie and Agnes, and Jason and Trini. Many guests and wedding party members either sat at the tables or standing around.

Tommy pulled Kim away from the other couples. He took both of her hands and began moving his body from side to side. She mimicked him with hers. He let go of one of her hands to twirl her around three times. He grabbed it once more. He twisted one arm, and she went under it in which she pressed her body against his. He returned it to its original position, allowing her to face him again.

Tommy pulled his wife against him and moved his hands to her waist. She laid hers on his shoulders. They moved forward and backward three times. They did the same from side to side twice in a rapid motion. The other dancing couples looked toward them and became still. They and a crowd gathered around them. They began clapping along with the music. Among the people in the crowd were Matt, Vicky, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Trent, Ernie, Bulk, and Skull. Vicky held Caleb.

Tommy moved his body forward. Kim leaned hers backward while moving her arms above her head. He brought them back to their original position. She laid her hands on his shoulders once more. He took her hand into his. He twirled her around five times. He pulled her against him. He made a move forward with his body while leaning her backward. The final notes of the song played. Everyone broke into a wild cheer. The newlyweds came back up.

"What a great dance!" Martin called.

"Talk about doing lots of moves right there!" Frances added and moved her head from side to side.

"When I danced like that at my wedding, I let out a fart," Mark commented and snickered under his breath.

"You stunk a little bit, but it went away rather quickly," Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"I may not have been laughing, but I thought Caleb taking a dump just as the wedding ceremony got under way was funny," Mark commented and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Caleb started pulling my hair right after I changed him. It took me several minutes to make him stop," Caroline murmured and chuckled nervously. "I didn't think he would do that."

"Babies. They will grab anything that looks interesting to them," Mark said while patting her back.

Joey tapped the microphone five times. This caused everyone to look toward him. He emitted a small chuckle.

 _"Nice dancing by the newlyweds,"_ Joey said warmly. _"The next song that will play is_ _Phil Collins's_ Land of Confusion. _Here we go."_

Joey took out a CD and placed it in the radio. He turned it on while whistling. Phil Collins's _Land of Confusion_ started playing. Some couples went back to dancing, including Martin and Frances, Mark and Caroline, and Frankie and Agnes. The crowd departed. Tommy and Kim held hands and walked toward a front table. Matt, Vicky, and Trent approached them. Caleb reached for Kim, who took him from his grandmother.

"Hey, honey. Did you enjoy watching Mommy and Daddy dance?" Kim cooed and kissed the baby's cheek. She laughed at his babbling. "I guess you did."

"Both of you looked great there," Trent complimented.

Tommy smiled. "Thank you. We are so glad you came to our wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially for the teen mother I've been taking care of for more than a year," Trent said, tickling Kim's cheek.

"We can always count on you to care for our unborn children," Kim responded and frowned. "If only more obstetricians were like you."

Trini snorted. "Teen pregnancy is complicated, but that doesn't mean an obstetrician shouldn't try to tackle it."

"You are so right, Trini," Trent said and pulled a piece of white string off his black jacket. He tossed it aside. "I don't regret being an obstetrician for teen moms in the least bit."

"You shouldn't. Teen moms are happy you care for them," Matt said honestly.

Vicky nodded in agreement. "One of them happens to be Kim. We'll talk to you later."

Tommy and Kim observed the trio walking away. They started walking when Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Applebee, Mr. Wilton, Ernie, Bulk, and Skull came up to them. They stopped before them.

"Hey, guys," Tommy greeted.

"We are so grateful to you for coming to our wedding," Kim added happily. "Thank you."

"No problem, Kim," Skull said and looked down at his tuxedo. He turned back to the couple. "Of course, I will never get used to dressing this classy."

"Me neither," Bulk agreed while adjusting his red tie. "At least this tie isn't tight at all."

"That reminds me of the tie that Jessie tightened around Zack's throat in the _Saved by the Bell_ episode called 'From Nurse to Worse,'" Mr. Wilton commented with a chuckle.

"I remember that. He looked so funny all choked up," Ernie said, a snicker leaving his mouth.

"Yep," Ms. Applebee agreed. "Anyway, you look so beautiful in that dress, Kim. I wish weddings didn't make me cry." She choked back a sob.

"It's all right, Ms. Applebee," Mr. Kaplan whispered comfortingly. "Nobody faults you for blubbering like a baby." He made direct eye contact with the couple. "Tommy, you better take care of Kim after you graduate high school. If you don't, you will get a lifetime of detention."

"Don't worry, sir," Tommy assured. "I will take very good care of my wife."

Kim rubbed Caleb's back as the principal, the teachers, and the former bullies walked off. She and Tommy jumped when two people tickled their necks. They turned around, finding they were Jason and Trini.

"Jason, Trini, I can't believe you two did that!" Kim yelled in mock annoyance.

"Hey, it is a good way to get your attention, Mrs. Oliver," Jason replied and winked at her twice.

Kim gave him a warning glare. "Don't start with the Mrs. Oliver jokes."

"Duly noted," Jason agreed with a nod. He put his arm around his girlfriend. "Anyway, it is wonderful you two are married now. After all that's happened, you two deserve happiness beyond your dreams. So does Caleb."

"We know two more people who deserve that happiness as well," Tommy said, touching Kim's stomach.

"Yep," Kim added and touched her husband's hand. "There is also the possibility of that book deal once I send my novel to a publisher."

Trini squeaked. "It would be so cool if you became a best-selling novelist, Kim. You are so talented at writing."

"It is a good way to keep the mind off stressful situations," Kim said, cringing as she remembered Jenna's stalking and harassing her and Tommy. She relaxed a bit. "I would like to cut the cake soon because I am getting a craving for it."

Tommy furrowed his brow. "I say Jason should do the toast after the next song."

"I say that is a good idea," Jason agreed and let go of Trini. "I will get some glasses and non-alcoholic champagne."

Jason headed toward the back door. Tommy, Kim, and Trini proceeded to talk about the toast.

00000

The crowd was listening to Aerosmith's _Angel_ ten minutes later. The same couples danced to it as they had done with the song before it. Rocky and Kat, Adam and Aisha, and Matt and Vicky had joined them. So had Tommy and Kim. He had his arms around her waist. Hers were around his neck. They shared three kisses.

"You are my angel," Tommy whispered very lovingly.

"And you are mine," Kim responded with just as much love. She looked toward Jason and Trini as they sat at the front table. She could see Caleb sitting in her best friend's lap and clapping. She saw the four champagne-filled glasses in front of them as well. "Caleb seems to be enjoying sitting in Trini's lap."

Tommy eyed the baby. "You got that right."

"Imagine if he was dancing on the table," Kim said as they turned back to each other. "That would be so cool."

"Like Mikey in _Look Who's Talking,_ " Tommy commented and made a weird noise.

Kim giggled. "Exactly."

Tommy pressed his cheek against Kim's temple. He planted two kisses there. She laid her head on his shoulder. She felt the babies move around and giggled to herself.

"The babies are active," Kim said sweetly.

"I felt them move against my stomach," Tommy commented and snickered. "How ironic."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kim whispered and stifled another giggle. She pulled back to look at him. "They are so happy we are finally married. I love you, Mr. Oliver."

"I love you too, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy responded and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now and forever."

The song's final notes played. All the couples stopped dancing and let go of each other. They looked toward Joey and gave a round of applause. He laughed in a warm voice.

 _"Thank you, everyone,"_ Joey said and cleared his throat. _"Now, I believe it is time for the best man to propose a toast."_

Jason grabbed his glass before standing up. He went over to the DJ, who stepped aside. He stepped in front of the microphone. Tommy and Kim went over to Trini. They got their glasses. She rose to her feet. Mark, Caroline, Matt, and Vicky went over to the table, where glasses were. Mark grabbed the champagne bottle and poured it into each of the glasses. He set it down. He and the other parents picked them up. Many other people picked up drink-filled glasses. Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya came up behind Trini.

 _"It has been tradition for the best man to propose a toast to newlyweds since the dawn of humanity,"_ Jason said. He looked toward Tommy and Kim. _"Tommy and Kimberly are the best friends anyone can ask for. They have brought joy to so many people. They have lifted people out of their slumps more times than I can count. That includes me."_

Jason emitted a soft sniffle and wiped a tear from his eyes. He breathed deeply in which he became very calm.

 _"They are great parents to their son. He should start crawling very soon. After he starts walking, watch out. He will run you over like a lawnmower,"_ Jason shouted and laughed raucously. He became quiet after ten seconds. _"They will welcome twins in less than five months. They will do just as well with them. May they have many more babies and live in happiness forever."_

"Hear, hear!" the others called while raising their glasses.

Tommy and Kim couldn't help but smile. Jason stepped down from the podium. Trini handed Caleb to Kat. She went up there and blew into the microphone. It echoed a bit.

 _"I just had to do that,"_ Trini commented and snickered. She scratched her chin. She did the same to her neck. _"As the maid of honor, I have a few words to say about Tommy and Kim myself. They are the most amazing people on the face of this Earth. They chose to raise their son instead of putting him up for adoption. They are more than willing to take on caring for their twins."_

Trini couldn't help but choke back a sob. She wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. Kat patted Caleb's back. She smiled at his soft cooing. She kissed his forehead.

 _"Tommy and Kim are a unique case of having three children by the time they are eighteen. That doesn't happen every day amongst people of our generation. They will only continue to be great parents,"_ Trini said, sighing contently. _"I hope they will have more children in the future. May they always be happy."_

"Hear, hear!" the others shouted.

Trini came down from the podium. She went to Jason's side and kissed his cheek. She got a kiss on hers in return. Mark went to the podium. He cleared his throat into the microphone. This caused the sound to echo. Some of the crowd rubbed their ears.

 _"I didn't mean to do that,"_ Mark said and spoke gibberish. _"Anyway, here are my words for my daughter and her husband. You made me very proud of you. You've brought up a wonderful little baby. You showed incredible resolve through an unfortunate situation. You didn't let his ex-girlfriend tear you down. I wish she didn't do what she did."_

Tommy and Kim breathed deeply as Mark mumbled inaudible words in Spanish. He put his arm around her. He rubbed her shoulder in much gentleness.

 _"I am so grateful to God that they were able to have their special day. I have no doubt they will be great parents to the twins. I do wish we could learn what they will be right now, but I am fine with learning on the day of their birth,"_ Mark commented and sniffled. _"Tommy, you better take care of my daughter. If I find out you've hurt her, I will honk you nose and pull your underwear over your head."_

Mark snickered under his breath. He became a little louder when some of the crowd joined in on it. Everyone became quiet very quickly.

 _"Here is to a long life to the newlyweds,"_ Mark shouted joyfully. _"Let them be happy always."_

"Hear, hear!" the others responded in great joy.

Mark stepped down from the podium and went to Caroline's side. She headed to it and clicked her tongue.

 _"As the mother of the bride, I want to say that I am very proud of her. She is stronger than most teen mothers I know. She has handled being a young mother with grace and elegance,"_ Caroline announced in much happiness. _"I am also proud of my son-in-law. He has proven to be an incredible father. He didn't run like many men do when they learn they are to be fathers. He took responsibility by getting a part-time job that will become full-time after high school. He is an assistant manager at eighteen. That is very rare, especially for teen fathers like him."_

Tommy hugged Kim a little tighter. He kissed her temple before rubbing her arm with much lightness.

 _"Tommy and Kim will only become better parents as time goes on,"_ Caroline said and smiled widely. _"I hope I will become a grandmother many times over because I love being one. I have no doubt the other grandparents feel the same way on both fronts. Let my daughter and her husband live in happiness forever."_

"Hear, hear!" the others yelled.

Caroline came down from the podium and joined Mark's side. She received a kiss from him on her cheek. Billy went up there. He proceeded to give his words.

00000

A northern mockingbird flew in and landed on the top of the fence near the table eighteen minutes later. It tilted its head as Tommy and Kim made their way toward the cake. Their families followed close behind. She stopped in front of it. He went behind her. Her family was to the left of them. His was to the right of them. The rest of the wedding party came to the front of the table. The guests gathered in various areas.

Mark laid his hands on Caroline's shoulders. He pressed his cheek against her temple. She patted Caleb's back. Kyle scratched the back of his neck. Freddie rubbed deep circles into Clarice's neck with his thumbs. He smiled at her sighing in much content. Steve, Martin, and Frances hummed sweet tunes. So did Matt and Vicky. Teddy, Olivia, Frankie, Agnes, and John talked amongst themselves.

Jason felt Trini wrap her arm around his. He kissed her temple twice before touching her shoulder. Rocky took Kat's hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She placed her other one over his. Adam slipped his arm around Aisha's shoulder. He hugged her gently. She leaned into his embrace with a contented sigh. Billy, Zack, and Tanya couldn't help but smile at the couples. Mr. Kaplan, Ms. Applebee, Mr. Wilton, Ernie, Trent, Bulk, and Skull came to Tanya's side.

A photographer walked over to the couple as Kim picked up the knife. She showed it to the entire crowd in which they cheered. She lowered it toward the cake. Tommy put his hand over hers in a gentle yet firm manner. They began cutting the third layer very slowly. He whispered inaudible words into her ear, making her giggle. The photographer took two pictures. Caroline bounced Caleb a little bit. Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I wish they wouldn't cut the cake so slowly. I am itching to have some," Kyle complained.

"Kyle, they have a right to cut the cake as slowly as they want," Caroline responded. "It is their wedding. Moreover, we all get to witness this defining moment together. It's unlikely we will do this again soon."

"When you get married, you and your bride will get to cut your cake as fast or slow as you want," Mark added.

"You can't always get what you want," Steve commented seriously.

"I am aware of that, Uncle Steve," Kyle responded and sighed heavily. "I just want them to get this feeding each other cake out of the way."

"They will, honey," Caroline insisted and groaned. "You are just as impatient as your father and grandparents are."

"Hey!" Mark, Freddie, Clarice, Martin, and Frances blurted out annoyingly.

"I am sorry, but it is the truth. All five of you are as impatient as heck," Caroline commented and mumbled inaudible words.

"We are no more impatient than you are, honey," Frances said and suppressed a yawn.

Caroline blew a raspberry. She felt Caleb touch her chin and took his hand into hers. She kissed the back of his hand very lightly. She did the same to his knuckles. Vicky tilted her head a little bit.

"Caroline looks so sweet kissing Caleb's knuckles like that," Vicky whispered.

"She sure does," Matt agreed and looked toward Tommy and Kim. "Tommy and Kim look even sweeter cutting the cake together."

"It's too bad my brother couldn't be here," Vicky mumbled sadly. "Of all days for him to be sick, it had to be on his nephew's wedding day."

Matt shrugged. "It happens. John will be fine. We will give him pictures of the wedding."

Frankie exhaled. "I remember my and Agnes cutting of our cake. She insisted I cut it while she held my wrist. She threatened to honk my nose and pull my underwear over my head if I didn't."

"You would've been just like Curly yelling about how you couldn't see," Agnes said in much playfulness.

"It's so hard to believe _The Three Stooges_ have been out for over sixty years," Teddy said in amazement. "Frankie, Agnes, Olivia, Martin, Frances, Freddie, Clarice, and I were just kids when we first saw them."

Olivia formed a big smirk on her face. "You always pretended to move a cane from side to side while flapping your hand like you had a hat in your hand on your head."

"You always told me to do that after we'd see a _Three Stooges_ short in the theater," Teddy muttered, eyeing her.

"Sure, it was," Olivia said sarcastically.

Agnes looked toward her. "It's the truth, Olivia. Don't deny it."

Olivia whispered an inaudible word in Spanish. Tommy and Kim finished cutting. They lifted the knife and proceeded to make another cut. They looked at each other.

"I get first bite on this slice of cake," Kim said, giggling to herself.

"I believe the first bite is best left to me," Tommy responded and did a nyuk-nyuk-nyuk-nyuk.

Kim growled playfully. "You do another nyuk, and I will smash the cake in your face."

"Bring it on. I dare you," Tommy taunted and hissed softly. "After that, I will smash it in yours."

"Oh, I am so scared," Kim said in fake fear.

Tommy chuckled. "You should be."

Tommy kissed Kim's cheek twice. They turned back to the cake and finished cutting it. They placed the knife under the slice. They lifted it slowly but surely. He grabbed a plate. They placed the slice on it. She laid the knife aside. He picked up a fork. He poked it into the slice. He got a decent amount of cake on it. They looked at each other. The photographer took three pictures. He adjusted his camera.

Tommy waved the fork in the air while imitating a plane's engine. He placed it in his wife's mouth. She chewed at a slow yet steady pace as the photographer took another picture. She swallowed with a loud gulp. She took hold of the plate after he gave her the fork. She poked it into the cake. She got a decent amount on it. She put it in his mouth. He chewed quickly before swallowing with a quiet gulp. The photographer snapped one last picture. Everyone applauded them. She put the plate and fork down.

"Nice work at feeding each other that cake," Jason complimented and rubbed his nose.

"Oh, yeah," Trini agreed.

"If that cake were ten feet tall, it would be able to feed the whole neighborhood," Zack joked with a snicker.

"How about you climb to the top of a ten-foot cake and leap off it to see if you can fly, Zack?" Aisha wondered.

"Better yet, you should have Rocky join you," Adam added and blew a raspberry.

"I heard that, Adam!" Rocky blurted out annoyingly.

"Me too," Kat added and blew in a soft manner. "If you and Aisha make more jokes like that, you will be kissing the grass."

"You will be eating bird seed as well," Tanya commented.

"Yep," Billy agreed. "Then again, we could all become birds. We'd be a pretty big flock."

The entire crowd burst into laughter. It became quiet after twenty seconds. Tommy and Kim took more pieces of cake. They fed them to each other as the guests started talking amongst themselves.

00000

The entire crowd waited for Tommy, Kim, and Caleb to come out on both sides of the front yard in the late afternoon. Many held confetti in their hands. Their parents, her uncle, and her brother stood on the left near end. Their grandparents were on the right at the same spot. A group of young women was gathered in the driveway, including Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Trini. Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam were close to them.

Mark put his hands together in front of his face. He lowered them to his lap and twirled his thumbs around. Caroline ran her hand over her face. Matt let out such a big yawn that it seemed his mouth would stay open permanently. Kyle looked at his watch and sighed impatiently. Vicky heard him and looked down at him.

"Kyle, Tommy, Kim, and Caleb will be out in a minute. We promise," Vicky assured.

"I don't understand why they have to take so long getting ready to leave on their honeymoon," Kyle grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He dug the heel of his black shoe into the grass. "It's not like they will decide to stay at the cabin and never come back."

"They could stay for more than a week if it was summer. Unfortunately, it is not. They have to return to school once spring break is over," Matt pointed out and clicked his tongue.

Caroline pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "After that, it will be just seven weeks until their graduation."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You got that right."

"Kim will definitely have a big belly by then," Steve said with a shrug. "She just might waddle like a duck."

"Quack, quack," Kyle murmured.

Just then, the door opened with a loud squeak. Everyone looked toward it. Tommy and Kim came out. She closed the door behind her as he bounced Caleb. She waved the bouquet in the air. The crowd broke into cheer and applause. Olivia, Clarice, Frances, and Agnes couldn't help but cry. Teddy, Freddie, Martin, and Frankie held them close.

"Look at them," Clarice cooed.

"They look so wonderful together," Olivia added and squeaked in joy.

Agnes snickered. "I hope they don't sprout wings and fly away, especially Kim."

Frances blew a raspberry. "Someone should put wings on you, so you can fly away, Agnes."

"She's got you there, honey," Frankie said with a laugh.

"Yep," Teddy agreed.

"Uh-huh," Martin commented while nodding.

Freddie snorted. "Ditto."

People started throwing their confetti as the newlyweds came down the stairs. Tommy and Kim stopped before their parents. He rubbed Caleb's back before giving it a gentle pat.

"Have a good time at the cabin, you two," Caroline whispered gently.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Mark added seriously.

"Of course not, Dad," Kim replied and made a funny noise. "Tommy and I are not stupid."

"But we have done some stupid things," Tommy admitted.

"Who hasn't?" Vicky asked with a small chuckle. "Anyway, have fun. Keep an eye on the putty tat." She gestured toward Caleb.

"That's right," Matt added and pinched the baby's cheek. "You never know what he could get into."

"Oh, yeah," Steve commented.

"Of course," Tommy replied and kissed the top of Caleb's head. "We'll see you Easter Sunday."

"I will have an Easter gift basket waiting for him when he gets home," Caroline whispered.

Tommy and Kim gave their parents kisses. They went to their grandparents to do the same. They made their way toward the van. They laughed in delight as confetti hit them everywhere. Caleb babbled in a soft manner. They came to the van, which had a white sign saying 'Just Married' in big red letters on the bad. She looked toward the women.

"Okay, ladies," Kim announced. "I am going to throw the bouquet now."

Kim turned around and threw the bouquet high above her head backward. The women held up their hands as it flew downward. It disappeared into the middle of the group. Trini shrieked in delight when she held it up. Kim faced the crowd.

"I got it! I got it!" Trini blurted out and waved the bouquet in the air.

"All right!" Jason yelled and went over to her as the other women move away from her. He hugged her tightly. "You will be the next to get married."

Jason kissed his girlfriend and tightened his hold on her. She responded by hugging him back. Tommy approached the back seat behind the driver's. He put Caleb in his car seat. He and Kim approached their respective sides of the van. They looked toward everyone.

"Bye, everyone!" Kim called while waving.

"We'll be back on Easter Sunday," Tommy added with a wave of his own. "Take care of yourselves."

Tommy and Kim got into the van and buckled their seatbelts. They leaned toward each other for a kiss. He started the engine. Some of the crowd approached the van to throw confetti on it. He backed out of the driveway. He started driving down the street. She squealed in great delight.

"I can't believe we are on our way to our honeymoon destination!" Kim yelled with so much happiness that she looked about ready to burst. "Whoo, whoo, whoo!"

"Me neither," Tommy responded lovingly. He looked at Caleb in the rearview mirror. "I know Caleb is excited too."

"This will be the last time the three of us will be able to spend time together," Tommy whispered a little sadly. "We will have our hands full raising three children."

She sighed. "We will, but it is a challenge I welcome."

He chuckled. "Me too."

Tommy stopped at the stop sign and pushed the blinker bar down. The left blinker began to flash. Two cars went in opposite directions.

"It's amazing we've gone from being normal teen to married teen parents in the span of a few short years," Kim whispered, pressing her lips together.

"I can't argue with that. She-who-must-not-be-named put us through hell for weeks. She hoped to stop our wedding from happening, but she failed," Tommy said bluntly. "We are married. We are heading to our honeymoon destination."

"She is nothing but a memory now," Kim commented truthfully. "There is no doubt in my mind that her parents will never admit she did anything wrong."

"They may not, but we know she did wrong. That's all that matters," Tommy replied gently.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "Anyway, let's forget about the bitch and focus on our honeymoon."

"I like the sound of that," Tommy agreed and smiled. He turned left and pushed the bar back up. The blinker stopped flashing. They proceeded to talk about their spring break honeymoon.


	101. Consummation of the Marriage

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter one hundred one of "On a Strange Tide." I'm glad it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over one thousand reviews. I want to give a shoutout to ToxicWednesday for being the one thousandth reviewer. This a huge milestone for me because I've never had a fic reach one thousand reviews before. I've had several fics reach over five hundred reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, sabina21, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, please don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you'd like to see in this fic. I don't mind that at all. If you really like it, put it in your author alert and favorites lists. You'll be able to keep track of it better. Anyway, this chapter has lots of Tommy/Kim. It has sexual content. Like before, do not read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. This is the final chapter with any sexual content. This fic has one more chapter to go before it ends. Stay tuned for chapter one hundred and two.

XXXXX

Chapter 101: Consummation of the Marriage

Clouds covered half the midevening sky above the mountains north of Angel Grove. A great-horned owl glided beneath the forest canopy. It let out a series of hoots in which they echoed on the wind. It spotted John Rush's cabin and decided to go downward. The medium-sized cabin contained two bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. It was set on top of a hill that led down to a huge lake. A dock poked out from the center on the right side. A motorboat happened to be tied to a hook near the edge of it. Trees stood close to the lake's edge. They were behind the cabin as well.

The owl landed on a branch near the top of a tree close to the cabin. It looked into a second-floor window to see Caleb sleeping on his back in his crib in the makeshift nursery. The baby twitched his nose. His hands were on either side of his head. The room was small. A changing table and a disposable diaper pan were near the door. A hardwood dresser happened to be next to the window. A rocking chair was next to the crib. The entire floor was covered in red carpet.

The door opened with a slight squeak. Kim walked in, closing it nearly all the way. She approached the crib and laid her hands on the side. She observed her son's chest rising and falling with every breath he took. His nose twitched once more. She pulled the blanket up a little further. She tucked the edge of it in a tiny bit. She placed her hands on the bar again.

Kim couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Caleb fell asleep quickly. She knew the wedding and the reception wore him out completely. This would make her and Tommy's wedding night much more enjoyable. She couldn't wait to show what she was wearing underneath her white robe. She had little doubt he would be quite surprised. She ran her hand over his head.

"Good night, Caleb," Kim whispered lovingly. "I love you."

Kim walked out of the room and closed the door. She went left. She entered the master bedroom, which was the second door on the right. She approached Tommy, who was sitting on the king-sized bed with his arms behind his head. She looked around the large room that had an oak dresser and two pine nightstands. A TV and a VCR sat on top of the dresser. A bookcase was near the window, as was a desk. Red carpet covered every inch of the floor.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He is out like a light," she replied and smiled. "I think he was asleep when his head touched the pillow."

"That is good," Tommy said in happiness. "He doesn't wake us up in the middle of the night as much as he used to."

"However, the twins will definitely be waking us up several times in the middle of the night after they are born," Kim mumbled with a nervous laugh.

"At least we are getting a nanny to help us," Tommy said, warmth echoing from her voice. "I have little doubt she will do a great job."

"Even if she has never been a mother, she can still have experience with children since she helped care for her siblings. That is if she had any," Kim pointed out matter-of-factly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. Anyway, let's get going on our wedding night. I am so eager for it."

She giggled. "Me too. Okay. Here I go, ready or not."

Kim untied her robe at a slow yet steady pace. Tommy laughed as he could tell she was teasing him. She opened it in which it revealed she was wearing a very revealing yellow nightie that came down to her upper thighs and showed off her cleavage. He saw she wasn't even wearing any underwear. He gulped quietly. He began to pant, and his heartrate increased in speed. His cock became hard. She placed her hand on her side. She flashed him a seductive smile.

"Damn," he muttered as he felt his body become tense. "You look incredibly sexy in that thing without any underwear on."

"I felt it would be better without the underwear on," she answered as she climbed into his lap. She got her legs on either side of him. She slipped her arms around his neck. "It's Victoria's Secret. Trini helped me pick it out at a store that sells the brand."

"I love Victoria's Secret very much," Tommy said and laid his hands on her waist. "It has always been an excellent brand. I remember when you got a nightie that looked a lot like this one. However, it came down to your knees. You were just sixteen years old."

"Mom and Dad had no idea I had gotten it. I just told them I was going to buy couple pairs of underwear. They still don't know I got it," Kim explained with a mischievous giggle.

"My mischievous girl," Tommy growled playfully. "By the way, I rather you not wearing underwear in any kind of lingerie than wear it."

"I am glad," Kim whispered while wiggling her eyebrows. "Now, come here."

She kissed him very passionately. She slid her hands into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He moved his into hers in which he gripped it just as tightly. Their tongues touched lightly. This caused them to groan. Her heartbeat got faster until it matched his. Electricity went through their veins at such a rapid rate that it seemed it would never slow down.

She kissed her way to his ear. She traced it with her tongue before nibbling on it. He groaned very pleasurably. He moved his hands to her shoulders. He gripped them so hard that he believed he'd bruise them. She nuzzled his jawline and licked at it. She kissed to his neck. She proceeded to nibble on it. He tilted his head to the side, giving her better access. He let out an ecstatic sigh. He increased the tightness of his grip on her shoulders somewhat.

Kim kissed her husband in a possessive manner. She grabbed the hem of his blue t-shirt. She pulled it upward. He raised his arms in which it allowed her to take it off. She threw it to the floor. She slid her hands up and down his sides at such a slow pace that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. She moved them over his arms, chest, stomach, and back. She traced every muscle that lined them. She pushed him down on the bed.

She trailed kisses to his neck and bit down on it hard. He emitted a painful wince, but he sighed in relief when she blew on it. He knew a mark would be there in the morning. He didn't care, though. All he cared about was he was with his wife right now and that nothing could keep them apart. She traveled to his earlobe. She nibbled on it. She was gentle at first, but she upped the pressure. He let out a soft whimper. She kissed him with much passion. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. She traced every inch of it. He moaned ecstatically. She planted a trail of kisses down to his chest. She licked up and down three times. His breathing became shudders.

She returned to his lips for a hard kiss. She used her tongue to tease his. She chuckled at a groan coming from him. She placed her hands on his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She leaned down while growling lustfully. She stopped below the left nipple. She licked from underneath to above it. She traveled to above the right nipple and downward to underneath it. He growled lowly yet intensely. She came to his eye level to kiss him passionately. Their tongues fought each other. Groans left their mouths. They hugged each other tightly. They didn't want to let go.

"Damn it!" Tommy whispered seductively as his wife kissed his neck. He groaned when she nibbled on it. "Yes. That hits the spot."

Kim traced his neck with her tongue before nibbling it once more. "Good boy, Tommy. Let it all out."

Tommy and Kim kissed passionately again. He turned their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He planted a trail of kisses to her neck. He nibbled on it. He gave it a long lick before blowing on it. He licked his way up to her ear. He proceeded to nibble on her earlobe. She grabbed at his hair. She tilted her head to the side. She whimpered when he increased the pressure. They felt the familiar fire building within their veins.

He pulled back to look her in the eye. He slid his thumb under the right strap of her nightie. He pulled it off her shoulder in which he exposed her nipple. He rolled the nipple in his hand. This hardened it. He leaned down, a lustful growl leaving his mouth. He licked from her breast's underside to the top of it. He went back and forth four times. She screamed pleasurably, her head rolling back into the pillow. She became louder at his teasing her nipple with his tongue. His other hand grabbed the left strap. He pulled it down, exposing the other one. He rolled it against his hand in which he hardened it.

Tommy turned toward the other breast's underside. He licked from there to the top of it. He went back and forth the same number of times as before. She let out a soft yet excited whimper. She moved her hands into his hair. She gripped it a bit tightly. She felt his lips on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his weight down on top of her.

He pulled away from her and grabbed the straps. He pulled her nightie down her body in a slow yet steady manner. She giggled, knowing he was teasing her. He threw it to the floor once he got it off. He moved back and leaned down. He kissed her right inner thigh. He blew on it. He licked at it before nibbling on it. He gave it a hard bite. She hissed huskily while grabbing at the covers.

He looked at her left inner thigh to give it with the same amount of attention. He bit on it more lightly. She tried to hold back a whimper, but she couldn't help herself. He looked at her entrance. He rubbed his face against it. He licked at it. He nibbled on it gently. He ran his tongue up and down the flesh five times. She sighed in much pleasure. He slipped his tongue inside her. He fondled her wet folds with such ravenousness that he looked as if he would lap every bit of her up. He teased her clit with it.

She moved her hips with his motions. She tightened her grip on the covers. She got faster at his upping his speed. He bit down on her clit very hard. She screamed in much ecstasy while coming. She became so lost in it that she was unable to breathe. She came down from her high, a sated feeling rushing through her body. She saw him come back to her eye level.

Tommy kissed Kim in great passion. She pushed her tongue past his lips. She wanted to taste her sweetness. She smiled into his mouth when he emitted a soft moan. She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. She broke the kiss. She stared at his black shorts, seeing his erection poking through them. She grabbed the waistband. She pulled them and his gray underwear off. She threw them aside, not caring where they landed. She made eye contact with him.

"I am so ready for you to be inside me," she growled, her voice showing much seduction.

"Then let me enter you," he said as he touched her cheek. "I don't want to waste any more time."

Kim nodded at her husband. She balanced herself on her hands and knees while breathing deeply. He took himself in hand. She lowered herself toward his tip. She was almost on it when she moved upward. She let out a soft giggle. He chuckled, as he knew she was teasing him again. She resumed lowering herself. Her breathing became shudders. He held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against it. She sighed at feeling the tip of him against her entrance. She descended until he was sheathed to the hilt.

She began moving up and down on him almost immediately. He placed her hands above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and moved her on him. He met her movements with his. Ecstatic moans left their mouths. They would never get enough of each other. They would always want more. It would only get better now that they were married.

She kissed him hard. He sat up while sliding one into her hair and the other to the small of her back. He thrusted upward into her. He happened to be hard and fast. He kissed her neck before giving it a hard suck. He traced it with his tongue. He bit down on it hard. He saw her wincing as music to his ears. She threw her head back when he touched her breasts. He fondled them slowly. He decided to go faster. She moaned lowly. He pinched her nipples. He gave them another pinch, this time being harder. She gasped in ecstasy when he teased one with his tongue. Her husband repeated his action with the other. They felt the fire climbing higher within them. In fact, they thought they were about to explode right there.

Kim pushed Tommy on his back roughly. She kissed him very hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth in which it touched his. He let out a loud groan. She trailed kisses to his ear. She nibbled on it before running her tongue along it. He laid his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them tightly. She kissed down to his chest. She rolled his nipples in her hands. She smiled at a heady moan coming from him. She used her tongue to tease his left nipple. He growled loudly and intensely. He became louder when she repeated her action on his right nipple.

Tommy and Kim felt the fire within them reaching its peak. She came to his eye level and kissed him possessively. Their tongues dueled for control. She broke their lip lock. She pulled back to look at him. She braced her hands on his chest while moving on him harder and faster. He took hold of the lower part of her arms. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Damn it," he groaned with great sexual intensity. "Shit! Yes! Yes!"

"That's it, Tommy," she said with a smile. "Yes."

Kim became faster with her movements. Tommy increased the tightness of his grip on her arms. He groaned when she got even faster. She threw her head back as her climax took her. This triggered his, and he came with such a loud moan that he sent an echo through the room. Their bodies trembled quite a bit. Their pants came out hard and fast.

Kim was unable to stay up and collapsed on top of her husband. She pressed her forehead against his. They shared three tender kisses. She moved off him to lay on her side. He turned over on his to face her. She sighed contently at his running his fingers through her hair. She traced circles into his shoulder. She breathed deeply. Their heartbeats returned to normal. She blinked three times.

"Shit," he whispered and twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "That is the most amazing lovemaking session we've had since we became sexually intimate two years ago."

"Oh, yes," she agreed. She slid her hand to the top of his hand and patted it gently. "It will just keep getting better and better."

"For sure," Tommy replied excitedly. "It's not every day that teen parents get married."

"Many teen marriages fail, but I have no doubt ours will last," Kim whispered with much love and hope.

He smiled. "I don't doubt that myself. Just don't make me change our twins' diapers all the time."

"Oh, I will definitely do that. In fact, I'll make you wear their first dirty diapers on your head," Kim threatened playfully.

"Bring it on," Tommy taunted as he pinched her cheek. He spoke baby talk. "I dare you."

She giggled delightfully. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Tommy murmured, love showing in his voice. "Marriage is known to be a big adjustment, but I think we will manage just fine."

"I think so too," Kim admitted and sniffled softly. She wiped a tear from her eye while letting out a shuddering breath. "One or both of us could be dead and in the ground right now because of your bitchy ex-girlfriend."

"But we are not," Tommy said comfortingly and kissed her forehead. "We are alive. We are married."

"I am so thrilled to be married to you," Kim said, happiness radiating from her face.

"As am I with you," Tommy murmured, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Don't ever let me go, Beautiful."

Kim nodded at him. "I won't, Handsome. Never."

Kim kissed Tommy possessively while pushing him on his back. She climbed on top of him in which she got her legs on either side of him. He moaned in excitement when she slid her tongue into his mouth. Their heartbeats got faster. Fire began to build within their veins. She travelled to his ear. She nibbled on it before tracing it with her tongue. She licked at it, and a throaty groan left his mouth. He slid his hands into her hair. He grabbed fistfuls of it. He looked as if he were about to yank it out.

She kissed him once more while sliding her hands up and down his sides. She grabbed his butt. She squeezed it hard. He groaned against her lips. He kissed to her shoulder. He sucked on it. He returned to them. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at a soft groan coming from her. He sat up while growling lustfully. He maintained his grip on her hair. She pulled away from him to stare deep into his eyes.

"You are mine," he hissed in much fierceness. "Now and forever."

She shuddered in a soft manner. "Yes, I am. You're mine, now and forever."

The lovebirds kissed long and hard. He fondled her breasts slowly. He rolled her nipples in his hands in which he hardened them. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck. He moved between nibbling and sucking on it. She moaned in ecstasy while throwing her head back. They became lost in the pleasures of lovemaking once again.


	102. Happy Family

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter one hundred two of "On a Strange Tide" and the final one. The fic has come to an end after sixteen months of writing. It's been a long journey, but it was a satisfying one. I'm sad to see it end, but all things have to at some point. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. A special shoutout goes to Tasha Hill, Alex B Goode, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Boris Yeltsin, ToxicWednesday, SpecialK92, sabina21, TommyandKimberlyOliverFan4Ever, and Ms. Catherine Willmon 2019 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. Anyway, this chapter has some Tommy/Kim. I will focus on writing "Don't Run Away." It is close to being finished. Its first sequel will be coming soon.

XXXXX

Chapter 102: Happy Family

The midafternoon sun shined down on Angel Grove Park in late September. An American robin flew through the sky above it. It emitted a beautiful chirp. Another robin joined it. It chirped to its companion. The other robin responded with a slightly louder chirp. They flapped their wings to gain altitude. The first robin went in front of the second. They seemed to move in almost perfect unison.

Much had happened in the nine years since Tommy and Kim's wedding. Caleb began crawling not long after they returned from the honeymoon. His parents adjusted to married life almost immediately. Kim had her ultrasound on April 2. From that point on, she had one every three weeks. She would begin having one every two weeks during the final two months of her pregnancy. She continued working on _Don't Cry Now._ She, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Zack, and Tanya graduated from high school a month later. Bulk and Skull attended summer school and got their diplomas. Mark and Caroline interviewed multiple people for the nanny position over three days until they hired Tina Lansford, who had identical twin adult daughters named Jessica and Kylie.

Kim began suffering horrible pain three days after graduation. She was rushed to the ER, as it was believed she was going into premature labor. Janine was assigned to her care. She diagnosed her with another very bad case of Braxton-Hicks contractions. Everyone was relieved, especially Tommy. After Janine informed Trent the next morning, he began giving the young mother an ultrasound once every two weeks.

Tommy and Kim's fraternal twin daughters, Georgia Lydia Oliver and Angelina Francine Oliver, were born by C-section on July 17. Kim recovered within twelve weeks. She finished her book by the time the twins were eight months old. It proved to be a bestseller. She, Tommy, and their children moved into another house a year after its release. Since the novel's release, she had written six more books. All of them became bestsellers.

Bulk, Skull, Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha decided to become police officers right after high school graduation. Jerome mentored them. They completed their training two years later. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tanya started attending Angel Grove University a month after the twins' birth. They decided to get law degrees. They graduated in May 2001. Caleb started kindergarten at Angel Grove Elementary School that August. Georgia and Angelina followed suit a year later. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tanya got jobs at Redsforth Law Firm. They proved to be very successful lawyers.

Tommy and Kim explained to their children what Jenna did to them when they were teens in a way they could understand a month after the twins started school. Caleb, Georgia, and Angelina were shocked at their parents' story, but they believed every word they said. They held no hatred toward Jenna to Tommy and Kim's relief.

Tommy and Kim learned they were expecting their fourth child in April 2006. Everyone was happy at the news, especially Caleb, Georgia, and Angelina. Trent set a due date for November 5. Tommy and Kim were a little nervous about this pregnancy since it had been nine years since the twins' birth. At the same time, they were looking forward to the child's birth.

The robins spotted the playground and decided to head downward. They went to the tree closest to the benches that were in front of the swing set. They landed on a branch at the bottom of it. They flapped their wings to air them out. They folded them against their backs. They looked toward Tommy and Kim, who were watching Caleb, Georgia, and Jessica swing back and forth on the first three swings while sitting on the third bench. Kim had her hands on her swollen stomach.

Caleb spoke gibberish as he went forward. He leaned his head back while going backward. He was rather tall for his age. Otherwise, he appeared to be normal. He was looking more and more like Tommy every day. He touched his spiky brown hair very lightly. He returned his hand to the chain while clicking his tongue three times.

Georgia whooped while going backward. She went forward, leaning her head back somewhat. She resembled Kim with the exception of having Tommy's hazel eyes. Both of the backs of her hands had scars going from one end to the other. Freckles covered her cheeks with some merged to each other. Her left eyebrow had a tiny freckle above it.

Angelina screamed delightfully while heading forward. She went backward, looking upward. She resembled Tommy, but she had Kim's brown eyes and brown hair. The back of her left hand contained a tiny freckle. Her right hand's palm contained a scar going across the middle. Her forehead happened to have many freckles.

"Whoohoo! This is so much fun!" Caleb yelled gleefully as he and his sisters continued going back and forth.

"It sure is," Georgia agreed.

"Of course, you prove once again you watch too much of _The Simpsons_ by quoting Homer," Angelina said, snickering under her breath.

"Hey, I can't help it. He always makes me laugh with his incompetence. I enjoy his talking, especially when he says d'oh," Caleb pointed out and made a funny noise.

"D'oh has become a very popular catchphrase. Many non-Simpson shows have had a variation of it. Even Patrick said it once in _Spongebob Squarepants,_ " Georgia commented.

"I remember when we watched 'Nightmare Cafeteria' in 'Treehouse of Horror V' for the first time two years ago. Caleb ran out of the room when he learned the teachers were cooking kids in the cafeteria and eating them," Angelina said, laughing raucously.

"You can't blame me. Cannibalism makes me feel very uneasy," Caleb mumbled a bit nervously. He licked his lips before exhaling sharply. "I don't care if it is in a cartoon."

"Some people can handle blood and guts. Some can't," Angelina murmured with a shrug.

"Everyone has their own preferences," Caleb replied honestly. He ran his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. "It's human nature."

"At least we aren't going around saying curse words like Marco and Veronica's bratty young daughter is," Georgia grumbled and rolled her eyes. "She owes a fortune to the swear jar." She shuddered in disgust.

"Leslie has dropped more f-bombs than any adult we have ever known. Veronica has no problem with it whatsoever. Neither does her husband," Caleb said, anger showing in his voice.

"She also flips adults off when she doesn't get her way," Angelina commented and gritted her teeth. "Marco and Veronica justify her behavior by claiming the adults should've given her what she wanted."

"Look on the bright side. Leslie got a little karma delivered to her last Saturday when she tripped and fell into a mud puddle. It ruined her expensive dress. She was humiliated. She cried like a little baby. Mom and Dad felt no sympathy whatsoever. We didn't either," Georgia explained.

"Why should we?" Caleb wondered and huffed irritatingly. "Her behavior has been out of control for a long time. Of course, I don't think she learned her lesson."

"We may be rich, but we are not spoiled at all," Angelina said with much pride.

"Leslie is the biggest spoiled brat amongst all the young children in Angel Grove," Georgia said, scoffing to herself.

"She is destined for a lonely life unless she manages to find a guy who is as spoiled as she is," Angelina added and mumbled inaudible words. "He might think her sense of entitlement is cute."

"He just might decide she is too spoiled for his tastes and leave her," Caleb suggested. "Who knows?"

"Let's hope that happens," Georgia said in much determination.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed with a sharp nod. "Leslie might as well grow old and alone with just cats for company."

Caleb went forward first. Georgia and Angelina followed suit as he headed backward. They proceeded to go in his direction. All three children shrieked in great delight. They spoke gibberish before laughing. Tommy and Kim couldn't help but smile.

"Look at them. They are having a blast on the swings," Kim commented in much sweetness.

"Ain't no doubt about that," Tommy agreed.

"Hey, don't say ain't. It's not a word!" Kim blurted out in mock anger.

He turned to her, as did she with him. "Hey, you said it."

"Only because you made me," Kim said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right," Tommy retorted sarcastically.

She smirked. "It's the truth. Get used to it."

Tommy growled playfully and kissed his wife. He made the kiss passionate quickly. Their tongues touched, making them groan. They broke apart and gasped for air. She whooped in a quiet manner.

"I swear, you become a better kisser every time you lock lips with me," she teased and flicked her husband's nose.

"So do you when it comes to my lips," he commented and tickled her chin. He grabbed it and moved her head back and forth twice. He ran his hand over her hair. "Damn. You look sexy with shorter hair."

"You look just as sexy with spiky hair," Kim responded as she touched the tips of his spikes. "Not once did I ever think you'd get all your hair chopped off. It happened four years ago."

"Caleb takes after me. He wanted a spiky hairdo when he saw how I maintained mine," Tommy pointed out truthfully. "I liked having long hair, but managing short hair is much easier."

Kim giggled. "I hope your hair doesn't come to life and eat us."

Tommy spoke gibberish. "I hope your hair doesn't do either of those things as well."

Tommy and Kim shared three kisses before rubbing noses. He laid his hand on her stomach as she moved one of hers. They felt the baby kick against them. They emitted soft chuckles.

"It is so wonderful we are going to be parents again," Tommy said, happiness radiating from his face.

"Yes, it is," Kim answered, squealing very cheerfully. "It doesn't seem so long ago when we became parents for the first time. We were just seventeen years old when it happened."

"Here we are now. I am a successful assistant manager for a popular teen hangout. You are a successful novelist. We have three healthy young children. We are about to welcome our fourth child. What more could we ask for?" Tommy commented in much pride.

"Had you-know-who never been arrested, she would've continued stalking and harassing us until she killed one of both of us. Our families could've been planning for one or two funerals instead of a wedding and the twins' birth," Kim muttered in some fear.

"They would've buried four people instead of two if our deaths happened while you were pregnant with Georgia and Angelina," Tommy muttered with a soft sniffle. "Caleb wouldn't have known who we were unless someone told him."

"Thank God that didn't happen," Kim whispered in much relief. She and her husband sighed softly at the baby's moving against their hands. "Your ex-girlfriend can never harm another soul again. If she hadn't been murdered by Nellie, there is no doubt she would've been convicted and sentenced to death or life imprisonment without parole."

"Yeah. She is nothing but a distant memory," Tommy whispered bluntly. "The only people who will remember her 'fondly' are her parents."

"At least they have never come here and blamed us for her death," Kim said, shuddering somewhat. "I'd hate for that to happen."

"Me too," Tommy agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim responded with much love. "Now and forever."

Tommy and Kim kissed twice. They shifted their attention toward their son and twin daughters. Caleb, Georgia, and Angelina scraped their feet against the ground to slow their swings down. They came to a halt after going back and forth five times. They stood up and went over to their parents.

"You kids ready to head home?" Tommy wondered.

"Yes, we are, Dad," Georgia admitted.

Kim stood up along with her husband. "Then let's go."

Angelina gave a thumbs-up. "Yeah!"

The Olivers began walking away from the playground. Caleb, Georgia, and Angelina looked at their mother.

"Could we feel the baby move, Mom?" Georgia wondered curiously.

"Sure," Kim said eagerly.

"Great," Angelina replied and laid her hand on her mother's stomach. Her siblings followed suit with theirs. They gasped warmly when the baby kicked against them. They got louder at its moving around. "Talk about an active baby."

"You said it, Angelina," Georgia said as she and her siblings took their hands away. "I get dibs on it when it is born."

"No way," Angelina said, shaking her head rapidly. "I do."

"I believe getting dibs on the baby should be left to me," Caleb said, looking upward. "After all, I am the oldest."

"No way," Georgia and Angelina blurted out.

Tommy and Kim laughed to themselves as their children went ahead a little bit while talking about their sibling's birth. They put their arms around each other. Though there would always be judgmental people, they were confident their family would stay together. They were determined to raise their children to be strong adults. They would be forever grateful to have made it through such a stressful situation. With the support of their family and friends, they would always be strong.

THE END


End file.
